Equipo 8
by Shozo Irie
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto fuese elegido en otro equipo?.¿Qué habría pasado si tubiese a otro sensei?.¿Quién habría imaginado que las consequencias serían tan grandes?. Capítulo 21
1. El poder de la observación

Equipo 8

Ni el autor ni el traductor poseen los derechos los derechos sobre Naruto (ver notas al final del capítulo).

Nota del traductor: los capítulos del uno al diecinueve han sido revisados corregidos

OoOoOo

Capítulo Uno

Había sido una noche larga y Yuuhi Kurenai estaba exhausta.

Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, para poder observar a los futuros genins que iban a graduarse en la academia. Un inusual número de estudiantes talentosos iban a pasar la prueba este año, bastante grande como para que se llegasen a formar tres equipos completos. Es por eso que el Tercero le pidió que se encargase de uno de los equipos.

Ella había estado trabajando sola durante casi diez años, desde aquel incidente. No se sentía muy bien al verse forzada a trabajar en un equipo otra vez, pero cuando el Hokage pide algo, no tiene que decir por favor.

El hecho que Sarutobi SI QUE LO DIJESE, hizo imposible rehusar su petición.

De hecho fue muy considerado con sus sentimientos. Sabía que esto podría abrir viejas heridas. Desde esa tragedia…

Apretó sus dientes para evitar ese recuerdo, pero sólo un shinobi verdaderamente experto hubiese notado cualquier cambio en la expresión de su rostro. Además, nadie en la Academia pudo haber detectado su presencia mientras ella observaba el día a día de los estudiantes. Después de 'la petición' del Tercero, decidió utilizar los días que le quedaban para observar a los estudiantes. Eso era algo inusual, ya que la mayoría de maestros jonins simplemente esperaba que sus equipos ya estuviesen hechos, confiando en los instructores de la academia para que formasen equipos equilibrados.

Kurenai no era como la mayoría de jonins.

Sarutobi le había pedido que reviviese un antiguo concepto táctico, y dirigiese un equipo de especialistas en reconocimiento. Lo que pasó con el último equipo fue una autentica desgracia, pero ella no creía que el concepto mismo fuese malo o defectuoso. Lo que sucedió con Nomaru, Mattai, y Kobaru-sensei había sido un trágico accidente. Al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí misma en sus mejores días.

En sus días malos, sus pensamientos eran mucho más oscuros. Algunas veces coqueteaban con la traición. De cualquier forma, si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces ella no era la única en tener tales pensamientos, lo único es que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, recientemente había estado de un humor excelente, así es que se ocupó, sin que nadie la viese u oyese, de observar a los futuros genins. El chico de los Inuzuka casi sintió su presencia cuando el viento cambió inesperadamente de dirección, pero ella fue capaz de cambiar su posición antes de que la pudiese oler.

Simplemente se dedicó a verles charlar y jugar. Advirtiendo un número inusual de niños de importantes familias shinobi. Igual que sus padres, un Nara, una Yamanaka, y un Akimichi estaban preparados para graduarse en este año. Si todos ellos pasaban la prueba, no había duda que serían colocados en el mismo equipo. A la gente le gustaba seguir con lo que ya funcionaba. Era una lástima para los dos chicos que la joven Yamanaka parecía ser una autentica mandona.

Sólo unos pocos de ellos parecían validos para el equipo de reconocimiento. Había un chico del clan Aburame que era tan silencioso que los instructores tendían a perder su rastro. Si era así de bueno con sus insectos, entonces sería una gran ayuda para cualquier equipo. En una ocasión había trabajado con un hombre que debía de ser el padre de este niño. Sus 'pequeños amigos' siempre les habían advertido de cualquier enemigo que se acercase, dándoles suficiente tiempo como para cambiar de posición. El chico de los Inuzuka indudablemente tenía una buena nariz, como la mayor parte de su familia, al igual que su perro. Sin embargo parecía ser un poco ruidoso y algo fanfarrón.

Hubo también una Hyuuga allí, y Kurenai reconoció a la chica, Hinata, a quien ella había escoltado a la academia años atrás. La había acompañado en una visita por la academia mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas y se preparaba para el examen de jonin.

Ella había ido a los terrenos de los Hyuuga en respuesta a una petición del líder del clan, Hyuuga Hiashi. El hombre fríamente le informó que su hija era demasiado débil y que era incapaz de aprender nada más que los principios básicos del estilo del puño suave de la familia Hyuuga. Esperaba que ella fuese de alguna utilidad para Konoha como una shinobi ya que era demasiado débil para servir directamente a la familia. El hecho que él le dijese todo eso delante de la niña puso a prueba la paciencia de Kurenai.

Por supuesto, ella no esperaba menos del líder de aquellos bastardos de ojos blancos. Aparte de Hinata, nunca había visto a un miembro de esa prestigiosa familia que no fue un creído o un arrogante. Bueno, Mattai no era así, pero eso no era realmente lo mismo. Recordar a su viejo camarada siempre le hacía sentir una punzada en el estomago, y necesitó de toda su concentración para enfocar la atención en aquella chica tan reservada.

Como si fuese una reacción en contra del resto de la arrogancia de su familia, la chica Hyuuga se la veía todavía dolorosamente tímida. Ella se sentaba sola y mantenía la cabeza baja, tanto que Kurenai necesitó un buen un rato para confirmar que realmente tenía los ojos Byakugan por los que su familia era tan reconocida. El único momento en el que la chica pareció animarse fue cuando el alborotador de la clase vino derramando lágrimas mientras era perseguido por la chica Yamanaka y otra kunoichi en prácticas de pelo rosado que parecía ser una Haruno.

Kurenai acababa de ser nombrada genin cuando Konoha fue atacada por el Kyuubi. Ella y la mayor parte de sus amigos fueron asignados a las áreas más lejanas del campo de batalla, lejos de lo peor de la pelea, lo cual debió de ser la única razón por la que había sobrevivido a esa noche. No tenía ninguna animosidad personal en contra del niño en el que el Cuarto había sellado al zorro demoníaco. No fue como si aquel bebé lo hubiese pedido.

A pesar de todo, Uzumaki Naruto parecía ser bastante hábil. Él siempre estaba maquinando travesuras, sin embargo nunca era nada mezquino o dañino. Parecía que simplemente estaba ansioso por llamar la atención. Desafortunadamente, eso era algo que los instructores de la academia parecían no querer darle. A su favor, a Umino Iruka le pareció ser el menos prejuiciado de todos: Su irritación parecía más bien enfocada en los escasos hábitos de estudio del chico.

Al menos sus travesuras eran ocasionalmente entretenidas. Él exterioriza un montón de creatividad en sus planes, y las reacciones de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor, le mostraron a Kurenai parte de sus personalidades.

Desafortunadamente, pareció que su falta de atención le había jugado una mala pasada esa tarde, durante el examen de genin. Un gran número de sus compañeros de clase se quedaron en el edificio, orgullosamente exhibiendo su nueva Hitai-Ite, pero el chico de pelo rubio se acercó a los columpios y se sentó allí, siendo la viva imagen de la melancolía.

Kurenai se sorprendió al notar que alguien más vigilaba a aquel joven. La chica de los Hyuuga le estaba mirando desde atrás de un poste. Ella estaba obviamente perturbada - sonrojándose y apretando sus dedos índices el uno contra el otro, en un gesto nervioso. Al mismo tiempo, la chica se irguió repentinamente, más recta de lo que Kurenai jamás la hubiese visto. Ella se movió nerviosamente detrás del poste, dando un paso hacia adelante sólo para dar un paso hacia atrás, quedándose nuevamente sin hacer nada. Desde donde pudo observar Kurenai, las mejillas de la chica eran de un color rojo brillante.

La jonin sonrió al ver como la chica se marchaba. Sin el sello maldito, la chica era obviamente de la familia principal de los Hyuuga. Que le gustase un rufián como el que mantenía encerrado al kyuubi era una mancha para el honor de su familia.

_Bien por ella._

Ese pensamiento animó a Kurenai mientras se dirigía a la torre del Hokage. El Tercero y los maestros jonin se iban a encontrar con los instructores de la academia para repasar los resultados de la prueba y decidir la forma más eficiente de dividir a los genins en equipos.

Era medianoche cuando todos los jonins llegaron, debido a la tardanza crónica de Hatake Kakashi. Kurenai entendía bien las razones de sus continuos retrasos, pero no eran motivo suficiente como para hacer esperar a todos cerca de una hora. Aunque supuso que lo mismo podría decirse de su violenta aversión por del clan Hyuuga.

La primera parte de las malas noticias fue que sólo ocho estudiantes habían pasado la prueba de genin. Eso quería decir que a uno de los equipos le faltaría un miembro, o que en lugar de tres equipos formarían dos equipos de cuatro personas. Kurenai se preguntó si sería excluida de la responsabilidad del cargo de maestra, pero Sarutobi pronto borró esa esperanza. Él no creía que un solo jonin pudiese dar a cuatro estudiantes la suficiente atención que necesitarían para su desarrollo. En las noches en las que los jonins se reunían para echar un trago murmuraban tristemente que el viejo maestro todavía se culpaba a sí mismo por la traición de Orochimaru. No había ninguna persona cuerda que culpase al 'profesor' por las acciones de su estudiante, pero Kurenai sabía perfectamente que la culpabilidad no sigue ninguna lógica excepto la suya propia.

Antes de que decidiesen como resolverían ese tema o empezasen a discutir sobre que jonin tendría solamente dos genins en su equipo, llegó un mensajero. Parecía que alguien hubiera forzado la entrada en los aposentos del Tercero y hubiese salido con un pergamino de técnicas prohibidas. Nadie estaba seguro de quién había hecho eso, pero Uzumaki Naruto había sido visto por los alrededores poco antes de que la entrada forzada fuese advertida.

Umino Iruka se volvió pálido como un fantasma cuando oyó esta noticia, Kurenai pudo observar por su reacción que verdaderamente se preocupaba por el joven Naruto. Inmediatamente después, salió para unirse a la búsqueda del chico.

"¿Cómo lo hizo Naruto en el examen?" Preguntó el maestro Hokage a uno de los guardianes de registro de la academia.

"Él no aprobó, Hokage-sama." El hombre respondió sin ni siquiera comprobar el pergamino que contenía los resultados.

"Si él pudo forzar la entrada de la oficina del Hokage y salir con uno de los pergaminos mejor guardados…, eso hace que me pregunte como de dura es esa prueba." Asuma se quejó agriamente. Él tenía prohibido fumar adentro y Kurenai estaba segura de que la falta de nicotina le estaba pasando factura.

Sarutobi pareció extraordinariamente despreocupado por el rollo de papel faltante, así que después de que él fuese un momento a su oficina comenzaron a discutir sobre los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de los genins mientras miraban los informes de los maestros. Lo cual pareció un poco raro al no estar ninguno de ellos presente.

Kakashi se ofreció voluntario para supervisar el entrenamiento del único superviviente de los Uchiha, lo cual tenía sentido dado que él mismo dominaba el uso del sharingan. Él también estaba dispuesto a tener sólo dos estudiantes. Probablemente para poder dedicar más tiempo a Uchiha Sasuke, pero Kurenai se preguntó cuánto de eso era cierto y cuanto se debía a su pereza. En ese momento a Kurenai le pareció que como más experto fuese el ninja, más excéntricos sus hábitos personales se volvían. También le hizo preguntarse si la aspiración de mejorar sus habilidades se volvería finalmente un acto autodestructivo. El ninja copión era temido a lo largo del mundo ninja, pero también era famoso por su tardanza crónica y por ser un ávido lector de literatura erótica.

De hecho sus dedos estaban tratando de alcanzar un libro brillantemente coloreado que sobresalía de una de las esquinas de su chaleco cuándo Sarutobi acompañó a Iruka de vuelta al cuarto, siendo evidente que este último no llevaba su hitai-ite.

"Parece que tenemos un noveno graduado." Dijo el chuunin después de sentarse. Iruka parecía como si hubiese vuelto de una batalla – él estaba cubierto de cortes y rasguños, incluyendo una herida realmente grande en medio de su espalda.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Iruka?" Tal vez fue la imaginación de Kurenai, pero la leve sonrisa en el rostro del Hokage indicaba que él sabía más de lo que parecía.

"Fue Mizuki que nos traicionó, Hokage-sama. Cuando Naruto no pudo producir un buen bunshin, él falló una gran parte del examen. Mizuki le dijo que si robaba aquel pergamino y se lo traía, eso le contaría como el crédito adicional y le permitiría pasar el examen."

"¿Y se lo creyó?" Kakashi preguntó sorprendido. "¿Y estamos a punto de convertirle en ninja por eso?"

"¿Si los estudiantes no pueden confiar en su sensei, en quién pueden confiar?" Iruka preguntó rápidamente. "¿No podemos castigarle por escuchar a un maestro, verdad?" Dijo mientras se giraba hacia el Hokage.

El Tercero inclinó la cabeza levemente. "Estoy de acuerdo. Si no podemos garantizar la lealtad de la gente que enseña a nuestros hijos, entonces no les podemos culparles por no hacer las cosas mejor que nosotros." Dijo mirando a Iruka durante un segundo. "¿Que ha sucedido con tu protector para la frente?".

Umino Iruka sonrió orgulloso. "Se lo di a Naruto por haber aprobado el examen. Él no pudo producir un solo bunshin, pero cuando él me defendió de los ataques de Mizuki pude ver que había aprendido a realizar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y lleno toda esa sección del bosque con clones. Literalmente perdí la cuenta."

"¡Pero Kage Bunshin es mucho más difícil de realizar!" Gritó Asuma.

Iruka se encogió de hombros felizmente. "Es por eso que le aprobé. Él es realmente sorprendente."

"En fin, parece que ahora ya tenemos tres equipos completos," Sarutobi dijo con una fugaz sonrisa. La mayor parte de los jonins sabían que tenía simpatía por el joven pillastre, quizás era por que ambos se criaron sin familia. "Kakashi, si tú te ocupas de Naruto, eso hará que…"

"Permiso, Hokage-Sama," Kurenai se levantó para interrumpir al Tercero. Ella había estado pensando en la joven Hyuuga. Con su barrera de sangre, ella tenía un potencial tremendo, pero su confianza en ella misma era preocupante. Ahora estaba viendo una forma posible de solucionar varios problemas. "Desearía tener a Naruto en mi equipo."

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Preguntó Sarutobi. Ella también vio a Asuma y algunos de los profesores de la academia asentir con sus cabezas. "Por lo que se tu equipo va a especializarse en misiones de reconocimiento, y Naruto no muestra ningún potencial en ese área."

"O en cualquier otro." Kurenai creyó oír a uno de los maestros de la academia. Iruka cambió de posición dolorosamente en su asiento para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Después de lo que pasó con el equipo en el que fui genin." Dijo serenamente "Preferiría que mi nuevo equipo no estuviese excesivamente especializado. Si caen en una trampa," ella continuó, dando a la última palabra un énfasis ligeramente sarcástico, hecho que hizo que el Tercero la mirase preocupado, "sería adecuado tener alguien con la habilidad para sacarnos de una situación llena de riesgos. ¿Un genin capaz de llenar el bosque con clones podría ser una gran distracción, verdad? Además, también me parece recordar que un gran número de chuunins, jonins, y ANBU persiguieron a ese crío después de que decorase el monumento a los Hokages. ¿Os hizo sudar la gota gorda en esa persecución, no es cierto?"

Diversas personas de la habitación apartaron la mirada, de pura vergüenza. Iruka, por otra parte, se mostró feliz de que alguien reconociese las habilidades de su alumno. Por supuesto, también por el hecho de que fue él quien finalmente atrapó al pequeño gamberro.

Kurenai se dirigió a Kakashi. "El nivel de taijutsu de Kiba es aceptable, pero también emplea un montón de tiempo entrenando junto con Akamaru. Trabajan bien juntos y podrían dar un buen ejemplo del trabajo en equipo a tus futuros estudiantes, cosa que pareces apreciar bastante. Psicológicamente, el joven Inuzuka es como la mayor parte de su manada, digo de su clan, sabe trabajar bien en grupo. Es un poco alborotador, pero al mismo tiempo amigable, creo que podría hacer que ese Uchiha mejorase un poco su actitud."

Kurenai pudo ver que todo el mundo en el cuarto clavaba los ojos en ella. Entonces suspiró. "Cuando fui seleccionada como futura mentora de un grupo de genins, decidí pasar algunos días observándolos interactuar y analizar sus personalidades. ¿Es que soy la única jonin en este cuarto que se toma la molestia de pensar por adelantado?"

Kakashi leía su libro mientras Asuma estaba jugueteando con un cigarrillo. Evidentemente, la respuesta a su pregunta era sí.

La experta en Genjutsu suspiró y colocó su cara en entre las manos. "Muy bien. Simplemente escúchame. Sasuke Uchiha es un mocoso egocéntrico y vas a tener que armarte de paciencia solo para comenzar a entrenarlo."

"Hmmm… " Sarutobi gruñó. "Pensaba que Naruto podría ser una mejor influencia para el joven Uchiha. Y es tradicional que el genin con la nota más alta y el que tiene la nota más baja estén en el mismo equipo para igualarlos."

"Quizás," asintió Kurenai. "Pero pienso que ese chico ya lo ha pasado suficientemente mal como para que lo coloquen en un equipo con dos personas que no le aprecien, ni Haruno ni Uchiha le respetan … Además, dado lo que ha hecho esta noche, no estoy segura que los resultados de su valoración sean correctos."

El tercer Hokage inclinó la cabeza atentamente. "¿Piensas que estará mejor en tu equipo?".

"Aburame Shino mantiene una actitud neutral hacia él, lo cual es mejor que el descrédito categórico que recibe de otros estudiantes. Hyuuga Hinata sería su amiga si no fuera tan tímida." Kurenai se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. "Creo que su ley sobre el secretismo respecto al jinchuuriki se siguiese al pie de la letra, todos los estudiantes de la academia serían huérfanos."

Yuuhi Kurenai estaba segura que, si en ese momento hubiese dejado caer una aguja, entonces el ruido que hubiese producido al golpear el suelo habría sido ensordecedor en medio de ese silencio.

"¡Esto es ridículo!" Exclamó uno de los instructores de la academia. "Nunca he oído un solo comentario acerca del Kyuubi en todo el tiempo que he estado trabajando. ¡Ningún padre se lo ha dicho a sus hijos!".

"No," dijo Kurenai casi arrastrando las palabras, "en lugar de eso les dicen a sus hijos que odien a Uzumaki Naruto y le rehuyan sin razón. No se puede esconder un secreto cuando estás llamando la atención sobre él al iluminarlo con luces brillantes, mientras bailas alrededor suyo haciendo todo lo que quieras, mientras eso no implique decir las palabras prohibidas."

Sarutobi suspiró y se reclinó en su silla por un momento. En ese momento Kurenai recordó como de viejo era en verdad el Hokage, y cómo estaba disfrutando de su jubilación hasta que su sucesor se vio forzado a sacrificar su vida para sellar al Kyuubi. La maestra jonin sintió una punzada de vergüenza por haberle recordado qué tan poco merecían su protección algunos de los aldeanos.

"De cualquier manera," continuó en una voz más amable, "pienso que Naruto tiene un montón de potencial. Si lo puedo sacar, entonces, llegará el día en que se convertirá en un shinobi formidable."

"Eso puede significar mucho trabajo." Añadió Iruka con voz cuidadosa. El ojo de Kurenai le vio sobresaltarse un poco, obviamente desgarrado por su lealtad para el joven. Ella consideró eso un punto a su favor.

"Valdrá la pena impedir más… accidentes," dijo Kurenai, alzando la voz a poco más que un susurro. Incluso Kakashi logró verse incómodo A pesar de su máscara.

"Muy bien," dijo el Hokage con voz autoritaria. "Querré ver informes semanales del progreso del chico y sobre su condición física y mental."

Kurenai inclinó la cabeza. Es lo mínimo que esperaba.

OoOoOo

Hyuuga Hinata no había dormido bien esa noche. Probablemente ayer había sido el último día en que vería a Naruto en mucho tiempo. Ella había aprobado el examen de genin, pero él se quedaría en la academia haciendo clases de recuperación hasta que pudiese aprobar. Naruto había estado trabajando tan intensamente que le dolía el corazón al verle fallar. Por primera vez, su máscara sonriente se había caído y él estaba caminando cerca de ellos como si estuviese enfermo o herido.

Y a pesar de todo eso ella no pudo decir nada a la persona que tanto la había inspirado con su actitud y su sonrisa siempre presente. Su padre estaba en lo cierto – ella era una inútil cobarde. Lo único que se atrevía a hacer era esconderse y vigilarle como una patética acechadora.

Siempre se sentía un poco avergonzada al ver a esas tontas kunoichis perseguir a Uchiha Sasuke como si fuesen un club de fans en miniatura. ¿Pero al fin y al cabo, era ella mejor? En verdad era tan estúpida y tonta como ellas, y aun más cobarde. Esas chicas al menos tenían el valor de decirle a Sasuke que les gustaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de no volver a ver a Naruto le hizo actuar, y ella se despreciaba a sí misma por eso.

Había estado demasiado alterada como para pensar en desayunar, y sus pasos vacilaban mientras se dirigía lentamente a la Academia Ninja de Konoha por última vez. Su único consuelo era la posibilidad de poder volver a ver Naruto en el día de hoy. Era bastante común para los estudiantes que fallaban el examen de genin estar el día siguiente en casa– era doloroso y bochornoso ver a sus compañeros de clase convertirse en auténticos shinobis, a pesar de que solamente se presentaban en un cuarto diferente para escuchar las asignaciones de los equipo. Pero de todas formas, Naruto rara vez hacía las cosas como los demás. La esperanza de verle de nuevo, aunque fuese la última vez en mucho tiempo, hizo que se animase. Tal vez hoy sería el día en que iba a encontrar el valor suficiente como para hablar con él.

Aumentó el ritmo mientras la esperanza lentamente volvía a su corazón. Llegando rápidamente a la academia y al aula donde los nuevos genins iban a reunirse en equipos.

Sus compañeros de clases se habían sentado de forma desordenada, como siempre, pero Naruto estaba allí, con su cabeza sobre un escritorio. Hinata se quedó perpleja cuando ella atravesó la puerta, pero entonces sus pies la dirigieron automáticamente a uno de los asientos que siempre ocupaba; en el fondo, arriba y cerca la puerta– con todo el mundo delante de ella y nadie detrás. Ella se fijó en el muchacho, preguntándose si alguien entraría y le diría que tenía que marcharse. Finalmente, Nara Shikamaru entró tranquilamente en el cuarto y pasó cerca de la mesa de Naruto. Cuando le preguntó como es que él estaba allí, el chico rubio se puso de pie y dijo que él también había aprobado, haciendo alarde de su nuevo hitai-ite. "Naruto-kun también se ha graduado." murmuró la joven Kunoichi.

En ese momento Ino y Sakura irrumpieron en la habitación, discutiendo por quién había llegado primera. Naruto se quedó mirando en su dirección, su cara se iluminó, y Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Pero entonces la kunoichi de pelo rosado pasó al lado de ella y Hinata se dio cuenta de a quien estaba mirando Naruto.

"¡Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto la saludó con una sonrisa cuando ella se acercó.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" gruño Sakura al darle un codazo para poder sentarse al lado de Uchiha Sasuke.

Una voz desagradable en la cabeza de Hinata dijo que estaba bien que la chica que le gustaba a Naruto no correspondiese sus sentimientos. Pero la mayor parte de su ser, estaba consternada al verle tratado tan desconsideradamente. Luego Ino compitió con Sakura por el derecho a sentarse en la silla de donde había sido arrojado el pobre Naruto. En pocos momentos, la mayor parte de las chicas de la clase comenzaron a discutir sobre quien ocuparía el asiento vacío mientras Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo.

Naruto subió al escritorio y lanzó una mirada furiosa a Sasuke, atrayendo nuevamente la ira de su club de fans. Pero lo peor fue que, un chico de la mesa de delante que no prestaba atención, empujó a Naruto, haciendo que su cara y la de Sasuke chocasen. Desde donde estaba sentada no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero por los gritos de afrenta que siguieron inmediatamente después, pareció que los dos chicos se habían besado sin querer. Hinata pensó que eso era bastante divertido, especialmente por la forma que ambos reaccionaron, tosiendo y escupiendo tal y como si hubieran sido envenenados.

El Club de Fans de Sasuke ™ por otra parte, estaba encolerizado por el comportamiento de Naruto – sin mencionar los celos que le tenían todas. La paliza que dieron a Naruto fue excesivamente desproporcionada. Hinata se comenzó a preocupar cuando no dieron señales de detenerse. Ella movió su silla hacia atrás y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Iruka-sensei entró en el cuarto y detuvo la matanza. El pobre Naruto parecía como si hubiese sido atropellado por un vagón de mercancías.

Cuando Iruka-sensei anunció que los equipos ya habían sido seleccionados, Hinata empezó a empujar sus dedos índices mientras sus pensamientos iban a toda velocidad. _Estaré en un equipo con Naruto-Kun._ _No estaré en un equipo con Naruto-Kun._ Esos dos pensamientos se repitieron una y otra vez mientras Iruka iba leyendo la lista.

"El Equipo Siete lo formarán: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura se veía eufórica mientras la cara de Ino se volvía de piedra. Naruto parecía horrendamente decepcionado y Hinata se sintió apenada al verle así, a pesar de que esa elección hizo que aumentasen sus posibilidades.

"El Equipo Ocho lo formarán: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Aburame Shino."

La expresión de Naruto no cambió, pero Hinata pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar del pecho. Su pulso aumentó tanto que sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. No sólo Naruto había aprobado, además iban a estar en el mismo equipo. Ése se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de los días más felices de su vida, definitivamente el más feliz desde que su madre muriese.

Cuando las asignaciones de los equipos acabaron, tuvieron un descanso para almorzar, ya que sus instructores jonin les vendrían a verles esa tarde. Sasuke inmediatamente se levantó y se fue del cuarto, mientras Sakura comenzó a seguirle. Kiba gruñó al ponerse de de pie, frunció el ceño y se quejó que su equipo le hubiese dejado atrás.

Naruto siguió con la mirada a Sakura, y se sentó en silencio después de que ella saliese. Hinata sintió vergüenza por haberse alegrado de que Naruto estuviese en su equipo en lugar del de Sakura. Ella debía ser una persona horrible si conseguía la felicidad a costa de la tristeza de quien tanto admiraba. Agachando la cabeza, empezó a presionar sus dedos otra vez. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirar cuando Naruto salió de la habitación.

Después de un rato se levantó y se dirigió afuera. Ella vio a Aburame Shino sentado sobre un banco cerca del campo de juego. Decidida a conocer mejor a su otro compañero de equipo, Hinata se sentó en el otro lado del banco junto al silencioso joven.

"Parece… que vamos a ser compañeros de equipo," dijo en una voz muy baja.

El genio de los Aburame se giró hacia ella, con su cara inexpresiva – de lo poco que se podía ver detrás del collar de su chaqueta y las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas. "Sí." Dijo casi con como un susurro. Luego volvió a su posición inicial y Hinata se percató que estaba estudiando un hormiguero que se había construido delante del banco.

Hinata pestañeó y empezó a desenvolver su almuerzo. Pensó en si debía ofrecer algo a su compañero de equipo. Acostumbraba a traer más de la cuenta, esperando el día en que Naruto se olvidase de traer su tazón de ramen. Pero nunca tubo la oportunidad de compartir su comida con Naruto… aunque tampoco había tenido el valor de acercarse a él, se reprochó amargamente.

Shino, sin embargo, también había traído comida. Era un poco desconcertante ver a sus insectos kikai encima del plato consumir una porción de arroz y el pescado. Entonces se replegaron en una esquina cuando Shino usó los palillos para alimentarse.

Hinata mordió la bola de arroz y se preguntó que debía hacer. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta, intentando hablar con alguien que era incluso más silencioso que ella. "¿Esto… a que jonin piensas que nos asignarán?" Shino se giró hacia ella de nuevo. Durante un buen rato pareció que la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que apretase los dedos más rápido. "Dadas nuestras habilidades, creo que será un especialista en reconocimiento. Sin embargo la presencia de Uzumaki es desconcertante."

Hinata aspiró profundamente. "Estoy segura de que él trabajará muy duro para que tengamos éxito," dijo con la voz más firme que pudo usar.

Shino simplemente esperó varios segundos antes de contestar. "Quizás. Pero él no posee ninguna barrera de sangre o habilidades sensoriales. Me pregunto qué papel podrá realizar, o si simplemente fue colocado aquí para que no molestase."

Hinata sintió que su estómago se hacía más y más pequeño. Siempre se había preguntado si realmente se convertiría en una Kunoichi útil. ¿El equipo 8 era justamente el sitio donde ponían a los ninjas inútiles? ¿Habían sido ella y Naruto colocados aquí para que no molestasen a los demás? ¿Pero y Shino? Se suponía que él era el orgullo del clan Aburame, el mejor experto en insectos que habían producido en una generación. "Esto… no creo que seamos un equipo de shinobis que nadie quiere. Naruto trabaja muy duro cuando él se entrena por su cuenta, y al igual que nosotros a recibido un hitai-ite."

Shino giró nuevamente hacia su almuerzo. "Quizás lo hicieron para apartarlo de la academia. Hay algo acerca de él que a los adultos no les gusta. Mi clan no habla sobre eso, pero no le tienen en gran estima."

Mientras Hinata se alegraba de que Shino estuviese hablando más, sus palabras la disturbaban. Ella recordó la cara de su padre cuando una de las travesuras de Naruto fue mencionada en la cena. El miembro de la familia secundaria palideció bajo la furiosa mirada de Otousan, y por un instante Hinata pensó que su sello maldito había sido activado. Quizás Hinata no era la guerrera Hyuuga ideal, pero aun sin su Byakugan activo, ella era inteligente y sobre todo, observadora. De esa forma, no se le habían escapado las miradas que algunos de los adultos mostraban a quien tanto le importaba. "¿Seguramente no le odian por gastar unas pocas bromas? Naruto-kun nunca lastimó a nadie, ni siquiera por accidente."

"Creo que debe de ser algo más importante. He oído su nombre ser mencionado con anterioridad al 'incidente' del monumento a los Hokages". Contestó Shino.

Hinata estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero de equipo al fin había descubierto que tenía voz. Más tarde Hinata se preguntaría si fue desentrañar el misterio lo que le animó, o si fue simplemente el hecho de que alguien quisiese hablar con él. Hinata no es que fuese una admiradora de los insectos, pero no le asqueaban como a alguna de sus compañeras. "¿Qué más ha podido hacer para volverse tan impopular? Se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Puede que sea algo que él no hizo". Le contestó Shino. "No conozco a ningún otro Uzumaki en la aldea, así que el puede ser el hijo de alguna familia que por algún motivo cayó en desgracia. Hokage-sama jamás ejecutaría a un niño por las acciones de sus padres, sin importar lo atroces que fueran. Los aldeanos podrían no estar tan dispuestos a perdonarle."

Hinata se quedó quieta, mientras que su mente no paraba de dar vueltas a ese asunto, cuando la bola de arroz medio comida cayó en su fiambrera. Por lo que sabía Naruto no tenía padres y tuvo que vivir solo, sin que nadie le cuidase. Pensar que le echaban la culpa de los actos de gente que nunca había conocido, la hacía sentirse extraña. Era similar a la sensación que tuvo cuando su padre le dijo que Hanabi sería una mejor sucesora y como al menos ella podía hacerle sentir orgulloso… sólo que lo que sentía ahora era mucho más intenso.

Hyuuga Hinata estaba enfadada. Deliberadamente, aquellas personas habían herido a Naruto-kun con sus frías miradas. El chico de los grandes sueños que siempre sonreía y volvía a intentarlo no importaba las veces que hiciese falta – él se merecía algo mejor que eso. Ella había visto, como a veces, esa sonrisa desaparecía, la última ocasión fue tras el examen de genin, y aunque fue demasiado cobarde para decirle nada, su tristeza se le clavó en el corazón como si fuese un kunai.

Después de unos momentos fue capaz de dominar todas aquellas nuevas emociones y equiparse con la estéril máscara, que todo Hyuuga debía mostrar a los demás, según le habían enseñado. "eso es muy tonto por su parte", dijo de forma seca. "Ya que algún día él se convertirá en Hokage".

Shino no dijo nada más, simplemente volvió a mirar hacia su comida. Aunque no parecía que estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Hinata se conformó con que no hubiesen otras discrepancias. Acabaron su comida en silencio y se dirigieron a donde les esperaría su maestro.

OoOoOo

Naruto se sentó en su mesa con la cabeza entre las manos. El dolor de estomago por fin había pasado, pero el dolor en su corazón estaba empeorando. No era justo que Sakura estuviese en otro equipo, pero lo peor era que la hubiesen puesto junto a Uchiha-teme.

Cuando vio a Sasuke almorzando, Naruto tuvo una idea genial. Esa podría ser la última oportunidad que tendría de averiguar realmente que sentía Sakura por él. Afortunadamente, ese memo ultra confiado fue sorprendentemente fácil de subyugar. Demasiado para un genio. La mirada que hizo cuando apareció el tronco de substitución, en medio de una nube de humo y media docena de clones cayeron sobre él como la ira de Dios, fue lo mejor del día. Después de eso lo único que tuvo que hacer fue atar a ese tonto y usar la técnica de transformación para copiar su apariencia.

Encontró a Sakura justo donde la había dejado- menospreciando su existencia y perdiendo el tiempo buscando al idiota de Sasuke. Naruto jamás pensó que ella podía ser tan cruel- no cuando era tan hermosa y sonreía de una forma tan dulce. La forma en la que su cara se iluminó al acercarse a ella hizo que se quedase sin aliento, y por un momento casi olvidó que tenía la apariencia de Sasuke, no la suya propia.

Después de unos momentos, recordó el plan y se sentó junto a ella en el banco de piedra. Entonces probó de copiar la forma patentada de Sasuke de andar y mirar a la gente. Y pareció funcionar. Ya que Sakura rió tímidamente y se sonrojó.

"Así que," dijo Naruto, probando de parecer desinteresado. "¿Qué pasa con ese tal Naruto?" Parece que le gustas. Siempre te saluda muy amistosamente cada mañana y tú normalmente le golpeas en la cabeza."

Sakura pareció confusa durante un momento antes de comenzarse a reír. "Ese Naruto es un autentico coñazo. Ni siquiera me entiende cuando le hablo, y siempre se mete en mis asuntos. Ella suspiró. Al menos no le han puesto en nuestro mismo equipo, después de hoy no le tendré que volver a ver jamás. ¿Estás tan aliviado como yo, Sasuke-kun?".

Naruto perdió la voz en el momento que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Simplemente gruñó y se puso de pie. Se marchó con la cabeza baja mientras Sakura le llamaba. No quiso responder a sus confusos gritos. Quizás algún día llegaría a saber como se sentía. Aunque a ella no le importase. Estaba a mitad de camino de la academia cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir violentamente.

Naruto levantó la cabeza cuando sintió una presencia, llena de intento asesino, entrar en la clase. Sasuke no le miró directamente cuando pasó al lado suyo para sentarse en un asiento vacío, pero Naruto pudo sentir el odio de su compañero irradiar de todo su ser. Naruto también sabía que el presumido Uchiha no diría ni una palabra de lo que había pasado – antes preferiría morirse que admitir que 'el último de la clase' le había vencido en una lucha. Aunque le hubiese tomado por sorpresa, no era una excusa para alguien que había sido entrenado en las artes ninja… y aún menos el todopoderoso genio de los Uchiha. Naruto no miró directamente al otro joven, quien ignoraba la expresión confusa en el rostro de Sakura. _Esos dos se merecen el uno al otro. _Pensó amargamente. _Ella parece irritarle, y ahora Sakura tendrá la oportunidad de saber que se siente al ser ignorada y menospreciada. _Su mente estaba tan envuelta en la miseria que casi no notó a Iruka llamar al Equipo 8. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor. Iruka le frunció el ceño al estar al lado de Hinata y Shino. Entonces les presentó a una mujer de pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros, y con los ojos rojos. "Esta es Yuuhi Kurenai. Será vuestra instructora jonin. Buena suerte a todos". Iruka sonrió cuando Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se ajustó el hitai-ite que Iruka le había entregado.

Kurenai sonrió brevemente, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron atentos al conducirles al exterior. Hinata sonrió, un poco indecisa, a su nuevo compañero. Naruto la respetaba por ser una de las pocas chicas de su clase que no pasaba todo el día adulando a Uchiha-teme. Shino era un poco extraño. A diferencia de Naruto, no hablaba mucho, pero los otros niños le evitaban debido a sus insectos, algo que en cierta forma tenían en común. A Naruto no le molestaban los insectos, siempre que no intentasen meterse en su comida. Su actitud de vive y deja morir acababa justo donde empezaba su ramen. Mientras atravesaban la puerta, Naruto se encontró mirando hacia Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura, quienes todavía esperaban que apareciese su jonin instructor. Respiró profundamente y les dio la espalda, para acompañar a su nuevo equipo.

A Kurenai no se le escapó la última mirada que el joven ninja rubio dio cuando les acompaño fuera de la clase. _Debe de estar descontento de no estar en el mismo equipo que Haruno_, pensó Kurenai, _aunque nunca la he visto siendo simpática con él. ¿Fui yo alguna vez tan joven y estúpida? Probablemente no._

Les habló en voz alta mientras se dirigían al exterior. "Ahora me gustaría que cada uno se presentase y dijese algo sobre ellos mismos". Era mejor que las presentaciones se llevasen a cabo en un entorno familiar, para que todos estuviesen tranquilos. "Comenzaré yo misma, soy Yuuhi Kurenai, y he llegado a grado jonin en el último examen. Soy una especialista en varios tipos de genjutsu. Me gusta estudiar la psicología humana, cantar karaoke y cultivar mi jardín. No me gustan los borrachos y la gente que piensa que no puedo ser una ninja eficiente por el hecho de ser mujer. Mi ambición es demostrar que un equipo de especialistas en reconocimiento puede ser efectivo y veros a vosotros tres convertidos en jonins".

Naruto miró a cada uno de sus poco conversadores compañeros y se aclaró la garganta. "Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen. Odio el tiempo que tarda el ramen instantáneo en prepararse y los bastardos presuntuosos como Sasuke-teme. Mi ambición es convertirme en Hokage".

Cuando fue evidente que ni Shino ni Hinata iban a comenzar a hablar. Naruto dio un codazo al joven Aburame. La cabeza de Shino se giró tan rápidamente que el chico rubio retrocedió lentamente. Kurenai se preguntó si aquel joven de gafas oscuras estaba acostumbrado a algún tipo de contacto humano. "Soy Aburame Shino. Me gusta estudiar insectos y encontrar nuevas variedades que no hayan sido catalogadas por mi familia. Me desagrada la gente que mata insectos por ningún motivo concreto. Mi ambición es aprender todas las técnicas de los Aburame e inventar nuevas junto a mis `aliados´".

Una vez hubo acabado todo el mundo miró a Hinata, quien parecía a punto de hundirse en el suelo gracias a un Doton Jutsu. "Es-esto… Soy Hyuuga Hinata, me gusta la gente alegre… que es amable. No me gusta la… gente que hiere a los demás… sin ningún motivo de peso. Mi ambición es hacerme fuerte para que pueda ser reconocida por mi padre… y por alguien más.

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza severamente. Shino era tan centrado, u obsesivo como pensaba. La vida familiar de Hinata era tan mala como se había imaginado al haberla visto por primera vez. Y la atención de Naruto estaba completamente dispersa, lo cual era algo que también esperaba. Iban a necesitar un montón de trabajo duro, y como antes comenzasen mejor. "Muy bien. ¿Todos vosotros estaréis familiarizados con el campo de entrenamiento número diecinueve, verdad?". Eligiendo un espacio de terreno variable situado en el borde sur de la aldea. Cuando los tres contestaron que sí, continuó. "Bien. Vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba de vuestras habilidades. Nos reuniremos allí tan rápido como podáis". Al decir eso, sus manos formaron un sello y despareció en un remolino de hojas.

Cuando terminó con la técnica de substitución, Kurenai se dirigió a toda velocidad al área que había elegido, saltando de tejado en tejado y de árbol en árbol. Con su avanzado control del chakra, envió parte de su energía a sus piernas, permitiéndole llegar a velocidades increíbles al desplazarse.

Sorprendentemente apenas superó a Naruto. Todo el tiempo que pasó siendo perseguido tras haber hecho alguna broma había dado buenos resultados. El chico tenía una resistencia increíble, justo como había imaginado. Estaba sudando y resoplando cuando llegó, pero su color de piel y su respiración se normalizaron en menos de tres minutos. Claro que no era como si pudiese usar el sigilo para escapar de sus perseguidores, no con ese mono brillante de color naranja.

Shino llegó unos minutos más tarde, seguido por una Hinata sin aliento.

"Puedo ver que ambos tendréis que ambos tendréis que mejorar vuestra velocidad y resistencia. Dijo kurenai, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Es por qué vamos a formar parte de un equipo de reconocimiento?". Preguntó Shino.

"Sí y no,"contestó Kurenai. "Moverse rápidamente es especialmente importante para completar una misión de reconocimiento. Sin embargo el entrenamiento de resistencia ayudará a incrementar vuestras reservas de chakra, mejorará vuestro taijutsu y hará vuestro ninjutsu más fácil de usar."

Shino y Hinata asintieron con la cabeza. Naruto pareció confundido. "¿A que os estáis refiriendo todos con equipo de reconocimiento?". Preguntó finalmente.

Kurenai hizo un gesto de aprobación a su pregunta. Si tal y como se había imaginado, el chico lo había pasado tan mal en la academia. No quería que se cortase cuando le preguntase cosas. "Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Naruto. Cuando los genins son seleccionados para formar equipos, es bastante normal elegir a sus miembros haciendo que los poderes de cada uno se complementen. Por ejemplo, el Equipo Diez tiene un Nara, una Yamanaka y un Akimichi. Sus padres trabajaron bien juntos. Las técnicas de los Nara y los Yamanaka son especialmente útiles para capturar o inmovilizar a gente, y los Akimichi sobresalen en técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Además los Akimichi tienen algunos ataques especiales que son auténticamente devastadores, pero bastante fáciles de esquivar.

Naruto frunció el ceño durante un momento. "¿Así que Ino y Shikamaru les agarran, mientras Chouji les patea?".

Kurenai asintió. Esa es una forma en que las habilidades individuales se complementan las unas con las otras. Un equipo de reconocimiento está formado por gente cuyas habilidades les hacen ser candidatos idóneos para encontrar al enemigo o descubrir sus secretos. A veces la información es más valiosa que el oro- ser capaz de prepararse adecuadamente a los planes del enemigo ha decidido más guerras que cualquier técnica de lucha o jutsu.

"E-esto, Kurenai-sensei," dijo tímidamente Hinata. "Como mi, quiero decir nuestras habilidades nos hacen los candidatos idóneos para tal puesto".

"Esa también es una buena pregunta, Hinata". Tu Byakugan es una importante ventaja. Cuando lo activas puedes ver a grandes distancias y con poca luz. Con el correcto posicionamiento, podrías ver dentro de la tienda del comandante enemigo y leer sus planes de batalla, proporcionándonos una gran ventaja táctica. Los insectos de Shino pueden ser de un valor incalculable cuando tengamos que buscar enemigos. Anteriormente he trabajado con miembros de su clan y sé que los insectos kikai tienen un excelente sentido del olfato. También pueden hacer muy bien de centinelas. Cuando se despliegan alrededor del equipo, pueden alertarnos si una patrulla enemiga se aproxima. Uno de los grandes peligros que conlleva acercarse al territorio enemigo es que aumenta la posibilidad de que te encuentren y te ataquen."

Kurenai hizo una pausa, para pensar en como debía poner en una frase todo lo que quería decir a continuación. Sin embargo Naruto notó que algo faltaba en su respuesta.

"¿Sensei que papel desempeñaré yo?". Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecía que sólo tuviese una.

Kurenai suspiró. "No os voy a mentir. Las misiones de reconocimiento que serán asignadas a nuestro equipo van a ser peligrosas. Eso es por lo que no quiero que este equipo esté excesivamente especializado en búsquedas. Naruto, si pasa lo peor y somos descubiertos en medio del territorio enemigo, tu trabajo consistirá en ganarnos suficiente tiempo para escapar. Tu… inesperada… destreza con el Kage Bunshin te convierte en la persona ideal para que podamos escapar mientras distraes a nuestros perseguidores.

"¿Así que se trata de escapar?" Preguntó Naruto, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Sí, así es," contestó Kurenai. "Porque completar la misión es lo que un shinobi debe hacer. Demostrar quien es el más fuerte es sólo un juego de críos. Quedarse a luchar cuando el Hokage necesita tu información no es solamente estúpido, es alta traición. Los ninjas que no aprenden esta lección acostumbran a morir como tontos. Sus nombres no son esculpidos en el cenotafio porque desaprovecharon sus vidas, en lugar de sacrificarlas por algo verdaderamente útil."

Después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio. Kurenai les dio un momento para que asimilasen toda la información, entonces le hizo practicar movimientos básicos de taijutsu. Hinata demostró ser la mejor de los tres. Su forma era casi perfecta, y sus movimientos eran suaves y precisos. Aunque le faltaba algo de fuerza y velocidad, eso sería algo que ya vendría con la edad. El taijutsu de Shino era hábil, pero no particularmente inspirado, kurenai estaba segura de que lo practicaba más por el aumento de chakra que por otra cosa. Más chakra significaba más energía para sus insectos. Las posturas de Naruto eran horrorosas y su forma increíblemente chapucera. Pero al mismo tiempo era sorprendentemente rápido y parecía ser capaz de llevar a cabo volteretas imposibles para alguien de su edad. Cuando entrenó junto a Shino, probó en ser inusualmente apto en usar el terreno a su favor, cuando rebotó en una rama saliente y conectó una patada en la cabeza de su compañero de equipo.

Kurenai se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de porque sus técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo eran tan indisciplinadas. Sin parientes ni amigos, únicamente podía entrenar por su cuenta al salir de la escuela. Probablemente iba a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y probaba de aprender por su cuenta movimientos avanzados de taijutsu, tras mirar a otros ninjas practicarlos. Era un milagro que no lo hiciese peor. Ella consideró cuales eran sus posibilidades mientras observaba como Shino tiraba al suelo al chico rubio por quinta vez consecutiva.

"¡Parad!. Ya es suficiente". Los chicos se separaron y Kurenai pudo observar que tras respirar profundamente en dos ocasiones parecía que Naruto no había hecho nada de ejercicio. El taijutsu no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero si que conocía a un autentico maestro del tema. Y Gai le había estado pidiendo consejos para enseñar a sus alumnos a reconocer genjutsus avanzados.

Entonces les hizo mostrar alguno de sus ninjutsus preferidos. Shino usó sus insectos Kikai para convertir un tronco en un montón de serrín en menos de un minuto. Hinata usó la técnica de transformación para convertirse en la viva imagen de Kurenai – hasta que el tímido e indeciso lenguaje corporal reveló inmediatamente a la impostora. Naruto se levantó de un salto cuando fue su turno y dijo de forma entusiasmada. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!".

Hubo una sonora explosión y dos Narutos aparecieron al lado del original. Ambos parecían bastantes pálidos y enfermizos. Uno se escabulló inmediatamente tras unos arbustos y comenzó a toser violentamente. Kurenai sintió el estallido de chakra malformado cuando Naruto activó su técnica – estaba sorprendida de que hubiese producido algo. El otro gemelo se esfumó en una nube de humo al alcanzarle una ráfaga de viento.

"Muy impresionante," dijo Shino con un tono de voz inexpresiva. "Estoy seguro de que esto será una gran distracción si estamos a punto de ser capturados."

"¡Maldición!". Gruño Naruto. Su cara enrojecida se convirtió en un gesto de concentración, cuando formó nuevamente el sello del carnero y gritó a pleno pulmón "¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!". Kurenai sintió erizarse los pelos de su nuca cuando la inmensa oleada de chakra tomó forma. En un primer momento Kurenai pensó que lo estaba viendo todo borroso, pero eso fue únicamente el momento que precedió a la aparición de los duplicados. El hecho de que lo viese todo borroso fue porque Naruto llenó completamente el claro de clones. Ya había escuchado a Iruka el incidente con Mizuki, pero era completamente diferente ver a un genin usar una técnica de nivel jonin, creando casi un centenar de copias suyas. El chico tenía derecho a mostrarse orgulloso, con las manos alrededor del pecho. Especialmente porque no parecía que fuese a desmayarse por falta de chakra.

Las cejas de Shino aparecieron por encima de sus gafas; mientras que los ojos color perla de Hinata estaban muy abiertos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Eso está mucho mejor". Comentó efusivamente Kurenai. Naruto pestañeo varias veces y se rascó la coronilla, de forma vergonzosa. Por dentro, eso entristeció a Kurenai. Que el chico reaccionase tanto por un simple cumplido… decía mucho de su vida hasta ahora, nada bueno, por cierto. Su respeto por el Tercero había sufrido otro revés. El chico se merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía.

Naruto ordenó a sus clones que luchasen entre ellos, ya que Kurenai había dicho a sus tres alumnos que se sentasen a su alrededor. Ella simplemente ignoró al clon que estaba haciendo burlas a espaldas de Shino, lo cual ocasionó que a Hinata se le escapase una risita.

"Esa ha sido una excelente demostración, por parte de todos. Esta noche y mañana por la mañana me dedicaré a realizar planes de entrenamiento para los tres. Nos encontraremos aquí a mediodía para comentarlos, y entonces nos dirigiremos a la oficina del Hokage para realizar nuestra primera misión. Así que id a casa y dormid bien."

"¡Genial!." Gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. "¡Nuestra primera misión!". Dijo adoptando la pose de la victoria, lo cual hizo que Kurenai y Hinata sonriesen. Shino no reaccionó, al menos no visiblemente.

Mientras Hinata y Shino se marchaban, kurenai toco el hombro de Naruto. El chico se apartó del inesperado roce, de una forma que Kurenai encontró desconcertante. "Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas". Dijo de forma tranquila.

Naruto miró a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se estaban alejando cada vez más y más. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Kurenai suprimió la necesidad de usar alguna de las frases que había aprendido de Asuma. En lugar de eso le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le dijo. "Venga, te invitaré a comer algo, mientras hablamos."

La cara de Naruto se iluminó mientras comenzaron a caminar.

"Pero no será ramen".

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Si solamente comes fideos, no me extraña que seas el niño más pequeño de tu clase. ¿No sabes que no alimentarse correctamente puede afectar negativamente a tu crecimiento?".

En ese momento el rostro del joven ninja se convirtió en una máscara de terror.

Kurenai suspiró. "No estoy diciendo que no vuelvas a comer ramen nunca más. Pero si no incluyes vegetales, proteínas y productos frescos en tu dieta, jamás te desarrollarás completamente".

"Bebo leche cada día," dijo para defenderse.

"Ese es un buen comienzo, pero necesitas proteínas, y las verduras contienen vitaminas que no encontrarás en ningún otro sitio. Es increíble que no hayas sufrido raquitismo o escorbuto."

"¿Qué?".

"Enfermedades relacionadas con la malnutrición que los marineros sufrían cuando hacían largos viajes sin la comida adecuada."

"¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?". Le preguntó mientras salían del área de entrenamiento y volvían a entrar en la aldea.

"Porque soy una jonin," Decirle eso fue más fácil que explicarle que sufría de insomnio y que por eso se pasaba leyendo la mitad del tiempo que debería aprovechar para dormir. Leer era mucho más fácil que pensar en Mattai.

Mientras paseaban Kurenai se dio cuenta de las sutiles miradas furiosas y las burlas dirigidas a su estudiante. Comenzó a devolverles las miradas y a mostrar su autoridad, ajustándose el hitai-ite. Por Dios, ella era una jonin. No iba a aguantar esa actitud hacia ella o hacia Naruto por parte de nadie.

Sus ojos rojos eran un simple rasgo de la familia Yuuhi, pero mientras fue genin desarrolló un genjutsu de bajo nivel, que les daba un sutil brillo. Era más bien un truco de feria, pero Mattai creía que era hilarante. Era bastante útil con la gente menos inteligente de Konoha, aldeanos que pensaban que ella era `demasiado bonita´ para ser una ninja, y con shinobis que no aceptaban un no como respuesta.

Los sellos se podían hacer de forma fácil y discreta, y muy pronto comenzó a utilizarlo contra todo el mundo que la miraba mal. El brillo apenas era visible con la fugaz luz de la tarde, pero siempre tenía el efecto deseado. Kurenai esbozó una sonrisa cuando un odioso aldeano tropezó sobre su propia mercadería, cuando apartó sus ojos de Naruto y la miró a ella. El sonido de sus botellas rotas fue como música para sus oídos.

Naruto miró hacia ella y cuando vio sus ojos se puso algo nerviosos. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. A diferencia de las sonrisas anteriores, esta era algo tímida, con una pizca de diablura. Kurenai se preguntó si aquella fue la primera sonrisa autentica que le había mostrado.

'Moritake's' era un pequeño café dirigido por un antiguo shinobi, que había sido amigo de Kobaru-sensei. Moritake-san había perdido la mayor parte de su pierna izquierda por una trampa explosiva a mitad de la guerra contra la aldea oculta de la piedra, lo cual hizo que se retirase del servicio activo. Pero mientras dirigía el bar le encantaba escuchar las historias de los nuevos graduados, convirtiendo el lugar en un sitio muy popular para los ninjas de más de una generación.

Kurenai siempre se dejaba caer por ahí en el cumpleaños de Kobaru-sensei y en el aniversario de aquel fatídico día, cuando… De cualquier forma Moritake la reconoció enseguida. Naruto la siguió de forma indecisa mientras ella paseaba por el bar. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de locales.

"¡Pero si es Kurenai-chan!". Dijo Moritake-san con una sonrisa en la boca. "¿Y quien es este mocoso?".

"Este es Uzumaki Naruto," dijo con un tono de voz muy seria, "uno de los estudiantes a mi cargo".

Le decepcionó un poco la expresión intranquila en el rostro de su amigo, pero pudo ver que rápidamente, lo superó y sonrió al chico. "Ya sé lo que quiere beber ella, ¿a ti te apetece un poco de té?".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Kurenai se preguntó por que estaba tan silencioso. Ella cogió una botella de sake caliente, con una sonrisa, y pidió una orden de yakitori, junto a arroz al vapor con verduras. Naruto la siguió mientras ella llevaba las bebidas a una mesa del rincón.

Se sentaron y Kurenai se sirvió en un platillo un poco de sake para aclararse la garganta. Miró a Naruto, quien tomó un sorbo de té, aunque parecía algo triste. Kurenai miró a su alrededor.

_¿Esta tan silencioso por los nervios de haber entrado en un __restaurante?_

"¿Has estado alguna vez en un sitio como este?". Le preguntó con una voz suave.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "No. Yo acostumbro a ir a 'Ichiraku's' a comer ramen, está muy bueno allí, y…" De repente su voz se esfumó.

"¿Y no te echan de allí como en otros sitios?".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y refunfuñó, "gente estúpida".

"Sé porqué actúan de esa forma," dijo Kurenai mientras que Naruto se puso tenso. "Y tienes razón," continuó "son gente estúpida…"

Naruto la miró detenidamente. "Iruka dijo que estaba prohibido contarlo".

"Y lo está. Pero yo estaba allí, cuando ocurrió todo. Apenas era una genin recién salida de la academia, fue por eso que nos asignaron a las áreas más alejadas del conflicto. Nadie sabe por que ese demonio decidió atacar Konoha, y dudo que jamás lo sepamos. Pero que la gente te culpe a ti por sus acciones es un intento de contraatacar a algo que les hizo tener miedo y odio durante mucho tiempo. Eso no justifica su mal comportamiento. La ley del Hokage me prohíbe decir nada a nadie que no lo sepa ya – pero tú si que lo sabes. Eso sí la ley no se aplica a ti – tú puedes decírselo a quien quieras".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría decirle a alguien porque me odian todos los adultos?".

No creo que todos los adultos te odien. Yo no. No tuviste nada que ver con lo que pasó a la aldea, además mantienes el sello que impide que eso vuelva a pasar. Creo que a tus amigos, a tus verdaderos amigos no les importará.

"No creo que tenga amigos así Kurenai-sensei".

"Quizás sí, quizás no. Tal vez los tendrás en el futuro, así que no cierres ninguna opción. De cualquier forma, tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿ibas en serio cuando hablabas sobre tu sueño? ¿Acerca de convertirte en Hokage?".

"¡Sí!" Gritó Naruto tan alto que la gente que estaba en las mesas de al lado se giraron a ver que pasaba.

"Convertirte en Hokage significa que tendrás que tomar decisiones para proteger a la aldea y a toda la gente que vive en ella," le informó Kurenai. "Incluso a aquellas personas que hoy en día te miran mal y te tratan como a un criminal. ¿Estás seguro que quieres dedicar tu vida a protegerles a ellos también?".

Naruto respiró profundamente. "¿Ya lo estoy haciendo, verdad? El Cuarto me escogió por algún motivo para mantener a raya a ese zorro demoníaco. Cada día que pasa evito que destruya Konoha. Si él me escogió para ese deber. Me gustaría pensar que fue porque me encontró merecedor de esa responsabilidad. Quiero que todo el mundo me vea de esa forma, para que su elección no sea en vano".

Kurenai se reclinó en su asiento y tomó otro sorbo de sake. El alcohol caliente bajo por su garganta hasta llegar al estomago. Las razones del chico podían no ser las mejores, pero conocía a un montón de chicos de su edad cuyas ambiciones estaban plantadas en un suelo menos fértil. "De acuerdo," dijo, "quizás podamos convertirte en un digno sucesor y pienso ayudarte a conseguirlo".

Naruto la contempló, con los ojos bien abiertos. Quizás ella había sido la primera persona que no se había reído de su ambición. Dudó que Hinata lo hiciera, pero primero tendría que encontrar el coraje para hablar con él. Algo en que tendría que ayudarla próximamente.

"Lo primero es lo primero". Continuó Kurenai. "Cuando tienes un gran objetivo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dividirlo en pequeñas metas que tienes que superar. Así puedes usarlas como marcas para llegar a tu objetivo final. ¿Ahora dime, que rangos están por debajo de Hokage?".

"Jonin y jonin especialista". Contestó Naruto.

"¿Y antes de eso?".

"Chuunin".

"¿Así que unas buenas marcas serían conseguir el rango de chuunin y jonin, verdad?".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, antes de que puedas pasar el examen de chuunin, necesitamos convertirte en un autentico genin".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Pero si yo ya soy un genin," protestó.

"Naruto," dijo Kurenai firmemente. "No voy a mentirte. En estos momentos tienes que mejorar muchas cosas. Tienes mucho potencial, pero por varios motivos, muchos de los cuales no son culpa tuya, no has podido alcanzarlo, por otro lado, parece que estás dispuesto a trabajar duramente por tus objetivos. ¿Es eso cierto?".

Naruto parecía triste, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Un poco de trabajo duro puede ayudarte". Kurenai tomó otro sorbo de sake. "Con tu resistencia podrás entrenarte al máximo. No estaba bromeando sobre tu papel en el equipo. Si las cosas se ponen mal, dependerán de ti para evitar el peligro. Tus clones lucharán mejor si tú mejoras tu taijutsu. Como más ninjutsu aprendas, más bien podrás usar esa enorme cantidad de posees. Llegará el día en que las vidas de Shino y Hinata dependerán de ti. La mía también. He decidido ponerte entrenamiento extra. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?".

Kurenai se encontró pestañeando rápidamente ante la expresión en el rostro de Naruto. La anterior sonrisa no fue nada en comparación con esta. La mano de Naruto temblaba mientras probaba de agarrarse a la mesa. "Kurenai-sama, y-yo…".

"Simplemente esfuérzate al máximo en tu entrenamiento". Le interrumpió Kurenai, usando un animado tono de voz. "Y cuando seas Hokage asígname un montón de misiones fáciles, y estaremos en paz. "¿De acuerdo?".

"¡Sí!". Exclamó Naruto.

En ese momento llegó la comido y ambos dijeron "¡Itadakimasu!" y comenzaron a comer. Mentalmente Kurenai agradeció la interrupción. Su alumno se estaba poniendo algo emotivo, y eso se estaba volviendo contagioso. Era tan bueno y sincero con todo. Kurenai había sido hija única, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hubiese significado tener un hermano menor.

Después de que la camarera se llevase los platos. Kurenai bebió el último sorbo de sake. "También tendremos que hacer algo con esto," dijo acercándose y tocando la manga de Naruto.

"¿El qué?".

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Esto… ¿acaso sufres de ceguera a los colores?".

Naruto copió la expresión del rostro de su maestra. "No".

"¿Entonces sabrás que llevas puesto un mono de color naranja brillante, verdad?".

Naruto asintió. ¿Que tiene de malo?".

"Naruto, vamos a tener que infiltrarnos en territorio hostil. Vestirse con colores brillantes no será una buena idea. Ese es el motivo porque Shino y Hinata llevan colores neutrales".

"pero tu vas vestida de rojo, y ese chal que llevas puesto es de color blanco y negro". Protestó.

"Pero no acostumbro a llevarlo en las misiones, además muchas kunoichis se visten con colores llamativos para pasar desapercibidas entre las civiles. Incluso si hace falta puedo cambiar fácilmente mi apariencia con un genjutsu. El color más brillante que llevé siendo genin fue un rojo oscuro que a lo lejos parecía marrón".

"Pero me gusta este vestido," dijo Naruto gimoteando, mirando de un lado a otro y frunciendo el ceño.

Había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Primero pensó si no era que no podía permitirse comprar ropa nueva. Pero con el dinero que recibía del Hokage y su gusto por la comida barata, no podía ir tan justo de dinero. Entonces se acordó de las miradas de los comerciantes.

"Te diré una cosa, encontrémonos en la torre del Hokage a las nueve de la mañana y te llevaré a una tienda que conozco".

Naruto levantó la cabeza y asintió animadamente, con lo que sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Mientras esperaba la cuenta se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, pensando en toda esa situación. Era evidente que el chico no quería acercarse a las tiendas, pero eso le dejó intrigada de donde había encontrado ese mono naranja. Quizás era un desecho de algún rastrillo, o fue la única cosa que quisieron venderle. Quizá un despreciable trozo de basura humana esperó que un color brillante le convirtiese en un blanco más fácil para sus enemigos.

Kurenai no conocía personalmente al dueño de la tienda de equipamiento que frecuentaba, pero si trataba mal a Naruto delante de su presencia, sería lo último que haría. Experimentar dos horas en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto le había dejado ganas de golpear, y probablemente matar, a más de una persona.

Después de pagar la cuenta, envió a Naruto a casa, después de recordarle donde y cuando habían quedado. Entonces Kurenai se fue directamente a casa para poder dormir. Había planeado levantarse muy pronto para tener ciertas palabras con el Tercero antes de llevar a Naruto de compras, para que pudiese equiparse correctamente.

Notas del autor (traducidas).

El punto de divergencia de este AU fanfic es la decisión de Yuuhi Kurenai de ver más de cerca a los candidatos a genin después de que Sarutobi le pidió que formase un equipo de genins.

El pasado de Kurenai es una página en blanco que me deja algo de espacio para escribir. Como os habéis podido dar cuenta, parte de su decisión a ser tan esmerada con sus genins es debido a una tragedia que ocurrió al equipo de cuando ella fue una genin. Más acerca de esto será revelado en el futuro.

Naruto se volverá en más y más OOC con el tiempo. Un montón de su personalidad parece haberse formado como una reacción a la negligencia que ha sido la base de su vida. Siempre me pregunté lo que él habría llegado a ser con un mentor de principios sólidos que realmente cuidara de con él. (Jiraiya cuidó del chico más tarde, pero el Ermitaño Sapo es la irresponsabilidad encarnada.)

Como los efectos de este pequeño cambio comenzarán a propagar a través de la línea cronológica original, esperad que cosas comiencen a cambiar más y más.

Así es que, dígame lo que les parece. Las revisiones son siempre bienvenidas y me instan a escribir más rápido.

Notas del Traductor.

Hola y bienvenidos a uno de los mejores fanfics de Naruto que jamás he leído. Los personajes y la trama son geniales y una vez comienzas a leerlo te engancha. Con respecto a la nota del autor sobre la OCC de Naruto no esperéis un Naruto finolis ni nada por el estilo. Desde mi punto de vista y ya me he leído los doce primeros capítulos Naruto sigue siendo Naruto, solo que gracias a la ayuda de Kurenai madura un poco antes… pero no os quiero estropear lo que de seguro tenéis ganas de leer. Así que leedlo vosotros mismos.

Por cierto he mantenido la mayoría de las palabras japonesas que el autor ha puesto porque he considerado que están al nivel de cualquier lector de manga. Pero si alguien tiene problemas con alguna que me envié un e-mail y se la traduciré.

Tal y como habéis podido leer al principio del capítulo, ni yo ni el autor Matthew Shocke, tambien conocido como S'TarKan poseemos los derechos de la obra original, pero yo poseo el permiso de S'Tarkan para traducir su obra, si os interesan más sus trabajos, aquí tenéis un link a su ficha:

.net/u/884184/STarKanSTarKan

Hasta la vista.


	2. Una dolorosa mañana

Notas del Traductor I

Tanto el autor como yo no poseemos ningún derecho sobre la obra de Kishimoto.

Hola a todos, en primer lugar me gustaría daros las gracias a todos por todos los cometarios que me habéis enviado. Traducir esta obra a veces puede ser agotador, pero vuestros comentarios me han puesto las pilas, así que si queréis enviar más, todos serán bienvenidos. Y ahora sin más dilación comienza el segundo episodio.

OoOoOo

Capítulo Dos

Kurenai entornó los ojos mientras la luz de la mañana iluminaba el exterior de la blanca torre del Hokage. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, exponencialmente aumentado por la falta de sueño y la compañía que había tenido. Había estado despierta más de lo que había planeado, pensando acerca de sus genins. Esperaba que Naruto la pudiese ayudar a sacar a Hinata de su concha. Hacer que la poco respetada heredera Hyuuga se convirtiese en una poderosa shinobi sería una venganza `indirecta´ contra el líder de aquel clan arrogante, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

Pero parecía que Naruto iba a necesitar tanta o más ayuda al respecto. Una vez apartabas los gritos y las bromas, era tan inseguro como Hinata. Solamente que lo escondía mejor. Shino tenía menos problemas que sus compañeros, psicológicamente hablando, pero parecía carecer de su empuje. Parecía no querer esforzarse mucho. Quizás esa era la personalidad imparcial que tanto cultivaban los Aburame. Aquellos que había conocido anteriormente eran tan inexpresivos y precisos como los insectos a los que se habían unido. Iba a ser todo un desafió entender a Shino.

Las deficiencias de Naruto iban a ser el problema más importante, y el que más tiempo iba a necesitar para corregir. Despertándose antes de las cinco, gracias a su alarma personal, fue a buscar a Maito Gai en su campo de entrenamiento favorito.

Kurenai tenía la teoría de que como más hábil fuese el jonin más rarezas en su personalidad aparecían para compensar el estrés de sus misiones. Si alguna vez quería hacer una presentación de su teoría delante de la Sociedad Filosófica Natural de Konoha, Maito Gai sería la prueba A. tenía la certeza de que él se había caído de cabeza al suelo cuando era un bebé. Repetidas veces. Pero no podía explicar como había sobrevivido para convertirse en genin. Era deprimente pero cierto, que él había comenzado a obsesionarse con las mallas verdes y el poder de la juventud después de convertirse en jonin.

Yuuhi Kurenai temía el día en que se despertase y se diese cuenta de que ella era tan excéntrica, a su manera. No le quedaría otro remedio que tomar la senda más honorable y acabar con su propia vida.

Como mínimo Gai era predecible con sus obsesiones. Cada mañana que no tenían misiones, él y Rock Lee se levantaban antes del amanecer, para entrenar en absurdamente intrincadas combinaciones de taijutsu. Como mínimo enfocaba sus obsesiones en algo positivo. Su taijutsu era reconocido como el mejor de esta generación, y había tomado bajo su cargo a un estudiante con una capacidad de chakra subdesarrollada y lo había convertido en un shinobi eficiente.

Suponía que el estrés extra de completar misiones sin poder usar ninjutsu o genjutsu era considerable. Eso explicaría el acelerado descenso de Rock Lee en la locura de las mallas verdes de su sensei.

Por otro lado, era difícil criticar sus resultados. Aquel genin vestido de verde se movía tan rápido, que sin enviar chakra a los ojos era imposible seguirle, y sus puñetazos dejaban visibles marcas en los duros postes de entrenamiento. Naruto podía aprender mucho aquí.

Gai dejó de mirar a su pupilo y mostró lo que probablemente pensaba que era una sonrisa encantadora. "¡Kurenai-san, te has levantado temprano para poder ver en acción el poder de la juventud!".

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza, aunque imaginó que su sonrisa era un poco forzada. De ninguna forma ella era una persona madrugadora. "Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí".

La expresión de Gai se convirtió en una sonrisa un poco engreída. "¡Se requiere mucho entrenamiento para convertirse en un genio del trabajo duro!".¡Pero Lee lo conseguirá porque en él arde el fuego de la juventud!".

"¡Yosh! ¡Gai-sensei!".

"¡Lee-kun!".

"¡Gai-sensei!".

Kurenai supo que necesitaba parar a esos dos antes de que fuesen más lejos. Su inminente migraña estaba a punto de estallar. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de entrenamiento suplementario para Tenten, y sobre algo más".

Maito Gai podía estar demasiado absorto en sí mismo, entusiasmarse demasiado y no tener ni el más mínimo sentido estético, pero no era estúpido. "¡Lee! ¡Corre cinco vueltas alrededor de Konoha!"

"¡Sí, Gai-sensei! ¡Y si no lo consigo sin pararme ni un segundo escalaré hasta la cumbre del monumento a los Hokages usando sólo mis manos!"

Gai despidió a su estudiante. Kurenai se preguntó si Naruto estaría a salvo, estando con esos dos. Más tarde cuando se quedase a solas con su genin tendría que dejarle claro que el color verde neon no era apropiado para la ropa de un ninja.

Kurenai guardó esos pensamientos cuando Gai se puso delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, en lo que él creía que era una pose seriosa.

"Ahora que Lee está poniendo a prueba su resistencia, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?". Su sonrisa era un poco espeluznante para Kurenai.

"He estado reflexionando sobre tu idea de cómo usar nuestros conocimientos especializados para mejorar el desarrollo de nuestros alumnos." Dijo de forma cuidadosa.

Eso no fue exactamente lo que dijo cuando algunos de los jonins se reunieron para beber. Lo que en verdad dijo, fue algo más parecido a que sentía lástima de cualquier estudiante asignado a Kakashi, y que con gusto él mismo le entrenaría por haberle tocado un sensei tan inhumano. A lo que Kakashi simplemente respondió preguntándole si había dicho algo.

"¿Nani?". Las cejas de dos centímetros y medio de Gai formaron una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"Pues verás," contestó Kurenai. "Creo que es una excelente idea, y me gustaría proponerte un trato. Tengo un estudiante que necesita mucho entrenamiento extra en su taijutsu. Si se pudiese unir a ti y a Lee por las mañanas, proporcionarías a Lee un buen compañero de entrenamiento. A cambio Tenten puede unirse a nosotros cuando demos entrenamiento de genjutsu. Lee también puede venir, si crees que eso le beneficiará". El otro estudiante de Gai, Hyuuga Neji, no necesitaba esas clases. Con su Byakugan podía ver a través de muchos genjutsus, y a Kurenai no le entusiasmaba la forma con la que miraba a su prima Hinata. El dedo pulgar de Gai se paseó por su mentón en su pose de 'pensador'.

"Tenten podría beneficiarse mucho de tus clases, y Lee podría saber que tiene que hacer si cae presa de un genjutsu. ¿Cuál de tus estudiantes quieres que entrene?".

"Uzumaki Naruto", replicó Kurenai, esperando a medir la respuesta de Gai.

A su favor, simplemente asintió con la cabeza pensativamente. "Es un poco pequeño, aunque sin duda arde en él el fuego de la juventud. ¿Crees que será capaz de seguir el ritmo de Lee?". La pregunta era inocente, pero Kurenai pudo ver en ella el orgullo que aquel hombre había depositado en su discapacitado/especializado alumno.

"La energía de Naruto es casi de nivel jonin. Incluso cuando se queda sin aliento, está listo para volver a luchar en un par de minutos. También está muy motivado para mejorar". Entonces Kurenai sonrió. El anzuelo estaba echado. "No me sorprendería que, una vez que se acostumbre a vuestra rutina, no comience a haceros sudar a ambos".

Según lo que sabía Maito Gai nunca había rechazado un desafió de ningún tipo. Nunca jamás. "¡Yosh! ¡Pondremos a prueba el poder de su juventud! ¡Kurenai-san, envíame aquí a tu estudiante mañana por la mañana y le convertiremos en un genio del trabajo duro, solamente superado por mi Lee-kun!".

Fue tan fácil que Kurenai se sintió un poco mal. "Bien, ya le diré a Naruto cuando trabajaremos sobre genjutsu para que tus estudiantes puedan unirse a nosotros".

El sol de la mañana, reflejado en los dientes de aquel hombre estaba comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza, así que se despidió y fue a buscar una taza bien cargada de café.

No había muchas tiendas en Konoha que vendiesen café. La bebida europea estaba comenzando a hacerse popular en el País del Fuego. Habían pocos sitios donde sirviesen la bebida cafeinada, que estuviesen abiertos tan temprano por la mañana (o tan tarde por la noche, depende del punto de vista). No era ninguna coincidencia que todas estuviesen cerca de la torre del Hokage. Un montón de tiendas abiertas todo el día tenían su negocio asentado allí.

Reforzada por dos tazas de la mezcla más fuerte que pudo encontrar, Kurenai se dirigió a las oficinas del Hokage. Los guardas chuunin que la protegían tenían unos ojos casi tan rojos como los suyos, confirmando sus suposiciones. Se rumoreaba que el Tercero trabajaba durante muchas horas, levantándose temprano por la mañana y muchas veces no durmiendo en toda la noche. Sus únicos descansos a las presiones de su puesto eran los cortos paseos que hacía por la aldea, mirando que tal iba esto y aquello. Incluso estos paseos tenían un propósito, ya que con frecuencia él veía cosas que los demás no podían.

Con todo lo que sabía de la dedicación de aquel hombre a la aldea y a sus residentes, Kurenai no podía entender porque había dejado que la situación fuese tan lejos. Las cosas que había descubierto en esa semana la habían puesto furiosa y hambrienta de respuestas.

Pero un arrebato emocional, no le iba a dar esas respuestas, así que encerró sus rasgos en una máscara impasible y hizo una reverencia a los guardas chuunin. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí misma que ahora ya les superaba en rango. "Deseo hablar con Hokage-sama, si está disponible".

"¡Hai!". Gritó el guardia de su derecha. "Él la ha estado esperando, Kurenai-san".

No supo si se estaba echando un farol o no. Pero de cualquier forma, la impresionó. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, mientras le abrieron la puerta y entró en la oficina del Hokage.

Ver al 'Profesor' así, con la dura y nada indulgente luz de la mañana, le hizo recordar que aquel hombre ya tenía más de setenta años, y que debería de estar felizmente retirado. En lugar de eso; desde la muerte del Cuarto había tenido que volver a su antigua oficina, durante doce años más. Sintió una punzada de compasión por el trabajo ingrato de aquel hombre, pero la apartó rápidamente al recordar una persona que se merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía.

"Te has levantado pronto, Kurenai," dijo con un tono de voz suave.

"Sí, Hokage-sama," le replicó en un tono formal, aunque su voz era ligeramente fría."He tenido una conversación que ha hecho que dormir sea… difícil".

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, le preguntó. "¿Y con quién ha sido esta conversación?".

"Uzumaki Naruto. Y después de conocerle un poco… he comenzado a cuestionarme mi lealtad a Konoha".

Había elegido esas palabras con la intención de provocar una reacción. Una declaración de pensamientos que indicasen un sentimiento de traición, deberían encontrarse con una respuesta ultrajante. Aunque no esperaba ese comportamiento del Hokage, no estuvo preparada para lo que hizo.

Sonrió.

"Me agrada ver que Naruto ha encontrado a alguien más que lo comprende," dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y volvía a encender su pipa.

"Usted…". Eran pocas las veces en que Yuuhi Kurenai no sabía que decir, pero necesitó un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabía que pasaba con el chico? ¿Por que ha permitido esto, Hokage-sama?".

El Tercero suspiró y por un momento sus ojos le mostraron el destello de un alma sumamente cansada. "Si solamente el Hokage fuese tan poderoso como todo el mundo cree". Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa cansada. "Estaría bien ser capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera, aunque sólo fuese por un rato".

Kurenai frunció el ceño. Esto no iba como ella había planeado. "¡Pero usted es el Hokage! ¡Vuestra palabra es ley!".

"Lo es, pero de forma limitada. En realidad, el Hokage simplemente muestra a los aldeanos y a los shinobis el camino. Es decisión de ellos seguir su liderazgo. Las dos mitades de esta ecuación tienen que trabajar juntas si se quiere conseguir algo".

"¿Y en el caso del chico?". Preguntó. Kurenai tenía el presentimiento que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero debía de estar segura.

"Puedes llevar al buey al río, pero sólo beberá si lo desea. Los representantes de la aldea y los líderes de los clanes me pidieron que ejecutara al chico, o que en su defecto se le exiliase de la aldea. Yo me negué a hacerlo. Les dije que el chico es el legado del Cuarto, y que él deseaba que fuese visto como un héroe, por ser el carcelero del Kyuubi. Me hicieron una reverencia y me dieron la razón, y entonces cuando volvieron a su casa dijeron a sus subordinados que rehuyesen al muchacho.

"Pero si ellos están desafiando tus ordenes… usted es el Hokage". La cafeína en la sangre de Kurenai la mantenía despierta, pero también hacía que sus pensamientos se agitasen como serpientes rabiosas, mientras probaba de calcular la magnitud de esta traición.

"No harán nada para desafiarme abiertamente," le aseguró Sarutobi. Ya han aprendido esa lección. Algunos aldeanos han intentado matar al chico en numerosas ocasiones, siempre frustrados por la intervención de los ANBU. Incluso ha habido veces en que shinobis, enloquecidos por su dolor, han intentado acabar con la vida del muchacho". Sus ojos se endurecieron. "Encontraron el mismo destino. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora me dan la razón con sus bocas, pero me desobedecen con el corazón. Como Hokage puedo decirle a la gente que deben tratar al chico correctamente, pero a menos que yo o uno de mis subordinados estén delante de esa persona, no harán nada que piensen que les haya sido impuesto. Konoha nunca ha puesto muchas restricciones en las vidas privadas de sus habitantes, pero parece que hay un inconveniente en esa libertad".

Kurenai se encontró en una de las sillas delante del Hokage. No sabía decir cuando se había sentado. "¿Así que me está diciendo que los aldeanos y una gran parte de los shinobis… están tan decididos a abusar de Naruto que incluso actuarían a sus espaldas? , ¿Entonces básicamente tiene una acto de desobediencia civil en lo que concierne al muchacho?".

Sarutobi asintió. "Esa es una forma de resumirlo". Los aldeanos miran al chico y ven un reflejo de sus miedos. Los shinobis ven el reflejo de una gran perdida y de su derrota. No le verán de forma diferente hasta que pueda llegar a sus corazones y hacerles ver la verdad. Creo que llegará un día en que Naruto será reconocido en toda la aldea por lo que realmente es, y aquellos que le desdeñaron en el pasado, lamentarán de corazón sus acciones".

"¿Lamentos?". Preguntó Kurenai bruscamente. "Futuros lamentos no significan nada para él ahora mismo. Es increíble que no haya huido, o que no haya comenzado a matar a todo aquel que vea. Esos idiotas tendrán suerte si por culpa suya, no se convierte en el monstruo que tanto temen. ¿No hubiese sido más humano enviarle fuera? ¿Permitirle haber crecido en una remota aldea donde nadie supiese quién era?".

"No," dijo el Hokage con voz firme. "Naruto pertenece a Konoha. El Cuarto quiso que fuese el héroe de la aldea, no un paria exiliado". Levantó su mano cuando Kurenai estuvo a punto de hablar. "Incluso aunque hubiese sido más fácil para él, hay otras razones por las que debe permanecer aquí. He recibido rumores sobre un grupo que ha estado buscando información acerca de los Jinchuurikis. Nadie sabe para que la quieren, pero Naruto estará mejor en Konoha, aprendiendo a defenderse.

"¿Ése fue el motivo por el qué fue admitido en la Academia Ninja?".

"Él quiso que lo admitiesen…" dijo el Hokage con una leve sonrisa.

"Desde que yo recuerde, siempre ha estado muy determinado para convertirse en shinobi. Yo únicamente me aseguré que nadie se lo impidiera".

"¿Pero a caso no han intentado sabotearle a la menor oportunidad?". Kurenai sabía que un jonin debía mantener la calma y la lógica en todo momento… pero su frustración por todo lo que había descubierto la estaban poniendo a prueba.

"Y a pesar de eso lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad?". La amable sonrisa permanecía en el rostro del Hokage. "Ha recibido su Hitai-ite de su sensei, un hombre que perdió a toda su familia por culpa del Kyuubi". Durante un momento hizo una pausa, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurenai. "Y ahora te tiene a ti".

De repente Kurenai sintió como si hubiese pasado una especie de prueba.

"¿Usted estaba esperando que viniese a decirle todo esto, verdad?".

Él hizo que sí con la cabeza. "Aunque no te esperaba tan pronto".

"Me reuní con Gai. El taijutsu de Naruto necesita mejorar urgentemente. A cambio me comprometí con él a enseñar genjutsu a Tenten, algo en lo que Gai es un negado". Después de decir eso casi se mordió la lengua. Técnicamente los jonins eran responsables del entrenamiento de sus propios genins. No había una regla específica que prohibiese lo que había hecho, pero era algo que iba definitivamente en contra de las de las costumbres.

El Hokage comenzó a reírse, lo cual la dejó en estado de choque.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, confía en romper las normas de forma que nos haga preguntarnos por que no lo hemos hecho antes".

Kurenai se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por ese tipo de humor. "Es simple sentido común. Gai es el mejor instructor de taijutsu que conozco. Emplea mejor su tiempo enseñándolo que intentando mostrar a sus alumnos técnicas de genjutsu. Algo que yo puedo hacer mejor".

"Veo la lógica de tu plan. Muchos jonins no admitirían que alguien puede enseñar una materia mejor que ellos".

"Espero que mis genins estén lo mejor preparados posible antes de que les guíe fuera de los muros de Konoha. Todos sabemos como… lo inesperado puede ocurrir siempre", su intención no fue sonar sarcástica, pero no pudo contener esas palabras.

"Todavía no puedes olvidar ese día". Dijo sin ser una pregunta.

"No hay respuestas a lo que ocurrió". Su voz estaba cargada con una profunda tensión, como un cable de acero que lentamente se estaba tensando.

"Quieres decir que no hay respuestas que tú puedas aceptar," a pesar de sus palabras la voz del Hokage era gentil. Parecía antes de nada, triste.

"Algunas cosas rozan los límites de la coincidencia… y todos sabemos quien fue el mayor beneficiado de esta tragedia. El cable comenzó a vibrar.

"Pero no hay ninguna prueba".

"¿Eso indica su inocencia? ¿O su culpa? No importa. Ahora tengo otro equipo con alguien a quien él le gustaría ver por el suelo. Y esta vez no voy a dejar nada al azar.

Y ese fue el motivo por el qué se quedó esperando a su alumno, fuera de la torre del Hokage. Sintiendo que poco a poco su dolor de cabeza empeoraba.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho. Poco antes de la novena hora, una mancha naranja apareció en la lejanía, saltando de tejado en tejado. Ella le miró atentamente, pero no parecía que hubiese nadie persiguiéndole, lo cual fue un alivio. Esperaba que parase de cometer trastadas todo el tiempo. Especialmente ahora que iba a estar demasiado ocupado como para aburrirse. Naruto saltó delante de ella, sonriendo como un loco.

Ella levantó una ceja y le preguntó. "¿Dónde está el incendio?".

"Esto, ayer dijiste que un equipo de reconocimiento debía correr mucho. Así que he pensado que sería un buen entrenamiento llegar aquí lo más rápido posible".

Kurenai asintió. "Y tu alarma no ha sonado y apenas te has despertado a tiempo para llegar aquí".

Naruto rió de forma incómoda, mientras se rascaba la nuca, un poco avergonzado.

Kurenai sonrió mientras le indicó que la acompañase a pasear. "Bien entonces hoy vas a tener que comprarte un buen despertador. A partir de mañana vas a comenzar a despertarte a las cinco de la mañana".

"¡A las cinco de la madrugada! ¿Por qué?". Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron grandes como platos mientras que su mandíbula se desencajaba de forma cómica.

"Porqué esa es la hora en que Gai-sensei hace entrenamiento extra de taijutsu con Rock Lee, uno de sus alumnos. Vas a unirte a ellos cada día que estemos en Konoha. ¿Entendido?".

"¿No vas a ser tú quien me entrene?". Le preguntó sonando un poco confuso y decepcionado.

Tú vas a seguir entrenándote bajo mi responsabilidad, junto al resto de nuestro equipo en nuestras sesiones diarias. Esto es entrenamiento extra. Vas a entrenarte con Maito Gai porque es uno de los mejores maestros de taijutsu que jamás he conocido. Él será capaz de enseñarte cosas que yo no podría hacer".

Kurenai dio dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Naruto se había quedado parado. "¿No eres tú mi sensei?". Preguntó perplejo.

"Pues claro que lo soy. Aunque también deberías llamar a Gai 'sensei'. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no es ninguna debilidad admitir que alguien es mejor que tú en algo. Muchas veces eso es una ventaja. Gai te podrá enseñar mejor taijutsu… y yo les enseñaré a sus alumnos los puntos más complicados del genjutsu. Esa es la razón por la que los shinobis trabajan mejor en equipos. Cada persona tiene diferentes puntos fuertes y débiles. Saber usar las habilidades de tu equipo al máximo es la mejor prueba para un líder. Especialmente para un Hokage. ¿Lo comprendes?".

Naruto la miró directamente a los ojos durante un momento antes de asentir.

"Bien. Entonces te encontrarás con Gai en el área de entrenamiento veintitrés cada mañana en que nuestro equipo y el suyo estén en Konoha. Te avisaré con tiempo para que le digas cuando trabajaremos sobre genjutsus. Sus alumnos se unirán a nosotros durante esas sesiones de entrenamiento. Mira… quiero que obedezcas las instrucciones de Gai cuando esté entrenándote, pero debes tener en cuenta de que eres mi estudiante. Antes de hacer ningún cambio que no esté relacionado con las sesiones de entrenamiento de Gai… Quiero que me lo consultes primero. ¿De acuerdo?". No quería minar la autoridad de Gai, pero no le iba a permitir vestir a uno de sus alumnos como un clon suyo. Un Rock Lee ya era suficiente.

En ese momento Naruto asintió, sintiéndose un poco inseguro de sí mismo.

"¡Bien! ¿Has traído el dinero?".

Naruto asintió y sacó el monedero con forma de rana que estaba completamente relleno de papeles de Ryou. Kurenai pestañeó varias veces, bastante impresionada por lo que había llegado a ahorrar. Pero supuso que no debía de ser muy difícil cuando sólo unos pocos vendedores estaban dispuestos a hacer negocios con él. "Entonces vamos. Tenemos menos de tres horas antes de reunirnos con los demás".

Hicieron un pequeño descanso para tomarse un tentempié antes de dirigirse al área de entrenamiento diecinueve. Por entonces el dolor de cabeza todavía no se había disipado. Ir de compras no ayudó. Tal y como se esperaba tuvo que recurrir a las amenazas para que los dependientes cooperasen. Incluso así pilló a dos de ellos sobrecargándole los precios de forma deliberada. La increíble cara de sorpresa en la cara de Naruto cuando salió en su defensa, hizo que a Kurenai le resultase más difícil controlar su temperamento.

"Puedo negar mis servicios a todo aquel a quien yo elija," dijo cierto viejo amargado, entonces escupió en el suelo, delante de ellos.

"Naruto es un shinobi de la Hoja. ¿Crees que a él se le da la elección de defenderte o no cuando la aldea es atacada?". Le rebatió la experta en genjutsu.

"No pruebes de amenazarme. ¿Qué estarán pensando al darle el título de jonin a una niña tonta?".

Kurenai y el viejo se quedaron intercambiando una mirada llena de odio, mientras que la temperatura de la tienda de armas parecía bajar veinte o treinta grados. Incluso Naruto se apartó de ellos mientras los otros clientes huían. "Esta niñita tonta esta actuando bajo ordenes directas del mismísimo Hokage. Eso significa que puedo hacerte lo que quiera, ya que tú estás yendo en contra de sus deseos. Puedo enviarte a un paseo de treinta minutos por el peor de los infiernos. Cuando haya acabado contigo, nadie te volverá a reconocer. Eso sí, asumiendo que todavía estés cuerdo. Sería mucho más fácil simplemente volverte loco y tomar todo lo que queramos… ¿no crees, Naruto?".

"¡No Kurenai-sensei! ¡No quiero que nadie diga que soy un ladrón!".

No pudo decir si Naruto sabía que se estaba tirando un farol. Eso, por supuesto hizo que el dependiente se aterrorizase aún más. "Eres afortunado de que mi estudiante se preocupe de su reputación. Es suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que un bobo como tú llegará a prender la lección y le verá por lo que realmente es. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no ocurrirá. Después de todo eres lo suficientemente idiota como para insultar a una jonin a la cara, ¿verdad?". Kurenai sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero ese viejo idiota había decidido jugar con la kunoichi equivocada esa mañana.

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero decir, no! Quiero decir…". En ese momento el viejo estaba balbuceando de puro terror. Una insignificante muestra del intento asesino de Kurenai, le había dejado casi descompuesto.

"Vámonos Naruto. Con lo estúpido que es este viejo, probablemente afila los mangos de los kunais en lugar de las hojas".

Mientras se dirigían a otra tienda, una que era propiedad del padre de Tenten, ella le comentó tranquilamente."¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo el miedo y la ignorancia parecen ir siempre juntos de la mano? Una persona que tenga uno de esos defectos, generalmente tiene la misma cantidad del otro, y por ello son presa fácil de los genjutsus. Él te odia, pero sólo porque te tiene miedo, y ese miedo necesita una válvula de escape".

"¿Por qué me cuentas eso, sensei?".

"Porque esta… ignorancia y cobardía no podrán desaparecer completamente de los corazones de la gente. Incluso si te conviertes en Hokage, habrá gente que se negará a aceptarte como tal. De la misma forma que hay gente que no acepta al Tercero". Más de los que había pensado esta mañana.

Naruto bajó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos se habían apagado un poco, y Kurenai se sintió avergonzada de haber manchado sus sueños, aunque eso le hubiese salvado de futuras decepciones.

"Dicho esto," continuó. "Lo que acabo de hacer no es algo que se deba hacer a la ligera. La forma en la que he tratado a ese viejo no ha sido la apropiada, no es algo que un shinobi deba hacer".

"¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?". Le preguntó.

"Primero porque quería demostrarte algo. Segundo porque ese hombre ha actuado directamente contra los deseos del Hokage. Y tercero, porque ha insultado mi género".

"¿Género?". Preguntó Naruto. El chico estaba lleno de preguntas, pero de alguna forma eso hacía más fácil enseñarle.

"Alguna gente cree que los hombres son inherentemente superiores a las mujeres". Naruto se la quedó mirando obviamente extrañado.

"¿A ver, a cual de tus dos compañeros preferirías enfrentarte en una lucha seriosa?".

"Oh, por supuesto a Hinata".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'por supuesto'?". Preguntó Kurenai, un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno, Shino es más grande y me pegaría más fuerte".

"¿Pero no te haría más daño el Jyuuken de Hinata?".

"Puede, pero no creo que lo usase en contra de uno de sus compañeros de equipo".

Kurenai suspiró."De acuerdo, entonces fuera de nuestro equipo. ¿Dime… a quien preferirías enfrentarte a Sasuke o a Sakura?".

Naruto comenzó a temblar. "S-sasuke".

Kurenai se quedó perpleja._ ¿Naruto preferiría enfrentarse al genio de los Uchiha? _Quizás era que tenía miedo de ofender a su antiguo amor… "¿Y eso por qué?", le preguntó.

"Sakura golpea muy, muy fuerte cuando está enfadada", le susurró Naruto.

_Bien está siendo objetivo después de todo,_ pensó Kurenai,_ quizás haya esperanza para él. Ante un dilema parecido, Asuma no lo hizo tan bien._

De camino a la armería, pasaron por delante de una sastrería que tenía un rótulo anunciando su gran inauguración. Decidieron entrar allí y fue algo de lo que más tarde Kurenai, se alegró de haber hecho. El propietario, un hombre llamado Ikitaro, había emigrado recientemente del País de la Ola, esperando volver a comenzar de nuevo, tras la depresión económica que había arruinado su negocio. Tal y como esperaba, aquel hombre no sabía nada del pasado de Naruto, y estuvo entusiasmado de que uno de sus primeros clientes fuese un shinobi de Konoha.

Ikitaro tenía algunas ideas que le gustaron a Kurenai, pero ella le hizo un par de sugerencias, basadas en lo que sabía de los métodos entrenamiento de Gai.

"¿Pesos? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo de reforzadas debían de ser la costuras?". Le preguntó el sastre.

Kurenai miró a Naruto de forma dubitativa. "Yo usaría el material más fuerte que tengas, reforzándolo con cuero duro para las costuras y espacios para los pesos. Su instructor tiende a aumentar el peso cuando se acostumbran a él".

Naruto no parecía muy entusiasmado con lo que su maestra estaba sugiriendo… hasta que ella le mencionó que esto le haría más rápido y fuerte que Sasuke. En ese momento él hubiese aceptado, gustoso, quemarse con gasolina.

Ikitaro no tenía más clientes, así que trabajó increíblemente deprisa, alterando algunas prendas de la talla de Naruto. Cuando hubo acabado al joven genin no se le podía ver ni una sola mancha naranja. Llevaba unos pantalones confeccionados con un material verde oscuro, con una chaqueta a juego. Ambas prendas eran reversibles, el otro lado de ambas era un color gris claro. La idea era que cuando estuviesen viajando por sitios con poca o ninguna vegetación, el color gris sería menos sospechoso. Reforzó las rodillas y los codos con material acolchado. Ikitaro incluyó, por sugerencia de Kurenai, una pieza de ropa de color gris oscuro, con la que Naruto podía cubrir su cabeza y esconder su brillante pelo rubio.

Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta negra y al lado de cada muslo, una pistolera para los shurikens. Le colocó una bolsa para las armas en cada lado de su cinturón. Kuenai se había dado cuenta de que Naruto usaba ambas manos, por igual, y que algunas cosas las hacía con la derecha y otras con la izquierda. Debía de ser ambidiestro, una rara y útil ventaja, especialmente par un shinobi. _Nadie se había molestado en darse cuenta. _Pensó amargamente, _mejor no montar jaleo por esto. Lo único que dirían es que no le prestaron atención._ También le compraron una gran mochila. De seguro Gai iba a entrenarle con pesas en el cuerpo, como a Lee, así que pensó que ese peso extra podía llevarlo en forma de armas y material extra.

Podía llegar el día en que tuviese que llevar a la espalda a un compañero de equipo herido, justo como ella… Kurenai interrumpió rápidamente esa línea de pensamientos.

Naruto estaba extrañamente silencioso al verse reflejado en el espejo. Era difícil de decir desde donde estaba Kurenai, pero parecía que él estaba frunciendo, levemente, el ceño. Se acercó hasta quedarse detrás de él, de forma que pudo ver su cara en el espejo mientras le mostraba un gesto de aprobación. "Ahora pareces un shinobi serioso".

Él hizo que sí con la cabeza, pero parecía algo triste cuando pagó a Ikitaro y guardó su viejo mono en la mochila. El sastre le miró de forma insegura, por el cambio de actitud de su cliente, pero a pesar de todo le hizo una reverencia y le invitó a volver si alguna vez necesitaba reparar el traje o modificarlo.

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?".

Él hizo que no con la cabeza. "Es que me siento… extraño. Cuando me he visto con estas prendas, he tenido una extraña sensación en el estómago, y sé que no es leche caducada".

Kurenai estaba bastante segura de no querer saber nada más de ese último comentario. "Quizás ya ha comenzado a pasar, Naruto. Te has graduado en la academia y te has convertido en genin. Pronto harás misiones y algunas de ellas serán peligrosas. ¿Quizás estas nuevas prendas representan esa seriedad?".

Lentamente Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "¿Es correcto sentir temor por eso?".

"Sería estúpido no hacerlo. Todo shinobi que acepta una misión lo hace sabiendo que algo podría acabar con su vida. Pero la vida es riesgo, ¿verdad? Así que trabajamos, y nos entrenamos, y hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para estar preparados para lo que vendrá. Yo haré todo lo posible para manteneros a vosotros tres a salvo, y tú me ayudarás a que Shino y Hinata estén a salvo".

"¿Y ellos, sensei?".

"Ellos me ayudarán a mantener a salvo el uno a la otra, y por supuesto a ti también".

"¿Entonces quién te mantiene a salvo a ti?".

Kurenai sonrió. "Ese es mi trabajo. Hay una razón por la que envían a un jonin en cada grupo de genins, y no es para que os comportéis correctamente".

Naruto frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

Tal y como Kurenai esperaba, la siguiente armería que visitaron tuvo un propietario mucho más agradable. Y al mencionar que Naruto iba a entrenar con el sensei de su hija, fue incluso más simpático todavía.

"Tenten no está aquí ahora mismo". Explicó mientras miraba a Naruto de forma especulativa. "¿Tienes alguna preferencia con algún tipo de arma?". Le preguntó.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "Sólo uso kunais y shurikens".

El hombre asintió pensativamente. "Probablemente será mejor esperar a que crezcas, antes de elegir algo en concreto".

"¿De verdad?". Naruto le miró de forma confusa.

El armero hizo que sí con la cabeza. "A menos que planees entrenarte con una gran variedad de armas" dijo mientras pensaba en su hija, con una orgullosa sonrisa en la cara. "Es mejor esperar a ver cuanto creces. Algunas armas funcionan mejor contra un gran número de gente, otras son mejores para shinobis que son más pequeños que sus oponentes. Incluso un tetsubo es menos efectivo si tú eres más pequeño que tus rivales. De igual forma, intentar atrapar a un rival más rápido y pequeño que tú usando un manriki-gusari puede ser un ejercicio frustrante. Muchos shinobis de tu edad usan sólo kunais hasta que encuentran algo que se ajusta a su forma de luchar".

Naruto asintió pensativamente. Y entonces frunció el ceño. ¿Qué es un tetsubo y un manriki-gitari?".

El hombre puso cara de sorpresa, y entonces se rió. "Un tetsubo es un palo recubierto de hierro, hecho de madera de roble, que mide unos dos metros de largo. Es un arma pesada, pero pega muy fuerte. Para usarlo se requiere una buena coordinación y mucha fuerza. El manriki-gusari es una cadena con pesos en cada extremo. Es difícil de usar pero muy útil para atrapar a oponentes".

Kurenai comenzó a hablar antes de que Naruto quedase agotado por esa bienvenida. "Él necesitará dos juegos completos de kunais y shurikens". Los que usó en la academia no tenían filo y estaban cubiertos de muescas y agujeros, haciendo evidente que habían sido forjados con un acero inferior. No había duda de que Naruto había pagado un plus por ellos, por la forma en la que estaba mirando los precios del aparador.

"¿Llevas sellos explosivos?". Dijo Kurenai antes de que Naruto le pudiese preguntar porque estos precios eran tan bajos. No quería que el chico decidiese vengarse de los comerciantes. Su idea funcionó mejor de lo que había planeado, ya que la cabeza de Naruto se elevó repentinamente. Se había acordado de cuando Mattai le comentó como a los 'hombres' les encantaban las cosas que explotaban.

"Acabo de recibir un cargamento nuevo de Sumijin. Yo, esto…, he probado uno en el patio trasero, sólo para asegurarme de que funcionaban bien. Se ha encendido exactamente tres segundos después de que mi chakra lo activase, y ha producido una impresionante bola de fuego. De unos tres metros de largo".

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ansiosamente, y Kurenai tuvo que evitar que se gastase todo su dinero en sellos explosivos. La palabra mágica fue, por supuesto, 'ramen', y la sugerencia de que debía guardar algo de dinero por si todo el equipo quería ir a comer juntos, después de las prácticas.

La simple mención de comida produjo un leve gruñido en el estómago del chico, que todos los presentes pudieron oír. Naruto parecía avergonzado, pero el padre de Tenten simplemente rió y le recomendó un restaurante cercano. "Todavía me acuerdo lo que era tener tu edad. ¡Nunca paraba de estar hambriento!". Naruto sonrió y Kurenai decidió que a partir de ahora iba a hacer todas sus compras aquí. Ese viejo chivo de la tienda cercana a la torre del Hokage se merecía ir a la bancarrota y morirse de hambre

OoOoOo

La mañana de Hinata parecía arrastrarse como… el gusano que vio mientras estaba sentada en el jardín. No había dormido bien esa noche, estaba demasiado excitada para relajarse. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido al ser elegida en el mismo equipo que Naruto. El resto del día había pasado disperso, como si una neblina cubriese su memoria.

Sabía que no había estado suficientemente atenta durante la práctica de taijutsu. Shino la había mantenido a raya con poca dificultad. Naruto también, era tan rápido como ella, sólo que un poco menos… preciso en sus movimientos.

En un primer momento había estado un poco preocupada por entrenar junto al chico que tanto admiraba, preguntándose si él acabaría impacientándose por sus debilidades. En lugar de eso parecía estar pasándoselo bastante bien, sonriendo cuando intercambiaban golpes, y mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando ella llegaba a tocarle. Hinata intentaba no prestar atención a eso cuando Naruto lo hacía, porque encontraba esos pucheros, adorables y gritar ¡Kwaii! en medio de una práctica de taijutsu no era algo que debiese de hacer una respetada guerrera Hyuuga.

La forma en la que Naruto disfrutaba al entrenar, Hinata se preguntó por que él no se había unido a los demás niños después de la escuela, cuando se reunían, algunas veces, con los padres supervisando, para prácticas extra… y para presumir un poco. A ella, por supuesto, no le era permitido participar en tales eventos, el estilo del `puño suave´ de su familia, no era algo que se debiese mostrar delante de `gente común. A veces Hinata se preguntaba quién, fuera de su familia, no era considerado gente común, pero no tenía suficiente aplomo para preguntárselo a su padre.

Como mínimo sus deberes como shinobi eran claros. Si Kurenai-sensei quería que entrenase junto a sus compañeros de equipo, entonces ella debía hacerlo. Padre no podría criticarla por seguir una orden directa… aunque a veces pensaba que si lo haría.

Hinata había aprendido, a una corta edad, a estar atenta a los diversos estados emocionales de los demás, y a saber interpretarlos como acto de autodefensa. Era mejor evitar a su padre cuando estaba frustrado o furioso. De no ser así, verla podría hacerle recordar su largo historial de fallos y hacer que decidiese ponerla a prueba de alguna forma nueva. Ella sabía que su padre estaba intentando encontrar algún aspecto de su vida, en el qué no le decepcionase, pero últimamente estaba empezando a desear que la olvidase. Dolía tanto tener esperanzas de que esta vez, de alguna forma conseguiría su aprobación, sólo para que ese sueño le fuese arrebatado brutalmente cuando inevitablemente fallase de nuevo.

Ya sabía que su vida era un gran legado de fallos, pero esperaba que si se entrenaba duro, podría encontrar una forma de lograr la diferencia. Quizás moriría de una forma heroica en una misión, como la heroína de un libro que había leído una vez. De esa forma sus fallos se acabarían y quizás, de alguna forma su muerte tendría algún sentido. Quizás si hacía eso bien, su padre la recordaría como algo más que una fracasada.

Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían entrado en una espiral de decadencia. Esto estaba pasando cada vez más a menudo, cosa que encontraba bastante perturbadora. Esa era otra de las cosas que iban mal en ella. ¿Las otras kunoichis no pensaban así, verdad? ¿Qué era lo que iba mal en ella?

Apretó sus dedos, el uno contra el otro mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿En que estaba pensando antes de distraerse por sus fallos? Sí. Padre no podría criticarla por seguir las órdenes de Kurenai-sensei. En la Academia Ninja de Konoha, les habían repetido constantemente las leyes de los shinobis, y la obediencia a un superior estaba por encima de todo. Estaba tan arraigado en la vía del ninja que si un superior ordenaba hacer algo que violase las leyes de la aldea, esa persona sería la responsable ante la ley.

Pero también había sentido algo extraño entre su padre y Kurenai-sensei el día que fue enviada a la academia. Algo de lo que no pudo darse cuenta al estar demasiado distraída por su mortificación. Ahí hubo una gran tensión, una que fue inesperada. Kurenai-sensei no apartó los ojos de Otousan, ni un momento y su padre pareció reaccionar ante ella de forma más despectiva de lo que normalmente haría ante un chuunin que no fuese Hyuuga. Meditar sobre esa situación fue menos doloroso, en ese momento, que pensar en las palabras de su padre, que la hacían sentirse rechazada.

También podía desviar la atención, pensando en las reacciones de su padre a sus noticias. Hace dos noches la miró muy fijamente cuando le anunció que había aprobado los exámenes de genin. Entonces él le preguntó en que posición de su clase había quedado. Hinata había estado tan contenta al aprobar, que ni si quiera había pensado en preguntar su puesto. Su padre frunció el ceño cuando probó de explicárselo, diciéndole, con una voz muy fría, que para un Hyuuga no aprobar siendo el primero de su clase era un fracaso en sí mismo. Él había visto la chusma que estaban admitiendo en la academia, y aprobar no era ningún mérito. Debía de ser muy simple para la heredera de los Hyuuga distinguirse del populacho si lo intentaba.

Hinata se encontró terriblemente avergonzada, por no haber anticipado la petición de su padre. Había olvidado la posición que ocupaba su familia en el frente de la aldea. Por supuesto, simplemente aprobar no sería suficiente para ganar su aprobación. Ayer, cerca de clase, después de comer, le preguntó a Iruka-sensei si podía conocer su posición dentro de la clase. Él la miró durante un rato muy largo, entonces le explicó que esa información era considerada como clasificada. Ella comenzó a explicarle porque la quería cuando Iruka le sugirió, de forma amable, que Hiashi-sama sería más que bienvenido a reunirse con él o con cualquiera de los otros instructores de la academia si deseaba saber los resultados de su rendimiento. En ese momento Hinata se volvió colorada y le hizo una reverencia, balbuceando disculpas. La joven kunoichi sabía que su padre no perdería el tiempo, viniendo en persona para escuchar sus fallos.

Pero su reacción la noche anterior fue incluso más extraña. Le preguntó si había sido asignada a un jonin para realizar misiones o si se le había dado algún otro deber. Cuando le dijo estaría en el equipo de Yuuhi Kurenai, durante un momento se quedó en silencio. Entonces vio un destello oscuro detrás de sus ojos blancos y sintió un súbito aumento de terror. Nunca había visto luchar a su padre en un combate de verdad. Estaba envuelta en mantas cuando su padre mató al secuestrador de la aldea del Rayo. Pero ahora había visto un destello de su intento asesino, y encontró que era tan aterrador como había imaginado.

Tan rápidamente como apareció se fue. Entonces le preguntó quienes eran sus compañeros de equipo. No reaccionó ante Aburame Shino, pero cuando ella mencionó a Uzumaki Naruto… el fuego oscuro de detrás de sus blancos ojos volvió, sólo que más fuerte esta vez. Su intento asesino hizo que lo que sintió antes pareciese solamente un momento de irritación. Le preguntó si había algún problema, con una voz temblorosa de la que se sintió avergonzada. Él simplemente respondió dándole la orden de ir a bañarse y retirarse a dormir. Hinata no estaba hambrienta, pero le dejó perpleja su insistencia de que se fuese a limpiar. Generalmente se duchaba todas las mañanas, y el día de hoy, no había hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio que la hiciese sudar.

No iba a reunirse con su equipo hasta mediodía, así que se levantó tan temprano como pudo y se dirigió al jardín después de vestirse. El jardín había sido la alegría y el orgullo de su madre, por lo que sabía de los sirvientes que llevaban más tiempo con ellos, y era frecuente verla allí por las mañanas. De esa forma se había convertido en un refugio para ella. Aquí se podía sentar y pensar. Aquí podía intentar apartar de su mente la infernal maraña de desilusiones y fallos en que su vida se había convertido.

Miró al sol y calculó que debían de ser cerca de las once. Se levantó del banco de su madre y se dirigió fuera del recinto de los Hyuuga.

OoOoOo

Aburame Shino no estaba seguro de que hacer con su equipo.

Era lógico que le hubiesen asignado a un equipo de reconocimiento. Sus habilidades le hacían idóneo para tal papel. Shino era un gran creyente de la lógica.

Era dolorosamente consciente de que su creencia en la racionalidad le ponía en minoría respecto a sus compañeros shinobis y a los residentes de Konoha en general. No era capaz de entender porque estaba rodeado de gente que insistía en llevar sus asuntos de una forma tan descuidada. Basaban sus decisiones más importantes de su vida en emociones mal planeadas y en invariablemente razonamientos falaces. Se apareaban, formaban familias y comenzaban sus carreras, todo eso sin pensar en los resultados finales.

Las colmenas funcionaban de forma mucho más inteligente. Sus objetivos eran bastante más espartanos, pero por eso mismo mucho más sencillos. Hacer que los jóvenes crezcan para continuar la colonia, localizar y recolectar comida para alimentar a todos los miembros, proteger a la reina para que pueda seguir poniendo huevos. Simple pero lógico. El sistema de prioridades de una colonia jamás se torcía. El ego y las emociones nunca les coaccionaban a hacer cosas estúpidas. Shino admiraba su entrega y dedicación a sus objetivos.

Con toda su racionalidad y el deseo de mantener un enfoque objetivo, ¿cómo había podido acabar en esa situación? Le habían puesto en un equipo junto a dos de los más emocionales y erráticos genins de su clase. Las habilidades de Uzumaki Naruto no seguían una progresión normal. Él suspendió su examen porque fue incapaz de crear un solo clon aceptable. Pero ayer consiguió de alguna forma el título de genin, y aún más fue capaz de usar una técnica mucho más difícil como el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Había algo extraño en ese chico, algo que iba más allá de ser el payaso de la academia. Sus insectos Kikai eran inusualmente cautelosos de acercarse demasiado a él. Algo en él les olía extraño, pero no podían explicar que era. Sólo eso ya sería causa de preocupación. Las cosas que no podían ser fácilmente catalogadas eran invariablemente peligrosas. La idea de que el sonriente chico rubio, obsesionado por el ramen, fuese peligroso era ridícula, pero el principio estaba allí. Tenía un secreto, y para un shinobi, los secretos pueden matar.

Por otro lado Hyuuga Hinata era demasiado fácil de comprender. Tenía una fijación obvia por su otro compañero de equipo. A su favor parecía inteligente en otros asuntos, y aparentemente todas las hembras de su edad estaban obsesionadas con al menos un miembro del género masculino. A pesar de que Naruto era más difícil de comprender en tal papel que el heredero de los Uchiha, era igualmente irritante tener que tratar con ella.

Cuando le señalaba los obvios déficits de su surtido de habilidades, la kunoichi expresaba una fe inquebrantable de que el objeto de su afecto no les defraudaría. Ella creía que de una forma mágica adquiriría las habilidades que no había desarrollado en su paso por la academia. Y aunque el trabajo duro, de hecho, podía suplir alguno de sus déficits, su declaración de que Naruto jamás les defraudaría era poco más que ridícula.

La absoluta irracionalidad de la situación le había hecho pensar con recelo sobre su instructora jonin. Yuuhi Kurenai acababa de ser promovida al rango de jonin, y este era el primer equipo de genins que dirigía. A pesar de eso, era difícil de creer, que una especialista en genjutsu con una gran reputación por su inteligencia escogería a su equipo al azar. Había de haber una razón oculta por la que los tres hubiesen sido puestos juntos. Él estaba irritado por no poder verla.

No era como si tuviese alguna opción, y darse cuenta de eso trajo una arruga en su cara. Una arruga pequeña, que a pesar de todo, permaneció oculta tras sus gafas de sol y el collar de su chaqueta, lo cual era algo bueno. Cada cual debía mantener las apariencias, después de todo. Sin importar lo irritante de la situación.

OoOoOo

Naruto se sentía un poco raro con su nuevo vestido. Por supuesto era muy cómodo, Ikitaro era extremadamente hábil. No podía entender como había llegado a perder su negocio en el País de la Ola. Sea lo que fuese esa 'depresión económica' debía de ser algo muy malo.

Había una razón más para su inquietud, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Kurenai. Ese otro factor le llevó más tiempo descubrirlo. Cuando la gente le miraba ya no le reconocían inmediatamente. Eso era algo decepcionante. Él quería que la gente le reconociese, Uzumaki Naruto, el paria de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo, era… interesante ver a la gente contemplarle con una expresión neutral, vagamente respetuosa, que reservaban a los shinobis de la hoja que no reconocían. Al menos Ikitaro y ese fabricante de armas parecían respetarle, a pesar de que el sastre no tenía forma de saber nada sobre su prisionero sellado.

Naruto mantuvo una expresión neutral mientras paseaba con Kurenai-sensei y probaba de pensar en como le hacía sentirse todo esto. Eventualmente algunos aldeanos le reconocieron al acercarse a él. A partir de entonces muchos le volvieron a mirar mal, como en el pasado. Sin embargo, algunos continuaban confundidos. ¿Estaban preguntándose que significaba la ropa nueva? ¿O estaban empezando a cuestionarse su opinión sobre el shinobi que llevaba esas ropas? Naruto probó de mantener la expresión sobria que Kurenai-sensei llamaba 'cara de póquer' por alguna extraña razón. Pensó si debía preguntarle por las diversas reacciones de los aldeanos.

Era un poco desconcertante, como de sabia que era su instructora jonin. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien que pasase tanto tiempo pensando en los motivos que hay detrás de las cosas. Como mínimo, nunca se había encontrado con alguien que pensase tanto sobre esas cosas y que estuviese dispuesto a compartir la información con él. Probablemente había pasado más tiempo pensando y menos hablando en las pasadas veinticuatro horas, que en cualquier otro día de su vida. No entendía porque ella pasaba tanto tiempo explicándole cosas.

Kurenai-sansei le dijo que era importante que él entendiese esas cosas, así que eso era parte de su trabajo. ¿Pero también se tendría que aplicar eso a los instructores de la academia, verdad? Hasta el año pasado, cuando fue asignado a la clase de Iruka-sensei, nunca había encontrado un instructor que simplemente contestase alguna de sus preguntas. Algunos eran sarcásticos o abusivos, cuando levantaba la mano, queriendo saber porque no entendía algo tan simple. Eso hacía que todos los compañeros de clase de Naruto se riesen de él. Los que eran verdaderamente fríos simplemente le ignoraban al levantar la mano, mirándole como si no estuviesen allí. Esos eran los peores, los que aumentaron su determinación de convertirse en un bromista. Si decidían ignorarle, debían pagar el precio.

Naruto suspiró profundamente al acercarse al área de entrenamiento diecinueve. Kurenai-sensei le había explicado mientras comían, que iba a estar muy ocupado como para gastar bromas. Naruto no supo decir como se sentía respecto a eso. Se lo había pasado muy bien en los últimos años, y era divertido el respeto que se había ganado de la poca gente que apreciaba su arte. Añoraría planear y ejecutar alguno de sus trucos, sin mencionar las emocionantes persecuciones que inevitablemente venían a continuación. Por otro lado, el origen de sus bromas era generalmente el aburrimiento, cosa que era un anatema para él… y Kurenai-sensei dijo que no tendría tiempo para aburrirse.

También era raro pensar como había dicho que no quería que causase problemas ahora que estaba en su equipo. Él había vivido solo durante todos estos años, sin nadie que le ordenase hacer nada. Ahora su instructora jonin estaba imponiendo sus normas y restringiendo lo que podía hacer, incluso durante su tiempo libre. A pesar de eso… no estaba molesto por eso. También dijo que su mal comportamiento podía reflejarse en su equipo y también en ella misma. Cuando dijo que "Yo no quiero tener que explicarle a Hokage-sama porque uno de mis genins tiene tiempo para desfigurar su monumento con garabatos". Naruto sintió su estomago contraerse como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado. Sus genins. Su equipo. Él nunca había tenido a nadie que afirmase que era suyo. Era al mismo tiempo una situación alarmante y confortante,

Antes de ella nadie había descrito a Naruto como 'suyo', no de esa forma. Que le aceptasen en la Academia Ninja de Konoha fue algo que hicieron a regañadientes, y sospechó que Hokage-sama tuvo algo que ver al respecto. Después de todo fue él la primera persona que le preguntó si quería entrenarse para ser un ninja.

Pero Kurenai-sensei le había descrito libremente como 'su alumno', incluso cuando estaba hablando con los aldeanos, que tan obviamente le odiaban. Hinata no parecía decepcionada de que la hubiesen puesto en el mismo equipo que `el último de la clase´. Tampoco Shino, aunque en su caso era más difícil de decir con esas gafas de sol que siempre llevaba en su inexpresiva cara.

Kurenai-sensei también había dicho que ella dependía de él… dependía de él para ayudarla a mantener a salvo a sus compañeros de equipo. Nadie le había dicho algo así anteriormente. La responsabilidad que eso implicaba era un poco aterradora. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería gritarlo bien fuerte desde todos los tejados de la aldea. Ése último sentimiento le sorprendió.

Uzumaki Naruto no era conocido por sus capacidades introspectivas. Había pasado por doce años difíciles actuando sin pensar mucho, pero Kurenai-sensei le había demostrado en el local de Moritake como de poderosa era la intuición cuando estaba apoyada por pensamientos profundos. Con eso en mente intentó hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos. Sorprendentemente le tomó muy poco tiempo llegar a una conclusión.

Había sido reconocido.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Naruto había sido reconocido por al menos cuatro personas. Primero Iruka, quién había conocido en su último año en la academia. Incluso después de haber sufrido la perdida de su familia a manos del Kyuubi, él veía a Naruto como un chico solitario, parecido a él, más que un zorro diabólico.

Más sorprendente fue la jonin que había pedido que él fuese incluido en su equipo, evaluando positivamente su destreza con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ella no le conocía, pero le había reconocido como persona y como shinobi. No era tan tonto como para pensar que las compras que habían hecho esta mañana, eran parte normal de las responsabilidades de un instructor jonin.

Sus compañeros también le habían aceptado de una forma o otra. No se burlaron de él cuando le vencieron en aquella competición improvisada. De hecho se dio cuenta de que Hinata había sonreído cuando rebotó en el árbol y atravesó la guardia de Shino por primera vez. Shino no se lo tomó mal cuando le golpeó. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la posición inicial.

Por lo que podía recordar, ninguno de ellos se había reído o burlado de él cuando estaba en la academia, lo cual les convertía en una clara minoría. Los pensamientos de Naruto tropezaron los unos con los otros mientras reflexionaba esta situación. Recordó lo que su sensei le había dicho acerca del Equipo 10. Muchos de los shinobis de la Hoja conocían a sus famosos padres, el anterior equipo Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka, y como seguían siendo amigos (y colegas de copas) hoy en día. Naruto se preguntó si se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener a sus hijos en el mismo año, sólo para asegurarse de que tendrían la oportunidad de que sus hijos pudiesen trabajar juntos como genins, como ya lo hicieran sus padres. ¿Sería el Equipo 8 igual que ellos? ¿Sería eso normal para los genins que realizaban misiones juntos?".

Para Naruto, quien nunca había tenido amigos de su edad, esa idea le golpeó como un rayo, haciendo que casi tropezase y cayese. ¿A parte de compañeros de equipo, se convertirían Shino y Hinata en sus amigos? ¿Por lo que sabía eso era inevitable, verdad?

Entonces fue como si le cayese un jarro de agua fría encima. Bueno, quizás no era tan inevitable. Había otro posible destino que esperaba a todo equipo de genins. A pesar de la presencia de instructores jonins y las limitaciones en el tipo de misiones que podían realizar, siempre existía un posible destino que esperaba a cualquier shinobi en una misión. La mala fortuna y la traición podían burlar cualquier protección, y los jonins no eran infalibles. A veces los genins no volvían de sus misiones. También había escuchado que muchos de ellos habían muerto durante las duras pruebas para el ascenso a rango chuunin. Otras veces regresaban, pero con tales heridas que se veían forzados a escoger otra vocación diferente. De cualquier forma que lo mirases, ser un shinobi, no era una profesión segura.

Extrañamente, dado el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, pensar en perder a sus compañeros de equipo hizo que se le estremeciese el corazón. Sabía que en ese momento, estaba temiendo más la perdida de un amigo en potencia, que de uno de verdad, pero igualmente le hacía daño. Sabía que Kurenai-sensei haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para evitarlo, pero lo cierto era, que ella era solamente un ser humano.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho antes. "…Y tú me ayudarás a mantener a Shino y Hinata a salvo," esas fueron sus palabras. La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó y él se sintió increíblemente furioso, casi… feroz. Al aproximarse al área de entrenamiento, se encontró apretando los dientes y las manos de forma que sólo se veían sus puños.

Para alguien que había estado solo toda su vida, Kurenai-sensei, Shino y Hinata se habían unido a Iruka-sensei como representantes de algo más precioso que el oro. Si alguien probaba de herir a esas personas, solamente lo podría hacer después de pasar sobre su cadáver.

Yuuhi Kurenai no pudo suprimir completamente una sonrisa sardónica cuando sintió el intento asesino literalmente explotar en su alumno. Había sido fascinante observar en su rostro, la sucesión de emociones que en él se habían dado cita, al dirigirse al área de entrenamiento para encontrarse con los demás. Tendría que enseñarle a esconder mejor sus emociones cuando estuviese pensando, porque la dirección de sus pensamientos había sido tan vergonzosamente obvia para ella. Asuma y el chico de los Nara le hubiesen limpiado los bolsillos si le hubiesen convencido de jugar con ellos a algo.

Pero ahora parecía que había unido todas las piezas del rompecabezas que ella le había presentado, y su obvia determinación confirmaba que ella había elegido correctamente. No estaba segura si haber tenido un especialista de combate en su antiguo equipo hubiese salvado a Mattai y los demás, pero ahora valía la pena intentarlo. Especialmente por lo motivado que parecía Naruto.

Él no parecía prestar atención a las reacciones de los demás, con los puños en cada lado y mirando con fiereza a la calle. Pero los aldeanos si que se habían dado cuenta del aura asesina que irradiaba el muchacho como si fuera una hoguera. Muchos de ellos cambiaban de dirección antes de que notasen su presencia. Aquellos que no reconocían a Naruto mostraban su respeto, en silencio; los que reconocían al carcelero del Kyuubi parecían aterrados. _Y deberían estarlo, _pensó amargamente Kurenai, _dada la forma en la que le han tratado._

A pesar de todo, puso su mano, cuidadosamente, en la espalda del chico. Su cabeza se giró bruscamente, con una mirada intensa, pero inmediatamente sus rasgos se relajaron al verla. Asintió sin decir una palabra y sonrió.

Ella sabía que el chico tenía una fuerte voluntad. La debía tener para soportar el trato de los aldeanos sin venirse abajo o comenzar a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro. Pero hasta ahora, nunca había visto una demostración objetiva. Requería una considerable fuerza de voluntad crear una atmósfera psíquica capaz de intimidar sin palabras. Y aún más sin contacto visual. Pero aquel rubio bajito había pasado de bromista sonriente a enfurecido asesino en un pestañeo, de una forma en la que Ibiki-san hubiese tomado buena nota.

Cada vez más y más el chico parecía ser un diamante en bruto, que esperaba una mano paciente que lo puliese en una brillante perfección… quizás esa analogía estaba un poco fuera de lugar… su auténtica labor era afilarle en una arma diamantina, capaz de ayudarla a conseguir el objetivo que se había propuesto tantos años atrás.

Notas de Autor (traducidas)

Sí, el pasado de Kurenai en esta historia es no canon, aunque su vida sea casi como un libro en blanco. Si a alguien le importa la aniquilación de su antiguo equipo de genins será el punto de divergencia de este fanfic AU, que dio como resultado su acción del primer episodio. Todavía no lo he revelado completamente. Saboread el misterio por ahora.

Naruto ha tenido mucho en que pensar, por eso está siendo más silencioso de lo habitual. Las palabras de Sakura expresando su alivio porque no estuviese en su equipo, literalmente le rompieron el corazón. Unas pocas horas después Kurenai le trató como casi nadie le había tratado antes. Esto le llevó a Naruto a tener una epifanía, que con su soledad, era inevitable que tuviese al estar asignado a un equipo.

Notas del Traductor II

Bueno, simplemente os quiero decir que intentaré traducir un episodio cada mes y publicarlo siempre el día uno.

Si me dejáis un e-mail intentaré contestaros aunque sólo sea para daros las gracias, no contestaré ninguna pregunta sobre el argumento, porque sino os destrozaría la trama, pero os voy a dar un pequeño avance de una cosa; ya que diversas personas lo han preguntado el Equipo 7 volverá a aparecer más tarde, la primera vez será en el próximo capítulo. Manteneos atentos. Eso sí, contestaré ampliamente a preguntas de opinión sobre algún personaje o situación.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y seguid mandando vuestros comentarios.


	3. La primera misión

Disclaimer: que lástima, nada me pertenece.

Equipo 8

Capítulo Tres.

Hinata fue la primera en llegar al área de entrenamiento diecinueve. Se había marchado de casa más pronto de lo estrictamente necesario, pero se había sentido bien al abandonar el recinto de los Hyuuga. Suponía que era algo vergonzoso que se sintiese más feliz al marcharse de su ancestral hogar. Sabía que su padre vería eso como una vergonzosa falta de orgullo a su herencia. A veces Hinata se preguntaba que pensaría su madre, si todavía estuviese viva.

Shino llegó unos pocos minutos más tarde. El joven Aburame estuvo silencioso, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, cuando ella le saludó. En un primer momento Hinata pensó que estaría furioso con ella, por no estar de acuerdo con sus observaciones durante la comida de ayer. Pero al verle examinar la base de uno de los árboles, se acordó de lo silencioso que era en la academia. Quizás era que simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

Kurenai llegó con otro chico, y Hinata necesitó varios segundos para reconocer a Naruto sin el mono naranja que se había convertido en su marca personal durante los dos últimos años. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño; lo cual hizo que Hinata se preguntase que era lo que iba mal. Naruto siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas, y para que él tuviese una expresión tan severa…

Al acercarse a ellos, Kurenai-sensei puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y le dijo algo en voz baja. Naruto asintió y se sacudió esa expresión de su rostro, como un perro lo haría con el pelaje mojado, se puso derecho y dejó escapar un suspiro. Naruto les sonrió y ella sintió que su cara comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo.

"Estoy contenta de veros aquí tan pronto," les dijo Kurenai cuando comenzaron a pasear. "La puntualidad es importante para lo que hacemos… o mejor dicho, llegar demasiado tarde puede ser algo fatal".

Hinata sintió que su estomago se contraía por las macabras palabras de la jonin, pero probó de no mostrar su miedo. Padre estaría mortificado de que cualquier Hyuuga, y aún más su propia hija, mostrase miedo delante de los demás. Aunque no era como si Hinata hubiese hecho bien, cumpliendo los deseos de su padre.

Shino no reaccionó visiblemente a las palabras de su sensei. En lugar de eso, continuó mirándola a través de sus siempre presentes gafas de sol. Hinata envidiaba su actitud reservada.

La joven kunoichi no estaba segura de que pensar sobre el nuevo uniforme de Naruto. Había de admitir que le quedaba muy bien. Y ciertamente era mucho más práctico, pero su mono naranja había llegado a ser una parte de él, que parecía extraño que no lo llevase puesto. También era extraña, por su comportamiento habitual, la forma silenciosa con la que llegó junto a Kurenai-sensei. Todo esto hizo que se preocupase por su compañero. A ella le gustaba el Naruto que siempre sonreía y lo volvía a intentar, y no quería que eso hubiese cambiado.

Al aumentar su preocupación, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. A ella le gustaba el ruidoso, descarado Naruto. ¿Pero a él le gustaba ser así? Parecía tan decaído tras el examen de genin, entonces recordó otras veces en las que también había estado así. ¿Fueron esos los únicos momentos en los que verdaderamente estuvo preocupado, o fueron esas las únicas veces en que se mostró abiertamente?

Leer el estado de la gente era un arte entre los Hyuuga, desde que uno de los líderes del clan llevó el Byakugan a un nuevo nivel. Hinaro-san fue el primero que pudo leer las intenciones de una persona gracias a la tensión de su cuerpo y por la forma en que se movía. Se decía que las observaciones que hacía eran tan devastadoramente precisas, que el Señor de la Tierra del Fuego acostumbraba a requerir sus servicios, para evaluar a sus cortesanos y ayudar al jefe de la seguridad a descubrir a los desleales. Se decía que sus ojos podían detectar variaciones en el pulso de un shinobi, simplemente observando las vibraciones de la piel sobre sus arterias carótidas. Corría el rumor que fue el miedo a su inigualable destreza lo que llevó a la familia Hatake a comenzar a ponerse sus tradicionales máscaras.

Como en muchas de las artes de su familia. Hinata no era muy experta en leer el lenguaje corporal. Podía ver la decepción y el resentimiento que supuraban en los ojos de los ancianos del clan, pero no era como si ellos probasen de esconder sus sentimientos. Su primo Neji, por otro lado, era reconocido por ser capaz de ver cosas que los adultos deseaban de mantener ocultas. De la mayoría de gente, Hinata solamente podía adivinar su estado mental. A pesar de todo, ella había pasado mucho tiempo observando a Naruto. No es que fuese una experta en sus cambios de humor, pero al verle acercarse, no sintió que estuviese triste o airado. Simplemente estaba… reservado de una forma extraña.

Al mismo tiempo parecía muy centrado. Cuando Kurenai-sensei hablaba, parecía asimilar cada palabra. Ni siquiera Iruka-sensei en su momento más airado pudo atraer tanto la atención de Naruto. Hinata se encontró respetando a la jonin incluso más que antes, a pesar de que se quedó con las ganas de saber que le había dicho o hecho para ganarse su respeto.

Su curiosidad aumentó cuando aquella mujer sacó un par de pergaminos de la bolsa de su cintura. Le dio uno a Shino y otro a Hinata.

"Aquí hay algunos ejercicios que me gustaría que practicaseis por vuestra cuenta, cuando no tengáis reuniones de equipo. Mayoritariamente son ejercicios para mejorar vuestra velocidad y resistencia, aunque también hay actividades para mejorar vuestra capacidad y control sobre el chakra".

Hinata colocó cuidadosamente el pergamino en la bolsa, donde guardaba las armas. "Esto, sensei, eh… ¿Qué haremos durante nuestras reuniones de equipo?". A pesar del amable talante de Kurenai-sensei, Hinata todavía encontraba vergonzosamente difícil hablarle o preguntarle algo.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Hinata" le replicó Kurenai. Quiero usar este tiempo para que trabajemos en cosas que nos beneficiarán al estar juntos. En lo que se refiere al entrenamiento de velocidad y resistencia, os dejaré en vuestras manos que os aseguréis que os esforzáis al máximo. Recordad que si no lo hacéis ahora, luego pagaréis las consecuencias. Pero los miembros de un equipo necesitan, sobretodo, saber pelear juntos. Hacer combates amistosos os permitirá a los tres poner a prueba y mejorar vuestras habilidades, y también os permitirá entender los estilos de lucha de los demás. Que por lo que vi ayer son muy diferentes".

Kurenai sonrió, quizás de una forma un poco macabra. "Ese conocimiento os resultará útil cuando luchéis juntos. Sabréis como reaccionarán vuestros compañeros y seréis capaces de moveros sin problemas junto a ellos para contrarrestar cualquier amenaza. Un equipo de shinobis bien entrenados puede moverse como una máquina bien engrasada, y se vuelve mucho más efectivo que la suma de sus miembros. Llamamos a este bono extra, sinergia".

Hinata asintió lentamente. Recordaba vagamente ese concepto de las lecciones del año pasado en la academia, Naruto frunció el ceño pensativamente, pero no dijo nada.

Dicho esto, Kurenai les puso a entrenar. "Comenzaremos usando únicamente taijutsu. Por ahora, no haremos servir ninguna otra técnica. Sólo mano a mano. ¿Hinata, Naruto podéis comenzar vosotros dos? Sólo contacto ligero".

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa por enfrentarse en primer lugar a Naruto, pero probó de controlar sus emociones. Su sensei tenía razón, ella necesitaba conocerse mejor a sí misma y a sus compañeros.

Naruto se movió un poco rígido al principio, quizás por las ropas nuevas. Hinata activó su Byakugan para poder ver los puntos Tenketsu, pero no envió chakra a su mano cuando golpeaba. De esa forma podía saber cuando había acertado, lo cual fue menos veces de lo que había deseado, sin incapacitar a su compañero.

Naruto tiró hacia atrás con sus talones cuando la palma de ella pasó sobre su bloqueo y le golpeó en el pecho. Él le sonrió con pesar y se sacudió la cabeza. El estomago de Hinata dio un extraño temblor cuando él volvió a la posición inicial.

Naruto no pareció molesto por el hecho de que ella le hubiese sacado un punto. De hecho su sonrisa parecía casi… aprobadora.

Ese pensamiento le hizo titubear y casi fallo al bloquearle. Por su parte Naruto paraba sus golpes en el último momento, ninguno de ellos quería herir al otro. No obstante, sus nudillos rozaron con fuerza el hombro de la kunoichi.

Mortificada por su error, Hinata le agarró de la manga, estrechando su brazo entre sus dedos, justo por debajo de la muñeca. Dirigió la palma de la otra mano contra él, apuntando al punto Tenketsu que estaba justo por encima de su Hara, entre el ombligo y el diafragma

Naruto se tiró havia atrás para intentar evitar el golpe, pero el hecho de que ella le estuviese sujetando el brazo, limitó sus movimientos. Así que se tiró, a propósito, hacia atrás. Hinata dejó ir su brazo para poder lanzar una patada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien la tenía cogida por la chaqueta.

Su impredecible compañero rodó hacia atrás, poniendo sus rodillas en el pecho, mientras estiraba a Hinata hacia sus pies. La dejó ir cuando el estómago de la chica tocó sus sandalias. Hinata apenas pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del muchacho antes de ser lanzada por los aires,

Hinata se encontró boca arriba, volando de espaldas por los aires. Se curvó para aumentar su velocidad de rotación, y consiguió ponerse derecha antes de aterrizar, de espaldas a Naruto.

"Buenas recuperaciones, ambos lo habéis hecho muy bien," dijo Kurenai y con el Byakugan todavía activado, Hinata pudo ver su sonrisa sin tener que girarse. A pesar de eso estaba algo avergonzada por su error anterior, y mentalmente pudo ver la mirada de desaprobación de su padre, a pesar de que a nadie le pareció notarlo o importarle.

No obstante Naruto parecía un poco más centrado cuando retomaron su encuentro. Sus ataques aumentaron de velocidad y se volvieron más fluidos, Hinata tuvo que concentrase al máximo para bloquearle. Cada vez que ella bloqueaba uno de sus puñetazos o una de sus patadas, la sonrisa del muchacho se volvía más grande, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba sonriendo un poquito. _Él debería haber participado en los encuentros de después de clase,_ pensó al agacharse para ejecutar una patada en giro. Golpeando una de las piernas de Naruto, pero el joven ninja se tiró a un lado, aterrizando sobre una mano. Su cintura giró y el pie que ella había golpeado se lanzó sobre su cara. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para evitarlo, y cuando pasó de largo le golpeó la parte trasera de su pantorrilla, con la palma de su mano.

Eso hizo que Naruto se tambalease a su izquierda. Debía de haber caído al suelo, pero se anticipó a eso y flexionó sus codos, lanzando la parte superior de su cuerpo al aire, mientras sus piernas giraban hacia el suelo. Acabó sobre sus pies en una postura muy cómica, pero la rotación hizo que se acercase a Hinata con su mano izquierda por encima de la guardia de la joven. Ella probó de evitar el puño que se dirigía a su mandíbula, pero era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el golpe en su cabeza.

En lugar del esperado dolor del impacto, sintió una agradable calidez en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta, de que por sorpresa había desactivado su Byakugan. La mano de Naruto estaba rodeando su mentón, eran los dedos los que calentaban su mejilla.

"¡Te pillé!". Dijo sonriendo, felizmente. Él retiró su mano y ella parpadeó. "Me estaba moviendo muy rápido, y por si acaso abrí la mano". Él frunció el ceño. "¿No te habré hecho daño, verdad?".

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza, desconfiando de su propia voz. Sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero también se había dado cuenta de que toda su cara estaba roja por el cansancio, así que esperó que nadie se diese cuenta. De hecho ella estaba empadada de sudor y le resultaba difícil evitar que sus manos temblasen. La cara de Naruto estaba un poco encendida, pero nada más. Hinata se sintió un poco mal, por el hecho de que ni siquiera necesitase recuperar el aliento.

"Los dos lo habéis hecho bien," Kurenai hizo que parasen. "Adaptación, improvisación. Vuestras debilidades no son vuestras técnicas. Sólo la experiencia os permitirá mejorar".

A continuación Shino combatió con Kurenai, para darles un respiro. Como era de esperar, su sensei era notablemente más fuerte y rápida que Shino. Aunque la atención de Hinata estaba más centrada en el chico rubio, que estaba sentado a su lado, junto a la hierba. Naruto no parecía que hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio hasta ahora, y Hinata se preguntó si se habría tomado el combate como un juego. _Debería haberme dado cuenta de que yo no era suficientemente buena,_ se reprochó a sí misma mientras presionaba juntos sus dedos índices.

Fue el codo de Naruto lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Todas las veces que me has golpeado con la palma de la mano podías haber enviado chakra para paralizarme, verdad?". Le preguntó.

Hinata asintió silenciosamente. A parte de que Kurenai explicó las razones por las que entrenaban juntos, no era como si el Jyuuken fuese un gran secreto. Las técnicas más famosas de su familia eran descritas, de una forma general, durante las lecciones de historia de la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

Naruto se rascó la nuca. "Entonces creo que te he pillado dos veces, mientras que tú me hubieses tumbado al menos una docena de veces. "¡Eso está bastante bien!".

Hinata se giró y miró detenidamente al chico, pero no pareció que él se estuviese burlando de ella.

Kurenai sonrió al poner a Shino contra las cuerdas. El chico era un poco más grande y físicamente más fuerte que sus compañeros, y la mayor parte del día anterior no había sido ningún desafío para él. Presentía que aquel chico era algo más habilidoso de lo que había dejado ver. Al ser igual de reservado que su padre, ella se dio cuenta de que no debía sorprenderle que el joven Aburame se hubiese tomado su estancia en la academia como una misión de infiltración.

Mentalmente, Kurenai se preguntó nuevamente como de ignorantes podían llegar a ser los examinadores de la academia. _Si estamos enseñando a la siguiente generación a ser shinobis, _reflexionó,_ ¿entonces por que esperamos que respondan a sencillas preguntas con respuestas veraces?_ Algunos estudiantes serán los mejores al responderlas, por supuesto. Uchiha Sasuke parecía tener algo que probar, así que se esforzaba al máximo para llegar a ser el mejor de la clase.

Pero algunos podían probar ser la excepción.

Ella se había quedado tras la reunión donde asignaron a los genins y le preguntó a Iruka por todo lo que le pudiese contar sobre sus tres protegidos. El chuunin quedó un poco perplejo por su atención, pero le agradeció que se interesase por sus observaciones y por sus puestos en la clase. En ellos se decía que Shino tenía un nivel medio en taijutsu. Era más que capaz de defenderse de alguien que no tuviese el correcto entrenamiento, pero apenas llegaba a la mitad de las posiciones en su clase.

Pero ahora, enfrentado a un oponente superior, el chico estaba ejecutando bloqueos y contraataques de casi el nivel de un chuunin. "No nos has estado mostrando de todo lo que eras capaz," le acusó al lanzar su mano contra su torso. Silenciosamente la bloqueó con su muñeca y le envió un puñetazo a la sien. Kurenai se paró y lo bloqueó con su antebrazo. Ella levantó la rodilla y dio un golpecito al estomago de Shino.

Él asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo el punto, y volvió hacia atrás a la posición inicial.

Kurenai envió una patada a su torso, y cuando él probó de bloquearla, tiró hacia atrás su pierna y reenvió la patada en dirección a su sien. Él apartó su cabeza rápidamente, pero el talón de Kurenai le sujetó el hombro al descender. Shino usó dos dedos para golpear la parte interna de la rodilla de su maestra, y ella apenas pudo retirar su pierna antes de que el golpe al nervio la entumeciese.

"No has aprendido eso en la academia," ella le observó cuando su alumno esquivó un puñetazo dirigido a sus costillas. "¿Entrenamiento extra con tu familia?". Le preguntó tras bloquear su contraataque, dirigido a su estomago.

Shino retrocedió frente a su bloqueo y su pie resbaló hacia atrás, a unos pocos centímetros de la hierba. Eso fue evidentemente su objetivo, ya que ese movimiento le dio suficiente espacio para lanzar una patada. Kurenai le cogió el tobillo entre sus manos y dio un brusco giro a su pierna. Shino saltó hacia arriba y flexionó su pierna, lo cual le acercó suficiente para lanzar un golpe con la mano extendida hacia la cara de la jonin. Ese movimiento fue inesperado y bien ejecutado, y ella apenas pudo retirar la cabeza para evitarlo. Al hacerlo, las yemas de los dedos de su alumno aparecieron como un fantasma por delante de sus ojos. Ella usó la presa en su rodilla para lanzarle lejos y él dio una voltereta hacia atrás antes de rodar por el suelo y levantarse, quedándose en cuclillas.

"Buen trabajo Shino," dijo con aprobación Kurenai. "Pero si deseas permanecer en este equipo, será mejor que no escondas nada durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Puedo entender tu precaución dentro de la academia, pero no debe de haber secretos entre compañeros de equipo". Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo, vio la cara de culpabilidad en el rostro de Naruto y supo que él también había captado el mensaje.

Shino, meramente asintió ante eso, lo cual Kurenai aceptó de buen grado. Algún día conseguiría que comenzase a hablar más. Eventualmente… Quizás.

Después de eso, Naruto se enfrentó a Shino, a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez le fue notablemente más difícil golpearle. Kurenai aprovechó la oportunidad para mejorar las técnicas de bloqueo de Hinata. Kobaru-sensei había hecho lo mismo por ella hace mucho tiempo. Había formas de colocar y girar los brazos y las piernas que incrementaban la capacidad defensiva. Estos bloqueos modificados no se enseñaban en la Academia Ninja de Konoha porque requerían una velocidad y coordinación superior para ejecutarlos correctamente. Para una kunoichi ágil, que poseyese menos fuerza que sus compañeros masculinos en la parte superior de su cuerpo, esos movimientos eran ideales.

Hinata se empleó vorazmente en aprender esas técnicas, y Kurenai pudo adivinar que ella estaba ilusionada por recibir algo de instrucción individual. Si en ese momento no hubiese despreciado a Hiashi, las reacciones de la joven Hyuuga la hubiesen llevado a hacerlo. Cuando le explicó el porque le estaba mostrando esas técnicas alternativas, Hinata simplemente asintió de forma pensativa. Kurenai se avergonzó al recordar como se lo había hecho pasar de mal a Kobaru-sensei por haber insinuado que ella era más débil que Mattai o Nomaru.

Después de una hora y media, cambiando de contrincantes cada pocos minutos, Kurenai vio un poco desmejorados a todos sus genins. El uniforme nuevo de Naruto estaba cubierto de polvo y de briznas de hierba, de todas las veces que le habían tirado al suelo. Pero a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Hinata a incorporarse, ella había resbalado tras bloquear con éxito su última patada. La joven Hyuuga tenía la cara roja y apenas se podía poner en pie, el pecho de Shino se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para informar a su maestra que necesitaba parar para recuperar el aliento.

"De acuerdo, este ha sido un buen comienzo. Ahora vamos a pasear para refrescarnos y relajar los músculos. Veo que vamos a tener que trabajar seriamente en el entrenamiento de resistencia. Aseguraos de seguir los ejercicios que os di, y preguntadme si algo no queda claro". Tras eso les guió fuera del área de entrenamiento, a través de las afueras de la aldea.

Los aldeanos con quienes se encontraron mostraron reacciones muy diferentes a los genins que ella tenía bajo su cargo. Los ojos de Hinata y su frente despejada, la distinguían como miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Konoha. La gente que no la conocía, como mínimo, le mostraban un saludo respetuoso, que ella siempre probaba de devolver.

Las ropas y las gafas de Shino le marcaban como un Aburame, y mucha gente probaba de evitarle. Unos pocos se miraban los brazos y las piernas para asegurarse de que ningún insecto se hubiese escondido en ellos. Kurenai se tuvo que preguntar como de común era para los miembros de su clan marcar a la gente que les rodeaba con las olorosas hembras de los insectos Kikai. El Aburame con quién trabajó le explicó que eso les ayudaba a diferenciar a sus compañeros de los aliados que había distribuido para montar guardia. Eso también era útil cuando un miembro de su equipo había sido emboscado y herido, y era necesario encontrarlo rápidamente. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que ella _estuviese a gusto _con la idea de que alguien ordenase a un insecto pegarse a su cuerpo y esconderse en él. Probablemente necesitaría hablar con Shino la próxima vez que estuviesen a solas.

Mientras que Shino parecía desinteresado o imperturbable frente a las reacciones de los aldeanos, lo mismo no se podía decir de Naruto. Quizá fue porque Iruka le había aceptado; quizá fue porque ella misma le dijo que el trato que estaba recibiendo era injustificado. De cualquier forma, al recibir el trato habitual de miradas furiosas y refunfuños, el comenzó a devolverles la mirada con fiereza. Muy pronto comenzó a caminar con los puños a los lados, y las piernas rígidas por el odio y el resentimiento.

Kurenai se preguntó a si misma si esa no era una actitud más sana para él que su rechazo previo. Al mismo tiempo, no le haría ningún bien tener un altercado con los aldeanos. Finalmente decidió que fuese él mismo el qué decidiese sobre sus sentimientos, pero mantendría un ojo avizor y le ofrecería algún consejo si le preguntaba.

Cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage, todo el mundo parecía haberse recuperado del entrenamiento. Les guió por las escaleras hasta el piso superior, y les dijo a los chuunins que vigilaban la puerta que "El Equipo 8 se presenta para recibir su primera misión". Mientras decía eso se dio cuenta de que Naruto enderezaba su postura orgullosamente, y que incluso Hinata dejó de mirar hacia abajo.

El Tercero parecía satisfecho de verles, y su mirada pareció entretenerse en contemplar el vestuario nuevo de Naruto. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de la jonin, y ella no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en la aprobación que vio en ellos.

"Llegáis a tiempo, Jonin Kurenai," dijo el Hokage. "Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas misiones de rango D disponibles". Kurenai inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, mientras Sarutobi rebuscaba entre el montón de papeles que había en su mesa. "Aquí está," dijo escogiendo uno de ellos. "Necesito que os dirijáis a la residencia del herbalista Yukitaza en el distrito oeste, cerca del río. La semana pasada se rompió una pierna mientras estaba trabajando en su tejado y ahora necesita ayuda".

Kurenai guió a sus alumnos hasta la salida, probando de no reírse de la cara confusa de Naruto, la cual se repetía en menor grado en la de Hinata. "Como un equipo de genins novatos," ella comenzó a explicárselo antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de preguntárselo, "se os asignarán misiones de rango D hasta que halláis completado un buen número de ellas". Específicamente evitó decir cuantas, porque quería tener la oportunidad de atrasar su primera misión de rango C hasta estar segura de que estuviesen preparados.

"Las misiones de rango D," continuó, "son consideradas de poca o ninguna amenaza, y rara vez involucran viajar fuera de los muros de Konoha. Son labores que deben llevarse a cabo, os darán la oportunidad de practicar juntos y os suministrarán algo de dinero extra al completarlas".

Ella hizo una pausa en una esquina de la calle para que pudieran asimilarlo. Naruto todavía parecía algo molesto, pero se había resignado a su destino. Kurenai aumentó el ritmo al acercarse a la parte oeste de la aldea. Cuando llamó al timbre de la casa descrita en el informe de la misión, una voz les indicó que diesen la vuelta y entrasen por la parte de atrás.

El herbalista Yukitaza resultó ser un hombre soltero de mediana edad, con una gran escayola en su pierna izquierda. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer a Naruto, pero no reaccionó de ninguna forma negativa.

Muy pronto, Kurenai y Shino se pusieron a reparar el tejado, el joven Aburame mencionó a regañadientes haber ayudado a su padre a realizar una labor similar el invierno pasado. Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a quitar las malas hierbas del gran jardín del cliente, una labor más adecuada a ellos, por sus cortas estaturas.

Llevaban trabajando unos minutos cuando Kurenai se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que era Naruto quien les estaba subiendo más tablas de madera. Ella miró hacia Shino, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Naruto," dijo perpleja. "¿pensé que estabas ayudando a Hinata con el jardín?". Naruto gruñó y dejó las tablas encima del tejado inclinado. "No había suficiente espacio," dijo.

Kurenai frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Hinata estaba ocupándose del jardín junto a veinte Narutos.

Kurenai se giró hacia Naruto. "¿Pueden trabajar independientemente? Le preguntó. Los Bunshin solamente eran capaces de cierto pensamiento limitado, siguiendo órdenes sencillas y directas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no podrían?" Le preguntó.

Kurenai no estaba muy segura de cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Entonces Naruto se giró y se dirigió a bajar la escalera. Desafortunadamente, fue evidente que se había olvidado del montón de tablas de madera que él mismo había traído, porque tropezó con ellas y se cayó del tejado.

Kurenai se lanzó hacia delante, esperando atrapar al chico, pero fue demasiado tarde. Llegó al borde del tejado justo cuando Naruto se estrelló contra el suelo… y desapareció en una nube de humo. La jonin se detuvo y contempló como se disipaban rápidamente los vapores. _Estaba hablando con uno de sus clones y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta,_ pensó. _¿Pero qué demonios __**es**__ ese chico? _Volvió a mirar al jardín, donde Hinata acababa de coger el brazo de Naruto para evitar que arrancase una planta que no era una mala hierba. Él se rascó la nuca, claramente avergonzado, sin darse cuenta de cómo Hinata separó las manos de su brazo como si este estuviera quemando. Tampoco se dio cuenta del rubor de la muchacha, el cual era más brillante que el suyo propio. _Él es Uzumaki Naruto. _Se recordó a sí misma, _y rompe las reglas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta._

Naruto y Hinata acabaron con el jardín en menos de veinte minutos, con un clon a ambos lados de cada hilera y Hinata usando su Byakugan para supervisarlos. Con su habilidad de mirar en todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo, ella podía ver si se había dejado algo o si iba a arrancar algo que no fuese una mala hierba, lo cual pasaba más a menudo de lo que Naruto hubiese deseado, pero Hinata no se lo reprochaba en absoluto. De hecho, ella parecía preocupada por no estar arrancando las hierbas. Naruto no era ni por casualidad un experto en chicas, o en kunoichis. Pero sospechaba que muchas de sus compañeras de clase hubiesen estado encantadas de tener una excusa, con la que no tener que ensuciarse las manos, en lugar de preocuparse por no estar haciendo suficiente. Él probó de decirle a Hinata que apreciaba su actitud, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca sonaron como: "Me gusta que te comportes más como un chico, en lugar de una chica". Y ella se disgustó mucho, y se confundió cuando él probó de explicárselo.

"Quiero decir que tú no eres como Sakura o Ino," dijo rápidamente.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y pareció incluso más triste. "Y-ya lo sé," dijo indecisamente.

"Pero eso es algo bueno," contestó rápidamente Naruto. _¿Le caerán bien Sakura y Ino? _Se preguntó. _No recuerdo haberlas visto hablar entre ellas, pero todas las chicas – son como una especie de sociedad secreta._

"¿L-lo es?" le preguntó Hinata. Sus dedos índices estaban tan apretados el uno contra el otro, que la piel a su alrededor se había vuelto blanca.

"Quiero decir que ambas son majas y todo eso… No estoy diciendo que sean feas o algo por el estilo," añadió Naruto rápidamente. Si en verdad eran amigas y les comentaba a esas dos que había dicho algo malo de ellas, siendo genin o no, ya se podía considerar shinobi muerto.

Hinata frunció el ceño, perpleja. "E-esto… Yo…". Ella pareció hundirse un poco en el suelo. "Naruto-kun no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo".

"Simplemente estoy diciendo… bueno que… que estoy contento de que tú estés en mi equipo". Dijo firmemente Naruto. Ahí. ¿Nadie podría malinterpretar eso, verdad?

Hinata se puso rígida, como si la hubiesen abofeteado, y rápidamente se giró de espaldas.

La boca de Naruto se quedó abierta. Dio un paso hacia delante para preguntarle que había dicho mal cuando ella le señaló a uno de sus clones.

"P-párale. Está a punto de arrancar una planta buena," le dijo con una voz apagada. Naruto fue como un relámpago hasta el clon señalado. "Ya la has oído", le gritó.

"Tómatelo con más calma, baka," dijo el clon. "Estás actuando como si fuese tu novieta o algo así".

Un instante después el clon desapareció, cuando el puño de Naruto pasó a través del espacio que antes había ocupado su cabeza. "L-lo siento," dijo para disculparse. "A veces se vuelven un poco bocazas cuando saben que les ha llegado su hora".

"Parece q-que ya hemos acabado aquí, Naruto". Dijo Hinata con una voz muy tranquila, pero sin darse la vuelta. "Voy adentro a ayudar a Yukitaza-san con la cocina".

Naruto contempló a los clones restantes, mientras Hinata se dirigía en silencio a la casa. Muchos se habían agachado o estirado, pero todos miraban el suelo tras haber acabado de quitar las malas hierbas.

Después de unos momentos, Naruto entró dentro de la casa, para ayudar con la limpieza. Hinata no dijo nada cuando pasó por la cocina, se la veía muy centrada en cortar las plantas y verduras que el herbalista Yukitaza tenía que entregar ese día. Después de localizar los útiles de limpieza, Naruto creó otro grupo de clones, y les puso a limpiar. Afortunadamente eso era algo que sabía hacer muy bien, habiendo limpiado su propio apartamento durante años. Acabó justo cuando Kurenai y Shino bajaron del tejado. Entonces Naruto envió a sus clones a guardar la escalera y las herramientas.

Hinata todavía estaba ocupada en la cocina, así que Naruto y Shino fueron a entregar alguna de las mercaderías a los clientes de Yukitaza. Kurenai-sensei decidió ayudar a Hinata a acabar el trabajo. Ella miró a Naruto de forma penetrante cuando se lo comentó a sus genins, mientras que el joven genin sintió que su nuca comenzaba a arder.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía calle abajo con un pequeño cesto de hierbas, intentó imaginar que había hecho mal. No es como si él le hubiese pedido a ese estúpido clon que le respondiese. Quizás Hinata pensó que el clon estaba diciendo algo que Naruto había pensado, y era por eso que se había ofendido. De alguna forma eso tenía sentido. Sakura casi siempre le golpeaba después de pedirle que saliesen juntos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus intentos de ser simpático con ella siempre la ponían de mal humor. A lo mejor era él, a lo mejor era una especie de aura generada por aquel zorro bastardo. Quizás era un efecto secundario del sello usado para aprisionar a su indeseado inquilino. A lo mejor un sello suficientemente poderoso como para repeler a un demonio también debía repeler a cualquier chica que se le acercase.

Él frunció el ceño al llamar a la puerta donde debía entregar el cesto. Una mujer mayor le abrió y Naruto le entregó las hierbas antes de que se diese cuenta de quien era. "Esto es de parte del herbalista Yukitaza. Se ha roto la pierna y hoy no puede hacer las entregas". Tras eso se giró y ya estaba a varios metros de distancia antes de que la mujer tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo.

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras volvía a la reparada casa del herbalista. Ya era suficientemente malo que la gente le odiase por algo que había pasado el día que nació, pero ahora estaba molestando a todo el mundo – incluso cuando intentaba ser amable.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Hinata y Kurenai habían acabado en la cocina. Con las entregas repartidas, las últimas tareas de su misión habían sido completadas. El herbalista les agradeció a cada uno su ayuda, incluso a Naruto, lo cual le impresionó un poco.

"Apenas una hora y media". Dijo Kurenai tras salir a la calle. "Habéis sido muy rápidos. Buen uso de tus clones Naruto, y la forma con la que os habéis coordinado Hinata y tú, para aseguraros de que no hubiese problemas ha estado bien pensada. Estoy muy satisfecha con el trabajo de equipo de ambos".

Naruto sintió que el nudo de su estomago se había aflojado un poco. Sin embargo la reacción de Hinata le intrigó. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo, apretando sus dedos mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba observando, se giró de espaldas. Él frunció el ceño y suspiró. Evidentemente todavía estaba enfadada con él por algo.

Mientras volvían al centro de la aldea, Kurenai echó un vistazo al sol de la tarde. "A esta hora dudo que al Hokage le quede alguna misión para realizar. Quedemos mañana un poco más temprano. Si trabajamos tan rápido como hoy, probablemente podremos acabar dos misiones por día. Nos veremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las diez. ¿Entendido?".

Todo el mundo asintió, entonces Kurenai sacó unos papelitos de su bolsa. "Un amigo mío me los ha dado, pero tengo algo que hacer esta noche, así que he pensado que vosotros tres los podríais usar en lugar mío". Tras decir eso le entregó uno de los papeles a cada uno de ellos.

Era un cupón de descuento para Ichiraku, un tazón grande a mitad de precio. A Naruto le sonaron las tripas, pero tal y como iban las cosas, pensó que acabaría comiendo solo.

"Gracias, sensei," dijo a pesar de que imaginó que su voz había sonado un poco apagada. Sus compañeros de equipo también le dieron las gracias, a pesar de que Shino le miraba de una forma un poco extraña.

Naruto sintió que los ojos de su sensei le perforaban. "Bien será mejor que os vayáis antes de que la hora punta de cenar comience," dijo ella "no deberíais estar fuera hasta tarde. Oh Naruto, antes de que te vayas, que hablar contigo acerca de tu entrenamiento de taijutsu. Ya atraparás a tus compañeros más tarde".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras Shino y Hinata se dirigían al restaurante Ichiraku.

"Muy bien Naruto," le dijo Kurenai "necesito que, mañana por la mañana, le digas a Gai que estudiaremos reconocimiento de genjutsus dentro de dos semanas. Puede enviar a Tenten y a Lee al área de entrenamiento diecinueve al mediodía, para que puedan participar en ellas. ¿Lo has entendido?".

Naruto asintió y repitió los detalles más relevantes.

"Bien," dijo Kurenai, asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación. "¿Ahora me quieres explicar por qué estás tan poco ansioso por compartir una comida con tus compañeros de equipo?".

Naruto se rascó la nuca. "Creo que hoy he hecho algo que les ha molestado".

"Shino parecía actuar normalmente contigo," observó Kurenai.

Naruto permaneció en silencio.

"Así que ha sido con Hinata," supuso. "¿Esto ha ocurrido después de que le hicieses algún tipo de cumplido?".

La boca de Naruto permaneció cerrada, pero su cabeza le traicionó al asentir rápidamente.

"Ya veo," dijo Kurenai. Apartó la mirada de él durante unos instantes. Finalmente comenzó a hablar. "Probablemente no es asunto mío decir nada al respecto, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay veces que ella no sabe que hacer cuando alguien le dice algo positivo. Naruto, yo no me lo tomaría como algo personal".

"¿Y por qué le pasa eso?" le preguntó, perplejo.

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?"

Naruto abrió la boca, y entonces la volvió a cerrar. Era obvio que Kurenai-sensei sabía más de lo que le estaba contando, pero que quería que lo descubriese por sí mismo. "¿Por qué tienes que hacer un misterio de todas las cosas?"

Kurenai le miró y le mostró a fugaz sonrisa. "Sé cosas sobre ti que preferirías que no contase a nadie. Por favor extiende a tus compañeros la misma cortesía".

El estómago de Naruto se tambaleó cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. "L-lo siento," dijo rápidamente.

Kurenai dejó escapar un suspiro y hizo que no con la cabeza. "No tienes que disculparte Naruto. Todavía estás aprendiendo como funciona un equipo y lo que un sensei hace por sus alumnos. Simplemente recuerda que probablemente esté ayudando a los demás, de la misma forma en que te ayudo a ti". Ella ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mientras que la luz del atardecer brillaba en su azabache melena. "Naruto, esto puede ser difícil de entender para alguien de tu edad, pero recuerda que no todo lo que pase a tu alrededor, tendrá que ver contigo".

Naruto frunció el ceño y se rascó un lado de la cabeza, mientras no paraba de pensar sobre eso. "¿Así que lo que me estás diciendo, es que ella no actuó de esa forma porque estuviese enfadada conmigo?".

"Estoy diciendo que ese podría ser el caso". Replicó crípticamente Kurenai, "o siendo más precisos fue una combinación de cosas, y tú solamente has representado un papel que ha contribuido a tal resultado".

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Creo que lo entiendo un poco mejor. Pero no comprendo porque tiene que ser tan complicado".

"Mucha gente se ha preguntado eso mismo durante mucho tiempo", le replicó Kurenai con una voz muy seria.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿No se volverá más fácil de entender, verdad?".

"Probablemente no," le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero pocas cosas que valgan la pena son fáciles, ¿no crees?".

"Ya veo. Gracias por explicármelo así," dijo Naruto, mientras se enderezaba. Su estómago decidió alegrar el ambiente, haciendo sonar sus tripas.

"Sabes, eso es parte de mi trabajo," le dijo su sensei con una mirada triste. "Ejemplos de la vida real de ver más allá de lo evidente, parecen ser la mejor opción. Pero… será mejor que te vayas antes de que se coman todo el rámen".

Naruto sabía que solamente le estaba tomando el pelo, pero su pulso se aceleró con tal pensamiento. Después de una rápida reverencia, comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado para atrapar a su equipo. De repente escuchó una risa, y al reconocer la voz de su maestra también se rió.

Vio a Shino y a Hinata unas manzanas antes de que llegasen al puesto de rámen. Aterrizó silenciosamente en la acera, detrás de ellos, quienes se habían girado al unísono en ese mismo momento, para mirarle. _Bien, se supone que somos un equipo de reconocimiento_, pensó "Yo, esto…, tenía que hablar con Kurenai-sensei sobre cosas de mi entrenamiento extra," dijo. Lo cual era técnicamente cierto, y mucho menos embarazoso de explicar.

"¿Esto, Naruto, qué dice tu pergamino? Le preguntó Hinata. "Hemos estado comparando los nuestros y hemos visto que Kurenai-sensei ha escrito muchos detalles en los planes de entrenamiento".

"No me ha dado ningún pergamino". Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, en lugar de eso ha llegado un acuerdo con otro jonin, para que me entrene por las mañanas. Un tío que se llama Maito Gai".

Shino le miró directamente a los ojos, y Naruto juró que la piel de por encima de sus gafas había comenzado a juntarse, como si estuviese frunciendo el ceño. "He oído hablar de él, es un reconocido especialista en taijutsu".

Naruto se mordió la lengua antes de comenzar a meter la pata. Si Kurenai-sensei estaba en lo cierto, no debía actuar falsamente delante de Shino y Hinata. En un raro momento de perspicacia, se dio cuenta de que Shino podía interpretar el entrenamiento matutino con otro jonin, como un signo de favoritismo. "Eso espero," dijo junto a un suspiro teatral. "ella ha dicho que mi taijutsu estaba echo un lío, y que no creía que lo pudiese arreglar sin ayuda".

Hinata simplemente se quedó mirando a Naruto, mientras que él se encogía de hombros. Sin embargo, la frente de Shino se relajó y el le mostró un atento saludo. "Entonces es bueno saber que ambos os lo estáis tomando seriamente".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo sino voy a poder vencerte?". Le preguntó inocentemente, entonces comenzó a silbar mientras pasaba al lado de sus compañeros. "Mejor que vayamos tirando, antes de que los fideos se enfríen", dijo.

Se giró un momento para ver a Shino y a Hinata intercambiar una silenciosa mirada, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Teuchi siempre parecía contento de ver a su mejor cliente. "¿Ey Naruto, quienes son tus amigos?" le preguntó. Hasta hace poco el cocinero y su hija eran las únicas personas que conocía, que se darían cuenta si él caía muerto en su apartamento. Al menos hasta que el olor molestase a los vecinos, se recordó a sí mismo.

A pesar de todo, si alguien se merecía una sonrisa, era aquel hombre tan simpático que estaba a punto de servirle rámen. Shino y Hinata estaban cada uno de ellos, a un lado de Naruto, así que él puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno y contestó. "¡Estos son mis compañeros de equipo, Teuchi-san!".

"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Y por qué no los has traído antes?". Le preguntó el propietario de Ichiraku.

"Bueno, justamente nos convertimos en el Equipo 8 ayer, y estuvimos entrenando, y…". Naruto comenzó a relatar el día anterior hasta que vio que su cocinero favorito estaba sonriendo y moviendo la mano de un lado para el otro.

"Naruto, solamente estaba bromeando. Ahora en serio, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?".

"Lo siento, dijo rápidamente Naruto. "Este es Aburame Shino y ella es Hyuuga Hinata".

"¡Encantado de conoceros! Contestó Teuchi. "Por favor sentaos, mientras os traeré unos menús, tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis para decidiros – tenemos muchos sabores para elegir".

Por supuesto Naruto ya sabía lo que quería. Usó el cupón de Kurenai para pedir un tazón grande de rámen de cerdo, a mitad de precio, y después de comprobar su monedero sacó el dinero suficiente para pedir un tazón de rámen con sabor a miso. Shino ordenó un tazón de rámen de ternera, mientras Hinata se decidió finalmente por el de miso.

Todo el mundo estuvo muy silencioso después de que llegasen los fideos. El trabajo de hoy parecía haberles abierto el apetito, porque sus bocas estuvieron demasiado ocupadas durante un buen rato, como para iniciar ningún tipo de conversación.

Sorprendentemente fue Shino quien rompió finalmente el silencio. "Nuestra sensei estuvo impresionada con tu clon," dijo sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"El que trajo la madera al tejado," le replicó crípticamente el experto en insectos. "No creo que Kurenai-sensei esperase poder mantener una conversación con él".

"¿Por qué no?". Le preguntó Naruto. "Si es una copia mía, ¿por qué no debería ser capaz de hablar?".

"Muchos jutsus tipo Bunshin no son capaces de producir copias sólidas," le explicó Shino. "Y aunque es cierto que existen los que son capaces de producir copias que pueden tocar cosas, esas copias no son muy conscientes de sí mismas. En un primer momento pensamos que estábamos hablando contigo.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. "Así que me estás diciendo que soy tan tonto que no podéis diferenciarme de un estúpido clon". Entonces creyó oír una súbita inhalación, que venía del taburete de al lado, justo donde Hinata estaba sentada.

Sino le miró durante un rato largo. "Tu intento de humor auto-despectivo es ocurrente, pero no necesario. El objetivo final de mi comentario era informarte que tus clones son inusualmente conscientes de sí mismos, una muestra del grado de habilidad y energía usados en su creación".

"Oh," fue todo le que pudo decir Naruto. "Eh, gracias Shino".

El joven Aburame asintió severamente. Naruto acabó su rámen de cerdo y comenzó con el de miso. Mientras se preguntó porque Kurenai-sensei no le había dicho nada acerca del clon. La única razón que se le ocurrió, fue que probablemente ella no quería que eso se le subiese a la cabeza y que comenzase a actuar como Sasuke-teme. Pero eso no explicaba porque Shino había decidido sacar a relucir el tema. Entonces recordó el comentario despectivo que hizo ayer, tras su chapucero intento con el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto supuso que Shino debía sentir la necesidad de compensar su comentario previo, incluso aunque Naruto ya había olvidado toda esa situación. Mientras que el joven Aburame era reservado, excepcionalmente silencioso y de que su forma de hablar era muy meticulosa; cosas con las que Naruto no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar, esa misma precisión y rectitud le hacían un compañero de equipo muy fiable. Extrañamente Naruto sintió que estaba empezando a cogerle simpatía al silencioso shinobi.

Era evidente que esos pensamientos tan introspectivos estaban destinados a durar poco tiempo. El tren que eran los pensamientos de Naruto literalmente descarriló, cuando sintió una punzada de intento asesino, proveniente de la calle de atrás. Entonces se giró en su taburete para poder ver que pasaba.

Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke estaban paseando por la calle, un poco sucios y con algunos moratones. Sakura estaba charlando felizmente sobre una prueba relacionada con unos cascabeles, y al verla Naruto sintió que su estómago temblaba de felicidad. Entonces recordó las palabras que la kunoichi dijo en el banco del parque y ese sentimiento cálido murió. La mirada feroz provenía, por supuesto, de Sasuke. Naruto se preguntó si el afamado genio de los Uchiha, se había figurado porque había ocupado su lugar. _Probablemente no, _concluyó, _para ser un genio, no parece tener mucha imaginación._

Naruto devolvió la mirada airada de su rival y apretó los dientes. Sabía que sus dientes caninos, ligeramente más alargados de lo habitual, ponían un poco nerviosos a los adultos, pero no había entendido completamente porque hasta un par de días atrás.

Todo este asunto podría haber acabado con un simple intercambio de miradas, si Kiba no le hubiese preguntado algo a Sasuke. Cuando no le respondió, el joven Inuzuka miró a su compañero de equipo y se estremeció al ver su expresión. Kiba frunció el ceño, buscando la fuente de la ira de Sasuke. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba sentado en el mostrador de Ichiraku, girado en su asiento y devolviendo fijamente la mirada a Sasuke.

Kiba apretó los dientes, y su pelo de punta pareció hincharse cuando se acercó a Naruto. "¿Tienes algún problema con mi compañero de equipo?". Le preguntó con una voz que pareció un gruñido.

Naruto no respondió, en lugar de eso mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la cara de Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que el labio superior de su rival estaba curvado, quizás por estar molesto con la intervención de Kiba.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?". Le preguntó de nuevo Kiba, sólo que esta vez su tono de voz fue más alto.

"Métete en tus propios asuntos," le dijo Naruto, mientras seguía mirando a Sasuke. Sakura también se había detenido en medio de los dos chicos, mirando a uno y al otro consecutivamente.

"Kiba," dijo Shino razonablemente, al ponerse de pie. "Naruto y Sasuke nunca se han llevado muy bien. Probablemente no deberíamos meternos en medio".

El especialista en perros frunció el ceño al especialista en insectos. "¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Aburame?, ¡Acabamos de pasar todo el día con la estúpida prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi-sensei, y somos el primer equipo que la ha superado!".

Kiba sacó pecho con esa última declaración, y las cejas de Shino se volvieron visibles tras sus gafas. "Nuestra profesora no nos ha hecho realizar ninguna prueba adicional, a parte de una valoración de nuestras técnicas, así que debe confiar en nuestras habilidades. En lugar de eso, hoy hemos completado nuestra primera misión.

Kiba resopló. "¿Y?. Eso es sólo porque os ha tocado una sensei fácil… eché un vistazo a _ella_ cuando os vino a recoger. _Ella _ha decidido ponéroslo fácil".

Shino se puso tenso, mientras Naruto permanecía en su asiento. Naruto juró haber oído un zumbido cercano. Detrás de Kiba, Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero finalmente se acercó al puesto de rámen junto a Sakura.

Afortunadamente la joven Haruno dio un paso al frente y agarró a Kiba del hombro. "¡No te atrevas a insultar a su profesora sólo porque sea una mujer! ¿Quieres que tu hermana escuche lo que has dicho? ¿O mejor se lo cuento a tu madre?".

Aparentemente Kiba mostró una mueca de dolor, y Naruto tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Hinata comenzó a hablar.

"E-esto," dijo."Los shinobis no están autorizados a luchar en público. Yo, eh, no quiero que ninguno de nosotros se meta en problemas justo después de graduarnos".

La frente de Shino se llenó de arrugas, pero asintió levemente y se volvió a sentar.

"¡Bien dicho, Hinata!". Dijo Sakura, al estar de acuerdo con ella. "Parece que es trabajo de las _mujeres_," dijo enfatizando la última palabra mientras miraba a Kiba, "que _vosotros _no perdáis la cabeza en medio de una crisis". Ella sonrió a la joven Hyuuga. "No vale la pena que nos metamos en problemas sólo porque Naruto-baka es demasiado estúpido como para dejar a Sasuke en paz".

Ese último insulto, tan gratuitamente añadido, fue la última gota para Naruto. Sakura estaba representando el papel de pacificadora, pero todavía tenía tiempo para insultarle. Su precioso Sasuke le estaba mirando mal a _él_, mientras que él solamente estaba intentando comerse su rámen.

Bien, al infierno con todo esto, al infierno con todos ellos.

Se levantó tan bruscamente de su asiento, que este cayó al suelo. Apartó a Kiba, de forma que este último tuvo que tirar hacia atrás para no caerse. El especialista en perros intentó cogerse al hombro de Naruto, pero el joven rubio usó el dorso de la mano para evitar que Kiba le pudiese coger. Akamaru gruñó cuando el joven Inuzuka se apoyó contra la pared del restaurante.

Hinata sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo, junto con su estómago, mientras su compañero de equipo se marchaba furioso. Ella volvió a sentir todos los cambios emocionales por los que había pasado ese día. Primero los extraños comentarios que Naruto le había dicho en el jardín la habían mortificado, ya que pensó que a ojos de Naruto parecía un chico.

Cuando probó de explicar lo que quería decir en verdad, sólo lo empeoró. Pareció que él estaba diciendo que no era guapa o agradable, como las otras dos chicas que se habían graduado en la academia… pero eso no fue lo que quiso decir, o sino no hubiese parecido tan confuso. Entonces, finalmente dijo que estaba contento de que ella estuviese en su equipo.

Hinata no podía recordar a nadie expresar felicidad por su presencia, no desde antes que su madre muriera. Esa simple y sincera afirmación casi hizo que se desmayase. De forma que tuvo que girarse porque su cara estaba tan roja como la de un tomate. Y a partir de ese momento le costó hablar con él directamente, no fue hasta que Kurenai-sensei vino a ayudarla en la cocina, que comenzó a organizar sus propios pensamientos.

Por encima de todo Kurenai era observadora, y en poco rato hizo que Hinata le explicase toda la situación. La jonin dejó escapar una risita cuando la genin repitió las palabras de Naruto. Kurenai le comentó con un tono de voz más serio, que cualquier futuro cumplido que recibiese por parte del joven Uzumaki serían tan sinceros e incoherentes como los de hoy. Era extraño ver como su sensei estaba segura de que eso volvería a pasar.

Hinata no quería que nadie se metiese en problemas por una pelea, especialmente Naruto. Ya que sospechaba que él recibiría la mayor parte de la culpa si había un altercado. A Hinata no se le habían escapado las miradas que los aldeanos le mostraron cuando paseaban juntos. Sabía que en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, otros alumnos se reían frecuentemente de él. Pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, como los aldeanos reaccionaban ante Naruto. Le pareció algo extrañamente familiar. Le llevó un buen rato darse cuenta que anteriormente ya había visto ese grado de aversión – en las caras de los ancianos del clan Hyuuga cuando hablaban de sus fracasos.

A pesar de todo Naruto pasó a través de ellos sin decir nada, simplemente devolviendo las miradas más virulentas. Hinata no sabía si estar impresionada por su fortaleza frente a tanta aversión, o tener el corazón destrozado porque el chico no pareció ver ese comportamiento como algo inusual. A pesar de todo ella tenía miedo de que una pelea pública hiciese que la gente le odiase incluso más, especialmente ya que involucraría a genins de diversas familias importantes.

Entre ella y Sakura habían conseguido que los demás recordasen las normas de comportamiento, y como mínimo reducir la tensión entre los dos equipos. Hinata estaba agradecida que la kunoichi de pelo rosado hubiese intervenido, y tímidamente había comenzado a devolverle su sonrisa, cuando Sakura decidió insultar a Naruto y culparle de toda la situación.

La actitud de Sakura respecto a Naruto era bien conocida por Hinata, pero la chica de ojos blancos se sorprendió al verla criticar a Naruto mientras, supuestamente, había tomado el papel de pacificadora. Esa hipocresía también fue vista por Naruto, ya que se quedó visiblemente estremecido, entonces se levantó de su asiento tan rápidamente que Hinata tuvo miedo de que fuese a atacar a alguien. En lugar de eso, pasó al lado de Kiba apartándole de sopetón, el cual se había acercado a Naruto más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. "Siempre se comporta como un bebé," se quejó. Kiba frunció el ceño, mientras sacudía la mano que Naruto había apartado.

Hinata, quien había estado mirando a su compañero de equipo, se giró hacia la otra chica. La nueva emoción que había comenzado a sentir por parte de su compañero comenzó a arder dentro de ella. Su Byakugan se activó solo, y Hinata se sorprendió a si misma con el repentino deseo de cerrar todos los puntos Tenketsu de la chica pelirosa.

Vistos de cerca, los dilatados vasos sanguíneos y las amplias pupilas que caracterizaban la barrera de sangre de su familia parecían bastante perturbadores. A Hinata eso siempre le había dado algo de vergüenza, pero estuvo secretamente satisfecha en el momento en la joven Haruno se tiró hacia atrás repentinamente. "¿Qué pasa?". Le preguntó Sakura.

"¡No deberías decir esas cosas de Naruto!" le dijo en un tono de voz claramente más alto que un susurro.

Sakura se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta durante un momento, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron caninos. "Ya entiendo," le dijo "pero sólo porque a ti te guste, no significa que él no sea…"

"Creo que te equivocas al entender," la interrumpió Shino, "que Naruto estaba completamente centrado en su comida, hasta que Sasuke hizo notar su presencia – su intento asesino fue evidente para todos nosotros. Tu condena a Naruto es por tanto ilógica. Creo que tampoco comprendes que es posible sentir lealtad por un compañero de equipo, en ausencia de apego romántico". El experto en insectos miró a Sasuke y después a Kiba, ignorando el inquietante silencio que él mismo había provocado al comenzar a hablar. "Tienes mi más sentido pésame", le dijo al experto en perros en un tono impersonal.

Sasuke dejó escapar un "hmph", pero no disputó nada de lo que había dicho.

Hinata estrechó entre sus dedos el dobladillo de su chaqueta. "E-esto Shino-san, creo que ya he comido suficiente rámen".

Shino la observó durante un momento, antes de asentir. Miró a las sobras frías de su rámen de ternera. "Tienes razón, este plato es mejor comerlo caliente, y nuestra comida ha sido interrumpida". Él se giró hacia Teuchi y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que Hinata rápidamente imitó. Dejaron el dinero al lado de Naruto y se marcharon del establecimiento.

Mientras Shino y Hinata paseaban por la calle, el uno al lado del otro, ella pudo escuchar la voz del cocinero ser llevada por el aire nocturno: "¡Apreciaría jóvenes delincuentes, que no ahuyentaseis a mis clientes!".

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Hinata pudiese hablar de nuevo.

"G-gracias Shino-san".

Shino giró la cabeza hacia ella mientras seguían caminando hacia delante. "Mis observaciones han sido acertadas y relevantes. Ningun tipo de agradecimiento es necesario".

Hinata reflexionó sobre esas palabras con mucho cuidado, mientras continuaban avanzando por la calle. "Perdona," dijo finalmente, "¿pero parece que has cambiado tu opinión sobre Naruto-kun?".

Shino se quedó quieto por un momento, y a Hinata le preocupó que su pregunta pudiese haber ofendido al muchacho. "Yo estoy… reevaluando mi valoración previa," dijo finalmente "Kurenai-sensei parece haber despertado cualidades en él que no fueron aparentes en su conducta durante la academia. Un observador experto debe de estar siempre dispuesto a poner en duda sus ideas iniciales si aparecen nuevas informaciones que las contradicen".

Finalmente llegaron a una intersección, donde Hinata tuvo que girar para llegar al recinto de los Hyuuga. "Nos veremos mañana por la mañana". Le dijo tranquilamente.

"A las diez". Le contestó Shino.

Hinata asintió y se dirigió a su casa. Se dio cuenta de que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo lentamente por el este, mientras que una cálida noche de verano se aproximaba a Konoha. Parecía imposible que tantas cosas hubiesen pasado en tan poco tiempo, y se preguntó a si misma si la vida sería siempre así, al estar junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas mientras caminaba, armándose de valor para responder a las inevitables preguntas de su padre.

Notas del autor (traducidas):

Algunas personas me han preguntado porque el ritmo de las actualizaciones está yendo cada vez más lento. Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas las podéis encontrar en mi Grupo Yahoo, Vidrian Dreams, la Url está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer mis fics.

Notas del traductor:

Vuestros comentarios me han dado tanta fuerza, que podría tumbar a Hulk y a Son Goku en combate a tres bandas y gracias a eso he podido acabar este capítulo antes de lo que tenía previsto. Continuad así, ahora debo enfrentarme a la titánica labor de acabar el cuarto capítulo, el más largo de todos. Pero con vuestro apoyo lo superaré. Así que enviadme tantos comentarios como queráis, estaré impaciente por recibirlos, y si puedo por contestarlos. Bromas a parte, espero que os haya gustado. Y os espero en la siguiente entrega, donde Naruto conocerá "el poder de la juventud". Temblad mortales, temblad.

Hasta la vista.


	4. Genios del trabajo duro

Capítulo Cuatro

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado, cuando el amanecer irrumpió con fuerza por el lado este del cielo. Él flexionó los músculos de su mano izquierda varias veces, probando de detener el fastidioso hormigueo que sentía. Por consejo de Kurenai, se había comprado una alarma de campo, en una de las tiendas de equipamiento de Konoha.

Cuando un shinobi está de misión puede desear despertarse a una hora en concreto, o limitar el tiempo de descanso que se permite tener. Sin embargo, la alarma de un reloj convencional era demasiado ruidosa para usarla en una misión que requiriese sigilo. En cierto momento, un shinobi muy listo de la Aldea de la Nube diseñó un reloj portátil, alimentado por una pequeña, pero poderosa batería, la cual se cargaba con un simple jutsu eléctrico. En lugar de hacer sonar una alarma para despertar a su propietario, el reloj ninja enviaba un pulso eléctrico a través de un par de cables conectados al cuerpo del propietario.

La noche previa, antes de dormirse, Naruto colocó los anillos de metal en sus dedos, confiando en que aquel aparato le despertase a tiempo de llegar a su sesión de entrenamiento. El problema fue que se quedó despierto hasta demasiado tarde. Estuvo demasiado afectado por la confrontación en la parada de Ichiraku, y pensar que sus compañeros de equipo habían escuchado a Sakura reprenderle, hizo que su estómago se sintiese peor.

No acababa de entender porque Shino y Hinata estaban dispuestos a tratarles de forma diferente a los demás. Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si de repente no se 'despertarían' y le verían como todos los demás. El inquietante miedo a que eso ocurriese, evitó que ni siquiera pensase sobre el consejo de Kurenai. Preferiría que nadie supiese nada sobre su prisionero.

Esos pensamientos mantuvieron despierto a Naruto más tiempo de lo que había planeado, y permaneció dormido durante los primeros pulsos de su nueva alarma. Pero quien hubiese construido ese modelo en particular debía tener experiencia con los dormilones, pensó Naruto. El pulso que finalmente le despertó dejó su mano entumecida y llena de hormigueos. Eso complicó las cosas en su pequeño apartamento, mientras se apresuraba a hacer todo con una sola mano, cosa que no se le daba muy bien.

A pesar de todo consiguió llegar a tiempo al área de entrenamiento designada, justo a las seis en punto. Por supuesto lo que se encontró al llegar ahí le hizo preguntarse si todavía estaba dormido y soñando.

Gai… sensei… él suponía… era un hombre grande, musculoso que llevaba leotardos verdes. El conjunto estaba algo suelto por su constitución, cosa que Naruto agradeció, y por encima llevaba un chaleco de chuunin. Arriba de todo esto estaba el corte tipo casco más feo que Naruto hubiese visto jamás.

A pesar de que el chico que estaba a su lado estaba claramente cerca de superarle.

Al lado de Gai estaba un duplicado suyo, de media altura, que Naruto supuso que era Rock Lee. No llevaba chaleco, a pesar de que si llevaba los calienta piernas de color naranja, que no hacían juego con nada que llevase. Después de haberse reunido con Kurenai, ese color había comenzado a desagradarle por alguna extraña razón.

"¡Ah, has llegado a tiempo!". Gritó aquel hombre, con una voz que no tenía nada que ver con un ninja. "¡Debes de estar ansioso por comenzar a encender el fuego de tu juventud!".

Naruto no tenía ni idea de que quería decir aquel hombre, así que siguió uno de los consejos que Kurenai le dio antes de despedirse. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Horas más tarde Naruto estaba magullado, cansado y hambriento. A pesar de su 'desventaja' con los ninjutsus, Rock Lee era un oponente formidable. Y lo demostró dejando sin sentido a Naruto cada vez que peleaban. Posiblemente la cosa más irritante de aquella experiencia, fue la espeluznante sonrisa que Lee mostraba todo el tiempo. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a una gran variedad de expresiones por parte de sus oponentes. Sonrisas sarcásticas y máscaras emocionales eran ya conocidas gracias a Sasuke y Shino. Que le observasen con el ceño fruncido era la norma con Kiba, y las miradas aburridas era lo que se esperaba de Shikamaru.

Pero Rock Lee y sus compañeros de equipo se habían graduado en la Academia Ninja de Konoha el año anterior, de forma que Naruto nunca se había enfrentado contra él. Era algo extraño luchar contra alguien que nunca paraba de sonreír, incluso en las raras ocasiones en las que Naruto conseguía asestar un golpe.

La idea de Gai-sensei acerca de entrenar consistía en que Naruto y Lee peleasen durante dos horas seguidas, mientras que él les miraba y asentía pensativamente. Al final, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Lee había comenzado a darle ventaja, lo cual fue un golpe para su orgullo. Eso le llevó a luchar más duramente, pero cada golpe que acertaba era una prueba más de que Lee se estaba conteniendo.

Finalmente, el chico mayor comenzó a hacer una de sus patadas voladoras mientras giraba, pero esta vez fue un poco lento al ejecutarla. En lugar de agacharse o bloquearla, Naruto dio un paso al frente y hundió su puño izquierdo en el estómago de su contrincante.

Lee cayó al suelo por primera vez en toda la mañana. Cuando se levantó todavía estaba sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza y Naruto pudo ver que estaba respirando con dificultad.

"¡Yosh! Dijo Gai, sobresaltando al joven genin, "¡Kurenai estaba en lo cierto! ¡Tú te convertirás en el mejor desafío de mi Lee, como compañero de entrenamiento!".

"No," gritó Naruto, meneando la cabeza. "apenas he conseguido tocarle". Generalmente no mostraba su frustración de esa forma, pero estaba cansado, enfadado y humillado por como había sido –educado- afondo durante toda la mañana.

"Naruto…" dijo Gai con una voz defraudada, que hizo que Naruto quisiese echarse a temblar. Había algo en aquel hombre que le ponía la piel de gallina, aunque sólo fuese un poco. "No dejes que los fuegos de tu juventud se apaguen tan deprisa. No hay muchos jóvenes de tu edad que puedan mantenerse de pie delante de Lee, y especialmente durante dos horas. Desde que se convirtió en genin sólo he visto a una persona que le dejase tan agotado.

Repentinamente Lee se puso derecho y le hizo una reverencia. "¡Naruto-san! ¡Debemos entrenar juntos! ¡Sólo así nos convertiremos en auténticos genios del trabajo duro!".

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. _¿De que rayos estaban hablando esos dos locos?_ "¿Genios del trabajo duro?". Preguntó de forma dubitativa.

"Sí," dijo Gai gravemente. "Konoha tiene muchos genios. Neji, el compañero de equipo de Lee es considerado como genio por muchos Hyuugas. Uchiha Sasuke de tu clase, también es considerado como uno de ellos. Pero una cosa es nacer siendo un genio, que el talento te sea dado como un premio que no te has merecido. Y otra cosa es ser como Lee, un genio del trabajo duro. Él no tiene técnicas o habilidades especiales, sólo su propia determinación de ser el mejor. Su infatigable disposición de trabajar para lograr su objetivo es más valiosa que ser cualquier tipo menor de genio, y al final le llevará mucho más lejos".

Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras reflexionaba sobre las extrañas palabras del jonin. Le gustaba, aunque fuese sólo un poco, escuchar a alguien describir a Sasuke como un tipo menor de genio. Pero hubo algo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Kurenai-sensei. _Un poco de trabajo duro puede ayudarte… Llegará el día en que las vidas de Shino y Hinata dependerán de ti. La mía también._ Entonces asintió bruscamente, mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

"Bien… ¡Lee! Gritó Gai. "¡Todavía tienes que mejorar tu resistencia si Naruto puede dejarte agotado! ¡Dobla tus pesos y corre cinco vueltas alrededor de Konoha!"

Prácticamente Lee vitoreó esa declaración, cosa que confundió aún más a Naruto. Pero mientras Lee se colocaba unas abrazaderas, de aspecto pesado, en sus antebrazos y comenzaba a correr, Gai se puso a mejorar la forma de los movimientos de Naruto.

Anteriormente Naruto nunca había tenido mucha instrucción individual, así que fue una experiencia nueva que Maito Gai le hiciese adoptar una postura de combate tras otra y comenzase a corregir la postura de su cuerpo y la posición de los pies. En un primer momento, todos esos cambios parecían tontos. ¿En verdad importaba si el pie que tenía adelantado estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia fuera en lugar de hacia adentro? Pero entonces se acordó lo que Shino había dicho acerca de la reputación de aquel hombre, así que hizo lo que le decía. Cuando Gai le hizo cambiar de una postura a otra usando la forma corregida, Naruto se sorprendió al notar como de diferente era.

Su sorpresa debió de ser visible, porque Gai comenzó a explicarle las razones de las correcciones. Como tenía el pie colocado afectaba a como flexionaba la rodilla, y le permitía retirarse con mayor fluidez si le lanzaban un ataque poderoso. Al flexionar mejor la rodilla, podía lanzar una patada con esa pierna un instante más rápido. Después de cada explicación, Gai le guiaba poco a poco en todo el movimiento, haciendo que Naruto repitiese el movimiento un mínimo de tres veces, para que la forma adecuada se gravase en su memoria.

Después de eso comenzaron a trabajar en los puñetazos y los bloqueos en conjunción con las formas corregidas. Ahora todo parecía fluir mucho mejor de lo que Naruto recordaba. La voz de aquel hombre parecía casi hipnótica, mientras le hablaba a Naruto sobre todos los puntos básicos de los movimientos de taijutsu. Parecía que ese hombre nunca se distrajese o perdiese la paciencia. Seguía siendo un poco desconcertante, pero Naruto estaba encantado por la forma en que todo fluía.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Naruto se hubiese imaginado, porque justamente acabaron de ver todos los puntos básicos cuando Lee apareció en claro, con la cara roja y respirando rápidamente. Y así Gai les hizo enfrentarse de nuevo, inmediatamente.

Esta vez fue ligeramente más igualado. Al principio Lee estaba claramente sin aliento, aunque rápidamente recuperó su ritmo de respiración. Ahora el taijutsu de Naruto estaba un poco más pulido, y ocasionalmente conseguía golpear a su oponente.

Lee estaba sudando mucho, pero seguía sonriendo mientras luchaban. Naruto se dio cuenta, de forma sutil, que luchar cuando estaba agotado era un reto más para aquel muchacho, una forma más de que mejorase. Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo, si debía preocuparse que gente tan rara comenzasen a tener sentido.

Era un poco más tarde de las nueve en punto y ambos chicos estaban algo desmejorados, fue entonces cuando Gai hizo que parasen de entrenar. Naruto se quitó algo de suciedad de la manga. No tendría tiempo de ir a casa a lavar la ropa antes de reunirse con su equipo. Tanto él como Lee tenía la cara roja y estaban sudando. Ambos tenían trozos de hierba colgando de sus uniformes, de las veces que habían caído al suelo, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras permanecían quietos, esperando las órdenes de Gai.

"Por hoy ya es suficiente," dijo Gai, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Naruto, ya puedes ir con Kurenai y tu equipo. Lee y yo correremos un poco para refrescarnos. Espero verte mañana aquí mismo a la misma hora".

Naruto imitó el saludo de Lee a su sensei, y miró, mientras intentaba contener la risa, como Lee probaba de mantener el ritmo de Gai, mientras salían corriendo del área de entrenamiento.

Lentamente Naruto comenzó a dirigirse al área de entrenamiento diecinueve. A pesar de que no tenía tiempo para limpiarse, él sabía que se estaba muriendo de hambre… especialmente porque esa mañana, cuando se despertó, no había tenido tiempo a tomarse una taza de rámen instantáneo.

Ahora que se había dado cuenta su estómago comenzó a protestar violentamente mientras caminaba por la calle. Muchos de los comerciantes de la aldea estaban abriendo sus negocios, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que comenzó a entrenarse. Estando aturdido y medio muerto de hambre, no le sorprendió que sus pies le llevasen, por su cuenta, y se encontró a sí mismo pasando al lado de la parada de Ichiraku. Sorprendentemente, estaba abierto, sirviendo té caliente y empanadillas a los mercaderes y trabajadores que comenzaban su jornada laboral.

Teuchi se sorprendió al ver acercarse a Naruto. "Lo siento, pero todavía no hemos comenzado a preparar el caldo para los fideos".

Naruto probó de no mostrar su decepción. "Bueno, Kurenai-sensei dice que a parte de comer rámen todo el tiempo, tengo que comer otras cosas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Muérdete la lengua! O esa mujer me dejará en la bancarrota," dijo sonriendo el cocinero.

"Parece que has estado trabajando duro. Tengo un té caliente que te gustará, ¿Qué tal unas bolas de arroz y unos encurtidos para acompañar?".

Naruto asintió y se sentó en el mostrador. El plato que pusieron delante de él estaba lleno de comida, y él no se iba a quejar. El té caliente era un buen acompañamiento con el arroz y tenía un sabroso contraste con el sabor ácido de los encurtidos. Al acabar se sintió renovado de energía y supo que haberse detenido aquí había sido una buena idea. Mientras Naruto acababa el té, Teuchi se llevó su plato y se acercó un poco hacia él.

"Estoy contento de haber conocido a tus amigos ayer por la noche" dijo con una sonrisa mientras Naruto se acariciaba el estómago.

"Ellos no son mis amigos, como mucho…" Naruto comenzó a hablar, pero sus palabras comenzaron a perder fuerza. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería decir. Solamente eran sus compañeros de equipo, nada más.

"Son buenos chicos," El propietario de Ichiraku le corrigió gentilmente. Él sonrió tranquilamente "les enseñaron una buena lección a esos mocosos, cuando te marchaste".

Naruto no estaba seguro de haberle escuchado correctamente. "¿Qué?".

"Sí," el cocinero asintió mientras recogía la taza de té de Naruto. "no pareció que les gustase mucho la forma con la que esos mocosos te hablaron. Creo que la pequeña Hyuuga le dio a esa chica del pelo rosa el susto de su vida".

"¿Hinata?". Preguntó incrédulo, Naruto.

"Ah sí, ese era su nombre," dijo el hombre sonriendo "hizo algo raro con sus ojos. No pude verle hacer nada con las manos, pero hizo que la otra chica saltase hacia atrás como si la estuviese quemando. Si esa chica es una Hyuuga, ahora puedo ver porque todo el mundo tiene tanta consideración a los de su clan".

Naruto estuvo confundido mientras pagaba su desayuno y daba las gracias a su cocinero favorito. Cuando volvió a dirigirse al área de entrenamiento, probó de entender el comportamiento de sus compañeros. No sabía porque le defendieron, especialmente cuando él no estaba allí para verles. Pero inexplicablemente, saber que lo hicieron le hizo sentir un sentimiento cálido en su interior.

OoOoOo

Como más pensaba en eso, más raro se sentía. Supo al acercarse al área de entrenamiento, que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Kurenai estaba algo intrigada por saber como le había ido a Naruto, la sesión de entrenamiento con Gai y Lee. Estuvo tentada de ir a echar un vistazo, pero Gai era un jonin y sus sentidos eran particularmente agudos. Podría sentirse ofendido si creyese que estaba cuestionando sus habilidades, y ella no quería hacer nada que pudiese estropear el acuerdo a que habían llegado. Era algo inusual según las tradiciones de Konoha, pero creía que era la mejor forma para que el nivel de destreza de Naruto llegase a donde debería estar. Ella se sentía inexplicablemente presionada al respecto. Quizás era por ese grupo desconocido que había mencionado el Hokage; quizás eran sus propios instintos. De cualquier forma, tenía el presentimiento de que todo sería mejor, como más pronto aprendiese a defenderse correctamente, a él mismo y a sus compañeros.

Hinata llegó la primera, lo cual ya parecía ser su hábito. Estaba visiblemente más serena que el día anterior. Kurenai esperaba que la conversación que mantuvo con ella y haber completado con éxito su primera misión, hubiesen dado a la chica algo de paz y tranquilidad. Esperó que enviar a sus genins en un obvio ejercicio para crear lazos afectivos, aliviase cualquier tensión potencial que pudiese surgir. Estaba particularmente preocupada por la joven Hyuuga. Si su evaluación sobre el padre de Hinata era acertada, era muy probable que necesitase un refugio seguro dentro del equipo. Y si no se sentía a gusto con sus compañeros, eso no sería posible.

La chica saludó a Kurenai en su usual e indeciso modo, pero por lo que vio en su postura, la jonin supo que algo iba mal. "Hinata," le preguntó mientras que la joven Hyuuga inspiraba silenciosamente., "¿Cómo fue la comida en Ichiraku?". Había algo en el leguaje corporal de la chica, que le sugirió que estaba relacionado con el chico al que tanto admiraba.

Hinata presionó juntos sus labios, mientras que sus dedos índices volvieron a tocarse nuevamente. Su postura había vuelto a la normalidad, pero el temblor en su voz al hablar, fue algo que Kurenai nunca había escuchado.

"E-esto… Naruto nos encontró cerca de la parada… Nosotros, nosotros le preguntamos por el entrenamiento extra, y él nos dijo mientras paseábamos, que trabajaría con Gai-sensei.

Kurenai frunció el ceño al oír eso. Esperaba que el chico hubiese tenido el sentido común de no alardear sobre eso, pero supuso que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas. A pesar de todo, tendría que hablar con él acerca de esto.

Hinata tomó aliento de forma calmada. "Cuando Shino dijo que había oído hablar de Gai. Naruto le contestó que tú le dijiste que su taijutsu estaba tan echo un lío, que no pensabas que podrías arreglarlo sin ayuda". Por un momento hizo una pausa y entonces continuó de sopetón. "¿Por qué le has dicho algo así a Naruto? Siempre se esfuerza mucho y nadie se lo reconoce".

Kurenai se quedó paralizada, metafóricamente hablando. Pero probó que nada perturbase su rostro. No era como si no hubiese animado a Hinata a hacerse valer mientras hablase – pero le pareció que sus palabras se habían perdido en el aire. Y ahora… esa misma chica estaba cuestionando su opinión en lo que concernía a Naruto. Como avance, no era mucho, pero Yuuhi Kurenai había aprendido como genin, a coger cualquier éxito que se encontrase. Como tratase ese asunto iba a ser importante… como mínimo si quería que Hinata mejorase en ese aspecto.

"Hyuuga Hinata, antes de nada, quiero que sepas que estoy contenta de que me hayas tomado la palabra, cuando os dije que quería que me preguntaseis todo lo que no entendieseis. Esta no es una pregunta a la que me hubiese podido anticipar, pero estoy contenta de que confíes suficientemente en mi, como para formulármela," concluyó Kurenai con una sonrisa. "dicho esto, quiero preguntarte si Shino mostró alguna expresión en su rostro cuando mencionó a Gai-sensei".

"Hinata frunció el ceño, confusamente. "Kurenai-sensei… Yo no noté nada, pero…" su voz se comenzó a apagar.

"Pero tú estabas centrada en Naruto mientras hablaba," añadió amablemente Kurenai. "Te pregunto esto porque eso no fue exactamente como describí la situación a Naruto, cuando le dije que se entrenaría con Gai. Creo que escogió esas palabras para que ni Shino ni tú pensaseis que estaba recibiendo un trato preferente. Mi acuerdo con Gai es… inusual entre los jounins senseis. La inusual resistencia de Naruto le ayudará a recuperar el tiempo que perdió en la academia. Nuestro… trato lo facilitará. Es gracias a los puntos fuertes de Naruto, incluida su disposición a trabajar duro, que hice este trato".

Hinata parecía estar más que meramente mortificada. Agachó la cabeza de nuevo mientras que tartamudeó, "L-lo s-siento Kurenai-sensei".

"Nada de eso Hinata," dijo bruscamente Kurenai. "tu lealtad a tu compañero es admirable, y te di ordenes específicas de preguntarme dudas como esta. En algún momento, podrías llegar a convertirte en consejera de uno de los líderes de la aldea o de un capitán ANBU. Bajo estas circunstancias, no decir nada significaría abandonar tus deberes. También estoy contenta de escuchar que Naruto tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos de sus compañeros, cuando un tema potencialmente incómodo apareció".

"Naruto nunca es cruel" dijo rápidamente Hinata, entonces se paró y tragó saliva.

"No, no lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Kurenai "pero no siempre se da cuenta de que sus palabras pueden ofender a los demás, ¿no es verdad?". Pero él no se da cuenta cuando molesta a los demás, y eso dice mucho a su favor. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es ponerse en el lugar de las otras personas, que es parte de ver –más allá de lo evidente-. Me has mostrado de que Naruto está haciendo progresos en esa área y es algo que te agradezco".

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rosas y asintió como forma de darse por enterada.

Kurenai frunció el ceño y decidió tirar más del hilo. "¿Pasó algo más, verdad?".

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a explicarle el encuentro con el Equipo 7. Kurenai asintió pensativamente, sonrió cuando Hinata le relató la cálida bienvenida que el propietario de Ichiraku les había dado. En algún momento tenía que encontrar una excusa para hablar con él. Naruto podía ser algo más que un cliente regular, pero no quería hacer suposiciones. En cierto momento levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta. "¿Estás segura de que el intento asesino vino de Sasuke antes de que Naruto se girase?"

Hinata asintió rápidamente.

"Bien," dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa. "estoy contenta de que no hiciese nada para provocar a Uchiha. Voy a tener unas palabras con Kakashi acerca de cómo controlar a sus alumnos, si alguien intenta hacer un escándalo sobre esto". No obstante, Yuuhi Kurenai estaba algo enojada cuando Hinata acabó de contar los sucesos del día anterior. "Casi espero que el propietario de Ichiraku presente una queja escrita contra ellos, por interferir con sus clientes," ella gruñó. Frunció el ceño a su estudiante. "Hinata, no has hecho nada malo al defender a tu compañero. Activar, consciente o inconscientemente tu Byakugan, no es algo ofensivo por sí mismo. ¿Parece que Sakura no se lo esperó, verdad?".

Lentamente Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "No entiendo porque tiene que ser tan cruel con Naruto-kun," dijo casi susurrando el título honorífico, pero las orejas de Kurenai lo escucharon perfectamente.

La jonin se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que es porque es algo tonta y superficial. Ella persigue a Sasuke por las mismas razones que las otras kunoichis, y no puede apreciar las sutiles cualidades de los demás".

"¿Sutiles cualidades?" le preguntó su alumna.

Mucha gente ve a Naruto y piensan en él como un bromista o algo peor," le replicó Kurenai, bordeando la ley del Hokage. "me dijiste que apreciabas su naturaleza alegre y como seguía intentando hacer las cosas que se proponía sin importar lo que pasase. Esas son, en verdad, buenas cualidades que un shinobi debe tener; es un error que tu hayas sido la primera persona en darse cuenta. A parte de Umino Iruka, no tengo mucho respeto por los profesores de la Academia Ninja de Konoha".

Los pálidos ojos de Hinata se agrandaron ante tal confesión. Kurenai sabía que estaba yendo un poco lejos, pero la tendencia de Hinata a pensar mal de sí misma la estaba reprimiendo. Esa vaga sensación de urgencia que sentía, la estaba empujando a ser más directa en su relación con la chica.

"Honestamente," continuó Kurenai, "creo que ves a Naruto mejor que mucha gente. Y él necesita gente así, que le comprenda. "Entre tú y yo," le dijo bajando el tono de su voz, de forma conspiradora, "creo que necesita amigos además de compañeros de equipo. ¿Querrías ser tú algo más que su compañera de equipo?".

Había revestido esa última pregunta de suficiente inocencia, pero tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando la cara de Hinata se volvió inmediatamente roja. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, Kurenai miró al cielo de la mañana, mientras su alumna probaba de recomponerse. Seguramente Hyuuga Hiashi se moriría de apoplejía si descubría lo que ella acababa de aprender, pero ese sería un destino demasiado amable para él. "A-a mí me gustaría ser su amiga" dijo finalmente Hinata.

"Bien, creo que has hecho un comienzo excelente," dijo Kurenai. "solamente recuerda que en estos años no ha habido muchas personas que le defendiesen, así que puede que no entienda porque lo habéis hecho". No añadió que eso fuese triste, tan triste como el hecho de que Hinata no tuviese ninguna experiencia en ser apreciada o felicitada. A veces Kurenai se veía a si misma como una médico ninja, en la sala de un hospital llena de cuerpos rotos… sólo que lo que estaba intentado curar era más difícil que la simple carne.

Se despertó de su ensueño gracias a la llegada de Shino. El joven Aburame estaba tan silencioso e inexpresivo como siempre, pero Kurenai pudo sentir como la atención del muchacho estaba dividida entre Hinata y ella misma.

"Hinata me ha informado del altercado de la pasada noche," le dijo.

Pareció que Shino se enderezó dentro de su abrigo, pero eso pudo haber sido fruto de la mente de Kurenai, escogiendo sutiles indicaciones y rellenando los espacios en blanco por ellas. "Nuestra conducta estuvo dentro de las directrices establecidas a los shinobis por la academia" dijo, un poco fríamente.

Kurenai asintió. "Y yo estaba a punto de felicitaros a ambos por como llevasteis la situación".

Shino asintió a continuación, aceptando la implícita crítica por la forma con la que se había defendido. "¿Habrá algún tipo de repercusión por esto?" le preguntó.

"Sólo para ellos. Vuestra conducta estuvo más allá de cualquier reproche, de todos vosotros, incluido Naruto. Él se marchó tras ser insultado, en lugar de tomar represalias. Eso dice mucho de su madurez, de vuestra madurez," añadió Kurenai. Entonces su expresión se endureció. "si hay algún tipo de informe, yo me ocuparé personalmente, y haré que los responsables paguen por ello".

Shino se quedó quieto por un momento, y Kurenai casi pudo oír los engranajes moverse tras esas gafas de sol. Finalmente asintió de nuevo. Kurenai sintió que el chico todavía se estaba formando su propia opinión de ella misma y de sus compañeros de equipo. No estaba segura si su última declaración haría que el muchacho se decantase a favor de ellos o en su contra, pero suponía que finalmente el joven Aburame les apoyaría. Después de todo la lógica sostenía que habían seguido el Código de Conducta de los Shinobis de Konoha al pie de la letra, y la lógica era algo que Shino, como muchos Aburames, parecían atesorar excesivamente.

"Querría sugeriros," dijo Kurenai, "que no mencionaseis este incidente ante Naruto, a menos que sea él quien lo saque a relucir. Eran sus compañeros de clase y fue él el blanco de sus comentarios, así que puede que no sea un tema agradable para él… pero si podéis trasladar esa forma de permanecer juntos a las misiones de campo, serán mucho más fáciles de realizar".

"¿Qué habéis dicho sobre las misiones?". Preguntó Naruto al aterrizar en medio del claro.

Kurenai sintió que su sangre se había convertido en hielo. Su alumno había desechado el uniforme en el que Ikitaro había invertido tanto esfuerzo el día anterior. En lugar de eso llevaba unos leotardos de color verde brillante que se ajustaban en extraños sitios de su pequeño cuerpo. Los calentadores de piernas naranja también estaban allí, con los dedos de sus sandalias sobresaliendo de sitio y mientras que la tela alrededor de sus tobillos no se ajustaba correctamente. Por encima de todo eso, su pelo había sido teñido de negro, de forma desigual, ahora parte era azabache, con algunos rastros de cabellos rubios y abundantes mechones grises-amarillos. Su pelo también había cortado, aparentemente con un kunai poco afilado, en una cruda aproximación de un peinado de casco muy distintivo.

Gai, prácticamente había jurado no hacer eso. Naruto no tenía que hacer ningún cambio importante en su equipamiento sin consultárselo a ella primero. Había tomado tantas precauciones, solo para ver…_esto_… después de una sola sesión de entrenamiento. Kurenai no sabía como había llegado un kunai a su mano, todo lo que sabía era que eso la hacía sentirse muy, muy bien de alguna extraña forma. "Voy a matar a Gai mientras esté durmiendo," gruñó. "¡Él me lo prometió! ¡No mejor aún, le seccionaré la espina dorsal y le haré vivir lo que le queda de vida como un parapléjico!".

Naruto dio un paso atrás, como ya habían hecho sus compañeros. Parecía tener algún tipo de dificultad moviéndose, ¿o era respirando? De repente se inclinó hacia atrás cuando sus piernas se doblaron. Su trasero golpeó con el suelo y hubo un sonoro reventón y una nube de humo. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Naruto estaba encorvado en el suelo, con el uniforme de Ikitaro, aguantándose el estómago y riéndose hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caérsele de los ojos.

Kurenai contempló a su estudiante, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había quedado tan conmocionada por la apariencia de Naruto, que no había pensado en comprobar que fuese un henge. La había engañado, y de una forma muy hábil dadas las circunstancias. Probó de mantener una cara muy seria, pero las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, mientras miraba a su genin.

Naruto se sentó rápidamente, al sentir los ojos de su maestra taladrarle el cogote. Se rascó la nuca y probó de contener la risa. "Prometí no hacer más bromas en la aldea, pero no dije que dejaría de hacerlas". Explicó en un tímido tono.

Kurenai lo consideró como un caso perdido y dejó escapar sus risas, algo que no se había escuchado en Konoha durante muchos años. Vio los ojos de sus alumnos completamente abiertos, mientras reía junto al rubio bromista. "Muy bien, Naruto. ¿No conseguí sacarte una promesa completa, verdad? Le preguntó de forma retórica. ¿Eso sí, sabes por qué tu pequeña broma ha funcionado tan bien?".

Naruto se enderezó y frunció el ceño. Hinata dejó escapar una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda fruto de ver a Naruto completamente recuperado de la noche anterior. Shino estaba… siendo Shino. Naruto se sacudió la cabeza.

Kurenai se sentó en el suelo, sintiéndose muy a gusto e invitó a los demás a que hiciesen lo mismo. "Ese ha sido un henge muy realista, pero normalmente puedo ver a través de un henge y bloquearlo. Después de todo soy una especialista en genjutsu. Pero no pensé inmediatamente en comprobarlo. ¿Por qué creéis que no lo hice?".

Naruto frunció el ceño, concentrándose, pero fue Shino quien habló primero. "Estabas claramente agitada por los visibles cambios de su apariencia. Eso, obviamente, interfirió al llevar a cabo un proceso mental lógico".

Kurenai asintió. "Esa es parte de la respuesta".

"De lo… de lo que me habías dicho antes, acerca de que yo seguía siendo tu alumno," dijo lentamente Naruto. "Lo repetiste varias veces, pero no tuvo sentido hasta que vi a Lee. Entonces entendí que si Gai hace vestir a Lee como él, tendrías miedo de que hiciese lo mismo conmigo" concluyó, mientras temblaba ante tal pensamiento.

"Exactamente, y si tenía miedo de que ocurriese, entones consideré que la posibilidad de que pasase era remotamente posible, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Kurenai.

Shino comenzó a hablar. "Entonces él te enseñó algo que esperabas ver, y se aseguró de que fuese suficientemente realista como para que tú reaccionases sin pensar" dijo para resumir la situación.

"Exactamente," Kurenai le dio la razón a Shino. "Ahora mirad, mientras que esta ha sido una buena broma, también podéis aplicar estos principios en las misiones ¿verdad?".

Lo que siguió fue una estimulante discusión de cómo usar el engaño y el conocimiento de las emociones del enemigo, ambos en el campo de batalla y para cumplir los objetivos de las misiones. Lo último era mucho más aplicable a un equipo de reconocimiento, pero sus tres genins contribuyeron en la discusión. Era evidente de que Hinata había prestado atención a las clases, ya que era capaz de de recordar sin esfuerzo, detalles de varias misiones famosas que habían estudiado en la academia. Naturalmente, Shino tomó el papel de crítico en las estrategias planteadas, seleccionando cada plan por separado y exponiendo sus debilidades.

Uzumaki Naruto fue tan creativo como sus… añadidos… al Monumento de los Hokages sugerían. Lo más sorprendente fue su capacidad de crear un plan operacional casi instantáneamente, cuando se le presentaba una situación. Lentamente Kurenai se dio cuenta de que las bromas de Naruto le habían proporcionado un profundo conocimiento para planear operaciones que a muchos shinobis de tres veces su edad le faltaban.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Kurenai simplemente les presentaba una situación, entonces se sentaba y les miraba resolver cualquier discrepancia. A veces Naruto necesitaba varios intentos para elaborar un plan que Shino aprobase. En un primer momento Hinata permaneció fuera de las conversaciones, pero después de corregir a Shino sobre el alcance de un boomerang de la Aldea oculta de la Arena se volvió de color rosa y agachó la cabeza. Esa conversación no pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos chicos, y pronto hicieron que se involucrase más en las sesiones de planificación – generalmente preguntándole cuestiones específicas.

Al final de la hora, las cabezas de sus genins parecían zumbar por todos los pensamientos e ideas que habían asimilado. A pesar de todo, Kurenai estaba algo impresionada por la forma en la que habían trabajado juntos en esos problemas hipotéticos. La pasada noche había estado buscando incidentes que hubiesen ocurrido en los pasados setenta y cinco años, memorizando suficientes detalles, de forma que pudiesen comentarles la situación sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que les estaba poniendo a prueba. Había esperado que solucionar los problemas les llevase al menos tres sesiones, no una.

A pesar de todo ella sonrió, mientras se dirigían a la torre del Hokage para recibir una misión. No era algo frecuente que se equivocase al juzgar a alguien, y era incluso más raro que estuviese sorprendida positivamente. Su equipo de genins eran algo más inteligentes de lo que se había anticipado, y eso era algo bueno. Ociosamente se preguntó por que se había resistido tanto a tomar aprendices, cuando sus amargos recuerdos le proporcionaron la respuesta.

Repentinamente vio las formas de sus estudiantes solaparse con los fantasmas de su pasado. Hinata fue reemplazada por una kunoichi delgada, de ojos rojos, con una actitud mucho más agresiva. Shino fue reemplazado por el igualmente pragmático, pero mucho más cabezota Nomaru. Y Naruto… el paria de la aldea fue reemplazado por otro joven shinobi, también odiado por algo de lo que no tenía control… Mattai estaba allí, sus pálidos ojos en claro contraste con su bronceada piel y su rebelde pelo negro. Los fantasmas de su juventud paseaban delante de ella, y Kurenai se preguntó de que si ahora mismo se miraba a un espejo, vería la imponente de Kobaru-sensei en lugar de la suya.

Era algo afortunado que un jonin tuviese que poseer un autocontrol de hierro. Era una bendición que el código del shinobi no le permitiese mostrar en su rostro ninguna traza de angustia. Era una maldición que pudiese pasear detrás de su equipo, permitiéndoles encontrar sus propios caminos, pero siempre vigilando sus espaldas y jurándose a sí misma, _nunca jamás._ Con todo eso su mente revivió esas dolorosas memorias, junto con el agridulce recuerdo del chico al que una vez pensó que había amado.

Con un uso creativo del Kage Bunshin, los insectos Kikai y los ojos de Hinata, capaces de verlo casi todo, Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a cumplir regularmente dos misiones de rango D cada día. Siempre que acababan su primera misión deprisa, el Hokage estaba contento de poder saludarles cuando volvían a la torre. Kurenai también estuvo en lo cierto en como el dinero se acumuló al duplicar sus misiones. Muy pronto Naruto visitó de nuevo al sastre Ikitaro, y le ordenó un duplicado de su uniforme. Estaría bien no tener que hacer la colada _cada _noche para evitar que apestase. Incluso pensó en comprarse una pequeña lavadora.

Esos pensamientos eran especialmente atractivos, ya que cada mañana se ensuciaba mucho. Una cosa era segura, el ritmo de los entrenamientos con Lee y Gai-sensei se había vuelto mucha más intenso. Naruto estaba frustrado de no poder tener callos y heridas en los nudillos como Lee. El joven shinobi probó de golpear el poste de entrenamiento tan fuerte como su rival, y siempre acababa con los nudillos sangrando, pero después de que se curasen, la piel se negaba a endurecerse. Finalmente abandonó esa idea y se puso unos guantes sin dedos, probando de causar el mayor daño posible a la dura madera.

Bajo la atenta orientación de Gai-sensei, la forma del taijutsu de Naruto mejoró lentamente. Ahora raramente perdía el equilibrio cuando luchaba contra Lee, y casi nunca contra Shino o Hinata. No obstante, la velocidad continuaba siendo un punto débil para Naruto. No importaba cuanto probase, no parecía ser capaz de igualar a Rock Lee en eso. Gai le hizo llevar pesos en las piernas, y Naruto obedeció – a pesar de que se puso el doble de lo que le había ordenado. Estaba tan frustrado que quería mejorar lo más rápidamente posible. Por supuesto, la primera vez que intentó saltar a un tejado tras haberlo hecho, se golpeó la cara con un muro.

Kurenai-sensei le llevó a un lado, tras aparecer en una reunión de equipo apenas pudiendo andar por su cuenta. Entonces le explicó que era mejor aumentar gradualmente los pesos, para que se pudiese acostumbrar a ellos. Un súbito incremento en la carga simplemente evitaría que se moviese tan libremente como hasta ahora, lo cual sería contraproducente a largo plazo. Era seguro que, una vez hubiese reducido la carga y comenzase a moverse un poco más libremente, los incremento en velocidad y fuerza vendrían a continuación.

Sin embargo, sus sesiones de entrenamiento matutinas con Lee consistían, en un primer momento, en que el otro chico diese vueltas alrededor suyo, hasta que finalmente Naruto conseguía cansarlo y llevar la pelea a un punto más igualado. Era humillante darse cuenta de que si hubiesen estado luchando en serio, su única esperanza hubiese sido luchar completamente a la defensiva y esperar que Lee no lanzase un golpe decisivo antes de que pudiese agotarlo. Por supuesto ese conocimiento tan irritante, solamente le animó a trabajar más duro, y a incrementar sus pesos siempre que comenzase a moverse un poco más ligero.

Contra Shino, los esfuerzos de Naruto eran un poco más gratificantes. El chico mayor todavía era capaz de alcanzarle, pero las posturas corregidas de Naruto eran suficientemente estables como para que pudiese bloquear los ataques de su compañero sin perder el equilibrio o caerse. Los pesos hacían que fuese más difícil bloquearle de forma rápida, pero la masa incrementada fue gratificante cuando él colocó su antebrazo correctamente y golpeó el brazo de Shino, dejándolo completamente descubierto. Las cejas del especialista en insectos se elevaron de sus gafas de sol cuando Naruto atravesó su guardia y le golpeó ligeramente en el estómago con un perfecto puñetazo inverso. No intercambiaron una sola palabra cuando volvieron a la posición inicial para el siguiente asalto, pero el saludo que Shino le hizo con la cabeza fue extrañamente respetuoso – mucho más que una sutil referencia- y Naruto respondió con una gran sonrisa… a pesar de lo que quería hacer en verdad era gritar a pleno pulmón.

Naruto también estaba secretamente contento de no haberse encontrado con ciertas personas. Había escuchado el rumor que al Equipo 7 se les había dado una misión de rango C, después de que Kiba se quejase de tener que capturar al gato de la mujer del Señor del País del Fuego, por tercera vez consecutiva. Ahora Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura estaban fuera de la aldea por un periodo indefinido de tiempo, escoltando a un constructor de puentes. Naruto no echaría de menos a Sasuke, ni tampoco a Kiba. Sakura… era raro, como todavía tenía ese cálido sentimiento al verla… no importaba como de desagradable hubiese sido con él la última vez. Ese cálido sentimiento permanecía hasta que ella le decía algo, o hasta que comenzaba a adular a Sasuke, o hasta que hacía algo que le recordase lo poco que a ella le importaba. Naruto no acababa de entender como era posible que quisiera verla, pero no soportaba como se sentía tras hacerlo. Pensó que de alguna forma se lo merecía, así que debía de ser justo que ocurriese de esa forma. Por supuesto, ahora eso no ocurriría por ahora – todo por una rabieta por recuperar a un gato.

Naruto no acababa de entender porque había tanto jaleo con aquel gato. Por supuesto, la primera vez que lo cazaron, Shino dejó uno de sus insectos escondido bajo el collar. Aparentemente los miembros de su colonia personal podían olerse los unos a los otros a una gran distancia, la próxima vez sólo necesitaron media hora para delimitar la posición del errante felino. Generalmente la presencia de Naruto era suficiente para hacer salir a la mascota mimada, que parecía inusualmente nervioso siempre que él estaba cerca. Por otro lado acostumbraba a ir directamente donde estaba Hinata y suplicaba que le cogiese. La chica lo hacía, y acariciaba su pelaje alrededor de las orejas mientras volvían a la torre del Hokage. Naruto pensó que era algo extraño como de fácil el quisquilloso gato le había cogido cariño a su compañera de equipo, pero cuando le preguntó a Hinata si tenía alguna mascota, ella simplemente miró hacia abajo y estuvo extremadamente silenciosa. Él quería preguntarle a Kurenai si sabía que estaba pasando, pero cuando la miró, vio que ella también estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Uzumaki Naruto no era el shinobi más observador de la Hoja, pero no era estúpido. Bueno, no era completamente estúpido. Su compañera de ojos blancos no era simplemente silenciosa. A veces algo parecía activar un mecanismo dentro de ella y parecía desaparecer, encogerse y negarse a decir nada. A pesar de que él lo intentaba, no podía ver ningún patrón cuando esto ocurría. Se acordó de cuando intentó hacerle un cumplido en el jardín del herbalista, y como después de eso se negó en redondo a hablar con él. Y a pesar de eso, la misma noche había reprendido a Sakura por decir algo desagradable sobre él. Todo esto no tenía ningún sentido. Incluso para una chica.

Por su puesto, eso significaba que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Sabía que sus propios problemas con ese maldito zorro sellado dentro de su propio ombligo tendían a veces a hacerle reaccionar de forma extraña, pero nadie había atado un demonio a Hinata, así que no tenía ni idea de que iba mal. Todo esto era muy confuso, así que probó de no liarse más. Simplemente deseo saber lo que Kurenai-sensei no le estaba contando.

Después de completar su treceava misión, de nuevo recuperar el gato, Kurenai-sensei no les guió de nuevo a la torre del Hokage para otra misión. "Los tres habéis estado trabajando muy duro, y estoy muy complacida con vuestro progreso, así que vamos a tomarnos un descanso esta tarde para relajarnos," dijo con una sonrisa.

Dicho eso, les guió a través de la aldea, a un grupo de edificios que a Naruto le resultaron vagamente familiares. Pero no fue hasta que la señal fue visible, que se dio cuenta de que les estaba llevando al local de Moritake.

Kurenai sonrió mientras acompañaba a su equipo a su restaurante favorito. Ellos habían estado trabajando duramente las dos últimas semanas, entre misiones, combates de práctica, lecciones de grupo y su entrenamiento individual. Podía ver en los efectos que había tenido en su rendimiento, que ninguno de ellos había estado haciendo el vago con los ejercicios que les dio. Al mismo tiempo, se preocupó que quizás les estaba exigiendo demasiado, y estaba arriesgándose a que se quemasen de alguna manera.

Esa era la excusa que Asuma usó cuando le preguntó acerca del programa de entrenamiento que usaba con su equipo. Mayoritariamente parecía consistir en que él y el chico de los Nara jugasen a Go, mientras que los otros dos parecían aburridos. O los cuatro comiendo en el restaurante de yakitori preferido de Asuma. Parecía que pensase que simplemente poniendo juntos a un Nara, un Akimichi y una Yamanaka en el mismo equipo era suficiente para asegurar el éxito. Kurenai lo sabía mejor: el éxito y la supervivencia nunca debían darse por garantizados.

El mismo Moritake les saludó al entrar en el local. "Kurenai, Naruto, adelante, adelante. ¿Éste debe de ser el resto de vuestro equipo?".

Kurenai sonrió y presentó a Shino y Hinata al shinobi retirado, convertido ahora en propietario de un restaurante. En breve se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina, donde una camarera tomó sus órdenes.

Shino miró a Kurenai, inmediatamente a Naruto y nuevamente a su sensei, antes de comenzar a hablar. "Lógicamente, este debe de ser un establecimiento con el que estás familiarizada. ¿Pero como lo conoce Naruto?".

Kurenai suprimió la urgencia de hacer una mueca de disgusto. No puedes entrenar a chicos a que vean –más allá de lo evidente- durante años y no esperar que ellos lo pongan en práctica en los momentos más inconvenientes. "Después de nuestra primera reunión de equipo traje aquí a Naruto, para discutir algunos de los asuntos importantes".

"Ya veo," dijo Shino en un tono neutral, entonces tomó un sorbo de su té.

Los ojos de Kurenai se encontraron con los de Naruto, quién parecía un poco incómodo. Hinata miraba hacia abajo, como si estuviese estudiando su plato. "No, no estoy segura de que lo veas bien," dijo Kurenai en un tono razonable."Naruto no le gusta darle mucha importancia, pero no creo que estés informado de la extensión del entrenamiento suplementario que está realizando".

La cara de Naruto se enrojeció un poco, pero ahora Hinata estaba mirando atentamente, evidentemente interesada en la dirección que había tomado la conversación. Shino simplemente miró atentamente a su sensei, sus rasgos faciales estaban cristalizados en su ya habitual máscara neutral. Shino rechazaba mostrar ninguna emoción abierta, pero ella estaba bastante segura de que el especialista en insectos estaba molesto por un presunto favoritismo hacia su compañero de equipo. Él parecía respetar la lógica, así que ella expondría sus cartas sobre la mesa de una forma lógica.

"Vinimos aquí para discutir su papel dentro del equipo, y las medidas que serían necesarias para que él pudiese cumplir con ese papel. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo en reemplazar su uniforme, con su propio dinero, por algo que se adaptaría mejor al perfil de nuestras futuras misiones. También está realizando el programa de entrenamiento más extenso de los tres. Cada mañana, se levanta a las cinco de la madrugada y se reúne con Maito Gai y su estudiante para entrenamiento de taijutsu desde las seis hasta las nueve. Entonces se reúne con nosotros a las diez. Entre el entrenamiento y las misiones, generalmente estamos juntos hasta las cinco o las seis de la tarde. Después de eso permanece solo en el área de entrenamiento diecinueve practicando jutsus y ejercicios de control del chakra. ¿A qué hora vuelves a casa cada noche, Naruto? Se honesto".

"Generalmente acabo y voy a Ichiraku cerca de las nueve," le respondió casi en voz baja.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de comer rámen tan a menudo?". Kurenai le regañó con una sonrisa. Naruto pareció avergonzado, pero sólo le dio la razón. "De cualquier forma, básicamente le estaba pidiendo que trabajase durante quince horas al día, así que antes necesitaba preguntarle acerca de varias cosas, incluida su predisposición a trabajar bajo tal horario".

Shino asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "He de admitir que tenía curiosidad de la auténtica extensión de su entrenamiento extra. Intencionalmente él la describió más suave, cuando hablamos anteriormente. Yo… dadas las mejoras de Naruto, creo que también me beneficiarían, pero ahora mismo debo pasar la mayor parte de las mañanas y tardes trabajando en casa, en las colonias de Kikais". Kurenai estaba segura de haber escuchado una nota de arrepentimiento en la monótona voz del muchacho.

"Y es algo que yo comprendo," le dijo Kurenai. "Las habilidades únicas de tu familia están basadas en vuestra habilidad con las colonias, a las cuales estáis vinculados. Tu padre me hizo saber que en este momento están entrando en una fase delicada en su programa de reproducción. Estoy segura de que los beneficios a largo plazo, suplirán cualquier retraso en tu entrenamiento".

Shino asintió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada más. Kurenai probó de no mostrar ningún tipo de alivio en su rostro. La última cosa que necesitaba era algún tipo de celos o muestras de favoritismo que envenenasen el ambiente entre sus genins. El problema con Shino es que no mostraba mucha información con la que trabajar. Normalmente era tan sereno y discreto que los signos normales de aviso estaban ausentes en él. Pero Kobaru-sensei dijo una vez, -A veces las aguas más tranquilas, son las que fluyen más profundas- y sería un error asumir que el chico tras la máscara de shinobi, no tenía sentimientos.

Los pensamientos de Kurenai fueron interrumpidos por una indecisa voz. "E-esto," dijo Hinata. "me gustaría hacer entrenamiento extra, si puedo. Ya se que tengo un montón de cosas que mejorar, y necesito mucho esfuerzo extra para ser tan buena como… como tendría que ser".

Kurenai reflexionó sobre la chica por un momento. Mientras que maldecía a Hiashi por destruir sistemáticamente el sentido de valía de la chica, sus acciones parecían haber dado a su hija la motivación para trabajar más duro, en lugar de abandonar. Era tan malo que su padre fuese demasiado estúpido para ver su determinación y reconocerla tal y como es. "Aprecio tu deseo de mejorar, Hinata, pero no creo que las sesiones matutinas con Gai te ayudasen mucho. Ellos están trabajando con las formas básicas del taijutsu, no Jyuuken. Los estilos son tan diferentes que tendrías que volver a aprenderlo todo des del principio. También, odio mencionar esto, pero creo que tu padre tendría fuertes reservas a que aprendieses otro estilo, al menos por ahora".

Kurenai consideró sus siguientes palabras al ver caer la cara de la chica. Supuso que Hinata no podía evitar ver esto como un rechazo – todo en su mundo estaba probablemente arraigado en los rechazos de su padre. Aunque ella lo entendiese, Kurenai todavía lo encontraba doloroso de ver. "Por otro lado, creo que debería entrenar con tus ejercicios individuales por la mañana. Y cuando hayan acabado nuestras reuniones de equipo, siempre que te sea posible, puedes quedarte aquí entrenado tanto tiempo como puedas, junto a Naruto".

Si de repente alguien hubiera hecho desaparecer a Hyuuga Hinata, y hubiese dejado una estatua de alabastra en su lugar, Kurenai dudaba que alguien hubiese notado la diferencia.

Kurenai se giró hacia Naruto, quien parecía algo sorprendido. "Vosotros dos tenéis el mismo tamaño, así que sois buenos compañeros de entrenamiento, al menos por ahora. Tú puedes enseñarle a Hinata alguna de las cosas que aprendas con Gai. Y ella tiene un excelente control del chakra, lo cual es una de tus debilidades. Creo que ambos os beneficiarías al entrenar juntos. ¿Alguno de los dos tiene un problema con esto?". Les preguntó inocentemente. Se sentía un poco culpable de ponerles en una situación así, pero como mejor les conocía, más presentía que hacerse buenos amigos sería algo que les beneficiaría a ambos. Hinata necesitaba absorber algo de la confianza de Naruto, y Naruto necesitaba aceptación. Todavía tenía miedo de hablar acerca de su prisionero, con alguien que todavía no lo supiese. Kurenai sentía, por las reacciones de la chica, que Hinata sería la última persona que le rechazaría si lo descubría.

A pesar de todo era un riesgo calculado. No podía imaginarse que haría Naruto si finalmente llegaba a confiar en alguien, sólo para ser traicionado. El peor caso era, bueno, desastroso. Aunque eso no sería nada peor de lo que esta aldea parecía merecerse, afirmó un pensamiento traicionero surgido de la amargura de su pasado. Ella desterró ese pensamiento al ser indigno de su persona, y también por ser indigno a la memoria de aquellos que había perdido. Miró nuevamente a Naruto y Hinata. Si ella se equivocaba, la aldea viviría o moriría por los méritos de la generación más joven, y quizás eso era lo que debía pasar. Generalmente las guerras se decidían de una forma similar, ¿verdad? "¿Alguno de vosotros tiene inconvenientes en trabajar juntos?". Preguntó nuevamente.

"N-no," dijo rápidamente Naruto. Kurenai recordó como de alterado estuvo después de que Hinata reaccionase tan fuertemente al cumplido que le hizo en casa del herbalista. Todavía tenía miedo de disgustarla de nuevo, lo cual no era nada malo. Había poca gente en la vida de Hinata que fuesen considerados con sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto eso se podía usar en ambas direcciones. "Hinata, comprendo que tu padre podría no aprobar estas prácticas extra. Si crees que no podrás hacerlo, Naruto lo comprenderá," dijo Kurenai "no es como si fueses a herir sus sentimientos," añadió inocentemente.

Naruto asintió calmadamente, pero la cara de Hinata se convirtió en una expresión de urgencia. "¡Yo e-estaré más que encantada de entrenar con Naruto!". Tartamudeó rápidamente, confirmando la valoración de Kurenai. A pesar de que Hinata estaba tan nerviosa, tenía más miedo de ofender, o hacer algo que pudiese ser visto como doloroso para Naruto. "Bien, entonces está decidido. Podéis comenzar mañana. Hinata, si tu padre tiene alguna pregunta al respecto, por favor dile que hable directamente conmigo. Pero tampoco hay que ir buscando problemas ¿verdad?".

Hinata asintió. Kurenai dudó de que Hyuuga Hiashi se llegase a dar cuenta, a menos de que alguien se lo dijese directamente. Evidentemente estaba muy ocupado, entrenado a su hija pequeña, Hanabi. En los rangos jonin ya habían rumores, acerca de la posible incorporación de otra genio Hyuuga en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Incluso si tuviese alguna objeción a este entrenamiento, las costumbres dictaban que, de la misma forma que Kurenai no podía interferir en la vida familiar de Hinata, Hiashi tampoco podía interferir en el programa de entrenamiento de sus genins.

El día siguiente el Equipo 8 no realizó ninguna misión. En lugar de eso, se les unieron dos invitados en el área de entrenamiento diecinueve. Kurenai vio como Naruto guiaba a Rock Lee y a una chica de pelo castaño hasta el claro, para que se uniesen a su equipo.

Tenten era una genin muy hermosa, un año mayor que los alumnos de Kurenai, con su pelo largo recogido en dos elaborados moños que evitaban que el cabello la molestase. Mientras entraban en el claro, ella estaba haciendo malabarismo con un kunai en la mano y hablando a Naruto sobre una espada que su padre estaba diseñando. Inmediatamente después de ver a Kurenai, Tenten y Lee se acercaron delante suyo y le hicieron una reverencia.

"Gracias por permitirnos participar en esta sesión de entrenamiento," dijo Tenten con un tono de voz muy respetuosa mientras se enderezaba. Lee no dijo nada, pero asintió enérgicamente.

Kurenai pestañeó, un poco desconcertada por su extrema cortesía. "Está bien, estoy contenta de teneros aquí. Naruto ha mejorado mucho entrenado con Lee y tu sensei.

Tenten asintió. "Se ha vuelto muy rápido. A menudo Gai-sensei me hace venir para practicar el tiro al blanco y ahora apenas le puedo dar".

"¿Practicar el tiro al blanco?". Preguntó extrañada Kurenai.

"Sí," dijo repentinamente Lee. "es para poner a prueba nuestros reflejos. Naruto-san y yo somos el blanco y Tenten-sama practica".

Kurenai pestañeó.

"Kunais sin filo," añadió rápidamente Tenten. "Ellos no sangran. Bueno no sangran mucho".

"No permitiré que me vuelva a dar en la cara nunca más," dijo inocentemente Naruto.

"Ya… veo," dijo Kurenai con una voz distante. "Bueno, vamos a empezar". Les indicó que se sentasen en el suelo. "Un genjutsu es una construcción, compuesta de chakra, diseñada para engañar a los sentidos…".

Mientras comenzaba con la introducción estándar de la academia, Kurenai analizó a su audiencia. Shino estaba tan impasible como siempre, pero Kurenai sintió que hoy su atención estaba inusualmente enfocada, si era por los visitantes o por el tema que estaban tratando era discutible. Hinata no había dicho ni una palabra desde que los recién llegados habían venido. Con su Byakugan podía ver a través de la mayoría de genjutsus, ya que el chakra era directamente visible para ella. A pesar de eso parecía muy atenta a la explicación. Kurenai se preguntó si se daba cuenta del escaso número de técnicas avanzadas que podrían engañar a la barrera de sangre de los Hyuuga, no sabía si era que esperaba que sus ojos le fallasen cuando más los necesitase, o si simplemente estaba siendo educada. Naruto estaba muy centrado en sus palabras, a pesar de que no paraba de moverse un poco mientras ella hablaba. Para alguien tan enérgico como el rubio shinobi, eso era casi inevitable.

A parte de ser extremadamente educados, los alumnos de Gai eran los más atentos.

Lee fruncía el ceño un montón de veces mientras ella hablaba. Kurenai se preguntó si estaba teniendo problemas en seguir la clase, ya que no debía de haber estudiado mucho los genjutsus, tras descubrir que no podía moldear el chakra necesario para crear uno.

Por otro lado, Tenten estaba casi ilusionada. Kurenai necesitó un buen rato para comprender porque tenía esa expresión de asombro en su cara. Por lo que había oído, esa chica era una de las jóvenes kunoichis más formidables de la nueva generación, mortalmente precisa con armas arrojadizas, y tampoco se le daban mal las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de todo, ella estaba en un equipo con un instructor jonin y dos chicos, uno de los cuales era el prodigio de los Hyuuga. Era probable que ella se hubiese preguntado, al menos una o dos veces, si una mujer podría ser una ninja con éxito y llegar hasta el rango de jonin. Las chicas eran una evidente minoría en la academia, y la desproporción se volvía más evidente al avanzar en los rangos superiores. Kurenai se dio cuenta de que probablemente la chica la idolatraba por su aparente éxito.

La capacidad multitarea de Yuuhi Kurenai se puso a prueba, mientras intentaba poner orden a sus sentimientos y concluía la explicación de su arte. A pesar de llegar al rango de jonin, ella no creía haber conseguido ningún éxito, y aún menos ser un modelo a seguir. Simplemente había tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a una situación que había matado a gente que era mejor que ella, y haber sido incapaz de encontrar una prueba concluyente de porque había pasado. No era que _ella_ la necesitase. Ya sabía porque había pasado. Pero el Hokage no podía actuar sin pruebas, y con algo así… ella necesitaría una prueba definitiva, porque los aldeanos no querrían creérselo, no querrían hacer nada al respecto.

Y de esa forma continuó todo. Y tuvo que recoger los fragmentos de su vida. Encontrar otro equipo, pero nunca llegar a intimar con ellos. Aprobar los exámenes de rango, pero sin sentirse jamás satisfecha tras aquel horroroso fracaso. Una parte de ella quería llevar a un lado a aquella ilusionada chica y gritarle al oído. Decirle que en lugar de mirar al futuro, mirase a su alrededor. Decirle que quisiese y animase a sus compañeros y amigos, porque los podría perder en un momento. Pero ella no podía hacer eso. Asustaría a la chica y probablemente se lo contaría a alguien. Y ese alguien se lo contaría a otro… y quien le hizo eso a ella, quien es responsable de todo esto. Él lo sabría, y le gustaría saber como de profundo la había marcado.

Antes preferiría morir.

En lugar de eso concluyó su explicación de la teoría."¿Hay alguna pregunta? Dijo. Cuando nadie se movió, continuó. "Ahora, para daros cuenta de cuando estáis siendo afectados por un genjutsu, recordad que está limitado por dos cosas: la cantidad de chakra empleada y la imaginación de quien lo crea. Ambos factores nos dan a entender que no todos los elementos de la ilusión serán perfectos. Sólo hay una cantidad finita de chakra que se puede emplear para revestir el genjutsu, y no puede incluir nada que el creador no haya pensado... eso significa que si actúas o piensas en cosas que el creador del jutsu no haya anticipado, es más probable que te des cuenta de las discrepancias. Una vez que tu mente se centre en esas diferencias, la batalla está casi ganada. Ya no te pueden engañar más, y ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es apartar la cortina que han puesto delante tuyo.".

Dándose cuenta de las caras de asentimiento que había delante de ella, Kurenai planteó una pregunta. "Un método común para liberarse de un genjutsu es herirse a uno mismo – el repentino dolor puede alterar tus sentidos y desbaratar la ilusión. Pero no es una solución muy elegante, ya que difícilmente nadie necesita mutilarse a si mismo, en una situación peligrosa. ¿A parte de esto, como más creéis que podemos lograrlo?".

Shino fue el primero en hablar. "Lógicamente, si la energía del genjutsu está basada en el chakra, este mismo puede ser desbaratado por la aplicación de una forma similar de energía".

"Eso es cierto," asintió Kurenai, "pero no nos vayamos tan lejos. ¿Cual sería una forma más fácil de liberarse a uno mismo de tal construcción?".

Lee y Naruto se veían perplejos, y Tenten frunció el ceño. Sorprendentemente, Hinata levantó la mano, de forma indecisa. "E-esto… si la construcción está anclada en nuestro propio chakra, ¿no sería más fácil quitar las anclas en lugar de todo el conjunto?".

"Te has quedado muy cerca," comentó Kurenai. "Temporalmente podéis quitar en lo que se ha anclado el genjutsu. Es complicado si no tenéis un buen control sobre el chakra, pero si podéis suprimir vuestra propia circulación de chakra durante una fracción de segundo, inmediatamente el genjutsu se desvanecerá. Hacer esto es mucho más fácil que intentar romper una construcción de chakra que puede haber estado construida por alguien mucho más poderoso que vosotros".

Tras eso, les demostró los sellos, y con una rápida inhalación, redujo su propia circulación de chakra a cero. Inmediatamente la luz disminuyó, el canto de los pájaros se volvió más débil y la calidez del sol en su rostro se apagó. Exhaló, dejó fluir su chakra, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Hizo que cada uno practicase por separado, poniéndose a su lado y manteniendo un genjutsu cegador sobre ellos. Hinata y, sorprendentemente Lee, lo aprendieron inmediatamente. Después de darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo mal, Shino y Tenten dominaron la técnica.

Desafortunadamente, Naruto fue incapaz de suprimir completamente su chakra. Kurenai sospechaba que el sello del Cuarto y/o su inquilino eran la causa, pero eso era algo que no podía decir delante de los demás. Tuvo que mostrar una mirada compasiva, mientras Naruto refunfuñaba y ponía morros.

"¿K-Kurenai-sensei?". Preguntó Hinata mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto. "¿Hay alguna forma de quitar el genjutsu de otra persona?". A Kurenai no se le escapó esa mirada hacia Naruto, lástima que el chico estuviese demasiado ocupado haciendo morritos como para darse cuenta.

"Bueno… la hay, pero es un poco complicada," respondió Kurenai. "antes Shino ya ha expuesto el principio en que se basa. Tienes que desbaratar el chakra en el mismo genjutsu. La forma más fácil de hacerlo es concentrar tu chakra y empujarlo a través de tu Hara, justo por debajo de tu ombligo. Tienes que reunir tanto como puedas, y comprimirlo tan apretado como puedas formando una esfera. Visualízalo como una pelota que está siendo apretada y comprimida desde todas las direcciones. Una vez que la hayáis rellenado tanto como te os sea posible, liberadla de golpe".

"¿E-eso no, eh, dolerá?". Preguntó nerviosamente Hinata.

"En verdad no," le aseguró Kurenai. "Primero, es muy difícil reunir mucha energía de esta forma. También, porque sigue siendo tu chakra. Sigue siendo parte de tu cuerpo, y hasta que toma forma en un jutsu, pasará a través de tus células sin dañarlas".

"Veo como este método apartará un genjutsu que esté anclado en mí, ¿pero como puede ayudar a alguien más?" Preguntó con mucho interés Tenten.

"Otra muy buena pregunta," Kurenai la reconoció, asintiendo con la cabeza. "cuando abandone tu cuerpo, formará una pulsación, casi como una onda de choque, que se extenderá a una pequeña distancia, esa distancia será proporcional a la cantidad de chakra utilizado. Esta pulsación puede desbaratar cualquier genjutsu que se encuentre. No obstante, es difícil generar suficiente poder como para extender la pulsación a una gran distancia. De forma que, tenéis que estar muy cerca de la persona que estáis intentando liberar," Concluyó Kurenai, ignorando el rubor que se estaba extendiendo por la cara de Hinata.

Tras eso, Kurenai les hizo practicar el método más complicado. No fue ninguna sorpresa que Lee no pudiese usarlo en absoluto. Tenten si que lo consiguió, pero la pulsación sólo se extendió unos pocos centímetros desde su piel. Hinata se concentró durante algunos momentos, entonces liberó un pulso de chakra que se extendió algo más de medio metro alrededor de su cuerpo, tras lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, esforzándose por respirar.

Yuuhi Kurenai no solía pensar en el Kyuubi. Estaba encerrado, sellado dentro de Naruto. Le daba una energía antinatural y el odio de los aldeanos, pero no controlaba su mente o su alma. En su opinión su estudiante era una persona, no una ventaja estratégica. Así que fue comprensible como pasó por alto los efectos que sus instrucciones tendrían en el recipiente, que contenía al zorro de nueve colas.

No fue hasta que el frustrado genin comenzó a concentrarse y una visible neblina de chakra azul, con tintes morados en los lados, apareció alrededor de su alumno, que Kurenai intuyó lo que iba a ocurrir. Abrió la boca para decirle que parase cuando liberó la pulsación de chakra.

Instintivamente alzó las manos cuando la energía pasó a través de ella. Su piel se estremeció y todos los pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta, pero no hubo ningún efecto adverso. El aire se llenó de sonidos, mientras los árboles de su alrededor se vaciaban de pájaros. Dándose la vuelta, miró más allá del claro, Kurenai pudo ver bandadas de pájaros despegando en la lejanía… y el tenue brillo en el aire que indicaba que la pulsación todavía se estaba desplazando.

Dio media vuelta y pudo ver como todo el mundo tenía los ojos clavados en Naruto. La boca de Tenten estaba abierta de par en par, mientras que Lee mostraba a Naruto el signo de la victoria. Las cejas de Shino estaban claramente visibles por encima de sus gafas de sol. El Byukugan de Hinata estaba activado, y la expresión de su cara bordeaba el asombro. Naruto le mostró a su sensei una tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Kurenai suspiró. "Supongo que si no eres bueno en _supresión _de chakra, lo compensas en _expresión _de chakra. Deberíamos acabar esta lección antes de que los ANBU vengan aquí para descubrir que ha pasado".

El Hokage estuvo, ante todo, entretenido una vez que escuchó la historia completa de aquella tarde. Kurenai estuvo mortificada al saber como de grande fue el área que afectó Naruto. Casi una cuarta parte de la aldea había sentido la pulsación. No había herido a nadie, ni había dañado nada… a menos que contases la dignidad de las esposas de algunos de los líderes de la aldea. Kurenai estaba secretamente molesta por los frívolos usos que algunas personas hacían servir su arte, así que si unas cuantas ilusiones cosméticas se desmontasen de repente, le pareció un justo castigo.

Afortunadamente nadie supo de la implicación de Naruto en sus menos que privadas humillaciones. Todo lo que supieron fue que una prueba relacionada con un jutsu experimental había salido mal, afectando a un área demasiado grande.

Para crédito de Sarutobi, una vez le hubo informado de los hechos básicos, el Hokage estuvo más interesado en el desarrollo de Naruto.

"Creo que es mejor así," concluyó el Profesor "que si no puede usar un método para librarse de un genjutsu, el método alternativo funcione mejor con él".

"Diría que mejor no es la palabra adecuada," discrepó Kurenai con una voz muy respetuosa, "yo _sentí_ la pulsación. Puede anular cualquier genjutsu enemigo en una batalla, con una sola técnica".

"Los nuestros también," le recordó amablemente el Hokage.

"Podemos preparar una señal para que nuestras fuerzas se preparen a tiempo. Me estoy preguntando que más podría aprender a hacer," dijo Kurenai. Entonces suspiró. "Tanto tiempo malgastado en la academia, al ser ignorado. Pero ahora está determinado a recuperar el tiempo perdido".

"¿Cómo le va… aparte de sus estudios?" le preguntó el Hokage.

"Mejor," le dijo Kurenai tras pensarlo un momento. "Parece haber iniciado una rivalidad amistosa con Rock Lee, el estudiante de Gai. Cada mañana entrenan durante horas, así que no era de extrañar. Él y Shino se llevan bien, aunque a veces cuesta de decir con el joven Aburame. Es tan silencioso y reservado como los miembros de su familia. Y Hinata…" de repente su voz se esfumó. "Creo que ahora puede sospechar algo. Ella es mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente piensa, y esos ojos… los tenía activados y le estaba mirando muy fijamente cuando libreó la pulsación. Creo que puede sospechar algo".

El Hokage frunció el ceño. "Eso es preocupante. Supongo que podríamos prepararlo todo para trasladarla a otro…".

"Todo lo contrario," dijo rápidamente Kurenai "creo que eso podría ser lo mejor que podría pasar".

El Hokage miró fijamente a Kurenai tanto tiempo, que ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Pero no podía permitir que hiciesen algo que desbaratase lo que con tanto esfuerzo había construido. "Creo que no acabo de entender tu razonamiento", dijo finalmente.

"Naruto ha estado solo durante toda su vida. Ha estado solo desde que tiene uso de razón, y ahora, gracias a Mizuki, sabe porque. Usted y yo podemos decirle que no es su culpa hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento, pero no importará si todos los demás le tratan como un monstruo. Con todos mis respetos Hokage-sama, ahora mismo vuestra ley le está matando lentamente. Nadie de su edad sabe la verdad, y cree que si se lo dice a alguno de ellos, cuando lo sepan le tratarán igual que los adultos. Tiene un gran peso encima, y ahora mismo está tan sobrecargado que no puede dar el primer paso. Está entrenando durante quince horas al día porque eso le da otras cosas en las que pensar, le da algo en lo que en verdad tiene control".

Kurenai examinó a su superior. Sus ojos estaban tan apretados que parecían llenos de dolor, y su cara tenía un peculiar matiz grisáceo. Su pipa estaba descansando cerca de un lado de la mesa, extinguida y olvidada. Kurenai sintió una repentina punzada de compasión por aquel hombre, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle las cosas claras antes de que hiciese algo que lo arruinase todo. "Para romper este circulo destructivo de creencia," continuó Kurenai, "tres cosas deben ocurrir. Primero, alguien de su edad tiene que descubrir que está pasando. Con vuestra ley en vigencia, eso es difícil que pase. En segundo lugar, esa persona tiene que plantarse delante de Naruto y hacerle entender que saben que algo va mal. Finalmente, tienen que aceptarle tal y como es".

"¿Crees que la joven Hyuuga podrá hacerlo?" le susurró el Hokage.

Kurenai asintió. "Creo que ella es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Ella es inteligente, culta, y… bueno, le gusta el chico. Se quedó mortificada al pensar que había dicho algo que había herido sus sentimientos. Se ha presentado voluntaria para hacer entrenamiento extra con Naruto – mientras hablamos deben de estar entrenando".

El Hokage asintió, a pesar de que sus ojos parecían inquietos. "Tanto fue hecho con las mejores intenciones, y a pesar de todo sólo hemos acabado haciéndole más daño". Suspiró. "Cuando sepa toda la verdad, dudo que sea capaz de perdonarme".

Kurenai nunca antes había visto al Hokage tan… derrotado. "Creo que…" comenzó a decir, pero su voz se esfumó. "Creo que él está más dispuesto a perdonar de lo que pensamos. Entonces eran momentos caóticos, y usted escogió el rumbo que pudo. Él lo entenderá".

"¿Lo harías tú en su lugar?". Le preguntó el Hokage.

La pregunta pilló a Kurenai desprevenida, se dio cuenta de que su propio resentimiento, que ardía sin cesar en su interior, ante la negativa a llevar a cabo una investigación peligrosa había sido evidente ante los ojos del Profesor. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por eso. "Quizás," dijo, dándose cuenta de que esa respuesta era mucho más sincera que su pensamiento inicial "pero creo que él es mucho más clemente que yo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, todavía desea convertirse en Hokage – sabiendo lo que el trabajo conlleva.

El Tercero pareció recobrar fuerzas e inclinó su silla ligeramente hacia atrás. "Esa es una de las cosas más sorprendentes acerca del chico. A pesar de que probablemente estés en lo cierto acerca de su naturaleza, todavía tengo que encontrar una forma de hacer las paces con él. Voy a dejar este asunto en tus manos, Kurenai. Sólo espero que estés en lo cierto acerca de tu valoración".

Kurenai inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza, enfrente de su líder, un hombre al que ahora reverenciaba incluso más que antes. "Yo también espero estar en lo cierto, no veo otra forma en que esto acabe bien".

Tras el seminario de genjutsu, Hinata se quedó con Naruto en el área de entrenamiento diecinueve. Su padre no había expresado ninguna preocupación, cuando le informó que iba a hacer entrenamiento extra por la tarde. Si tenía que decir la verdad, Hinata tenía que admitir que había sitios donde preferiría estar en lugar de su casa – y este era uno de ellos. Inmediatamente, su compañero de entrenamiento se levantó y comenzó a hacer una extremadamente exagerada serie de estiramientos. Haciendo muecas cómicamente, gruñó y gimió cuando Hinata contuvo una sonrisa. Su hábito de probar de hacer todas las cosas de la forma más graciosa posible, era una de las cosas que más admiraba en él. Él siempre quería que los que estuviesen a su alrededor, estuviesen contentos y sonriendo. Cosas que ella no había podido hacer muy a menudo en su corta vida.

Debió escapársele una sonrisa al ponerse de pie, porque Naruto hizo sobresalir su labio inferior, haciendo unos pucheros exagerados. "¡Eh!" exclamó, "no es gracioso. ¡No creo haber estado sentado en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo en toda mi vida!". De repente bajó su cara. "Y entonces cuando finalmente puedo hacer algo, no me sale bien el jutsu ese de interrupción del chakra".

"Pero fuiste capaz de hacer el otro método," le recordó amablemente.

"¡Sí, es verdad!" Naruto le dio la razón, mientras se iluminaba. "Parece que puedo hacer lo del pulso de chakra bastante bien".

Hinata asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón, sin decir ni una palabra. La verdad es que él lo había hecho mucho mejor que –bastante bien-. Ella había activado su Byakugan justo antes de que liberase la pulsación, algo que nunca había hecho sin motivo cuando miraba a Naruto. No quería que nadie se pensase lo que no era, especialmente después de que un día Ino le preguntase unas cuestiones muy embarazosas acerca de Sasuke, tras salir de la escuela.

Pero el flujo de chakra fue tan fuerte, demasiado poderoso para provenir del genin que estaba delante de ella, no importaba como de duro lo intentase. No parecía ser posible, así que activó su Byuakugan para buscar el origen real… y encontró a Naruto, brillando por el chakra que había acumulado, el chakra estaba girando en complejos patrones, alrededor de su ombligo, mientras él se concentraba. Nunca antes había visto a nadie acumular tanto chakra, ni siquiera su padre. Cuando Naruto liberó el pulso, brilló bajo la mirada de la joven y entones su aura explotó hacia fuera. La única cosa en la que pudo pensar, de algo parecido a esto, fue en los antiguos relatos de Susano, saliendo de un relámpago mientras éste golpeaba el suelo.

Entonces la onda de choque pasó y Naruto seguía estando allí, parecía un poco avergonzado mientras todos le miraban fijamente.

Y ahora ella estaba entrenando con él.

Cuando Naruto hubo acabado de hacer estiramientos y de gruñir, miró a Hinata.

"¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer primero?".

Hinata apenas pudo hacer salir las palabras de su apretada garganta. "E-esto… lo que tú creas estará bien," dijo Hinata con un hilillo de voz.

Naruto frunció el ceño y Hinata se preguntó si había dicho algo mal. "Eh, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?".

Hinata tragó saliva. Estaba algo incómoda, pero también se sentía animada por el hecho de que Naruto no parecía querer ponerla en un aprieto deliberadamente. "Kurenai-sensei dijo que cada uno tiene cosas q-que aprender del otro," dijo.

Naruto asintió pensativamente. "De acuerdo, ¿por dónde comenzamos?".

"Bueno," le contestó, "ella mencionó que podíamos entrenar haciendo combates, ya que casi somos de la misma altura".

"De acuerdo" dijo Naruto, iluminándose, "eso parece genial".

"Pero, Naruto, ¿a ti en qué te gustaría que entrenásemos? Le preguntó esta vez Hinata. Era extraño ver como se hacía más y más fácil hablar con él, una vez que habían empezado a hacerlo. Pensado sobre eso, se dio cuenta de que era porque él nunca perdía la paciencia con ella o con nadie. Incluso se paraba para charlar con los alumnos más jóvenes, que todavía iban a la academia, como Konohamaru y sus amigos, cuando venían a verle mientras estaba trabajando. Esa era otra de las cosas que admiraba de él, especialmente cuando tenía que tratar con otra gente, menos paciente.

Naruto frunció el ceño por un momento y Hinata pensó que le había ofendido de alguna forma, antes de darse cuenta de que esa era su pose –de pensar-. Evidentemente la encontraba dolorosa. "Bien," dijo lentamente, "normalmente entreno por las tardes para mejorar mi chakra y mis jutsus. No tengo muchas oportunidades de mejorarlos durante el día, excepto cuando Kurenai-sensei nos hace practicarlos. Lee no puede hacer ninjutsus, así que solamente practicamos taijutsu".

"Kurenai-sensei me ha dado algunos ejercicios especiales para mejorar mi control sobre el chakra. ¿Quieres que también los practiquemos?" le sugirió.

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Creo que es una buena idea. Sensei dice que mi control del chakra apesta". Hizo una pausa mientras Hinata le miraba fijamente, "Eh, en verdad lo que dijo fue más bien que era –una de mis debilidades, y que tenía que superarla tanto como fuese posible-".

Hinata pensó que al menos él tenía muchos puntos fuertes, en lugar de ser todo debilidades como ella. Combatir con él sólo lo confirmó. Naruto había mejorado tanto entrenado con Gai-sensei y Lee, que apenas era capaz de tocarle. Era tan rápido.

Cuando se tomaron un descanso, Hinata le preguntó, entre pausas para respirar, como se había vuelto tan rápido. Naruto asintió, como si se hubiese acordado de algo y levantó la pernera del pantalón.

Sujetado por una correa a su pantorrilla inferior y a su tobillo había una abrazadera acolchada, en la que se habían colocado unos óvalos metálicos. El estómago de Hinata cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta de que él la estaba venciendo incluso cargando con peso extra. "Antes de venir aquí me quité varias de las piezas," le dijo Naruto ajeno a su mortificación, "porque quería que tuviésemos un buen combate. Pero entrenado con estas en mis piernas y un pequeño par en mis antebrazos me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar. Estoy seguro que Kurenai-sensei sabe donde podemos conseguirte unas. Lo más guai es que tienen un pestillo de rápida descarga que hace que se desprendan. De esa forma, si caes bajo una emboscada, te los puedes quitar en un momento.

Naruto volvió a colocarse bien la pernera y se puso de pie. "Lo probé una vez, para ver la diferencia… y al principio sentí como si estuviese volando. ¿Seguro que más de uno se sorprenderá, no crees? Eh… ¿Algo va mal? Le preguntó.

Hinata estaba probando, valientemente, de mantener la serena compostura que su padre siempre le había exigido… pero estando tan cerca de Naruto-kun como ahora, era imposible esconderle tanto. Probando de controlar su temblorosa voz, le preguntó. "¿C-crees que podrían ayudarme a mí también a mejorar?".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que te ayudarán. Todavía me acuerdo como el primer día que entrenamos me pateaste el culo".

En ese momento Hinata se sintió incluso más avergonzada. Evidentemente él se acordaba de su primer entrenamiento y estaba molesto con ella por haberle puesto en evidencia. "G-gomen," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Nani?" le preguntó Naruto, siendo su cara un cuadro de perplejidad. "¿Por qué te disculpas por ser una buena compañera de entrenamiento?" le preguntó. "Lee me patea el culo casi cada día, y yo aprendo un montón de eso. Ahora mi trabajo es patearte el tuyo, de forma que tú también puedas aprender. ¿Ves como funciona?".

Mentalmente Hinata se preguntó cuanto le acabaría doliendo el trasero al acabar la sesión, pero sólo dijo "¡Hai!" como respuesta.

Entrenaron durante una hora más, antes de que Naruto pidiese un descanso. Estaba completamente rojo, pero Hinata estaba temblando y sudando a raudales. Ella sabía que debía de verse horrible, pero antes preferiría sudar como un cerdo a permitir que Naruto pensase que no estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro. Sakura e Ino estarían mortificadas de verla en ese estado, ¿pero no había sugerido Naruto, de una forma indirecta, que la prefería a ella como compañera porque no era como ellas? "Eso ha estado muy bien Hinata," le dijo "Tras haber calentado los músculos te es fácil seguir el ritmo… y si hubieses estado usando tu Jyuuken, ¡Hubiese estado en auténticos apuros!".

Hinata sabía que él estaba exagerando para ser cortés, pero sus palabras la animaron mucho. "Gracias Naruto. Ahora deberíamos entrenar el control del chakra. ¿Concretamente en qué tienes problemas?".

"En todo," le contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hinata no reaccionó a su broma, simplemente esperó pacientemente a que Naruto continuase. Finalmente él suspiró. "De acuerdo," le dijo "se por lo que dijo Shino, que tú y él habéis estado entrenado en algún tipo de ejercicio de escalar árboles usando el chakra. Y yo todavía estoy teniendo problemas con el ejercicio de caminar por el agua que Kurenai-sensei nos enseñó hace dos semanas".

Tras comenzar, la resistencia usual de Hinata fue contrarestada por el obvio disgusto de Naruto. No podía entender como esa tarde, aquel muchacho que había creado un pulso de chakra tan increíble, tuviese problemas para crear un flujo constante de chakra por las plantas de los pies. No obstante ese era exactamente su problema. El chakra de sus pies variaba constantemente, hasta que le desestabilizaba y hacía que sus pies cayesen en la superficie del estanque. Afortunadamente estaba entrenado a un pie de la orilla, así que sólo sus pies se mojaban.

Hinata le vio concentrase, y activó su Byakugan para poder estudiar el flujo de chakra a través de sus puntos de chakra. El delicado trazado azul era visible desde donde estaba, lo cual complació a Hinata. Sus ojos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de, por ejemplo, su primo Neji, y a veces le costaba ver con detalle los puntos de chakra de otras personas. Tras un momento, comenzó a distinguir más detalles mientras Naruto hundía en el agua, repetidas veces, sus pies.

Una de las razones por la que podía ver sus puntos de chakra era bastante simple. Naruto tenía algunos de los puntos de chakra más gruesos que jamás había visto en un ser humano, aún menos en un genin. Pero con unos puntos tan gruesos, no debería tener problemas en mantenerse en la superficie del agua. Pero al mirarle detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que pequeñas trazas de chakra rojizo se mezclaban con el azul. Cuando llegaban a sus pies, se unían de forma irregular. A veces el chakra rojo cancelaba al azul, haciendo que ese pie quedase peligrosamente sin apoyo. Otras veces el chakra rojo parecía reforzar el azul, y ese pie comenzaba a elevarse demasiado, haciendo que su compañero de equipo perdiese el equilibrio".

"Esto… Naruto, antes no había visto a nadie con dos tipos de chakra. ¿Por qué tú si lo tienes?". Justo después de que esas palabras abandonasen su boca, Hinata supo que algo iba mal. Naruto se quedó inmóvil mientras sus pies se hundían en el agua. Ni siquiera intentó mantener el flujo de chakra.

"¿Tú estás… mirando? ¿A mis pies?" Le preguntó.

"Gomen," se disculpó rápidamente Hinata. Pensé que si podía ver que pasaba con tu chakra, podría ser de más ayuda".

Casi pudo escuchar como Naruto tragaba saliva mientras le miraba "Ya veo", dijo el muchacho.

Ella hundió sus dedos en el borde de la orilla. ¿Qué había pasado para que Naruto reaccionase así? ¿Qué había hecho ella? Contuvo el aliento y probó de aclararse la garganta. "Si pudieses evitar que el chakra rojo llegase a tus pies, te iría mucho mejor," le sugirió tímidamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Y como lo… espera… ¿Hinata, me puedes avisar cuando aparezca?".

Hinata asintió y Naruto subió al borde de la orilla, se concentró durante un momento, y nuevamente dio un paso hacia delante, hacia la superficie del agua. Permaneció quieto durante un instante, hasta que Hinata vio una mota de luz roja avanzando hasta su rodilla. "Naruto ya lo veo, va hacia abajo por tu pierna derecha, acaba de pasar la rodilla y ahora está…

El rostro de Naruto mantuvo una mueca intensa mientras se quedó ahí parado, con los ojos cerrados y los puños extendidos a cada lado de sus piernas, Hinata vio que el chakra azul se movía más rápido por su pierna derecha, y de repente el chakra rojo fue expulsado, junto con algo de chakra azul, por uno de los puntos Tenketsu de su pantorrilla.

"¡Lo has conseguido, Naruto-kun!" dijo Hinata, incapaz de contener la emoción al hablar.

"B-bien," dijo Naruto, jadeando, "avísame si ves otro".

"¡Hai!" le contestó Hinata. Tras algunos segundos, volvió a hablar. "Veo uno en la pierna izquierda, ahora está bajando por tu muslo".

"Creo que puedo notarlo," dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba. Tras un instante ese también fue expulsado. "¿Lo he logrado?". Le preguntó.

"Hai, Naruto," dijo Hinata emocionada. "Incluso lo has hecho más rápido que antes".

"Bien," le contestó, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. "Déjame ver si puedo notar el siguiente sin que me ayudes".

Como era de esperar un nuevo fragmento rojo apareció, moviéndose rápidamente por su pierna derecha. "¿Ahora?" le preguntó a Hinata.

"Sí, correcto," le animó. Naruto había estado en la superficie del agua cerca de dos minutos. Un momento después, una chispa roja se escapó del punto Tenketsu de su rodilla.

Lentamente Naruto volvió a la orilla y se dejó caer sobre sus caderas. "Vaya, parece que tenías razón Hinata. Esta ha sido la vez que he permanecido más tiempo en la superficie del agua". Dejó escapar un débil suspiro. "Esto ha sido más difícil de lo que me había imaginado. Estoy agotado. ¿Te importa que acabemos por hoy? Necesito comer algo antes de que Ichiraku cierre".

Hinata se puso de pie, limpiándose de los dedos la hierba que se había quedado enganchada. "Esto, Naruto, ¿creo que Kurenai-sensei dijo que ibas a comer ahí demasiado a menudo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, tengo que comer algo antes de ir a dormir, o si no Lee me dará una paliza por la mañana".

"Naruto, he pensado que podríamos acabar tarde, así que he preparado algo para comer. Si quieres puedes coger algo," le ofreció Hinata mientras abría su mochila.

"Vaya, eso está muy bien Hinata," dijo rápidamente Naruto, "n-no tenías que…" su voz se esfumó al ver el tamaño del bento que ella sacó de su mochila. Obviamente, en esa caja de bambú había comida para más de una persona.

Y así era, ya que ella había estado cerca de una hora preparando la comida, antes de ir a la reunión de equipo.

"Naruto," dijo ella tranquilamente, "he hecho más que suficiente para los dos. Quería agradecerte que estés entrenado conmigo. Es… es verdaderamente una gran ayuda".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras ella abría la caja. Él probó de no babear cuando vio lo que había dentro. "Me gusta entrenar contigo. Realmente es un autentico desafió bloquear tus ataques, de forma que no me paralices. Cuando te acostumbres a llevar los pesos, probablemente volverás a alcanzarme seis veces por cada vez que lo hago yo. Además, hoy me has ayudado mucho. No tenía ni idea de porque seguía hundiéndome en el agua".

Hinata agachó la cabeza al entregarle un pequeño plato de porcelana. Usando unos palillos, lo llenó con arroz al curry, pescado al horno con salsa miso, judía verdes de sésamo y fideos de patata con daikon. Literalmente los ojos de Naruto se hincharon mientras olfateaba la comida, durante unos minutos, y dejo escapar un silbido. Finalmente Hinata sacó unos palillos extra de una servilleta y se los dio a Naruto.

Tras un sincero "¡Itadakimasu!". Naruto tomó un bocado de cada plato, cada uno de ellos seguido por un ruidito de agradecimiento, que hicieron que Hinata se sonrojase un poco cada vez que los escuchaba, distrayéndola un poco al sacar un cilindro de cerámica de su mochila, entonces comenzó a destaparlo. Tras unos momentos, Naruto miró de forma sorprendida como Hinata le daba una taza de té, que acababa de servir del termo. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y se sacudió la cabeza. "Guau Hinata, no tenía ni idea de que supieses cocinar tan bien. ¡Si alguna vez te cansas de ser ninja, podrías conseguir trabajo en el restaurante Moritake, o, o incluso en Ichiraku!".

Hinata miró fijamente a Naruto, mientras sentía que su estomago se hundía como una piedra. ¿Le estaba diciendo que pensaba que ella no servía como ninja? ¿Es que acaso no entendía que su padre jamás le permitiría trabajar como una –comerciante común-?. Miró fijamente a sus ojos azules, mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los suyos.

Entonces se acordó de las palabras de su sensei. _Hinata, ambas sabemos que Naruto no ha tenido muchos amigos en la academia. No puedo decirte porque, sólo que no ha sido por su culpa. No ha tenido a mucha gente que fuese simpática con él, de forma que le falta práctica para saber decir cosas amables. Así que cuando prueba de serlo… es probable que sea algo patoso. No te tomes sus comentarios seriamente si crees que ha dicho algo hiriente. Naruto no es como mucha gente – él no esconde para nada sus emociones. De forma que si hay dos formas de interpretar lo que ha dicho, y te está sonriendo, piensa que es la más amable y acertarás. _Naruto estaba, de hecho, sonriéndole, así que ella también le sonrió – porque se dio cuenta de que él no estaba diciendo que no probase de ser una buena ninja. Simplemente estaba diciendo que ella era una ninja y también una buena cocinera.

Se sentaron en la orilla del estanque, comiendo mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente tras los árboles. Hinata disfrutó de esa comida más que ninguna que hubiese probado en el recinto de los Hyuuga.

Pero todavía se estaba preguntando por que Naruto había estado tan ansioso.

Kurenai se sorprendió un poco cuando Hinata se acercó a ella, y le preguntó donde podría encontrar pesos para las muñecas y los tobillos. Supuso que no tenía que estar tan sorprendida, dado el éxito que Naruto estaba teniendo con ellos. El chico era incapaz de mantener una estrategia de entrenamiento en secreto, a pesar de la ventaja que le supondría hacerlo. Como mínimo mientras se lo dijese a sus compañeros de equipo, podía aprobar su ética. A pesar de que ella nunca había entrenado con pesos, lo cierto era que Kurenai no era principalmente una luchadora de cuerpo a cuerpo. La velocidad era esencial para Hinata, para usar su Jyuuken con éxito, así que tenía sentido. Si no podía encontrar unas abrazaderas suficientemente pequeñas para las extremidades de Hinata, Kurenai decidió acercarse al padre de Tenten y encargarle unas cuantas.

Mirando como Hinata se lanzaba contra Shino, consiguiendo un golpe oblicuo en su antebrazo, Kurenai se preguntó como había ido su entrenamiento con Naruto. Hinata estaba siendo ligeramente más agresiva de lo normal, lo cual era algo que Kurenai había estado fomentando. Naruto estaba algo más tranquilo de lo habitual, lo cual también agradecía. A pesar de todo, él parecía extremadamente centrado en el combate de Shino y Hinata – suficiente como para que Kurenai estuviese indecisa de llevarlo a un lado, para comprobar sus progresos con Gai y Lee.

Todos sus alumnos parecían bastante relajados, y trabajaban bien juntos, con pocas fricciones. Cualquier cosa que Hinata hubiese visto el día anterior no debía haber afectado a su relación. Kurenai estaba segura que la genin tomaría la decisión correcta cuando supiese la verdad, pero no estaba ansiosa de poner a prueba su intuición.

Tras una hora de entrenamiento para que todos entrasen en calor y estuviesen más sueltos, Kurenai les hizo parar y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, para su siguiente misión. Naruto comentó algo en voz baja a Hinata, que hizo que la heredera Hyuuga tropezase y dejase escapar una risita. Shino se giró para ver a sus compañeros de equipo, sólo para ver que ellos habían asumido perfectamente una expresión sobria en sus rostros. El experto en insectos asintió ligeramente, y entonces volvió a mirar hacia delante. Kurenai tenía el extraño presentimiento de que era posible que él también estaba sonriendo tras el collar de su chaqueta – si eso era posible.

Kurenai consideró la buena moral de sus genins y se preguntó que pasaba cuando ella no estaba cerca. Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que continuase.

No fue hasta tres días más tarde que algo le recordó que todas las cosas tienen un precio, y que incluso una buena moral puede ser peligrosa a su manera.

Estaban volviendo a la torre del Hokage tras su primera misión del día, nuevamente recuperar el gato. La mujer del Señor del fuego estuvo muy agradecida, a pesar de que estuvo un poco desconcertada cuando su mascota estuvo claramente reacia a abandonar los brazos de Hinata. Naruto, quien no le tenía mucho aprecio al gato que tanto le evitaba, hizo como si no se diese cuenta, mientras el resto del equipo mantuvo sus expresiones cuidadosamente neutrales.

Mientras avanzaban a través del tráfico de la hora de comer, Kurenai se dio cuenta de que en los tejados, de delante de ellos había algo de alboroto. Diversas figuras se estaban moviendo por los tejados a gran velocidad, y gritos lejanos se podían escuchar por encima de los ruidos de la calle.

Un lejano "BAM" de una explosión atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, y las calles se desalojaron con sorprendente rapidez. A pesar de llevar una década de paz, Konoha seguía siendo una aldea oculta, y sus habitantes no ignoraban los peligros que eso comportaba.

Hábilmente los ojos de Kurenai siguieron los movimientos de las figuras que se aproximaban. Una de ellas parecía ser perseguida por las demás, las cuales llevaban máscaras de ANBU. Con su rumbo actual pasarían de largo por más de una manzana de la posición actual del Equipo 8. Algo voló hacia atrás del perseguido, y un tejado desapareció en una gran bola de fuego, cosa que hizo que los ANBU tuviesen que tomar una ruta distinta para evitar la explosión.

Kurenai pensó en interceptar al fugitivo, pero se detuvo, recordando a los inexpertos genins que tenía detrás de ella. Sacó un kunai con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha formaba los sellos de un genjutsu que disfrazase a su equipo. No tenía intención de ponerles en peligro, al luchar con un shinobi desconocido que parecía dispuesto a hacer enfadar a un equipo de ANBU.

Que lastima que su equipo no estuviese detrás de ella.

Kurenai se mordió la lengua mientras desvanecía la ilusión y se incorporaba a la persecución. En un primer momento, no vio nada excepto a los ANBU y a su presa.

De repente, media docena de Narutos aparecieron entre los dos edificios. El shinobi, del que Kurenai no podía ver ninguna insignia, en su uniforme de combate morado oscuro, giró y arrojó dos puñados de shurikens a los chicos. Cuatro de ellos desaparecieron en nubes de humo, pero los dos últimos evitaron todos los proyectiles y se lanzaron contra su objetivo, tirando de sus piernas.

Habiendo perdido el equilibrio y moviéndose con dificultad, el shinobi tropezó, los tres resbalaron y cayeron en el tejado de una ebanistería. Los dos Bunshins se desbarataron tras el aterrizaje forzoso, de forma que el shinobi se pudo poner de pie y se colocó bien el visor que escondía sus ojos. Más ropas moradas cubrían el resto de su cabeza, escondiendo su género, pero Kurenai pensó que se movía como un hombre mientras ella se dirigía al tejado.

No obstante, Naruto fue más rápido que ella. De repente apareció, solo, por encima del tejado. Al pasar por encima, Kurenai vio a dos Narutos más en el callejón, entonces se dio cuenta que debían haberle lanzado por los aires. "¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" gritó el que estaba en el aire, y de repente comenzó a llover Narutos.

Kurenai perdió de vista al original, mientras se movía para tener un mejor ángulo de tiro de su objetivo. Pero era más fácil decirlo que no hacerlo, porque habían Narutos atacando por todos los lados. La velocidad que Naruto había desarrollado en sus sesiones matutinas fue evidente – sus clones apenas eran visibles mientras cargaban y se lanzaban contra su oponente.

No obstante, aquel shinobi no era una presa fácil. Bloqueaba y contraatacaba con un grado de técnica que preocupó a Kurenai. Incluso evitó los dos primeros kunais que ella le lanzó, esquivándolos por un pelo. Pero finalmente Naruto consiguió darle, golpeándole en la cabeza con una patada giratoria, que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio. El shinobi se vino abajo, y rodó por el tejado hasta caer en un callejón. Naruto levantó el puño en el aire y gritó "¡Yatta!"… sin percatarse del sello explosivo que el shinobi había dejado atrás.

Kurenai abrió la boca para advertirle, cuando el tejado fue engullido por una bola de llamas. Ella fue lanzada hacia atrás, indefensa como una hoja en medio de una tormenta, curvó su cuerpo para dar una voltereta y controlar la caída. Rebotó en otro edificio y apuntó su cuerpo hacia el callejón donde había caído ese bastardo homicida.

La jonin aterrizó en los sucios adoquines, pero recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo de ver una figura borrosa escapándose por un callejón contiguo. Los gritos de los civiles aterrorizados la estaban distrayendo, pero sabía que si el grupo antiincendios llegaba pronto podría reducir el fuego fácilmente. Pero eso no pasaría a menos que se detuviese el origen de las explosiones.

Su presa corrió a toda prisa por el callejón, mientras que Kurenai le iba ganado terreno. Él estaba cojeando un poco; prueba de que los golpes de Naruto habían acertado. El estómago de Kurenai se contrajo, pensando en como estaba su estudiante, pero ahora no era el momento…

Especialmente porque Shino acababa de salir del final del callejón, bloqueándolo.

Con un fluido y experto movimiento, el shinobi dejó caer su mano derecha a un lado. Con un repentino giro de su muñeca, un par de afiladas cuchillas metálicas aparecieron en el extremo final de su manga, extendiéndose hasta un pie por encima de su mano.

Shino comenzó a girarse, pero tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y se estaba moviendo demasiado lentamente para esquivar…

El anónimo shinobi clavó las cuchillas metálicas en el cuerpo del genin, mientras Kurenai los contemplaba atónita, todavía varios metros atrás, demasiado lejos como para hacer nada, mientras su garganta quemaba como ácido. El shinobi giró todo su cuerpo con un fuerte movimiento, y las cuchillas destrozaron el cuerpo del chico, mientras este explotaba en una fuente de… ¿insectos?

El henge osciló y despareció, y en lugar de Shino había una gran masa de insectos kikai que se abalanzaron sobre el shinobi. Kurenai se dio cuenta de que una gran parte de los insectos parecían estar asentándose entre las cuchillas del shinobi, donde no era fácil poder apartarlos.

Medio cegado, el shinobi salió con dificultad del callejón, sólo para encontrar esperándolo una pequeña y tímida niña de doce años.

Hinata no estaba convencida de que esta fuese una buena idea. Pero cuando Naruto les hizo una señal a ella y a Shino, no pudo pararse. Hace unos días, mientras tomaban una comida rápida en el restaurante Ichiraku, habían discutido que harían si descubrían a un espía enemigo, y necesitaban capturarlo antes de poder pedir ayuda. Parecía tan simple en teoría, pero al ponerlo en marcha… ella escuchó la explosión, y a pesar de que Naruto había prometido ser cuidadoso, estaba preocupada. El Bunshin de kikais de Shino parecía tan real, que casi gritó cuando vio las cuchillas atravesar la espalda.

Pero todo había ido bastante bien hasta este punto, y ahora era su turno. Ése era el problema. No sabía porque había aceptado ocuparse de la fase final. Suponía que tenía sentido, gracias a sus habilidades… pero esto también quería decir que si ella fallaba, todos los esfuerzos de sus compañeros no habrían servido para nada. Naruto y Shino habían hecho su parte a la perfección. El objetivo estaba herido, y aún más importante, cojeaba. Los insectos kikai de Shino le estaban drenando sus reservas de chakra. Pero ahora era el turno de Hinata, para asegurase de que no se escaparía, para poder recuperarse.

De repente Hinata se sintió muy pequeña y débil. Aquel shinobi, a pesar de lo herido que estaba, era un hombre muy grande, como su padre. No había forma de que una niña pequeña pudiese detenerle. Y aún menos, una que había fallado en todo lo que probaba de hacer. Sólo esperaba que Naruto no se hubiese lastimado por nada…

Naruto… pensar en su compañero de equipo, hizo que su pecho le apretase dolorosamente. Él siempre la había animado, siempre había entrenado con ella. A diferencia de los demás, no pensaba que fuese una fracasada. Ahora descubriría la verdad. Ahora la miraría como todos los demás, con lástima… o desprecio, como su padre.

De repente una nueva emoción ardió en su corazón. Era la misma que tuvo cuando vio como trataban los aldeanos a Naruto, la misma que sintió al ver como sus compañeros genins no le respetaban, sólo que esta vez ese sentimiento ardía para sí misma.

No defraudaría a Naruto.

Antes preferiría estar muerta, a que eso ocurriese.

Activó su Byakugan, entonces dio un paso hacia su enemigo y de repente todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. "Sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos" murmuró entonces pudo ver como un repentino trazado de semicírculos les estaba rodeando. El tiempo pareció ir incluso más a poco a poco, mientras ella fue perfectamente consciente de cada detalle de las posiciones relativas de ambos y de los ángulos que formaban sus miembros. Las manos de Hinata comenzaron a moverse como balas de mercurio, moviéndose alrededor de las cuchillas, alrededor de los brazos, buscando sus brillantes objetivos.

Su oponente probó de bloquearla, probó de parar sus brillantes manos, pero estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado debilitado para detenerla completamente. Logró evitar tres golpes, antes de que la emisión de chakra de los dedos de la muchacha, rozase a través del Tenketsu de su hombro izquierdo, cerrándolo. Paralizando inmediatamente la articulación, y que los músculos se contrajesen alrededor del golpe, fue prueba evidente de su dolor. La siguiente serie de golpes inutilizaron el codo y la muñeca del otro brazo, y ahora no tenía forma de detenerla. El tiempo comenzó a acelerar nuevamente, mientras ella cerraba sistemáticamente sus puntos de chakra, en un orden que hubiese parecido aleatorio a casi cualquier otra persona.

Traicionado por su paralizado cuerpo, el shinobi cayó de rodillas y Hinata se detuvo en seco, parando su último golpe, con la palma de la mano temblando, a una pulgada de la frente del shinobi. Después de todo, los ANBU querrían interrogarle. Ella volvió a la posición inicial, mientras aquel hombre caía hacia atrás, desmayándose.

Debido al esfuerzo y a la tensión nerviosa descargada, Hinata se encontró jadeando. ¿Había hecho eso ella?

Un grito que venía del callejón la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Naruto, algo desmejorado y con el pelo lleno de ceniza, levantó el puño en el aire. "¡Genial Hinata! ¡Qué forma de patearle el culo!".

Lo había hecho.

Yuuhi Kurenai estaba segura de que ya era demasiado mayor para todo esto. De hecho, estaba segura de que nunca había sido suficientemente joven como para haberlo soportado. No sólo sus genins se habían lanzado a enfrentarse con un agresor desconocido, además había creído ver a dos de ellos morirse. Inhaló profundamente una bocanada de aire, mientras Naruto vitoreaba a una intensamente ruborizada Hinata y el equipo ANBU aterrizaba en la calle.

Su líder, un shinobi que llevaba una máscara de oso, le inclinó la cabeza de forma respetuosa. "Buen trabajo," dijo "ha robado un pergamino de la torre del Hokage y nos ha dado algunos problemas, mientras le perseguíamos".

Kurenai se masajeó la sien. El insoportable ruido del vagón antiincendios solamente estaba empeorando su dolor de cabeza. "Yo no he hecho nada," afirmó rotundamente. "mis poco obedientes genins decidieron ocuparse del asunto personalmente".

Los ANBU se miraron los unos a los otros y entonces a cada uno de sus genins. Shino salió de detrás de un portal y sus insectos kikai marcharon hacia él como en un desfile militar. Naruto, quien había estado dando palmaditas en la espalda de una aturdida Hinata, alzó la vista al escuchar las palabras de su sensei y frunció el ceño.

Kurenai se mordió la lengua mientras los ANBU anotaban sus nombres y les tomaban declaración, ataban los pies y las manos del inconsciente shinobi y se lo llevaban para interrogarlo. Mientras el personal del vagón antiincendios apagó el fuego que quedaba en el tejado, y tras eso prosiguieron su camino.

Naruto todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose ultrajado, aunque Hinata simplemente parecía avergonzada. Kurenai comenzó a sentir un picor en su conciencia cuando Shino, de entre todos ellos rompió el incómodo silencio.

"Entiendo que desobedecer una orden es una grave ofensa, sensei," dijo con un tono de voz uniforme, desprovisto de cualquier emoción. "No obstante, si nos diste la orden de no intervenir, yo no la escuché. También sé que, como shinobis de Konoha, estamos obligados a asistir a los miembros de ANBU, en el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones, siempre que nos sea posible":

"Eso es cierto," admitió Kurenai con un suspiro. "Vosotros tres os habéis desplegado antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de daros la orden de retirada".

"¿Por qué querías que hiciésemos eso?". Le preguntó Naruto. "¡Le hemos dado una buena paliza!".

Kurenai se encaró a su estudiante. "Porque no teníais forma de saber como de bueno era. ¡Podía haberos matado sin pestañear!".

"Pero no lo hizo," le recordó Shino.

"Eso es cierto," asintió Kurenai. "tuvisteis suerte. No lo olvidéis".

A partir de ese momento permanecieron en silencio, durante lo que quedaba de camino a la torre del Hokage. Era evidente que los chuunins que protegían la puerta habían escuchado las noticias, ya que las miradas que ofrecieron al Equipo 8 fueron muy respetuosas.

El mismo Hokage estaba inusualmente animado, y les hizo señas con la mano para que se sentasen en las sillas de su oficina. "Creemos haber identificado a ese espía. Es un infiltrado de la Aldea Oculta de la Nube, había sustraído documentos importantes". Entonces hizo una pausa teatral, "Aunque tenía el rango de jonin, era un especialista en sigilo. A pesar de eso, era capaz de cómo mínimo luchar al nivel de un chuunin. Es impresionante que tu equipo haya sido capaz de detenerle, Kurenai".

Kurenai se encogió de hombros. Habiendo superado lo peor de todo, había recuperado algo de su serenidad habitual. "Apenas hice nada," admitió irónicamente "lo hicieron todo sin mí.".

"Al contrario," dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa "por lo que me han informado, han luchado bien actuando como un equipo. Y eso es prueba de tu buen entrenamiento".

Kurenai pestañeó. "Gracias, Hokage-sama".

"Como recompensa en asistir en la captura de un peligroso fugitivo, os voy a pagar el equivalente a una misión de rango C," dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa. Antes de que Kurenai pudiese hacer algo más que abrir la boca, continuó. "Ese es el rango mínimo de la misión, que hubiese tenido que asignar para recuperar ese pergamino – y a un equipo completo de cazadores. Además a esta hora, todas las misiones de rango D ya han sido asignadas".

"Gracias Hokage-sama," repitió Kurenai.

"Creo," continuó el Hokage, "que esta captura, junto a todas las misiones de rango D que habéis cumplido con éxito, os cualifican para vuestra primera misión de rango C. volved mañana por la mañana y tendremos listos todos los detalles de vuestra primera patrulla fronteriza".

Notas del autor.

Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en un fic. Espero que os guste.

Kurenai escogió enseñar el ejercicio de caminar por el agua por dos motivos. Mientras que el de escalar árboles es considerado más fácil, también es más peligroso de aprender, especialmente si entrenas solo (ya que puedes golpearte en la cabeza). Ambas técnicas mejoran el control del chakra, pero el chakra es usado de formas opuestas (atracción contra repulsión) así que aprender a caminar sobre el agua antes que subir a los árboles no parece muy descabellado.

Mandad cualquier duda o pregunta a mi grupo Yahoo, Viridian Dream. El Link está en mi página de autor.

-Matthew.

Notas del traductor.

Lo he conseguido, no estaba seguro si lo conseguiría a tiempo. Hubo momentos en que pensé que se me iban a caer las manos. Ahora mismo no sé si odio o adoro a este genio literario. Sólo espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Me he dado prisa en acabar este monstruoso capítulo, porque las dos semanas siguientes al día 27 no podré tocar mi computadora, pero que eso no os prive de enviar vuestros comentarios, si puedo me conectaré en un cibercafé y los leeré y contestaré, ya que me encanta hacerlo. Hablando sobre eso, me gustaría pediros un favor, os habréis dado cuenta de que cada vez más el autor pone palabras japonesas como Hai o Yosh, y tengo la duda de si preferirías que las tradujese o que las dejase tal y como están, sé que es una tontería, pero cada vez hay más y preferiría que me lo dijeseis vosotros mismos.

Finalmente quiero agradeceros vuestro apoyo y esperaros en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Preparaciones Difíciles

Notas del traductor:

En fin aquí va lo del Disclaimer; los derechos sobre Naruto no nos pertenecen ni al autor ni a mí. Porque si ese fuese el caso, entonces el manga y el anime serían algo diferentes, ¿hay alguien que se lea los disclaimers de los fanfics, o sois como yo y pasáis directamente al fanfic?

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me contestasteis la pregunta del capítulo anterior, el resultado ha sido apabullante, con victoria para las palabras en japonés, pero siguiendo los consejos de hiei_pablo y Ego Alter Alter Ego, al final de cada capítulo traduciré las palabras o frases más complicadas.

OoOoOoOo

Capítulo Cinco

Hinata todavía estaba un poco cansada cuando llegó al recinto de los Hyuuga. Kurenai-sensei les había sugerido que se olvidasen de su entrenamiento vespertino y se asegurasen de descansar toda la noche. Según que misión les asignasen tendrían que partir inmediatamente. A pesar de que entendía los motivos, Hinata estaba algo decepcionada de que ella y Naruto no pudiesen comerse la cena que había preparado esa mañana. Estaba bastante segura de que el Shitake Udon le había salido bastante bien, y quería ver la cara de Naruto cuando lo probase. Quizás podría guardarlo para su viaje fronterizo.

A pesar de haber vuelto a casa más pronto de lo habitual, la residencia principal estaba completamente en silencio. Su padre debía de estar nuevamente ocupado con el consejo de la aldea. Hinata se sintió relajada por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se reprendió a sí misma por su falta de respeto. Él era su padre, y era… impropio… por su parte, estar contenta por su ausencia. Peor aún, probablemente al volver él detectaría sus sentimientos desleales, y sería su deber castigarla por haber fallado en mostrar el debido respeto.

"¿Hinata?" la voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se odió a sí misma por la forma en que se sobresaltó. Su miedo era indigno de un Hyuuga.

"¿Sí, Padre?" le respondió con una tranquila, pero precisa voz. Si podía derribar a un espía enemigo, seguramente podría hablar con su propio padre.

"Me acompañarás a la sala de entrenamiento," dijo, caminando por el vestíbulo sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Hinata le siguió, sus pies descalzos pasaron silenciosamente sobre la madera pulida. Cuando llegó al Dojo, Padre ya la estaba esperando, junto con su primo y su hermana pequeña. Neji estaba tan impasible como siempre, a pesar de que Hinata se preguntaba si sus ojos ardían con resentimiento cuando nadie más podía verle. Hanabi tenía cara de enfado, la expresión de su cara contrastaba con los elegantes rasgos que había heredado de su madre.

La propia cara de Hinata parecía ser una mezcla de la de su padre y la de su madre, en diversas cantidades. Había un toque del líder del clan en la línea de sus cejas y en el ángulo de su mandíbula… por supuesto, eso último apenas era visible por la forma en que agachaba la cabeza cuando estaba alrededor de otras personas. Hanabi, por otro lado, era la viva imagen de su madre, la mujer que Hanabi nunca conoció. Sin embargo Hinata recordaba su querida cara, y saboreaba las memorias de la bondadosa mujer quién apreciaba muchísimo a su única hija.

Por supuesto, eso hacía difícil pelear contra Hanabi. Una mirada a esos ojos, sin importar como de enfadados pareciesen, siempre suavizaba sus manos. El dolor en su corazón y la añoranza por la única persona que parecía haberla entendido, que la había apreciado tanto, no deberían aparecer en el cuadrilátero de entrenamiento. A pesar de eso, se inmiscuían constantemente, debilitando su voluntad de luchar. No importaba como de defraudado llegase a estar su padre con ella, Hinata no podía forzarse a odiar a su hermana, a abatirla tal y como él le solicitaba durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Así que era inevitable que Hanabi triunfase ante su mayor, aunque generalmente más pasiva, hermana. En un primer momento su padre se quedó pasmado ante la habilidad de Hanabi, y eso animó un poco el corazón de Hinata, al ver sonreír a su hermana, mientras esta gozaba bajo los elogios de Padre. Pero con el tiempo la sorpresa se convirtió en desilusión por su hija mayor, quién no podía vencer a una niña varios años menor que ella. Hanabi continuó entrenándose duramente, progresando bajo la asombrada tutela de Padre, mientras que Hinata fue más y más una desilusión.

Hoy no era diferente de cualquier otro día, aunque quizás la expresión de Hanabi era un poco más feroz que de costumbre. Brevemente Hinata reflexionó acerca de eso, antes de que la voz de su padre la apartase de tales pensamientos.

"¿He de entender," dijo en voz baja "si se puede creer en ciertos miembros de ANBU, que hay has representado un papel importante en la captura de un espía?"

El corazón de Hinata se contrajo en un pedazo duro al oír las palabras de su padre. Pensó en decírselo ella misma cuando le vio, esperando que se sintiese orgulloso de ella. Pero él ya lo sabía y no parecía contento ante tal noticia. "H-hai," dijo con voz vacilante ella.

"Me han _dicho_," continuó, enfatizando la última palabra, "que utilizaste una técnica avanzada para incapacitar a tu oponente".

"E-esto, mis compañeros de equipo también-"comenzó a decir.

"Ellos no me importan," dijo bruscamente su padre. "Y tú no volverás a hablar sobre esos desgraciados nunca jamás. Es _tu _comportamiento él que se refleja en nuestro clan, no el suyo. Hanabi, asume una posición de defensa".

Hanabi hizo un medio giro, asumiendo perfectamente una postura defensiva básica del Jyuuken. Sus ojos se clavaron con los de Hinata y ella supo que a su hermana no le había gustado las noticias que había escuchado.

"Hinata, ahora nos mostrarás esa técnica tuya," le ordenó su padre.

Hinata contempló a su hermana y tragó saliva. Recordó el estado mental en el que había estado, la determinación de parar a su oponente o morir intentándolo, la determinación de no defraudar a su equipo, la determinación de mostrarle a Naruto lo que podía hacer. No pudo sentir nada de eso ahora, frente los fríos ojos de su familia, encogiéndose ante la rabia y… algo más ardiendo en los ojos de su hermana ¿era temor? Hinata no quería hacerle daño, ni siquiera por Padre. "Otou-san, yo…"

"Tal y como sospechaba," dijo fríamente, "tu papel en este incidente ha sido exagerado, probablemente en un equivocado intento de congraciarse a favor del clan. Sabía que eras débil, Hinata, pero descubrir que también careces de honor. Eso es muy decepcionante".

"Gomen, Otou-san, pero yo… yo no sabía que te habían comentado…". La voz de Hinata se esfumó. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería atacar a los puntos Tenketsu de su hermana. Aunque ahora no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, aunque quisiese. Ese momento en la calle… había poseído un breve momento de sublime claridad. Y ahora… ahora se sentía como si estuviese cubierta por una pesada tela, que cerraba su visión, que ensordecía su voz, que ahogaba su respiración. Quizás era mejor que su padre no supiese nada sobre eso. Su momento fue breve y ya había acabado. Dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro y agachó la cabeza. El silencioso bufido de satisfacción de Hanabi fue más evidente.

"Quizás no lo sepas," prosiguió Hiashi. La constricción en el pecho de Hinata se aflojó un poco y ella se permitió volver a mirar hacia arriba. "pero es importante que tú y Hanabi tengáis conocimiento de las diferencias entre las técnicas básicas del Jyuuken, que ambas utilizáis y los movimientos verdaderamente avanzados, usados por aquellos que han dominado en mayor grado el estilo de nuestro clan. Neji me asistirá para demostraros alguna de esas técnicas. Sus ojos se endurecieron. "Emplearemos toda la noche si es necesario".

"E-esto, Otou-san," dijo rápidamente Hinata, apretando sus dedos en el dobladillo de la chaqueta para evitar que temblasen. "Me han encargado que esta noche me prepare para una misión que durará al menos una semana".

El Dojo quedó completamente en silencio, y en medio de ese silencio, Hinata creyó ver que la ceja izquierda de Neji se había movido un milímetro hacia arriba. "Entonces deberás aprenderlas rápidamente," dijo con una voz desprovista de emociones, que al acostumbrado oído de Hinata se oía como una insinuación de un gruñido.

OoOoOoOo

Aburame Shino volvió a su casa para encontrarse a su padre y a su madre esperándole. Ya que era un poco pronto para que su padre estuviese en casa, él les miró con una ceja alzada. "Madre, Padre," dijo, mientras les ofrecía un respetuoso saludo.

Aburame Shibi contempló a su hijo con una expresión neutral, con sus ojos escondidos tras sus igualmente gafas oscuras. "Uno de mis colegas," dijo tranquilamente, "me ha informado de tus acciones previas del día de hoy".

"Ya veo," dijo Shino.

"Los ANBU estuvieron bastante impresionados," continuó su padre. "Tu Bunshin de Kikais fue aparentemente impecable, y probó ser capaz de engañar a un jonin. Más tarde, la dirección de tus aliados fue precisa y oportuna, y su posicionamiento por encima de las vértebras torácicas hizo que una rápida eliminación fuese imposible. Nuestros parientes han estado bastante impresionados con tu destreza".

"Más importante," le interrumpió su madre, sonriendo abiertamente, "nosotros _estamos _orgullosos de ti." Misato no era la típica miembro del clan Aburame. Lo cuál tenía sentido, ya que era una kunoichi que su padre conoció en una misión diplomática en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. No obstante, ella estaba tan fascinada con los insectos como todos sus parientes, y su 'estilo mantis' de lucha, usando dos cuchillas gemelas, serradas de forma que imitaban las garras de una mantis religiosa, habían intrigado al enigmático shinobi de Konoha.

A pesar de los intereses comunes, Misato _era _diferente. De hecho ella sonreía de vez en cuando, y era mucho más sincera al mostrar sus emociones que los demás miembros del reservado y dignificado clan. Shino se había dado cuenta de que su padre no fomentaba o desalentaba esos despliegues de sentimientos… pero su atención siempre parecía fija en ella mientras estaban ocurriendo, lo cual, probablemente, decía bastante por sí mismo. De las conversaciones que había escuchado, supuso que era demasiado joven para comprenderlo, Shino se dio cuenta de que muchos Aburames fueron poco optimistas de que uno de los profesionales más dotados de su clan se casase con alguien de fuera del linaje. No obstante, el rápido desarrollo de Shino desterró sus miedos, y hizo que su padre levantase una ceja sardónicamente y hiciese una observación acerca 'del vigor de la hibridación'.

Pero Shino tenía cosas mejores que hacer que gozar de la estima de sus padres, sin importar como de agradable fuese. Preguntas sin respuesta se estaban revolviendo en el fondo de su mente, como astillas incrustadas en la carne, y sólo las respuestas le darían alivio. "Aprecio vuestros sentimientos, pero el papel que representé en la captura fue principalmente periférico. Mientras que yo drené las reservas de chakra del sujeto, Uzumaki Naruto hizo la intercepción y el asalto inicial, mientras que Hyuuga Hinata realizó el asalto final".

"Tu modestia y sentido del trabajo en equipo son dignos de reconocimiento," observó su padre.

Shino asintió casi imperceptiblemente. "Tal vez. Me ha sorprendido el progreso de Naruto con su entrenamiento, especialmente con las expectativas que había recogido de otras personas, dentro y fuera de la academia," observó fríamente.

De forma esperada, sus padres se estremecieron un poco ante la importancia de sus palabras y se miraron el uno al otro. "Si tienes conocimiento de primera mano sobre algo," dijo cuidadosamente su padre "es probablemente mejor confiar en ello, en lugar de observaciones de segunda mano".

Mi duda es por la fuente de esas observaciones de segunda mano," contestó Shino, apoyándose en la causa de sus últimas distracciones mentales.

Su madre hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco. "Creo que iré a ver como está la comida," dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Shino se quedó solo con su padre, quién parecía inusualmente agitado… como mínimo para un Aburame. Finalmente Shibi suspiró e incluso hizo una mueca, la rara expresión en que fruncía su delgado bigote. "Hay… restricciones impuestas en cierto tipo de información. Como residente de Konoha, es requerido que honore esas restricciones. A favor de tus… observaciones sobre estas últimas semanas, admitiré que las implicaciones de… ciertos hechos… pueden haber sido malinterpretadas o exageradas".

"Estáis escogiendo con gran cuidado vuestras palabras," observó Shino.

"Correcto," le respondió su padre. "estoy intentando evitar, cometer una ofensa capital".

Shino ni siquiera intentó evitar que sus cejas se alzasen por encima de sus gafas. A diferencia de otras aldeas ocultas, no había muchas leyes en Konoha que conllevasen a la pena de muerte. La traición indiscutible podría merecer tal castigo, ¿pero qué era lo que tenía que ver con su compañero de equipo? Nada de esto tenía sentido, pero no era sorprendente que no pudiera resolver el significado – no si no le era permitido ver todas las piezas de este extraño puzzle. "Dado lo que tú sabes, y yo no," le preguntó "¿Qué harías en mi lugar?"

Su padre pareció relajarse un poco, a pesar de que a un extraño le hubiese costado darse cuenta de la diferencia. "Continuaría tal y como lo estás haciendo, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos. Si tú… descubres algo… inusual… recuerda lo que te he comentado acerca de la superioridad del conocimiento de primera mano".

"Yo… intentaré tenerlo siempre presente," prometió Shino.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto se quedó un momento atrás mientras sus compañeros se marchaban. Kurenai le miró con curiosidad, mientras él se aclaraba la garganta. "Esto Kurenai-sensei, me estaba preguntando acerca de nuestra paga por… por lo de esta tarde".

Ella se inclinó hacia el sobre abierto en las manos de Naruto. "Sí, eso es lo que se hace para las misiones de rango superior. Dadas la simplicidad y la falta de riesgo, las misiones de rango D generalmente son pagadas del dinero que guarda en efectivo el propio Hokage. Pero para misiones de rango superior, a menudo no se tienen los fondos suficientes, en efectivo, para pagar al shinobi. Así que se usan comprobantes como el que tienes aquí. Es sólo un trozo de papel en él que está estampado el sello del Hokage, pero cualquier banco o prestamista te lo canjeará por la cantidad que pone en él. Un simple jutsu atado al sello lo consumirá inmediatamente, si alguien intenta alterarlo".

Naruto asintió intensamente, mientras ella le explicaba los motivos de los comprobantes, pero cuando Kurenai acabó, él suspiró y sus hombros parecieron desplomarse. "Me pregunto si Teuchi-san podría…" murmuró.

En ese momento Kurenai ató cabos y mentalmente se dio una patada a sí misma. Si se hubiese adelantado a este asunto, podría haber encontrado una forma de resolverlo menos embarazosa para el muchacho. "Ah, todavía necesitas abrir una cuenta en el banco, ¿verdad?".

Naruto asintió, con su cara un poco encendida, en verdad Kurenai encontraba al normalmente descarado genin un poco más atractivo cuando estaba así de enrojecido. Ociosamente se preguntó que efecto tendría en Hinata y como podría hacer suceder tal evento. Quizás más adelante, en un año o dos… abandonó esa línea de pensamientos a favor del asunto que tenía delante de ella. "Bueno, necesito ir a depositar mi comprobante, ya que el Hokage ha visto bien recompensarme por hacer poco más que mirar como vosotros tres peleabais. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré como se abre una cuenta en el banco".

Naruto asintió agradecidamente, y Kurenai se felicitó a sí misma por encontrar una forma de ayudarlo que no pareciese una gran imposición por su parte. Mientras abandonaban la Torre del Hokage y se dirigían por el creciente tráfico de la hora de comer, Kurenai incrementó su ritmo hasta un paso rápido.

Generalmente el banco que ella usaba permanecía abierto hasta esa hora para poder atender a los comerciantes y tenderos que eran la mayoría de su clientela.

El primer retraso significativo ocurrió justamente afuera del mismo banco. Dos grandes y musculosos hombres, equipados con armaduras pesadas y armados con naginatas estaban vigilando la entrada. Su tamaño y equipo tenía más la intención de detener a ladrones ocasionales más que a auténticos shinobis, pero las cuchillas de sus armas _estaban _bloqueando la entrada. "Todavía estáis abiertos," observó fríamente Kurenai, "puedo ver clientes dentro".

"Tú puedes entrar," dijo en un tono brusco el de la izquierda, "pero no _él_".

Naruto se estremeció un poco, al parecer por el rencor hacia él, y Kurenai se sintió aún más avergonzada de su propia aldea. Pero ahora no era el momento de emociones blandas. "Estáis tomando una senda peligrosa," siseó "Este chico acaba de ser recompensado por el Hokage, por haber interceptado a un jonin enemigo que había dejado atrás a los ANBU. Ahora el espía está de vuelta en la torre, entreteniendo a Ibiki". Ella usó deliberadamente el nombre del especialista en interrogaciones, y estuvo complacida al ver como aquellos grandes hombres temblaban ante sus palabras, incluso mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza.

"Que así sea," dijo lentamente el mayor, que estaba a la derecha, "tenemos ordenes específicas acerca del chico".

Kurenai frunció el ceño. Esos hombres podrían perder su trabajo si desobedecían una orden directa, ¿pero quién podría ordenar tal cosa? Anteriormente la animosidad en contra del Jinchuuriki parecía ser personal y desorganizada. ¿Había alguien intentando provocar a Naruto para que hiciese algo que le desacreditase ante los ojos de la aldea, y quizás costarle la protección del Hokage? "Creo que ya lo entiendo," dijo Kurenai lentamente. "Vuestros superiores pueden estar preocupados por algún tipo de trastada. Puedo aseguraros que esta es una tarea legítima, y que él no va a realizar ningún tipo de broma dentro del edificio. Tenéis mi palabra como jonin de que asumiré plena responsabilidad de su comportamiento cuando estemos dentro". Kurenai esperó que ellos se aprovecharan de ese pretexto para aplacar a sus superiores.

Los dos guardias se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos. Entonces el mayor asintió y apartaron sus naginatas, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Notando eso, Kurenai se dio cuenta de que había recurrido a una gran cantidad de intento asesino para tratar con ellos. Su rabia por el trato a Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo, en lugar de debilitarse, pero todavía estaba ligeramente sorprendida por este desliz de su autocontrol. A pesar de que hizo convencerles para aceptar su palabra más fácilmente, no era algo profesional.

Naruto se comportó lo mejor que pudo cuando entraron, mirando alrededor suyo con gran curiosidad. La decoración era sencilla, pero un poco más agradable que muchas de las tiendas en la que el joven genin había estado. Ella le guió hacia las ventanillas cuando el segundo retraso, bajo la forma del gerente, apareció en su camino.

"Lo siento Madam Yuuhi," dijo el untuoso hombre de mediana edad, usando una forma de referirse a ella que a Kurenai no le gustaba, "pero a esta hora y siendo tan tarde no abrimos nuevas cuentas. Sé que hay otro banco, no muy lejos de aquí, que permanece abierto-"

La sonrisa de aquel hombre era un poco demasiado engreída y Kurenai pudo adivinar por donde acabaría todo esto. Les redirigirían de banco en banco, de sucursal en sucursal, hasta que sólo quedase un sórdido prestamista que les cargaría exorbitantes tasas, o simplemente abandonarían por el disgusto. "Muy bien," dijo, parándole en seco, "Vaciad mi cuenta y traedme todos mis fondos, en metálico, luego volveré a la Torre del Hokage, para comentarle que sus comprobantes ya no son válidos en vuestro banco".

El gerente palideció repentinamente. Al ser una adicta al trabajo, de gustos modestos y una casa que había heredado de sus padres, los ahorros de Kurenai eran considerables. En efectivo sería una cantidad incómoda de transportar, pero llegado a este punto no le importaba en absoluto. Además, la gente que salía de un banco con una inusualmente grande cantidad de dinero tendía a esparcir rumores de que algo iba mal, rumores que podrían transformarse en profecías que se cumplen solas si comenzaban a esparcirse en un banco lleno de gente. Especialmente si los demás shinobis escuchaban que había rehusado aceptar un comprobante.

Ahora aquel hombre se veía atrapado, y Kurenai quería saber el porque. "Estoy seguro de que eso no será necesario," dijo rápidamente.

"Entonces deberíamos comenzar inmediatamente," le contestó Kurenai en un engañosamente tono apacible. "No quiero mantener aquí dentro a sus subordinados por mucho tiempo, pero yo y mi alumno tenemos que partir en una misión mañana por la mañana".

El gerente pareció estar pensando por durante un momento, pero entonces asintió repentinamente, "Ya que todos mis empleados están ocupados ayudando a mis clientes, os atenderé personalmente".

Kurenai sospechó de sus repentinas ganas de cooperar, pero permitió que les guiase hasta su oficina. El proceso para abrir una cuenta normal en el banco era bastante simple: Naruto solamente tenía que firmar ciertos documentos legales, ninguno de los cuales se molestó en leer primero. Mientras que Kurenai supuso que debería sentirse halagada por la confianza del muchacho en ella, decidió hablar con él sobre la forma correcta de analizar un documento legal – preferiblemente antes de signarlo. Si no, se dijo a si misma, _cuando_ se convierta en Hokage, tendrá que ser _muy _cuidadoso con lo que firma.

Al acabar con la documentación, Naruto entregó a regañadientes el comprobante del pago que había iniciado toda esta expedición. Los ojos del gerente se agrandaron un poco al ver la suma escrita por la mano del Hokage. El Tercero había sido generoso, pero era cierto de que era algo menos de lo que tendría que haber gastado en un escuadrón de cazadores ninja si el espía hubiese escapado. Mirando al gerente, decidió clavar el kunai hasta la medula. Sacando su propio comprobante, lo dejó en la mesa, mientras ella cogía un sobre de depósitos del montón. Aparentemente y por su propia cuenta, los ojos de aquel hombre se desviaron hacia su resguardo, permitiéndole ver que casi era de la misma cantidad que del de Naruto.

Sonriendo dulcemente Kurenai asintió. "El Hokage ha sido bastante generoso, pero Naruto y su equipo _interceptaron _a un jonin que había robado pergaminos de la Torre del Hokage, y él y sus compañeros de equipo le dieron el golpe de gracia antes de que los ANBU llegasen," Mirando directamente a los ojos del gerente, le señaló su comprobante. "Todo antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo. Me ha dado _esto _sólo por entrenarles, el Hokage estaba tan impresionado… ni siquiera le importó que ellos se me hubiesen adelantado".

Ahora el gerente parecía estar a punto de vomitar de miedo. Kurenai sintió la tentación de hacer un fuerte y repentino sonido – sólo para saber si saldría volando de puro terror. Miró a su estudiante. El espíritu bromista de Naruto parecía estar pegándosele de una forma que no había anticipado.

Por su parte, sus comentarios habían vuelto rosa la cara de Naruto, se rascó la nuca y esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa. "esto, Sensei, dices demasiado. Todo lo que hice fue-".

"Todo lo que hiciste," le interrumpió Kurenai, "fue ofrecerte voluntario para hacer la intercepción inicial. Enfrentándote a un enemigo que estaba al ciento por ciento de su capacidad, ese es el papel más peligroso. No solo le detuviste, también le dañaste de forma que no pudo escapar de nosotros o de los ANBU".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Se supone que debo proteger a mis compañeros, ¿verdad?".

Kurenai sonrió a su estudiante. Había abrazado su papel dentro del equipo en un grado mayor del que ella había esperado. Con Hinata era inevitable, supuso, a parte de todas sus maquinaciones, pero él también quería proteger a Shino. "Estás en lo cierto Uzumaki-san," le contestó usando un tono formal, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase de nuevo. Girándose a su un tanto pasmada audiencia, formada por una sola persona, su voz perdió algo de su calidez. ¿Hay algo más?" le preguntó.

El gerente hizo rápidamente que no con la cabeza, pero Naruto comenzó a hablar. "¿Sensei, esto pondrá todo el dinero dentro de mi cuenta, verdad, que pasa si quiero guardarme algo para mí?"

"El dinero en tu cuenta también te pertenece a ti," le aclaró. "y puedes sacar tanto como quieras en cualquier momento. Cuando depositas un comprobante, puedes pedir que una parte del mismo te sea devuelto en efectivo".

"¿Cuánto debo depositar y cuanto tengo que quedarme?". Kurenai se dio cuenta de que cuando Naruto estaba probando de enfrentarse a un concepto desconocido, tendía a desconectar de todo lo demás. Ahora mismo estaba completamente centrado en ella, ignorando al gerente que tanto les había molestado antes. Kurenai encontró eso como una experiencia particularmente satisfactoria, como profesora el tener a un estudiante tan atento, pendiente de sus palabras. _Esos tontos de la academia…_ meditó ella.

Como mínimo, deberías probar de guardar una tercera parte de lo que ganes, y probar de no tocarlo, a menos que sea una emergencia. Si puedes guardar más…" contestó Kurenai, su voz se esfumó mientras se preguntaba cual sería la mejor forma de explicar lo que quería decir. "Es como llevar kunais," continuó tras un breve momento. ¿Cuántos se exige que lleve un shinobi de Konoha?".

"Tres para el servicio activo," contestó automáticamente Naruto, mientras su voz tomaba un tono de un hecho bien memorizado.

_Bueno, al menos Iruka se aseguró que se le quedase gravado lo básico, _pensó. "¿Y cuantos llevas tú, Naruto?".

"Eh, bueno…" él vaciló, mirando de reojo al gerente, "muchos más".

Kurenai sonrió ligeramente por su preocupación ante un secreto operacional. Otra prueba que había superado. "¿Y eso por qué, Naruto?".

"Porque nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar más de tres," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron cuando hizo la conexión. "¿Así que el dinero es como los kunais?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Correcto, es mejor tener más del que necesitas que sólo lo imprescindible. Y puesto que mañana partiremos en una misión, ¿probablemente no necesitarás mucho dinero en tus bolsillos, verdad? Yo lo depositaría todo, y entonces cuando vuelvas, tendrás otro comprobante esperándote. ¿Imagino que en ese momento estarás ansioso de visitar Ichiraku, verdad?".

Naruto asintió impacientemente, mientras rellenaba el comprobante del depósito y lo metía dentro del rígido papel su comprobante. Cuando acabó, la miró de forma expectante.

"Bien hecho, Naruto" dijo Kurenai, como forma de aprobación. "Cuando volvamos a Konoha te enseñaré como llevar la contabilidad de tu cuenta, de forma que no pierdas de vista tu dinero. Ahora mismo, necesito tener unas palabras con el gerente sobre de mi cuenta. Debería irte a tomar una buena cena y probar de ir a dormir cuanto antes mejor. Mañana por la mañana tendremos que comenzar pronto, recuerda que tenemos que encontrarnos en la Torre del Hokage a las nueve. No llegues tarde",

Cuando el genin abandonó la oficina, la atención de Kurenai se volvió a centrar en el gerente, quien había recuperado parcialmente la compostura. "Explíquese," le dijo ella repentinamente.

"Yo… yo no sé que quiere decir," tartamudeó aquel hombre, cogido con la guardia baja por el repentino cambio en su comportamiento.

"Has probado de rechazar el servicio a un shinobi de Konoha que no te había hecho nada a ti o a los tuyos. Esta tarde, casi le han matado al intentar proteger a los tenderos y mercaderes, de un jonin enemigo que estaba siendo completamente despreocupado con el uso de sellos explosivos. Ahora, cuando prueba de ingresar su recompensa, _dada directamente por el Hokage, _pruebas de rechazarnos. Groserías y abusos son cosas a las que está muy acostumbrado, ¿pero esto es diferente, verdad? Usted _sabía_ que si iba a otro banco, recibiría el mismo trato, ¿me equivoco?". Los ojos rojos de Kurenai se clavaron en los marrones pálidos que tenía el gerente, y por debajo del borde de la mesa, sus dedos formaron rápidamente los sellos que necesitaba.

El genjutsu que lanzó fue uno bastante sutil, diseñado para sacar la verdad a aquellos que no querían revelarla. No forzaba al sujeto a hablar, pero le inspiraba un cierto terror del creador del jutsu, y un profundo miedo a ser descubierto explicando una mentira. Su efectividad era inversamente proporcional a la fuerza de voluntad del sujeto, haciéndolo casi inservible ante shinobis, y sabía que alguien como Ibiki lo consideraría como un sustituto afeminado de sus métodos de interrogación. Por otro lado, si el sujeto no veía formar los sellos, podría no darse cuenta de que está bajo los efectos de un genjutsu.

Por supuesto, usarlo con un ciudadano de Konoha era bastante cuestionable, y era algo que podría haberle merecido una larga explicación con la Policía Militar de Konoha, antes de que estos fuesen diezmados. Como mínimo le podría merecer una entrevista con el Hokage si era descubierta. Por otro lado, sentía que sus observaciones le habían dado una causa razonable para esperar que hubiese algún tipo de resistencia organizada ante la presencia de Naruto en Konoha. Ya que ese era un intento de subvertir en espíritu, y casi al pie de la letra la ley del Hokage en lo que se refiere al muchacho, ella sentía que podía usar ese tema si llegaba a aparecer.

Las palabras del gerente disiparon esas preocupaciones instantáneamente. "Yo no lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo sospechaba" le respondió nerviosamente, viéndose de forma que parecía querer estar en cualquier otro sitio excepto aquí, hablando con esta furiosa kunoichi. "H-hubo una reunión de banqueros y prestamistas tras el último consejo de la Aldea. Nuestro representante en el Consejo de Ancianos dijo que debíamos… desalentar… al chico de frecuentar nuestros establecimientos. Y si de alguna forma se volvía violento, cuando negásemos nuestros servicios, debíamos llamar inmediatamente a los ANBU".

"Ya veo," dijo Kurenai, aunque en verdad no lo tenía claro. "¿Y por qué este repentino cambio de política?".

"No lo sé," dijo el hombre, retorciéndose de terror. "mucha gente de nuestro gremio preferiría no tenerle a _él _en Konoha," dijo indecisamente. "Pero creo que originalmente esto surgió del Consejo" añadió.

"Muy bien," dijo Kurenai, liberando el sutil genjutsu mientras se ponía de pie. "Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, consideraría cuidadosamente si deseas involucrarte en la enemistad que tenga alguno de los ancianos con el chico. Él es ambicioso, y trabaja más duro que nadie de su edad, se ha ganado la atención del Tercero y de varios shinobis con sus acciones de hoy. Jura que algún día será Hokage, y estoy absolutamente segura de que logrará realizar su sueño. Eso no presagiará nada bueno para aquellos que se hayan interpuesto en su camino a la Torre. Voy a enseñarle a mantener el registro de su cuenta, y por tu propia seguridad, vale más que no hayan 'irregularidades' en ella, o te destruiré personalmente. "¿Me he explicado claramente?".

El hombre asintió rápidamente, así que Kurenai se dio la vuelta y salió de su oficina. Probablemente después de comer lanzaría kunais durante una hora antes de poder irse a dormir. En verdad eso no sería una mala idea, pensó al salir de la calle. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo esto. Algo había cambiado en Konoha, y necesitaba comprender que era, como afectaría a sus protegidos y finalmente a sus propios planes.

OoOoOoOo

La cabeza del gerente todavía se estaba recuperando de los efectos secundarios del terror, sólo podía asentir patosamente ante la advertencia de la jonin. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ella abandonó su oficina. Tras varios minutos para recomponer su compostura, temblorosamente se puso de pie. Agarrando los documentos que ambos habían firmado como si fuesen un chaleco salvavidas, se dirigió a la sala central de contabilidad para asegurase que ambas transacciones se anotaban correctamente en los libros. Informaría que la jonin del chico no le había dado ninguna opción en ese asunto, y que había amenazado de informar sobre él, directamente al Hokage. En tal caso nadie le culparía. Y también se aseguraría que Yuuhi Kurenai, nunca tuviese un motivo para hablar con él nunca más.

OoOoOoOo

Sin ninguna sesión de entrenamiento, Naruto decidió que una cena sin prisas era justo lo que el médico ninja hubiese recetado. Sorprendentemente, Teuchi ya tenía constancia sobre el incidente en el centro de la Aldea, y sabía que su mejor cliente se había visto envuelto. Naruto pestañeó ante la idea de que los aldeanos hablasen de él, y no de la odiosa forma en la que estaba acostumbrado.

Llegado ese momento había poco más que hacer que darle una un informe con pelos y señales de la batalla. A favor suyo habló más extensamente de las proezas de sus compañeros que de las suyas propias. En particular, estuvo impresionado por aquella cosa que hizo Hinata. Acababa de salir de una pila de escombros cuando aquel jonin llegó a donde estaba ella, así que vio bastante bien lo que había hecho, aunque no lo acababa de entender. Antes nunca la había visto usar una técnica como esa. A pesar de lo excitado y entusiasmado que estaba por el combate, las manos de Hinata parecían pequeños borrones blancos a sus ojos. Y cuando acabó, el jonin cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que habían cortado los hilos.

El dueño de Ichiraku sonrió mientras el chico describía los ataques de sus compañeros con gestos exagerados, efectos sonoros y efusivos elogios. "Sabes," comentó Teuchi "los tiempos han cambiado. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, las chicas impresionaban a los chicos con un bonito Kimono, o un peinado elaborado con broches enjoyados. Ahora lo hacen machacando a la gente". Suspiró teatralmente, suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Naruto se hinchaban cómicamente. "Quizás es diferente para las kunoichis" continuó. "Es probablemente más barato que gastarse todo el dinero para vestirse con las mejores prendas," dijo riendo, mientras se ganaba una mirada furiosa por parte de Ayame, quien acababa de servir otro tazón frente a un enrojecido Naruto.

"No es eso," protestó Naruto. "ella es muy buena, trabaja superduro y hará cualquier cosa necesaria para mejorar. Probablemente esté preocupada porque hoy no hayamos entrenado. Es como…" su voz se esfumó mientras pensaba durante un momento, masticando los fideos calientes. Kurenai estaba probando de enseñarle _como _'ver más allá de lo evidente', pero era horrorosamente duro hacerlo todo el rato. "Es como si tuviese algo que probar," dijo finalmente. Entonces asintió. "Creo que es exactamente eso, pero no se que está intentando probar o a quien".

Lentamente el cocinero le mostró una sonrisa de superioridad que puso nervioso a Naruto por alguna extraña razón. "Seguro que lo descubrirás Naruto, eventualmente, ¿otro tazón de miso?".

Naruto asintió y sus palillos se movieron como el rayo. Unos instantes después los dejó encima del mostrador y levantó el tazón, bebiendo el sabroso líquido. Mientras lo hacía notó que una presencia conocida se había sentado a su lado.

"¡Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" dijo, saludando a su antiguo profesor.

"Hola Naruto," dijo el chuunin con una sonrisa. "Veo que has comenzado sin mí". Iruka había estado invitando a Naruto a unos cuantos tazones de ramen, desde su mala experiencia en el bosque con Mizuki. Ellos no hablaban mucho de lo que dijeron aquella noche, aunque no parecía que necesitasen hacerlo.

"¡Hoy invito yo, sensei!" dijo felizmente Naruto. Las lecciones de Kurenai sobre decoro y etiqueta no habían sido malgastadas en el joven genin. Entendió que no era apropiado por su parte, vaciar la cartera de Iruka cada vez que se encontraban.

Las cejas de Iruka se elevaron de pura sorpresa. "¿Qué celebramos?" preguntó curiosamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente creo que a veces tendría que pagar yo. Además hoy me han dado una buena recompensa".

"¿Sí?". Preguntó Iruka.

"Estábamos regresando de nuestra primera misión de rango D del día, cuando vimos a algunos ANBU persiguiendo a ese tío…". La voz de Naruto bajó de tono, mientras volvía a contar la batalla del día, esta vez usando más terminología ninja que Iruka podría comprender.

Cuando acabó, el joven chuunin quedó en estado de choque, sentado en su taburete, un tazón de ramen de ternera, que no había sido tocado, se enfriaba delante de él. "Escuché que Kurenai-sama se había involucrado en la captura… pero no sus genins…" susurró, mientras su voz se esfumaba. Entonces sus ojos se endurecieron, haciendo que la cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz pareciese más tiesa. "¿En qué demonios estaba pensando, permitiendo que os enfrentaseis a un jonin?" exigió repentinamente furioso.

Naruto pestañeó, con los ojos muy grandes, raramente había visto a Iruka perder la compostura de esa forma – no era la falsa exasperación que usaba con los estudiantes más obstinados de la Academia Ninja de Konoha. "Sensei… nosotros… ella no nos ordenó atacar. Iba a escondernos tras un genjutsu, pero ya estábamos moviéndonos antes de que se diese cuenta…" le explicó, con cada palabra tropezando la una con la otra.

"¿Entonces esto fue idea tuya?" le exigió Iruka, pero ahora su voz había perdido mucha de su dureza. "¿En qué estabas pensando?. ¡Ese hombre podía haberos matado a todos!".

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para fruncir el ceño. "Eso no es cierto," afirmó. "Fue bastante fácil, ya que habíamos pensado en ello con mucha antelación".

"¿Fácil?" le preguntó incrédulamente Iruka, "¡podrías haber quedado incinerado cuando esos sellos explotaron!".

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "Sabía que a ese tío le gustaba hacer explotar cosas, así que si no podía acercarme sin problemas, estaba listo para hacer un Kawarimi no Jutsu y cambiar de puesto con uno de mis Kage Bunshins".

Las cejas de Iruka se elevaron completamente. "¿Puedes cambiar con uno de tus clones?" le preguntó claramente impresionado.

Naruto asintió. "Es bastante fácil," le respondió, "puesto que tenemos la misma forma".

"Sí, pero generalmente el jutsu desbarataría el clon antes de poder completarlo," le aclaró Iruka. "Tus Bunshins deben de ser muy robustos," observó el chuunin, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Si me estoy concentrando de la forma correcta cuando moldeo el chakra, hace falta un buen golpe para destruirlos". Le dio las gracias a Ayame, cuando esta cambió su tazón vacío por uno lleno. Comenzó a comer los fideos mientras estaban calientes, disfrutando de la textura mientras Iruka le observaba en la distancia. Tras haber engullido el tazón, tocó suavemente el hombro de su antiguo profesor, sorprendiéndole. "Tu ramen se está enfriando," le recordó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Además, todo fue según el plan".

"¿Plan?" le preguntó Iruka, mientras comenzaba a comerse su ramen.

"Shino, Hinata y yo preparamos uno con mucha antelación, de forma que pudiésemos detener a alguien que estuviese transportando información vital. Yo le interceptaría y le haría ir más lento, Shino drenaría sus reservas de chakra y Hinata le haría caer con su Jyuuken" le explicó Naruto, sonriendo. "Ese era el plan y funcionó perfectamente".

Iruka se sacudió la cabeza mientras tragaba los fideos. "Todavía no me puedo creer que atacaseis a un jonin de frente," admitió el chuunin.

"Bueno, mis clones hicieron el ataque inicial," admitió Naruto. "Ese tío no era un gran especialista en taijutsu, no como Gai-sensei o Lee. Por lo que sé era más bien alguien que prefería moverse furtivamente". Naruto se encogió de hombros. "si hubiese luchado con mis clones como Gai, o como Lee, hubiese tenido que improvisar, ¿no crees?".

"Sí, Naruto, pero incluso un chuunin debería haber..." en ese momento los ojos de Iruka se estrecharon de nuevo. "Mencionaste que estabas haciendo algo de entrenamiento extra con Gai y Lee. ¿Cómo cuanto has estado entrenando con ellos?".

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras acababa de beber el caldo de otro tazón. "Tres horas cada mañana desde el día en que me fui de la academia. Gai explica taijutsu mucho mejor que Mizuki lo hizo jamás," le respondió, su boca se torció de aversión ante la mención del traidor que le había engañado y que casi los había asesinado a ambos.

Los ojos de Iruka estaban muy abiertos. "¿Cómo tienes tiempo para entrenar con tu equipo, o para hacer misiones?" le preguntó, incrédulo.

Mientras Naruto le explicó al pie de la letra su rutina diaria, el ramen de Iruka se quedó sin tocar mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más. Cuando el genin acabó, el chuunin se levantó repentinamente, se disculpó y se marchó. "Lo siento, Naruto," dijo "acabo de acordarme de algo que había olvidado, y necesito ocuparme de ello inmediatamente," le explicó. "Gracias por el ramen" él se marchó de allí con una expresión airada en su rostro, que confundió a Naruto.

Entonces el chico rubio se encogió de hombros y ordenó un tazón de ramen de cerdo. Necesitaba fortalecerse para un periodo muy largo de patrullas sin ramen.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai consiguió librarse de la mayoría de sus frustraciones atacando a un inocente tocón de su patio trasero, cuando escuchó la campana de la puerta principal. Su casa en las afueras de Konoha era bastante modesta – sus padres fueron unos mercaderes de clase media entes de morir en un incendio mientras estaban en una posada – así que sólo necesitó unos breves instantes para llegar a la entrada. No le fue difícil reconocer la silueta de la persona que estaba esperando bajo la lámpara, que colgaba del poste de la parte exterior de la entrada. Ya se había preguntado cuando aparecería.

"Umino Iruka," dijo ella como forma de saludo.

"Kurenai-sama," respondió brevemente el chuunin.

"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?" le preguntó. Si él iba a ir en esa dirección, ella igualaría su franqueza.

"Naruto," dijo él fríamente.

"Ah," le contestó ella. "¿Quieres entrar dentro?" le preguntó.

Iruka asintió, ella abrió la puerta y le acompañó por el sendero alineado de piedras al pórtico delantero. No dijeron ni una palabra mientras se quitaban las sandalias en la puerta, y Kurenai colgaba la bandolera llena de kunais de práctica en un gancho. Iruka accedió esperar sentado en la sala de estar, mientras ella se retiró a la cocina para preparar té. A pesar de que sus padres prefirieron una arquitectura de origen occidental para su hogar, Kurenai creció en un hogar con unas costumbres muy tradicionales. En las que, un invitado era recibido con algún tipo de refrigerio.

Además, preparar el té le dio la oportunidad de pensar, y también le dio a Iruka unos momentos parar tranquilizarse. El chuunin parecía un tanto más calmado cuando aceptó el té con un educado saludo.

Kurenai decidió esperar a que él comenzase a hablar. Eso la pondría en una posición un poco más fuerte y aumentaría las posibilidades de convencerle a cooperar, o al menos a no interferir. Sabía que Naruto estaba muy unido a su antiguo profesor, uno de los primeros adultos que le aceptaron por lo que era, en lugar de por lo que temían que fuese. Su entrevista con Iruka tras la asignación de los equipos le reveló que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, y no fingidos. Pero… también descubrió que era propenso a preocuparse en exceso. Él sabía que Naruto no había recibido el mejor entrenamiento en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, y prácticamente le suplicó que se lo pusiese fácil y no le expusiese a riesgos innecesarios. Por todo eso, sabía que no estaría contento con la intervención de Naruto en la pelea de hoy.

Kurenai sabía que necesitaba tener a ese hombre de su lado, en lo que concernía al entrenamiento de Naruto y a su desarrollo. Por lo que había visto el chico necesitaba algún tipo de modelo masculino. El Tercero era demasiado mayor para actuar en tal papel, e Iruka era mucho más adecuado que Maito Gai. Si no podía convencerle de la rectitud de sus acciones, la influencia del chuunin en Naruto podrían actuar en su contra, debilitando la determinación del muchacho para triunfar, y ella no podía permitirse eso. Así que esperó, observando su comportamiento por el rabillo del ojo, y silenciosamente formando sus argumentos.

"Hoy Naruto me ha invitado a comer," comenzó a decir Iruka. "estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo tras que él y otros dos genins pelearon contra un _jonin_". Su énfasis en la última palabra hizo que particularmente sonase como horrible epíteto.

"Casi se me paró el corazón al darme cuenta de que no estaban tras de mí," admitió Kurenai con un tono de voz irónico, sobresaltando visiblemente a Iruka. "Igual que tú," continuó "no creía que estuviesen listos para tal desafío. Generalmente cuando tengo tales pensamientos, difícilmente me equivoco, y no pondría en juego sus vidas. Ya se estaban moviendo para atraparle antes de que pudiese detenerlos".

"Ya veo," murmuró Iruka. "me alegra saber que no les animases a tomar tales riesgos. Pero cuando le pregunté a Naruto por que estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, mencionó su programa de entrenamiento. ¿Hay alguna razón en concreto por la que esté trabajando tan duramente?".

Kurenai asintió. La pregunta era válida, y ella necesitaba contestarla si quería ganarse el apoyo del chuunin. "¿Qué estaría haciendo si no entrenase?".

Iruka comenzó a responder, pero entonces se paró. Kurenai sabía que a muchos genins les gustaba pasar el tiempo libre con sus familias o amigos. Pero Naruto no tenía de lo primero y poseía muy poco de lo segundo. No fue extraño que comenzase a gastar bromas – no tenía otra forma de pasar el rato. Iruka suspiró y cambió su aproximación. "¿No tienes miedo de acabar quemándolo?".

Kurenai asintió. "Si fuese cualquier otro genin diría que sí en menos de un minuto. Pero por primera vez en su vida, tiene gente explicándole las cosas, enseñándole exactamente como hacerlas y está viendo progreso diario en lugar de más frustración". Ella alzó la mano cuando Iruka frunció el ceño y abrió la boca. "Sé que realmente has probado de ayudarle, pero sólo eras uno de muchos profesores, en un lugar que aprendió a relacionar con el aburrimiento y el ridículo. Estoy sorprendida de que aprendiese tanto de ti como hizo, bajo esas circunstancias".

Iruka asintió lentamente, mientras parecía estar considerando las palabras de Kurenai."¿Pero hacer que sea más fuerte, realmente le hará más feliz?". Preguntó finalmente.

Kurenai dejó escapar un suspiro. "Eso espero," dijo con algo más de franqueza de la que había planeado mostrar. La inesperada falta de prejuicios de Iruka merecía una respuesta más franca de la que hubiese preferido dar. Pero la confianza era un camino de dos direcciones entre shinobis: tenía que ser entregada además de recibida. "¿Conoces su gran ambición?".

Iruka asintió, sonriendo fugazmente.

"El primer paso para lograr esa meta," dijo ella calmadamente, "reside en que se convierta en un shinobi experto, y tan rápidamente como sea posible".

Las cejas de Iruka se alzaron de una forma casi cómica. "¿En verdad crees que Uzumaki Naruto llegará a ser Hokage?".

"¿Con el tiempo, quién sabe?" le preguntó Kurenai. "Yo creo que todo es posible. _Alguien _tendrá que suceder a Sarutobi. Es muy sabio, pero no vivirá eternamente. Y no veo a ningún candidato lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser su sucesor, ¿y tú?".

Lentamente Iruka hizo que no con la cabeza. "No como el Cuarto. Nadie sobresale de la forma en que él lo hizo".

"Creo que hay muchos en Konoha que lo harían peor que Naruto," dijo tranquilamente Kurenai. "posee un corazón gentil y la determinación de hacer lo correcto. Lo he visto en la forma en que entrena, y por como trata a sus compañeros. La única cosa de la que no estoy segura, es si querrá ser Hokage cuando llegue el momento… o si para entonces habrá odiado a la aldea".

Iruka parecía abatido mientras Kurenai relataba sus experiencias intentando equipar correctamente a Naruto. Estuvo visiblemente conmocionado cuando ella le relató las palabras del Hokage acerca de los recalcitrantes aldeanos, y como bordeaban la ley del Hokage, a pesar de seguirla al pie de la letra. Iruka se frotó la barbilla mientras ella relató lo que aprendió en el banco, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Kurenai mencionó el uso del genjutsu de interrogación en el gerente. "Investigaré este asunto mientras estás fuera, en esta misión de patrulla," dijo de forma absente. "Quizás pueda descubrir quien está probando de expulsar a Naruto de Konoha. Si esta acción se ha originado en el Consejo de la Aldea, entonces las identidades de los conspiradores deberían de ser difíciles de esconder".

"Estaría bien saberlo," le contestó. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que él hubiese llegado a su punto de vista tan rápidamente. Demostraba un inusual grado de flexibilidad mental, especialmente para un hombre".

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo clase por la mañana, y tú tienes una misión que preparar" dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por el té," dijo formalmente.

"Estoy contenta de que hayamos tenido esta charla," dijo ella mientras le acompañaba a la puerta principal.

Habiéndose puesto las sandalias, Iruka se quedó quieto debajo de la puerta por un momento. Abrió la boca en un par de ocasiones, sólo para cerrarla inmediatamente. "Por favor, cuida de Naruto," dijo finalmente en voz baja.

"Haré todo lo que pueda," le contestó. Deseó haberle contestado de forma más positiva, pero pasadas experiencias le habían demostrado que las buenas intenciones y una voluntad fuerte no garantizaban nada, sin importar como de desesperadamente uno quisiese que sí.

"Buenas noches," dijo Iruka con una voz un tanto sombría, inclinándose ligeramente.

Kurenai le vio girarse y avanzar hacia la oscuridad.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto se había acostumbrado a despertarse media hora antes de que sonase la alarma. Evitar las dolorosas sacudidas pareció ser suficiente motivación para su subconsciente. Él se vistió rápidamente y levantó la mochila que cuidadosamente había llenado la noche anterior. Entonces cerró con llave su apartamento y se dirigió a su encuentro diario con Gai-sensei y Lee.

Maito Gai ya había escuchado acerca de la pelea del día anterior, pero le pidió a Naruto que se lo contase desde su punto de vista. Cuando el rubio shinobi acabó. Lee estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción.

"¡Sí. Naruto-san, les has demostrado a todos el poder de tu juventud!" Gritó el genin con el corte de pelo tipo casco, saltando mientras golpeaba el aire con su puño.

Naruto esbozó una mueca de dolor y se rascó la oreja. "Sí, creo que lo hicimos… un poco," le respondió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Lee se encendieron con un extraño fuego mientras se giraba hacia su profesor. "¿Gai-sensei, crees que habrá otro intento de robo de los pergaminos del Hokage? Quizás podríamos patrullar alrededor de la Torre y pillar al siguiente…"

Gai parecía un poco preocupado ante eso, y Naruto se aclaró rápidamente la garganta. "Eh, Lee, no creo que eso sea una buena idea," dijo rápidamente "si un especialista en sigilo es capturado, la próxima vez podrían enviar a alguien que fuese más generalista o un especialista en combate. También, recuerda que yo estaba junto a todo mi equipo, y ellos hicieron gran parte del trabajo.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Gai, mostrándole a Naruto el pulgar hacia arriba. "Naruto ha demostrado que conoce el auténtico significado del trabajo en equipo, Lee". Entonces sus cejas bajaron dramáticamente mientras se acercaba hasta Lee. "Él entiende que un equipo puede hacer más que un individuo solo. ¡No busques el camino de la falsa gloria, Lee! ¡Confía en tu sensei para guiarte correctamente!".

Inmediatamente Lee estalló en lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar ante su profesor, mientras a Naruto le caía el sudor frío. Tras dos apasionados coros de "¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee!". Naruto se aclaró la garganta haciendo mucho ruido.

Los dos shinobis vestidos con mallas verdes le miraron desde su lagrimoso abrazo.

"Er, el Hokage nos va a enviar a una misión de rango C, y tengo que presentarme a las nueve en su oficina. Quería que supieseis que estaría fuera de la aldea durante unos cuantos días," dijo, mientras luchaba por mantener un tono de voz correcto.

Gai asintió pensativamente mientras Lee recuperaba la compostura. "Esperaremos tu regreso. Prueba de entrenar tanto como puedas mientras estés fuera. Has hecho muchos progresos aquí, y sería una lástima ver que has perdido tu filo mientras no estabas con nosotros".

Naruto gritó "¡Hai!" e hizo una rápida reverencia al hombre que, a pesar de ser tan extraño, le había aclarado tantas dudas sobre el taijutsu.

Gai sonrió al genin. "Entiendo que podrías tener un largo viaje, así que hoy haremos algo diferente. Voy a enseñaros tácticas para enfrentaros a múltiples oponentes, y tras eso, ¿quizás podría ayudar a Lee con tus Kage Bunshins?".

Naruto nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de usar ningún jutsu en sus combates con Lee, de forma que su sonrisa se volvió un poco animal. Lee miró a su sensei y luego a su compañero de entrenamiento y tras eso tragó saliva.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto todavía estaba sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la Torre del Hokage. La lección había estado bien, y había estado pensando durante un buen rato sobre lo que Gai-sensei dijo acerca de luchar contra múltiples oponentes. Las tácticas variaban… usar el terreno, usar a tus propios oponentes… pero generalmente suponían planear el combate de forma que sólo te enfrentases con unos pocos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Fue divertido ver que Lee le viese hacer algo en lo que era _verdaderamente bueno_. Los ojos del genin prácticamente se salieron de orbita cuando treinta Narutos cargaron contra él con un coro de gritos de batalla. Incluso Gai pareció un poco impresionado. Según él, Naruto se coordinaba excepcionalmente bien con sus Bunshins. Naruto disfrutó del elogio, pero probó que no se le subiese a la cabeza. Kurenai-sensei se daría cuenta y se aseguraría de desinflarle el ego.

Gai le dejó marchar a las ocho, de forma que tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de encontrarse con su equipo. Naruto buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su cartera con forma de rana. Incluso tenía tiempo para un rápido almuerzo, y todavía le quedaba bastante dinero de todas aquellas misiones de rango D. Kurenai-sensei estuvo en lo cierto acerca de cómo se acumularía el dinero si ellos seguían haciendo dos misiones al día. Estaba acercándose a su destino, sopesando mentalmente los pros y los contras de tomar sopa de miso frente a sardinas a la parrilla con arroz, cuando vio una figura familiar.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san," la llamó, comenzando a correr hasta ella. Pero sus palabras parecieron pegarse en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Hyuuga Hinata, a pesar de no ser muy dinámica en su lenguaje corporal, siempre se movía con cierta gracia y precisión. Naruto estaba impresionado por la forma en que realizaba su taijtsu, ya que mientras entrenaban parecía flotar en el aire, evadiendo sus ataques sin esfuerzo y con una tranquilidad que él admiraba y envidiaba. Por supuesto, la última vez que probó de explicárselo a su compañera de equipo cuando quiso felicitarla, ella agachó la cabeza y prometió esforzarse más en su entrenamiento. Naruto no sabía si eran las orejas de Hinata o su propia boca, pero de alguna forma, cada vez que intentaba decirle algo amable, siempre acababa siendo negativo.

Pero nada de esa gracia o calma eran hoy evidentes. Su compañera de equipo tropezó por la acera como si estuviese aturdida. Su chaqueta estaba arrugada como si hubiese dormido en ella, y su mochila colgaba de un hombro con los cordones medio atados. Cuando oyó la voz de Naruto, se estremeció y la correa cayó de su hombro. La cogió antes de que llegase al suelo, pero la parte superior de la bolsa se abrió, derramando un caótico enredo de ropas, armas y provisiones en la acera.

Sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, arrodillándose en el duro pavimento mientras que mecánicamente comenzó a recoger las cosas en su bolsa. Naruto se acercó rápidamente a ella, preguntándose que iba mal con su compañera de equipo.

La cara de Hinata estaba agachada, y apenas podía ver su nariz ya que su lacio pelo colgaba delante de su frente. "¿Hinata?" le preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ella movió su cabeza, pero no respondió. Naruto se agachó a su lado y le entregó un kunai que estaba fuera de su alcance. Él se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando mientras cogía el mango y murmuraba gracias.

Uzumaki Naruto nunca sería confundido por un genio de la percepción, pero incluso él podía decir que algo iba mal, drásticamente mal con su compañera de equipo. Él se acordó de las palabras de Teuchi. Era cierto que Hinata y Shino aparte de ser sus compañeros de equipo se habían convertido en sus amigos. Pero ahora ese sentimiento feliz le llenó de temor. ¿Había descubierto Hinata algo acerca de su prisionero? No, su modo de comportarse parecía más doloroso y desesperante que no temeroso. Tampoco había tenido miedo de aceptar el kunai de sus manos. Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras sus pensamientos se perseguían los unos a los otros, sin una solución aparente a la vista. Algo iba mal con su amiga y él necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Naruto se arrodilló un poco más, probando de hacer contacto visual con los pálidos ojos lavanda de Hinata. "¿Hinata-chan?" le preguntó nerviosamente, e inmediatamente tragó saliva.

La cabeza de Hinata se alzó como si la hubiesen golpeado, y Naruto vio que verdaderamente lo habían hecho. Había un gran moratón en su mejilla izquierda, y otro junto a la parte derecha de su mandíbula. Había manchas de suciedad por toda su chaqueta y algo de sangre seca, cerca de su boca y nariz. La piel alrededor de los ojos de Hinata estaba oscurecida por la fatiga, y desde tan cerca pudo ver que los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos estaban rojos. Naruto sintió que su boca se había quedado abierta e inmediatamente después Hinata agachó su cabeza. Como mínimo ella no le había golpeado por llamarla de forma tan familiar, como hacía Sakura… aunque al pensar en ello hubiese preferido esa reacción a esto.

Naruto la ayudó a reunir la última de sus pertenencias, gradualmente se dio cuenta del incremento de la gente que paseaba alrededor de ellos. Los mercaderes y tenderos se estaban preparando para comenzar un nuevo día en Konoha mientras, él exprimió su cerebro para encontrar algo que decir. _"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara?"_ o _"¿Por qué parece que te han dado una paliza?"_ no parecían apropiadas, no cuando él pensaba en esa angustiada mirada.

Hinata ya había guardado todo en su mochila, y cuidadosamente rehizo los nudos, a pesar de que sus dedos temblaban un poco. Naruto se movía incómodamente mientras ella hacía esto, miró a su alrededor, y metió la mano en los bolsillos. Tocando su monedero rana, recordó su debate anterior. "¿Eh, Hinata, ya has desayunado?" le preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ella hizo que no con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"Entonces vamos,"dijo, en lo que esperó ser un alentador tono de voz, "Ichiraku está de camino a la Torre del Hokage, y todavía tenemos mucho tiempo".

Los hombros de Hinata se desplomaron, pero comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia delante. Verla así hizo que Naruto se pusiese ansioso, casi de una forma enfermiza. No el tipo de enfermedad de 'la leche caducada', pero… aún así preocupantemente alarmante. "Mira que te voy a decir," dijo repentinamente, probando de sonar animado, "¡Ya que ha sido culpa mía que se te cayese la mochila, te invitaré a desayunar!".

"Naruto, no tienes que hacerlo," dijo ella, su voz era poco más que un susurro cansado.

Había un silencioso y derrotado tono en sus palabras que Naruto no había escuchado jamás en su compañera de equipo. No sabía porque, pero encontró eso muy alarmante. "¿Tras todas las veces que me has invitado a comer?" dijo en plan burleta, probando de mantener un tono jocoso, "¡creo que te debo más de un desayuno!". Viendo que no reaccionaba ante sus palabras, se acercó hasta ella y bajó su tono de voz hasta un susurro conspirador. No quería que nadie escuchase por casualidad sus siguientes palabras. "En verdad, incluso así no estaremos en paz. En general, creo que cocinas mejor que Teuchi… ¡pero no digas que te lo he dicho!" siseó dramáticamente.

Hinata tropezó un poco cuando él dijo eso, y automáticamente Naruto probó de cogerla del hombro. Sus dedos apenas rozaron su brazo, pero se sobresaltó como si la hubiesen golpeado. Él vio como apretaba los labios como si contuviese un siseo de dolor. "¿Hinata, estás bien?" le preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

Ella asintió, entonces habló cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad. "Tuve… entrenamiento la pasada noche," dijo "fue bastante agotador".

"Esto," dijo Naruto "¿No dijo Kurenai-sensei que nos lo tomásemos tranquilamente y nos fuésemos pronto a dormir?"

Hinata asintió. "Fue una sesión familiar de entrenamiento especial. Padre tenía algo que quería enseñarme antes de partir".

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó ansiosamente Naruto. "¿Es una nueva técnica, o un jutsu especial. Puedes mostrármelo la próxima vez que practiquemos?". Él pensó que cualquier cosa tan dura de aprender tenía que ser bastante espectacular.

Pero Hinata acababa de agachar la cabeza hasta que estuvo mirando al suelo completamente.

En verdad Naruto no tenía ni idea de que decir que no empeorase las cosas, así que estuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku. El cocinero estaba limpiando el mostrador con un paño, mientras un mercader obeso con ropas de seda se levantaba y se marchaba. "¡Hey Naruto!. ¿Uno más para el camino antes de marcharte de misión?" le preguntó. Pero su sonrisa se disipó un poco al ver la compañía de Naruto.

Ambos tomaron asiento, a pesar de que Hinata todavía se estaba moviendo rígidamente. Naruto miró de reojo a su compañera de equipo a través del rabillo del ojo. "¿Sabéis que queréis comer?" les preguntó, mostrándoles el menú. Cuando Hinata no contestó, Naruto frunció el ceño, rascándose la nuca. ¿Dónde estaba Kurenai-sensei cuando necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente listo para desenmarañar los misterios de las kunoichis? "¿Entonces querrás lo mismo que yo?" le preguntó cuidadosamente.

Hinata asintió cansadamente, mientras parecía a punto de caerse del taburete.

"De acuerdo, entonces ambos comeremos sopa de miso, bolas de arroz y encurtidos," dijo rebuscando en su monedero y comprobando su contenido. "Y algunos de esos dumplings rellenos de pastas de judías para mi amiga," añadió. Sabía por las comidas que habían tomado que era uno de sus platos favoritos.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-san," dijo Hinata con un tono de voz desigual.

"¡Buenos días, Naruto!" dijo Ayame, mientras emergía de la puerta trasera con una escoba. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Hinata, pero Naruto no tubo ni idea de porque, y durante un momento, miró atentamente a su padre. "Hola Hinata-san," dijo tras un instante. "Yo… er, estamos planeando poner baldosas nuevas atrás, y esperaba que me dieses tu opinión sobre el diseño. A padre le gusta uno en concreto, pero yo creo que no pega con nada. Me gustaría tener la opinión de otra mujer al respecto, ya que todo el mundo sabe que los hombres son unos negados para estas cosas".

Por supuesto, el cocinero dijo que eso no era cierto, y padre e hija comenzaron una discusión a gran escala, que a las orejas de Naruto sonó como una parodia muy bien ensayada. De alguna forma, y a mitad de todo eso, Ayame apareció en el otro lado del mostrador, cogiendo gentilmente el hombro de Hinata y guiando hacia adentro a la muchacha, mientras esta decía débilmente que no hacía falta.

"Te vigilaré la bolsa," se ofreció voluntariamente Naruto, ayudándola, al quitarle peso de sus hombros.

Sin el peso extra, Hinata pareció ir un poco más recta. Naruto sabía que debía de estar muy cansada para que le hubiese afectado tanto – había aumentado el peso en los brazos y las piernas varias veces después de que Kurenai le hubiese conseguido un juego de abrazaderas suficientemente pequeñas para los tobillos y las muñecas de la chica.

Naruto no podía quedarse quieto, mientras Teuchi preparaba la comida. No era que no creyese a Hinata, sino más bien que sospechaba que no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Necesitaba 'ver más allá de lo evidente' pero no tenía ni idea de que podía ver en esta situación. Frunció el ceño, mientras probaba de pensar sobre eso, pero nada parecía tener sentido para él.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amiga?" le preguntó Teuchi en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a colocar los platos con la comida.

"Ojalá lo supiese," dijo Naruto con una voz triste. Se estaba poniendo mal de estar siempre confundido y de hacer las cosas mal.

"Bueno, creo que Ayame está ayudándola a limpiarse un poco. Una cosa que he aprendido de estar casado y criar a una hija es que una mujer que está pasando un día difícil se sentirá dos veces mal si también se ve mal," le confesó el cocinero.

"Arigatou," dijo Naruto agradecidamente. Ayame es una chica, así que el problema de Hinata, sea él que sea, tendrá más sentido para ella.

"De nada," dijo el cocinero en voz alta. "¡Un buen chef sabe como cuidar a sus clientes habituales!" añadió "vosotros sois buena gente. Si pudiese vivir cocinando sólo para shinobis, prohibiría la entrada a todos esos mercaderes, agarrados y engreídos, en menos de un minuto. Pero no les digas que he dicho eso, como mínimo hasta que me retire".

El cocinero logró arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Naruto, quien comenzó a relajarse un poco mientras tomaba unos sorbos de té.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la voz de Ayame surgió de la parte de atrás de la parada de ramen. "¡Creo que tienes razón Hinata-san! Si usamos este diseño, pero con los colores invertidos, no quedará tan mal y no desentonará con nada".

Cuando trajo de vuelta a la chica al mostrador, incluso Naruto pudo ver los cambios. El pelo de Hinata estaba un poco húmedo, y lo acababan de cepillar. Su cara estaba limpia, y los moratones parecían mucho más pequeños que antes. A pesar de que todavía tenía ojeras alrededor, sus ojos no parecían estar rojos. Cuando se sentó, todavía no miró directamente a Naruto, pero no parecía estar tan mal como antes.

Sus ojos echaron un vistazo a los palillos de Naruto, inmóviles encima de su intacta comida, y agachó la cabeza como disculpa. "Gomen Naruto, no pretendía hacerte esperar".

Naruto resopló. "Kurenai-sensei ha estado probando de enseñarme buenos modales. Como ya es suficientemente complicado recordar las cosas complicadas, intento hacer bien las simple ¿eh?". Él sonrió a su compañera de equipo, pero ella no levantó la mirada. "¡Bien, ahora que ya has llegado, Itadakimasu!".

Tras eso comenzaron a desayunar. Naruto se dio cuenta de que por primera vez Hinata estaba comiendo casi tan rápido como él. Se preguntó si ese 'entrenamiento especial' le había hecho saltarse la cena, además del desayuno. También dudó si debía preguntar a Kurenai-sensei acerca de ese 'entrenamiento familiar especial', especialmente si iban a hacer que Hinata lo practicase antes de una misión potencialmente peligrosa. La anteriormente parte dormida de su cerebro, que había descubierto durante los ejercicios de planificación con su equipo había decidido que Hinata estaba, probablemente, a menos del cincuenta por ciento de su efectividad normal. Si se encontraban con problemas, se tendría que asegurar de apoyarla inmediatamente. Tan cansada y dolorida como estaba, dudó que ella fuese capaz de defenderse durante mucho tiempo en una lucha real.

Afortunadamente, la comida parecía haberla recuperado un poco, y fue capaz de cargar con su bolsa sin esforzarse demasiado cuando se prepararon para marchar. Naruto dejó el dinero en el mostrador, junto a una gran propina para Ayame. Los ojos del cocinero se fijaron en Hinata mientras ajustaba las correas de su mochila. "Será mejor que volváis sanos y salvos" dijo en un tono brusco.

"Lo haremos" le aseguró Naruto.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai estuvo contenta de ver que sus genins ya la estaban esperando para su asignación, mientras se acercaba a la Torre del Hokage. Las historias de terror que había escuchado de Asuma y los demás acerca de alumnos irresponsables parecían ser sólo eso – historias. Ella sonrió con satisfacción. O quizás es que se parecían a sus jonins, como mínimo en el caso de Asuma. El Equipo Diez había hecho menos de la tercera parte de las misiones que había completado el Equipo Ocho, y Kurenai todavía tenía que verles hacer un auténtico entrenamiento serioso. Asuma-baka estaba confiando demasiado en la sinergia Akimichi-Yamanaka-Nara y no lo suficiente en el trabajo duro y la preparación.

Los pensamientos de Kurenai se cortaron al aproximarse al banco de madera. Shino estaba de pie, al lado del banco, mirando hacia ella. Naruto estaba sentado, igual que Hinata. O más concretamente, Naruto estaba sentado allí, petrificado. Mientras que Hinata estaba _dormida_, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su compañero.

Mientras que una parte de ella misma encontraba esa escena bastante mona, y deseó tener una cámara para inmortalizar ese momento, la mayor parte de su ser estaba preocupada. Ese no era el comportamiento habitual de la kunoichi, quien siempre se aseguraba de estar preparada para las actividades diarias. ¿Habían ella y Naruto ignorado sus órdenes acerca de descansar toda la noche y se dedicaron a entrenar? ¿Estaba enferma?. Si era eso último, tendrían que retrasar la misión o dejarla en Konoha. Cualquier resultado no sería positivo para la muchacha.

A parte, Naruto parecía estar muy inquieto. ¿Sabía algo sobre esto? ¿O era parcialmente responsable de su estado?. Kurenai reflexionó sobre cosas que hubiese preferido aplazar por un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba así por un motivo mucho más simple y probable. Las personas que caminaban cerca del banco, shinobis y aldeanos por igual, la mayoría estaban mirando mal al pobre muchacho, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Eso explicaba en gran medida su expresión de culpabilidad, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Kurenai se acercó hasta quedarse justo en frente de sus alumnos. No necesitó más que levantar una ceja para hacer que Naruto comenzase a hablar, en un forzado susurro. Ella se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su agitación, él probaba con todas sus fuerzas de no mover su hombro ni un milímetro mientras hablaba.

"Me encontré con Hinata tras despedirme de Gai y Lee. Ella estaba verdaderamente cansada y apenas podía andar. Cuando le dije hola se le cayó la bolsa y tuve que ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Dijo que había tenido que hacer un entrenamiento especial con su familia. Creo que la mantuvieron despierta durante toda la noche. Como teníamos tiempo suficiente, la invité a desayunar en Ichiraku. Por la forma en que comió creo que no había probado bocado desde ayer al mediodía. Cuando llegamos aquí, todavía era un poco pronto, así que nos sentamos a esperar, la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que se durmió en mi hombro, y siendo sincero, ¡yo no hice nada!" susurró el rubio genin, sin hacer ni una sola pausa para respirar.

Kurenai alzó la mano para evitar cualquier explicación adicional. Naruto podría desmayarse por falta de oxigeno si continuaba por ese camino. "Has hecho lo correcto, Naruto," le aseguró.

"Este 'entrenamiento familiar' es bastante preocupante," dijo Shino.

Kurenai se preguntó sino había querido decir problemático, ya que interferiría en su misión. Pero cuando miró al inexpresivo muchacho y recordó lo poco que se equivocaba al hablar. Era bueno ver que en el interior no era tan frió y indiferente como aparentaba ser. "Estoy de acuerdo," le respondió, asintiendo.

"Espero que no esté enferma," dijo, mientras cuidadosamente apoyaba el dorso de la mano en la frente de la chica.

En un primer momento la piel estaba templada, pero tras el ligero roce, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par e hizo un pequeño y confuso sonido mientras se quedaba tiesa. Un instante más tarde su frente amenazó con quemar la mano de Kurenai, mientras su cara se cubría de un sonrosado rubor. "¡G-gomen!" chilló la chica, mientras se apartaba de Naruto y se ponía firme de pie.

Kurenai sonrió a la chica, a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba por dentro, ¿entrenamiento familiar especial, verdad? Hiashi debería de haber estado orgulloso de lo que su hija consiguió hacer ayer. ¿Estaba tan personalmente decidido en que ella fuese un fracaso que la había castigado por probar de ser algo más que eso? Incluso con todo lo que sabía de aquel hombre, parecía imposible. Bueno, la gente monstruosa hace cosas monstruosas, y ella ya sabía de una, a pesar de que le faltaba la prueba. Pero Hinata no era su padre. Venganza contra uno no justificaba la injusticia contra el otro. ¿Quizás, incluso, lo opuesto era verdad, y uno requería del otro? Eso quedaría por ver, ya que dependería de la fuerza de otra persona… y ahora mismo parecía ser muy frágil para hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, Kurenai sonrió a su subordinada. "Hinata, estoy contenta de que llegases aquí a tiempo, incluso si no te encuentras muy bien. Tu determinación para no perderte la reunión informativa sobre la misión es notable y apreciada. Veo que todavía quedan cinco minutos para la hora, ¿estáis listos para proceder?"

Hinata asintió, agachando la cabeza. Naruto simplemente pareció confuso, Kurenai esperó que no interpretase como un rechazo que Hinata se apartase de él. Se apretó el caballete de su nariz, mientras Hinata y Naruto se movían hacia la oficina del Hokage. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio a Shino, y tubo la extraña impresión de que estaba sonriendo tras su alto collar.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata miró hacia abajo y se concentró en colocar los pies correctamente. No quería tropezar y humillarse aún más. Afortunadamente, la comida y el breve descanso habían recuperado temporalmente parte de su energía, y ahora se podía mover con más tranquilidad.

Pensar acerca de ese 'breve descanso' volvió a hacer que sus mejillas se calentasen. Ella no sabía que le había pasado para hacer eso. Habían llegado a la torre con quince minutos de adelanto, así que Naruto sugirió que se sentaran en uno de los bancos. La luz del amanecer era tan cálida, y combinada con su fatiga y el delicioso desayuno que había comido, no era como si hubiese rezado para mantenerse despierta. ¿Pero por qué tenía que despertarse apoyada en Naruto? Por supuesto si se hubiese inclinado hacia el otro lado, podría incluso haberse caído del banco, pero ella hubiese preferido eso. Como mínimo Naruto no se había quejado o se la había quitado de encima, aunque él era demasiado bueno para hacerlo.

¿Acerca de eso, por qué _todos _estaban siendo tan buenos con ella? Primero Naruto, parándose a recoger sus cosas, y incluso llamándola 'Hinata-chan' en cierto momento, a pesar de que ella pensó que probablemente su oído la estaba engañando, diciéndole lo que quería escuchar. En lugar de perder la paciencia con sus balbuceos, ¡él se ofreció a invitarla a desayunar! Eso era casi como una cita, en cierta forma, ya que él pagó toda la comida. Aunque en verdad no lo era – sólo se ofreció a devolverle el favor por las comidas que habían compartido – pero si hubiese sido Uchiha Sasuke quien lo hubiese hecho, ella sabía que muchas de las chicas jóvenes de la aldea hubiesen deseado una muerte violenta para ella. Así que aunque no fuese una cita _real, _contaba para algo ¿verdad?

Entonces Ayame-onee-san, bajo el pretexto de pedir su opinión, la había llevado al baño de Ichiraku y la había ayudado a limpiarse. Para horror suyo, lo primero que la chica le preguntó fue si había sido Naruto quien había puesto esos moratones en su cara. El rostro enfadado de aquella chica casi la hicieron llorar, y supo que estaba balbuceando un poco cuando le aseguró que Naruto no había hecho tal cosa. Hinata no quería que Naruto fuese acusado de su estado, aún menos por una de las pocas personas en Konoha que no le odiaban. Incluso cuando ellos entrenaban, sabía que Naruto iba con cuidado de no herirla. Padre y Neji no habían escogido tratarla de tal manera.

Una vez que Ayame le aseguró que la creía, la ayudó a limpiarse, incluso le enseñó a minimizar los morados usando una leve capa de maquillaje. Nunca antes Hinata había usado cosméticos como ése, y le sorprendió la diferencia al verse en el espejo. Cuando acabaron, Ayame pasó el peine bajo el grifo para alisar su pelo. Hinata estaba demasiado cansada para continuar protestando ante los cuidados de la amable cocinera. Que otra persona se ocupase de su pelo fue inesperadamente relajante, fue algo que trajo de vuelta los recuerdos felices de su madre. Así que tenía la guardia baja cuando Ayame le hizo esa pregunta.

"¿A ti, él te gusta verdad?" le preguntó.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe con un claro ruido. "¿G-gomen?" tartamudeó.

"Naruto. ¿A ti te gusta, verdad?" le preguntó Ayame con una sonrisa.

"E-esto…" dijo intentando ganar tiempo, mientras su vergüenza guerreaba con la relajante sensación del peine en su pelo.

"Padre me contó la forma en la que reñiste a esa chica, Sakura, por haberle insultado," continuó Ayame. "Es un buen chico, y es bonito ver que alguien de su edad le defiende. ¿Se merece mucho más de lo que tiene, no crees?".

"¡Hai!" le contestó Hinata, pero cuando probó de continuar hablando, su lengua se negó a moverse mientras sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente.

"Listo," dijo Ayame "¿No te sientes mejor ahora?" Le preguntó, mostrándole un pequeño espejo.

"Arigatou," le dijo Hinata, asintiendo.

"De nada. Sólo dame la razón cuando hable con mi padre," le respondió Ayame con una sonrisa. "De cualquier forma ese hombre no tiene el menor sentido estético".

Mientras volvían al área principal, Ayame añadió silenciosamente. "Sabes, Naruto siempre ha ido un poco corto de dinero. Tú y Iruka, su antiguo profesor, sois los únicos a los que he visto que invitase a…"

Por su puesto eso hizo más difícil comenzar a comer, a pesar del hambre que tenía. ¡Naruto no debía gastarse el dinero por su culpa! Pero cuando llegó la comida ya estaba preparada y sus protestas murieron en sus labios cuando le vio sonriendo.

Y el padre de Ayame les había deseado un regreso seguro, y pudo ver su sinceridad, más allá de la preocupación por perder a un cliente habitual… y por extensión a ella misma.

¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba siendo tan amable con el fracaso de los Hyuuga? Su propio padre no podía soportar sus constantes fracasos. ¿Entonces por qué completos extraños estaban siendo tan amables?. ¿Era por compasión?. ¿Eran sus defectos tan obvios que la gente que no la conocía sentía pena por ella? Hinata sintió que su estómago se ponía del revés a causa del disgusto y el odio que sentía por sí misma, mientras subía las escaleras. Nunca más. Frunció el entrecejo en una expresión poco habitual para ella, que hizo que sus facciones se acercasen las unas con las otras. Estaba cansada de ser un fracaso, y haría todo lo que hiciese falta para cambiar. Era su debilidad lo que odiaba su padre, lo que castigaba su padre, así que si hacía falta ella se la arrancaría de su interior.

Pero sus rebeldes ojos miraron a Naruto, y se preguntó a sí misma si sería capaz de hacerlo.

Notas del Autor:

El siguiente capítulo ya está en progreso – he decidido cortarlo en dos antes de que fuese excesivamente largo.

Por favor dejad de preguntarme si esta historia quedará a medias. Si alguna vez dejo completamente de escribirla, publicaré un resumen para que sepáis como acaba.

A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, el capítulo 4 fue extra-grande, y he estado preparando el clímax del segundo año de mi otro fic, Harry Potter y las Pesadillas de Pasados Futuros. _En general _planeo alternar entre las dos historia, pero solo si me siento inspirado para trabajar en ellas, aunque no pienso mirar el teclado y no ser productivo.

Por cierto OoOoOoOo es mi nuevo experimento para los saltos de escenas. Veamos cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que los filtros los eliminen.

Por favor, enviad cualquier duda o pregunta a mi grupo Yahoo, Viridian Dreams. El link está en mi perfil de autor.

Notas del Traductor 2:

Bueno, tal y como he prometido al principio aquí van las palabras más difíciles, si me he dejado alguna, no dudéis en preguntármela:

Naginata es esencialmente un arma usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja clavada en una asta larga.

Dumplings: bola de masa guisada

Por cierto, si alguno de vosotros, al igual que Kurenai, deseó tener una cámara par inmortalizar 'ese momento' esta es vuestra oportunidad, ya que gracias a Ego Alter Alter Ego tengo un fanart de la susodicha escena. Si lo queréis sólo me lo tenéis que pedir y os lo reenviaré sin ningún coste o comisión.

En fin, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y ardo en ansias de leer vuestros comentarios.

Hasta la vista.


	6. El viaje a la frontera

Capítulo Seis.

Notas de Traductor I:

Diclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni al autor del fanfic, pero en una osada acción legal sin precedentes mis abogados están… Bueno, mejor no os digo nada más, no sea que alguno de vosotros sea amigo de Kishimoto-sensei.

En fin volvamos a cosas más serias, a alguno de vosotros no les pude enviar el fanart. Lo siento, pero lo podéis encontrar en www punto devianart punto com (si es una forma un poco chorra de escribirlo, pero la única que pasa el filtro de fanfiction punto net) y en el buscador interno poned "Team 8 art".

OoOoOoOo

Naruto no dejó de mirar a Hinata mientras ascendían por la Torre del Hokage. Ella parecía estar mucho más estable que antes, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

También evitó, deliberadamente, hacer ningún contacto visual con Shino. Estaba bastante seguro que el maldito experto en insectos había estado riéndose por dentro de él, desde que llegó a la base de la Torre esa mañana. Miró a Naruto y a la durmiente Hinata sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente Naruto susurró "Ella está muy cansada," dijo en voz tan baja como pudo.

"Puedo verlo," le replicó Shino, inexpresivo.

Desafortunadamente, tras ese alto collar, Naruto no pudo ver la boca del chico para asegurarse. A pesar de todo, silenciosamente se prometió a sí mismo patear el culo de su compañero, la próxima vez que entrenasen.

Y encabezando la cosa más rara del día, su hombro todavía se sentía cálido en donde había descansado la cabeza de Hinata.

Como mínimo los chuunins que protegían la oficina del Hokage mantenían la actitud del día anterior- a pesar de que Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo si lo hubiesen hecho si Kurenai-sensei no les hubiese estado acompañando.

Como mínimo sabía que la sonrisa del Hokage no era fingida cuando entraron en su oficina. "Hmmm," murmuró mientras se quedaban de pie, delante de su mesa. Le entregó un par de pergaminos a Kurenai. "El pergamino con el sello azul contiene los detalles de vuestra misión. Estaréis patrullando esta sección de la frontera con el País de la Tierra durante tres semanas, comenzando dentro de tres días desde hoy. Eso os permitirá tener suficiente tiempo para viajar y familiarizaros con esa área. El pergamino con el sello rojo ha de ser entregado al líder del equipo que actualmente está en ese lugar, un jonin llamado Dariketsu".

"¿Vamos a relevar al equipo de Dariketsu?" le preguntó Kurenai, su voz mostraba algo de crispación.

"Sí," respondió el Hokage, señalando a la jonin con su pipa. "¿Le conoces?".

Kurenai asintió. "Muy poco. Me… sorprende… que le pusiesen a cargo de un sitio tan delicado".

El Hokage gruñó, y una expresión triste pasó por su cara, desapareciendo tan rápidamente que Naruto se preguntó si se la había imaginado. "Últimamente ha habido algunos incidentes. Escaramuzas que parecían abarcar la línea divisora entre nuestros dos países. Nunca ha sido evidente en que lado de la frontera comenzaron, de forma que ha habido liosas repercusiones diplomáticas. Hay mucha gente que todavía está dolida por la guerra que luchamos antes de que tus genins naciesen. Para darle a nuestro enviado en la Tierra algo que pueda usar, informará que el equipo de veteranos combatientes de Dariketsu ha sido substituido por un equipo de genins, y pedirá que ellos hagan lo mismo. Os estoy explicando esto porque quiero que vosotros adoptéis… una aproximación muy flexible con las intrusiones en la frontera".

"¿Quieres que dejemos pasar a cualquiera?" Preguntó incrédulo, Naruto.

"No," dijo finalmente el Hokage, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Pero quiero que os aseguréis que si interceptáis a alguien, sea en un sitio donde quede _muy _claro quien ha violado la frontera".

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras probaba de encajar las palabras de su líder. "¿Así que quieres que nos aseguremos que les echen la culpa a ellos si hay una pelea?".

El Hokage asintió. "Sí, a pesar de que espero que no haya ningún enfrentamiento, especialmente si los del País de la Tierra también retiran sus patrullas".

Kurenai habló de nuevo. "Nos aseguraremos de estar siempre patrullando unos pocos kilómetros tras la frontera actual, así cualquier confrontación ocurrirá en el territorio del Fuego".

El Hokage asintió. "Muy bien, buena suerte, nos vemos dentro de tres semanas y media. Vuestro relevo tendrá un pergamino con un sello rojo como éste. No aceptéis mensajes de nadie más que no tenga tal marca, ¿entendido?".

Todos asintieron, y tras eso abandonaron la oficina del Hokage. Al estar comenzando su primera misión de rango C, Naruto quería saltar en el aire y gritar "¡Yatta!", pero había dos cosas que le detenían. La primera eran los discursos de Kurenai a su equipo, acerca del adecuado decoro. Hinata parecía muy familiarizada con todas las reglas, y a pesar de que Shino parecía medianamente interesado, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban principalmente dirigidos a él. El segundo motivo era el estado de Hinata, las razones del cual no acababa de entender completamente.

El Equipo Ocho se movió a paso rápido a través de las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose a la puerta más cercana. Pasar a través del portal no fue nada que no hubiesen hecho ya, al menos una docena de veces, pero de alguna forma fue diferente. Nerviosamente Naruto se ajustó la pistolera de kunais de su pierna derecha, y resistió la urgencia de sacar uno y hacerlo girar rápidamente por el anillo del final del mango.

Recorrieron el camino comercial que llevaba al País de la Tierra durante dos horas, antes de que Kurenai les concediese un descanso. Naruto todavía estaba lleno de energía, pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba algo vacilante. Su aparente falta de descanso por la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. Deslizó la bolsa de sus hombros, se sentó en la base de un árbol y se apoyó, cerrando los ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de su compañera de equipo. "Tendrías que quitarte los pesos de los brazos y las piernas, si todavía los llevas puestos," le dijo tranquilamente.

Hinata reaccionó al sonido de su voz, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Tímidamente apretó su antebrazo a través de la manga de su chaqueta. "E-esto, así esta bien, Naruto".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Pero si estás cansada, podría ayudarte," dijo razonablemente Naruto.

Hinata sonrió. "Pero entonces tendré que llevar más peso en mi mochila".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Podemos guardarlos en la mía. Yo no he estado despierto durante toda la noche y ayer noche me salté que me dieses una buena con el Jyuuken".

Hinata sonrió vacilantemente, y Naruto pensó que había escuchado una pequeña risa. Su mano se asió nuevamente a su manga. "En serio Naruto, estaré bien. No mejoraré si no llevo los pesos, ¿verdad?".

"Bueno," dijo lentamente Naruto, "depende. Gai-sensei dice que si sobrecargas los músculos de brazos y piernas, de vez en cuanto tienes que quitarte los pesos hasta que te recuperes". Por supuesto los punzantes dolores y desgarros musculares que Gai-sensei le describió, no parecían durar más de unos pocos minutos. Pero pensándolo mejor, él nunca había estado en tal estado.

Hinata se veía pensativa. "Estoy un poco dolorida, pero no tanto. Probablemente debería dejármelos puestos," dijo firmemente. Entonces miró hacia abajo, al suelo entre sus piernas. "Agradezco tu preocupación," añadió educadamente.

Naruto se encontró rascándose, nuevamente, la nuca. "Er, ya. Bueno, después de todo eres mi compañera de equipo," dijo él. Por algún motivo los hombros de Hinata se derrumbaron ante tales palabras "Y es muy entretenido entrenar contigo," añadió Naruto. Hinata asintió sin levantar la mirada y Naruto decidió ir a ver a Kurenai-sensei, antes de decir algo estúpido, nuevamente.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai no quería que Hinata se preocupase más de lo necesario, de forma que fue sutil en sus intentos de mantener vigilada a la chica. Tomó nota de la condición de la joven Hyuuga usando su visión periférica, y siempre que algo más distrajese su atención. La preocupación de Shino y Naruto por su compañera de equipo fue más evidente, pero eso no fue una cosa necesariamente mala. Kurenai esperó que la preocupación de los muchachos dejara una buena impresión en Hinata. Naruto era tan obvio como sincero, una dichosa combinación en esta situación.

Tras un par de horas en el camino comercial, Kurenai les dio un breve descanso. La fatiga de Hinata se estaba volviendo más y más evidente a cada paso, y a Kurenai no le sorprendió que la joven Hyuuga, tras una breve conversación con Naruto, se hubiese quedado dormida al apoyarse en un árbol.

Naruto caminó hacia Kurenai mientras ella sacaba la cantimplora de su mochila y tomaba un pequeño sorbo. Él tenía una expresión atípicamente severa en su rostro, que había substituido a su sonrisa habitual. "Está exhausta," dijo tranquilamente. "No creo que su padre tuviese que insistir en que se entrenase toda la noche".

Kurenai se tragó las primeras palabras que quería decir, y decidió simplemente asentir, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él.

El rubio genin abrió la boca como si quisiese decir algo más, pero tras un momento simplemente la cerró, hizo que no con la cabeza y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shino. Deliberadamente arrastró los pies por el suelo, pateando cualquier rama o piedra pequeña en su camino, y Kurenai no necesitó ningún jutsu especial para leer su frustración.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos habían tomado algo para beber y se habían refrescado, estaban listos para reemprender su viaje, pero Hinata todavía estaba profundamente dormida.

Kurenai estaba contemplando cual sería la mejor forma de despertarla cuando Naruto y Shino se acercaron a su compañera, ocupándose del asunto una forma bastante más práctica. Naruto cogió la bolsa de Hinata y se la entregó a Shino, quien tras un instante la guardó dentro de la suya.

Naruto se giró hacia su compañera y visiblemente tragó saliva, rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella y pasó un brazo bajo las piernas de Hinata, cogiendo ligeramente su hombro con la otra mano. Tranquilamente se puso de pie y Hinata estaba cuidadosamente repostada en su hombro, todavía durmiendo.

Kurenai reconoció el método enseñado en la Academia para transportar a un compañero herido, que estuviese suficientemente estable como para viajar, pero que fuese incapaz de caminar por su propia cuenta. Lo que sorprendió a la jonin fue que la chica estuviese dormida durante todo el proceso. Eso sólo podía indicar fatiga aguda, combinada con una casi total pérdida de chakra. Era sorprendente que hubiese llegado tan lejos como lo había hecho, pensó Kurenai.

Naruto se giró hacia su sensei y asintió lentamente. "Estoy listo," dijo en voz baja.

Kurenai frunció el ceño. Naruto se estaba moviendo un poco rígidamente, entonces recordó que el chico también estaba llevando los pesos en sus brazos y piernas. "¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?"

El chico asintió cuidadosamente. "Creo será un buen entrenamiento".

Kurenai se preguntó si su pupilo había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Gai y Lee.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata despertó sintiéndose dolorosamente rígida.

Pestañeó al ver el techo y se preguntó como había llegado hasta ahí. La última cosa que recordaba era estar tomándose un breve descanso en un lado del camino, pero ahora parecía estar dentro de algún tipo de habitación.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que intentar sentarse fue un error, ya que sus maltratados músculos la castigaron sin piedad. Sintió su cuerpo rígido como una tabla, pero mucho más frágil. Entonces reprimió un débil gemido.

"Ah, estás despierta," dijo una voz en medio de la oscura habitación.

Lentamente los dedos de Hinata formaron unos sellos bajo la colcha, mientras susurró "Byakugan". Al sentir que Kurenai-sensei era la única persona en la habitación deshizo su barrera de sangre.

"¡Nada de eso!" dijo repentinamente Kurenai, haciendo que Hinata se moviese dolorosamente. "Tus reservas de chakra todavía están muy bajas," continuó diciendo, sólo que esta vez en un tono más amable."Haz el favor de limitar tu uso de chakra hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente".

"G-gomen," tartamudeó Hinata, mientras que su cara se encendía.

"Ahora, respecto a ese 'entrenamiento especial de tu familia'…" comenzó a decir Kurenai, dejando que su voz se esfumase. "¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme?" le preguntó finalmente.

"No, sensei," le contestó Hinata, en voz baja.

"Hinata, he sido yo quien te ha puesto en la cama," dijo su maestra en un tono acusador, "Lo he visto, estabas cubierta de magulladuras y abrasiones. ¡Tu nivel de chakra estaba tan bajo que me sorprendió que te pudieses mover, y aún menos caminar durante dos horas!. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento te deja incapacitada?".

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la cerró. "No se me permite discutir ciertos asuntos con gente que no pertenezca a mi familia," dijo finalmente.

Kurenai suspiró. "Que así sea, pero a pesar de todo tú eres una ninja en servicio activo dentro de la Hoja. Como tal, se requiere que te mantengas en un buen estado físico y eso no incluye quedar incapacitada cuando sabes que el día siguiente tendrás una misión".

"Gomen, Sensei, yo le dije…" comenzó a decir Hinata, pero entonces se tragó las siguientes palabras. Era vergonzoso recurrir a excusas para cubrir sus fallos y defectos.

"¿Se lo dijiste a tu padre, verdad?" le preguntó Kurenai en un tono razonable. "Recuerda Hinata, que yo estaba allí cuando fuiste a la academia. Tu padre no prueba de guardar en secreto su desprecio por los otros shinobis de la aldea".

La única respuesta de Hinata fue un sonido ahogado.

"Hinata, no te disculpes por temas sobre los que no tienes control" le dijo Kurenai con una voz más amable. Entonces su tono cambió, volviéndose más formal. "Pero voy a requerirte que rechaces cualquier ejercicio o entrenamiento que pueda comprometer tu habilidad para participar en nuestras misiones. Como tu superiora, tengo la autoridad para hacerlo. Tu responsabilidad es transmitir esta directiva a tu padre si la situación vuelve a repetirse".

Hinata inhaló rápidamente, ante el pensamiento de cómo iría tal conversación.

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Kurenai suspiró. "Sé que esto no será fácil para ti, pero si algo parecido surge nuevamente, o tú o tu padre tendréis que responder por ello. Si tras explicarle mis órdenes, te ves… forzada… entonces no será tu culpa. ¿Entiendes?"

Hinata asintió lentamente, ignorando el dolor. Pero el pensamiento de rechazar a su padre la llenó de pavor.

"Bien… y Hinata, si alguna vez necesitas… bueno, mi puerta estará abierta si necesitas hablar después de que volvamos a Konoha. Si estás hambrienta, en esta posada servirán la comida pronto. Tu uniforme está a tu lado, en el suelo. Voy a echar un vistazo a Naruto y a Shino". La puerta se deslizó a un lado, y después al otro, cerrándose, y Hinata supo que estaba sola.

OoOoOoOo

Shino estaba cojeando levemente mientras seguía a su compañero de vuelta a la posada. Estaban a un solo día de viaje para llegar a la frontera con el País de la Tierra, así que su jonin decidió usar el día extra en una posada del camino, que generalmente utilizaban los mercaderes que viajaban entre el País del Fuego y el de la Tierra.

Por supuesto, estar sentado todo el día no era algo que apeteciese a Naruto. Inmediatamente después de desayunar les pidió que entrenasen con él. Kurenai quería mantener un ojo en la todavía dormida Hinata, así que Shino acompañó a Naruto para entrenar en el bosque.

Era evidente que Naruto necesitaba sacarse la agitación y la frustración acerca de su compañera de equipo, porque Shino no pudo acordarse de que nadie le golpease tan duramente desde que comenzó a entrenar en la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

Afortunadamente, el rubio genin se acordó de contener sus puñetazos, de forma que Shino sólo tuvo unas ligeras contusiones que añadió a su perpleja vergüenza. La velocidad del chico se había incrementado hasta un grado remarcable, y la fuerza tras sus bloqueos y contraataques amenazaron con hacerle perder el equilibrio, cada vez que chocaban.

No es como si el experto en insectos no hubiese logrado dar unos cuantos golpes por su parte, uno de los cuales, inadvertidamente lanzó con toda su fuerza, cuando Naruto probó de agacharse y lanzar una patada en barrido. El resultado fue un pequeño moratón bajo el ojo izquierdo de Naruto, y una dolorida muñeca que molestó a Shino más y más mientras la adrenalina se esfumaba. El golpe apenas desconcertó a su oponente, quien simplemente se puso de pie tras haber caído de espaldas y asintió para reconocer el punto.

Los cambios que habían aparecido en el estilo de lucha de Naruto, gracias a su entrenamiento suplementario fueron muy aparentes para Shino. Lejos estaban las torpes, exageradas versiones de las posturas básicas de taijutsu. El equilibrio de Naruto era ahora mucho más seguro y sus movimientos excepcionalmente fluidos. Sus ataques y contraataques eran menos rectos y más circulares en sus movimientos.

A Naruto todavía le gustaba atacar desde direcciones inusuales, pero su dependencia del terreno había disminuido. No dudaba en lanzarse en el aire para lanzar una patada voladora, confiando que su velocidad le permitiría completar tal movimiento sin que le pillasen en el aire. Lo cierto es que, la única vez que Shino consiguió atrapar una de las patadas aéreas de Naruto, el genin simplemente giró a mitad del salto y usó un movimiento de tijera para traer su otro talón, golpeando al lado de la cabeza del ninja kikai.

La peor parte fue que Naruto había hecho todo eso con casi la mitad de la colonia de Shino pegada a su espalda, constantemente drenando su chakra hasta que se dejaron ir, ya que no podían absorber más. Eso era algo que raramente había visto en un solo insecto kikai, y aún menos en docenas de ellos al mismo tiempo. La cantidad de chakra que habían drenado del chico fue impresionante. Lo peor de todo fue que Naruto no pareció haber llegado a darse cuenta.

Shino frunció el ceño, a espaldas de Naruto, mientras acompañaba al chico de vuelta a la posada. Reservas de chakra tan grandes eran difíciles de ver en un jonin, y aún menos en un genin. ¿Podría estar relacionado con el misterio que rodeaba a Naruto, que a su padre le estaba prohibido comentar? Su mente trabajó furiosamente mientras Naruto, todavía energizado por el combate, parloteaba felizmente acerca de una docena de temas al mismo tiempo. La única cosa que le vino a la mente fueron las palabras de su padre acerca de confiar en las observaciones de primera mano. Escuchando a su compañero preguntarse si Hinata ya se habría despertado y si podría pedirle a la cocinera que sirviese ramen, Shino decidió hacer simplemente eso.

Por ahora.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto se apoyó en su asiento mientras esperaba que llegase la comida. Entrenar con Shino realmente había despertado su apetito, especialmente ya que en verdad había tenido que esforzarse contra su compañero de equipo.

También estaba contento que los propietarios de la posada, una pareja de mediana edad, que aparentemente visitaba pocas veces la aldea de Konoha, no parecían saber nada acerca de su prisionero y le trataron tan amablemente que fue un poco desconcertante. La mujer, quien se ocupaba de la cocina, estuvo acariciándole la cabeza y diciéndole como le recordaba a su hijo. También era una buena cocinera y presumía de poseer una amplia experiencia en muchas comidas regionales, así que pareció un poco desconcertada cuando su joven cliente le pidió ramen. Generalmente, dijo, tal plato estaba un poco por debajo de su talento, pero no pudo decir que no cuando Naruto sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, pidiéndoselo con las palmas juntas.

Naruto estaba ocupado con su segundo tazón, intentando adivinar las inusuales especias que aquella señora tan amable había añadido al caldo, cuando una voz proveniente de detrás suyo hizo que casi se cayese al suelo.

"¿Ramen de nuevo?" le preguntó Kurenai en un tono de desaprobación.

"Er, sí," dijo Naruto, agachando la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia su sensei. "Voy a estar tres semanas sin nada," continuó diciendo en un tono ligeramente malhumorado.

Kurenai suspiró. "Tres semanas con raciones energéticas para el viaje y cualquier cosa que podamos reunir por nuestra cuenta. Más razones aún para pedir comida nutritiva cuando tengas la oportunidad, Naruto. No sólo un tazón de fideos tras otro".

"Yo no creo que haya ningún peligro de que Naruto sufra de malnutrición dentro de esta posada," observó Shino "No después del desayuno que le han servido".

Naruto se giró y miró furiosamente a su compañero de equipo a través de la mesa. "Estás furioso porque Obasan casi ha aplastado a uno de tus insectos cuando lo vio en tu hombro".

"La imprudente matanza de inocentes y productivas criaturas no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera," insistió Shino en un tono glacial "Ella podría haber sido más cuidadosa en su juicio si no hubiese estado tan distraída probando de saciar tu apetito".

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño a su compañero de equipo. "¡Yo no se lo pedí! Es que, cada vez que salía de la cocina y veía que mi plato estaba vacío, me ponía más comida". Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Quizás es que tenía un montón de comida que se iba a estropear o algo por el estilo".

Shino no respondió a eso, pero Naruto escuchó el apagado zumbido que a veces ocurría cuando su compañero de equipo estaba ofendido por algo. Naruto se imaginaba que eran sus insectos reaccionando, pero en verdad no quería pensar mucho acerca de eso.

Kurenai se sentó al lado de Shino y en poco tiempo la cocinera estaba tomando nota de lo que quería comer. Con una cálida sonrisa para Naruto, la mujer mayor volvió a la cocina para prepara la comida de la jonin. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto se preguntó como sería tener una madre. Normalmente, estaba demasiado ocupado para tales pensamientos, lo cual era como mínimo parcialmente intencionado.

Pero ahora, esperando que Hinata se recuperase de forma que pudiesen continuar su viaje, Naruto tenía una inusualmente grande cantidad de tiempo en sus manos. Se encontró pensando más y más acerca de las reacciones de los posaderos. ¿Cómo sería vivir en una aldea donde todo el mundo le tratase así? Konoha era su hogar, pero como sería no tener a la gente mirándole mal durante todo el rato, rezando por su muerte, o diciendo a los niños que se mantuviesen lejos del mocoso Uzumaki.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron sentir _muy _incómodo, y probó de quitárselos de encima, sin mucho éxito. Entonces probó de seguir el consejo que Kurenai-sensei le dio hace unas semanas y intentó examinar lógicamente sus opciones. Si probaba de irse a otra aldea, sus nuevos vecinos querrían saber el porque. Y si descubrían que tenía un demonio encerrado en el estómago, Naruto sabía que su bienvenida expiraría pronto. Incluso si se le ocurría una historia razonable, tendría que buscar un trabajo para vivir. Ya sabía algo de hacer de ninja, pero de los demás oficios, nada. No podría unirse a otra Aldea Oculta por varias razones. Primero, sería perseguido como un ninja renegado por los escuadrones ANBU de Konoha. Segundo, probablemente sus nuevos jefes serían capaces de detectar a ese estúpido zorro maldito y tendría que volver a la casilla uno, con todo el mundo temiéndole y odiándole de nuevo. Tercero, finalmente sería enviado en una misión donde tendría que luchar contra uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. A pesar de que no le importaría patearle el culo a Sasuke, tener que luchar en serio contra Shino, Lee o Hinata no era algo que ni siquiera pudiese considerar sin que le viniesen escalofríos.

No, estaba pegado a Konoha de la misma forma que Konoha estaba pegada a él, una pequeña y perversa parte de su mente estaba encantada con eso. Haría que convertirse en Hokage fuese incluso más dulce. Con una sonrisa, devolvió su atención al extrañamente sazonado ramen. Pero tras un par de mordiscos, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirando algo situado inmediatamente a su izquierda. Tragó rápidamente y también giró la cabeza.

Hinata, un poco pálida y tambaleándose al caminar, se estaba poniéndose cómoda en el asiento que estaba al lado suyo.

Naruto estuvo a punto de moverse para ayudarla, pero algo le hizo dudar. Recordando la insistencia de Hinata por llevar los pesos y su propia bolsa, a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba, le hizo darse cuenta de que probar de ayudarla podría hacer que se sintiese mal. Así que se detuvo, y se preguntó si realmente se estaba volviendo más listo en estas cosas. ¿O fue su repentina intuición sólo pura suerte?

"Gomen," dijo Hinata en voz baja. "Tenías razón, Naruto," continuó, atenuando su voz "acerca de los pesos y todo lo demás".

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros ante su compañera de equipo, preguntándose si algo más iba mal. "Estoy contento de que te encuentres mejor," dijo él. "Te he echado de menos." De repente Naruto tosió mientras los ojos de Hinata se abrían de par en par. "Quiero decir, he echado de menos entrenar contigo. Ayer noche. Ya sabes. Como siempre hacemos," añadió rápidamente.

Hinata simplemente asintió para darle la razón, mirando hacia abajo durante todo el rato.

OoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, se levantaron pronto para volver al camino, la mañana era soleada. Naruto todavía estaba un poco grogui y bostezó frecuentemente durante la primera hora. Las literas donde durmieron eran mucho más blandas de lo que estaba acostumbrado, de forma que por la noche tuvo problemas para conseguir dormirse.

Sorprendentemente, la mujer del posadero también se despertó temprano, para que pudiesen partir tras un buen desayuno. Pillando la mirada de Kurenai, Naruto se aseguró de agradecerle y hacerle saber como apreciaba sus esfuerzos. La forma con la que aquella señora le sonreía le hacía sentirse algo raro, y se encontró sonrojándose mientras partían. Tras abandonar la posada, Kurenai-sensei caminó al lado suyo durante un rato, y le agradeció que no se aprovechase de la amabilidad de la cocinera.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su sensei "¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?".

Kurenai sonrió levemente. "Cierto es. Ella no ha actuado como mucho de los aldeanos que conoces. Ayer hablé brevemente con ella. Su hijo, un chico al cual te pareces un poco, hace años fue a Konoha para asistir a la Academia Ninja".

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó Naruto. "¿Qué rango tiene ahora? ¿Le conocemos?"

"Murió durante su examen de chuunin," le contestó Kurenai en un tono sombrío.

Naruto se equivocó de pie. "Oh," dijo, mientras tropezó durante un momento.

"He de admitir," continuó Kurenai, "que estaba ligeramente preocupada de que, sin darte cuenta tu podrías… aprovecharte de la situación. Pero a parte de pedirle que te preparase ramen," continuó, haciendo que Naruto agachase un poco la cabeza, "tu comportamiento ha sido completamente acertado".

"No creo que sea tan importante," refunfuñó Naruto. "Sólo me preguntó cual era mi comida favorita".

Kurenai asintió tras su respuesta. "Como he dicho, estoy contenta de que no te aprovechases de la situación".

Naruto se rascó la nuca. "¿Esto… Sensei, si hiciese eso a la gente que es amable conmigo, no les daría razones para tratarme como lo hacen todos los demás?"

Kurenai asintió. "Muy bien, Naruto. Estás pensando con antelación y considerando las consecuencias de tus acciones".

Naruto encontró su cara enrojeciéndose de nuevo. Kurenai asintió nuevamente y se giró para hablar con Shino. Naruto tomó eso como una señal para que aumentase un poco la velocidad, ya que él iba caminando tras Hinata.

Una buena comida, durante la cual aquella señora tan amable probó de atiborrar, a la cansada kunoichi, con tanta comida como fue posible, y otra noche de descanso completo habían restaurado mucha de la energía de Hinata. Todavía se estaba moviendo un poco más lenta de lo habitual, pero esa mañana se movía mejor, activando periódicamente su barrera de sangre para hacer rápidos escaneos del área que les rodeaba.

Caminaron todos juntos en un silencio que, en verdad, era bastante confortable. Naruto se preguntó si estar concentrándose en los bosques que les rodeaban, esperando por una emboscada, mantenía a su compañera de equipo demasiado ocupada como para estar nerviosa. Ellos no habían comentado como Hinata había sido transportada a la posada, y él no iba a sacar _ése _tema a relucir en ningún momento.

Naruto no estaba completamente seguro de porque había sido él, el qué tubo que llevar a Hinata. Por supuesto, si había peligro, sería mejor que su jonin no cargase con nadie. Pero no podía decir con seguridad si eso le podría ocurrir a él en ese momento. Lo que sí sabía era que los pesos en los brazos y las piernas habían contribuido a la fatiga de Hinata, y que ella no los hubiese llevado si él no se los hubiese enseñado. Se dio cuenta que verla tan exhausta y adolorida le hacía sentirse peor que si le hubiese pasado a él mismo. Se preguntó si eso era lo que significaba tener amigos, ese sentimiento por el que preferirías estar herido a verles sufrir.

En un repentino destello de perspicacia, Naruto comprendió porque les habían estado enseñando que los shinobis debían evitar establecer amistades y relaciones personales con sus camaradas. El pensamiento de su amiga siendo herida, o incluso muerta, hizo que se sintiese físicamente mal, como si se hubiese bebido de un trago toda la leche en mal estado de Konoha. ¿Pero entonces por qué Kurenai-sensei había insistido en que se hiciese amigo de sus compañeros de equipo?

Entonces recordó su papel dentro del equipo. Se suponía que tenía que cubrir la ruta de escape si les emboscaban o superaban en número. En esa situación, suponía que eso era… _útil_… que se preocupase mucho de sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto miró de reojo a su sensei. ¿Le había empujado a hacerse amigo de los demás de forma que él estuviese más dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos?

Ese fue un sentimiento muy incómodo, que hizo que Naruto se sintiese muy mal por dentro. Había llegado a apreciar la sabiduría de Kurenai-sensei y todas las cosas que le había enseñado. La idea de que simplemente lo estuviese haciendo para manipularle… ¿pero ella no haría eso, verdad? Necesitaba pensar sobre eso, de la forma en que ella le había enseñado.

Naruto recordó su primera conversación en Moritake. Ella le explicó su papel dentro del equipo y le preguntó como de duro estaba dispuesto a trabajar para lograr sus objetivos a largo plazo. Ella no le había ocultado nada, y sus expectativas fueron sinceras. Y si verdaderamente estuviese intentando deshacerse del Kyuubi como los demás aldeanos, no le hubiese preparado entrenamiento extra, ¿verdad? Naruto tuvo que admitir que cuando se convirtió en genin su taijutsu era horrible. Entrenado con Gai-sensei y Lee, era _mucho _más probable que sobreviviese a cualquier situación que se encontrase.

Naruto también recordó una conversación que tuvo con el Hokage, hace muchos años, cuando el viejo le explicó que el Hokage era el shinobi que protegía a todos los habitantes de la aldea, con su sabiduría además de con su fuerza. Ése fue el día en que Naruto decidió que _él _también se convertiría en Hokage algún día. Entonces nadie podría ignorar su existencia… ¿Eran sus obligaciones actuales muy diferentes? Vale, Kurenai-sensei estaba haciendo la mayor parte de pensar ¿pero no era el trabajo de Naruto ayudarla a proteger a sus compañeros. No era eso como lo que hace el Hokage. O como mínimo un poco parecido? Quizás estaba intentando 'ver más allá de lo evidente' cuando no había nada que ver.

Naruto probó de pensar sobre eso a su manera, mientras el sol ascendía lentamente sobre el cielo. Cerca del mediodía, Kurenai les dio un descanso, de forma que pudiesen comer algo y beber de sus cantimploras. Viendo que no había ningún arroyo cercano, les enseñó un nuevo jutsu para reunir pequeñas cantidades de agua, recolectando la humedad presente en el suelo y el aire que les rodeaban.

Naruto estaba ansioso por aprender cualquier jutsu nuevo que pudiese, y miró atentamente como Kurenai formó los sellos, con ojos ansiosos. Hinata y Shino realizaron el simple jutsu sin muchos problemas, mientras Naruto practicaba desesperadamente los sellos.

Cuando fue su turno, Naruto estaba un poco nervioso, pero consiguió formar los sellos correctamente mientras decía "¡Suiton: Condensación!". En lugar de a parecer un vórtice de aire giratorio de dos pulgadas de amplitud sobre su cantimplora, Naruto hizo aparecer uno de casi un pie de ancho. El torrente de agua que salió a borbotones no sólo llenó su cantimplora, también cayó con fuerza en el suelo y salpicó a todos los presentes, sus sandalias y pantalones con barro. Al mismo tiempo, el aire se volvió extremadamente seco, escociendo su garganta.

Naruto consiguió agarrar su cantimplora antes de que toda el agua se derramase, entonces sonrió tímidamente a sus compañeros, mientras estos probaban de quitarse el barro impregnado en sus piernas.

Ni Shino ni Hinata dijeron nada, finalmente Kurenai rompió el silencio. "¿Naruto, debo asumir que esto ha sido un accidente? ¿O ha sido intencionado?" le preguntó en un tono brusco.

"Yo no gastaría una broma-"dijo Naruto, y se calló inmediatamente. Estaba a punto de decir que no gastaría una broma a Hinata, ya que ahora comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero probablemente ella no lo apreciaría. "No durante una misión, Sensei" dijo en un tono formal.

"Ya veo," le replicó Kurenai. "Bueno, creo que es seguro que no se desarrolló como habías planeado. ¿Sabes por qué?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, un poco frustrado y avergonzado, pero no respondió.

"E-esto," dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Sí, Hinata?" le preguntó Kurenai.

"Naruto… siempre se esfuerza al máximo," dijo Hinata en voz baja, mientras un rubor se deslizaba lentamente sobre sus mejillas. Naruto se dio cuenta de que los dedos de la muchacha agarraban el dobladillo de su chaqueta y se preguntó por que estaba tan tensa. "Él… probablemente ha puesto demasiado chakra en el jutsu," dijo finalmente, levantando un poco la cabeza. "En verdad, no le salió mal. Simplemente reunió demasiada agua para lo que podía almacenar su cantimplora".

Naruto miró a su compañera de equipo, dando las gracias de que no le estuviese reprendiendo por toda esa situación. En verdad lo que estaba diciendo es que lo había hecho _demasiado _bien. Todavía la estaba mirando cuando ella levantó la cabeza, y se volvió a agachar tan rápido que Naruto se preguntó si sólo se lo había imaginado.

"Hinata, esa ha sido una observación muy adecuada," dijo Kurenai como forma de aprobación. "Naruto," continuó la jonin, "cuando uses un jutsu, especialmente la primera vez, es una buena idea simplemente usar la mínima cantidad de chakra para completarlo".

Naruto frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza, olvidándose momentáneamente de que su mano todavía estaba húmeda y llena de barro. "¿Cómo sabré cuanto tengo que usar?" le preguntó, perplejo.

Kurenai pestañeó. "Mientras completas los sellos, deberías sentir una sensación drenante mientras el jutsu prueba de reunir el chakra necesario. Simplemente libera suficiente chakra para que la sensación drenante pare, no más".

"¿Sensación drenante?" Preguntó Naruto, lleno de curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Kurenai hizo una pausa durante un largo instante, antes de contestar. "¿Cuando usas un jutsu, no sientes una ligera sensación drenante mientras tu chakra se dirige a abastecer la técnica?".

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" le preguntó cuidadosamente Kurenai.

"Es más como alivio," contestó vagamente Naruto, mirando a la lejanía. Entonces pestañeó y asintió, "es como cuando tienes muchas ganas de ir al lavabo, y no puedes ir durante un buen rato, y cuando llegas es verdaderamente…" la voz de Naruto se esfumó mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

Hinata estaba poniéndose colorada, nuevamente, y los hombros de Shino parecían estar temblando. Incluso las comisuras de los labios de Kurenai-sensei se estaban elevando. ¡No era justo! "Me preguntaste que era lo que sentía," dijo finalmente Naruto, presa de la desesperación.

"Estás en lo cierto, Naruto," dijo su jonin mientras asentía con la cabeza. "A pesar de que la elección de tu metáfora ha sido desafortunada, también ha sido bastante descriptiva. Parece que tienes unas reservas de chakra mucho más grandes de lo habitual, lo cual también explicaría tu habilidad para usar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A pesar de que una gran reserva es algo deseable en un shinobi, la mayoría no desarrollan una capacidad tan grande hasta que han perfeccionado las técnicas básicas de control sobre el chakra. Necesitas practicar para limitar la cantidad de energía que permites… _fluir_… a tus jutsus, comenzando con este. Riega cualquier planta al lado del camino que parezca que se haya secado, y mira si puedes reducir el tamaño hasta que sea comparable al de Shino y Hinata".

Naruto asintió, agradecido de que algo útil hubiese salido de su catástrofe, a parte de haber conseguido ponerse en ridículo.

"En el futuro," continuó Kurenai, "cuando aprendamos nuevos jutsus, probaré de darte una aproximación de cuanto chakra tendrás que usar, en relación a este". Ella sonrió. "No querríamos que nos destrozases nuestras ropas con un jutsu limpiador, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se rió ante la imagen mental, y se preguntó por que Hinata chilló y apartó la mirada.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su sensei, Naruto empleó la mayor parte de la tarde regando varios puntos del camino. Hinata le contempló atentamente cada vez que hacía una pausa para practicar sobre algún arbusto especialmente reseco. Sorprendentemente, pensó, eso no le puso nervioso. Supuso que estaba acostumbrado que Hinata le mirase mientras practicaba los ejercicios de control sobre el chakra.

Tras el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, no había tenido muchos problemas con el chakra rojo. Según Hinata, ella todavía podía ver, ocasionalmente, trazas rojizas saliendo de sus puntos de chakra, recorriendo la superficie de su piel, pero ya no parecían estar interfiriendo tanto. Dado lo que Naruto sabía sobre la posible fuente de ese segundo chakra, no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Si ese estúpido zorro lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ya se debería haber dado cuenta de que arruinar el entrenamiento de Naruto sólo haría que fuese más probable que _ambos _muriesen en una misión. Pero claro, esa cosa era un demonio, así que Naruto no estaba seguro que siguiese los preceptos de la lógica en sus acciones.

Finalmente, Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo se debía sentir cuando ponía la cantidad exacta de chakra en el jutsu. La primera vez que lo consiguió, Hinata le mostró una amplia sonrisa, la primera autentica que había visto en ella desde que salieron de Konoha, rápidamente perdió el control del jutsu y dejó caer un chorro de agua sobre las raíces del pobre arbusto. La cara de Hinata se desilusionó tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Hinata parecía decaída de nuevo, pero al final se recuperó y también mostró una leve sonrisa.

"Sabes," dijo Naruto, mientras se movían rápidamente por el camino para encontrase de nuevo con Kurenai y Shino, "es agradable estar fuera de Konoha, aunque sólo sea durante una temporada".

"Hai," contestó Hinata, asintiendo lentamente.

"Es una de las cosas agradables de ser un shinobi, creo," continuó Naruto. "Viajas mucho, mientras vas de misiones".

"¿Naruto?" le preguntó en voz baja Hinata.

Naruto se giró para mirar de frente a Hinata.

La cara de la muchacha se había vuelto muy seria y le contempló con unos ojos muy abiertos. Su boca se abrió y se cerró una vez, sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella. Entonces tragó saliva y fue capaz de hablar. "¿A-alguna vez has pensado en irte de Konoha?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Mientras Hinata le hacía la misma pregunta que él mismo se hizo el día anterior, Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de los odiosos ojos de los aldeanos, y de la forma en que actuaban. La actitud de los cuales se volvía un poco más sumisa cuando sus compañeros de equipo estaban alrededor suyo, aunque Naruto probaba de evitar a los más odiosos cuando estaba junto a su equipo. Él pensaba que lo había hecho bien, ya que ni Shino ni Hinata le habían preguntado sobre eso. Pero la pregunta de Hinata, combinada con la mirada de su rostro, le mostraron que ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento, Naruto se sintió desnudo, como si le hubiesen pillado tras haber salido de la ducha.

El rubio shinobi no necesitó preguntar si su cara estaba mostrando alguna emoción, porque Hinata giró repentinamente la cabeza. Naruto entendió que ella no estaba intentando avergonzarle, pero recordar como había perdido el control sobre sus expresiones faciales le hizo sentirse incómodo. "G-gomen," dijo ella, estudiando un pino que en algún momento parecía haber sido golpeado por un rayo, "eso no es algo de mi incumbencia".

"Puedes preguntármelo," dijo rápidamente Naruto. "En verdad no lo sé. Probablemente no" le aseguró "Konoha es mi hogar. No puedo convertirme en Hokage si me marcho, ¿verdad? Además, alguien tiene que manteneros entretenidos con 'desafortunadas metáforas', añadió sonriendo mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

"¡Hai!" dijo ella, y pareció relajarse un poco. Naruto se dio cuenta de que probablemente, ella estaría preocupada por tener que conocer a un nuevo compañero de equipo si él se escapaba de Konoha, lo cual era comprensible. Con la suerte que tenía les tocaría un idiota como Sasuke, que estaría demasiado ocupado pareciendo guay, en lugar de vigilar correctamente sus espaldas.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, Naruto sintió que ya tenía dominado tanto lo del jutsu para recoger agua como lo de limitar su salida de chakra. Kurenai les guió fuera del camino durante varios minutos, hasta que encontraron un pequeño claro donde podrían armar sus tiendas de campaña. Hinata se prestó voluntaria para recoger las piedras necesarias para preparar un pequeño fuego, mientras que los demás se aventuraron dentro del bosque, durante ese rato Kurenai les explicó como tendrían que dividirse las tareas que tendrían que hacer. Con la ayuda de los insectos de Shino, los tres encontraron algunos conejos para cenar. Kurenai les enseñó la forma adecuada de despellejar a los animales cazados. Cuando trajeron la carne a su campamento, Hinata ya había preparado un fuego brillante pero que apenas sacaba humo, encendiéndolo dentro de un agujero que había excavado con la pala desplegable que Kurenai tenía en su mochila. Era suficientemente profundo como para que las llamas no se pudiesen ver a más de unas pocas yardas de distancia.

Naruto se llenó de esperanza al darse cuenta de que Hinata tenía varios puñados de hierbas que había recogido. Esperaba que fuesen especias, porque comer simplemente conejo asado no le apetecía mucho… pero la forma con la que Hinata preparaba los platos, ya tenía ganas de que fuese la hora de comer.

Mientras Hinata sazonaba el conejo sobre el fuego, Naruto y Shino levantaron la tienda que compartirían y Kurenai hizo lo mismo con la tienda de ella y Hinata. Cuando acabaron, ya había anochecido y el apetitoso olor estaba haciendo que el estómago de Naruto estuviese haciendo sonoros ruidos.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Naruto se desanimó al ver que sólo había una barrita energética para cada uno de ellos. Kurenai pareció darse cuenta de su expresión, porque le estaba mirando directamente a él cuando habló. "Comete primero la raciones, luego el conejo. Estoy segura de que Hinata ha hecho un trabajo excelente, el olor es una buena prueba de ello, pero cada barrita está diseñada para contener todos los nutrientes necesarios para un día de intensa actividad," dijo Kurenai. "No quiero ver que queda ni una sola miga. Vamos a estar muy lejos del hospital más próximo. Y no podemos permitirnos que nadie caiga enfermo".

"Hai," dijo Naruto con un tono resignado. Cogió la barrita, la desenvolvió y se la puso en la boca con poco decoro. La mascó lentamente, con frecuentes sorbos de su cantimplora, al final se tragó la pastosa mezcla. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro y cogió la brocheta que Hinata había puesto delante de él. Olía incluso mejor estando tan cerca, especialmente tras la repugnante y sosa barrita. Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que todos los demás estaban cogiendo sus brochetas, asintió a Hinata y dijo "¡Itadakimasu!" con una amplia sonrisa.

La brocheta de conejo estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas, y tuvo que resistir la necesidad de zampársela de un bocado. En lugar de eso, comió poco a poco, saboreando la jugosa carne. Echó un vistazo a Hinata, quien todavía no había tocado la suya, en lugar de eso estaba mirando nerviosamente a sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada de que su comida no les gustase. "¡Hinata!" dijo repentinamente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltase.

"¡Hai!" gritó ella y Naruto casi se echó a reír ante la expresión de su cara.

"¿Qué has puesto en el conejo?" le preguntó.

"Algunas hierbas que he encontrado," le contestó indecisamente. "¿Está malo?" le preguntó, mientras descendía su cara.

"¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡Está realmente bueno!" le aseguró rápidamente Naruto. "¡No tenía muchas ganas de comer hasta que olí tu comida!"

"Naruto está en lo cierto, Hinata," añadió Shino, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltase un poco cuando habló el normalmente silencioso chico. "Está sorprendentemente sabroso".

Hinata simplemente pestañeó, y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"Ambos están en lo cierto, Hinata," añadió su sensei. Pero entonces frunció el ceño. "Pero eso no significa que debas cocinar siempre. Debemos turnarnos las tareas mientras estamos en una misión".

Naruto frunció el ceño a su profesora durante un momento. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se giró hacia Hinata. "Me ocuparé de ir a buscar la leña y el agua cuando sea tu turno si tu te ocupas de la comida en el mío" se ofreció.

Shino se giró hacia Naruto, asintió tras un momento de silencio "Yo me ocuparé de vuestros turnos preparando las tiendas de campaña y cazando," se ofreció.

El rubor de Hinata se hizo más intenso, pero la voz de Kurenai lo cortó de raíz. "Esperaba algo mejor de ambos," dijo en un tono gélido.

"Esto, Sensei," dijo rápidamente Hinata. "Está bien. Me gusta cocinar".

Kurenai no dijo nada más, pero miró mal, varias veces a Naruto y a Shino mientras comían en silencio sus brochetas. Cuando acabaron Naruto recogió los platos y los utensilios de cocina y entonces se inclinó formalmente ante la rabiosa jonin. "Con tu permiso, Sensei, demostraré que he dominado el uso del jutsu para recoger agua, usándolo con el apropiado nivel de fuerza".

Kurenai le miró durante un momento, pero entonces asintió.

Naruto transportó los platos a dentro del bosque. Mientras salían del campamento, dijo "no quiero que nada más se moje si fallo o si se me va para otro lado".

Sin embargo, acompañó a su profesora mucho más lejos de lo estrictamente necesario. Al final, se detuvo, colocó los platos encima de un viejo tronco y se giró hacia Kurenai. "Antes que nada," comenzó a decir, "me gustaría explicar porque he pedido a Hinata que cambie las tareas conmigo".

"¿Hay alguna razón a parte de que pienses que ella debería cocinar para ti?" le preguntó fríamente Kurenai, "¿O es algo más?".

"Cocino para mi mismo casi cada día," dijo Naruto, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Pero Hinata lo hace muy bien y creo que la hace sentirse mejor".

Kurenai parecía estar un poco perpleja. "Explícate," le dijo. De forma que no sonó precisamente a una petición.

"No estoy seguro del porque," admitió Naruto, "pero eso es lo que me parece. ¿Quizás es porque es tan buena en eso y le gusta hacer algo en lo que es verdaderamente buena? Cuando comenzamos a entrenarnos juntos por las tardes, ella comenzó a traer esos bentos tan grandes y insistió en compartir su comida conmigo. Pasado el tiempo me di cuenta de que siempre traía más que suficiente para ambos. Nunca le pedí que lo hiciera, pero parecía feliz cuando se lo agradecía". Entonces se rascó la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que pasó con el entrenamiento que hizo la noche anterior a nuestra partida, pero espero que permitiéndole hacer la comida, la haga sentirse mejor. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que sepa que nos gusta lo que ha preparado".

Kurenai simplemente le miró durante un rato muy largo. "Parece que os debo una disculpa, a ti y a Shino",

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Pero es verdad que ella cocina mejor que yo," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurenai también sonrió ante su pequeña confesión. "Eso es bastante perceptivo por tu parte, Naruto" dijo como aprobación.

El chico continuó con los hombros encogidos, aunque sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. "Quizás, pero todavía no soy suficientemente perceptivo como para darme cuenta de lo que pasa con ella. Hay algo que va… mal, ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

Kurenai tomó aire. "Tal vez," se permitió decir, "pero no se me permite explicarlo".

Naruto frunció el ceño "No se que hacer," dijo finalmente.

Kurenai pensó acerca de la obvia preocupación del muchacho por su compañera de equipo, y se preguntó si Hinata también se había dado cuenta. "Creo que ya se te ocurrirá algo," dijo finalmente. "¿Ahora, no ibas a demostrarme como has dominado el uso de cierto jutsu?".

De repente Naruto agitó la cabeza. "Hai," dijo mientras se giró hacia los platos y los colocó uno al lado del otro en el tocón. "¡Suiton: Condensación!" gritó mientras terminó de formar los sellos.

Un chorro de agua, de una pulgada y media de amplio salió del vértice de chakra que apareció frente la palma de Naruto. A pesar de que el chorro salía un poco más rápido de lo que debía, limpió bien los platos y utensilios de cocina sin esparcirlos por el suelo.

"Mucho mejor," dijo con aprobación Kurenai. "¿Fue difícil mantenerlo bajo control?" le preguntó.

"Un poco," admitió Naruto. "¿Es por… tú ya sabes quién?".

Kurenai suspiró y asintió. "Creo que sí. Pero prueba de mirarlo por el lado positivo. A largo plazo, creo que será más fácil que aprendas a soltar pequeñas cantidades de chakra que lo que supondría a uno de tus compañeros de clase aumentar su capacidad de chakra a una como la que tienes tú".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Ya lo veo," dijo lentamente. "ahora necesito aprender a emitir la cantidad adecuada de chakra para cada jutsu que conozco".

"Puedo ayudarte con eso," le aseguró Kurenai. "Y si no los sobrecargas demasiado cada vez que los utilizas, descubrirás que fallaran menos".

Naruto parecía pensativo mientras recogía los platos. "¿Por eso no me salió un Bunshin decente durante mi examen de genin, verdad?".

"Pero puedes producir una horda de Kage Bunshins con mayor fiabilidad porque requiere mucho más chakra… y por eso no sobrecargas el jutsu. Eso tendría sentido," concluyó con voz pensativa.

"A veces me gustaría clavar un kunai en este estúpido sello," gruñó Naruto, "y ver si a esa maldita cosa le gusta que se entrometan en sus asuntos".

"No creo que eso fuese una buena idea," dijo Kurenai-sensei en una voz muy baja. Naruto alzó la cara y se dio cuenta de que la cara de su maestra se había vuelto muy pálida.

"No quería decir que me fuese a cortar el ombligo". Dijo rápidamente Naruto. "Simplemente estoy cansado de que esta cosa se entrometa en mi vida".

"Entonces la mejor venganza es vivir bien, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto pareció pensativo, nuevamente, mientras secaba los platos y hacía una pila con ellos. "Supongo que eso será lo mejor" asintió finalmente.

Cuando volvieron al campamento, Shino y Hinata ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña. Según los turnos que habían decidido, Kurenai se ocupó del primero, así que Naruto se retiró a su tienda.

Shino ya estaba en su saco de dormir, con sólo la cabeza visible. "¿Para que quieres exactamente que Hinata se ocupe de la comida?. Asumo que hay una razón a parte de su considerable habilidad," dijo el chico, en voz baja.

"Creo que podría hacerla sentirse mejor," dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y bajaba la cremallera de su saco de dormir. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los pesos. "Asegúrate simplemente de hacerle saber como de bueno está".

"Estaba inusualmente bien preparado, especialmente dadas las circunstancias," dijo Shino. "¿Así qué intentas aumentar su confianza?"

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante un momento, mientras se estiraba y probaba de ponerse cómodo. "Supongo. Hay algo que la está fastidiando. Eso del entrenamiento familiar parece estar liándolo todo.

"Los Hyuugas son un clan altamente respetado," le recordó Shino.

"¿Cómo lo fueron los Uchiha?" le preguntó Naruto, pensando acerca de su último encuentro con Sasuke.

"Punto para ti," asintió Shino.

OoOoOoOo

La noche pasó sin incidentes, y por la mañana se comieron el conejo que sobró. Sorprendentemente estuvo mejor frío, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata se sonrojaba un poco cada vez que él hacía un ruidito de felicidad mientras comía. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, sobreactuando un poco y preguntándose porque encontraba tan divertido tomarle el pelo a la silenciosa kunoichi.

Tras recoger el campamento y continuar su viaje, Naruto le pidió a su sensei que les enseñase otro jutsu mientras caminaban. Tras pensarlo un momento, asintió. Pero sólo si él podía realizar el jutsu para recoger el agua diez veces seguidas sin equivocarse.

La primera vez falló en el noveno intento, pero tras eso fue capaz de hacerlo diez veces seguidas. Kurenai-sensei admitió que, verdaderamente había perfeccionado el uso del jutsu junto a sus compañeros de equipo, e hicieron un breve descanso de la caminata mientras les demostraba una nueva técnica.

"Este es un jutsu de combate," dijo Kurenai con una voz seria mientras les mostraba los sellos. "Tened mucho cuidado cuando lo uséis. Supuestamente fue desarrollado en la Aldea de la Nube, por un shinobi que quedó muy impresionado por las técnicas Jyuuken. En vez de sacar chakra de vuestras manos al atacar, este jutsu os permite convertir una pequeña cantidad de chakra en energía eléctrica, y mantenerla confinada en vuestras manos. Si golpeas a un oponente mientras lo tienes activado, la energía eléctrica se transmitirá a tu objetivo, causándole daño adicional".

Tras hacer a sus estudiantes algunas preguntas generales, Kurenai suspiró y comenzó a dar una gran explicación acerca de la electricidad y como esta actuaba. Naruto lo encontró un poco confuso, pero probó de tomar nota de todo. Después de todo, algún día podría tener que enfrentarse a alguien que emplease ataques eléctricos.

"Así que las armaduras metálicas no serán de mucha ayuda, a menos de que estén aisladas," repitió Naruto, "y no debo usarlo en el agua, a menos que quiera electrocutarme".

Kurenai asintió. "No me puedo creer que no os enseñasen física elemental en la Academia".

"Esto," preguntó Hinata, "¿es tan importante saberlo para un shinobi?".

"El conocimiento inútil no existe," dijo Kurenai en un tono muy serio. Entonces sonrió. "Mientras caminamos, os explicaré como la falta de conocimiento hizo que un jonin fuese derrotado por una persona que acababa de convertirse en chuunin".

Naruto comprendió, mientras que su sensei les explicaba la historia, que estaba probando de enseñarles algo- y probablemente a él en particular. Lo que no comprendía era por que sus anteriores maestros no podían hacer las lecciones tan interesantes como ella. Resbaló y tropezó con los surcos del camino, dos veces, apenas evitando golpearse contra el suelo, mientras Kurenai describió la desesperada lucha.

Cuando su historia llegó a su conclusión y la chuunin herida atrapó la red metálica de su oponente y lo electrocutó, dejándolo inconsciente, Naruto no pudo evitar saltar en el aire y gritar en voz alta.

"Me gusta que encuentres esta historia entretenida, ¿pero recuerda lo que estábamos discutiendo? Preguntó severamente Kurenai.

"Tu oponente ignoró las propiedades conductivas del acero," le contestó Shino, "y no comprendió que cada vez que te atacaba con una arma metálica, estaba dándote una invitación para lanzar un contraataque eléctrico".

"Yo no he dicho que fuese yo la kunoichi que aparece en esta historia," le corrigió discretamente Kurenai.

"¿No lo fuiste? Encuentro difícil de creer que alguien que no participó en esa lucha pudiese recordar los detalles pertinentes," le contestó Shino en un tono razonable.

Kurenai inclinó la cabeza como forma de reconocimiento, pero no dijo nada más.

Naruto practicó los sellos mientras caminaban. Según Kurenai, el jutsu requería un mínimo de chakra cinco veces superior al de recoger agua. Sin embargo, ya que los sellos requerían ambas manos para realizarse correctamente, Naruto tenía que descargar la electricidad antes de volver a intentarlo. Hizo eso, saliendo a un lado del camino y golpeando con la palma de la mano, el árbol más cercano.

La primera vez que lo hizo, quedó decepcionado por lo poco que reaccionó el árbol, la corteza quedó en perfecto estado y Naruto se comenzó a preguntar si había puesto la cantidad adecuada de chakra en la técnica. Así que la próxima vez que lo intentó, incrementó el chakra, pero aún así no dejó marca en la corteza.

Naruto frunció el ceño y canalizó un poco más de chakra en su siguiente intento. Hubo un leve crujido cuando golpeó el siguiente árbol, pero nada más. Frustrado, Naruto frunció el ceño y gruñó "¡Raiton: Agarre Eléctrico!" y esta vez envió un montón de chakra. En ese momento, las palmas de sus manos brillaron con una luz dorada y un crujido que hubiese silenciado a una colmena de furiosos insectos kikai llenó el aire. Naruto golpeó el tronco del siguiente árbol y dejó escapar un "ups" mientras Kurenai gritaba a sus espaldas.

Hubo un brillante destello, seguido por un ensordecedor golpe y Naruto se encontró volando por los aires. Se golpeó contra el suelo, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones mientras se deslizaba sobre la maleza, preguntándose porque le dolía tanto la cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mientras era sermoneado.

"¡No me puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable!" dijo Kurenai mientras se subía por las paredes "¡Podrías haberte matado!".

"Esto," dijo Naruto, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras Hinata sacaba otra astilla de su mejilla. El destello hizo que cerrase los ojos, lo cual probablemente los salvó. Su chaqueta, guantes y el protector frontal bloquearon la mayor parte de la metralla maderera. Él dio gracias a eso, porque los pocos pedazos que lograron clavarse en su carne ya le estaban doliendo mucho. "¿Sensei, por qué el árbol ha explotado así? Antes, cada vez que los he golpeado, ni siquiera les dejé marca".

Kurenai le miró fijamente durante un momento. "Naruto, los árboles tienen raíces en el suelo. De forma que pequeñas descargas eléctricas no les dañan en absoluto".

"¿Entonces por qué este último ha explotado?" le preguntó.

"¡Porqué has puesto demasiado chakra en la técnica!" le gritó. "¡Tanta corriente eléctrica pasó a través de la madera, sobrecalentó la savia que había dentro, convirtiéndola en vapor que hizo explotar el árbol!. ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando un rayo golpea un árbol!".

"¿De verdad?" dijo Naruto, sonriendo a pesar de la sangre que manchaba sus mejillas. Hinata retiró sus pinzas y lentamente le entregó un paño húmedo. "¡Eso es genial!".

Kurenai se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se marchó de allí.

"Sería genial," observó Shino, "que en el futuro probases de evitar volver a saltar por los aires".

"Vale, de acuerdo," dijo Naruto mientras se mojaba la cara.

Hinata sacó un pequeño tarro de crema medicinal, pero los pequeños pinchazos parecieron cerrarse solos. Ella frunció levemente el ceño mientras guardaba el tarro en su bolsa.

Naruto se puso de pie y se quitó el polvo y el serrín. "¡Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó ante la forma tan familiar de decir su nombre.

"Quizás deberías evitar practicar ningún jutsu más hasta que lleguemos a la frontera," dijo Shino, mientras volvían a cargar con sus mochilas.

"¿Es qué ahora eres Sensei?" refunfuñó Naruto. _Él _pensaba que el Raiton Jutsu era totalmente bestial. No era culpa suya no saber que el árbol explotaría.

"No" le contestó Shino, "pero nuestras ordenes son relevar al equipo de Dariketsu antes del anochecer, y llegaremos tarde si hay más retrasos".

Naruto miró al sol del atardecer y pareció abatido "¡Oi,!¡Vamos!" exclamó y volvió a ponerse en camino.

OoOoOoOo

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse por el este cuando Kurenai ordenó que se parasen.

"¿Qué pasa, Sensei?" le preguntó Naruto. Esperaba que no fuese a anunciar que habían fracasado en su misión. ¡Ahora mismo tenían que estar cerca de la frontera!

"Hay algo…" dijo Kurenai, mirando alrededor. "¿Hinata?" la llamó.

Naruto se giró hacia su compañera de equipo quien estaba a su lado. Sólo que ya no estaba allí. "¡Hinata!" gritó él.

Kurenai ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. "Es sutil, pero… ¡Naruto, el pulso de chakra!" le gritó.

Naruto se dio cuenta que su sensei debía haber detectado un genjutsu e inmediatamente comenzó a acumular chakra, comprimiéndolo en una pequeña y dura esfera. Quienquiera que fuese el lanzador del genjutsu lo debía haber echo entre los escaneos de Hinata con el Byakugan. Aunque sacar a Hinata antes de que pudiese detectar el genjutsu era lógicamente acertado, Naruto se cabreó. "¡Naruto Higi: Pulso de Chakra! Dijo gruñendo cuando sintió que iba a explotar. Y liberó la pulsación.

Los árboles de su alrededor vibraron mientras la onda de chakra pasó a través de ellos. Tres árboles fueron reemplazados por figuras vestidas con mantos oscuros. Un brazo salía de uno de los mantos, sosteniendo a Hinata, quien colgaba sin fuerzas como si estuviese dormida.

Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ese individuo cuando los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se movió repentinamente. Sus manos se lanzaron como un relámpago contra el brazo de su captor y de repente estaba girando en el aire como una muñeca que hubiese sido lanzada por un niño descuidado. Hinata giró en mitad del aire, estabilizando su caída y consiguió aterrizar de cuclillas al lado de Shino.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, mientras sus manos formaron un sello muy conocido para él. "Kage Bunshin no-"comenzó a decir, pero se paró cuando sintió la mano de Kurenai agarrar su hombro. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápidamente?

"¿No eres un poco mayor para estos juegos, Dariketsu?" preguntó su sensei en un tono de voz _muy _desaprobador.

La figura de en medio resopló y se quitó la capucha. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos, aún más negros, la miraban fija y despectivamente. "¿Ahora te tienen de niñera, Yuuhi?". Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

Naruto apretó los dientes, pero sintió que la mano de Kurenai le estaba apretando el hombro más fuertemente y se detuvo. Las uñas de su maestra se sentían _afiladas_.

"Ni en tus sueños," contestó Kurenai en un tono gélido."Tienes que volver a Konoha," dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino rojo de su vestido y se lo lanzaba a Dariketsu.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron a más no poder. "¿Es esto algún tipo de broma?" le preguntó mientras abría el sello con un pequeño destello de su chakra.

"No," le contestó Kurenai. "El Hokage está cansado de tu incompetencia. Se supone que debes asegurar la frontera, no provocar a los ninjas de Iwa por tu propia diversión".

"¿Y tú y estos mocosos vais a hacer un mejor trabajo. Habéis perdido la cabeza?" Le preguntó Dariketsu, mientras su cara se volvía más roja a cada instante.

"Somos más que suficientes para conseguir nuestros objetivos," dijo fríamente Kurenai.

El hombre resopló. "La Hyuuga más pequeña que jamás he visto, uno de esos aficionados a los insectos y… ¿es ése _él_?" le preguntó.

Naruto sintió que se le caía el estómago y miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros de equipo. Quería saltar sobre ese idiota antes de que dijese nada más, pero la mano de Kurenai-sensei era como una barra de hierro clavada en su hombro.

"Sí, éste es el infame bromista, Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de que sus días de bromista han terminado," le contestó Kurenai. "Él entiende que los shinobis están sujetos a la ley del Hokage, no importa donde se encuentren".

Los ojos de Dariketsu se entornaron mientras miró a Naruto y a sus compañeros de equipo. Giró la cabeza y escupió "Vale, iremos a presentar nuestro informe al Hokage. Probad de evitar que las bestias sedientas de sangre os maten, mientras estéis durmiendo," dijo en un tono sardónico. "Brand, Chusei, recoged el campamento y dejemos que estos 'shinobis' se ocupen de su misión. Como más pronto nos marchemos, más pronto podremos beber sake caliente".

Un viento surgió de ningún sitio en concreto, haciendo que sus mantos revoloteasen con esa brisa misteriosa. Entonces ya se habían marchado, con sólo un torrente de hojas voladoras, girando rápidamente como prueba de que habían estado allí.

"Baka" gruño Naruto.

OoOoOoOo

Notas del Autor:

Muchas gracias a mis betas, Runsamok y bibliophile20.

"Naruto Higi:" – La Técnica Secreta de Naruto (Sí, es un nombre un poco grandioso para una técnica tan relativamente simple, pero acordaos de quien estamos hablando.)

"Iwa" – Piedra o Roca.

Sí, esta versión de Naruto es algo más pensativa que en canon (a pesar de que a veces sigue metiendo la pata). Pero acordaos de todo lo que ha pasado en los capítulos anteriores… ha estado entrenado bajo la supervisión de Kurenai-sensei durante dos meses. Y casi el mismo tiempo con Gai.

Por favor enviad cualquier duda o preocupación a mi grupo yahoo, Viridian Dreams. El link está en mi perfil de autor.

Matthew.

Notas del traductor II:

Bento: Cajas de comida que generalmente consisten en cinco o más alimentos, tres de los cuales son arroz o productos relacionados con el arroz. Sin embargo cada vez más se están preparando con diferentes productos y en diferentes combinaciones.

Suiton: elemento agua.

Raiton: elemento eléctrico.

Obasan: literalmente abuela, pero aquí el autor lo utiliza como una forma amable en la que Naruto se refiere a esa señora mayor.

En fin, como siempre os agradezco vuestros comentarios, los cuales me dan fuerza para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, el cual tiene un título que es muy sugerente "Primera sangre"…

Hasta la vista


	7. Primera Sangre

Notas del Traductor: como siempre Naruto no nos pertenece ni a mí ni al autor inglés del fanfic.

OoOoOoOo

Capítulo Siete

Ya que tenían que patrullar un par de millas dentro de su propia frontera, el Equipo 8 tuvo que preparar su propio campamento bien lejos de la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Kurenai simplemente agitó la cabeza cuando en la primera patrulla que realizaron, descubrieron los sutiles rastros del campamento de Dariketsu. Se habían asentado en un pequeño claro, a plena vista de la frontera real. Naruto supuso que el Hokage había estado en lo cierto…esos bakas estaban buscando camorra si habían hecho eso.

Naruto probó de prestar mucha atención en como Kurenai les hacía hacer las cosas, porque siempre había una razón tras ello… como en la forma en que variaban de forma aleatoria sus modelos de patrulla, para hacer más difícil que alguien ser acercase a ellos sin ser detectado. Era embarazoso, pero a veces le tenía que preguntar el porqué. Como mínimo ella no le regañaba por ser estúpido cuando le hacía esas preguntas.

En lugar de eso, parecía complacida de que él quisiese saber las respuestas. Sin saber por que, eso había comenzado a molestarle, hasta que finalmente también decidió preguntárselo. Algún tipo de instinto le hizo esperar hasta que Shino y Hinata comenzaron a entablar un combate de entrenamiento, porque no estaba seguro de cual sería la respuesta.

Kurenai observó a sus estudiantes mientras peleaban. Correr mientras patrullaban estaba mejorando su velocidad y resistencia, pero ella dijo que quería que se entrenasen un poco mientras no estuviesen vigilando. Si estaban muy cansados, ella pasaba a lo que Naruto reconocía como 'modo clase' y les hablaba sobre cosas que necesitaban saber. Normalmente eran interesantes, pero también era cuando a ella le gustaba que le hiciesen preguntas. ¿Por qué debía ser?

"Esto, Sensei," dijo en voz baja Naruto, mientras Hinata desviaba con la mano el puñetazo de Shino y lanzaba un golpe contra su abdomen, que rápidamente le forzó a echarse hacia atrás. Ella todavía llevaba los pesos, pero cada vez la frenaban menos. Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo si ella se habría dado cuenta.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" le contestó Kurenai.

"Er, últimamente te he estado haciendo un montón de preguntas," dijo, pero su voz se esfumó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso sin sonar como un baka?

"Sí," dijo ella, con los ojos fijos en los combatientes, "Estoy contenta de que estés tomando un papel más activo al aprender estrategias y tácticas.".

"Pero, es eso," dijo Naruto, ahora sus palabras salían con mayor facilidad. "¿Por qué estás tan contenta de que te haga todas esas preguntas? ¡Casi todos los profesores de la Academia se enfadaban cuando las hacía!"

"¿Todos menos Iruka?" le preguntó gentilmente, Shino alargó la mano para forzar a que Hinata se retirase momentáneamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Iruka es diferente. Al igual que yo, creció sin padres, así que me da cuartelillo."

"No," dijo firmemente Kurenai, "no lo hace. Está haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Evidentemente, es uno de los pocos instructores que lo hacen."

"¿Nani?" le preguntó Naruto, mientras confusamente juntaba las cejas.

Kurenai suspiró. "¿Naruto, por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¿Estás buscando atraer mi atención? ¿Estás probando de retrasarme para que no empiece un tema nuevo? ¿O simplemente estás probando de irritarme?"

"¡No Sensei! Dijo rápidamente Naruto, ¡Pregunto simplemente porque quiero saber!"

"Exactamente," murmuró Kurenai mientras Hinata saltaba sobre la patada en barrido de Shino. "Un estudiante que verdaderamente _quiere _aprender es una bendición para su profesor. ¿Por qué querría desanimarte de hacerlo?".

"Pero… los instructores querían…" la voz de Naruto se esfumó. "¿Es por mí, verdad?" preguntó fríamente.

"No exactamente," dijo Kurenai con una voz que apenas parecía un susurro. "Naruto, no voy a excusar su comportamiento, pero creo que podría ayudarte que lo entendieses. Cuando el Kyuubi atacó, fue como un desastre natural. Fue imparable. Yo estaba a varias millas de distancia de la batalla y a pesar de todo pude sentir… eso. Más chakra e intento asesino del que jamás imaginé que fuese posible que existiera. Nunca tuve tanto miedo en toda mi vida, e imagino que eso mismo les pasó a todos los demás. Entonces fue derrotado, pero el precio fue la vida del Yondaime. Es difícil explicar como todos queríamos al Cuarto Hokage, pero creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiésemos dado nuestra vida en su lugar, si eso hubiese sido posible. Pero él ya se había ido, y también el demonio responsable de su muerte. Todo el mundo estaba furioso y lloraba por la muerte del Hokage y de todos aquellos que también perdieron la vida en ese día… y no había ninguna válvula de escape real para ese sufrimiento y esa rabia. Sé que el Tercero y el Cuarto Maestros Hokages querían que fueses visto como el salvador de la aldea, pero no creo que eso fuese posible, no con todo el mundo lleno de rabia. Especialmente ya que sólo había una vía de escape obvia para esa rabia…"

"Yo," Naruto acabó la frase sin mostrar interés. Tras otro rápido intercambio de golpes, Hinata y Shino se separaron con un salto, jadeando al aterrizar.

"Es difícil romper un hábito arraigado," dijo Kurenai, pasando un momento al modo clase, "pero una vez que alguien consigue ver tu yo real, no vuelven a verte como un demonio, ¿verdad?".

"No, no lo hacen," dijo Naruto tras un suspiro. "Pero estuve en la Academia durante _años_, y parece que Iruka fue el único que se tomó la molestia de hacerlo. Todos los demás instructores estaban, simplemente intentando vengarse de mi prisionero haciéndome sentir estúpido".

"Como he dicho, no voy a excusar su comportamiento," le dijo Kurenai, "pero también sé que Iruka se preocupa realmente de ti. Cuando escuchó el incidente con el espía, pensó que yo te había ordenado que luchases contra él… hasta que se lo expliqué todo, parecía que quería matarme."

Naruto quedó mortificado al saber que Iruka casi ataca a otro shinobi por su culpa, y aún más a una jonin. Pero de una forma que no podía comprender, también sintió una extraña y cálida sensación al saber que Iruka se preocupaba tanto de él. "G-gomen," dijo tímidamente, como forma de disculpa.

"No es necesario que te disculpes," dijo Kurenai. "Estoy contenta de haber podido ver sus auténticos sentimientos. Tuvimos una conversación muy productiva, y creo que en el futuro podré llamarle amigo. ¿Pero te das cuenta de por qué mi actitud acerca de las preguntas puede ser a veces, diferente de lo que anteriormente has experimentado?".

Naruto se vio confuso durante un momento y entonces asintió. "Porque los demás querían que permaneciese ignorante y fracasase como ninja… esa es la única forma que encontraron para devolvérsela al Kyuubi."

"Ése es un resumen bastante acertado," dijo Kurenai mientras Hinata conectaba un buen golpe en el hombro de Shino, haciendo que él cayese hacia atrás. "Entender y analizar las motivaciones de los demás, basándose en observaciones indirectas, es una habilidad valiosa de cultivar para un shinobi. Y mucho más para un Hokage."

"Todo es una lección contigo, ¿no es verdad?" le preguntó Naruto, medio en broma.

"Por supuesto," le contestó suavemente Kurenai mientras se levantaba. "Tenemos mucho que hacer, y ahora yo soy la responsable de vuestra educación."

Naruto pestañeó mientras absorbía esa afirmación. Apenas escuchó cuando Kurenai dio una crítica detallada de la lucha que acababan de ver juntos.

OoOoOoOo

Todo estaba tranquilo, como mínimo al principio. Cuando Kurenai estuvo segura de que su resistencia y reservas de chakra estaban listas para la tarea, comenzaron a seguir sus rutas de patrulla, por encima de los árboles en lugar de ir por el suelo. Tras dominar los ejercicios de caminar por el agua, usar el chakra para mantener el equilibrio en las ramas de un árbol fue fácil.

Antes de que se acabase el día, estaban saltando de árbol en árbol, incrementando sutilmente la fuerza de sus piernas con pequeñas cantidades de chakra para mejorar su distancia de salto. Incluso con sus pesos, Naruto podía hacer saltos de veinte metros desde una posición fija, sin cansarse demasiado. Sin embargo él se aseguraba de dirigirse a ramas que fuesen lo suficientemente robustas como para soportar su peso extra. Golpear el suelo con su cabeza fue algo que no quiso repetir.

Aunque ese método les hacía ir más rápidos, Kurenai les avisó de no usarlo en territorio hostil, o cuando sintiesen que les podían estar tendiendo una emboscada. Era muy difícil esquivar un kunai cuando estás en mitad de un salto y aterrizar sobre un sello explosivo puede arruinarte el día.

Con una pequeña y sutil suplica, Naruto persuadió a Kurenai para que les enseñase más jutsus. Al principio fue un poco embarazoso de admitir, pero ella le enseñó porque tenía tantos problemas usando la técnica de substitución, Kawarimi no Jutsu. A veces funcionaba, como cuando emboscó a Sasuke-teme, pero muchas veces más le fallaba.

Tal y como ella sospechaba, Naruto estaba enviando _demasiado _chakra a la técnica, lo cual en un primer momento sorprendió al joven genin. Él pensaba que mover su cuerpo en un instante y reemplazarlo por un objeto cercano requeriría un montón de energía. Kurenai-sensei simplemente negó con la cabeza y le explicó que si una técnica tan común requiriese tanto chakra como el que él usaba, mataría a cualquiera que intentase usarla, a menos que fuese un jonin.

Era un poco inquietante, el darse cuenta de la cantidad de chakra extra que él tenía en comparación con otros… bueno, ninjas _normales. _Por supuesto, como Kurenai señaló, con el control de chakra tan malo que tenía, malgastaba tanto que no era evidente. Pero tras esa charla le prometió trabajar con él, hasta que fuese tan eficiente como ella. Naruto no podía esperar… quería enseñar a todo el mundo que lo suyo no eran solamente fanfarroneos.

El repertorio de ninjutsus de Kurenai era bastante ecléctico. Parecía conocer técnicas de una gran variedad de estilos. Su sensei les volvió a contar su lema "no existe el conocimiento inútil" cuando Shino les preguntó acerca de la nueva técnica, la cual era un Doton Jutsu. "Doton: Wana" permitía moldear el chakra para influir en el suelo que rodeaba al objetivo. Requería tocar el suelo mientras liberabas el chakra moldeado. Haciendo que la tierra se moviese alrededor de los pies del objetivo, frenándolos o atrapándolos, era realmente útil si se usaba correctamente.

Ese jutsu era especialmente delicado para Naruto, ya que si usaba demasiado chakra en la técnica, el suelo simplemente se licuaría bajo los pies de Kurenai, permitiéndola salir con un simple paso. Afortunadamente, todo el tiempo que pasó para controlar el Suiton: Gyoushuu le sirvió de mucho, y dominó la técnica casi tan rápido como Shino y Hinata.

Estuvo un poco perplejo cuando finalmente le salió bien. Hinata estaba intentando disculparse por algo, pero cuando le preguntó que era lo que ella había hecho mal, no se lo dijo. Recordando las palabras de Kurenai, simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho no estoy enfadado contigo. Eres una buena persona, Hinata, así que sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención."

Por alguna razón, ella se giró y rápidamente se fue de allí. Naruto se giró hacia Shino con una expresión confusa, pero el experto en insectos no dijo nada. De nuevo, Naruto tuvo la extraña impresión que Shino se estaba riendo de él. Esperó que la próxima vez Kurenai les enseñase un Katon jutsu, de forma que 'accidentalmente' pudiese quemar el cuello de la chaqueta de Shino.

OoOoOoOo

En su segunda semana de patrulla, el Byakugan de Hinata captó indicios de sutiles movimientos en los bordes de su campo de visión. Cambiaron su ruta para perseguir a lo que parecía un shinobi y lo siguieron hasta la frontera. A pesar de lo rápido que iban, consiguió atravesar la frontera antes de que pudiesen atraparlo, y Kurenai les hizo detenerse cuando estaban a varios metros del límite invisible con el país vecino. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del claro que el equipo de Dariketsu había usado como campamento.

En el otro lado del claro, en el lado de la Tierra de la frontera, habían cuatro figuras que parecían tener la altura de Kurenai. Naruto se preguntó cual de ellas había violado la frontera, conduciéndoles hasta aquí. Miró a derecha e izquierda, sintiéndose frustrado, atento a un posible ataque sorpresa. El Byakugan de Hinata estaba activo, y un ligero movimiento en la hierba que rodeaba los pies de Shino le indicó que sus insectos también se estaban desplegando. Unos pocos se movían por el aire, alrededor de su anfitrión.

"¿Hemos satisfecho vuestra curiosidad?" gritó Kurenai.

"Un poco," le contestó el más alto de los cuatro ninjas de la Roca. Todos ellos vestían con prendas de color marrón rojizo y grises neutrales, con las partes inferiores de sus rostros también cubiertas. "Me siento un tanto ofendido de que Konoha haya enviado a un grupo de niños para equipararnos."

"No hemos venido aquí para competir con vosotros," dijo Kurenai firmemente. "El Hokage no quiere que haya más incidentes en este trozo de la frontera. Dariketsu fue retirado por ese motivo."

"¡Qué pena!" gritó el líder con una risita malvada. "Era divertido tomarle el pelo, aunque fuese un poco predecible."

Naruto no quería atraer la atención sobre él… pero tras la larga persecución por los árboles había comenzado a sentir mucho calor. Lentamente se bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, de forma que el aire fresco de la mañana le pudiese refrescar.

A pesar de lo leve que fue ese movimiento, captó la atención de los ninjas de la Roca. Naruto se quedó paralizado cuando sintió las repentinas ráfagas de intento asesino, irradiando al otro lado del claro. Sus oídos se tensaron para captar los susurros que intercambiaron los ninjas Iwa, pero apenas pudo escuchar un par, como "bastardo", "relámpago" y "amarillo". No tenía mucho sentido, pero se quedó completamente quieto, no queriendo hacer nada hasta que Kurenai diese la señal.

"Veo que vuestra misión no es tan inocente como había imaginado," dijo el líder de la Roca mientras sus hombres se dispersaban y desaparecían entre los árboles. "No nos encontraréis desprevenidos cuando vengáis a por nuestras vidas."

"De vuelta a los árboles," susurró Kurenai. Naruto esperó hasta que Shino y Hinata estuviesen a mitad de camino antes de marcharse del claro. Sus sentidos parecían estar extraordinariamente agudos, ya que casi podía escuchar cada brizna de hierba flexionarse bajo sus sandalias.

Mientras él entraba en la arboleda, Kurenai le mantuvo vigilado. Rápidamente dejó de fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Shino y Hinata, verificando sus posiciones. Ella asintió y les hizo el gesto de que la siguieran. Como previamente habían planeado, Hinata aceleró hasta ponerse al lado de Kurenai. Su Byakugan estaba activado y ella comprobaba que en el camino no hubiese ninguna trampa o emboscada. Shino les seguía justo detrás y Naruto estaba un poco más lejos. Si alguien de su equipo era atacado, estaba en posición de verlo inmediatamente y contraatacar. Y si él era el objetivo, Hinata, con su visión de trescientos sesenta grados advertiría a los demás.

Kurenai-sensei les guió por una tortuosa ruta, tirando hacia atrás varias veces para comprobar que nadie les seguía. No encontraron nada más peligroso que un ciervo asustado, así que finalmente volvieron a su campamento.

"E-esto, Sensei," dijo Hinata cuando se detuvieron. "¿Qué ha pasado allí?"

"No estoy completamente segura," dijo Kurenai, frunciendo el ceño.

"Su repentina agresividad es inquietante," dijo Shino de forma grave. Naruto sólo pudo asentir para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero.

"A través de sus máscaras, pude leerles los labios, un poco," dijo Hinata ruborizándose. "¿Qué significa 'El relámpago amarillo'?"

Kurenai se puso tensa ante las palabras de Hinata, y se giró para mirar atentamente a Naruto. "Supongo… si lo vieron a lo lejos… y sin poder calcular bien su altura…" murmuró. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sus tres genins fruncían el ceño confusamente.

"Vale, creo que ya sé que ha pasado," dijo la jonin. "Todos habéis visto la escultura del Cuarto Hokage en el acantilado que se ve desde Konoha, ¿verdad?"

Los tres asintieron.

"Bueno, desde lejos, Naruto tiene un cierto parecido con el Yondaime," continuó.

"¿También era rubio?" la interrumpió Naruto.

"Sí," le contestó Kurenai. "Es por eso y por un jutsu especial suyo, que era conocido como 'El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha'."

"¿Pero por qué el parecido de Naruto con el Cuarto Hokage ha causado tal reacción?" preguntó Shino, antes de que Naruto pudiera hacerlo.

Kurenai tomó aliento y se sentó en un tronco que había cerca del fuego. "Bueno, como sabéis, antes de que nacieseis hubo una guerra entre Konoha y la Aldea Oculta de la Piedra." Hizo una pausa mientras todos asentían. "Antes de convertirse en Hokage, el Yondaime fue un jonin que luchó en muchas batallas. Era conocido por sus inteligentes planes y su hábil liderazgo. Se sospecha que los dirigentes de la Roca sabían eso y querían quitarlo de escena. Los historiadores shinobi no están seguros de porque los ninjas de Iwa fueron a por sus estudiantes, pero sabemos que uno de ellos fue asesinado, un Uchiha llamado Obito."

Kurenai hizo una pausa, tomando aliento de nuevo. "Lo que fuese que esperasen conseguir al matar a uno de los estudiantes del Cuarto, no sucedió. Tras traer de vuelta a la aldea a sus demás estudiantes, él volvió a los campos de batalla y… bueno, al acabar la guerra, cerca de la mitad de los shinobis de Iwagakure habían caído ante los ataques que encabezó 'El Relámpago Amarillo'."

Naruto sintió que su boca se había caído al suelo. Eso no era lo que les habían enseñado en la Academia. "¿É-él _mató _a la mitad de la aldea?" preguntó conmocionado.

"Sólo a los shinobis. Estábamos en guerra," dijo gravemente Kurenai, "y eso es lo que pasa en una guerra. Hay gente que piensa que el Sandaime es débil porque favorece la paz… a esos yo los llamo estúpidos."

Naruto se sacudió la cabeza. "¿No pueden creer que verdaderamente sea el Cuarto Hokage, verdad? ¡Quiero decir, ¡eso es una locura!"

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza. "No, a pesar de que la gente asustada tiende a creer cosas irracionales. Pero pueden creer que fuiste enviado específicamente para intimidarlos o provocarlos. No creo que el Hokage anticipase esta reacción cuando nos asignó la misión. Afortunadamente, eso les animará a permanecer en su lado de la frontera, por ahora."

"Si no lo hacen, lo sabré," añadió Shino. "Estuvieron suficiente tiempo como para que uno de mis aliados se subiese a cada uno de ellos. Eran hembras de insectos Kikai, de forma que rápidamente sabré si están dentro del radio de olfato de uno de mis centinelas."

"Muy bien, Shino," dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa. "A pesar de que fueron ellos quienes iniciaron este encuentro, al adentrarse en el territorio de País del Fuego, esta situación nos ha resultado beneficiosa."

Naruto recordó las palabras de Kurenai y probó de permanecer optimista mientras recogía madera para cocinar. Pensar que el heroico Yondaime había matado tanta gente le hizo sentirse mal, pero Kurenai está en lo cierto… era una guerra, y supuso que él no tenía muchas opciones. Y ninguno de ellos la tendría si la guerra volvía a surgir de nuevo. Se preguntó quienes eran esos estúpidos de los que Kurenai habían hablado, y decidió ser un poco más simpático con el Hokage la próxima vez que viese al viejo.

El rubio genin volvió a sus deberes, pero en los años venideros volvería a pensar mucho sobre esta conversación.

OoOoOoOo

El primer indicio de problemas vino por parte de Hinata, cuya cabeza giró repentinamente hacia los lados mientras estaban en una patrulla rutinaria.

"¡Sensei!" siseó ella.

Naruto, quien en ese momento estaba comenzando a saltar al siguiente árbol, se encontró con un solo pie tocando la corteza, así que incrementó su chakra en ese pie y con dificultad permaneció en esa rama. Hinata estaba mirando a la derecha de su rumbo actual. "Están bajo un genjutsu," dijo mientras se estremecía y rápidamente se lanzó hacia delante. Naruto vio como cuatro objetos oscuros cayeron al suelo donde Hinata había estado y supo que ella se había deshecho de los pesos.

"Hinata," gritó Kurenai, intentando atrapar a la joven Hyuuga.

Naruto quería seguirla, pero sabía que necesitaba ver lo que estaba pasando. "¡Naruto Majutsu: Pulso de Chakra!" gruñó mientras, apresuradamente atiborraba de chakra su nara, y entonces lo arrojó en la dirección donde había saltado Hinata.

El retroceso casi le hizo caerse del árbol, y la rama donde su pie estaba enganchado con chakra crujió alarmantemente. Pero la onda aumentó de velocidad en dirección a su objetivo, golpeando las hojas de los árboles como una fuerte brisa y haciendo que varias figuras fuesen visibles, bajo un árbol lejano. Tres siluetas de adultos surgieron a la vista, dos de ellos cargaban grandes bultos.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos hombres, o porque Hinata les estaba atacando, pero no iba a dejarla sola. Saltó tras ella, con Shino y Kurenai a pocos pasos tras él.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" gritó Naruto, sus manos formaron una secuencia de sellos muy conocida, mientras se lanzaba contra los hombres. A los tres, se les unió una veintena de clones.

El hombre de la izquierda dejó caer su peso envuelto en ropa y comenzó a formar sellos, sus dedos parecían un borrón. "¡Katon: Gurando Fenikkusu Kachuu!" dijo bruscamente, y tres bolas de fuego surgieron de las yemas de sus dedos, se movieron en espiral hacia delante, dejando trazos de fuego que fueron aumentando a medida que se propagaban. Shino y Kurenai evitaron la mayoría, pero el vórtice de llamas había apuntado directamente a Naruto y a sus clones. En el último momento Naruto cubrió su cara con los brazos y probó de trasladar su chakra para protegerse. El calor que le envolvió fue intenso, y no necesitó escuchar los múltiples reventones para saber que sus clones habían sido destrozados. Cuando salió del túnel de fuego, encontró que el aire fresco era increíblemente dulce. Cayó en el suelo agachado mientras volvía a extender los brazos. Sentía que su cara estaba caliente y escocida, y el olor del aire quemado era increíblemente fétido, pero básicamente estaba de una pieza.

"Maldita sea Kouro, estás perdiendo facultades," dijo el más grande de los desconocidos, "Pensé que ibas a asar a ese pequeño bastardo para la comida." Era alto y muy musculazo, y sólo vestía con unos pantalones holgados y unas botas de campaña. Su cabeza afeitada brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba entre los árboles, y sus fríos ojos negros brillaban como trozos de obsidiana.

El hombre de la derecha llevaba un uniforme azul y negro. Que contrastaba con el que había empleado la técnica ígnea, el cual era rojo y negro. El azul estaba parando los ataques de Hinata con un báculo fabricado con brillante hielo, pero parecía tener algunos problemas al manejar el arma mientras probaba de sostener el gran bulto que estaba cargando.

Finalmente, gruñó de pura exasperación y lanzó el bulto al aire, lanzó un golpe ascendente con las dos manos hacia Hinata. El báculo se movió como un destello, pero la Hyuuga fue incluso más rápida al saltar hacia arriba, coger el bulto con ambas manos y cargárselo a la espalda, mientras que el impulso combinado la hizo dar vueltas hasta el tronco de un árbol. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto mientras que los pies de Hinata se aferraban a la dura corteza y ella corría por el tronco sin detenerse ni un momento. Giró en una rama muy grande y comenzó a correr boca abajo, sin ni siquiera frenarse un poco.

"Maldición, no podemos permitirnos más retrasos. Matadlos a todos," gritó el shinobi más grande. Un instante más tarde, su mano se movió rápidamente hacia arriba y desvió un kunai que Kurenai le había lanzado a la cara.

"¡Será un placer, taishou!" gritó Kouro, sus manos realizaron los sellos en un momento. "¡Katon: Kaenhoushaki no jutsu!" dijo y lanzó una masa de llamas hacia el todavía chamuscado Naruto.

"¡Suiton: Gyoushuu!" dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras completaba los sellos. Era un poco delicado, probar de alinear el vórtice de agua en plano vertical en lugar de uno horizontal, pero esta vez no tendría que preocuparse de contener la cantidad de chakra que enviaba.

Un vórtice de chakra de un pie de ancho se abrió entre ellos y el aire de su alrededor se volvió reseco, desprovisto de toda humedad, mientras un chorro de agua estalló como una manguera antiincendios, interceptando la llamarada.

Naruto apartó la mirada, pestañeando rápidamente, mientras el vapor cubría el campo de batalla. Hubo un leve gruñido de dolor que trajo una sonrisa feroz en sus labios. No había fallado. Un rápido movimiento atrajo la atención de sus ojos hacia un lado.

Cuando Hinata llegó al final de la rama no aminoró la velocidad, en lugar de eso se lanzó hacia el suelo. Giró en pleno vuelo, de forma que sus piernas absorbieron el impacto de la caída, acunando el fajo entre sus manos mientras se ponía de rodillas. En un instante cogió un kunai y cortó la tela para revelar a una niña pequeña, atada y amordazada, con furiosos ojos blancos como los de Hinata.

"En el otro está Konohamaru-kun," dijo Hinata, mientras rápidamente cortaba las cuerdas que aprisionaban a su hermana. Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron y se giró hacia el paquete que Kouro había descartado, pero Naruto fue más rápido. Sus puños se elevaron y se dio un golpe a si mismo en cada hombro, entonces estiró sus brazos hacia delante. De debajo de las mangas de su chaqueta, sus pesos salieron volando y golpearon al ninja en la cara, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Los pesos cayeron al suelo, donde se incrustaron en el suave barro del bosque.

En un instante Naruto había superado al líder, cuyo puño hizo un cráter en el suelo a pocos centímetros de él. Mentalmente, Naruto dio gracias a Gai y a Lee, mientras cogía el otro fajo y lo lanzaba a su sensei. Kurenai lo cogió sin perder ni un segundo, con su kunai dispuesto a cortar las cuerdas.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que él las siguiese. El tío con el báculo de hielo estaba acercándose para recuperar su premio, pero Hinata se interpuso entre él y su hermana, dándole a Hanabi un kunai para que pudiese acabar de liberarse las piernas.

El báculo salió disparado hacia delante, pero esta vez Hinata estaba preparada, y lo rompió en pedazos con un golpe Jyuuken. Uno de los fragmentos dejó una línea de sangre en su mejilla, y Naruto apretó los dientes en un gruñido feroz.

Una bola de fuego, aumentada con chakra le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas, mientras probaba de prender fuego en el duro tejido de su chaqueta. Naruto rodó hacia delante, sintiendo que le salían ampollas en la nuca. Se levantó haciendo la vertical, mirando tras de si. Kouro estaba comenzando a realizar los siguientes sellos, pero una lluvia de kunais que Kurenai le lanzó le hizo abortar el ataque y saltar hacia atrás. Naruto vio como las hojas de los kunais se clavaban en la tierra hasta que solamente los anillos fueron visibles y tomó nota mental de que nunca debía poner furiosa a su sensei. Flexionó los brazos y se lanzó en el aire, maravillándose de cómo de fácil era sin la mitad de sus pesos. Activó el botón para quitarse rápidamente los pesos de las piernas mientras hacía una voltereta y entonces movió rápidamente las piernas para lanzar los pesos al ninja experto en fuego.

Kouro saltó hacia atrás para evitarlos, siseando de pura frustración. Pero su enfado terminó rápidamente cuando una masa de insectos kikai reptó por sus piernas y el brazo derecho de Shino rodeó su cuello, colocando un afilado kunai en su garganta. Los ojos de Kouro se agrandaron y se quedó quieto como una estatua.

"¡Muy buena, Shino!" dijo orgullosamente Naruto, entonces se giró hacia el tío más grande. El líder se estaba moviendo para ayudar al ninja de hielo contra Hinata. "¡Eh teme! ¡No he acabado contigo! ¡Doton: Wana!" Naruto golpeó el suelo y la tierra bajo los pies de aquel hombre se retorció y rodeó sus botas.

El ninja más grande recuperó el equilibrio tras estar a punto de caer. Entonces se giró hacia Naruto y sonrió. Su piel tomó un brillo metálico y su pie se hundió en el suelo varios centímetros más. Con un tirón, liberó sus pies de la trampa de tierra y comenzó a avanzar hacia el mucho más pequeño shinobi vestido de verde.

"¡Naruto! ¡No!" gritó una voz muy aguda, a pesar de lo áspera que estaba por la mordaza y de cualquier otra cosa que le hubiesen puesto, Naruto pudo reconocer la voz de Konohamaru. "¡No lo hagas! ¡Él, él ha matado a Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto se quedó parado. No se podía mover, ni siquiera respirar. Él no podía haber escuchado eso. No podía. Era imposible. Sintió que su sangre se amontonaba en las orejas, sus dedos se curvaban en garras. Su sangre se transformaba en fuego dentro de sus venas, mientras su mente se desconectaba.

Él vio a Hinata dudar, alejándose con un salto del ninja de hielo y girándose hacia él, con los ojos abiertos. Un rápido jutsu del ninja vestido de azul le lanzó una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo. Gracias a que su Byakugan todavía estaba activado, evitó o bloqueó la mayoría, pero el último la golpeó en un lado de la cabeza. Y cayó al suelo.

Las manos de Kurenai eran casi imposibles de ver, mientras lanzaba otra andanada de kunais. El ninja del hielo esquivó y bloqueó, pero al final acabó con uno clavado en el hombro. Kurenai cargó contra él con una cuchilla en cada mano. "¡Marchaos de aquí! ¡Corred! gritó a los niños que se estaban aferrando cautelosamente a sus piernas. Konohamaru cogió la mano del la pequeña Hyuuga y se adentraron en el bosque.

"¡Ahora!" dijo el líder, mientras pisoteaba el suelo en dirección a Naruto, comenzando a acelerar.

Un repentino bramido de llamas, que venía de detrás de Naruto le hizo girarse, incluso mientras esquivaba un puñetazo que casi le aplastó cuando golpeó con el suelo.

"¡Chico, no necesito usar sellos para usar esto!" Kouro sonrió mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas. Hubo un sonoro crujido cuando los insectos kikai de Shino fueron incinerados. El mismo Shino salió despedido hacia atrás, con su brazo derecho envuelto en llamas. Naruto continuó fintando, probando de mantener a ambos bastardos delante de él apartándolos de Shino y Hinata. El experto en fuego no pareció estar interesado en Shino, porque comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego contra Naruto, haciéndole saltar de un lado a otro mientras estas encendían la hierba seca.

Shino rodó por la hierba, apagando finalmente las llamas mientras salía del claro. La manga derecha de su chaqueta estaba completamente quemada, y por lo que Naruto pudo ver su brazo era una masa rojiza que no tenía muy buena pinta. En contra de toda razón, Shino probó de levantarse, apoyándose con la otra mano. Sus siempre presentes gafas de sol ya no estaban, el joven Aburame intercambió una mirada con Naruto por un momento. Entonces sus ojos de color avellana se pusieron en blanco… lentamente se vino abajo y se quedó inmóvil.

"Vamos," dijo el líder. "Cocinemos a este pequeño bastardo y vayamos los tres contra la jonin, luego nos largaremos de aquí."

"Me hubiese gustado tomarme algo de tiempo con ella y con la otra chica," dijo con lascivia el ninja envuelto en llamas, "pero será como usted ordene. Quédate quieto, chico y haré que esto sea rápido."

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Pensar que esos dos iban a hacer daño a su sensei y a Hinata acabó el proceso que había comenzado con el grito de Konohamaru, el cuál se había fortalecido al ver a Hinata y a Shino caer. Sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

"¡OS VOY A MATAR!" gritó mientras cargaba contra Kouro, cuyos ojos estaban repentinamente engrandecidos. Todo pareció estar cubierto por una neblina rojiza, y vagamente Naruto se dio cuenta de que el chakra rojizo del Kyuubi estaba explotando de su piel. Se preguntó si eso significaba que el sello del Kyuubi se estaba rompiendo, pero en verdad no le importaba, siempre que pudiese detener a esos tres de hacer más daño a sus amigos.

Kouro lanzó una bola de fuego tras otra al pequeño ninja, quien repentinamente ya no parecía un oponente tan ridículo. Las pronunciadas marcas en sus mejillas que se sentían más profundas en su rostro probablemente tenían algo que ver con eso, junto con los marcados caninos que estaban comenzando a hacerle sangrar el labio inferior. Naruto aparto los ígneos misiles con desprecio, ignorando el picor de las palmas de sus manos, que desaparecía casi inmediatamente después de notarlo.

Cuando Naruto se lanzó contra él, Kouro acabó una serie de frenéticos sellos. "¡Katon: Okibi Shounitsujigoku!" gritó mientras las llamas explotaban hacia fuera de su cuerpo.

Naruto atravesó la flamígera onda, sintiéndola como poco más que una cálida brisa a través de la neblina de rabia y del chakra rojizo que parecía alimentarla. Aterrizó sobre Kouro y le hizo caer de rodillas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la garganta de aquel bastardo. Las manos del hombre rasgaron sus muñecas, pero no pudieron mover los brazos de Naruto. La tormenta de fuego de su alrededor ganó en intensidad, mientras que los intentos por liberarse de parte de Kouro se volvieron más frenéticos. Naruto sonrió, saboreando el terror de aquel debilucho, pero un destello gris en una esquina de su campo de visión pareció molestar algo en su mente. Con un tirón, Naruto apartó los ojos del intoxicante terror que emanaba de los ojos de aquel hombre y miró a su izquierda. El jutsu de la tormenta de fuego, aumentado por el mortal terror, todavía se estaba expandiendo. Kurenai y el ninja de hielo, quienes todavía estaban enfrentados en combate mortal, tuvieron que moverse a otro sitio, pero las llamas todavía se deslizaban hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Hinata.

Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen hundido en agua helada. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras partía el cuello del ninja de fuego con un rápido movimiento. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia Hinata, pero el ninja metálico estaba en su camino, con su cara deformada por rictus de odio.

Un enorme puño se elevó y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la cara de Naruto, pero él simplemente levantó una mano y lo detuvo. El hombre gruñó y golpeó con su pie el estómago de Naruto, levantándolo y lanzándolo hacia atrás, hacia el tronco de un árbol medio quemado.

"No sé que tipo de monstruoso poder tienes," le gruñó, "¡Pero yo puedo convertir mi piel en acero sólido! Tienes tan pocas posibilidades de derrotarme como ese estúpido profesor que probó de proteger a esos mocosos. Voy a hacerte pedazos, y luego a tu líder y entonces mataré a tus amiguitos antes de recoger mi premio… y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para detenerme."

En lugar de levantarse, Naruto se puso a cuatro patas, manteniendo el equilibrio con las yemas de los dedos y los metatarsos de los pies. En un instante, se lanzó hacia delante, haciendo que trozos de tierra batida saliesen volando por el aire, tras él. El ninja metálico rió y también se lanzó hacia delante, con su puño preparado para aplastar al descarado mocoso que se había atrevido a matar a uno de sus hombres.

Hubo un sonoro crujido cuando ambos chocaron, y el polvo y los escombros llenaron el aire que les rodeaban. Cuando todo terminó, se podía ver donde un inmenso puño se había estrellado contra el suelo, convirtiéndolo todo en un inmenso cráter de casi seis pies de ancho.

Un puño mucho más pequeño se podía ver sobresaliendo de la amplia espalda metálica. La sangre se vertía desde la herida, juntándose al inmenso charco bajo los pies del gigante abatido.

Manchado de sangre y polvo, Naruto se elevó de entre el brazo y las piernas del hombre muerto. Había conseguido evitar el puñetazo, haciendo que pasase a su lado mientras atravesaba con su puño el pecho de aquel bastardo… pero seguía siendo de acero y pesaba como una tonelada.

Finalmente el rubio genin se liberó y miró a su sensei.

OoOoOoOo

El ninja de hielo, a quien Kurenai reconoció por el Libro Bingo como Lisuke, el puñal de hielo, era sorprendentemente hábil con las armas que creaba, y intercambiaron cerca de una docena de golpes antes de que el estallido de intento asesino, que irradiaba de su genin, la distrajesen fatalmente. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado iba a liberase el Kyuubi?

Viendo su oportunidad Lisuke ató los pies de la jonin con hielo. Instantáneamente ella le lanzó un kunai, pero él ya lo había anticipado y se agachó para evitarlo fácilmente. Otro Jutsu Hyoton inmovilizó sus manos a los lados, dejándola indefensa.

Pero en lugar de matar a su indefensa oponente, el ninja de hielo vio conmocionado como el rubio mocoso explotaba con un feroz chakra rojo y mataba a Kouro, la Llama y a Kazuyo, el Yunque. Girándose a la jonin del muchacho, vio su mejor oportunidad de salir vivo de allí, colocó la punta de su espada de hielo en la garganta de Kurenai y con voz ronca le hizo la pregunta que ardía en su mente. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

La respuesta vino de una dirección inesperada, un susurro que surgió tras su oreja, mientras que la indefensa jonin que estaba delante de él, ondulaba y desparecía. "Kyuubi no Kitsune," fue todo lo que el susurro dijo, sonando casi atemorizada. Eso fue la penúltima cosa que Lisuke escuchó.

La última fue el sordo chirrío del acero afilado clavado en el hueso, mientras un kunai atravesaba la base de su cráneo.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras el genjutsu de Kurenai-sensei ondulaba y desaparecía… y el último de los secuestradores caía como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos. Mientras la neblina rojo desaparecía, repentinamente se sintió horriblemente cansado y dolorido. Tras un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie.

"¿Naruto?" le preguntó Kurenai en voz baja.

"Hai, sensei," contestó "algo raro ha pasado. Yo… creo que ha comenzado a salir o algo así," Él tembló violentamente. Si el Kyuubi estaba a punto de escaparse… se sobresaltó cuando Kurenai puso la mano en su hombro. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a acercarse tanto a él?

Kurenai le miró a los ojos mientras que lentamente recuperaba el aliento y probaba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, "Naruto," comenzó a decir "según lo que me explicó el Hokage," tu sello está diseñado para permitir que parte del chakra del Kyuubi se mezcle con el tuyo. Aparentemente recurres a eso cuando te asustas."

Naruto asintió, sin preocuparse de corregirla. No había estado asustado, había estado _furioso. _"Si no voy a volverme loco y matar a todo el mundo, ¿podemos ver qué tal están Shino y Hinata?"

"Yo me ocuparé de eso," dijo Kurenai mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hinata. "¿Puedes localizar a Sarutobi Konohamaru y a Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"Naruto asintió y tomó aliento. "¡Konohamaru!" gritó a pleno pulmón.

"¿Sí?" respondió una voz que provenía de los árboles cercanos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante Kurenai, quien se había girado hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. "Él nunca hace nada de lo que le mandan hacer," le explicó Naruto.

"De acuerdo," dijo Kurenai. Si le conoces, hazle saber que todo va bien y vigila a Hinata. Creo que sólo está aturdida, yo tengo que ir a ver como está Shino."

Naruto asintió y se desplomó al lado de su compañera de equipo. Estaba preocupado por el brazo de Shino, pero Hinata estaba tan inmóvil, recostada de esa forma…

"¿Naruto?" Susurró Konohamaru. Naruto miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver al pequeño mocoso. Quizás no era tan malo en el arte del camuflaje cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad.

"Es seguro salir," dijo Naruto un poco cansado. "Nosotros… nosotros nos hemos ocupado de ellos. De todos ellos. No harán daño a nadie nunca más." Probó de apartar la imagen de Iruka-sensei de su cabeza, pero esta no quería cooperar, Naruto nunca más podría invitarle a ramen, tal y como se había propuesto hacer, maldita sea.

Los arbustos de su izquierda se agitaron y Konohamaru entró en el claro cuidadosamente, todavía guiaba a la pequeña niña que debía ser la hermana de Hinata. La niña de ojos blancos miró a la inconsciente Hinata con una curiosa falta de interés. "Se pondrá bien," le aseguró Naruto, "sólo le han golpeado en la cabeza."

"No me sorprende que ella fuese derrotada," dijo con voz clara, su acento era culto como el de Hinata, pero la frialdad de sus palabras hizo que Naruto frunciese el ceño.

"Ella. No. Fue. Derrotada," gruñó Naruto. Escupiendo furiosamente cada palabra. "Cargó contra ellos y os rescató, consiguiendo su objetivo. Los ninjas que os secuestraron están muertos y nosotros estamos vivos. _Nosotros _ganamos."

Con algo de dificultad Konohamaru miró a su rival y luego a su compañera de secuestro. "Ah… que bien Naruto-san. Me alegro que Kurenai-sama fuese capaz de derrotarlos."

Naruto se sentó durante un momento, mirando a Hinata. "¿Qué le ha pasado a Iruka-sensei?" preguntó en voz baja.

Konohamaru miró al suelo. Tras un momento comenzó a gimotear sonoramente."Lo siento Naruto. Me pillaron en el patio, pero en el último momento les vi y grité. Sensei probó de detenerlos, pero… el grandullón le golpeó tan fuerte, que oí como se le rompían los huesos. Pero Sensei probó de levantarse de nuevo…"

Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando como Iruka había luchado tan valientemente para salvarle de Mizuki. "Eso suena a algo propio de él."

"El g-grandote le continuó pegando hasta que dejó de moverse. Yo estaba atado y no pude hacer nada, pero me obligaron a mirarle antes de que me pusiesen en el saco. Sensei n-no estaba respirando," sollozó el muchacho.

"Debería haber sido más fuerte si iba a intervenir," dijo inesperadamente la niña. Si se hubiese entrenado correctamente, podría haberlos detenido y ellos no nos hubiesen secuestrado."

"¡Cierra el pico!" gritó Konohamaru a la niña pequeña. Haciendo que se estremeciese como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

Su cara se volvió roja y sus ojos se estrecharon "¡Como te atreves! ¿Sabes quien soy yo? Gruño la chica.

"Él es el nieto del Hokage. Así que creo que te supera," dijo bruscamente Naruto "eso sin contar el echo de que eres una mocosa horrorosa. No me puedo creer que seas la hermana de Hinata, o que ella se haya molestado en rescatarte." Su repulsión y pena por lo que había pasado estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en cólera, y esa mocosa malcriada que había hablado mal de Hinata _y _Iruka-sensei se la estaba buscando.

Naruto se tragó su ira con gran dificultad y miró a Hinata. Su respiración era lenta y regular. Concentrándose en lo que parecía calmarle. Había fallado en proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, pero al menos ninguno de ellos había muerto. A pesar de que Shino había quedado herido de gravedad.

Mientras su estómago se revolvía de preocupación, escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Silenciosamente se puso de pie, levantando las manos en una postura de taijutsu. Konohamaru inhaló rápidamente, mirando fijamente al brazo derecho de Naruto. Previamente escondido bajo el torso del genin, el cuál estaba cubierto de sangre seca hasta el hombro.

Naruto exhaló cansadamente y casi se cayó de rodillas cuando Kurenai ayudó a Shino a entrar en el claro. Tenía el antebrazo derecho cubierto de vendas y la manga de su camisa roja estaba chamuscada y rasgada por el agujero de su chaqueta. Naruto pestañeó. Viendo a lo lejos la inesperada camisa roja, pensó que el brazo de Shino estaba mucho más quemado. Sintió que una leve sonrisa salió de su boca, la primera auténtica de esa mañana.

Finalmente Hinata se movió, girando a un lado mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Cuidadosamente Naruto sacó un pañuelo de su cinturón con la mano izquierda, lo humedeció con su cantimplora y limpió la sangre coagulada de la herida de Hinata.

Los ojos de su compañera de equipo se abrieron repentinamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Todo va bien, Hinata," dijo Naruto. "Les hemos vencido. Tu hermana y Konohamaru están a salvo."

Hinata pareció relajarse un poco ante esas noticias.

"Mi _nombre _es Hanabi," dijo repentinamente la chica pequeña, de forma irritada.

"Tu _nombre _será _cara-en-el-barro _si no te callas," contestó Naruto con una mirada airada.

"E-está bien, Naruto," dijo Hinata en voz baja. "¿Hanabi, estás herida?"

"No, aunque no gracias a ti. Padre estará furioso cuando sepa que has sido la primera en caer." Naruto pensó que la chica sacaba una extraña satisfacción ante sus propias palabras.

Hinata se sentó rápidamente, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos durante un momento. Él miró mal a Hanabi, pero la chica no comentó nada más. ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre esas dos?

Hinata se puso de pie lentamente. Naruto pensó que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, pero un impulso le impidió acercarse a ella para estabilizarla. "Si no estáis heridos, probablemente deberíamos volver al campamento para reagruparnos," dijo Hinata.

"Eso podría ser una buena idea," dijo Kurenai, mirando a Naruto. "Pero deberíamos moderar nuestro ritmo a favor de nuestros invitados."

Se dirigieron a su campamento, caminando lentamente por el suelo del bosque. Tras unos pocos minutos, Naruto sintió que recuperaba la energía y ya no tuvo que concentrase para evitar tropezar. Por supuesto, volver a ponerse los pesos no ayudó en esa situación.

Shino estaba justo delante de él, junto a los dos niños pequeños, ambos parecían tener un poco de miedo del silencioso ninja. Hinata guiaba el grupo junto a Kurenai.

"Hinata," dijo Kurenai, su voz fue transportada a través del tranquilo aire. "Entiendo que estuvieses preocupada por rescatar a tu hermana, ¿pero no crees que hubiese sido mejor que nos hubiésemos preparado un plan de ataque antes de interceptar a los secuestradores?"

"G-gomen, Sensei," dijo Hinata, agachando la cabeza como forma de disculpa. "yo también hubiese preferido hacerlo," continuó, su voz parecía mucho más clara de lo que normalmente estaba cuando se avergonzaba y se disculpaba. "Pero no había suficiente tiempo. Al moverse tan deprisa, si no los hubiésemos interceptado en ese momento, podrían haberse escapado por la frontera con el País de la Tierra."

"Ya veo," dijo Kurenai pensativamente. "Estoy de acuerdo con tu razonamiento, Hinata. Tu acción decisiva no sólo salvó dos vidas, también previno un incidente diplomático, quizás una guerra."

Hanabi dejó escapar un resoplido y Konohamaru la hizo callar, mientras miraba con preocupación a Naruto.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero sintió que su labio inferior se torcía. Si Hinata había salvado sus culos… ¿Por qué su hermana se comportaba así?

OoOoOoOo

El sol se estaba poniendo y Naruto estaba muy contento cuando llegaron al campamento, de forma que pudo sentarse durante un momento… a pesar de que a Hanabi no parecía tener muy buena opinión de su base.

Konohamaru, por otro lado, pensaba que era 'realmente genial'. Naruto sabía que él estaba intentando convertirse en ninja de la Hoja. Quizás esto era un adelanto de lo que podría estar haciendo en unos pocos años, cuando tuviese sus propias misiones. Por otro lado, no sabía decir cual era el problema de Hanabi.

Tras un momento, se puso de pie y se dirigió al riachuelo más cercano. La sangre de sus manos salió bastante fácilmente, al igual que el lodo sanguinolento que se había pegado en sus pantalones. Pero la sangre de su chaqueta se había secado, y tuvo que frotarla a fondo. El duro material quedó empapado cuando hubo acabado. Hizo una mueca y llevó de vuelta la chaqueta a la tienda de campaña, planeando secarla con el fuego.

Sentía el aire de la tarde refrescar su piel, y la brisa hizo que su camiseta negra se moviese rápidamente mientras el se dirigía al fuego. Konohamaru le contempló y le miró atentamente con curiosidad. "¿Qué es eso, Naruto-san?" le preguntó, señalando a las muñecas de Naruto.

Naruto miró atentamente a la abrazadera de piel y metal. "Ah, estos son mis pesos. Me ayudan a incrementar mi velocidad y fuerza."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Hinata levantó la cabeza repentinamente, su expresión se disgustó. Sin decir nada Kurenai abrió su bolsa y le devolvió los pesos a Hinata. Ella los aceptó sonrojándose.

Hanabi le miró con curiosidad. "¿Cuál es el propósito de frenarte al llevarlos puestos?"

Ella no se dio cuenta de Hinata, lo cual fue algo que Naruto agradeció, así que contestó a su pregunta, ignorando el tono de la misma. "Si los llevo todo el rato, mis músculos se acostumbran al peso extra… entonces cuando lo necesito, puedo quitármelos e ir más rápido. Llevarlos cuando entrenas también es bueno para tu resistencia."

"¿Entrenas con los pesos puestos?" le preguntó Konohamaru, con los ojos abiertos.

"Sí," dijo Naruto. "Supe de ellos mientras entrenaba con un shinobi más grande, llamado Rock Lee."

Hanabi dejó escapar una sonrisa. "Le conozco. Es ese ruidoso baka al que Neji-sii-san tiene que soportar en su equipo. Yo no haría nada de lo que él me dijese hacer."

"Fue idea de Gai-sensei," dijo fríamente Naruto, "quién es el sensei de Lee y por tanto también es el sensei de ese Neji. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu 'Neji-nii-san' si su Sensei es un idiota? Ese hombre sabe más de taijutsu que nadie más que conozca."

"¡NARUTO!" gritó una sonora voz, haciendo que Naruto se encogiese de sorpresa. "¡Mi corazón arde al oírte defender mis enseñanzas! ¡Verdaderamente no has olvidado el fuego de tu juventud!"

"¿Gai?" dijo Naruto boquiabierto.

"¡Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee…" dijo Naruto, frotándose los ojos.

Gai y Lee saltaron dentro del claro, obviamente practicando su jutsu "Entrada Dinámica". Fueron seguidos – menos dramáticamente- por varios ANBU que llevaban sus distintivas máscaras animales, una mujer grande y de aspecto duro, un enorme perro negro, un hombre con cabellos negros y ojos blancos, un hombre alto vestido con un abrigo largo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y unas gafas de sol, el cual debía de estar emparentado con Shino. Tenten y un chico con los distintivos ojos de los Hyuuga cerraban el grupo.

Inmediatamente Hanabi corrió hasta el hombre de ojos blancos, vestido con largas ropas del mismo color. Rápidamente le hizo una reverencia y él asintió como respuesta. Débilmente, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se presentó de una forma similar… pero su reverencia no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

La mujer alta gruñó y rascó las orejas del perro negro. "Os dije que los niños habían sido liberados," Refunfuñó. "Su olor no contenía ningún rastro de coacción, y Kuromaru _siempre _puede notar la diferencia.

"Estoy… sorprendido que esos tres fuesen vencidos por un equipo de genins," dijo el hombre de ojos blancos. "Hubiese sido más probable que los ninjas de Iwa robasen su premio, aprovechándose de la permisividad del Hokage."

Naruto frunció el ceño ante eso. Sus contrapartidas en el otro lado de la frontera, sólo habían probado de hacer algo una vez… bueno, que él supiese. A pesar de todo no parecían muy ansiosos de volver a ponerlos a prueba tras su encuentro inicial.

"A pesar de lo improbable que parezca, Hiashi-sama," contestó en un tono cortés el hombre que llevaba gafas de sol, "parece que esos tres ninjas renegados fueron, de echo, derrotados por un equipo de genins." El hombre se dirigió hacia Shino. "¿Cuál es la extensión de tus heridas?"

"He recibido quemaduras de primer grado en mi antebrazo derecho, con algunas de segundo grado en varios puntos cercanos a mi muñeca, junto a una leve intoxicación producida por el humo." Contestó Shino en un curioso tono indiferente. Pero entonces frunció el ceño, lo suficiente para que sus cejas se volviesen visibles. "Desafortunadamente, fui sorprendido por un jutsu ígneo y sufrí significantes perdidas en mi colonia. Estimo que mi capacidad para realizar jutsus con los insectos kikai ha descendido a un sesenta por ciento."

El hombre asintió lentamente. "Fue algo afortunado que no usases más de tus reservas. Sin embargo cuando nos acompañes de vuelta a Konoha, puedes pedir a la reina correspondiente que restaure tu colonia."

Pero Shino hizo que no con la cabeza. "Desafortunadamente, nuestro relevo no vendrá hasta dentro de tres días."

La mujer grande dejó escapar una sonora risotada. "Creo que los ANBU os podrán sustituir durante unos días. La mayoría de vosotros parece que haya pasado por un picador de carne."

"E-esto," dijo Hinata, de forma vacilante. Atrayendo las miradas molestas de los dos varones Hyuuga, que la hicieron titubear por un segundo. "El Hokage nos ordenó permanecer aquí hasta que recibiésemos un mensaje específico," continuó rápidamente, agachando la cabeza.

Naruto pestañeó. Honestamente estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiese dicho eso… sin mencionar lo orgulloso que se sentía de su tímida compañera de equipo. "Hinata está en lo cierto," dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los airados Hyuugas. Aunque de cualquier forma, eso no lo importaba, debían de ser unos idiotas como Hanabi.

Gai-sensei frunció el ceño. "¿Kurenai?" le preguntó.

"Mis genins han resumido correctamente nuestras ordenes," dijo, y el orgullo en su voz fue inconfundible. "Estaríamos fallando al completar nuestra misión si en este momento abandonásemos la frontera… ¿a menos que tengáis ordenes específicas del Hokage?"

"¿Estás desafiando abiertamente mi autoridad?" Preguntó el líder de los Hyuuga en un tono peligroso.

Kurenai levantó la barbilla. "En absoluto," dijo ella fríamente. Pero nuestras órdenes provienen del Hokage, y sólo él puede revocarlas. Usted, Hiashi-sama, no forma parte de esta cadena de mando."

"Nadie desea usurparos vuestra misión, Kurenai-san," dijo rápidamente el padre de Shino, interrumpiendo a Hiashi, el cuál comenzó a mirarlo mal. "Simplemente pensamos que vuestro equipo no está en condiciones de completarla."

"Aprecio vuestra preocupación," contestó educadamente Kurenai, "pero Hinata y Naruto apenas fueron heridos, y la movilidad de Shino no ha disminuido. Además los ninjas de la roca parecen estar… poco ansiosos por probar nuestras defensas."

"¿Se asustaron cuando llegamos, Sensei?" le preguntó Lee a Gai.

"No," contestó Shino. Negando con la cabeza, "creyeron que Naruto era el Cuarto Hokage y por tanto están aterrados de su presencia."

Naruto quería hundirse en el suelo – sin usar un jutsu tipo Doton – cuando todos los adultos se giraron hacia él, conmocionados. Uno de los ANBU soltó un bufido tras su máscara. Naruto supuso que Shino se la estaba devolviendo por todas las veces que le había tirado al suelo, durante sus últimos combates de entrenamiento. "¡Ey, estaban mirándome desde lejos!" Refunfuñó.

"Pues tenía que ser desde _muy lejos_," dijo la mujer del pelo revuelto, riéndose sin control, "¡si pensaron que _tú _eras el Yondaime!"

Naruto frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. La paciente y atenta parte de su cerebro que Kurenai-sensei había estado animándole a desarrollar, se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus payasadas dispersaron la tensión del aire. Muchos de los adultos estaban sonriendo levemente, excepto Hiashi-teme, quien le estaba mirando fijamente y los otros genins que parecían aburridos. Como mínimo nadie estaba mirando mal a Hinata, o actuando como si fueran a obligarles a abandonar la misión.

"Sin embargo," continuó tras un momento la versión adulta de Shino. "mi hijo deberá operar con una desventaja significativa debido a que su enjambre de kikais está casi vacío."

"Mis centinelas todavía están desplegados," contestó calmadamente Shino. Y a pesar de que no pueda ofrecer mucha capacidad directa, las habilidades de Naruto y Hinata han crecido más allá de mis expectativas. Serán más que capaces de suplir mi déficit.

Naruto estuvo un poco avergonzado de que Hinata, comprendiese las palabras de su compañero de equipo antes que él, y se girase hacia Shino medio conmocionada. ¿Estaba elogiando la fuerza de ambos, a su extraña manera? Ya se vio jactándose de ello la próxima vez que viese a Iruka-sensei… En ese momento su estómago probó de ponerse al revés, mientras que lo único que pudo hacer fue controlar su expresión facial.

"Me complace saber que tus observaciones de primera mano probasen ser superiores en términos de exactitud." Contestó el padre de Shino. "Sin embargo, puede haber otra opción. Te dejaré una de mis colonias más pequeñas, y la reemplazaré cuando llegue a Konoha."

"¿U-una segunda colonia?" dijo Shino, tartamudeando por primera vez, que Naruto recordase.

"Sí," contestó aquel hombre. "Estás listo para comenzar a acoger a un segundo grupo, tú también has superado mis expectativas, en lo que se refiere a tu desarrollo. He de elogiar a tu sensei por su sistema de entrenamiento." Hizo una pausa para asentir levemente con la cabeza, hacia Kurenai, quien le devolvió el saludo, sonrojándose un poco. "Ya hemos discutido la teoría para dirigir a múltiples reinas," continuó, "simplemente asegúrate que sus ciclos reproductivos no entran en conflicto y lo harás bien."

"Gracias," dijo Shino mientras su padre ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Naruto probó de no poner una cara rara cuando un gran número de insectos salieron de la manga de aquel hombre y circularon hacia el cuello de la chaqueta de Shino. Sólo mirarles ya le producía un picor en la espalda. Él sabía que era probable que Shino les hubiese marcado con uno de sus insectos como precaución – pero prefería no pensar sobre ello.

Naruto decidió mirar hacia otro lado, antes de que la necesidad de rascarse fuese demasiado grande. Gai-sensei le miró atentamente y asintió gravemente. "Espero que estés manteniendo tu entrenamiento," dijo "Lee ya ha incrementado sus pesos nuevamente."

Naruto hizo una mueca. _Mierda…_ "He entrenado tanto como he podido, pero hemos estado trabajando más en jutsus y control sobre el chakra."

Gai colocó los puños en las caderas en lo que probablemente creía que era una pose alentadora. "Está bien, Naruto. Puedes practicarlos mientras estés fuera. Lee y yo te pondremos en forma cuando vuelvas. También quiero que me comentes la batalla. Esos ninjas renegados eran serios oponentes, y quiero escuchar cuales fueron tus contribuciones en la victoria de tu equipo."

Naruto puso una cara rara, pero asintió y rápidamente cambió de tema. Había una pregunta que le estaba destrozando por dentro. "Er, crees que, uh, el funeral se celebrará antes de que volvamos."

Gai frunció el ceño confusamente. "No vamos a celebrar un funeral para estos criminales, Naruto. Los ANBU se llevarán sus cuerpos para estudiarlos, pero no se merecen nada más por lo que hicieron."

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "No, me refiero a I-Iruka-sensei," dijo como un suspiro. Por algún motivo su garganta estaba a punto de cerrarse. Sólo decirlo ya le hacía ponerse malo.

Gai dejó escapar una risotada, lo cual encendió momentáneamente la ira de Naruto. "Iruka fue gravemente herido, pero lo encontraron a tiempo y se lo llevaron al hospital. Antes de que los ANBU encontrasen el rastro de los secuestradores, me dijeron que esperaban que se recuperase completamente."

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron. "¡YATTA!" gritó mientras saltaba en el aire, levantando los puños. Todos los demás le miraron, algunos con obvia aversión, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

OoOoOoOo

Gai, tras una rápida consulta con Kurenai, comenzó a realizar junto a su equipo un rápido circuito por la zona fronteriza "para practicar" mientras el padre de Shino, Aburame Shibi, acababa la transferencia de la colonia a su hijo. Hiashi permaneció en un lado del campamento, con los brazos cruzados en obvia impaciencia, mientras que la mujer de aspecto rudo (quien había sido presentada como Inuzuka Tsume, ¡la madre de Kiba!), permanecía cerca de él, explicando chistes a los silenciosos ANBU; podría haber recibido mejores reacciones si hubiesen sido chistes _buenos._

"Estoy contenta de que Iruka-sensei vaya a recuperarse," dijo Hinata en voz baja.

"Sí," dijo Naruto. "Siento que me comportase como un mono cuando Gai me lo contó". Él se rascó la nuca mientras su cara se ruborizaba un poco. Recordar el desprecio en las caras de los Hyuuga le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¿Es… malo preocuparse por los demás, Naruto?" preguntó Hinata. "No es nada… nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzado, ¿verdad?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Se lo estaba diciendo o preguntando? Se preguntó si ella lo habría estado reflexionando durante mucho tiempo. "No lo sé, Hinata. En la Academia nos dijeron que se suponía que los shinobis debían de actuar sin ningún tipo de emociones, pero Kurenai no parece pensar de esa forma." El recordó como su maestra le animó a pensar en sus compañeros de equipo, como amigos a los que querer proteger. Incluso si eso era su papel dentro del Equipo Ocho, Kurenai no parecía que solamente pensase de esa forma. "Eso también está bien," concluyó tras un instante, "porque no quiero convertirme en alguien que no le preocupe nada. ¿Y tú?"

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que no con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo.

"Estabas preocupada por tu hermana, ¿verdad?". Le preguntó tras reflexionarlo un momento. Konohamaru todavía estaba sentado a su lado, escuchándolos en silencio.

Hinata titubeó antes de asentir.

"Cuando la rescataste de aquel ninja renegado… tendrías que haber visto como te movías, Hinata. ¡Estuviste increíble!"

"¿Lo estuve?" le preguntó. "No lo recuerdo… de lo único que me acuerdo es estar asustada de que le hiciesen daño."

Naruto movió la cabeza. "La cogiste y subiste por el árbol tan deprisa que apenas pude verte. En un momento, estabas tras Kurenai, cortando las cuerdas ¿Crees que podrías haberlo hecho tan bien si no te importase?"

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza, lentamente.

"¡Bien!" dijo Naruto "y si que la gente te importe, no forma parte del camino normal de un shinobi… bueno, pues crearemos nuestro propio camino del ninja, ¿vale?"

Hinata miró hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen por primera vez. "¡De acuerdo!" dijo ella, su normalmente tono de voz, suave como la seda, llevaba una pizca de acero.

Naruto no pudo sino sonreír ante su fiereza, e inmediatamente ella miró hacia otro lado y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ver que haría de comer. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras ella se dirigía hacia el fuego. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho mal esta vez?

Él miró hacia Konohamaru, cuya cara estaba contraída por una extraña mueca. "Me gusta ese nin-do Naruto-san. ¡Voy a decirle a Oji-san que yo también quiero seguir ese nin-do!"

Naruto puso una cara de disgusto cuando Konohamaru se levantó y se acercó para tener una mejor vista del enorme perro ninja de Tsume, Kuromaru. Él no quería pensar en todo el lío en que se metería si la gente pensaba que había corrompido al nieto del Hokage para seguir un nin-do herético. Por supuesto, los líos que le traerían a ese orgulloso ero-baka de Ebisu, valdrían la pena.

El rubio shinobi suspiró mientras se estiraba un poco, antes de ir a buscar leña para el fuego. Hinata estaba preparando la mayoría de la carne en conserva que tenían, y apurando al máximo la bolsa de arroz, usando la olla desplegable más grande que tenían para cocinarlo. Naruto pensó que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, si quería alimentar a tanta gente.

Kurenai mostró a Naruto una significativa mirada, cuando él volvió cargado de madera, con la mirada le mostró una Hinata muy trabajadora y sonrió levemente. Naruto asintió y se fue a buscar más madera. Mucha más.

OoOoOoOo

El campamento olía apetitosamente bien cuando el equipo de Gai regresó.

"Tu sistema de rutas semi-aleatorias es bastante enrevesado," anunció Gai en voz alta. "Será bastante difícil para cualquier intruso anticipar vuestra posición, en cualquier momento… especialmente si el joven Shino ha hecho buen uso de sus 'pequeños amigos', ¡ha, ha, ha!"

Naruto probó de mostrar respeto y de no hacer una mueca ante el… humor de Gai. Shino y su padre asintieron el uno al otro y se pusieron de pie. Las orejas de Naruto creyeron escuchar lo que sonaba como un leve zumbido, provenir de ellos, pero no estaba completamente seguro.

Hinata estaba sacando todos los cubiertos disponibles y Tsume se estaba moviendo impacientemente alrededor del fuego, cuando la voz de Hiashi las interrumpió "Si los Aburames han acabado, deberíamos irnos ya." Dijo.

"¡Ey, que acaba de prepararnos la comida! Protestó Tsume.

"Pronto anochecerá," dijo Hiashi en un tono condescendiente. "estamos muy cerca de un territorio semi-hostil. Podéis arriesgar al nieto del Hokage, pero no quiero que mi _heredera _esté aquí más de lo necesario. Ahora que el Aburame ha terminado de ayudar a su hijo, insisto en que ella sea devuelta a Konoha. Con la escolta completa. Inmediatamente."

"Hiashi-sama está dentro de sus derechos al hacer tal petición," dijo el padre de Shino en un tono muy soso. Naruto miró a Shino por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía sospechas de cuando Shino hablaba así, y ahora quedaron confirmadas. "Volvemos a Konoha ahora mismo. Kurenai-san, presentaremos nuestro informe al Hokage tan pronto como sea posible. Has de entender que le recomendaré que haga volver a vuestro equipo inmediatamente para un informe minucioso. Probad de recordar cualquier cosa que dijeran los secuestradores o cualquier pista que nos revele la identidad de sus patrones. La dirección de su huida podría no ser un indicador completamente fiable de sus objetivos."

Kurenai asintió mientras todos los visitantes se ponían de pie. Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata había envuelto algunas bolas de arroz y brochetas de venado sazonadas, y rápidamente se las había entregado a Tenten. La fatigada kunoichi sonrió e hizo una reverencia a la chica, lo mismo que Lee, cuyo estómago dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

Naruto pensó que iban a viajar rápidamente, ya que el chico Hyuuga, Neji, cogió a Hanabi, mientras que Gai elevó en brazos a un Konohamaru que no paraba de protestar. Saltaron a los árboles, rodeados por la mayoría del escuadrón ANBU. Shibi, Hiashi y el resto del equipo Gai les siguieron. Tsume frunció el ceño tras ellos, pero sonrió cuando Hinata le entregó otro fajo de comida. Juguetonamente, la jonin alborotó el pelo de la chica mientras se lo agradecía, entonces siguió a los demás hacia los árboles, con Kuromaru tras ella.

A pesar de todo cuando se dio la vuelta, la sonrojada Hinata vio toda la comida que sobraba, en la que tanto se había esforzado en prepara y su cara se desplomó.

"Bueno…" dijo Naruto, rascándose el cerebro para decirle algo agradable. "¡Más para nosotros!" ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre, y ahora Shino tiene que comer para tres!"

Honestamente, la lucha le _había_ agotado, así que se unió a su equipo al lado del fuego y se dispuso a llenarse la panza. Shino y Kurenai también parecían inusualmente hambrientos. Al final su estómago le dolió, un poco, pero no dejaron ni una miga de la grandiosa comida. Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron un poco más grandes mientras Naruto continuaba comiendo la simple, pero bien preparada cena.

Cuando finalmente acabaron. Naruto se estiró y acarició su ligeramente ampliado estómago. Apenas se podía mover, y mañana tendrían que salir a cazar, pero Hinata estaba sonriendo, aunque con un poco de pesar, a sus compañeros de equipo.

Esa noche, mientras Naruto probaba de encontrar una posición cómoda en la que poder dormir, reflexionó acerca del nuevo nin-do que él y Hinata iban a seguir. Necesitaba pensar acerca de eso. Mucho.

Notas del Autor:

Muchas gracias a mis betas, Runsamok y bibliophile20.

Ha sido mucho más fácil terminar este capítulo, ¡ahora que la computadora de mi casa funciona de nuevo!

En caso que haya alguna duda, agradables y sustanciosos comentarios me motivan a actualizar más pronto. Decidme que es lo que os gustó acerca del capítulo, que líneas o momentos realmente "os emocionaron". No sólo es una buena motivación, también me ayuda a afinar mi narración, y me permite ver que bromas o referencias entiende la gente y cuales son demasiado liantes o complejas. De cualquier forma, si hay algo que no encaja, hacédmelo saber.

En respuesta a algunos comentarios, he estado usando un traductor para usar mejores nombres japoneses para mis jutsus…

"Naruto Majutsu:" Técnica Especial de Naruto (brujería)… Si, es un título un poco grandioso para una técnica tan relativamente simple, pero recordad de quien estamos hablando…

"Iwa" – Piedra o Roca

"Doton: Wana" Técnica de Tierra: Cepo (o trampa)

"Katon: Gurando Fenikkusu Kachuu" – Técnica de Fuego: Gran vórtice del Fénix

"taishou" – jefe

"Suiton: Gyoushuu" Técnica de Agua: Condensación

"Katon: Obiki Shounetsujigoku" – Técnica de Fuego: Llamas Centelleantes - Infierno Ardiente

"nin-do" – literalmente camino del ninja o senda del ninja

Como nota a parte, hay gente que ha estado comparando el "Raiton: Shokkingu Ají" (Agarre eléctrico) con el Chidori. Ni por casualidad. El Chidori es un ataque penetrante formado de algo que parece energía eléctrica, pero está vinculado a algún tipo de cuchilla afilada en la mano. Shokkinggu Haji es simple generación eléctrica. Si golpeas la esfera de defensa absoluta de Gaara con eso, simplemente fallará estrepitosamente.

Matthew

Notas del Traductor II:

Este capítulo os ha gustado, ¿verdad? Tiene de todo. Pues preparaos porque si creéis que ya no os puede sorprender nada más, el siguiente capítulo lo hará: "Revelaciones".

Por cierto el autor original del fanfic organizó un pequeño concurso en el que toso el mundo podía participar (lo siento pero ya ha acabado) en su grupo Yahoo, en el que se podían presentar pequeños relatos (de dos páginas, más o menos) que correspondían a una escena que teóricamente sucedía entre los capítulos diez y once, pero que el autor no escribió (no sé el porque, no lo preguntéis). Ahora os debéis estar preguntando, ¿para qué nos está explicando este rollo? ¡Ponte a traducir el siguiente capítulo! No tan deprisa, lo que pasó fue que el autor publicó los dos mejores relatos al final del capítulo once. Lo que me gustaría preguntaros es que si preferís que los traduzca cronológicamente (o sea al final del capítulo diez) o tal y como lo puso el autor (al final del capítulo once). Tenéis tiempo hasta el final del capítulo nueve para decírmelo. Las dos historia son muy buenas y vale la pena leerlas.

En fin, al igual que el autor cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Hasta la vista.

Shozo


	8. Revelaciones

Notas del Traductor I: Bueno aquí va lo del rollo de los derechos de autor, pero supongo que si os habéis leído hasta aquí ya os lo sabréis de memoria, así que sin más pasamos a la acción. Pero antes permitidme daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y desearos unas felices fiestas.

Capítulo Ocho.

Naruto no durmió bien esa noche. Por supuesto eso fue como decir que Uchiha Sasuke era un poco engreído, o que Sakura estaba _ligeramente _enamorada de él.

Dicho de otra forma, un descomunal eufemismo.

Naruto dio vueltas en la cama hasta el amanecer, durmiendo un par de veces, de forma discontinua durante unos pocos minutos. Cada vez que conseguía quedarse dormido, tenía unos sueños tan inquietantes que se despertaba violentamente al poco rato, apenas evitando golpear a Shino, que dormía al lado suyo.

Cuando comenzó a dormirse, meditó acerca del nuevo camino ninja que él y Hinata iban a seguir, pero repentinamente se encontró reviviendo la lucha de aquel día. Él estaba estrangulando al ninja de fuego, ¿cuál era su nombre, Kouro? Todavía podía sentir la garganta de aquel hombre bajo sus dedos, pero era el terror que brillaba bajo sus ojos lo que Naruto no podía olvidar. El hombre había estado _aterrado _de él, y lo peor era, que él había _disfrutado _de ese miedo… lo saboreó como lo hubiese hecho el gato de la mujer del Señor del Fuego con un cuenco de leche. Quedó decepcionado cuando el fuego se acercó demasiado a Hinata y tuvo que romperle el cuello para detener el jutsu.

Naruto sabía que, a veces, para un shinobi era necesario matar a un enemigo para poder completar su misión. Incluso hablaron sobre eso en la Academia, y un señor mayor del Hospital vino y habló en privado con cada uno de ellos sobre ese asunto. Naruto hizo una mueca. Cuando conoció a aquel hombre, oji-san le dijo antes de despedirse que dudaba que Naruto tuviese ningún problema al respecto. En ese momento, pensó que le estaba alabando y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara. Ahora, Naruto sabía que estaba haciendo una alusión indirecta al Kyuubi. Después de todo, los demonios _disfrutan _matando, ¿verdad?

Así que en lo más profundo de la noche, Naruto contempló la oscuridad que había dentro de la tienda de campaña que compartía con Shino y se preguntó si los aldeanos habían tenido razón durante todo ese tiempo. Sólo un monstruo podría saborear el miedo de una persona de esa forma. Ya tenía el chakra rojo del aquel demonio recorriendo su cuerpo… ¿También estaba corrompiendo su mente? Por un momento, maldijo a Kurenai por haberle enseñado a pensar detenidamente sobre las cosas, porque ahora sólo podía estar ahí estirado, mientras su mente y sus emociones se revolvían. Dicen que el poder corrompe… ¿Cuánto de eso sería cierto en un poder que fluye de una fuente corrupta? Dentro de él estaba el demonio que destrozó Konoha y robó la vida de su líder más grande. ¿Si le estaba corrompiendo, no debería probar de hacer un acto honorable mientras todavía fuese capaz de sentir lealtad hacia Konoha?

En cierto momento, comenzó a pensar en coger un kunai, pero entonces recordó la misión en la que estaban. Shino todavía estaba herido, y la mayor parte de las tácticas en grupo del Equipo Ocho dependían de Naruto, aunque sólo fuese de apoyo. Además, si los ninjas de Iwa le tenían miedo, no les presionarían durante los últimos días de patrulla. Le necesitaban vivo, como mínimo hasta que volviesen a Konoha. Entonces ya podría pensar en que hacer. Si algo le sucedía tras la vuelta, el Hokage no les enviaría en otra misión peligrosa hasta haber asignado a un sustituto. Quizás alguien que no fuese un estúpido.

Naruto se quitó el dedo el anillo metálico pocos minutos antes que su alarma comenzase a activarse. Cansadamente salió de la pequeña tienda, sus ojos rojizos pestañearon ante la luz gris del amanecer. Dentro de su chaqueta se encogió de hombros, probando de ignorar las pequeñas manchas de color marrón oscuro en medio del verde de su manga. Necesitaba hacer un viaje a la lavadora automática cuando volviesen, ¿o quizás no? Naruto movió la cabeza a un lado. Había estado pensando durante toda la noche, pero todavía seguía sin saber que hacer.

Recogió más leña para el fuego, moviéndose tan silenciosamente como un espectro a través de la tranquilidad de las primeras horas de la mañana. Cuando volvió al campamento, Kurenai-sensei estaba despierta, sentada cerca del fuego con un mapa desplegado encima de su regazo. Sus ojos rojos parecían carecer de expresión mientras le contemplaban. "¿Cómo has dormido?" le preguntó, la preocupación en su voz era evidente, incluso para él.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, desconfiando de su propia voz.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata estaba un poco dolorida cuando se levantó; a parte de eso había dormido profundamente. Era difícil creer que el día de ayer no fuese algún tipo de sueño producido por la fiebre. No podía recordar que estaba haciendo o diciendo cuando rescató a Hanabi, pero Naruto-kun dijo que había estado 'increible'. La forma en la que sonrió cuando dijo eso hizo que sintiese un leve dolor en su estómago… sobre todo porque sabía que él estaba exagerando a su favor.

A pesar de todo Naruto quería que ella se uniese a él en su nin-do, eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no es así? Quizás un día, cuando él se convierta en Hokage, ella sería capaz de enseñar a otros su senda del ninja. Era improbable que obtuviese el título de ANBU, pero quizás podría llegar a convertirse en una de los chuunins que protegen su oficina. De esa forma sería capaz de verle casi cada día. Sin duda él le sonreiría a su antigua compañera de equipo, ¿incluso después de convertirse en Hokage?

Sonrió ante la agradable fantasía mientras se levantaba y estiraba. Tenía unos pocos moratones y los músculos algo agarrotados, pero sería más que capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones respecto al equipo. Cuidadosamente se puso las sandalias y salió de la tienda.

Kurenai-sensei ya se había despertado, pero justo ahora Shino-kun estaba saliendo de la otra tienda. Ella se ofreció a ver como estaba su brazo, pero él simplemente hizo que no con la cabeza. "El dolor es soportable, y mi brazo conserva la movilidad necesaria. Por ahora estoy bien."

Hinata asintió y comenzó a preparar algo de arroz, para un rápido desayuno, antes de la siguiente patrulla. Ella frunció el ceño mientras ponía la olla sobre las brasas.

"Esto, Kurenai-sensei," dijo en voz baja, "¿Naruto todavía está durmiendo?".

"No, Hinata, se ha despertado hace un rato," dijo Kurenai, frunciendo el ceño levemente. "Durante la noche le he escuchado varias veces, así que creo que apenas ha podido dormir."

"¿Es por qué comió demasiado?" preguntó Hinata, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Ella presintió que él había comido más de lo que quería de forma que ella no se sintiese incómoda por la comida. No era justo de que él sufriese porque su padre estuviese molesto por su actuación en la batalla. Ella ya se había cansado de sus constantes fracasos, especialmente cuando los demás pagaban por ellos.

"No," dijo Kurenai, negando con la cabeza. Entonces suspiró. "Él está… preocupado por la batalla de ayer."

"¿Por qué le pasa eso?" preguntó Shino, sobresaltando un poco a Hinata. Era tan silencioso, que a veces casi olvidabas que estaba allí. "Su actuación fue la mejor de los tres," acabó de decir.

Kurenai respiró profundamente, algo que Hinata había aprendido a reconocer como que iba a hablar sobre algo que no deseaba hacer. "Ayer Naruto se vio forzado a quitar una vida, y creo que fue su primera vez."

"¿Naruto mató a uno de los secuestradores?" dijo boquiabierta Hinata.

"En verdad acabó con Kouro y Kazuya," le corrigió gentilmente Kurenai.

El campamento fue cubierto por un silencio absoluto durante un buen rato.

"Eso es… impresionante" dijo finalmente Shino.

"Sí," Kurenai estaba de acuerdo con él, "pero creo que todavía necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Deberíamos dejarlo solo mientras medita. ¿Recordáis cuando este… tema fue tratado en la Academia?"

Ambos genins asintieron.

"Bien," continuó Kurenai. "Entonces sabéis que Naruto necesitará algo de tiempo para poder superar esto. Pero él sabe que lo que hizo fue necesario para preservar nuestras vidas y asegurar el éxito de la misión. No creo que olvide eso, pero si está callado durante un rato, no creo que debamos hacer un drama sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?".

Hinata asintió junto a Shino, a pesar de que su estómago se revolvía al pensar sobre el conflicto que debía de estar pasando dentro de Naruto. Sensei estaba en lo cierto, solamente tenían que dejarle tranquilo hasta que lo superase y recuperase su enfoque. El señor mayor le dijo que la primera vez era sin duda la más dura. No era bueno volverse insensible ante el hecho de haber matado, como muchos hacían, pero acto seguido uno debía de mejorar al mantener la atención. Naruto se esforzaba tanto en todo lo que hacía, que ella tenía pocas dudas de que se recuperaría y volvería a su antiguo yo en muy poco tiempo.

OoOoOoOo

Desafortunadamente, Naruto no recuperó su habitual alegría durante ese día. Estuvo inusualmente taciturno mientras recorrían sus rutas de patrulla, respondiendo a sus compañeros de equipo con poco más que un gruñido. Bajo otras circunstancias, Hinata hubiese quedado destrozada, pensando que le había enojado de alguna forma, pero estaba tan obviamente angustiado, que por una vez tales pensamientos no se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Tras volver al campamento, Kurenai mencionó que probablemente deberían de ir a cazar, de forma que tuviesen suficiente carne para comer. Secamente Naruto dijo que él se ocuparía. Abandonó tan rápidamente el campamento que Hinata se preguntó si en verdad sólo buscaba una excusa para estar a solas.

Naruto volvió media hora más tarde, trayendo un ciervo entero sobre sus espaldas. Lo volcó cerca del fuego sin decir ni una palabra y se marchó. Hinata contempló la sangrienta ofrenda. Kurenai agarró el kunai que estaba incrustado en el cráneo del animal, pero sólo pudo sacarlo tras un obvio esfuerzo. El chirrío del acero al salir del hueso retumbó en el hasta ahora, silencioso campamento.

Hinata se sintió molesta al descubrir que nuevamente estaba presionando sus dedos índices.

"Te ayudaré a limpiar la carne, sensei," dijo tranquilamente Shino, pero Hinata levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando a ella, en lugar de a Kurenai. Mientras ellos dos arrastraban el ciervo fuera del campamento para realizar tal tarea, Hinata miró a los condimentos que había estado organizando para la cena.

Hyuuga Hinata sabía que tenía muchos defectos. Le faltaban la confianza y la fortaleza que su padre decía que eran esenciales para un líder fuerte. Ella era un shinobi inferior que inevitablemente retrasaba el rendimiento de su equipo, y en realidad era afortunada de que no la menospreciasen por eso. Pero no era incapaz de pillar una indirecta.

Ella siguió el camino que Naruto había tomado tras salir del campamento. A pesar de que había sido entrenada para seguir el rastro de la gente, descubriendo los restos de vegetación perturbada o la hierba pisoteada, esta vez no fue necesario. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue seguir los ruidos de las salpicaduras.

Encontró a Naruto sentado de cuclillas, al lado del pequeño riachuelo, frotándose vigorosamente las manos, las cuales ya estaban enrojecidas por aquel duro trato. Estaba murmurando algo que ella no acababa de entender, algo acerca de "acabar con todo eso".

Durante un triste momento se preguntó si estaba resentido con ella y Shino por no haber hecho más durante la batalla. Quizás si lo hubiesen hecho, él no se hubiese visto forzado a matar. Sus pasos vacilaron y casi se dio la vuelta.

Pero entonces recordó que Naruto, raramente se quedaba en silencio cuando pensaba que algo no era justo. Cuando entrenaban juntos, no era cruel, pero no escatimaba en palabras las pocas veces que pensaba que ella no estaba dando el máximo esfuerzo. Dijo que había aprendido eso de Gai-sensei, pero tras haber visto la técnica 'Entrada dinámica' del jonin, ella se preguntó que más había aprendido Naruto.

Como mínimo su confianza en Naruto la hizo continuar moviéndose hacia la orilla del riachuelo. Mientras se aproximó, la cabeza del rubio genin se giró tan rápidamente que Hinata, muy a su pesar y en contra de su voluntad, retrocedió levemente.

El ceño de Naruto desapareció en un instante mientras él parecía disgustado. "Lo siento," murmuró.

Hinata probó de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "E-esto, Naruto… hoy no… pareces tú mismo," dijo finalmente.

Hinata no comprendió como lo que dijo ocasionó tal reacción, pero inmediatamente después la cara de Naruto se apagó. "Quizás porque no lo soy," dijo bruscamente.

Hinata dio gracias de que sus pies pareciesen haberse quedado clavados en ese sitio, ante los obvios cambios de temperamento de Naruto. Eso le hizo más fácil el mantenerse erguida. "Ah, en la Academia, el doctor que vino… me dijo que, generalmente, la primera vez es la más dura," dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿De verdad?" le preguntó Naruto en un oscuro y sarcástico tono de voz, el cuál ella nunca jamás había escuchado salir de la boca de su compañero. "Bueno, él _me _dijo que no creía que tuviese ningún problema… como si fuese un monstruo al cuál, probablemente, le encantaría matar," añadió amargamente.

Hinata sintió que su estómago se contraía en una bola de hielo, tanto por el tono como por las palabras que había usado. ¿Por qué aquel señor mayor había dicho algo tan cruel? La rabia que sintió arder en su corazón cuando se enfrentó al espía volvió, ardiendo más fuerte que antes. "¿De verdad dijo eso?" preguntó en voz baja, sus manos temblaban mientras apretaba los puños a los lados.

Naruto asintió cansadamente, con una confusa expresión en su rostro.

"¡Eso es una gilipollez!" _gritó _ella a Naruto, usando una palabra que había aprendido de él en sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Naruto se estremeció como si le hubiesen golpeado, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en el riachuelo. Las manos de Hinata taparon rápidamente su traidora boca, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban de puro terror. ¿Cómo había podido hacer ella tal cosa?

Salpicando y cayéndose de nuevo, Naruto probó de ponerse de nuevo de pie, el agua chorreaba de su uniforme. Hinata sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él nunca la perdonaría. Incluso podría pedir ser trasladado a otro equipo. Definitivamente, nunca jamás volvería a entrenar con ella.

Hinata comenzó a formular una disculpa de suficiente magnitud como para poder salvar su amistad con su compañero de equipo mientras este se limpiaba la cara, escupía algo de agua fangosa y resoplaba.

Y entonces se rió.

Al principio fue más como una débil risita ahogada, pero entonces creció, siendo más suave y estruendosa hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba doblada, sujetándose las rodillas para mantener el equilibrio y gritando como un loco, hasta quedarse sin aire.

Hinata todavía estaba quieta en el mismo sitio, mientras Naruto derramaba agua en la orilla. Se quitó su chaqueta y comenzó a escurrirla. "Y acababa de secarla," murmuró.

Esa frase pareció devolver la conciencia de Hinata a su cuerpo. "L-lo siento, Naruto, yo no…" probó de disculparse.

Él hizo que no con la mano ante sus disculpas. "Ha sido culpa mía," dijo. Entonces se aclaró la garganta e hizo una tosca imitación de la voz de Iruka-sensei. "¡Pero estoy escandalizado… escandalizado te digo, ante un lenguaje tan grosero!"

Hinata sintió que su cara se enrojecía. "Y-yo no quería, quiero decir, sólo quería…" su voz se esfumó mientras respiró profundamente para calmarse. Levantó el mentón y miró directamente a la cara de Naruto. "No era asunto de ese hombre decirte una cosa así, Naruto-kun. Eso es lo que quería decir."

Naruto levantó la cabeza para quitarse la empapada camiseta de su pecho. "Quizás fuiste más exacta la primera vez," dijo con un suspiro. Entonces se la quitó con un rápido movimiento.

Hinata se giró repentinamente y miró hacia otro lado. Ella escuchó varias gotitas de agua golpear la hierba, tras ella, mientras Naruto escurría lentamente su camiseta. Él no estaba haciendo nada… provocativo… sin embargo ella se sintió intensamente incómoda. Eso le hizo sentirse ligeramente ridícula, ya que habían estado acampando juntos en la frontera, durante varias semanas. Probando de distraerse, pensó acerca de las siniestras palabras que Naruto comentó cuando ella llegó. "¿Qué era lo que querías decir acerca de no ser tú mismo?" le preguntó casi sin pensar.

En un primer momento Naruto no contestó. Preocupada por haberle ofendido de nuevo, Hinata se dio la vuelta. Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la camiseta colgaba de sus dedos. Él miró a Hinata durante un momento, y entonces se volvió a poner la camiseta.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Hinata se quedó paralizada al ver algo en ellos que nunca se hubiese esperado encontrar. Miedo. Su compañero de equipo, quien el día anterior había matado a dos ninjas renegados para protegerlos, estaba mostrando más miedo del que nunca le había visto jamás. ¿Era posible que aquel señor mayor estuviese en lo cierto, y que Naruto estuviese destinado a convertirse en algún tipo de asesino mentalmente desequilibrado? Pero había algo que no encajaba… esto tenía que ser más grande, mucho más grande para asustar al futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Por alguna razón el comenzar a pensar en cosas más grandes que los Hokages hizo que algo encajase en su mente. "¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el chakra rojo?" le preguntó repentinamente.

Naruto se desplomó en el suelo, pareciendo que sus piernas no pudiesen aguantar su peso. Se estiró al lado de su chaqueta mojada. "Sí," susurró.

Hinata se sentía incómoda, como una inquisidora, estando frente a él de esa manera, así que de forma grácil se arrodilló a su lado en la hierba. "Me di cuenta del sello en tu estómago, la primera vez que usaste la técnica del pulso de chakra," dijo lentamente. "En un primer momento pensé que era algún método de entrenamiento, diseñado para aumentar tu chakra. Pero consulté todo tipo de pergaminos que encontré acerca de sellos, y las únicas cosas que encontré que usasen sellos tan complejos eran-"

"Prisiones," dijo Naruto en voz baja, interrumpiéndola. Él la miró durante un buen rato, con una expresión indescifrable.

Hinata tenía miedo de incluso respirar, preocupada por el estado de ánimo en el que habían caído. Esto era importante, lo sabía de la misma forma que sabía que un día Naruto se convertiría en Hokage. ¿Pero entonces por qué ella estaba así temblando de miedo?

"Nunca nadie celebra mi cumpleaños," dijo lentamente, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó en algo más que un suspiro, incluso aunque sintiese que el corazón se le partía y esa fría voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijese que verdaderamente no quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Que era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Naruto suspiró. "Nací el diez de Octubre, hace doce años," dijo.

Hinata siempre había sido la correctora de hechos en sus sesiones de planificación, pero todos los habitantes de Konoha sabían que día era ese. "Ése fue el día en que el Kyuubi…" su voz se esfumó mientras sus ojos se abrían. Naruto miró hacia abajo, pero antes de hacerlo Hinata vio que la luz de sus brillantes ojos azules desaparecía. "El Cuarto Hokage no pudo matarlo. Nadie podía. Así que lo selló en un bebé recién nacido."

"Tú," susurró Hinata. Era un esfuerzo incluso mover los labios, ya que la inmensidad de lo que acababa de confirmar chocó contra ella.

"Sí," dijo él con una voz mustia. "El Tercer Hokage hizo una ley que prohíbe a todo el mundo revelar el secreto, excepto a mí, así que no puedes decir nada a nadie. Pero nuestra misión acabará en unos pocos días. Después de eso, os podréis buscar a un nuevo especialista en combate."

"¿Por qué?" dijo ella casi ahogándose. ¿Estaba furioso porque ella había descubierto su secreto. Le había presionado demasiado para conseguir las respuestas? Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para evitar comenzar a llorar.

Naruto movió la cabeza como si ella fuese una molesta mosca. "¿Por qué?" le preguntó él con una voz perpleja. "¡Hinata, hay un demonio dentro de mí! Casi salió fuera de mí cuando estaba luchando contra esos tipos - ¡Os podría haber matado a todos!"

"¿Acaso estabas intentando dejarlo salir?" le preguntó Hinata, probando de suprimir su repulsión ante lo que le habían hecho a Naruto. Siendo honesta, también estaba algo asustada. Su clan había sufrido importantes pérdidas cuando el Kyuubi atacó, perdidas que todavía tenían que recuperarse.

"¡No!" dijo repentinamente Naruto. "Pero… cuando cogí a Kouro… yo estaba…" tragó saliva rápidamente "estrangulándolo, y él estaba aterrado de mí y de todo ese chakra rojo que estaba saliendo de mí. Y yo estaba disfrutando de ese miedo. Estaba lanzándome todo ese fuego, pero no podía detenerme. Continué apretándole hasta que vi que el fuego se acercaba a ti, entonces le rompí el cuello para pararle…" su voz se esfumó y levantó sus ojos atormentados hasta los de ella.

Hyuuga Hinata había visto a Naruto durante muchos años antes de que les asignasen en el mismo equipo. Ella pensaba que le había visto de todas las formas posibles: feliz, enfadado, frustrado, travieso… pero nunca le había visto así. Parecía… triste… y de alguna forma, mayor. Parecía tan perdido y solo que ella se dio cuenta de que gran parte por lo que ella le admiraba antes de ese día, había sido sólo una máscara. En cierta forma, se sintió traicionada de que su ídolo de confianza y determinación revelase tener los pies de arcilla. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón palpitó fuertemente al preguntarse cuanta gente, si había alguna, habría visto esa faceta de él.

"Naruto," dijo ella gentilmente. "No creo que a un demonio le importase si me quemo o no."

"Pero a lo mejor eso quiere decir que nuestras personalidades se están mezclando," insistió Naruto. "Ahora me importa lo que os pueda ocurrir, ¿pero y en la siguiente misión?. ¿Dejará de importarme y os abandonaré a la muerte?"

Hinata simplemente sacudió la cabeza violentamente, haciendo que su flequillo se moviese de un lado para otro. "Tú no," insistió ella, "Nunca."

"No lo entiendes," insistió Naruto. "Le estaba asustando y lo estaba disfrutando como una especie de monstruo morboso."

"Esto," murmuró Hinata mientras probaba de poner bajo control sus emociones. Lo que acababa de descubrir era enorme, pero tendría que digerirlo más tarde. En ese momento Naruto la necesitaba calmada y racional. "¿Kouro es el qué te quemó?"

Naruto asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

"¿Hizo otras cosas que te hicieron enfadar, a parte de herirte a ti y a Shino?" preguntó sagazmente Hinata.

La cara de Naruto se enrojeció, pero simplemente asintió y no respondió de ninguna otra forma.

"Naruto el señor mayor _me _dijo que tales sentimientos son normales en un enfrentamiento violento," continuó diciendo Hinata en una voz que era casi serena en comparación con la anterior.

Naruto pestañeó. "¿De verdad?"

Hinata asintió.

"Así que tú no crees…" comenzó a decir Naruto, pero su voz se esfumó mientras Hinata hacía que no con la cabeza. "¿Estás… estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Hinata?"

Ella levantó su cabeza ante el casi suplicante tono de su voz. No supo si fue eso o la atormentada mirada en sus ojos… pero _algo _le dio a Hinata el coraje de inclinarse hacia delante y ponerle la mano sobre el antebrazo. La piel de Naruto estaba fría y húmeda por su reciente chapuzón, pero se calentó rápidamente bajo las yemas de sus dedos. "Yo… yo preferiría que permanecieses en el Equipo Ocho, N-Naruto-kun," consiguió decir antes de que su garganta se cerrase completamente.

Naruto la miró con una mirada llena de esperanza y que _ella_ hubiese hecho desaparecer esa mirada fúnebre, fue algo que llegó hasta el corazón de Hinata. Ella había hecho feliz a Naruto de nuevo, con sólo unas pocas palabras. Estaba más orgullosa de eso, que de cualquiera de los pocos y lamentables éxitos que había conseguido hasta ahora.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan," dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras ella se enrojecía incluso más.

Su estómago hizo un chirrido apagado, tan largo y prolongado que arruinó completamente el ambiente en que estaban. Naruto agachó la cabeza tímidamente, mientras Hinata retiraba rápidamente su mano del brazo de Naruto. Cubrió su boca con la mano, escondiendo una tímida sonrisa. "Debería comenzar a preparar la comida," Dijo ella, mientras elegantemente se ponía de pie.

Naruto cogió su chaqueta mientras se levantaba. Llevó en brazos la húmeda prenda, mientras seguía a Hinata, de vuelta al campamento.

"Tenemos suficiente carne para lo que queda de misión," les informó Shino cuando volvieron a estar reunidos alrededor del fuego. Él estaba desenrollando cuidadosamente, las vendas de su antebrazo.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a preparar las brochetas mientras Naruto entraba en la tienda de los chicos. "Sensei," dijo ella en voz baja, Kurenai dejó de mirar el kunai que estaba afilando y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Sí, Hinata?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Creo que deberías hablar con Naruto," le respondió calmadamente, a pesar de que por dentro todavía estaba furiosa, "el consejero que habló con él en la Academia le dio unos consejos extremadamente malos."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Kurenai, mirándola intensamente.

"E-esto…" dijo Hinata, sus ojos parpadearon un momento, al ver a Shino. "No tengo permiso para decirlo," le contestó.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el Kyuubi?" le preguntó Shino con un tono de voz perfectamente normal. Hinata se quedó petrificada.

La cabeza de Naruto salió disparada tras la palabra 'Kyuubi'. Frunció el ceño a Hinata, quien comenzó a tartamudear una negativa de haber roto la ley, mientras Naruto salía lentamente de la tienda vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta seca.

"Naruto, yo no ningún estúpido," dijo Shino sin alterar su tono de voz, girándose hacia el chico y comenzando a enumerar con los dedos cada frase que decía. "Tienes una capacidad de chakra que supera a la mayoría de los jonins, a pesar de que acabas de convertirte en genin. Puedes llegar a dominar técnicas que requieren mucho chakra con mucha más facilidad que otras que requieren menos, eso sugiere que tu capacidad de chakra está, literalmente, desbordándose todo el tiempo. Incluso los adultos más comunicativos de Konoha están extraordinariamente indispuestos a discutir las razones por las que mucha gente te rechaza. No hay reliquias físicas del zorro de nueve colas, a pesar de que nuestros libros de historia exponen que fue asesinado por el Cuarto Hokage. Tu resistencia física es sobrehumana y te recuperas de heridas menores a un ritmo sin precedentes para alguien que no esté bajo los cuidados de un médico. Tu fecha de nacimiento está en los registros públicos, al igual que tus inusuales marcas de nacimiento están bien visibles en tu cara. Y finalmente, cuando entrenamos, puedo tener a la mitad de mi colonia alimentándose de tu chakra, hasta que estén llenos, y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta." Shino cerró las manos y pareció mirar directamente a los ojos de Naruto. "Yo no soy una persona distraída o estúpida."

La boca de Hinata estaba colgando, a pesar de que estaba aliviada de que Naruto supiese que no había revelado su secreto. Su sensei parecía orgullosa y entretenida. El último miembro de su equipo, no.

"¿Pegas tus bichos en mi cuerpo mientras peleamos?" reclamó Naruto, indignado. "¡Eso es hacer trampa!".

"Tenía curiosidad por saber si tu gran velocidad era debida al chakra o a un puro condicionamiento físico." Le contestó Shino.

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Pienso aplastarlos si lo vuelves a hacer," le amenazó.

"Sería inútil hacerlo," le contestó Shino, "ya que pareces tener reservas de chakra inagotables. Tampoco no es bueno para los kikais atiborrarse de chakra."

"¿Tienes insectos gordos?" le preguntó Naruto, entonces se encogió de hombros. "No importa, no quiero saberlo. Er, ¿desde cuando…?

"Llevo sospechándolo desde hace algo de tiempo. Nuestro último combate de entrenamiento en la posada, fue el último dato que necesité. Finalicé mis conclusiones y eliminé las hipótesis alternativas tras haber establecido nuestro campamento aquí. La única explicación posible, a los hechos observados era que el Kyuubi hubiese sido sellado dentro de ti o unido de una forma similar." El experto en insectos miró al suelo y comenzó a aplicar un ungüento blanco en su muñeca quemada.

Naruto se alejó de la tienda para sentarse al lado del fuego. Con su camiseta negra y pantalones cortos naranja oscuro parecía, de alguna forma, más joven. Sus pesos todavía eran visibles en sus brazos y piernas, pero Hinata apenas los notaba. Él se frotó los ojos y Hinata recordó que su sensei había dicho que él no durmió bien la pasada noche. "Entonces Shino… ¿Tienes algún problema con esto?. ¿Con qué esté sellado dentro de mí?" le preguntó.

"El Hokage no te habría puesto en un equipo de genins si de alguna forma fueses peligroso," respondió Shino. "Nuestra sensei está inusualmente atenta por nuestra seguridad física, y no parece aprensiva acerca de tu presencia. Tus más que inusuales atributos, los cuales debo suponer que son los efectos de que el Kyuubi esté sellado en ti, han probado ser una ventaja, tanto en los entrenamientos como durante las confrontaciones reales."

Naruto asintió lentamente ante esto, pero Kurenai-sensei comenzó a hablar. "Shino, has estado hablando sobre las motivaciones del Hokage, además de las mías," dijo ella. "¿Cuáles son tus… observaciones personales?".

Shino miró atentamente hacia su sensei, con lo que Hinata podría haber considerado enojo si hubiese venido de cualquier otra persona. Él hizo una breve pausa, y se ajustó las gafas antes de hablar. "Basándome en mis interacciones personales, encuentro las reacciones de los aldeanos ilógicas y además muy mal pensadas. Naruto les guarda mucho menos rencor que muchos otros lo harían en su posición, algo que sería imposible si estuviese siendo influenciado o poseído por una entidad demoníaca. Además, su disposición con ciertos superiores y colegas está en desacuerdo con una caracterización tan negativa de su personalidad".

Naruto simplemente pestañeó a su compañero de equipo. Entonces se giró hacia Kurenai-sensei.

"Está diciendo que eres demasiado buena persona como para que eso le preocupe," dijo la jonin, acompañándolo con un suspiro.

"Oh," dijo Naruto. Entonces se giró hacia Shino. "¿Por qué no lo dices así?" le preguntó.

Shino no contestó, en lugar de eso comenzó a volver a vendarse. Hinata se movió para ayudarle, pero él hizo que no con la mano, probando ser sorprendentemente hábil con su mano izquierda. Hinata volvió a preparar las brochetas mientras todos estaban sentados en silencio. Naruto puso su chaqueta y pantalones cerca del fuego, mostrando una rápida sonrisa ante la vergüenza de su compañera, entonces comenzó a avivar las llamas con pequeñas ramitas. Kurenai sacó un kunai y lentamente comenzó a quitar una muesca de la hoja.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó Kurenai tras un par de minutos.

"¿Sí, sensei?" preguntó Hinata mientras repartía las olorosas hierbas sobre los jugosos trozos de carne. Otra olla de arroz hervía a fuego lento sobre las brasas. "¿Por qué has dicho que tenía que hablar con Naruto?" preguntó la jonin, mientras probaba la punta del kunai que había estado afilando.

Hinata tragó saliva. Ella mostró a Naruto una mirada de disculpa. "Sensei, no creo que Naruto haya recibido la correcta… enseñanza en la Academia, sobre el tema que hemos hablado esta mañana."

Los ojos de Kurenai-sensei se abrieron de par en par, mientras parecía entender lo que Hinata estaba insinuando. Hinata no quería repetir las dolorosas palabras de Naruto si podía evitarlo. La idea de que cualquiera se las dijese a una persona que estaba entrenando para convertirse en shinobi era algo terrible… pero decírselas a alguien como Naruto-kun era simplemente… imperdonable.

Sensei pareció compartir su opinión, porque sus ojos se estrecharon y repentinamente el aire se sintió mucho más frío. Los tres genins se quedaron paralizados ante el intento asesino que les rodeaba. Era algo afortunado que todos ellos supiesen que ellos _no_ eran el objetivo de esa rabia.

"Naruto, ven conmigo," dijo repentinamente Kurenai.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a su sensei fuera del claro, sin decir ni una palabra.

Hinata tragó saliva y continuó preparando la comida, esperando que la familiar tarea sosegase sus tensos nervios.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto estaba pensativo mientras él y Kurenai volvieron al campamento, siguiendo el apetitoso aroma del rico manjar que Hinata había preparado. Naruto estaba un poco avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta que el señor mayor podría haber probado de sabotearle al igual que los instructores que tanto le odiaban. Aquel viejo era un experto en psicología humana, lo cual era la razón por la que dirigía las sesiones de orientación… y sabía suficiente del tema como para esconder su propia aversión por el carcelero del Kyuubi. Eso hizo que, aunque falsos, su consejo y evaluación, fuesen tan efectivos.

Pero eso no hizo que Naruto se sintiese menos estúpido.

La cólera de Kurenai había sido asombrosa e inspiradora, sin mencionar un poco espantosa. Cuando se hubieron retirado suficientemente lejos del campamento, para tener una discusión en privado, ella le hizo sentarse en un tronco caído y le hizo contar todo lo que pasó en esa sesión de orientación. Antes de llegar a la mitad, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a ir de un lado para otro mientras él hablaba. Cuando acabó, ella le dio la espalda durante un momento. Sus manos se movieron demasiado rápido para verlas, y un trío de kunais se clavaron en el tronco del árbol que ella estaba mirando. Eso no fue muy inusual, pero el hecho de que se clavaron hasta la mitad de la hoja, sí.

Tras recuperar sus kunais y respirar profundamente un par de veces, Kurenai-sensei le explicó lo que él _debería_ haber aprendido en la Academia, antes de haberse graduado, antes incluso de haber pensado ir a su primera misión.

Como un shinobi de La Hoja, a veces se vería envuelto en conflictos mortales, e inevitablemente tendría que quitar una vida. Eso era parte de su trabajo, y no le convertía en un monstruo por haberlo hecho. Más importantes eran los detalles. ¿Fue posible para él evitar matar?. ¿Haber sido más precavido habría puesto a sus compañeros o a la misión en peligro?. ¿Estaba buscando excusas para matar?. ¿Estaba antagonizando a enemigos potenciales para tener una excusa para luchar con ellos y matarlos?

En ese contexto, la batalla de ayer pareció bastante diferente. El enemigo había lanzado los primeros golpes, atacando a Iruka y secuestrando a Konohamaru y a la mocosa de Hanabi. No había ningún motivo para dejarlos escapar con sus cautivos, incluso si Hinata no hubiese comenzado a atacarles. Al haber caído Hinata y Shino, él y Kurenai estaban en desventaja numérica… él solamente deseó no haber estado tan _alegre _al ocuparse de Kouro.

Kurenai-sensei pareció compartir la intuición de Hinata. "¿Qué es lo que dijo?" le preguntó. Cuando Naruto se la quedó mirando, ella continuó, "Yo me estaba concentrando en un genjutsu, pero pude oír que estaban hablando. No creo que hubieses experimentado unas emociones tan fuertes en una situación de combate, sin provocación, Gai y yo te hemos enseñado mejor que eso."

Naruto se quedó en silencio durante un momento. "El grande le dijo a Kouro que me cocinase, de forma que todos pudiesen ir contra ti. Kouro dijo que él hubiese preferido tomarse su tiempo c-contigo y H-Hinata," susurró mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Sus manos todavía temblaban.

Rápidamente Kurenai se acercó hasta él, cogiéndole de los hombros y zarandeándolo. "¡Naruto!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto, moviendo rápidamente la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos.

"Prueba de calmarte," le dijo "tu chakra se está fortaleciendo muy bruscamente, y puedo ver un leve brillo rojo a tu alrededor. Como te dije antes, pareces recurrir a ese chakra cuando sientes fuertes emociones negativas".

"Lo siento, Sensei," murmuró Naruto mientras miraba hacia abajo. "Yo sólo-"

"Tú sólo estabas cumpliendo tu papel dentro del equipo," acabó de decir ella. "Un papel que te asigné, y el cual, ayer cumpliste más allá de mis expectativas".

"¡Pero Shino y Hinata quedaron heridos!" protestó Naruto.

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Naruto, no espero que interceptes cada golpe que vaya dirigido a tus compañeros. Eso sería una expectación irrealista, sin mencionar injusta, puesta encima de ti. Me disculpo si esa es la impresión que te di. ¿Crees que Shino y Hinata son débiles?"

"¡No sensei!" dijo rápidamente Naruto. Él quiso abofetear a esa mocosa de Hanabi cuando le dijo eso a Hinata.

"Bien. Ellos también son shinobis de La Hoja. No les insultes," le replicó. "Al igual que tú conocen los riesgos. Mientras que tus habilidades parecen estar mejor preparadas para una confrontación directa, ellos no están indefensos".

"Pero…" consiguió decir Naruto, mientras probaba de contener sus emociones. "Ellos son mis amigos," dijo con poco más que un suspiro. Miró hacia arriba cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Kurenai había vuelto a sentarse a su lado, sonriéndole. "¿Ha sido tan difícil de admitir, Naruto? Tus amigos te importan. Eso no suena al comportamiento de un demonio, o al de un endurecido asesino, ¿verdad?"

Lentamente Naruto movió la cabeza. "No quiero que nadie del Equipo Ocho quede herido," dijo.

Kurenai le apretó el hombro, sobresaltándole cuando ella retiró la mano. "Sé como te sientes," dijo ella en voz baja. "Yo sentía lo mismo por mis compañeros cuando fui una genin. Matar a un enemigo no es algo que nunca deba tomarse a la ligera, pero cuando se hace en defensa de otra vida… nadie te culpará por eso, Naruto".

"Pero yo estaba… disfrutando…" protestó Naruto.

"¿Sus amenazas te pusieron furioso, verdad?" le preguntó su sensei.

Naruto respiró profundamente y asintió. No quería volver a pensar sobre eso nunca más.

"Esa… persona… también te provocó mientras luchabais," añadió Kurenai. "Mientras que no le permitiste acosarte para cometer un error, es comprensible que pudieses sentir una sensación de… vindicación cuando finalmente te enfrentaste a él. ¿Tiene eso sentido para ti?"

"Supongo…" dijo Naruto con una voz dudosa.

Kurenai suspiró. "Dado que pareces recurrir al chakra rojo más fácilmente cuando sientes fuertes emociones, existe la posibilidad de que tu prisionero pruebe de influirte en tales momentos. Sin embargo, tu comportamiento en esta pelea estuvo dentro de los límites de un comportamiento aceptable para un shinobi en servicio activo. Permanece atento la próxima vez que esto ocurra y estoy segura de que continuarás haciéndome sentir orgullosa de tenerte como estudiante".

Naruto se sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado con un garrote. "¿O-orgullosa?" tartamudeó.

Kurenai simplemente le contempló de forma incrédula, "Naruto, defendiste a tu equipo y derrotaste a dos enemigos de alto rango. No estoy segura si les podría haber derrotado a los tres al mismo tiempo, así que es bastante probable que ayer salvases varias vidas. No permitas que tus preocupaciones no te dejen ver que desempeñaste tu papel más allá de mis expectativas."

Naruto se sintió como un idiota, sentado allí con la boca abierta. Pero estaba completamente paralizado. Hace una hora, él había estado pensando acerca… bueno, no importaba. Ahora, su sensei le estaba diciendo que lo que había hecho ayer le había hecho sentirse _orgullosa _de él, y que no había hecho nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparse. Eran demasiadas cosas para preocuparse al mismo tiempo.

Kurenai olió el aire. "Creo que Hinata ya debe de tener la comida lista. Será mejor que volvamos, no sea que vayamos a herir sus sentimientos, ¿no crees, Naruto?"

Él asintió sin decir nada y se puso de pie para acompañar a su sensei, de vuelta al campamento. Su mente todavía estaba probando de alcanzarle, pero él sabía que lo conseguiría. Aunque necesitase algo de tiempo.

OoOoOoOo

Cuidadosamente Shino flexionó su mano derecha, sintiendo un leve alivio mientras la piel se tensaba bajo las vendas. La crema medicinal que Hinata le había prestado era sorprendentemente efectiva para calmar el dolor. Cuando le preguntó donde la había adquirido, ella admitió, tímidamente, que la había elaborado ella misma. Shino se preguntó como era que ella se había vuelto tan experta en la elaboración de medicinas, pero verdaderamente no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

A pesar de que Naruto no era el más perspicaz de los shinobis, él había sido capaz de sentir que algo… no iba bien con Hinata y los demás Hyuugas. No era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de otra familia de Konoha, y aún menos con un clan con la influencia y el secretismo de los Hyuuga. Sin embargo, una vez que Naruto levantó las sospechas, fue casi imposible para Shino no recoger cualquier pista que se le presentase.

Se preguntó si su compañero de equipo había eso hecho a propósito, pero no parecía muy probable. Naruto era poco manipulador; le faltaba la conciencia y la inclinación para usar a los demás de tal forma. Por ejemplo, él seguía sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él, lo cual era una hazaña impresionante por sí mismo.

Shino podía comparar el afecto de la joven Hyuuga hacia Naruto con el comportamiento del club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke, pero con diversas diferencias importantes. El comportamiento de Hinata era menos descarado que el de otras kunoichis que perseguían al último Uchiha de Konoha. Ella encauzaba sus energías en mejorar sus habilidades entrenando junto al objeto de su afecto, una actividad mucho más útil que teatralidades sin sentido o riñas con 'rivales'. Por supuesto, no es que Hinata tuviese demasiadas rivales. Y eso le llevó a la última y mayor diferencia.

Dado lo que Shino sabía del comportamiento de Uchiha Sasuke, él no parecía interesado en ninguna de las kunoichis que le perseguían. Como ejemplo de atenciones románticas, estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo y era demasiado taciturno para ser un compañero ideal. Mejor dicho, ellas parecían estar persiguiendo un imposible e idealizado espejismo que habían construido en sus mentes y habían bautizado como 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Perseguían al chico porque en verdad no sabían nada de él. Por otro lado, Hinata parecía comprender a Naruto mejor que nadie… y fue sólo tras estar varios meses con ellos, en el mismo equipo que Shino comenzó a darse cuenta.

Aburame Shino siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus dotes de observación. Le gustaba pensar que veía las cosas tal y como eran, en lugar de permitir que las emociones o los prejuicios empañasen su visión, así que esta era una conclusión irritante a la que llegar. Sin embargo, un correcto comportamiento requería que admitiese su error.

"Hinata," dijo él tranquilamente, viéndola girar las olorosas brochetas sobre las brasas.

"¿Sí, Shino?" dijo ella, levantando la mirada.

"¿Recuerdas muestra conversación durante el almuerzo del día en que fuimos asignados a Kurenai-sensei?".

Hinata no contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de curiosidad.

"Tras nuevas consideraciones, me veo forzado a concluir que tú tenías razón en tu valoración inicial sobre Uzumaki Naruto, y que yo estaba equivocado," dijo Shino, probando de mantener su usual y precisa dicción.

Hinata le frunció el ceño, lo cual fue bastante inesperado. "¿Estás diciendo esto por lo que… por lo que has confirmado hoy?" le contestó, su voz era algo más dura de lo habitual, lo cual fue incluso más sorprendente.

Shino hizo una pausa para reordenar sus pensamientos antes de formular una respuesta. La amistad de Hinata con Naruto estaba teniendo un efecto mayor en su personalidad del que él se había esperado. Quedaría por ver si eso fue o no fue algo fortuito. "No directamente. Sin embargo, estoy comenzando a darme cuenta del grado en que su ambiente de estudio quedó comprometido por el rencor de los adultos, en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Fue el sutil desánimo y las reacciones negativas que recibió de sus instructores lo que retrasó su desarrollo, no la falta de atención o una indisposición para aplicarse. Observando su progreso tras comenzar a trabajar con jonins como Kurenai-sensei o Maito Gai, me ha dado una idea mucho más precisa de su ética de trabajo y del conjunto de sus habilidades. Ha sido esto, lo que en verdad, me ha llevado a mis nuevas conclusiones."

Los ojos sin pupilas de Hinata parecieron mirar directamente a través de él, incluso sin activar su Byakugan. Shino se encontró algo incómodo tras esa mirada, lo cual también fue la primera vez que sintió así. A pesar de que él esperaba que Hinata fuese capaz de animar a Naruto, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras él y Kurenai limpiaban la carne. Fuese lo que fuese, pareció haber tenido un efecto importante en ambos, Naruto había revelado su secreto a alguien, probablemente por primera vez en su vida, y esto parecía haber impulsado a la normalmente tímida kunoichi. "¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?" preguntó Hinata, haciendo que la mente de Shino regresase al presente.

"Creo que podrías estar en lo cierto acerca de su potencial. Con ayuda, él podría convertirse en Hokage, algún día," dijo Shino.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco y entonces asintió. "Con nuestra ayuda," añadió ella.

Shino computó las posibilidades de haber recuperado la conciencia antes de que uno de los secuestradores le matase. Sin la presencia de Naruto, eran escasas siendo muy optimista.

"Con nuestra ayuda," dijo para mostrar su conformidad.

"Gracias, Shino-kun," dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

Shino colocó bien sus gafas. "Konoha prosperará con un Hokage fuerte," dijo él.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto casi se sintió mareado de alivio cuando se sentó al lado del fuego. Shino y Hinata levantaron la mirada cuando él y Kurenai regresaron, pero Hinata sólo sonrió y volvió a preparar los platos mientras que Shino… hizo lo que fuese que hiciese tras ese collar suyo.

"Siento que antes me estuviese comportando como un imbécil," dijo él.

Shino hizo un pequeño ruido que casi sonó como un bufido.

"E-esto, Naruto" dijo Hinata mientras colocaba cuidadosamente las brochetas calientes sobre los platos, "ahora lo entendemos."

Él sonrió y se rascó la nuca. Era un poco incómodo estar a su alrededor, tras las conversaciones que había tenido con Shino y Hinata. Era extraño: había estado temiendo durante tanto tiempo lo de revelar su secreto, pero ahora que había pasado y nada malo había sucedido, a pesar de todo se sentía extrañamente expuesto.

Lentamente comenzó a relajarse mientras comían. Hinata se había superado de nuevo. Naruto no sabía como ella había conseguido reunir tantas verduras frescas para acompañar el arroz y la carne, pero le daban un toque muy agradable. No era ramen, pero estaba realmente bueno. Quizás había usado su Byakugan mientras estaban patrullando…

Mientras comían, Kurenai les expuso sus planes para los tres días restantes de misión. Estarían atentos a su relevo, pero cualquier shinobi sin el pergamino adecuadamente sellado, debería ser tratado como potencialmente hostil. No era algo extraño que un equipo de infiltración se aprovechase del cambio de guardia en las fronteras.

Cuando acabaron, Naruto se levantó de un salto para recoger los platos. Cuando se agachó para recoger los de Hinata, le mostró una gran sonrisa. "¡Esto ha estado muy rico, Hinata-chan!".

A pesar de que ella se sonrojó, por primera vez no apartó la mirada cuando Naruto le dijo algo agradable. "G-gracias, Naruto," le contestó en voz baja.

Él sonrió ante Kurenai-sensei mientras recogía los cubiertos de su maestra, la cual simplemente le contestó levantando una ceja.

En el plato de Shino todavía quedaba un poco de arroz. "¿Seguro que has comido suficiente para todos esos insectos extras?" le preguntó Naruto con una voz preocupada. "No quiero que me mordisqueen por la noche si se les abre el apetito."

Shino hizo un sonido exasperante. "Naruto, mis aliados reciben una cantidad de alimento más que adecuada. Además son incapaces de atacar a seres humanos en ausencia de órdenes específicas por parte de su anfitrión. La familia Aburame ha pasado años criando a sus insectos kikai para la obediencia absoluta, y no ha habido incidentes fratricidas desde que fueron introducidos…" la voz de Shino se esfumó cuando la risa de Naruto ya no pudo ser contenida. Silenciosamente le entregó su plato mientras Naruto recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. "Idiota" dijo Shino, mientras Naruto se giraba y comenzaba a caminar.

Las risas de Naruto pudieron ser escuchadas por todo el campamento mientras transportaba los platos hasta el riachuelo.

OoOoOoOo

La patrulla del día siguiente fue bastante rutinaria. Los ninjas de la Roca parecían nuevamente reacios a probar su vigilancia, un hecho que siempre traía una sonrisa a los labios de Naruto. Se preguntó lo mucho que fliparían cuando él se convirtiese en Hokage…

Pensar acerca del porque temían al Cuarto Hokage hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. Mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol recordó la conmoción que sufrió al pensar que el Cuarto Hokage había matado tanta gente. Kurenai dijo que las cosas se pusieron más serias tras el asesinato de uno de los alumnos del Cuarto. Como mínimo ahora tenía cierta idea de lo que habían estado hablando.

Si él había estado dispuesto a matar para proteger a su equipo, como debería de ser para el Hokage, quien se suponía que debía de proteger a toda la aldea. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger a todo el mundo?. ¿Sería capaz de estar en paz consigo mismo si se veía forzado a hacer la guerra para proteger a su gente?

Desde la emboscada, Naruto tenía el hábito de mantener un ojo sobre Hinata, mientras se desplazaban sobre los árboles. Tenía sentido, dado que gracias a sus ojos, ella era la primera en sentir el peligro. Pero viendo a la joven Hyuuga saltar de rama en rama también le dio la respuesta. Sí, él haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener a salvo a las personas que le importan.

Mientras estaban dando un rodeo para llegar al campamento, Hinata se paró repentinamente, las manos de Naruto ya estaban formando sellos cuando la cabeza de su compañera se giró hacia él. Ella puso una mano en la espalda, con tres dedos extendidos. Silenciosamente Shino bajó hasta el suelo y Naruto supo que sus insectos ya estaban en movimiento. Hinata y Kurenai cambiaron de dirección y saltaron a un árbol a la izquierda de su rumbo actual.

Naruto las siguió; acelerando de forma que fue capaz de aterrizar al lado de ellas cuando aterrizaron para encararse al trío de desconocidos.

Llevaban máscaras y togas encapuchadas que simplemente gritaban "ANBU" a cualquier residente de Konoha, pero Naruto no se relajó ni un ápice. Kurenai les dijo que debían de estar atentos ante posibles impostores, y ella y Hinata podían estar en medio de una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

"¿Podemos ayudaros?" preguntó descaradamente Kurenai. Naruto se dio cuenta de que un par de insectos kikai pasaron entre sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia los intrusos.

"Somos vuestro relevo," dijo en un tono aburrido el ANBU que estaba en medio, su voz sonaba un poco apagada, tras su máscara de oso.

"Llegáis pronto," observó ella.

"Ordenes del Hokage," contestó brevemente el ANBU.

"¿Tenéis alguna prueba?" preguntó Kurenai.

Lentamente el ANBU de la máscara de oso sacó un tubo para guardar pergaminos y lo lanzó hacia la jonin.

Naruto se volvió borroso de lo rápido que se movió, cogiendo el tubo en pleno vuelo y pivotando su cuerpo de forma que él quedase entre el tubo y su equipo. "Hinata" gritó.

Los ANBU se colocaron en posiciones defensivas, mientras Naruto se preparaba para una explosión o un ataque.

"Todo va bien," dijo rápidamente Hinata, sus pálidos ojos brillaban bajo la luz del atardecer. "Es sólo papel y tinta. No hay nada de chakra."

Naruto se relajó levemente, y entregó el pergamino a Kurenai. Por el rabillo del ojo, él la vio examinar atentamente el sello antes de romperlo y hojear el mensaje.

"Eres un pequeño bastardo receloso, ¿verdad?" preguntó el ANBU de la máscara de oso en un tono perfectamente normal. "Pero será mejor que no nos provoquéis. Alguien podría acabar herido."

"Es auténtico," dijo Kurenai tras un instante. "Y probablemente tampoco es una buena idea provocarnos." Ella movió la cabeza hacia los más de treinta Narutos, que salieron de los árboles que estaban tras los ANBU.

"Ya los habíamos detectado," dijo el ANBU de la máscara de cuervo. "Son muchos Bunshins, pero apenas nos distraerían de vosotros."

Kurenai sonrió dulcemente mientras se giraron para dirigirse a su campamento. "No son Bunshins," le corrigió. "Son Kage Bunshins."

Uno de los clones, sonriendo, golpeó el árbol con su puño, astillando la corteza. Los ANBU se movieron nerviosamente ante el repentino ruido.

OoOoOoOo

Sólo necesitaron un par de minutos para desmontar las tiendas y recoger su equipaje. Hinata dejó la mayoría de la carne y las verduras para que las usasen los ANBU, pero Naruto se aseguró de recoger todas las sobras de la comida de su compañera de equipo. Ella se sonrojó un poco cuando él dijo que era demasiado bueno para dejárselo a unos desconocidos. Naruto estaba comenzando a tener cierta idea de porque ella actuaba de esa forma tan rara cuando la felicitaba, pero no le gustaba donde le llevaban esos pensamientos. De forma que los dejó solos durante un rato.

En menos de una hora ya estaban en el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Naruto sintió que parte de la tensión se esfumaba mientras abandonaban las tierras fronterizas. Estaría bien volver a casa, donde se podían encontrar duchas calientes y rámen; lo último en _grandes _cantidades. Mientras se ajustó su pesada mochila, él miró a Hinata. Ella no parecía tan ansiosa por volver.

Naruto pensó un montón acerca de eso mientras cada paso les acercaba al hogar.

Notas del Autor

Muchas gracias a mis Betas, Runsamok y Bibliophile20.

Bueno, finamente Naruto se lo ha dicho… pero él no es el único que tiene secretos, ¿verdad?

Por todos aquellos que os preguntéis porque Naruto no reaccionó de la misma forma tras matar en el capítulo 7… Normalmente la gente no reacciona a traumas como este, inmediatamente, aún más si ha habido un montón de adrenalina en medio. Entre el combate, y escuchar que Iruka estaba muerto, y después 'no muerto', él tuvo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Fue más tarde, cuando tuvo tiempo para reflexionar que todo esto comenzó a preocuparle. Psicológicamente, eso es _mucho _más realista que los festivales de angustia instantánea que veis en melodramas malos.

-Matthew

Notas del Traductor II: ¿Qué os ha parecido, bien, verdad? Ciertamente no sé como se lo hace el autor pero en cada capítulo se supera, como podréis comprobar en el siguiente capítulo "Volviendo a Konoha".

En lo que se refiere a la votación va ganado los que quieren que las ponga cronológicamente, pero recordad que todavía tenéis tiempo para votar (o para votar dos veces si queréis).

Finalmente quiero agradeceros a todos los que recomendáis este fic, dentro y fuera de Internet, en este capítulo quiero mencionar a Evangeline_Dark y a No estás sola. Por recomendar este fic a través de la web.

Hasta la vista.

Shozo


	9. Volviendo a Konoha

Notas del Traductor: Ya sabéis, lo de siempre, lo de los derechos de autor que no nos pertenecen. Venga vamos leed el capítulo que está cargado de cosas que os gustarán.

Capítulo Nueve

Yuuhi Kurenai no podía recordar estar tan aliviada al ver de nuevo la familiar silueta de Konoha. La única ocasión con la que pudo compararlo fue cuando volvió, sola, aquella vez… pero lo que pasó la dejó tan insensible que no pudo sentir nada. Se preocupó cuando inconscientemente se encontró alisando su manga, pero la tela no estaba tiesa por la sangre de Mattai.

Quizás Sarutobi estaba en lo cierto, acerca de que ella vivía demasiado en el pasado.

Miró hacia atrás, a su equipo de genins, orgullosa de la forma en que mantenían la formación y permanecían alerta. Sólo alguna sonrisa ocasional por parte de alguno de ellos indicaba que ya no estaban en la zona fronteriza.

Shino, por supuesto, estaba tan reservado y taciturno como de costumbre, a pesar de lo poco de lo que su cara era visible. Hinata había estado en silencio desde que recibieron órdenes de volver a Konoha, y su cara pareció ajustarse en una máscara mientras las puertas aparecían en la distancia.

No, era Naruto quien estaba diferente. El rubio genin había cambiado des del día en que finalmente reveló la verdad a sus compañeros de equipo. Kurenai no era alguien que fuese demasiado engreída, pero había tenido toda la razón acerca de los efectos que tendría en él abrirse a Shino y Hinata. Un peso, que llevaba puesto desde que lo conoció, pareció habérsele caído de las espaldas. Ella sabía que su propia aceptación había marcado una diferencia, pero la aceptación de sus iguales, especialmente dadas las implicaciones de la ley del Hokage, pareció incluso más crucial.

En lugar de rechazarle o temerle, como temía el Sandaime, Hinata y Shino aceptaron la presencia del Kyuubi dentro de Naruto, tal y como Kurenai había anticipado. Ciertamente, si lo que suponía era correcto, Hinata había reaccionado de una forma… bastante… violenta ante la implicación de que Naruto era un monstruo. Nada más podía explicar el distante grito que procedió del riachuelo.

Ahora Kurenai estaba más preocupada por sus otros estudiantes. Tras el abominable comportamiento de su padre en el campamento, no se sorprendió de que Hinata pareciese atemorizada por volver a Konoha. Más sorprendente fue el trasfondo de rabia que parecía sentir en Shino. El chico parecía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, pero su frente, la única parte visible de su cara, parecía arrugarse más y más frecuentemente en un ceño muy particular. Cuando ella le preguntó cual era el problema, él simplemente dijo que estaba "siendo forzado a reevaluar su valoración acerca de un gran número de grupos e individuos". Esto era inusualmente opaco, incluso para un Aburame, pero Kurenai creyó sentir en él un eco de la misma rabia que ella sentía por cómo Konoha se ocupaba de… ciertos asuntos.

No obstante ella necesitaba poner en alerta al chico, para que fuese cauteloso. Si sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, ahí podría haber un asunto más profundo que una simple intolerancia – no era algo en lo que un genin debería verse envuelto, sin importar lo talentoso que fuera. Ella suponía que podía estar completamente paranoica, pero prefería eso a repetir los errores del pasado.

Quizás Umino Iruka estaría listo para una visita después de que presentasen el informe al Hokage.

OoOoOoOo

Aburame Shino dejó que su cuerpo se moviera automáticamente, sus compañeros y sus aliados estaban alerta ante el peligro, mientras su mente elaboraba una lista de gente.

Al principio de la lista estaban por supuesto, sus progenitores, especialmente su padre. A pesar de que él tenía en cuenta las restricciones con las que tuvo que operar, Shino no apreciaba la poca información precisa que su clan había adquirido antes de formular su opinión sobre Uzumaki Naruto. No se le había escapado el preocupado silencio entre muchos de sus parientes cuando fue anunciada la asignación de su equipo. Incluso más mortificante fue darse cuenta de que él mismo había permitido que su irracional aversión por el joven bromista empañase sus propias opiniones mientras ambos eran alumnos en la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

Shino no sabía si era más molesto darse cuenta de que se había equivocado, o que él hubiese asimilado su actitud sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. De cualquier forma, era hora de que él realinease las actitudes de ciertas personas para hacerlas más congruentes con la realidad de la situación.

Diciéndolo de forma más breve, estaba _muy _ofendido.

Esa era la única palabra que verdaderamente encajaba. Su clan había comprometido la integridad de su lógica y su objetividad. Y eso era completamente inaceptable.

No por última vez, Shino escuchó un leve zumbido mientras su nueva colonia se agitaba. Se forzó a sí mismo a apaciguar su irritación. Todo esto no debía afectar a sus nuevos aliados.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata sintió que su estómago se contraía de temor mientras las puertas de Konoha aparecían en la distancia. Ella amaba a su aldea, pero en esta situación, temía lo que esta visión significaba. Su misión había llegado a su fin.

La patrulla fronteriza había sido un trabajo peligroso, sucio y extenuante. Sus músculos todavía le dolían, con o sin los pesos, de las interminables patrullas que habían recorrido. A pesar de que se bañó en el riachuelo tanto como le fue posible, todavía se sentía muy sucia, y su chaqueta tenía varias capas de gris mucho más oscuro que cuando salió, debido a la acumulación de barro en el suelo. Había pasado por más de una situación peligrosa, y si no hubiese sido por Naruto, lo más probable fuese que hubiese muerto probando de rescatar a Hanabi.

Y a pesar de todo, había sido uno de los momentos más felices de toda su vida.

En un primer momento eso fue desconcertante, la alegría que había sentido ante una misión tan difícil. No fue hasta que recordó la visita de su padre al campamento de su equipo, que todo comenzó a tener sentido. Era razonable que él se uniese a la persecución de los secuestradores de Hanabi, asegurarse de que cualquier método fuese empleado para asegurar su liberación y garantizar la seguridad de la línea sucesoria de los Hyuuga.

A pesar de todo, había estado… _mal_… que él estuviera allí. El campamento en el que habían empleado tanto tiempo para preparar, el campamento que había sido testigo de tantas comidas y agradables conversaciones con su equipo… fue perturbado por la presencia de su padre. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de que no quería que él estuviese allí, en un primer momento se quedó escandalizada por su flagrante falta de respeto. Él era su padre, y aún más importante, él era el líder de su clan. Ella debería haberse sentido honrada por su presencia, a pesar de lo efímera que fue.

Ella probó de hacer que él y los demás se sintieran bienvenidos, preparando una comida tan buena como pudo en un entorno tan rústico, pero fue demasiado lenta y eso también acabó en fracaso. Incluso ahora, su cara ardía ante el recuerdo de toda aquella comida echada a perder – la señal de un huésped estúpido. Más tarde lo lamentó, pero dio las gracias de que Naruto y Shino comiesen tanto, incluso aunque se dio cuenta de que solamente lo hicieron para proteger sus sentimientos.

El simple hecho de pensar en sus compañeros de equipo le hizo desear que ahora mismo se estuviesen marchando a otra patrulla, en lugar de estar volviendo de esta. Ella sabía que había dormido mejor en la pequeña tienda que compartió con Kurenai-sensei que en la cómoda cama del recinto de los Hyuuga. Un lugar donde nadie quería a una fracasada como ella.

OoOoOoOo

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró al ver las puertas de Konoha. Su misión estaba llegando a su fin. Y aún más importante, todos estaban volviendo de una pieza. La muñeca quemada de Shino apenas era una molestia en esos momentos, su compañero le pidió que entrenasen juntos más de una vez en el camino de vuelta. Shino iba con cuidado cuando bloqueaba con ese brazo, pero cuando Naruto, inconscientemente, comenzó a darle ventaja, el experto en insectos le dio un golpe que le tiró al suelo, con una patada lateral que le dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Naruto se sacudió la cabeza al recordar como se puso de pie, jadeando, sólo para ver a Shino, permaneciendo en una postura de taijutsu, con el brazo derecho extendido y haciendo el gesto de "ven aquí" con los dedos. Tras eso, Naruto se relajó, y fue a por todas contra su amigo, ambos acabaron completamente llenos de moratones en menos de media hora.

_Amigo_. De nuevo esa palabra. Se preguntó si alguna vez Kurenai-sensei se cansaba de tener siempre razón. Marcaba una gran diferencia que Shino y Hinata supieran acerca del Kyuubi y que no les importase. Por otro lado, Shino lo había descubierto por sí mismo, y Hinata ya se lo imaginaba. Sus compañeros de equipo tendrían que haber sido extremadamente torpes o egocéntricos para que él fuese capaz de ocultar sus diferencias durante mucho más tiempo.

Pero ellos lo sabían, y aún más importante, le aceptaban. Estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría la conmoción que sintió cuando Hinata _explotó_ de esa manera. Él nunca se habría imaginado que ella se pudiese enfadar de esa forma, pero viéndola tan absolutamente furiosa en nombre suyo – fue un sentimiento extraño. Que le ponía nervioso… pero que era agradable.

Sin embargo, mientras volvían a Konoha, la kunoichi se estaba volviendo más silenciosa e introvertida. Naruto no era el shinobi más perceptivo de su clase, pero el cambio en su comportamiento era más que obvio para él. Era algo desconcertante, especialmente en el momento en que se producía. Ahora estaban abandonando la zona de peligro y estaban volviendo a una zona segura – tan segura como una aldea llena de shinobis pudiera ser. Naruto estaba ansioso de encontrar comodidades relacionadas con el agua caliente – ramen y duchas – y pensaba que Hinata también lo estaría. Como mínimo con lo de las duchas.

En lugar de eso, parecía cada vez más incómoda mientras se aproximaban a las puertas de entrada. Él reflexionó acerca de algunas de las cosas que había descubierto durante la misión. Hanabi era una mocosa malcriada, de eso no había ninguna duda, Naruto no tenía parientes, pero había escuchado suficientes veces las quejas de Kiba como para darse cuenta de que hermanos y hermanas no siempre tenían que llevarse bien.

Por otro lado, su padre _debería _de haberse sentido orgulloso de la forma en que Hinata había rescatado a su hermana. En lugar de eso, él y ese imbécil primo suyo, miraron a Hinata como si hubiese sido culpa suya que Hanabi hubiese sido secuestrada. Naruto no lo entendía. Pero no tenía que entenderlo para darse cuenta de que eso no le gustaba.

Uzumaki Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras reflexionaba sobre el tema. Pensar no es que fuese uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero Kurenai-sensei le había estado empujando más y más a 'ver más allá de lo evidente'. Era verdaderamente una frase un tanto ridícula, que significaba que tenías que probar de entender todos los sutiles trasfondos de una situación. Era una buena habilidad para que la desarrollase un shinobi, porque en una misión, las cosas que no puedes ver pueden acabar con tu vida. Por otro lado, Naruto no creía que esto se pudiera usar para entender a las kunoichis.

Pero con todo lo que sabía, no fue muy difícil unir todas las piezas. Él recordó como de cansada y dolorida quedó Hinata tras ese entrenamiento especial de los Hyuuga, y como pareció revivir una vez que estuvieron en el bosque. Él recordó las largas horas en las que ella se prestó voluntariamente para hacer entrenamiento extra con él, y su vergonzoso silencio cuando le preguntó si su familia no protestaría ante el hecho de que entrenase hasta tan tarde y se saltase la comida. Eso unido a la fría forma en que su padre la había tratado en el campamento llevó a Naruto a única e ineludible conclusión.

La familia de Hinata apestaba más que el ramen frío.

Naruto estaba a punto de felicitarse por su perspicacia cuando la más obvia de las preguntas le dejó perplejo. ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? Él no creía que darle una paliza a Hyuuga Hiashi fuese a ayudar, aún si fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa. Tratar de resolver ese dilema hizo que perdiera cualquier sentimiento de triunfo, que consiguió al darse cuenta de la situación. Miradas furtivas a su compañera de equipo parecieron confirmar su suposición, y la mirada de Hinata se hundía más y más en el suelo mientras se aproximaban a los muros de Konoha.

El humor de Naruto también se hundió. A pesar de que ya sabía cual era la causa del problema, él no podía pensar en nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Odiaba sentirse inútil, especialmente cuando una de sus amistades estaba sufriendo, ¿pero como podía protegerla de su propia familia? Él dejó escapar un suspiro mientras atravesaban las puertas, haciendo que Yuuhi Kurenai girase la cabeza para poder verle.

_Quizás Kurenai-sensei sepa que hacer_, pensó. Un leve peso pareció quitársele de las espaldas ante tal pensamiento. Él nunca la había visto perdiendo la calma.

Bueno, excepto quizás aquella vez con el Henge 'Mallas-Lee'.

OoOoOoOo

De acuerdo con las órdenes establecidas, en el momento en que Kurenai se presentó ante los chuunins que guardaban la puerta del Hokage, estos les acompañaron dentro de la oficina. El Hokage estaba preocupado, pero a pesar de todo sonrió cuando el Equipo Ocho se presentó en la habitación y permanecieron de pie delante de él. Permanecieron atentos, pero él hizo señas a uno de los chuunins y trajeron sillas plegables para todos ellos.

"Esto puede llevar un buen rato", explicó él. "Pero antes de que comencéis con vuestro informe oficial," comenzó a decir, dejando su pipa en el cenicero, "quiero agradeceros personalmente por la seguridad de mi nieto. Konohamaru todavía está refunfuñando por el hecho de haber tenido que ser salvado por su 'eterno rival', el Sandaime hizo una pausa, sonriendo mientras Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, "pero pude ver por la forma en que me miró que todo esto pudo haber acabado de una forma muy desagradable de no ser por vosotros. No puedo explicaros como de aliviado estoy, o lo orgulloso que me siento que todos vosotros seáis shinobis de La Hoja."

Los tres genins bajaron la mirada, claramente avergonzados por su elogio.

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta y le pidió a Kurenai-sensei que comenzase con su informe oficial. Escuchó atentamente mientras ella resumía los eventos de las últimas semanas, pero hizo que se detuviese en ciertos puntos, para que los aclarase más detalladamente.

"¿Confundieron a Naruto con el Yondaime?" preguntó. Sorprendido y alarmado ante tal noticia.

"Correcto, Hokage-sama," afirmó Kurenai. "Los shinobis de Iwa se alarmaron bastante ante su presencia, pero no probaron de poner a prueba nuestra vigilancia tras esa confrontación inicial"

Sarutobi se rascó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre eso. "Una frontera tranquila es una bendición, pero enviaré un comunicado a nuestro representante en el País de la Tierra para que les explique la confusión. Prefiero que no crean que les estamos provocando de ninguna forma."

"Envíales mis notas de la Academia, oji-san," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Que sepan que les asustó el 'último' de la clase".

El Sandaime se sobresaltó por dos cosas. La primera fue que Naruto hiciera una broma acerca de sus malas notas en la Academia, algo que anteriormente había sido un tema doloroso para él. No podía imaginarse que él hiciese _eso_, incluso por la oportunidad de que alguien pareciera estúpido.

La otra cosa fue las reacciones de sus compañeros de equipo. La pequeña Hyuuga se giró hacia Naruto, con las cejas muy juntas y la boca medio abierta. Ella dudo durante un momento, y el Hokage imaginó que su presencia fue el único motivo que previno que ella protestase ante las palabras de Naruto.

Incluso más sorprendente fue la reacción del joven Aburame. Simplemente giró la cabeza y miró enfurecido a Naruto. Cierto, era imposible ver sus ojos, pero su lenguaje corporal era inconfundible.

La reacción de Naruto también respaldó la evaluación del Hokage, ya que inmediatamente se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca, sonriendo tímidamente. "Sólo estaba bromeando," murmuró. Junto a ellos, Kurenai mantuvo el rostro inmóvil, pero sus ojos bailaban con una mezcla de orgullo y vindicación. Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo. Estaba complacido de ver que Naruto estaba menos a la defensiva, y de que sus compañeros de equipo se hubiesen convertido en amigos leales. Quizás algún día, Naruto sería capaz de compartir su secreto con la gente de su generación.

El cálido ambiente se enfrió cuando Kurenai comenzó a describir la batalla contra los secuestradores. El Hokage estuvo un poco sorprendido de descubrir que Hyuuga Hinata había sido quien inició la persecución, pero su sensei se aseguró de explicarle la urgente naturaleza de la intercepción y como apoyaba completamente el racionamiento de Hinata. Él también se dio cuenta como Naruto le dio un codazo a la chica, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo mientras se sonrojaba.

"Yuuhi Kurenai no es alguien que alabe fácilmente la lógica de otra persona," observó Sarutobi, haciendo que Kurenai pusiera una mueca mientras el rubor de la chica aumentaba. "La habilidad de elaborar espontáneamente juicios sensatos, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama," dijo la chica en voz baja.

Mientras Kurenai relataba la batalla, la cual fue tan brutal como repentina, la tensión del Hokage sólo fue visible por una breve tensión de la envejecida piel que rodeaba sus ojos. Una de las partes más duras de su trabajo, como mínimo para él, era escuchar las batallas de sus shinobis cuando estas ya habían finalizado, demasiado tarde para que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto. La sangre ya había sido derramada, las vidas sesgadas. La única cosa que podía hacer era reunir toda la información posible para ayudar a las misiones que todavía estaban en curso.

Internamente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando supo de las quemadas de Shino, pero las vendas de su brazo estaban bien sujetas y a él no parecían molestarle. Su preocupación aumentó cuando escuchó como Hinata quedó inconsciente por culpa de un proyectil de hielo. Con sólo Kurenai y Naruto enfrentándose a tres adversarios…

"En ese momento," continuó Kurenai, "escuché a Naruto gritar mientras yo luchaba contra Lisuke, él extrajo con éxito el chakra del Kyuubi y lo usó para escudarse de las llamas, de forma que pudo acercarse a su oponente y…"

Ella se detuvo cuando la mano del Hokage golpeó violentamente la mesa. Él miró furiosamente a su jonin, preguntándose que la había llevado a romper la ley… y entonces se dio cuenta de que los tres genins le estaban mirando a él. Y a pesar de que podían estar alarmados por su arrebato, no parecieron reaccionar ante la fortuita mención del zorro de nueve colas.

"Ellos ya lo saben," dijo tranquilamente Naruto, su voz sonó demasiado mayor para ser la del enérgico bromista que conocía. "Shino lo descubrió por su cuenta, y Hinata ya casi se lo suponía. Pero yo se lo confirmé, así que nadie ha roto vuestra ley."

"Y no corrimos gritando en medio de la noche," murmuró Shino. Hinata frunció el ceño, y Sarutobi se dio cuenta de que la mano de la muchacha se movió nerviosamente, como si quisiera tocar a su compañero, pero el movimiento acabó inmediatamente después de comenzar, y dudó de que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta.

"Naruto…" comenzó a decir el Hokage, entonces se paró para reconsiderar sus palabras. "Es algo bueno saber que te aceptan. Quizás fui demasiado cuidadoso cuando hice esa ley, pero decidí pecar de prudente en lo que se refería a tu futuro."

Naruto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los del Tercer Hokage. "Lo entiendo," fue lo único que dijo, pero a pesar de todo eso le llegó hasta el corazón. En los ojos del chico había una extraña mezcla de emociones: rabia, tristeza y una soledad tan conmovedora que le secó el alma. Pero por encima de todas las demás había otra emoción: perdón. Quizás hubiesen habido formas mejores de tratar toda esa situación, pero Naruto reconoció que él lo hizo lo mejor posible.

Fue una experiencia liberadora y que al mismo tiempo, requirió de mucha humildad. Él se preguntó que más le había pasado al humilde muchacho durante su misión.

Kurenai continuó la narración. Al Hokage le sorprendió y entristeció saber que Naruto tuvo que matar a dos de los secuestradores. Pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando escuchó las palabras "… y entonces supe que su preparación psicológica en la Academia fue saboteada. Sin embargo, fuimos capaces de hablar sobre lo que debería de haber aprendido, y…"

"¿Saboteada?" preguntó él, de forma brusca.

"Sí, Hokage," le contestó ella. Su voz estaba tranquila, pero sus ojos no. Naruto parecía algo incómodo, pero sus compañeros de equipo miraron fijamente a su Hokage, casi desafiándole a hablar.

"Dame un resumen escrito de sus acciones," dijo con una voz muy seria. "Cuando lo haya examinado, se lo entregaré personalmente a Ibiki."

"Gracias, Hokage-sama," dijo Kurenai. Naruto y Hinata parecían estar desconcertados, pero Shino simplemente asintió para mostrar su conformidad. Sarutobi tenía pocas dudas de que Aburame Shibi había informado a su hijo de los principales nombres de los shinobis más importantes de Konoha. Definitivamente el jefe de interrogatorios de ANBU estaría en su lista, pensó eso mientras Kurenai continuaba con su informe.

Cuando ella acabó, el Hokage les dio a cada uno de ellos un sobre marcado. "Aquí tenéis vuestra paga por una misión de rango C de larga duración," dijo él. Entonces sacó tres sobres más, estampados con sellos oficiales de Konoha. "Estos son por los tres ninjas renegados que fueron eliminados," continuó él. "Había sustanciosas recompensas ofrecidas por sus aldeas natales, a las que se ha de añadir las de otras personas contra las que cometieron crímenes." Él le dio unos de los sobres a Kurenai, y probó de entregarle los otros dos a Naruto, pero el joven rubio hizo que no con la cabeza.

"Naruto," dijo gentilmente Kurenai. "Con tus acciones has ahorrado un montón de problemas a mucha gente. Es justo aceptar este premio. Paras muchas de las víctimas, ofrecer una recompensa es la única forma que tienen de contraatacar que les han herido a ellos mismos o a sus familias."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Sensei," le corrigió Naruto, con una voz más solemne que de costumbre. "Entiendo lo de las recompensas, pero estos dos sobres no deberían de ser sólo para mí. Luchamos como un _equipo_, quiero decir que, ni siquiera les habría visto si Hinata no hubiera captado su presencia a través del genjutsu, ¿verdad?".

"Esto, Naruto, así ya está bien," dijo indecisamente la chica. Pero él simplemente hizo que no con la cabeza de forma obstinada.

"Según las reglas, Naruto fue quien dio el golpe de gracia," observó Kurenai. "Pero eso sólo significa que puede hacer lo que quiera con ese dinero. Si quiere compartirlo con sus compañeros de equipo, que así sea. Puedo ingresar estos tres bonos y podemos dividirnos la recompensa."

"Ah, Sensei," dijo rápidamente Naruto, "Yo no quería decir que tú tenías que-"

Kurenai le cortó en seco con un gesto. "Naruto, solamente ocurre que estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿O es que acaso no soy un miembro de este equipo?" Ella se giró hacia el Hokage. "Tendrá un informe escrito de mis observaciones mañana por la mañana," prometió con una voz muy seria.

El Tercer Hokage de Konohagakure despidió al Equipo Ocho con una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro. En verdad hacía tiempo que tendría que haberle pedido a Kurenai que dirigiera un equipo de genins. No había visto a un equipo que estuviera en tal armonía desde…

Era duro, terriblemente duro, evitar que otras caras se superpusiesen a la de los jóvenes que tenía delante de él. Sus propios genins, que crecieron hasta convertirse en los Sanin, el primer – y último – equipo de genins del Yondaime, los tríos de Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka que parecían surgir en cada generación… realmente, todos ellos eran únicos. La mente humana simplemente prueba de encontrar pautas para encontrar un sentido a la vida, incluso cuando no se puede encontrar ninguno.

Pero no hacía falta una perspectiva histórica para darse cuenta de que los genins de Kurenai habían crecido juntos hasta formar un equipo, y lo habían hecho de una forma en la que pocos shinobis creerían que fuese posible. Hatake Kakashi podría entenderlo, cuando no estuviera tan distraído por los fantasmas de su pasado.

Y a pesar de que Kurenai había hecho un excelente trabajo juntando al equipo, tal y como un hábil albañil podía construir un muro que resistiese una tormenta, el Hokage también se dio cuenta de otra cosa más. Mientras que Kurenai era la albañil, Naruto era el mortero que los mantenía a todos juntos. Su aceptación le había dado algo que él siempre había ansiado sin comprender el porque. Pero al mismo tiempo su torpe y frecuentemente comportamiento imprudente enmascaraba un instinto y una… sabiduría… especial, la cual el Sandaime sólo había alcanzado a ver brevemente en las poco frecuentes charlas que habían compartido. Para ser alguien con tan pocos amigos de verdad, Naruto era extraordinariamente abierto y tolerante. Y como él mismo había anticipado, una vez que alguien le mostraba al muchacho el más simple acto de amabilidad, descubría que había hecho un amigo para toda la vida… uno sorprendentemente determinado y leal.

El Tercer Hokage suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Se levantó de la silla y paseó de un lado a otro de su oficina, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras sus viejos huesos se realineaban tras haber estado sentado demasiado tiempo. Hizo una pausa cerca de la ventana y miró a través de su amada Konoha, hacia el monumento de los Hokages. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pétreo rostro de su sucesor, y muy desgraciadamente, predecesor.

"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que jamás sabrás," susurró antes de volver a ocuparse del papeleo.

OoOoOoOo

Extrañamente, Kurenai no les mandó retirarse inmediatamente cuando abandonaron la oficina del Hokage. Naruto frunció, un poco, el ceño cuando ella dijo que como equipo todavía les quedaba una tarea más que realizar, pero acabó en el momento en que ella dijo que era una tradición que había aprendido de su antiguo sensei.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Kurenai-sensei _nunca _hablaba sobre el equipo al que fue asignada cuando era una genin, excepto en términos generales. Habiendo estado rodeado de shinobis la mayor parte de su vida, Naruto se dio cuenta de cuantos de ellos mencionaban a sus antiguos maestros o compañeros de equipo. Según las quejas de Shikamaru, su padre no hablaba de otra cosa mientras charlaban, aunque eso no molestaba al perezoso chico. Sin importar lo problemáticos que fuesen para los demás, eso era la excepción que confirmaba la regla de forma más notable. Naruto tenía curiosidad de saber porque Kurenai nunca hablaba sobre ellos, pero le daba corte preguntar. En ciertos aspectos, Kurenai era una persona muy reservada, a pesar de su franca naturaleza, y él sospechó que los motivos por los que no hablaba de ellos eran tristes.

No era como si Naruto hubiese olvidado que todos ellos eran shinobis, asesinos entrenados a los que podían encomendar cualquier tipo de misión, sin importar lo peligrosa que fuese, por el bien de la aldea. Pero pasado el tiempo los peligros parecían tan _normales_, que era difícil verlos con perspectiva. Y quizás eso era lo mejor, porque cada vez que consideraba la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus compañeros de equipo en una misión, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar ante la inmensidad de esa posible pérdida. No por primera vez, él se dio cuenta de que, literalmente, preferiría morir a sufrir la pérdida de una de las pocas personas a las que les importaba. Kurenai-sensei dijo que no esperaba que Naruto interceptase cada ataque dirigido a Shino o a Hinata, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantener a sus amigos a salvo. Cualquier cosa.

Naruto sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban y se dio cuenta de que el antinatural chakra que había sentido durante la batalla estaba volviendo a surgir. Recordando las palabras de Kurenai, tomó aliento e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse. Apretó y soltó los puños de ambas manos, probando de ignorar lo afiladas que se estaban volviendo sus uñas y esperando que sus dientes caninos no pareciesen tan alargados como los estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Levantó la vista para ver a sus compañeros de equipo, sólo para recordarse a sí mismo que estaban a salvo. Shino estaba caminando silenciosamente al lado de Kurenai, encorvado dentro de su impermeable de repuesto. Hinata estaba caminando al lado suyo, absorta en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que ella caminaba mirando al suelo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella se había adaptado perfectamente a los pesos y caminaba con la misma elegancia de siempre, con el peso extra añadido a brazos y piernas. De alguna forma el hecho de verla pareció tranquilizarle. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo volvía, a lo que según él, era la normalidad.

Casi como si ella sintiese sus pensamientos, Hinata giró la cabeza hacia Naruto, sólo para dar un saltito cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La cara de Hinata se volvió roja y ella apretó ambas manos. "¿E-esto?" preguntó vacilantemente.

"Parece que vuelves a estar lista para incrementar tus pesos, Hinata-chan," dijo alegremente Naruto, aliviado de que la ansiosa presión que estaba creciendo dentro de él se estuviese evaporando.

"¡Oh!" dijo Hinata, viéndose alicaída. "L-lo siento," tartamudeó, "Me debería de haber dado cuenta antes, y-y-"

Naruto frunció el ceño y sus palabras se esfumaron inmediatamente, entonces ella miró hacia el otro lado. ¿Por qué siempre se disculpaba por cosas que no eran culpa suya? "Eh, sabes, Hinata, hemos estado en los bosques durante varias semanas. No es como si le pudiese comprar a una ardilla un par de pesos extra."

La kunoichi no respondió ante su lamentable intento de humor, simplemente se quedó mirando sus pies mientras seguían caminando.

Naruto suspiró. No sabía porque siempre que hablaba con Hinata acababa diciendo unas cosas tan raras, pero se estaba comenzando a cansar de eso. "Mira," dijo él. "Sólo estaba probando de decir que te has adaptado completamente a los pesos, probablemente porque trabajas muy duro y duermes con esas malditas cosas puestas. Yo también tengo que añadir más peso a los míos. Lo siento si lo que te dicho te ha sonado mal, pero estaba probando de decir 'Buen trabajo', y también que estoy verdaderamente contento de que estés en mi equipo. No me puedo imaginar a Ino o a Sakura trabajando tan duro como tú." _Ahí, _pensó con gran satisfacción, _no hay forma de que pueda malinterpretar eso. _Pensó mientras sonreía a su compañera de equipo.

Hinata se quedó varios pasos hacia atrás mientras sus piernas se congelaban momentáneamente. Su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante y a Naruto no le hubiera sorprendido de que su cabello comenzase a encresparse y a echar humo. Él pestañeó, entonces volvió hacia atrás y movió la mano frente a los ojos de Hinata, sacándola de su trance. Ella agachó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros de equipo…

Sólo para descubrir que Kurenai y Shino ya se habían dado la vuelta, y les estaban mirando.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca con una vergonzosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como mínimo se había hecho entender correctamente. Ya era hora.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata consiguió recupera el control de su cara mientras Kurenai-sensei les conducía a su destino. Le costó concentrarse tras las bruscas, aunque honestas palabras de Naruto. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba reflejando lo que ella misma le dijo, cuando aseguró que a pesar de todo quería que permaneciese en el Equipo Ocho, con o sin Kyuubi, pero a pesar de todo le impresionó cuando él le dijo que preferiría tenerla a ella en su equipo antes de Ino o Sakura, especialmente tras considerar todas las veces que le había pedido salir a Sakura, cuando ambos estaban en la Academia.

Naruto estaba contento de que ella fuese su compañera de equipo. Ella. La marginada de los Hyuuga, quien había fallado en todo lo que había intentado hacer… ¿Excepto quizás en ser la amiga de Naruto? Ella sabía que le había ayudado, como mínimo un poco, aquel día cerca del riachuelo – a pesar de todo lo mal que lo hizo. Ella supuso que tenía que darle las gracias al destino: si solamente se le permitiese hacer bien una cosa en toda su vida, esta sería la que hubiese escogido.

Los perplejos pensamientos de Hinata se cortaron en seco cuando Kurenai les condujo al local de Moritake para la última tarea del día. La cara de la jonin se volvió más sombría de lo habitual cuando les explicó que su jonin sensei siempre traía a su equipo aquí, tras una larga misión fuera de Konoha, para discutirla en profundidad, además de planear en que trabajarían a continuación y generalmente celebrar su éxito.

Hinata sabía, por la forma pasada en que siempre hablaba de ellos, que el equipo original de Kurenai ya no existía. Ella no llegaba al adecuado nivel de habilidad que un Hyuuga debía poseer para leer el estado emocional de la gente, pero no necesitaba tenerlo para saber que algo horrible les tenía que haber pasado. Parecía que Shino y Naruto también se habían dado cuenta, porque permanecieron en silencio mientras Kurenai les guiaba hacia adentro, saludó al propietario con un leve gesto de la cabeza y se pusieron cómodos en una mesa de un oscuro rincón.

A pesar del supuesto motivo de celebración, por el que habían venido aquí, permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron sus pedidos, Kurenai parecía estar extrañamente distraída por algo y fruncía el ceño con la mirada perdida. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto se movía nerviosamente. Si ella no estuviese acostumbrada a las frecuentes comidas de etiqueta en el recinto de los Hyuuga, probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo. Finalmente Naruto no pudo reprimirse más y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Sensei?" preguntó, "¿Cómo era tu jonin sensei?"

Kurenai se quedó paralizada, con su sake a medio beber mientras Hinata contuvo la respiración. A pesar de que compartía la curiosidad de Naruto, no podía creer que se lo hubiese preguntado de esa forma.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó Kurenai de una forma demasiado impasible, Hinata solamente había visto a Kurenai verdaderamente furiosa, una sola vez, tras hablar con su padre. Ella abandonó la conversación poseída por una furia helada que fue verdaderamente aterradora. No podía entender que era lo que su padre le había dicho para provocar tal reacción, pero sabía que no quería volver a ver tal rabia en su sensei nunca más.

La voz de Naruto tomó un tono inusualmente pensativo mientras él miraba a lo lejos. Durante un momento, Hinata se imaginó esa inusualmente sombría expresión bajo el tradicional sombrero del Hokage y sintió el escalofrío de una premonición. ¿Estaba viendo cambiar el destino ante sus ojos?

"Él era tu sensei," fue todo lo que Naruto dijo, tras un momento de calma.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Shino también habló. "Si él ha tenido un efecto tan grande en ti, como tú lo tienes con tus alumnos, entonces el deseo de conocer cosas sobre él es lógico."

"Sí," añadió Naruto, asintiendo, "Eso casi le convierte en nuestro sensei ¿verdad?"

"También yo me sentiría honrada de escuchar cosas sobre él," añadió Hinata. Se sentía horrorizada ante el pensamiento de entrometerse en recuerdos potencialmente dolorosos, pero los motivos de Shino y de Naruto la habían convencido. Y además tenía que apoyar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kurenai-sensei se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, mientras la camarera traía los platos. Pero después de que se marchó, la jonin comenzó a hablar. "Kobaru-sensei no era el tipo de persona que te imaginarías como un shinobi. Él era más corpulento que Sarutobi Asuma, quien trabaja junto a vuestros compañeros de clase en el Equipo Diez, y Kobaru medía casi una cabeza más de alto; como… un compañero de equipo… dijo una vez, parecía un pedrusco al que le hubiesen crecido un par de piernas y se hubiese puesto a caminar. Con su tamaño y fuerza, era formidable con el taijutsu, pero como él mismo solía decir "sólo un tonto sale a cazar con una sola flecha en el carcaj", así que se esforzó en aprender…"

Hinata se sentó completamente inmóvil, mientras que la voz de su sensei dibujaba una vívida imagen del hombre que había tenido un papel tan importante en el desarrollo, como kunoichi, de la mujer que tenía delante. Mientras que su comida quedó delante de ellos, sin que nadie la tocase mientras se enfriaba poco a poco.

OoOoOoOo

Ya era de noche cuando abandonaron el local de Moritake. Para Naruto era algo raro sentir que conocía a alguien al que nunca había visto, pero esa sensación era agradable. Pudo ver que Kurenai-sensei había aprendido mucho de aquel hombre, pero le había añadido su toque a las lecciones antes de enseñárselas a ellos. Se preguntó que sería lo que enseñaría a sus genins, cuando fuese jonin. Esperaba que por entonces todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado del 'Sexy no Jutsu', si no, tendría que tener una pequeña "conversación" con Konohamaru…

Naruto movió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento. Cuando Kurenai dio por finalizada la reunión, la pensativa jonin les dijo que se tomasen libre el día siguiente, para descansar y reemplazar cualquier herramienta o utensilio gastado o dañado. Las horas de visita ya se habían acabado, pero mañana encontraría un rato para visitar a Iruka-sensei. Naruto hizo una mueca al pensar en toda la ropa que tendría que limpiar antes de irse a dormir. Cuanto antes volviese a entrenar con Gai y Lee, menos le dolería ponerse al día con ellos. Mañana por la mañana iría a verles. Quizás Gai tendría algunos pesos extra que le podría prestar…

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos cuando Shino y su sensei se despidieron. Él se giró hacia Hinata, pero la curva en su espalda le sugirió que ella estaba poco entusiasmada por volver a su casa. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba como de acertadas eran sus conclusiones acerca de la familia de Hinata. Si él no estaba delirando, esto podría explicar porque ella se quedó fuera del restaurante en lugar de volver inmediatamente a su casa.

"¿Eh, Hinata?" le preguntó.

Hinata dio un salto y levantó la mirada de los dedos que, distraídamente, estaba apretando. "¿S-sí, Naruto?"

"Mañana voy a hacer algo de entrenamiento extra con Gai-sensei y Lee, si no están fuera, en una misión. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" le preguntó.

"E-esto," dijo ella indecisamente, mientras sus mejillas se encendían levemente, "¿eso no sería algo grosero?. ¿Venir sin ser invitada?"

"No," dijo Naruto. "Simplemente le diré a Gai que te quedaste tan impresionada con mi progreso que querías ver sus métodos de entrenamiento… Se volverá loco, así que simplemente asiente educadamente cada vez que diga algo sobre 'El Poder de la Juventud'". Entonces hizo que no con la cabeza. "Y no mires directamente a sus dientes cuando sonrían o verás manchas luminosas durante un buen rato."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante lo que Naruto acababa de decir. "Y-y-yo quiero decir, yo no puedo-"

Naruto asintió rápidamente, brincando sobre sus talones. "Claro que puedes. En verdad es muy agradable, a su extraña y propia manera. Y verdaderamente Lee quiere vencer a tu primo, quien es su 'eterno rival', y entrenar con alguien que también practica el Jyuuken sólo puede ayudarlo, ¿verdad?"

Hinata asintió lentamente.

"¡Genial!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir pronto. Esos dos entrenan muy temprano. ¿Puedes esperarme en frente de Ichiraku a las cinco y media?"

Esta vez Hinata sonrió un poco, y Naruto sintió un extraño sentimiento de éxito. "¡Hai!" dijo ella, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él.

"¡Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, Hinata-chan!" gritó el mientras corría hacia su apartamento. Necesitaba preparar la colada, tomarse una ducha, lo más caliente que pudiera estar y entonces reencontrarse con su cama.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata contempló al chico mientras este se marchaba, preguntándose en que lío se acababa de meter. Si verdaderamente Naruto quería que ella estuviese en el entrenamiento, ella supuso que podría soportar el sentimiento de incomodidad. Si Gai y Lee no la querían cerca, dudó que no vacilasen en hacérselo saber. Nadie lo hacía.

Probó de no pensar en donde se estaba metiendo mientras cada paso que daba la acercaba cada vez más a su casa. El miembro de la familia secundaria que estaba de guardia reconoció su regreso con un breve movimiento de la cabeza, cuando ella entró en el recinto.

Hinata quedó aliviada cuando fue capaz de entrar en la casa de su padre sin encontrarse a nadie. Una vez dentro de su habitación, y con la puerta cerrada, dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y probó de relajarse. Deshizo la maleta, sacando los objetos que tan desesperadamente necesitaban una limpieza. El uniforme que llevaba puesto entraba definitivamente en esa categoría, así que se cambió, se puso una ropa de baño y tras preparar la colada, se deslizó sigilosamente en el cuarto de baño para darse una larga zambullida.

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos, pero el simple hecho de estar en esta casa estaba incrementando su tensión mental. Ella no quería estar allí. No era donde verdaderamente pertenecía. Ella era una fracasada en un clan que no toleraba los fracasos. La comprensión a la que llegó, en su vuelta a Konoha, ardía de forma más clara en su mente.

Ella no quería estar allí.

OoOoOoOo

Los dedos de Naruto todavía estaban temblando por culpa de su reloj shinobi, cuando llegó frente a Ichiraku. Evidentemente Hinata había llegado un poco antes y estaba mirando como Teuchi mimaba excesivamente su cocina, mientras se preparaba para otro día ajetreado.

Le dijo adiós con la mano, prometiendo de que volverían para desayunar y acompañó a Hinata al campo de entrenamiento de Gai y Lee.

"¡Ah, Naruto!" gritó Gai cuando entraron en el claro. "Escuché que tu equipo había regresado a Konoha, ¡Por la euforia de la victoria y el fuego de la juventud! ¿Estás listo para recorrer el camino para convertirte en un auténtico Genio del Trabajo Duro?"

"Eh, sí" dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca mientras Hinata miraba al extraño dúo. "Y he traído a alguien que trabaja incluso más duro que yo."

"¡Yosh!" gritó Lee. "¡Mi compañero favorito de entrenamiento y rival del trabajo duro ha vuelto a Konoha!". Naruto no estaba seguro que fuese posible, pero sus cejas parecían aún más espesas de lo que recordaba.

"¡Lee!. ¡Eres tan apasionado!. ¡Verdaderamente eres mi alumno!". Las lágrimas de los ojos del jonin salían como si fuesen un par de cascadas, haciéndolas brillar antinaturalmente bajo la tenue luz del amanecer.

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"Uhm," dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo al alegre dúo; habría jurado escuchar música a la distancia. "Esta es Hyuuga Hinata," dijo, dando un codazo a la visiblemente indecisa chica.

"¡Ah!" dijo Gai, distraído por su cacofónico dueto. "Tú debes de ser la prima de mi alumno Neji."

"¡Hai!" dijo Hinata, haciendo una rápida reverencia. Naruto pensó que ella parecía querer escaparse del claro y esconderse en algún sitio.

"Ella me ha escuchado presumir ante tus increíbles técnicas de entrenamiento," dijo Naruto, rápidamente. "Y quería verlas por sí misma. Yo creo que son superiores a los métodos de los Hyuuga, pero sólo Hinata puede juzgarlo imparcialmente." Hinata se giró hacia Naruto, con la boca completamente abierta ante tal situación.

El rubio shinobi había estado un poco preocupado por haberle dado demasiada coba al jonin de verdes ropajes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había malgastado su energía.

"¡Yosh. El fuego de la juventud se extiende incluso dentro del frío clan Hyuuga!" Exclamó felizmente Gai. "¡Neji es un genio, pero carece del fuego y entusiasmo de Lee!. ¡Para mí será una inmensa alegría avivar los fuegos de su determinación para que logre superarse!"

Hinata miró boquiabierta al jonin mientras este y Lee irrumpían nuevamente con su estribillo. Ella se giró hacia Naruto, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

"Eso significa que eres más que bienvenida a entrenar con nosotros, Hinata-chan," tradujo Naruto con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos en blanco.

Mientras se disponían a comenzar, Naruto se preparó para una tarea desagradable – probar, nuevamente, de alcanzar a Lee... el genin vestido con mallas era incluso más rápido de lo que recordaba, y a pesar de que Naruto llevó sus pesos durante toda la misión de patrulla fronteriza, no podía permitirse entrenar hasta la extenuación en un territorio hostil.

En un primer momento, todo lo que pudo ver fueron manchas verdes moviéndose de un lado para otro, mientras probaba de bloquear un tifón de patadas y puñetazos. Incluso cuando conseguía bloquear exitosamente, tenía que hacer fuerza para evitar perder el equilibrio. Él podía sentir como sus sandalias resbalaban hacia atrás en medio de la hierba.

Su frustración aumentó tanto que ancló con chakra, sus pies al suelo, sólo para que Lee se pusiera en plan aéreo contra él, y le enviase a volar con una patada giratoria, que superó su bloqueo.

Naruto dio un par de volteretas cuando tocó el suelo, cayendo finalmente de espaldas mientras probaba de enfocar bien con sus ojos. Entonces acercó sus rodillas hasta el pecho y se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba un poco mareado, pero sus pies mantuvieron el equilibrio. "Veo que te ablandado mientras yo estaba fuera," dijo Naruto, en plan chulo, a pesar de que su vista le fallaba ligeramente. "¡Eso debería de haberme dejado sin sentido!"

"¡Yosh!" gritó Lee y se lanzó de nuevo contra él. Mientras la sangre de Naruto se movía, su dolor desapareció en el fragor del combate. Lee consiguió darle otros tres golpes más, pero Naruto se levantó incluso más rápidamente que antes y volvió a la batalla.

Finalmente, consiguió esquivar uno de los golpes de la palma de Lee, y consiguió agarrar el codo de su rival antes de que éste pudiera tirarlo hacia atrás. Lee lanzó un golpe al codo de Naruto, pero la otra mano del joven rubio le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera conectar. Naruto lanzó las manos de Lee hacia ambos lados, dejándole con la guardia baja temporalmente y estampó su rodilla contra el estómago de Lee, mientras su frente arremetía contra la mandíbula del verde genin.

Lee se tambaleó hacia atrás, esforzándose por respirar mientras se frotaba la mandíbula. "¡Es fantástico tenerte de vuelta, Naruto-san!" exclamó lleno de alegría. Entonces se giró hacia Gai. "¿Sensei, crees que puedo intentar de nuevo ese movimiento?".

Gai frunció el ceño pensativamente, mientras su ojos miraron, primero a Naruto y luego a Hinata. "Estando yo aquí para poder supervisarlo, creo que será seguro. Naruto, Hinata, Lee ha estado practicando muy duro para perfeccionar un movimiento especial y definitivo. Él quería probarlo con Naruto, en su primera tentativa, pero es importante de que no mencionéis este movimiento con nadie. ¡Va a ser el arma secreta de Lee!" En la última frase su tono de voz subió de tono, mientras se colocó en una de esas poses 'de chico bueno' que hacían que su dentadura brillase con un resplandor sobrenatural.

"De acuerdo," dijo Naruto de forma indecisa. Entonces movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Gai no permitiría que él acabase herido de gravedad, incluso si esto era un 'movimiento definitivo' – Kurenai-sensei le _mataría_. Y a pesar de todas sus rarezas, Maito Gai no parecía ser un suicida.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva. Lee juntó las manos y gritó "¡Primera puerta: Abierta!"

Y entonces desapareció de la vista.

Los ojos de Naruto acababan de mirar hacia abajo cuando la pierna de Lee se dirigió des del suelo hasta su estómago, lanzándole en el aire. Él escuchó como Lee gritaba "Kage Buyo" y de repente pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, a su compañero de entrenamiento saltando en el aire por detrás de él, siguiéndole en un arco paralelo.

Naruto sintió que algo le envolvía los brazos. Miró hacia abajo mientras luchaba por liberarse. Parecían las vendas de los brazos de Lee. Entonces los brazos de su rival le estrecharon los brazos con una presa de hierro. "¡Omote Renge!" gritó Lee, mientras comenzaron a gritar rápidamente. Mientras Naruto probaba de liberarse, una pequeña parte de su cerebro observó que había sido un hecho _muy _afortunado el no haber desayunado nada esa mañana.

Era difícil decir con tantas vueltas, pero Naruto imaginó que ya habían llegado a la cima de su trayectoria y ahora mismo se estaban dirigiendo hacia el suelo, a gran velocidad. Mientras probaba, frenéticamente, de liberarse, se dio cuenta del propósito de ese extraño ataque. Por la forma en que Lee le tenía agarrado, su cabeza golpearía primero en el suelo – con la velocidad combinada de ambos. Verdaderamente una técnica devastadora.

La apreciación de Naruto estuvo, por supuesto, deslucida por el hecho de que él iba a convertirse en su primera victima. Estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente en usar el chakra rojo cuando ambos se pararon en seco.

"¡Eso ha sido suficiente!" gritó Gai mientras les cogía en al vuelo. Al relajarse la presa de Lee, Naruto fue capaz de sacarse de encima las vendas. Probó de girarse, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo, al estar demasiado mareado para caminar.

"¿Lo he hecho bien?" Preguntó Lee con un tono preocupado mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, con las manos sobre las rodillas.

"Si no lo has hecho bien ahora, no tengo ganas de ver la versión correcta," gimió Naruto, mientras probaba de tragar saliva. Vacío o no, en ese momento sentía su estómago bastante delicado; también era cierto que la patada con la que le lanzó al aire no estaba ayudado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hinata, mirándole ansiosamente. Él le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano y ella miró al suelo tras suspirar de alivio.

"Sí, Lee…" dijo Gai, haciendo una pausa dramática. "¡Has dominado _el Omote Renge_!" gritó.

"Vaya un nombre más floral para un movimiento que planta al oponente como si fuera un nabo," se quejó Naruto mientras probaba de ponerse de pie, severamente tratando de controlar su oído interno; estaba más allá de comprensión entender como era posible que Lee se mantuviese de pie.

"Cierto es, Naruto," dijo Gai mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie al joven genin. "Es un movimiento muy peligroso y solamente debe de ser usado en circunstancias extremas. ¿Entendido Lee?"

Lee asintió y entonces sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir. "Sí, sensei. Ahora que sé que puedo hacerlo, solamente lo utilizaré en 'circunstancias extremas'."

"¡Cuando les explique a tus compañeros de equipo como has tenido éxito en la primera fase de tu entrenamiento inicial, estarán tan orgullosos!" exclamó Gai.

"¡Yosh, Gai-sensei!" dijo Lee como forma de estar de acuerdo.

"¡Lee!"

"!Gai-sensei!"

Llegado a ese punto el estómago de Naruto tuvo más que suficiente y vomitó en las sandalias de Gai. "¡Lo siento!" murmuró mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, todavía sintiendo como si todo a su alrededor estuviese dando vueltas.

"¡Ah, los efectos secundarios son más severos de lo que me había imaginado!" exclamó Gai, levantando un pie manchado y frunciendo el ceño. "Toma nota de eso, Lee."

"¡Sí, Sensei!" replicó Lee con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y el bloc de notas su mano.

Paradójicamente, Naruto se encontró mejor después de potar, lo cual no tubo mucho sentido para él. Un leve toque en el hombro le hizo girar la cabeza. Hinata le ofreció un pañuelo limpio y una taza de té de su termo. Naruto las aceptó de muy buen grado, dándose cuenta de que, con su bolsa, ella siempre parecía estar preparada para cualquier emergencia – algo que él haría bien de emular.

"¿Mientras Naruto-san se recupera, nos haría los honores, Hyuuga-sama? Preguntó cortésmente Gai.

Inmediatamente la cara de Hinata se enrojeció, pero tras una alentadora sonrisa de Naruto, ella asintió.

Ver a Hinata combatir con Lee fue interesante, y al poco rato olvidó los espasmos de su estómago. Lee todavía iba bastante deprisa, pero haber hecho el Omote Renge parecía haberle desgastado. Sin embargo, tras el primer intercambio de golpes con la joven Hyuuga, comenzó a ir a por todas de nuevo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba realizando muchos de los movimientos que empleaba contra él durante los entrenamientos. Supuso que su estilo personal de taijutsu había sido influenciado por el Goken de Gai y Lee, pero a pesar de todo era revelador ver a su compañera de equipo moverse alrededor de los ataques de Lee y realizar golpes Jyuuken, aparentemente delicados, que hacían que el chico de mallas se moviese más y más lento.

Finalmente ella atravesó su guardia y consiguió un golpe inclinado en el hombro izquierdo, que hizo que todo el brazo se paralizase. Lee saltó hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño, mientras se frotaba la articulación. "¡Ah! Es igual que con Neji," dijo entre gemidos.

"¡Lee. No permitas que esto te desanime!" dijo Gai con una voz muy seria. "Naruto-san, tú entrenas regularmente con Hinata, ¿verdad?"

"¡Hai!" dijo Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza, ignorando la forma con la que, nuevamente, los dedos de Hinata se estaban tocando los unos con los otros.

"¿Cómo te defiendes de sus golpes de Jyuuken?" le preguntó.

"Bueno." Dijo lentamente Naruto, probando de ignorar el hecho de que Lee había sacado, de nuevo, su bloc. Tomando nota de cada palabra que decía. "Generalmente no puedo bloquear directamente sin quedar frito, ya que me hace ir más a poco a poco, hasta que me tiene a su merced." Dijo eso último con una cara muy seria, pero dejó escapar una risita cuando ella se sonrojó. "Tengo que esquivar más y bloquear menos. De hecho, a menos de que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para bloquear la parte superior de sus brazos no pruebo de bloquear. De lo contrario, ella envía chakra a mis músculos o a alguno de mis puntos Tenketsu y eso duele." Él se encogió de hombros. "Tengo que atacar mucho más desde ángulos que no se espera. Y tengo que estar listo para reabrir cualquier punto Tenketsu que se cierre."

"¿Reabrir?" preguntó bruscamente Gai.

Naruto asintió. "Sí, si envío una gran cantidad de chakra hacia el punto en cuestión, generalmente se abre de nuevo." Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Sin embargo duele una barbaridad; como cuando te clavan una aguja, pero mil veces peor."

"Ya veo…"dijo dubitativamente Gai.

Sin embargo los ojos de Lee se habían puesto como platos. "¿Sensei, puedo aprender a hacerlo?"

Nuevamente, Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Hinata me ayudó a descubrirlo," dijo.

En ese momento tanto el jonin como su réplica genin miraron a la joven Hyuuga, haciendo que sus mejillas brillasen con un rojo luminoso. "E-esto," dijo ella indecisamente. "Naruto hizo la mayor parte solo. Yo solo le avisé cuando parecía funcionar."

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo de Lee no pudo ser disuadido. Tras quince minutos de duro esfuerzo, Lee apenas podía flexionar el hombro. Según Hinata, no podía enviar suficiente chakra para reabrir el Tenketsu que ella había cerrado. Lee pareció abatido cuando les comentó que la razón por la que se concentraba tanto en el taijutsu era porque su sistema de chakra estaba severamente subdesarrollado.

Hinata pareció mortificada al saber que su técnica había hecho que el orgulloso genin se viese visto forzado a admitir su debilidad y a Naruto no se le escapó la forma en la que ella apretó las manos en el dobladillo de su chaqueta.

"Eh," dijo él rápidamente, haciendo que Lee mirase hacia arriba, "como mínimo tú no has fallado el examen de genin tres veces seguidas, como me pasó a mí." Él sonrió con pesar. "Si Mizuki no hubiese sido un traidor, todavía estaría en la Academia."

Por supuesto, tras decir algo como eso, tuvo que explicar todo el lío por el que acabó llevando puesto el hitai-ite de Iruka-sensei. Antes de eso, Naruto no tenía mucha experiencia contando historias, pero con una audiencia así, fue fácil. Tanto Hinata como Lee parecían muy atentos a cada palabra, e incluso Gai-sensei escuchó en silencio, asintiendo pensativamente.

No fue hasta la mitad de la historia que comenzó a dudar, preguntándose como debería tratar como Mizuki se mofó de él acerca de lo del Kyuubi. Por supuesto Gai ya lo sabía, al igual que Hinata. El único que no tenía ni idea era Lee, pero Naruto sabía que Lee haría lo que Gai le dijera. Había hecho bien en confiar en Hinata y Shino, quizás decírselo a Lee también saldría bien…

"Así que Mizuki comenzó a burlarse de mí acerca de la ley secreta de la aldea, lo cual hizo que Iruka-sensei se cabrease de verdad. Sin embargo Mizuki continuó, contándome como el Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó Konoha, como en verdad el Yondaime no fue capaz de matarlo – nadie pudo. En lugar de eso, el Hokage selló al demonio dentro de un bebé recién nacido, el cual era yo mismo. Bueno, de repente las cosas comenzaron a tener mucho más sentido – como por que todos los adultos me odiaban, porque llevaba a dentro al demonio que había matado a sus seres queridos, incluso a los padres de Iruka-sensei. Estaba tan conmocionado que apenas me pude mover cuando Mizuki me arrojó su enorme fuuma shuriken. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo, es que estaba de espaldas al suelo y Iruka-sensei estaba delante mío, con ese gran shuriken clavado en la espalda."

Naruto hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y ver como estaba su público. Los anormalmente ojos redondos de Lee estaban prácticamente saliéndose de las órbitas, y Hinata parecía estar a punto de llorar. Gai asintió lúgubremente, a pesar de que sus ojos también estaban iluminados.

"Iruka me dijo que él no me culpaba de nada, y que podía ver que _yo _no era un demonio. De que ambos nos parecíamos, en lo de haber crecido solos…" la voz de Naruto se esfumó, en un primer momento no había tenido la intención de contar esa parte.

"De cualquier forma," continuó tras respirar profundamente. "Mizuki vino a por nosotros de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era yo el que estaba cabreado. Así que probé la nueva técnica que había aprendido del pergamino prohibido, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Él sonrió. "Iruka parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero Mizuki simplemente comenzó a gritar mientras todos mis clones cargaron contra él y le dieron una paliza. Luego Iruka se puso de pie y me dijo que cerrase los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, había atado su hitai-ite alrededor de mi frente y me dijo que había aprobado."

"¡YOSH!" bramó Lee, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata pegasen un salto. "Naruto-san," continuó en un tono de voz ligeramente más bajo. "¡eres una gran inspiración!. ¡Sin duda eres una encarnación del Poder de la Juventud!"

Naruto no estaba muy seguro acerca de eso, ya que sonaba un poco doloroso. Pero como mínimo los gritos de Lee ya no retumbaban en sus oídos, eso ya era algo.

"Lee está en lo cierto, Naruto" añadió Gai en un tono de voz más reflexivo, mientras asentía frente al rubio genin. "Este ha sido, sin dudad, un relato difícil de compartir. Gracias por usarlo para inspirar a Lee."

"Si Naruto puede superar tales obstáculos," declaró Lee, mientras sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo, "entonces una falta de chakra _no es nada_. ¡Encontraré una forma de derrotar a Neji, incluso sin chakra!"

"Si alguna vez le pillas con ese movimiento de 'plantar nabos', seguro que le pateas el culo," dijo, mientras su estómago retumbaba ligeramente ante tal recuerdo.

"En verdad Lee ha estado trabajando muy duro para perfeccionar ese movimiento, aseguró Gai. "¡Esta noche, vamos a celebrar su éxito!" declaró él. "Por supuesto, ambos estáis invitados."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, pero Naruto contestó por ambos. "Allí estaremos," dijo.

"Bien, bien," dijo Gai dando un puñetazo a palma de su mano. "Hinata-san, serás más que bienvenida si decides unirte a nosotros en nuestros entrenamientos matutinos. Cualquier ayuda que puedas dar a Lee, será bien recibida. Sin embargo, querría pedirte que no mencionases nada sobre este tema a tu primo Neji. Él es muy hábil, pero creo que sería bueno para su entrenamiento si recibiese algunas 'sorpresas juveniles' mientras realiza combates de entrenamiento. Eso le demostrará como nunca debe de subestimar a sus oponentes. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" le preguntó educadamente.

Hinata asintió, con los ojos abiertos.

En ese momento tanto Lee como Naruto habían recuperado las fuerzas, pero Gai hizo que Naruto y Hinata entrenasen mientras él y Lee tomaban abundantes notas. Al principio, Hinata parecía un poco acomplejada, pero al poco rato comenzaron a llevar un rápido ritmo de ataques y contraataques.

Naruto fue el primero en fallar y sintió como una punzada de chakra arremetía a través de su codo, cerrando la articulación mientras los vasos capilares reventaban y los músculos sufrían unos calambres muy dolorosos. Pero él fue capaz de agarrar el antebrazo de Hinata con su mano buena, antes de que ella pudiese retirarlo. Naruto rodó hacia atrás, plantando su pie en el estómago de Hinata, como ya había hecho anteriormente y la lanzó en el aire. Su mano hábil se dirigió rápidamente hacia su bolsa de kunais y lanzó hacia su compañera de equipo, un trío de shurikens sin filo. El kunai de Hinata apareció en su mano como por obra de magia y desvió los dos shurikens que la hubiesen golpeado. Dobló sus piernas para acelerar su rotación, de forma que pudiese aterrizar de pie.

Pero justo cuando sus pies estaban tocando el suelo, Naruto estaba justo frente a ella, con un destello amarillo en la palma de su mano, mientras esta rozaba la manga de la chaqueta de Hinata. "¡Raiton: Shokkingu Haji!" dijo mientras descargaba el jutsu.

Hinata se estremeció violentamente ante la descarga, pero Naruto solamente había reunido la cantidad justa de electricidad para que ella la sintiese, pero no para hacerle daño.

Naruto tiró hacia atrás, orgulloso de haber conseguido un punto, además de la prueba de que había pagado con sudor el haber mejorado su control sobre el chakra. Entonces vio la cabeza de Hinata y la sonrisa se le quedó clavada en la cara. La descarga eléctrica había dejado a Hinata con el pelo de punta, formando en su cabeza una nube de color añil. Era bastante divertido, pero Naruto se negó a reírse a costa de ella, mientras se masajeaba su dolorido cado.

Mientras la kunoichi se colocó nuevamente en la posición inicial, Naruto dudó. Él sabía que Hinata se avergonzaba con facilidad y probablemente la condición de su pelo la mortificaría. Finalmente, recordó el hecho de que ella era su compañera de equipo. Si no le decía nada, era como si le estuviese dando la espalda.

"¿Eh, Hinata?" le preguntó.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Pero no encontró la conexión entre su pelo y los imprecisos gestos que Naruto estaba haciendo sobre su propia cabeza. Finalmente, dejó de hacerlos y se adelantó hacia ella, bajando rápidamente su encrespado pelo por culpa de la estática. Desafortunadamente, varios pelos parecían querer aferrarse a sus dedos, así que tuvo que tirar un par de veces del pelo azul oscuro, antes de que recuperase su forma original.

Él había esperado evitar que la kunoichi pasase vergüenza, pero la cara de ella estaba roja como un tomate cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás. "Eh, tu pelo estaba de punta por el jutsu," le explicó.

"Oh," fue todo lo que Hinata dijo. Entonces asumió una postura de Jyuuken y se dirigió de nuevo contra él.

OoOoOoOo

Cuando se despidieron de Gai y Lee. Hinata estaba tan cansada y hambrienta como su amigo declaró estar. Incluso _su propio _estómago gruñó una vez mientras caminaban de vuelta al pueblo, haciendo que Naruto se partiese de risa mientras ella se veía horrorizada.

"Neh, Hinata," le aseguró a ella, "estás hambrienta porque has estado entrenando muy duro toda la mañana. ¡Nadie va a pensar que eres grosera porque quieras mejorar!"

Hinata probó de sacar ánimo de las palabras de Naruto, pero todavía podía sentir el desdén de su padre acerca de su comportamiento ordinario. Su cara estaba clavada en el suelo mientras ella probaba de hacer desaparecer esas odiosas palabras "Esto," tras un momento ella preguntó "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Esta es la otra mitad de mi rutina matutina," le explicó. "Gai y Lee entrenan tan temprano que para mí es imposible desayunar antes, y me hacen trabajar tan duro que siempre tengo mucho apetito… ¡y aquí estamos! Movió las manos de forma grandiosa y Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a Ichiraku. "¡Como algo aquí antes de reunirme con el Equipo Ocho. Para asegurarme de que no me desmayo mientras buscamos de nuevo a ese maldito gato!" Dijo Naruto de forma entusiasta. Rápidamente miró de izquierda a derecha y entonces se acercó a Hinata. "No es tan bueno como lo que tú preparas, por supuesto," le susurró confidencialmente, "pero, es bueno y rápido."

Hinata se encontró sonrojándose de nuevo. Era agradable como Naruto, y también Shino, siempre la felicitaban acerca de sus comidas, especialmente cuando en verdad no era tan buena. Había preparado unas pocas comidas para su familia, en ocasiones especiales y ninguna de ellas había sido mencionada por su calidad. A pesar de todo, era agradable ver que sus compañeros probaban de hacer que ella se encontrase mejor, así que se lo agradeció sonriendo un poquito.

En ese preciso instante una pareja de aldeanos se levantó del mostrador y Naruto la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia delante, antes que alguien reclamase los taburetes vacíos. Hinata pensó que sus rodillas iban a colapsarse cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, pero consiguió no soltar un chillido. Ella sabía que su compañero de equipo simplemente estaba preocupado por llenar el estómago, eso sí ella también estaba hambrienta, pero era agradable, sólo por un momento, pretender que él la estaba cogiendo de la mano por otro motivo. Inútil pero agradable.

"¡Eh viejo. No tienes ni idea de cómo he añorado este sitio!" Gritó Naruto mientras se desparramaba sobre uno de los asientos. Hinata fue algo más silenciosa cuando se sentó, algo decepcionada de que Naruto le hubiese soltado la mano.

"¡Hola Naruto!" gritó Teuchi de forma feliz, "este sitio ha estado demasiado tranquilo en tu ausencia. ¡Eh Ayame. Mira quien ha vuelto!"

La hija del cocinero levantó la cabeza de los vegetales que estaba cortando. Ella sonrió y saludó a Naruto con la mano, y para sorpresa de Hinata la joven mujer le guiñó un ojo a ella, cuando Naruto se giró para hablar con su padre.

"¿Y cuál es la especialidad del día?" preguntó Naruto ansiosamente.

"Himono con arroz, sopa de miso y daikon encurtido," contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Eso suena perfecto," dijo Naruto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su abultado monedero, gama-chan. El día anterior, antes de ir al local de Moritake, hicieron una parada en el banco e ingresaron los tres bonos del Libro Bingo, dividiendo el dinero entre los cuatro. En un primer momento Hinata quiso negarse a aceptarlo, pero tras distraer momentáneamente a Naruto, Kurenai-sensei le susurró al oído que, para Naruto, el hecho de compartir la recompensa con ellos era la forma con la que disminuía la angustia que sentía al verse forzado a quitar dos vidas. Kurenai-sensei no creyó que él fuese capaz de disfrutar de ninguna de las recompensas, a menos que las compartiese con sus amigos. Eso sofocó eficazmente cualquiera de las objeciones de Hinata – Ella haría cualquier cosa para que él se sintiera mejor.

A pesar de eso, no quería que Naruto gastase su dinero por su culpa. "Esto, Naruto," dijo ella rápidamente, "Puedo pagar mi parte," objetó ella.

"Tranquila," dijo él mientras sonreía. "Tú puedes pagar el de mañana."

Hinata abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerró de nuevo. El extraño jonin y su alumno la habían invitado a entrenar con ellos siempre que quisiese, pero ella estaba segura de que simplemente estaban siendo educados. O quizás estaban siendo corteses con Naruto, a quien ambos parecían respetar. Ella era feliz al ver que otras personas apreciaban las cualidades positivas de su amigo, pero no quiso dar nada por sentado.

Por otro lado parecían estar interesados en estudiar sus técnicas Jyuuken. El compromiso de Lee para derrotar a su primo era loable, y le recordó a la incansable determinación de Naruto. A pesar de que ella estaba lejos del nivel de Neji, quizás podría ayudarle de alguna forma. ¿Pero eso la hacía desleal a su familia? Gai dijo que sería bueno para Neji ser sorprendido ocasionalmente, ya que eso haría que fuese menos probable que subestimase a un oponente real.

En un primer momento estuvo un poco afligida al ver lo fácil que fue para Naruto, revelar su secreto a Lee, en comparación con las dificultades que tuvo para decírselo a ella. Lo cierto es que no le dijo mucho, excepto darle unas pocas pistas y luego confirmar sus sospechas. Era… doloroso… pensar que podía ser mucho más sincero con Lee. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sonriendo hacia ella, cuando a mitad del relato hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, como si estuviesen compartiendo algún tipo de broma secreta. Eso la hizo sentirse muy cálida por dentro, ese sentimiento de compañerismo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que fue su propia aceptación y la de Shino lo que le hizo más fácil decírselo a Lee. Solamente eso hizo que toda la mañana valiese la pena.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hinata no reaccionó a tiempo para ver como a Naruto le cambiaba la cara, pero lo que él le dijo si que atrajo su atención. "No te preocupes, Hinata" dijo con una voz animada, pero falsa, que solamente ahora, ella era capaz de detectar, "Sé que todo ese entrenamiento hace que tenga un horario muy desproporcionado, así que…"

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. "Me sentiré más que honrada de entrenar con vosotros tres, ¿pero no seré un estorbo?". Aunque fuese o no fuese al entrenamiento, ella no iba a permitir que Naruto pensase que esto tenía algo que ver con él. Ella casi se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos. Eso no debía volver a pasar.

Firmemente, Naruto negó con la cabeza. "¿Vistes todas esas notas que tomó Lee? Cuando fueron asignados a Gai, él y Neji entraron en el mismo equipo porque Neji tenía las notas más altas de la Academia, mientras que Lee apenas había aprobado. A él no le gusta hablar sobre eso, pero creo que tu primo le dijo algunas cosas el primer día que realmente le sacaron de sus casillas. Se ha estado esforzando hasta la extenuación para encontrar una forma de derrotar a su 'eterno rival', y Gai quiere que finalmente todo ese trabajo duro de su fruto."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par ante tal explicación. Naruto no lo mostraba muy a menudo, pero a ella le sorprendía ocasionalmente por cuanto era capaz de captar en según que cosas. Por supuesto, entrenar con alguien tres o cuatro horas al día te daba sin lugar a dudas una gran comprensión de su personalidad, pero a pesar de todo… "Ya veo," fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. "Entonces no creo que sea desleal a mi familia al ayudar a entrenar al compañero de equipo de mi primo."

Esta vez, para alivio de Hinata, la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Naruto era genuina. Aquella falsa la hizo sentirse ligeramente mal, haciendo que se preguntase cuanto tiempo la llevó puesta para hacer que su disfraz fuese tan perfecto. "¡Eres la mejor, Hinata-chan!" dijo sonriendo.

De forma instintiva Hinata agachó la cabeza, incluso mientras sus mejillas se encendían de nuevo. Afortunadamente esa embarazosa situación fue interrumpida cuando el amable cocinero puso delante de ellos un par de platos.

"¡Itadakimasu!" dijeron ambos a la vez, Naruto con una voz mucho más fuerte y cayeron sobre la comida como un par de lobos hambrientos. Por supuesto Hinata, como Hyuuga que era, mantuvo unos modales perfectos sobre la mesa – sin embargo sus palillos se movieron bastante rápidamente.

OoOoOoOo

Aburame Shino se despertó y realizó sus abluciones matutinas con la misma precisión que siempre empleaba en el hogar. Se movió por la casa como un silencioso espectro, y en poco tiempo estaba atendiendo una colonia bastante prometedora de insectos kikais voladores. Su habilidad para volar a velocidades extremadamente altas les daban una maniobrabilidad excepcional, pero realizaban un comportamiento algo errático bajo situaciones de estrés. Se creía que la velocidad extra con la que se movían hacía que eso fuese inevitable, pero él y su padre estaban probando la hipótesis de cruzarlos con una especie de tierra mucho más flemática. Solamente tres de las subespecies mantenían las alas, y sólo una de ellas mostraba signos de sensibilidad u obediencia mejoradas.

A pesar de su concentración, Shino fue perfectamente consciente de cómo se abrió y cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras discutir?" preguntó su padre en voz baja, mientras miraba sobre sus hombros, la lupa de aumento que Shino estaba usando para observar la producción de huevos de la reina.

"Quizás," comentó Shino. Apenas había dicho tres palabras des de la pasada noche, cuando había vuelto a casa. Estaba gravemente enojado acerca de ciertos asuntos, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que se comportase de una forma demasiado emocional. Gritar a sus padres y a los ancianos del clan sería un acto altamente contra-productivo, a pesar de que le produciría una cierta y visceral satisfacción. "Conozco el secreto acerca de Uzumaki Naruto, oculto tras la ley del Hokage," dijo finalmente.

"Ya veo," dijo su padre con un silencioso suspiro. "¿He de suponer que debería de ir a ver al Hokage para que te asignen a otro equipo?"

Shino se giró hacia su padre. "¿Por qué desearía que una acción tan irracional fuese tomada en mi nombre?" le preguntó con una voz monótona.

Aburame Shibi abrió la boca, pero entonces la cerró sin llegar a decir nada. Tras un momento volvió a hablar de nuevo. "He asumido que tu enojo estaba relacionado con el secreto revelado. Ya que evidentemente ese no es el caso, esperaré a oír tu interpretación de esta situación."

Shino se ajustó las gafas de sol. "Mi insatisfacción por la situación se deriva de la actitud de los ancianos acerca de mi compañero de equipo, un shinobi que ha soportado un gran peso, prácticamente des del día en que nació, con una dignidad y un aplomo que me han hecho sentir humilde, de una forma vergonzosa," dijo con voz firme. "A pesar de eso, los ancianos de nuestro clan le menospreciaron abiertamente durante su niñez. Esta actitud, promulgada a través de su generación, infectó mi forma de pensar y la de otros de nuestra cohorte, hasta la extensión que su aversión por Uzumaki Naruto fue comunicada, de forma completa, a prácticamente todo el mundo con quién tenía contacto. Ahora me encuentro cuestionando el juicio, la racionalidad y la capacidad de liderazgo de los ancianos y a todos los demás de su generación. Me encuentro cuestionando el compromiso del clan Aburame con la lógica, y preguntándome si todavía tengo lugar dentro de él.

Las cejas de Shibi eran completamente visibles por encima de sus gafas de sol. La declaración de Shino era el equivalente, en términos Aburames, a gritar a pleno pulmón y prender fuego a todas las casas. "Ya… veo," dijo lentamente. "He de admitir que mis opiniones fueron formadas de igual forma, escuchando los informes de nuestro representante en el consejo de la aldea. Creo que es conocido por ser un bromista crónico y mucha gente pidió que el Hokage le expulsase de la Academia o lo censurase de alguna forma."

"Las… excentricidades de Naruto…" dijo Shino, escogiendo con gran cuidado cada palabra, "se pueden entender cuando son vistas bajo la luz de su aislamiento social. También es un hecho público que desde que comenzó a trabajar con Kurenai-sensei y el Equipo Ocho, Naruto no ha gastado ninguna broma a los aldeanos."

Aburame Shibi contempló a su hijo durante un largo rato. "¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer en esta situación?" preguntó finalmente.

"Voy a hablar con los ancianos Aburames acerca de Naruto," contestó Shino. "Es lo mínimo que me exige la lealtad hacia mi compañero de equipo y camarada shinobi de La Hoja."

"¿Y si se niegan a mejorar sus actitudes?" preguntó Shibi.

"Creo que me viene a la mente uno de los dichos de Uzumaki," contestó Shino. "Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando lo crucemos."

Notas del Autor:

¡Muchas gracias a mis betas, Runsamok y Bibliophile20!

_Una nota personal a la que, afortunadamente, es una pequeña parte de mis lectores:_

_Positivos y atentos comentarios me animan a continuar la historia y preparar el siguiente capítulo. Obscenos, amenazantes, insultantes mensajes, emails o comentarios de lectores que están enfadados conmigo porque no actualizo suficientemente rápido tienen el efecto opuesto._

_Cuando pagas mi salario, tienes el derecho a imponer fechas límite… hasta entonces no._

Por favor enviad cualquier duda o preocupación a mi grupo yahoo, Viridian Dreams. El link está en mi perfil de autor.

-Matthew.

Notas del traductor II:

Ya sabéis, yo tampoco quiero ver ni amenazas ni insultos, a ver si voy a tener que venir a vuestras casas, a limpiaros la boca con jabón. El tema de las obscenidades os lo guardáis para vuestra pareja, siempre que os gusten ese tipo de cosas. No, ahora fuera bromas, que sé que todos los que me enviáis comentarios a mí sois muy educados y positivos y eso os lo agradezco, pero es que leyendo alguno de los comentarios que le envían al autor me quedé de piedra, yo también tengo muchas ganas de que continúe la historia, pero piensa durante un minuto antes de escribir.

En fin corramos un es-tupido velo sobre este tema y pasemos a las palabras en japonés:

Oji-san: forma con la que los japoneses se refieren a su tío, o en este caso más concreto a como ve Naruto a Sarutobi como alguien especial aunque no les unan lazos de sangre.

Himono: pescado seco, generalmente caballa japonesa. Que tradicionalmente se sirve para desayunar junto arroz, sopa de miso y encurtidos.

Daikon: rábano gigante blanco, de unos veinte a treinta y cinco centímetros aproximadamente.

En fin me retiro a traducir el siguiente capítulo y los dos omakes, como ya os podréis imaginar van a pasar cosas muy interesantes; tanto en la fiesta de Lee como en el Concilio Aburame y muchas cosas más que seguro os resultarán emocionantes. Por cierto en el siguiente capítulo se resolverá una de las dudas que muchos me habéis preguntado, pero no os diré cual es, así aumentará más la emoción.

No os lo perdáis, hasta la vista.

Shozo Irie.


	10. Comfrontaciones complejas

Capítulo Diez

Como norma, Naruto probaba de evitar el Hospital General de Konoha. Había estado allí varias veces cuando era más joven, normalmente en conjunción con uno de los muchos 'accidentes' en los que pareció estar envuelto en el orfanato. El astringente y acre olor de los desinfectantes le traía de vuelta dolorosos recuerdos, como también lo hacían los fríos ojos de las enfermeras y doctores.

Y mejor será que no comencemos a hablar sobre las inyecciones.

De cualquier forma, para él fue un alivio que Hinata hablase en nombre de los dos. La voz de la recepcionista era de un tono agradable, no obstante un tanto formal, cuando le dijo a Hinata el número de la habitación de Iruka-sensei. Aún así le lanzó una mirada maligna a Naruto, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Hinata le dio las gracias con una voz entrecortada.

Inmediatamente Naruto se preguntó si Hinata también había tenido malas experiencias con los hospitales. Mirando a su compañera de equipo, vio una leve arruga en su frente. Si él no la conociera mejor, habría pensado que estaba enfadada o algo por el estilo. Mientras recorrían el pasadizo, sus rasgos faciales se suavizaron y ella le lanzó una mirada furtiva. Naruto miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, pero no antes de que ella diese un pequeño saltito.

"Lo siento, Hinata" dijo él rápidamente. "Me imagino que visitar un hospital en tu día libre no es algo muy divertido, ¿verdad?"

"Esto, Naruto-kun," le contestó, "Yo también quiero ver a Iruka-sensei."

Cuando encontraron la habitación 205, Naruto se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y, con los nudillos golpeó levemente la puerta. "¿Iruka-sensei, estás decente?" dijo en voz alta. No imaginó que lo había dicho tan alto, sin embargo Hinata se encogió de vergüenza.

Hubo un leve tosido. "¡Entra, Naruto!"

Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante el sonido de la voz del chuunin y abrió la puerta.

Umino Iruka estaba estirado en la cama del hospital, con ambas piernas envueltas en aparatosas escayolas. Su caja torácica también estaba cubierta con muchas vendas, que se extendían por debajo de la manta que cubría su regazo. Su muñeca izquierda también estaba escayolada, pero su brazo derecho no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño. Lo usó para saludar a los genins, mientras estos entraban en la habitación. "¡Esperaba veros tras vuestro regreso!" dijo con voz animada.

El estómago de Naruto cayó al suelo al darse cuenta de la gravedad de las heridas de Iruka. Él recordó a Konohamaru gritando que Iruka estaba muerto. Por un instante recordó lo que sintió cuando su puño atravesó el pecho de Kazuyo y se estremeció levemente.

Iruka hizo que no con la cabeza a su antiguo alumno. "No estoy tan mal como parece," dijo rápidamente "tengo algunos huesos rotos, pero se están curando muy rápidamente. Podré estar fuera de aquí en una semana, o quizás en menos tiempo."

"Tiene razón," añadió otra voz. Una que hizo que tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieran firmes. Sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama, y parcialmente oculta por una cortina, estaba su sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai. Rápidamente ella se puso de pie y saludó con la cabeza a sus estudiantes. "Ahora me iba," añadió y entonces se giró hacia Iruka. "Podemos continuar esta conversación una vez que te hayan dado el alta."

Iruka asintió, sonriendo levemente. Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras su sensei, Naruto se giró hacia Iruka con las cejas bien elevadas. Entonces le mostró una pícara sonrisa. "¡Así se hace, Iruka-sensei!"

La cara de Iruka se volvió roja y comenzó a toser, mientras Hinata miraba hacia otro lado. Pero no antes de que Naruto viese una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Te juro que si no estuviera confinado en esta cama…" dijo Iruka entre gruñidos, "¡Konoha ha estado demasiada tranquila en tu ausencia, Naruto!"

Naruto se rió y miró al suelo, rascándose la nuca. Y pudo haber jurado que a Hinata también se le había escapado una risita.

OoOoOoOo

Por dentro, Kurenai sonrió mientras se dirigía a la salida del hospital. Su sonrisa se volvió absolutamente malvada al ver como un escuadrón ANBU medio llevaba, medio arrastraba a un hombre mayor, que llevaba gafas, de una oficina de aspecto confortable. Sus apagadas protestas se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, haciendo que todo el personal del hospital le mirase. Sarutobi estaba demostrando que mantenía su palabra; sólo hacía un par de horas que ella había presentado su informe, antes de ir a hablar con Umino Iruka.

Desafortunadamente, Iruka no había tenido mucho tiempo para investigar las sospechas que compartió con él. Incluso antes del secuestro, estuvo ocupado ayudando con las preparaciones del próximo examen de chuunin. A pesar de todo, él consiguió descubrir algo interesante mientras estaba reorganizando los archivos de las pruebas.

Un escuadrón de ANBU fue asignado para vigilar a Naruto cuando salió del orfanato. Demasiados 'accidentes' habían ocurrido cerca del chico para ser una coincidencia. La segunda vez que 'accidentalmente' fue atropellado por un carro lleno de productos, quedó tan gravemente herido que estuvo en coma durante casi una semana. Por lo que ella sabía de la capacidad de recuperación de Naruto, Kurenai sabía que un chico normal hubiera muerto por esas heridas. El miedo a la cólera del Hokage era, posiblemente, la única razón por la que no había 'desafortunados accidentes' dentro del mismo hospital.

Las heridas de Naruto, junto a las sonoras quejas que el Hokage recibió por como de seguido el 'demonio' había vuelto con nuevas heridas, hizo que el Sandaime le asignase unos guardianes para mantener vigilado al muchacho. Sus informes fueron registrados en un documento a parte, afortunadamente fue uno que Iruka tenía autorización para leer. Él anotó las fechas de los diversos 'incidentes' a lo largo de los años, un tanto consternado por ver las veces en que alguien había probado de herir al muchacho. Naruto no había dicho nada, pero era esperar demasiado que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ninguno de los intentos que fueron frustrados.

Kurenai se sacudió la cabeza mientras reflexionaba, no por última vez, como su alumno conseguía seguir siendo tan… humano, como era. En su lugar, no creía que hubiese sido capaz de ignorar tanto odio.

Sin embargo, las anotaciones de Iruka revelaban algo interesante. Parecía haber una pauta en los incidentes. Casi siempre ocurrían la primera semana de cada mes. Esta observación se mantuvo como una curiosidad estadística hasta que Kurenai recordó que el consejo de la aldea siempre se reunía el último día de cada mes. Si podía confiar en lo que le dijo el gerente del banco, era probable que alguna facción estuviese usando esas reuniones para planear algo, o quizás solamente estuvieran alentando las llamas del resentimiento y entonces esperasen que otros pasasen a la acción. Eso encajaría con la coordinación de los ataques.

Umino Iruka era un hombre optimista, uno que probaba de asumir lo mejor de la gente. Eso podía explicar porque fue capaz de dar a Naruto el beneficio de la duda cuando pocos más lo hubiesen hecho, algo por lo que Kurenai siempre le estaría agradecida. Al mismo tiempo, se resistía aceptar la idea de que los miembros del consejo de la aldea estuviesen trabajando activamente para subvertir la voluntad del Hokage, y causar daño a un niño inocente. Pero a pesar de que la coordinación de los ataques no era una prueba directa de una conspiración, él no pudo dar una explicación más inocente.

Al final, Iruka prometió que continuaría buscando evidencias una vez que le hubiesen dado el alta médica. Kurenai le agradeció sinceramente por sus esfuerzos – en verdad, cualquier aliado que se uniese a su causa era bienvenido – lo cual hizo que Iruka se pusiera colorado de satisfacción. Ella dio gracias al darse cuenta de que Iruka estaba dispuesto a ignorar su buen carácter cuando algo amenazaba la integridad de Naruto. A ella tampoco se le escapó la sonrisa de felicidad que se extendió por el rostro marcado por una cicatriz del chuunin, al oír la voz del genin, cuando llegaron sus estudiantes.

Por otro lado sus heridas y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, le hacían de uso limitado para lo que ella necesitaba. Entonces pensó en Morino Ibiki, el especialista en interrogatorios que conoció en las semanas posteriores al asesinato de sus compañeros. El jonin especialista poseía un estado de ánimo suficientemente receloso – la coordinación de los ataques le daría bastante que sospechar. Por otro lado, ella no podía estar completamente segura de las lealtades de Ibiki acerca de Naruto. Él era completamente leal al Hokage, ¿pero podía estar probando de proteger al anciano de su propio carácter afable? No creyó que ese fuera el caso, pero las consecuencias serían demasiado severas si ella se equivocaba.

Si el peligro hubiese sido sólo para ella, podría arriesgarse. Ya lo había hecho cuando compartió con él sus sospechas acerca de Mattai. Ibiki-san le dio un buen consejo, palabras que se le quedaron gravadas en el corazón. "Si estás en lo cierto," dijo él de forma grave, "entonces esto va más allá de un desenlace fácil. Eres un pequeño objetivo, niña, uno que no pasarán por alto durante mucho tiempo si comienzas a enojar a los grupos incorrectos. Recoge la información de la mejor forma que puedas, sin revelar tu propósito o lo que sabes. Entonces preséntala toda de golpe, sin que quede nada que decir. De esa forma, no ganarán nada si quieren matarte."

A pesar de lo sabias que pudieran ser sus palabras, ella no podía confiar la seguridad de Naruto a un factor desconocido. Morino Ibiki tenía una reputación bien merecida por su forma de ser despiadada, especialmente tras la chapucera misión en la que adquirió esas horribles cicatrices. Kurenai no conocía todos los detalles, pero sabía que Ibiki haría todo lo que creyese necesario, sin preocuparse de nada más. Si él creía que la seguridad de Konoha podía garantizarse con el asesinato de un inocente, Kurenai no pensó que él dudase en hacerlo.

Para Yuuhi Kurenai fue una situación incómoda, el darse cuenta de que conscientemente podía poner por delante el bienestar de su genin al de su aldea. Supuso que las injusticias cometidas por los aldeanos a _su _equipo hizo esto algo casi inevitable, y Naruto era solamente el ejemplo más obvio. Hinata mostraba signos de abuso emocional crónico, infligido probablemente por el bastardo de su padre. Shino parecía estar bien tratado por los de su clan, pero, como muchos Aburames, estaba bastante aislado dentro de sus compañeros de clase, quienes no comprendían o estaban francamente asqueados ante los distintivos jutsus de su familia. Sin importar todas las veces en las que los insectos kikai probaron de ser de un valor incalculable durante las misiones o en las guerras, los Aburame estaban _activamente _animados a mantenerlos dentro de ellos mismos.

Quizás ese era el motivo por el que les había enseñado las lecciones de trabajo en equipo de Kobaru-sensei y las había enfatizado incluso más. Quizás si confiaban lo suficiente los unos con los otros, cuando una situación personal se les saliese de las manos, podrían ser capaces de ayudarse entre ellos. Kurenai sabía que ella haría todo lo que fuera posible, pero un sensei eficiente trabaja para hacer que su propia presencia sea innecesaria. Algún día, cuando ella no esté, quizás esos tres serán capaces de confiar los unos con los otros…

Kurenai movió la cabeza, sorprendida por la repentina y morbosa línea de pensamientos que estaba tomando. Ella se aproximaría a esta situación como cualquier otra misión. Recogería la información esperando su oportunidad, hasta que fuese el momento de actuar. Y prepararía a Naruto para convertirse en la peor pesadilla del Consejo de la Aldea – un Hokage.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto y Hinata visitaron a Iruka-sensei durante casi dos horas, antes de que las enfermeras les pidieran (con una educada reverencia hacia Hinata y frunciéndole el ceño a Naruto) que dejasen descansar a Iruka.

Por supuesto, Naruto le había contado a su antiguo maestro todo acerca de su misión y de la emboscada. Hinata no estaba segura si eso estaba permitido o no, pero Iruka era un chuunin y no les habían prohibido hablar sobre esa misión, así que permaneció en silencio mientras Naruto entretenía a su cautiva audiencia.

Hinata estaba preocupada de que Iruka se enfadase al saber que fue ella quien condujo al Equipo Ocho ante una situación tan peligrosa, pero los ojos de Iruka le mostraron que la comprendía cuando finalmente reunió el valor para dejar de mirar el suelo. Un poco más tarde, cuando Naruto reveló que ella conocía a su prisionero, la honesta mirada de gratitud que Iruka le mostró le dijo mucho. Ella no podía recordar haber recibido una mirada de aprobación tan ferviente jamás, y comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que Iruka se preocupaba por su alumno más problemático.

Ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que su padre la mirase de esa forma. Aunque sólo fuese una vez.

Darse cuenta de eso, estropeó su disfrute de la visita, a pesar de que no llegó a mostrarlo. Naruto estaba tan feliz al ver a Iruka de buen humor, que ella no se permitió hacer nada que pudiese estropearlo.

Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio mientras abandonaban el hospital. Tras un minuto, Naruto le preguntó si quería ir a entrenar, ya que esa era la hora en que normalmente entrenaban en equipo. Hinata asintió, pero no dieron más de tres pasos hasta cuando Neji apareció de la nada, aterrizando frente a ella.

"Hinata," dijo Neji, sin ni siquiera reconocer la presencia de Naruto. "Debes presentarte inmediatamente ante Hiashi-sama."

"Hai," asintió rápidamente ella, mirando hacia abajo. No levantó los ojos del suelo hasta que la airada presencia de su primo desapareció. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

"Tengo que ir," dijo ella.

Naruto asintió. "¿Crees que acabarás a tiempo para encontrarnos con Lee y Gai?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"No lo sé," dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Probablemente Padre quiera discutir mi actuación durante la misión."

Naruto frunció el ceño de forma feroz, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata. "Si él te dice cualquier gilipollez," le susurró Naruto, "recuerda lo que dijeron tanto Kurenai-sensei como el Hokage."

Ella se despidió, de una forma un poco mecánica, prometiendo que mañana por la mañana se encontrarían temprano, se dirigió a su casa reflexionado sobre lo que le había dicho Naruto. Él pareció pensar que su padre encontraría fallos en su conducta, lo cual era deprimente, pero probablemente acertado. Pero al mismo tiempo le había dicho que recordase lo que habían dicho los demás.

_Yuuhi Kurenai no es alguien que alabe fácilmente la lógica de otra persona, _había dicho Sarutobi. El Hokage había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con Kurenai-sensei – ella lo había hecho bien. Si Padre no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ¿se equivocaba? ¿O es que quizás la comprendía mejor? Quizás ellos no la habían valorado bajo los criterios de los Hyuuga, como hacía su padre. Pero si el líder de un clan no está de acuerdo con el Hokage de la aldea, ¿quién tiene razón?

Estos inquietantes pensamientos la acompañaron durante toda la vuelta al recinto de los Hyuuga.

Los sirvientes de la rama secundaria la acompañaron a la cámara de las audiencias, donde encontró a su padre sentado, de forma rígida, con su toga blanca de etiqueta. Con apenas un simple gasto de saludo, comenzaron las preguntas. Pillada por sorpresa Hinata comenzó a responder lo mejor que pudo, probando de que ningún tartamudeo se colase mientras hablaba.

Su padre parecía inusualmente interesado en su última misión, mucho más de lo que nunca había estado. Ella respondió todo lo sinceramente que pudo, probando de no tartamudear cuando él fruncía el ceño o la miraba de forma pensativa. El hecho de que los shinobis de Iwakagure confundieran a Naruto con el Cuarto Hokage provocó que frunciese el ceño de forma feroz, acompañado por como apretó los músculos de su mandíbula.

No fue hasta que describió la lucha contra los secuestradores de Hanabi, que sus preguntas fueron más lentas y… cautelosas. Ella se quedó perpleja mientras probaba de responderlas. Su padre quería saber algo de ella, pero no quería decirle el qué. No fue hasta que le preguntó si Naruto había mostrado alguna habilidad especial que todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

"No que yo haya visto, Padre," contestó sin obviar ni una coma. Mientras que, literalmente esa era la verdad, ya que él no usó el chakra rojo hasta que ella estuvo inconsciente, Hinata se quedó conmocionada por como de fácil salieron esas palabras de sus labios. A continuación describió como se despertó con Naruto limpiándole la cara con Hanabi a su lado, mientras reflexionó como había, bueno, no _mentido_, pero ciertamente no había dicho toda la verdad.

_Padre sospecha que ha ocurrido algo, _se dio cuenta mientras él permanecía en silencio. _¿Por qué le interesaría, a menos que quisiera usar la información de alguna forma? _Entonces recordó la primera vez que le mencionó el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo. _Creo que de alguna forma quiere usarla contra Naruto. Quizás odie a Naruto – como el Hokage temía que haríamos Shino y yo si descubríamos la verdad… ¡Quiere hacer daño a Naruto-kun!_

Eso hizo que la rabia que ardía en ella regresase de nuevo, la frustración del fracaso y el enfado por su impotencia… pero consiguió mantener una fachada de apatía. Era esa máscara de hielo que había aprendido a ponerse tras todos esos años cerca de su familia. No era perfecta, pero a veces le era menos doloroso cuando hablaba con su padre. Esta vez, por el bien de Naruto, la mantuvo de forma casi perfecta.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo Uzumaki fue capaz de derrotar a sus oponentes?" le preguntó finalmente su padre.

Hinata probó de parecer pensativa. "Él entrena muy duro, a parte de lo que Kurenai-sensei muestra a nuestro equipo. Y-yo también estoy haciendo entrenamiento extra, para mantener el nivel del grupo, de forma que no me convierta en una carga para mis compañeros de equipo," le contestó. Era una media verdad – el taijutsu mejorado de Naruto había jugado un papel decisivo en su victoria, y ella podía ver como el entrenamiento con Gai-sensei había ayudado a su compañero de equipo. Ella incluyó la última parte como un eco de las amonestaciones de su padre para no agobiar a su equipo y avergonzar al clan.

Hinata se sintió vagamente intranquila por haber engañado a su padre, pero ante su propia sorpresa descubrió que lo podía hacer por Naruto. La quemazón de vergüenza que sentía en la boca del estómago fue ahogada por la preocupación por su compañero de equipo. ¿Había visto algo su padre bajo la máscara? ¿Estaba dándose cuenta de que ella sabía más de lo que le estaba contando? Ella sabía que su padre encontraría cualquier tipo de engaño por su parte como algo inexcusable…

Por supuesto ella estaba nerviosa ante la mirada fija de su padre, a pesar de los esfuerzos por enmascarar sus emociones. Eso hizo que esa conversación no fuera diferente de las anteriores que ya había tenido con su padre, donde esperaba contra toda esperanza por su aprobación. Y de esa forma Hyuuga Hiashi llegó a la única conclusión lógica – su hija no le había sido de ninguna ayuda.

"La próxima vez que regreses de una misión de larga duración, presentarás un informe directamente ante mí," dijo de forma severa. "Vuelve a tus aposentos y no salgas de allí hasta la hora de la cena. Puedes retirarte."

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se puso de pie tan grácilmente como pudo, con su estómago agitándose como un gorrión dentro de una red. Abandonó la cámara de las audiencias de forma silenciosa, retirándose a sus aposentos tan rápido como el decoro le permitió.

Como victoria no era mucho. Pero fue la primera. Estar confinada a sus aposentos fue un pequeño precio a pagar, especialmente ya que había puesto un bento dentro de su mochila. Su único lamento fue perderse la celebración de Lee.

OoOoOoOo

Mientras inspeccionaba las ruinas del restaurante, Naruto se alegró de que Hinata no hubiera estado allí. Las cosas habían comenzado mal y rápidamente fueron a peor.

Para comenzar Hyuuga Neji estaba allí, aparentemente por insistencia de Gai. El genin de ojos blancos se mostró fríamente formal con su sensei y Tenten, ignoró a Lee y miró a Naruto como si fuese algo que se quisiera sacar de la sandalia. Recordando la forma con la que actuó cerca de Hinata, Naruto tuvo que, de forma constante, dominar su temperamento.

Pero como mínimo Neji no fue la causa del desastre.

Gai había comenzado unos brindis por el éxito de Lee, lo cual hizo que los demás genins sonriesen. Tenten solamente sonrió ante los numeritos de su sensei y su protegido, pero Neji fue notablemente menos sutil. Naruto vio como los ojos de Lee se estrecharon, pero eso pudo haber sido el final de toda esa historia.

De no haber sido por el sake.

Gai estaba bebiendo esa bebida tradicional para conmemorar tal ocasión, pero insistió que al ser menores de edad, todos ellos debían beber productos no alcohólicos. Naruto no tuvo ningún problema con eso – no quería convertirse en un borracho, ya que sabía que nadie con problemas alcohólicos debía convertirse en Hokage. Él se decidió por agua, ya que estaba parcialmente deshidratado por el entrenamiento del mediodía. Tenten escogió un zumo de frutas, mientras que Neji bebió café al estilo occidental, un brebaje que parecía estar hecho a medida de su amargo temperamento.

Lee, sin embargo, optó por una clara pero picante gaseosa de jengibre fermentada – no contenía alcohol, pero venía en unos frascos de cerámica que se parecían a los que tenía Gai. Naruto no estaba seguro de que el mimetismo de Lee por su sensei fuera completamente saludable, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo esas preocupaciones llegarían a probar ser una premonición.

En medio de los brindis, fue evidente que Gai y Lee habían intercambiado las botellas. Tras el último "¡Kampai!" Gai frunció el ceño y miró atentamente el envase del que se acababa de servir la bebida. La cara de Lee, por otro lado, se volvió de un rojo brillante y sus normalmente ojos, amplios y redondos estaban medio abiertos. Naruto miró atentamente a su amigo mientras Neji dejó escapar una risita silenciosa.

"¡Bashtardo!" Pronunció mal Lee, mientras se precipitaba por debajo de la mesa, hacia su compañero de equipo y rival. Pero _lo que _hizo no fue ni la mitad de sorprendente _de cómo _lo hizo. Naruto estaba acostumbrado a la deslumbrante velocidad de Lee, pero lo que acabó de ver sólo fue comparable a cuando Lee hizo eso de "la primera puerta"

Neji, el _genio_ de los Hyuuga, fue pillado desprevenido por un gancho de derechas y cayó al suelo dando varias vueltas. Tenten dejó escapar un chillido y saltó hacia atrás de su silla, justo el momento antes de que el borde de la mesa atravesara el espacio en el que unos momentos antes estaba ocupado por su regazo.

Gai solamente estuvo desprevenido durante un momento antes de que sus manos se lanzasen para atrapar a su estudiante, pero Lee se escurrió como una anguila y de repente se encontró libre, saltando de la mesa donde estaba a la de al lado, antes de lanzarse otra vez contra Neji.

El genin Hyuuga bloqueó tres rápidos puñetazos del chico vestido de verde y contraatacó con un golpe Jyuuken al pecho de Lee, del cual estaba seguro que le incapacitaría… Excepto por el hecho de que Lee dobló la cintura hacia atrás, casi noventa grados, dejando que el golpe pasase por encima de su torso sin ninguna consecuencia. Entonces, y de forma calmada colocó ambas manos en el suelo tras él, y clavando sus dedos sobre el duro suelo de madera, se levantó mientras hacía la vertical.

Por supuesto, al hacer eso, sus pies rellenos con los pesos se lanzaron hacia arriba, golpeando a Neji en el estómago y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. El Hyuuga rebotó en otra mesa, manchándose la túnica de salsa hoison y haciendo que varios trozos de carne saliesen volando entre los comensales. Finalmente salió despedido por la ventana – acompañado de una nube de cristales rotos.

"¡Lee! ¡Debes parar esto inmediatamente!" Gritó Gai, agarrando al genin… pero Lee simplemente desapareció y reapareció al lado de Tenten. "Nyo te preocupesh," dijo a la kunoichi mientras esta saltaba hacia atrás debido a la sorpresa. "Tú eresh muu maja. Noo quiero pegate. No che que vesh en eche idiota. Él no esh tan majo como shu prima." Justo cuando las manos de Gai estaban a punto de tocar los hombros de Lee, este último cayó hacia atrás dando una vuelta de campana, pasando entre los pies de Gai de una forma tan tranquila, como si ellos dos ya hubiesen practicado ese movimiento.

"¿Quieres pelear, shenshei?" le preguntó Lee, mientras tenía hipo. Entonces su cabeza se giró y vio a Naruto. Lee le miró detenidamente, como un búho, mientras Gai le rogaba que se calmase y esperase que pasasen los efectos del alcohol.

"¿Tú también cresh que Hinata esh másh maja que su primo?" le preguntó Lee.

Naruto asintió de forma cautelosa, poniendo a prueba su equilibrio en medio del pegajoso suelo. Como compañero diario de entrenamiento de Lee, se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de entrenar durante tanto tiempo con él.

"Jo queo que ella esh maja. Que a ella le gushtas," anunció Lee con una sonrisa torcida. Se frotó los ojos y dejó escapar una risotada. "Ezo esh gasioso, poque ella esh taan silenciosa y tú eresh taan ruidosho. Pero tú también eresh silencioso. Nunca dishes nada acerca de siertas coshas, como lo de esha cosha dentro tuyo, eso-"

Lee nunca llegó a completar la frase porque Naruto se lanzó a cerrarle la boca con su puño. Afortunadamente, el borracho genin pareció estar distraído por su propio monólogo, Naruto dudó que de otra forma hubiese llegado a golpearle. El impacto envió a Lee rebotando en el suelo hasta la otra mesa, que ya había sido abandonada por los atemorizados comensales. Antes de que el último plato golpease el suelo, Lee estaba siendo retenido por media docena de clones. El especialista en taijutsu arqueó su espalda y dio varias patadas, enviando a los clones por el aire, quienes finalmente explotaron en el techo.

Pero la distracción le dio a Gai suficiente tiempo como para acercarse a Lee y golpearle ligeramente la nuca con dos dedos extendidos. El genin vestido de verde dio un paso adelante, puso los ojos en blanco, y se colapsó en el suelo como si no tuviera huesos.

Lee todavía estaba inconsciente cuando la patrulla ANBU apareció. Naruto supuso que no debía sorprenderle que el dueño del restaurante probase de culparle de todo ese caos, pero aún así, le molestó. Mentalmente estuvo contento de que no hubiesen ido _al local de Moritake_, de otra forma Kurenai nunca les hubiera perdonado. Gai, sin embargo, aceptó toda la culpa de la situación y prometió pagar todos los desperfectos… lo cual hizo que Naruto le estuviera profundamente agradecido.

De hecho, el jonin simplemente asintió de forma distraída, mientras el propietario del establecimiento vociferaba acerca del mobiliario dañado y los clientes que ya no vendrían. Los ojos de Gai estaban fijados en Lee, quien estaba echando una cabezadita, al estar reclinado sobre tres sillas que Naruto había puesto juntas.

Un poco antes Tenten había vuelto a entrar dentro del destrozado restaurante junto a un tambaleante Neji. Los ojos del joven Hyuuga estaban desenfocados y parecía tener problemas para permanecer derecho… pero a pesar de todo hizo que no con la cabeza cuando Tenten le ofreció que la cogiese de la mano.

"Un luchador suiken nato, murmuró Gai, en un tono de voz tan bajo que casi nadie le pudo escuchar. "¿Quién se lo podría haber imaginado?" Se enderezó cuando Tenten se aclaró la garganta.

"Envíeme la suma total cuando la tenga," le dijo bruscamente al propietario. "Por favor Tenten, asegúrate de que Neji llegue sano y salvo a su casa. Uzumaki y yo nos ocuparemos de Lee."

Tenten asintió, ignorando la angustiada expresión de Neji cuando le cogió del brazo. Antes de girarse le hizo un travieso guiño a Naruto. Naruto ayudó a Gai para levantar a Lee, quien simplemente se movió de forma inquieta y comenzó a tener hipo mientras dormía. Al salir fuera, viendo como Tenten guiaba a Neji en medio de la noche, Gai bajó el tono de su voz mientras hablaba con Naruto. "Has actuado de una forma decisiva para evitar que Lee rompiera la ley del Hokage," dijo él.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No quiero que se meta en líos por culpa mía," dijo de forma incómoda.

Gai hizo que no con la cabeza. "No lo hará. No tenía ni la mejor idea de que pudiese tener una reacción tan fuerte al alcohol. Probablemente tuvo un ancestro o dos que fueron dotados maestros del Puño Borracho. Eso es lo único que podría explicar su explosiva reacción. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que nunca jamás tenga acceso al alcohol, a menos de que sea una emergencia."

"Creo que el hecho de que él tenga acceso al alcohol será una emergencia por sí mismo," dijo Naruto, de forma dubitativa.

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" preguntó Gai, levantando una ceja.

Naruto se preguntó por la cantidad de esfuerzo que le estaba costando al ruidoso jonin para estar hablando en susurros. Para responder simplemente hizo que no con la cabeza.

"Lee nunca había conseguido dar a Neji un golpe decisivo, ni en todas las ocasiones en las que habían entrenado juntos. Esta noche ha sido diferente." El jonin sonrió. "Creo que el sake ha rebelado algo de su autentico potencial. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos para que ese potencial se desarrolle…"

"… es un montón de trabajo duro," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, completando la frase.

"Ya lo vas pillando," dijo Gai con una inquietantemente amplia y brillante sonrisa. "Kurenai-sensei debe de estar muy orgullosa."

Naruto miró hacia abajo, con su cara enrojecida. Cuando levantó la cabeza, ya no se podía ver ni a Gai ni a Lee.

OoOoOoOo

Shino estaba tranquilamente sentado mientras los ancianos Aburames entraban en la sala de reuniones. Como clan, los especialistas en insectos eran menos formales que la mayoría, pero a pesar de eso mantenían ciertos protocolos. Normalmente, sólo los miembros adultos del clan podían pedir que se celebrase una reunión o aportar un asunto ante los ancianos. Como genin en servicio activo, el estatus de Shino era algo confuso en relación a aquella norma – una situación que nunca antes había ocurrido. Pero su padre estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarle, siendo él quien pidió que se celebrase la reunión.

El más anciano de los shinobis, Aburame Suba, hermano del padre de Shibi, miró con detenimiento a los demás presentes, mientras tomó asiento como jefe de mesa. "¿Aburame Shibi, podríamos saber cuál es la razón por la que has convocado esta reunión?" le preguntó mientras los demás tomaban asiento en ambos lados de la amplia mesa, de cara a las sillas de los solicitantes.

El padre de Shino se puso de pie con un suave y sencillo movimiento. "He requerido la atención del consejo acerca de una información que mi hijo ha adquirido."

Shino se puso de pie y todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. De alguna forma, él supuso que eso era un acto que se consideraría intimidatorio. Afortunadamente a él le eran indiferentes tales asuntos periféricos. "Ha llegado a mi atención que una grave injusticia ha sido perpetuada, y que yo mismo y mi clan hemos formado parte de tal villanía," comenzó a decir sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. "Es mi intención descubrir el grado en que esta traición ha sido cometida de forma intencional, antes de proceder a tomar ninguna acción futura."

Suba miró fijamente al nieto de su difunto hermano durante un momento. "Esas son unas acusaciones muy serias. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de esta traición? ¿Y cuál es el grupo agraviado?"

"Ingratitud por los servicios ofrecidos al clan y a Konohagakure," contestó Shino, "y la persona es Uzumaki Naruto."

Algunos de los miembros del consejo ya habían adivinado cual era el propósito por el cual había venido Shino, porque las primeras objeciones surgieron justo cuando acabó de hablar.

"¿Estimado anciano?" preguntó en voz alta uno de sus tíos, de nombre Aburame Bataru.

"¿Sí, Bataru-san?" contestó Suba.

"En virtud de la juventud de Shino y… su falta de conocimiento… acerca de hechos relevantes, sugiero que se suspenda esta reunión para evitar romper ciertas leyes de la aldea, continuó diciendo Bataru, recibiendo diversos y aliviados asentimientos por parte de sus camaradas.

"Si esta falta de conocimiento," contestó Shino con una voz rotunda, "es acerca del Kyuubi no Kitsune, podéis estar completamente seguros de que estoy perfectamente enterado de su existencia, al estar sellado dentro de mi compañero de equipo."

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?" exigió Bataru, la rabia era evidente en su voz. Aunque incluso las cejas de Suba se habían alzado ante la revelación de Shino, ninguno de los demás presentes había recurrido a un arrebato como ése.

Ociosamente, Shino se preguntó desde hacía cuanto tiempo ese hombre había sido miembro del consejo. "Nadie ha roto la ley del Hokage, tío," le contestó fríamente. "Fui capaz de deducir la existencia del prisionero de Naruto al entrenar junto a él y por las misiones que hemos realizado juntos. Cuando Uzumaki-san, de forma indirecta, sacó el tema a colación, simplemente confirmó mis deducciones." Shino hizo una pausa. "como le dije en aquel momento, no soy estúpido o distraído. Además, es muy probable que, sin el chakra del Kyuubi, nuestra batalla contra los ninjas renegados hubiese tenido un desenlace mucho menos optimista."

Aburame Suba se adelantó a las objeciones de Bataru, simplemente levantando la mano. "Todos somos conscientes de que el recipiente mismo está exento de la ley del Hokage, si ello desea que la verdad sea conocida. ¿Pero cuál es la naturaleza de la traición de nuestro clan?"

"Vuestra elección de pronombres dice mucho, estimado anciano," contestó Shino, volviendo a su voz rotunda. "El aprisionamiento del Kyuubi no Kitsune dentro de Naruto, es según el plan del Cuarto Hokage, la única razón por la que Konoha sobrevivió al ataque. Y a pesar de todo él se encuentra literalmente rehuido al extremo. El rencor de los adultos es demasiado evidente, y él es despreciado a la menor oportunidad por los mismos aldeanos a los que está protegiendo de la cólera del demonio. Me avergüenza admitir que mientras maduraba yo mismo adquirí una mala opinión de Naruto al escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos. Cuando se anunció de que iba a estar en el mismo equipo que él, acepté esa decisión a pesar de mis mayores recelos." Shino había comenzado a ir de un lado para otro de la mesa mientras estaba hablando, lo cual fue la única indicación visible de su enojo. Su voz continuó en un perfecto tono neutro, a pesar de que la elección de sus palabras era suficientemente afilada como para hacer sangrar a los presentes.

"En lugar de eso, descubrí a un shinobi que había trabajado forzosamente bajo los más severos obstáculos durante la mayor parte de su vida. Y a pesar de todo, con la introducción del más mínimo apoyo por parte de su sensei, comenzó a progresar de una forma que encontré increíble. Excepto por el hecho de que, regularmente, trabaja durante dieciséis horas al día, o incluso más, entrenado constantemente… ahora que, finalmente, alguien está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad." Se detuvo en el centro de la mesa, enderezando sus gafas de sol. "Encuentro que sus acciones están más allá de una variación discontinua de su personalidad. Él no ha cambiado de la noche al día. Así que deseo saber las razones por las que oí hablar despectivamente, a ciertos miembros de mi clan, sobre mi compañero de equipo. Uno de los más dotados, y honestamente, el genin más trabajador que jamás he encontrado."

"¡Siempre está gastando bromas!" Gruñó Bataru, mientras más de un par de ojos se giraban hacia él. "¿Es qué no visteis lo que le hizo al monumento de los Hokages?"

"Tal forma de actuar, deseosa de provocar una reacción o recibir algún tipo de reconocimiento, no es un comportamiento desconocido para alguien que ha sido aislado socialmente," observó Shino. "Y según el hecho de que todavía no ha vuelto a ese tipo de comportamiento desde que abandonó la academia, es probable que eso fuera una reacción a esta conjura de aislamiento, en lugar de uno de sus antecedentes."

"Hay informes sobre él que le atribuyen robos, destrucción de propiedad privada y vandalismo, a los mercaderes locales," contraatacó Bataru, "Sin importar lo bien que se comporte ahora, fue una amenaza pública cuando fue más joven."

Shino miró fijamente a aquel hombre. Recordó la forma con la que muchos mercaderes miraban a su compañero de equipo, pero aún más importante recordó como había reaccionado Naruto… él miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus odiosas miradas, y si no probaba de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa. "Mis disculpas," contestó, permitiendo que, deliberadamente, su voz temblase. "Ignoraba su pasado comportamiento delictivo. Estoy seguro de que su sensei querrá tratar este tema personalmente." Cuando Bataru comenzó a asentir indulgentemente, Shino hizo saltar la trampa. "Siendo ese el caso, si me entregáis una lista con todos los objetos de los grupos ofendidos, Kurenai-sensei deducirá la cantidad de los pagos de sus misiones."

Bataru frunció el ceño. "¿Lista?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Shino. "Si tenéis conocimiento de tales crímenes, entonces se debe impartir justicia. Ya que cualquier mercader anotará cualquier robo o desperfecto en su establecimiento como perdidas del negocio por motivos de impuestos, deberíamos tener tal lista, para poder hacerle ir por el camino recto."

"No poseo tal información," dijo bruscamente Bataru, la piel tensada alrededor de sus gafas indicaba que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

"¿No la tienes?" preguntó Shino de forma inocente. "¿Entonces como sabes que esos incidentes ocurrieron?"

"Escuché de ellos durante las reuniones del consejo de la aldea," explicó bruscamente Bataru.

"Ya veo. Entonces como nuestro representante en el consejo podrás pedirles las actas de esas reuniones," concluyó Shino.

"N-no estoy seguro de que fuesen anotadas," dijo rápidamente Bataru.

Aburame Suba estaba frunciendo el ceño de forma visible. "Llegó a nuestro conocimiento que las actividades rapaces del joven Uzumaki eran un asunto anotado en los archivos, Bataru-san. ¿No es ése el caso?"

"Yo, ellos hablaban sobre él en casi todas las reuniones," insistió Bataru, sus tartamudeos se incrementaron proporcionalmente a como se reducía su equilibrio emocional. "Representantes de casi todos los gremios presentaban sus quejas, p-pero todo el mudo sabía que el chico tiene el favor del Hokage, y que no escucharía nada malo sobre él. Así que se destinó algo de dinero en un fondo para compensar a aquellos que habían sufrido perdidas, siempre que las presentasen ante el consejo."

Shino miró fijamente a aquel hombre. "¿Y quién investigó tales reclamaciones?"

"Yo… no lo sé," admitió Bataru.

"Así que para resumir esta situación," dijo Shino, comenzando a ir de un lado para otro. "Si los representantes de uno o más mercaderes venían con informes en los que Uzumaki Naruto les había robado o estropeado sus mercaderías, recibían una compensación por parte del Consejo de la Aldea. Y no estás seguro que las reclamaciones de daños fueran investigadas para determinar su veracidad. Por ello Uzumaki Naruto adquirió una reputación dentro del Consejo de la Aldea como ladrón y criminal, a los pocos años de vida. Los diversos representantes que atendían esas reuniones del consejo informaron a sus organizaciones, y pronto todos los aldeanos de Konoha supieron de su reputación."

Shino paró de andar y giró sobre su talón justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado Bataru. "Pero parece que no haya ninguna prueba que esas reclamaciones sean verdaderas," escupió Shino, haciendo que su tío ahora menos favorito retrocediese ligeramente hacia atrás.

"Aún así es un maldito demonio," gruñó Bataru, perdiendo completamente el control de sus emociones.

"No," le corrigió Shino. "Él es el _carcelero _de un demonio. Nosotros, de entre toda la gente deberíamos comprender que lo que alguien acoge en su interior, no es la suma total de su ser. He tenido que pasar por este asunto entre mis compañeros, de la misma forma que estoy seguro que vosotros habréis pasado en alguna ocasión. Muchos no pueden ver más allá de nuestros aliados. La presencia de insectos kikais alojados en nuestros cuerpos hace que sea imposible, para mucha gente, el relacionarse con nosotros de cualquier forma significativa. Pero simplemente porque yo tenga dos colonias de kikais," continuó, ignorando las sobresaltadas miradas que varios ancianos dirigieron a su padre, "no significa que yo _sea _un kikai… de la misma forma que el hecho que Uzumaki Naruto contenga al Kyuubi no Kitsune no significa que él _es _un demonio." Giró la cabeza de una forma indudablemente teatral, pero esta reunión con los ancianos había empañado su percepción sobre ellos. Bataru era el peor, pero todos parecían bastante más emocionales y menos racionales de lo que se había esperado. Su padre era un pensador mucho más claro, y todavía no le habían ofrecido un asiento dentro de la junta.

"Por lo que hoy he podido escuchar," concluyó Shino, "Creo que es evidente como ha sido perpetrado este engaño. Ahora me iré y no os molestaré más." Shino hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes?" la voz de Aburame Suba le detuvo mientras se estaba acercando a la puerta de la habitación.

Shino se paró y se giró hacia los allí presentes. "Yo no puedo, de ninguna manera, permanecer siendo miembro, de un clan que está dispuesto a participar en unas actividades tan difamatorias. Y por eso, planeo visitar las oficinas del Hokage y rellenar los documentos necesarios para una emancipación formal del clan Aburame. Entonces me trasladaré a un apartamento dentro de Konoha donde ya no os molestaré más."

Muchas veces Shino había reflexionado sobre el dicho "Puedes escuchar como cae una aguja al suelo" considerándolo como una exageración en su mejor momento. Pero el silencio que surgió tras sus palabras pareció ser una buena aproximación a esa condición.

Aburame Suba se giró hacia su sobrino, Shibi, levantando una ceja.

"Tanto yo mismo como Misato apoyaremos a nuestro hijo en lo que él considere ser el camino más honorable a seguir," contestó el padre de Shino, de forma cortés, mientras abría su portafolio y sacaba diversos documentos. Shino no se imaginaba que su padre estuviera demasiado satisfecho ante su acción, pero descubrió que se sentía… extrañamente conmovido por esa muestra de apoyo.

Los airados murmullos entre los ancianos estaban incrementando de volumen, y Shino sintió que sus colonias habían comenzado a reaccionar ante las feromonas desprendidas por un considerable número de kikais perturbados.

"¡Silencio!" dijo repentinamente Aburame Suba, su voz atravesó los murmullos como si se tratase de un kunai. "Aburame Shino, has dejado bien claro tu punto de vista. Parece que, con toda seguridad, hemos formado parte de algo que nunca debería de haber ocurrido," concluyó el anciano, ignorando como Bataru se medio levantaba de su silla. "Puedes estar seguro de que llegaré hasta el fondo de este asunto," continuó, "y que haremos todo lo necesario para solucionarlo." Él hizo una pausa. "Lo único que te pido es que no tomes ninguna acción precipitada hasta que hayamos concluido nuestra investigación. ¿Es eso aceptable?"

Shino hizo una profunda reverencia. Esto era una concesión mucho más grande de lo que se hubiera imaginado, así que debía mostrarse educado. "Aprecio vuestra consideración, honorable anciano," dijo en tono formal.

Después de que saliese de la habitación junto a su padre, Shino descubrió que sus manos estaban temblando por alguna extraña razón. Desde una perspectiva psicológica, supuso que era debido a la tensión nerviosa, pero antes no se había sentido nervioso. Eso era bastante curioso, y algo de lo que tomó nota mental para dedicarse a analizarlo más adelante. "¿Qué resultado anticipas de sus deliberaciones?" preguntó en voz baja a su padre.

Aburame Shibi permaneció en silencio durante un momento "Algunos argumentarán que estás probando de forzarles a tomar una decisión a través de amenazas, algo que no debe de ser fomentado. Pero creo que Bataru será asignado a otros deberes en un futuro cercano, y alguien con una mayor habilidad para detectar los engaños ocupará su lugar. Más allá de eso solamente podría especular.

Shino asintió. "Agradezco tu apoyo final," dijo él.

"Tu madre estaría muy disgustada por tal ocurrencia," observó Shibi, "pero tu determinación para corregir esta afrenta es encomiable y debe de ser apoyada siempre que sea posible."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto fue feliz de ver como Hinata se les unió temprano por la mañana en el área de entrenamiento veintitrés. Tenía algo de miedo de que su padre la prohibiese venir. ¿O lo había hecho? Naruto decidió no indagar sobre ese tema y no preguntar nada. La forma de actuar de Hinata fue algo diferente, pero ella sonrió levemente cuando él le dijo buenos días. La vida era buena.

Definitivamente Lee no estaba en su mejor momento esa mañana. Era evidente de que la pasada noche se había torcido diversos músculos, cuando destrozó el restaurante, y no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada extenuante hasta que tuviese un día o dos para recuperarse. De forma que Gai le pidió a Naruto y a Hinata que realizaran de nuevo un combate de entrenamiento, y luego corrigió a cada uno de ellos sus formas.

Para evidente sorpresa de Hinata, Gai-sensei parecía haber aprendido sobre el Jyuuken al tener a Neji en su equipo. El respeto de Naruto por sus habilidades como maestro subió otro escalón cuando comenzó a señalar sutiles detalles en el juego de piernas de Hinata – justo como ya había hecho con Naruto. La cara de Hinata comenzó a abarcar un amplio espectro de emociones, que iban desde la sorpresa que alguien de fuera de los Hyuuga tuviese tanto conocimiento sobre el estilo de taijutsu de su clan, a la gratificación de que estuviera dispuesto a emplear tanto tiempo con ella.

Naruto comenzó a tener serias dudas sobre ese 'entrenamiento especial Hyuuga' por el que ella había pasado, pero se las guardó para sí mismo.

Gai también sugirió que Hinata debería aprender algunos movimientos básicos de Goken. No sólo mejoraría su capacidad para defenderse ante el taijutsu convencional, también le daría algo a lo que recurrir si sus reservas de chakra quedaban exhaustas. La joven Hyuuga aceptó su razonamiento, y a pesar de que al principio estuvo un poco torpe, trabajando en las formas junto a Naruto pareció que le ayudó a adaptarse mejor al cambio.

Al final de la lección, Gai presentó a Naruto y a Hinata unas inserciones especiales para los pesos de las muñecas y los tobillos. Los cartuchos metálicos estaban gravados con sellos especiales, de forma que si se enviaba chakra dentro de ellos, de una forma especial, su densidad y peso aparente aumentaban de una forma notable.

"Ya me estaba preguntando que haríamos tras llevar todos los pesos," dijo Naruto cuando acabó de comprender el funcionamiento de los sellos. "Si esas cosas se hacían más grandes, comenzarían a estorbarme."

Gai asintió de forma seria. "Sin estos pesos especiales, Lee ya no sería capaz de verse los pies."

Por alguna razón, Naruto encontró esa imagen demencialmente divertida y por poco se cae al suelo de tanto reír, Hinata resistió el impulso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante su compañero de equipo.

Tras un apresurado almuerzo, él y Hinata hicieron una rápida visita a la tienda del padre de Tenten, para reemplazar algo de equipamiento. Naruto había perdido varios kunais y casi la mitad de sus shurikens en la misión de patrulla, pero tenía dinero más que suficiente para reemplazar las pérdidas, sólo usando el dinero de la misión y eso sin contar con su parte de las recompensas.

La mayor parte del dinero de las recompensas fue depositado en el banco, se recordó a sí mismo mientras apartaba los ojos del montón de sellos explosivos. Verdaderamente necesitaba aprender un jutsu que hiciese explotar las cosas, pero de alguna forma dudaba que Kurenai-sensei se lo enseñase en breve.

A pesar del desvío, llegaron con tiempo de sobra al punto de encuentro. Shino ya estaba allí, saludándoles con la mano. Naruto no podía estar seguro, pero su compañero de equipo parecía estar más… ¿relajado? Como mínimo más de lo que había estado el día anterior. A Naruto le picó la curiosidad, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

Cuando Kurenai llegó, se aseguró de que comprobasen bien su equipamiento para ver si habían seguido sus instrucciones, y entonces les contó historias de cómo diversos equipos de shinobis habían metido la pata en misiones importantes, en un caso llegando a perder a un miembro del equipo, porque o bien no habían traído el material adecuado, o un objeto importante se había roto durante un apuro. Cuando hubo acabado de hablar, Naruto estaba comprobando cuidadosamente los kunais _que no había _reemplazado.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino de la torre del Hokage, que Naruto se dio cuenta de la leve sonrisa en la cara de su maestra. Él se mordió la lengua, pero se preguntó cuando tendría la oportunidad de gastarle a su sensei otra broma del estilo "Lee-Henge."

Volver a hacer misiones de rango D fue, en cierta manera, algo decepcionante. Eso no les detuvo para asegurarse de que la completaban lo más rápida y eficientemente posible. Shino fue la principal fuerza motriz tras eso, pero pronto Naruto y Hinata también se lo tomaron como un desafío. Competir para ver como de rápido tardaban en localizar al gato de la mujer del Señor del Fuego les dio algo hacia lo que trabajar, en lugar de simplemente aburrirse ante una misión tan rutinaria.

Tras la captura gatuna más rápida que habían conseguido hasta el momento – cortesía del insecto kikai de Shino que todavía residía bajo el collar del gato – su segunda misión fue un poco inusual. Se les encomendó la tarea de demoler un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la aldea, fuera del muro defensivo. La decrépita estructura pudo haber sido prevista como una cuadra para caballos, pero ahora era poco más que una desagradable visión. Naruto estuvo esperando que Kurenai-sensei usara esa oportunidad para enseñarles un jutsu de fuego. Pero cuando sacó el tema a colación, ella le recordó que los fuegos podían descontrolarse demasiado fácilmente.

Y de esa forma tuvieron que derribar la estructura a través de medios físicos, para minimizar el daño colateral potencial. Como siempre, cada miembro del Equipo Ocho encontró diferentes formas para optimizar sus habilidades. Inmediatamente los insectos de Shino comenzaron a devorar las partes restantes de apoyo del edificio, convirtiendo las gruesas vigas en serrín. Naruto se puso a practicar alguno de los movimientos avanzados que había aprendido de Gai-sensei, mientras que Hinata usó su Byakugan para ayudarle a localizar los puntos débiles dentro de la estructura, donde debían actuar en primer lugar.

Fue un trabajo sucio y desagradable, y incluso ligeramente peligroso cuando llegó el momento de tirar abajo el techo. Pero pronto acabaron la tarea. Cuando el edificio quedó arrasado, Kurenai miró fijamente a sus mugrientos subordinados. Cada uno de ellos estaba manchado con serrín, mugre y telarañas del viejo establo.

"Creo que ya son suficientes misiones para el día de hoy," dijo ella firmemente. "Mañana podemos recoger el pago, cuando presentemos nuestro informe."

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba el sol. "¿No es un poco pronto para dejarlo?"

Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco.

"Esto," comentó Hinata en voz baja, "Estoy segura de que ya no estamos muy presentables. Como mínimo no lo suficiente como para ver al Hokage."

Naruto miró a su chaqueta y frunció el ceño. Probó de quitarse la suciedad de encima, pero sólo consiguió esparcirla más a fondo dentro del tejido.

Kurenai se fue, diciendo que necesitaba comprobar una cosa, mientras que los tres genins volvieron a entrar en la aldea y recorrieron con algo de dificultad la calle principal.

"Sabéis," dijo Naruto, al cabo de un rato. "ha sido bastante divertido."

Shino asintió una fracción de segundo más tarde. "Un comportamiento manifiestamente destructivo es algo que normalmente se debe de evitar. Sin embargo, siendo situado en una situación donde no sólo es permitido, sino que además es fomentado, se convierte en un agradable contraste."

"Eh, cierto," dijo Naruto de forma dubitativa. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos de Hinata tras la espalda de Shino y haciéndola sonreír al poner los ojos en blanco.

"Una forma precisa de hablar no es ninguna desventaja," les recordó Shino. Su cabeza no se había movido, ni él había dado alguna señal de haberse dado cuenta de su juego. "Aunque para ciertas personas podría ser considerado como algo fuera de lugar," concluyó finalmente.

"¿Estás diciéndome que soy estúpido?" Preguntó Naruto, con una beligerancia evidentemente fingida.

"No," comentó Shino. "Meramente impreciso."

"Oh," contestó Naruto, asintiendo lentamente, "Entonces todo está bien," él mantuvo su cara en una expresión inocentemente estúpida, durante suficiente rato como para que Shino le mirase fijamente y suspirase. El rubio genin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Hinata no se les unió, pero ella sonrió ingenuamente ante sus compañeros de equipo.

Tan inevitable como la gravedad, cuando el Equipo Ocho acababa sus misiones, tendían a acabar dentro de Ichiraku. El lugar era bastante tranquilo antes de que comenzase la hora punta de la comida, y el cocinero que llevaba el negocio parecía haber cogido cariño a Naruto y a sus compañeros de equipo. También no le venía mal que la forma de trabajo y el metabolismo de Naruto le dejasen hambriento, en diversos grados – típicamente desde 'bastante' a 'mucho' - la mayoría de los días.

Él ya estaba con su tercer tazón (los demás apenas habían comenzado el primero) cuando apartó la vista de la comida y se tragó todos los fideos que tenía en la boca.

Moviéndose con dificultad por la calle, estaban los miembros del Equipo Siete, viéndose algo peor que de costumbre. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos con cortes y rasguños a medio curar, sus uniformes estaban hechos jirones y se deshilachaban por varios sitios, incluso el normalmente impecable y bien arreglado Uchiha parecía como si hubiese sido vapuleado completamente, en algún punto del pasado reciente.

Naruto tragó saliva y le dio un codazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Hinata jadeó silenciosamente cuando les vio.

"¡Oi!" gritó Naruto. "¿Qué rayos os ha pasado?" Cualquier rencor que le quedase por sus antiguos compañeros de clase quedó sepultado por su curiosidad. Cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle eso a _Sasuke_...

La cabeza de Kiba se movió bruscamente, casi tirando a Akamaru de su posición. Él sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ichiraku. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero Sakura pareció persuadirle para seguir a su alborotador compañero de equipo.

"¡Acabamos de volver de una misión de rango A!" anunció en voz alta el experto en perros. El viejo Teuchi levantó la vista de su cazuela de caldo y clavó sus ojos en el joven Inuzuka, haciendo que el chico agachase la cabeza.

"Por lo que había entendido a vuestro equipo le fue asignada una misión de rango C," observó Shino.

"Así es," dijo Sakura mientras se les unía. Cuando la mirada fija del cocinero se movió hacia ella, se sentó rápidamente y ordenó un tazón de ramen con sabor a verduras.

Los orificios nasales de Kiba se dilataron y su estómago gruñó, y soltó un agudo sonido que hizo que Akamaru echase un vistazo, para ver que le pasaba a su maestro. Rápidamente ordenó un tazón de ramen de ternera, al igual que hizo Sasuke. El cocinero rellenó sus pedidos sin decir ni una sola palabra, haciendo evidente que poseía una buena memoria.

"De cualquier forma," continuó Kiba. "resultó que el viejo borracho nos estaba mintiendo acerca de la misión. Tenía a un ninja renegado tras él, pero no podía permitirse pagar una misión de rango A o B, así que simplemente pretendió que estaba asustado de los bandidos."

"Debería ser más respetuoso con Tazuna-san," Sakura regañó a su compañero de equipo.

"Si él hubiese dicho la verdad, quizás hoy seguiría vivo," dijo fríamente Sasuke.

Kiba frunció el ceño. "Ya, bueno, todo acabó siendo un desastre. Habían cuatro en total, uno de ellos era un crío de nuestra edad. Pero el más mayor era un tío llamado Zabuza de la Niebla. Kakashi dijo que enfrentarse a alguien como él convertía automáticamente la misión en una de rango A."

"¿Esto, entonces qué es lo que pasó?" les preguntó Hinata, con voz comprensiva.

Sakura asintió y Kiba continuó su relato. "Eran bastante astutos. Luchamos contra dos de ellos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino, pero solamente eran unos matones. Yo y Sasuke los mantuvimos ocupados y Kakashi los atrapó. Eran unos perdedores llamados los Hermanos Demonios. Pero ese monstruo sin cejas era duro. Luchó codo con codo con Kakashi-sensei hasta que el maestro sacó su sharingan. Entonces apareció ese chico e hizo ver que había matado a Zabuza. Kiba se encogió de hombros. "tras haberse recuperado, volvieron a atacar a Tazuna en el puente," Kiba abrió su chaqueta y pasó los nudillos contra el cuero endurecido que formaba su armadura. "Si no hubiese llevado puesto esto, las agujas senbon de Haku me habrían dejado hecho pedazos."

Sakura asintió, "Se movía tan rápido que solamente Sasuke-kun fue capaz de alcanzarle."

Sasuke gruñó.

Kiba se encogió de hombros. "Luchamos contra él mientras Kakashi-sensei tenía otro combate con Zabuza. Esta vez Zabuza no pudo escaparse. Kakashi-sensei le atacó con su técnica asesina…" Kiba se encogió de hombros. "No tuvo ninguna posibilidad de escapar después de que los perros que Kakashi invocó le inmovilizaron. Haku se rindió después de eso. Solamente estaba luchando por Zabuza, y si Akamaru no le hubiese mordido la pierna, creo que iba a probar de lanzarse entre Kakashi y Zabuza para salvar a su maestro." Akamaru soltó un gemido cuando su nombre fue mencionado, pero el ceño de Kiba se oscureció.

"Él dijo que solamente era una herramienta," dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" preguntó Sakura, obviamente confundida.

"Cuando estaba descansando tras el ejercicio de trepar por los árboles," contestó Sasuke. "Se aproximó a mí vestido con ropas de civil, pretendiendo ser un aldeano. Mencionó tener una persona muy querida, y como haría cualquier cosa por ella." El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "No me di cuenta de que era la misma persona hasta que Kiba le rompió la máscara."

Kiba movió la cabeza. "Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Tras la muerte de Zabuza, el mafioso que le contrató apareció. Uno de sus hombres disparó a Tazuna con una flecha e iban a descargar más contra nosotros, cuando Gatou escupió sobre el cuerpo de Zabuza." Kiba dejó escapar un suspiro. "Haku estaba ahí de pie, mirando fijamente al cuerpo de Zabuza. No había dicho ni una palabra cuando los hombres de Zabuza le agarraron. Pero un segundo más tarde que Gatou degradase el cuerpo de Zabuza, fue como si hubiese desaparecido. De repente habían hombres muriendo a derecha y a izquierda, entonces la espada de Zabuza desapareció y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue ver como Gatou era rebanado como un pescado." Kiba movió la cabeza a los lados.

"Y entonces Haku apareció frente a Kakashi-sensei," dijo Sakura. "Dijo que una vez Zabuza le había hecho prometer que jamás se quitaría la vida, entonces le pidió a Kakashi-sensei que lo matara."

Los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto enormes ante tal relato. "¿Lo hizo?" preguntó él.

Sakura hizo que no con la cabeza. "No, él golpeó a Haku en el cuello y lo dejó inconsciente,"

"Ahora mismo acabamos de llevarle a la torre del Hokage," dijo Kiba. "Kakashi-sensei dijo que, probablemente, capturar a alguien como él nos supondría un bono extra."

"Pero fallamos en nuestra misión principal," añadió siniestramente Sasuke.

"Como mínimo," añadió rápidamente Sakura, mirando a su compañero de equipo. "Con Gatou muerto, Tsunami y los demás tendrán suficiente dinero como para contratar a suficiente personal de construcción para completar el puente. Así el sueño de Tazuna-san de finalizarlo se cumplirá, ¿verdad?".

Sasuke asintió silenciosamente, entonces se levantó de su taburete, dejando algunas monedas en el mostrador. Y se fue de allí de forma airada, sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Tío, me dan unas ganas de abofetearle bien fuerte," murmuró Kiba.

"¡No!" dijo Sakura repentinamente. "Sólo… no lo hagas. Por favor." Ella se giró hacia el Equipo Ocho. "Sasuke-kun solamente está disgustado porque su primera misión importante no fue un éxito total. Kakashi-sensei dijo que lo habíamos hecho muy bien, pero Sasuke-kun espera mucho de si mismo."

Naruto asintió débilmente.

"Y," añadió Sakura de forma alegre, obviamente probando de cambiar de tema, "¿Pasó algo interesante durante nuestra ausencia?".

Naruto abrió la boca, pero justo entonces la cerró. ¿De qué serviría? "Nada importante. Sólo un montón de misiones."

Sakura asintió levemente, pero sus ojos parecían preocupados.

Naruto comió en silencio hasta que Kiba y Sakura terminaron. Justo después de que se hubiesen ido, Hinata habló. "Esto, Naruto-kun, ¿porque no les dijiste nada acerca de nuestra misión?".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque no lo hiciste tú?".

Esa pregunta dejó sin habla a Hinata durante un momento, pero Shino intervino.

"Probablemente Hinata se esté preguntando porque estabas dudando, y asumió que tenías una razón válida para hacerlo. Ahora nos gustaría escucharla."

Naruto resopló, pero entonces su cara se volvió seria. "No lo sé, es sólo que… no lo creí oportuno. Ya sabes, actuar como si estuviésemos fanfarroneando, cuando todos ellos estaban tan decaídos por su misión."

"Todos ellos son las mismas personas que casi inician una pelea la última vez que los viste," señaló Shino.

"Sí," admitió Naruto. "Pero ahora es… diferente, ¿no crees? Personas _murieron_, sabes. En ambas misiones." Él paró durante un segundo, cuando se dio cuente de que Hinata le estaba mirando fijamente. "No lo sé – es sólo que no me pareció adecuado," concluyó de una forma un tanto lamentable.

No hubo ninguna conversación más mientras acabaron su comida.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba a la torre del Hokage, pensando acerca del pergamino que, disimuladamente, Shino le había entregado entre las misiones de aquel mismo día.

Estuvo ligeramente sorprendida por el grado en que el silencioso muchacho había tomado la iniciativa tratando con su clan. La rabia que había sentido en él durante su vuelta a Konoha debía de ser más profunda de lo que se había imaginado. A pesar de que fue gratificante que al menos un clan estuviese revisando su opinión acerca de Naruto, la información acerca de _como_ esas _mentiras _se habían extendido fueron mucho más reveladoras. Alguien con una influencia considerable dentro del Consejo de la Aldea estaba abusando de su poder, en un intento de subvertir la voluntad del Tercer y Cuarto Hokages.

Se sentó en los últimos puestos en la reunión de jonins instructores, preocupada por la revelación de Shino, hasta que se dio cuenta de cual era el motivo de la reunión.

"… y a pesar de que está permitido participar en el examen de chuunin a los genins recién graduados, es decisión de cada uno de sus instructores el determinar si están listos o no," continuó diciendo el Sandaime. "Por los riesgos que se encontrarán, os sugiero que os lo penséis detenidamente."

La mente de Kurenai se aceleró al terminar la reunión. Kakashi había regresado de su misión, viéndose algo peor que de costumbre. Él la miró con su único ojo expuesto, frunciéndolo de una forma que sugería que estaba sonriendo bajo esa ridícula máscara. "No sé tú," dijo de forma casual, "pero yo voy a dar a mis alumnos la oportunidad de participar, si desean hacerlo."

Kurenai simplemente levantó una ceja. "¿Crees que están listos?". Dijo de forma desafiante.

La actitud de Kakashi se volvió mortalmente seria, con una velocidad que la cogió por sorpresa. "Se han enfrentado a la muerte en su última misión, y tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos ninjas renegados muy peligrosos."

Kurenai asintió. "Al igual que los míos," añadió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Por supuesto, tras llegar a ese punto no tuvieron otra opción que retirarse al local de Moritake para un juego de preguntas y respuestas. La descripción de Kakashi de la 'falsa' misión fue bastante dura, haciendo que Kurenai pusiese varias muecas de dolor en ciertos puntos de la misma, pero el infame ninja copión perdió su legendaria calma cuando ella le describió el final del enfrentamiento con los secuestradores.

"¿Te refieres a Naruto, _Uzumaki Naruto_, el ninja más escandaloso de la aldea? Exigió Kakashi. "¿La única persona persona que he visto peor vestida que Gai? ¿Acabó con dos ninjas renegados él solito?"

Kurenai asintió, luchando por mantener una engreída sonrisa en su rostro. La batalla había tenido un resultado muy ajustado, pero el esfuerzo invertido en su "proyecto especial" había dado sus frutos. "Ambos estaban apuntados en la clasificación del Libro Bingo como nivel alto B- y bajo A-, así que no eran ningunos debiluchos."

Kakashi se reclinó sobre su silla, con su ojo mirando a la lejanía. "Será interesante ver como lo hacen tus estudiantes respecto a los míos en el Examen de Chuunin," dijo finalmente.

Kurenai asintió, solamente entonces se dio cuenta de que su mente ya se había decidido. Como mínimo para dos de sus alumnos, convertirse en chuunin les daría algo de seguridad respecto a las fuerzas que actuaban en su contra. Y apuntarse al examen, cuando se celebraba en Konoha reducía los peligros potenciales. Y a pesar de que ella no estaría presente durante las pruebas, la mayor parte del tiempo podrían confiar los unos en los otros.

Como mínimo les ofrecería la posibilidad, pero tenía pocas dudas de que el Equipo Ocho iría a por ello de la misma forma en que hacían la mayoría de las cosas. Juntos.

Notas del Autor

Me gustaría agradecerles a Runsamok y a Bibliophile por su excelente trabajo como Betas.

Sí por fin estoy llegando al Examen de Chuunin. .Creo que ya es el momento, dado como de imprecisas se dejaron las cosas en el original.

He hecho referencias sobre Ibiki e Idate según la parte de la Gran Carrera – teniendo siempre en cuenta la poca verdad que llegó al público de Konoha en general.

Espero que haya descrito suficientemente bien como es que Kurenai conoce a Ibiki en esta historia (cuando en el original todavía no lo había hecho). Esto no es un "error canon" – es deliberado. La divergencia AU del original está arraigada en un único evento que ocurrió incluso antes de que Naruto naciera. Todo lo demás ha cambiado como consecuencia de una decisión.

Sólo os digo esto para que tengáis algo que considerar.

Matthew.

Notas del Traductor

Esta interesante la cosa, ¿verdad? Pues no os marchéis que aún hay más. A continuación podéis leer los omakes, que originalmente estaban al final de capítulo once, sin embargo permitidme explicaros una cosa antes de que los leáis, tras acabar esta capítulo, mucha gente le comentó al autor que aunque Naruto no le dijo nada de la misión al Equipo Siete, la madre de Kiba estaba en el grupo de rescate y como Kiba se iba a enterar igualmente. Entonces el autor lanzó un desafío, que los lectores del fic escribiesen esa escena. El premio, el relato del ganador y del finalista, serían publicados en el siguiente capítulo, todo un honor desde mi punto de vista. Bueno dejémonos de preliminares y pasemos a los omakes en sí.

Y el ganador es Wolfgang Beulen, quien ha escrito la escena que se adapta mejor al tono narrativo de Equipo Ocho.

Entre los shinobis de Konoha, muchos tendían a tener una imagen clara y definida de sus compañeros ninja, a veces incluso hasta llegar al punto donde una persona era definida por la misma imagen que la gente tenía de ella, en vez de cómo era realmente. Era algo tan corriente, de hecho, que los pocos ninjas que sabían la verdad no podían sino mover la cabeza a ambos lados y preguntarse a sí mismos que había pasado con lo de 'ver más allá de lo evidente'. Especialmente cuando había más de unos pocos casos, con algunos de ellos que alcanzaban a toda la aldea.

Uzumaki Naruto, por supuesto, era un ejemplo perfecto, la imagen de un tontorrón vestido de naranja estaba tan firmemente arraigada en la mente de la gente, que pocos de ellos podían comenzar a imaginárselo como un solemne y capaz ninja. La hiperactiva Mitarashi Anko era otra sorpresa, cuando la gente escuchaba de su interés en la ceremonia del té y probaban de imaginársela vistiendo el tradicional kimono y participando en un evento tan formal y ritualista.

Otros eran menos conocidos, como Inuzuka Tsume. Con su aspecto salvaje, provocado por sus tatuajes faciales, su desgreñado pelo y sus pronunciados dientes caninos, era fácil imaginársela en el campo de batalla, desgarrando miembro a miembro a algún enemigo, junto a su perro compañero, Kuromaru. Alguna gente llegaba tan lejos como para imaginársela desgarrando la garganta de sus adversarios, haciendo servir únicamente sus propios dientes.

En comparación, pensar en ella como una cariñosa madre y ama de casa parecía algo bastante ridículo. Por eso, más de un par de gente se hubiese quedado como una estatua y hubiese tenido una reacción tardía al ver a la Inuzuka vestida con un delantal verde, preparando una comida, frente al fuego de la cocina. Dos para ser más exactos; una para su hijo y la otra para Akamaru.

En un primer momento, había planeado esto como una pequeña celebración por la finalización de la primera misión de rango C de su hijo. Y a pesar de que eso no había cambiado, ahora tenía el propósito añadido de levantarle un poco los ánimos a Kiba, y distraerle del triste resultado de la misión.

"¿Cuánto rato más tardará, mamá?".

"Sólo unos minutos más, y como más preguntes más rato será," le contestó ella. Por lo que parecía, su distracción estaba funcionando. Tras volverle a contar como había ido su misión, Kiba estaba completamente concentrado en el hecho de que su madre le estaba preparando sus platos favoritos, tanto para él como para Akamaru, mientras jugaba impacientemente con los palillos.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño perro blanco estaba transmitiendo su propio punto de vista de los acontecimientos a Kuromaru, el cual interpuso en diversos momentos preguntas y comentarios de su parte. El resultado fue una conversación que consistió en innumerables ladridos, gemidos, gruñidos y sonidos similares que solamente un Inuzuka era capaz de descifrar. Pero ahora mismo, Kiba estaba demasiado preocupado por su comida, Tsume les escuchaba con pocas ganas, mientras comprobaba el puchero con la comida de Akamaru. "¿Y cómo está tu equipo después de todo esto?"

"Sasuke está probando de actuar como un frío e indiferente imbécil," comenzó a decir Kiba y luego añadió un 'como siempre' en voz baja antes de continuar. "Pero puedo decirte que esto le está afectando. Sakura dijo que esperaba mucho de sí mismo, así que probablemente esté enfadado y decepcionado por como acabó todo.

"Y Sakura… bueno, ella también lo lleva mal. De hecho incluso más que Sasuke."

"¿Y eso?" A pesar de lo ocupada que estaba, preparando la comida, su pregunta fue la prueba evidente que todavía estaba prestando atención a su hijo.

Kiba hizo una pausa para rascarse la mejilla mientras pensaba en una respuesta. Al fondo podía escuchar el parloteo de Akamaru y Kuromaru, aunque en verdad no les estaba prestando mucha atención.

"Creo que está muy decepcionada consigo misma, incluso mucho más que Sasuke. La mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir a Tazuna-san. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y yo nos encargamos de la lucha contra los ninjas enemigos. Y creo que ella pudo haberse sentido… bueno, inútil. Y quizás también está algo defraudada con Sasuke. O más bien de que no estuviese a la altura de las expectativas que tenía de él," Kiba se encogió de hombros.

"Prueba de esconder sus preocupaciones actuando tan violenta y agresivamente como de costumbre. En eso no es muy diferente a mi hermanita. Pero no le digas a Hana que yo he dicho eso…"

"¿Decirle qué a quién?"

Tras escuchar la voz de su hermana, al entrar en la habitación. Kiba lanzó una mirada de suplica a su madre. Tsume simplemente sonrió. "Nada. Simplemente que tanto tú como Sakura sois violentas y agresivas."

Riéndose entre dientes volvió su atención a la comida que había preparado y escuchó la inevitable riña entre sus dos retoños. Acabó muy pronto, cono ya era costumbre, y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de poner la comida sobre la mesa. Tsume se dio cuenta de que Akamaru todavía estaba ocupado explicándole su historia a Kuromaru, a pesar de que lentamente estaba llegando al final.

"Parece que este año tenemos algunos cachorros fuertes e interesantes," mencionó Kuromaru usando el lenguaje humano justo cuando Akamaru acabó su historia. Girándose hacia su compañera, se encontró con una mirada inquisitiva. "Kiba y su manada y la manada que nos encontramos en la cacería de hace unos días," dijo elaborando una respuesta.

Tsume pasó unos breves instantes buscando a través de su memoria, antes de que sus ojos se iluminasen al comprenderlo todo. "Ah, te refieres al equipo de Kurenai."

Kiba paró de comer y lanzó a su madre una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Naruto, Hinata y Shino? Me los he encontrado en el camino de vuelta. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Hace unos pocos días estaban en una misión de patrulla fronteriza y nos los encontramos durante una misión de rescate. ¿No te lo han dicho?" Le preguntó a su hijo con las cejas alzadas de pura sorpresa. Por lo que había escuchado de ellos en las historias escolares, que Kiba le había contado, había creído que como mínimo Naruto, fanfarronearía sobre ello. Encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, comenzó a contarle a Kiba lo que había pasado.

Tres ninjas renegados, de rangos B- y A-, secuestraron a dos habitantes de la aldea y escaparon hacia la frontera que patrullaba el equipo de Kurenai. El Equipo Ocho interceptó a los ninjas renegados justo antes de que llegase el equipo de rescate, del cual yo formaba parte. No conozco los detalles, pero Naruto mató, como mínimo, a uno de ellos."

"¿Naruto mató a uno de los secuestradores?" Preguntó Kiba incrédulamente, con una cara tan graciosa que Tsume no pudo evitar soltar una risotada que fue seguida por la de su hija.

"Yo tampoco me lo creería si Kuromaru no me lo hubiera contado," dijo Hana, apoyando a su madre, sin embargo su atención estaba más bien centrada en Akamaru. La conversación entre su madre y su hermanito no la interesaba mucho, ya que ella ya había escuchado esa historia, en boca de su madre hace unos pocos días. En lugar de eso ella llamó con señas al perro blanco para que viniera y le sobornó con unos trozos de carne para que le explicase la misión de la que él y Kiba habían regresado. A pesar de que ya tenía su propia comida, la posibilidad de tener algo de carne extra, le hizo feliz de acceder a su petición.

"Él olía a sangre fresca," explicó mientras tanto Kuromaru a Kiba. Cuando este último fue abrir la boca, probablemente para protestar sobre algo, el can se adelantó. "Sangre humana." Aparentemente el perro negro no estaba muy complacido por el hecho de que Kiba quisiera dudar de su nariz, o de su declaración.

"Creo que se lo tendrás que preguntar tú mismo, si quieres escuchar la historia completa. Tuvimos que volver a Konoha inmediatamente tras recuperar a los dos secuestrados. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de probar la comida de la pequeña Hyuuga." La última frase la murmuró más para sí mismo que para su hijo. Maldito Hiashi. Nadie habría resultado herido si el grupo se hubiera quedado allí, descansando durante una noche, ¿o al menos durante un par de horas? Hinata pareció esforzarse mucho en prepararles una buena comida y por el apetitoso olor que desprendía, lo había conseguido. De alguna forma parecía que Hiashi había ido allí para hacer que su hija se sintiera miserable, lo cual era algo que Tsume no podía comprender.

Mientras tanto Kiba miró fijamente a su comida con una mezcla de emociones. Incredulidad y rabia eran las principales, pero también había mucha confusión. Él y Sasuke habían luchado juntos hasta quedar agotados para derribar a un enemigo ninja, mientras que Naruto no sólo había conseguido derrotar a uno, además si lo que había dicho Kuromaru era cierto lo había hecho completamente solo. Había algo que no encajaba en todo eso; después de todo Naruto había sido un completo perdedor en la Academia.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban los momentos, Kiba notó que algo no iba como de costumbre; el hecho de que ahora Naruto parecía completamente diferente a como le recordaba en la Academia. Cuando hoy se lo encontró, no comenzó a fanfarronear como siempre hubiera hecho. Y si recordaba correctamente el encontronazo que tuvieron en el puesto de ramen, Naruto no gritó o chilló esa vez, en lugar de eso simplemente se marchó. Kiba no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre todo eso, a parte de preguntarse a sí mismo la más obvia de las preguntas. '¿Exactamente cuanto has cambiado, Naruto?'.

OoOoOo

Y el finalista es Alle, quien nos ofrece una intrigante visión de la vida de un Inuzuka.

Inuzuka Kiba no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alivio cuando los deliciosos olores del estofado de carne y del cuero nuevo invadieron sus fosas nasales. Confortablemente acurrucado en lo que quedaba de la chaqueta de Kiba, Akamaru ladró soñolientamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Kiba compartía la opinión de su compañero. Él se sentía apaleado, más de lo que jamás admitiría. Se imaginó una comida caliente, y entonces una cama aún más caliente y no pudo decidir si estaba más hambriento o cansado.

Kiba se aproximó al recinto desde la dirección del viento, permitiendo que este anunciase su llegada. Él ya sabía, gracias a una previa y desafortunada experiencia que tuvo que tuvo que ver con un horario nocturno, una apuesta y el sake, que no había forma de superar las narices y las orejas de su familia. Incluso si pudiese engañar a los perros y a sus hermanas, lo cual ya sería en sí mismo toda una hazaña, su madre o su padre le descubrirían. Al pasar por el último árbol, su hombro lo rozó, dejando ahí su marca mientras olisqueaba la de su familia. Su madre estaba en casa, los aromas que salían del árbol se lo confirmaron, sus hermanas habían llegado pronto a casa esa mañana. El rastro de su padre era más débil de lo que recordaba: todavía estaba afuera, probablemente en una misión de larga duración junto a sus tíos cazadores.

Mientras entraba en el comedor, su mirada estaba fijada en el humeante tazón de la mesa, entonces miró a la izquierda, donde su madre, Inuzuka Tsume estaba acabando de dar los últimos arreglos a una armadura de cuero completamente nueva. Había un tazón más pequeño justo debajo de la silla de Kiba, e inmediatamente la cabeza de Akamaru apareció del cuello de la chaqueta de Kiba, mientras el pequeño perro luchaba por liberarse. Ambos se sentaron frente a sus comidas.

"Bienvenido a casa, cachorro," dijo Tsume, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Kiba gruñó con gratitud, absorto en la maravillosa bocanada que surgía de la sopa. Tsume sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, haciéndole saber que podía comer como un tragaldabas. Durante los pocos segundos que la pareja necesitó para devorar la comida, la habitación estuvo en silencio. Entonces Tsume volvió a rellenar sus platos y también se sentó en la mesa. "¿Cómo ha ido?".

Kiba murmuró "Bien." Y paró brevemente de comer, recordando algo de la misión que le permitiera resumirla rápidamente. Por alguna razón, la imagen de su cama continuaba apareciéndosele dentro de su cabeza. Cuando encontró algo adecuadamente impresionante, comenzó a hablar y a gesticular: "¡Akamaru estuvo increíble! Tendrías que haberle visto… ¡cuando uno de los ninjas renegados se distrajo, Akamaru le mordió la pierna, haciendo que permaneciese inmóvil mientras que yo y Sasuke-chibi le pillábamos desprevenido!".

Tsume levantó una ceja, sin decir nada más. Los agujeros producidos por los senbon y los olores a sangre de la ropa destrozada de Kiba, todavía presentes, a pesar de que ya había sido lavada, le estaban contando a Tsume una lucha brutal. Había la sangre de su hijo, demasiada para que ella se sintiera a gusto, también olió la de sus compañeros de equipo, la de Akamaru y también la de alguien más. En ese momento no se estaba sintiendo particularmente impresionada con el criterio de Kakashi. Ella se agachó y levantó en brazos a Akamaru. Examinando cuidadosamente su magullado cuerpo. "Buen chico," dijo simplemente ella, entonces le tocó el hocico con la nariz y le dio un buen lametón al collar del perro. Akamaru jadeó de pura adoración en lo que representaba ser el mayor elogio posible, entonces se lanzó hacia la perrera, ansioso de mostrar a sus hermanos y hermanas el olor de la líder de la manada. "Ahora me siento abandonado," bromeó Kiba, mientras hacía pucheros y Tsume le sonrió con satisfacción. "Vamos a ver si esta chaqueta te queda bien," dijo ella señalando su trabajo recién terminado. Kiba no pudo suprimir una sonrisa cuando pasó su mano sobre la perfecta piel. "Gracias, mamá. Probaré que esta vez dure más."

Tsume consideró en dejar descansar a su hijo. Parecía extrañamente desanimado, lo cual le estaba diciendo que estaba exhausto, eso seguro, ¿pero y si había algo más? Entonces se decidió. "Cuéntamelo todo."

Kiba suspiró.

Mientras le contaba la historia completa, adornándola adecuadamente con sus propias aportaciones, Kiba pudo detectar como se alternaban en su madre la tensión y el alivio, de la misma forma en que él sabía que ella sentía su euforia y excitación. Había pocos secretos dentro del clan Inuzuka. Cuando tanto como tú como tu familia podéis oler fácilmente las emociones intensas como la ira, el miedo y la vergüenza, decir cualquier cosa menos la verdad era inútil. Lo cual iba con el carácter de Kiba, y era algo que agradecía, ya que siempre había formado parte de su personalidad.

"… y entonces regresamos," concluyó Kiba. Tsume se levantó y de forma ausente rellenó el tazón por tercera vez. Kiba contempló la expresión de su madre y de repente todo tuvo sentido. "¿Va a tener problemas Kakashi-sensei?" le preguntó. Ella rió y dijo "Ya veremos," lo cual fue correctamente interpretado como un 'sí' rotundo.

Entonces Tsume se puso seria y le preguntó, "Cuándo descubristeis que La Hoja había sido engañada para aceptar la misión, se os dio la posibilidad de volver. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?".

Kiba pensó en lo que iba a decir. Gran parte de él sabía que, Inuzuka Kiba no le da la espalda al peligro, especialmente cuando sus dos compañeros saltan al meollo de la cuestión sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero sospechó que tal revelación no sentaría bien a su madre. Pero mientras reflexionaba más y más, descubrió otra verdad que siempre había sabido, pero que nunca reconoció. Y desde luego sonaba mucho mejor. "Esa aldea que nos mintió… en verdad necesitaba nuestra ayuda, mamá."

En ese momento Tsume no le estaba mirando, pero él no necesitaba que ella lo hiciese para saber lo que pensaba. Solamente con ver como se le relajaban los hombros, Kiba supo inmediatamente que había dicho lo correcto y pudo imaginarse como los labios inferiores de su madre estaban formando esa leve sonrisa que ella siempre hacía cuando estaba feliz o orgullosa, o ambas cosas a la vez. Y Kiba pensó. "¡Me he librado! ¡Bien por mí! ¡Prepárate cama, aquí vengo!".

Poro no fue así. Todavía sin mirarle, Tsume dijo, "Kiba… ¿Qué es lo que tu padre siempre dice que es lo mejor de ser un Inuzuka?"

Kiba sonrió. "Que podemos oler cuando una chica está- ¡Au! ¡MAMÁ!."

Tsume volvió a poner la tetera dentro de la despensa. "La otra cosa."

Kiba sintió como el chichón crecía dentro de su cabeza, refunfuñando dijo. "Deberías de haberlo especificado. Es… es que todos los Inuzukas saben cual es su puesto dentro de la manada." Se aclaró la garganta y probó de imitar la áspera voz de su padre. "No es tu nariz, cachorro, sino la paciencia lo que es la clave para poder seguir un rastro. La técnica de combate más poderosa de este mundo es el jutsu espera-que-tu-enemigo-se-quede-dormido. Y nunca, nunca olvides tu lugar en la manada."

Tsume asintió. "Estoy contenta de que prestases atención a eso. Ahora continua." Ella se le quedó mirando, y cuando Kiba no dijo nada más y sólo la miró embobado, ella suspiró.

Kiba estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para parecer pensativo, pero esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en ese tipo de conversaciones de chicas, de las que normalmente escapaba, corriendo a cuatro patas. Sin embargo también comprendía el hecho de que Inuzuka Tsume no podría ser disuadida ante nada, y mucho menos por la falta de interés de su hijo. Tenía que mostrar interés antes de su inminente huida.

"Déjame contarte una cosa," dijo finalmente Tsume. "Mientras vosotros estabais en esa misión, tres ninjas renegados irrumpieron en nuestra aldea y secuestraron a una niña Hyuuga y al nieto del Hokage. Me llevé a Kuromaru conmigo y dirigimos la persecución. Los rastros estaban mostrando que estaban huyendo hacia la frontera, y que probablemente la atravesarían antes de que les atrapásemos, pero fueron interceptados por algunos de tus compañeros de clase. El equipo de Kurenai.

Tsume supo que había captado la atención de su hijo. "¿Aburame, Hyuuga… y Uzumaki? Le preguntó. Ella asintió y Kiba se burló. "Bueno, eso probablemente explica porque parecían tan decaídos cuando les vi hace un rato. Esos ninjas debieron haberles dado una paliza."

Tsume arqueó una ceja. "En verdad, cuando llegamos los rehenes ya habían sido rescatados y todos los ninjas renegados estaban muertos. Y esos tres tipos no es que fueran unos debiluchos. Por lo que descubrí, tanto Aburame como la joven Hyuuga estuvieron en problemas durante la lucha. El último enemigo fue eliminado por Kurenai después de que Uzumaki se encargase de los dos primeros."

Antes de su misión en el País de la Ola, Kiba hubiera protestado sonoramente ante esta información, ya que sabía que Uzumaki Naruto era lo más parecido a un ninja inútil y que el único jutsu que había dominado, solamente empeoraba las cosas al crear más ninjas inútiles. Pero ahora mismo, Kiba no pudo sino acordarse de la sombría expresión de Naruto, en la que encontró un sentimiento extraño y perturbadoramente similar, resonado dentro de sí mismo. La imagen de Naruto de esta noche no era la del fracaso, era la del éxito tras conseguir tu objetivo. Mientras probaba frenéticamente de encajar su recién descubierto respeto por su compañero genin, Kiba se dio cuenta de que su madre no había dejado de hablar… Y que él no había estado escuchando.

"… y esa niña tan mona nos preparó la comida para todos. Me quedé impresionada. De modo que, Kiba," Acabó de decir Tsume de forma sabia. "El equipo de Kurenai es una buena manada."

Kiba sintió en silencio, perfectamente consciente de que había algo muy importante que su madre había querido comunicarle, y eso había pasado varias millas por encima de su cabeza. Mientras se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, tuvo un atípico zumbido en la cabeza, que se hizo más grande a medida que su cuerpo se apagaba.

No tenía sentido, Kiba admiraba abiertamente a sus padres. Adoraba ser un Inuzuka y la enorme sensación que le brindaban su sangre y el entrenamiento familiar. Pero sabía cual era su papel dentro del Equipo Siete, y no era nada parecido al de Naruto. Él era el rastreador, podía avisar a los demás del peligro. Y tanto él como Akamaru podían resultar útiles en una lucha. Un día él sería tan fuerte como su padre, lo cual sería más que suficiente para hacer bien las cosas. Y eso era todo. Todo lo que Naruto había hecho era… Bueno, ser escandaloso y repelente y comer ramen.

Y había acabado con dos ninjas renegados. Gran cosa. Después de que Hyuuga y Aburame cayesen, dijo su madre.

Entonces lo pilló, justo cuando iba a dormirse.

Esto no era acerca de luchar o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que Naruto había hecho, fue proteger a sus compañeros de equipo. Ése era el puesto de Naruto dentro de la manada. "El mismo que el mío," susurró Kiba. Inspirado por lo que acababa de descubrir, giró la cabeza ¿Le gustaba eso a Naruto? ¿Era suficiente para él? ¿Valía la pena por todo lo que había pasado? ¿Le importaría si su esfuerzo era o no, reconocido?

Sin que el quisiera, imágenes de los días anteriores le vinieron a la mente. Kiba reflexionó sobre la expresión de triunfo de Sasuke, cuando esas cosas raras aparecieron en sus ojos, como si de repente pudiera ver el futuro. Kiba se imaginó que el futuro no iba a ser un lugar muy agradable. Entonces vio la cara de Sakura, manchada por lágrimas mientras se agachaba llorando y les abrazaba a ambos, constriñéndoles dolorosamente los cuellos, justo después de la tragedia del puente. La chica tiene músculos.

Sí, decidió Kiba, tendría que ser así. Él mantendría a su manada a salvo.

Después de todo no tendrían la menor oportunidad sin él.

Notas del Traductor II

Bueno, si seguís leyendo este fic, creo que al igual que a mía, os encanta. Y os he de avisar que los próximos capítulos siguen con el listón de la calidad muy alto. Como ya podéis suponer dentro de poco comenzará el Examen de Chuunin, donde Naruto tendrá que demostrar que ha valido la pena todo el entrenamiento por el que ha pasado. No os lo perdáis, cosas muy interesantes y otros puntos de vista resultaran una agradable y a la vez emocionante lectura.

Como de costumbre agradeceré comentarios y probaré de solucionar cualquier duda que me hagáis.

Hasta la vista.

Shozo Irie.


	11. Mi comida con los Aburames

Capítulo Once

"¿Quieres que nos presentemos a la prueba de Chuunin?" Preguntó Naruto, asombrado. No podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo su sensei, la misma persona que le organizó entrenamiento extra, de forma que se pudiera convertir en un genin respetable, ¡realmente pensaba que estaba listo para convertirse en chuunin! Él miró por toda el área por donde siempre entrenaban, preguntándose si todo esto era algún tipo de broma.

"Estoy dispuesta a permitir que vosotros tres participéis en el Examen de Chuunin," aclaró Kurenai.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Eso era lo que él acababa de decir, ¿no?

"Creo que Kurenai-sensei está especificando que la elección es nuestra," le explicó Shino.

"E-esto," dijo Hinata con una voz titubeante, por lo visto unas noticias tan inesperadas la habían hecho volver a sus antiguas y más indecisas peculiaridades, "¿no es algo inusual que un equipo se apunte al examen durante su primer año?"

Kurenai asintió. "Lo es, pero creo que podría ser una valiosa experiencia práctica, para todos vosotros. Además, como el examen se celebra en Konoha, debería de ser bastante seguro y además os dará a los tres la oportunidad de ver como es. Eso aumentará vuestras posibilidades de éxito para más adelante."

Naruto frunció, un poco, el ceño. "Tal y como lo dices parece que estés segura de que vamos a fallar," protestó Naruto.

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza. "No exactamente, pero las posibilidades de que aprobéis son muy bajas. Recordad lo raro que es que se permita participar a equipos de novatos. Y al mismo tiempo, los otros equipos que se presentan por segunda vez tienen una posibilidad de éxito mucho más alta."

"Has dicho que es raro que se permita participar a equipos de novatos," observó Shino. "¿Alguno de nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase va a participar?"

Kurenai asintió. "Asuma y Kakashi también van a darle a sus equipos esa opción."

"Eso quiere decir que Lee y su equipo también estarán allí," añadió Naruto. "No hay forma de que Gai-sensei deje que el equipo de 'su eterno rival' pase por delante del suyo."

"Sería prudente que nuestro primer contacto con el examen ocurriese en compañía de aliados," observó Shino.

Naruto gruñó. "Estoy de acuerdo, excepto en la parte de que vayamos a fallar," dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Kurenai respiró profundamente. "Eso es meramente un hecho estadístico, Naruto. Sin embargo, _espero_ que vosotros tres hagáis un buen papel. No hay ninguna razón por la que no podáis superar a vuestros compañeros de clase. ¡Y de hecho espero que lo hagáis! Si, después de todo vuestro duro entrenamiento, los genins de Asuma os pasan por delante. Será algo que tendré que escuchar durante toda la vida… y por tanto vosotros también. ¿Estoy siendo suficientemente clara? Al final de la frase su voz se volvió un tanto gélida, así que Naruto simplemente asintió y se contuvo para no decir nada más.

Los ejercicios de entrenamiento en grupo, que hicieron antes de la misión fueron particularmente agotadores, pero nadie se quejó.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras su equipo se dividía en el opulento distrito donde esta vez, los insectos de Shino habían seguido la pista al gato. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había estado cerca de adolescentes varones; había olvidado lo competitivos que podían llegar a ser. Su determinación para aprobar el Examen de Chuunin en su primer intento y como novatos, era como mínimo tan loable como poco viable.

A pesar de todo, Naruto tendía a probar que la gente se equivocaba, especialmente la gente que dudaba de él. Kurenai se preguntó que probabilidades le daría Asuma de que…

Ella meneó la cabeza. Ese tipo de conducta era inapropiada para un Jonin de Konoha. Como mínimo lo sería el apostar con dinero. Quizás podrían jugarse el pagar algún tipo de prenda. Forzar a Asuma a dejar de fumar durante un mes, o que en ese periodo de tiempo Kakashi renunciase 'a sus pequeños libros naranjas'… podría llegar a ser algo altamente entretenido. Por supuesto estaba el tema de sus propias prendas. Pero ella estaba bastante segura de que jugando con sus egos masculinos podría evitar hacer algo _demasiado_ difícil de soportar.

Al mismo tiempo se sintió alegre, aunque de una forma culpable, de que Iruka todavía estuviese convaleciente de sus heridas. Si él hubiese estado presente cuando los jonins presentaron voluntarios a los equipos de novatos, seguro que hubiese protestado. Sin embargo, ella se aseguraría de darle la noticia personalmente y explicarle porque estaba tan ansiosa de que sus alumnos se convirtieran en chuunins lo más rápidamente posible.

Kurenai movió la cabeza a los lados para aclararse esos pensamientos tan extraños, cuando Hinata condujo de vuelta a sus compañeros de equipo, trayendo en brazos al mimoso gato doméstico, tan propenso a las escapadas. Antes de su reunión, Shino había interceptado a su maestra de camino al usual punto de encuentro del equipo. Él tenía una propuesta, una que a ella le sorprendió de oír. Pero que era muy buena, ¡si señor!

"Después de que devolvamos al gato," comenzó a decir Kurenai mientras se ponía al lado de Hinata, "finalizaremos nuestra jornada diaria. Naruto, Hinata. Sé que después de vuestro regreso y durante cada mañana habéis estado trabajando muy duro, pero prefiero que os abstengáis de realizar entrenamientos no supervisados hasta que comience el examen."

Como era de esperar, Naruto frunció el ceño ante eso. La reacción de Hinata, sin embargo, tan sólo fue visiblemente disgustada - como mínimo para sus criterios. Mentalmente, Kurenai se felicitó por haber hecho que esos dos estuviesen juntos, pero simplemente levantó la mano para captar su atención.

"En primer lugar no quiero que os hiráis o quedéis exhaustos cuando queda menos de una semana para que comience el examen. Y en segundo lugar, hay demasiados visitantes que entran en Konoha durante los exámenes. Entrenar por vuestra cuenta conlleva un riesgo significativo. No estoy diciendo que vosotros seáis incapaces de defenderos – Estoy más preocupada de que un posible competidor os espíe mientras aprendéis técnicas o desarrolláis estrategias. Es inevitable que las reveléis durante los exámenes. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que se celebra esta prueba. Pero no quiero que mostréis nada que no sea necesario."

Naruto pareció pensativo durante su explicación, pero finalmente asintió. Al igual que Hinata, a pesar de que ella parecía estar algo alicaída.

"Si es así," dijo Shino, interrumpiendo el silencio que surgió tras la explicación. "Me gustaría haceros llegar a todos vosotros una invitación para comer junto a mi familia."

Realmente Naruto se sobresaltó un poco. Kurenai no pensaba que él se hubiese olvidado de que su compañero de equipo estuviese allí… pero era tan extraño que Shino interrumpiese a alguien que era algo sorprendente. Ella también sospechaba que, por dentro, Shino _disfrutaba_ siendo sarcástico, de esa forma, a su compañero de equipo.

Pero lo que Naruto hizo a continuación fue incluso algo que atrajo aún más su atención. Mientras memorizaba cada palabra de su compañero de equipo, los ojos de Naruto se iban abriendo. "¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó con una voz conmocionada. La simple emoción en la cara del muchacho hizo que Kurenai se sintiera ligeramente enferma. Era un recordatorio categórico de cómo había sido tratado durante tanto tiempo… un aislamiento intencionado que la hacía sentirse mal cuando ella se permitía reflexionar sobre tales pensamientos.

"Esta es una petición seria," contestó afablemente Shino. "Mis padres han expresado el deseo de conocer a mis compañeros de equipo y este es un mecanismo social lógico para facilitar tal reunión."

"Me sentiré honrada de conocer a tus padres, Shino-kun," contestó Hinata, de forma muy seria, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Naruto pestañeó y luego asintió. "Uh, sí, Shino, eso será genial."

"Desafortunadamente," dijo Kurenai, "esta noche tengo que asistir a una reunión en la que el Hokage ha convocado a todos los jonins." Aunque era cierto que había una reunión programada para hablar sobre las medidas de seguridad del inminente Examen de Chuunin, probablemente se la hubiese podido saltar si lo hubiese querido.

Pero si asistía a esta comida, indudablemente su presencia hubiese influenciado de muchas formas. Hinata y Naruto eran sus subordinados, y sin duda seguirían sus opiniones cuando conociesen a los Aburames, al igual que la dejaron hablar con el Hokage o incluso con ese cerdo de Dariketsu. Eso era lo apropiado, en armonía con el respeto que un genin debía mostrar a su jonin-sensei.

Sin embargo, eso también evitaría que los Aburames conocieran a los _auténticos_ Naruto y Hinata. La pequeña Hyuuga ya estaba bastante reprimida bajo circunstancias normales y Naruto tenía su inmerecida reputación en contra suya. Pero ambos eran buenos chicos, y Kurenai sintió que gente lo suficientemente inteligente como para criar a Shino, sin la menor duda podrían verlo por sí mismos… y lo harían mucho mejor si esos dos actuaban con normalidad.

Shino asintió seriamente. "Debido a la proximidad del examen, esta podría ser la última noche libre que tengamos durante mucho tiempo, así que con vuestro permiso comenzaremos a prepararlo todo."

Kurenai movió la mano de forma desdeñosa. "No lo dudes. Vuestro tiempo libre es para vosotros. Eso va por todos," añadió.

OoOoOoOo

Hinata estaba sorprendida y algo ansiosa por la inesperada invitación. Por supuesto, ella había atendido innumerables recepciones de clanes como miembro de la Familia Principal de los Hyuuga, pero lo que había descrito su compañero de equipo sonaba mucho más informal que eso. Tenía algunos kimonos de etiqueta que podía ponerse, pero pensó que esos podrían ser demasiado ostentosos.

Mientras Kurenai se marchaba a la reunión y Shino se dirigía a su casa para informar a sus padres de que ellos habían aceptado su invitación. Los ojos de Hinata parpadearon hacia Naruto. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de varias cosas. No, ella no debería llevar un kimono. Sabía por sus acampadas, que Naruto no tenía muchas prendas de vestir, a parte de sus uniformes, unas pocas camisetas y unos pantalones cortos. Verdaderamente nada elegante. Y él no tenía tiempo para ir de compras antes de la comida. Ella preferiría beber veneno antes de avergonzar a su amigo, vistiéndose de forma formal y haciéndole parecer un desarrapado por comparación.

Hinata también estaba animada de saber que Shino había mantenido su palabra. Esta invitación era la prueba de que estaba progresando en su clan en lo que se refería a Naruto-kun. Por las reacciones que había visto en la calle, ella dudaba que nadie invitaría de buena gana a Uzumaki Naruto sin una dura persuasión.

A ella le dio un sustito que la sacó de su ensoñación cuando, indecisamente, el sujeto de sus pensamientos la tiró de la manga. "Er, Hinata," preguntó dubitativamente Naruto.

"¿S-Sí, Naruto?" preguntó Hinata, maldiciéndose por el temblor que a veces todavía aparecía. Ella estaba mucho más relajada hablando con él de lo que nunca pensó que estaría… pero a veces la pillaba por sorpresa y sus viejos hábitos se reafirmaban por su cuenta.

"Uh, yo, bueno, ya ves…" comenzó a decir Naruto, pero su voz se esfumó. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" preguntó finalmente, su frustración había anulado claramente a su nerviosismo.

"¿Hacer?" Preguntó Hinata confundida.

"Acerca de esto de la comida." Añadió él. "¿Se supone que les tengo que traer algo?. ¿Cómo me visto?. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?"

Hinata pestañeó y rápidamente se mordió el labio. Por supuesto Uzumaki Naruto nunca antes había sido invitado a comer en casa de nadie. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, y eso le angustiaba de forma clara. Hinata supuso que Naruto se había dado cuenta de lo que representaba la invitación de Shino y no quería malgastarla. Sin ni siquiera pensar, Hinata apoyó su mano libre en la muñeca de Naruto, en un gesto reconfortante. "Lo entiendo, Naruto-kun, y-yo creo que mayoritariamente va a ser un asunto informal. Shino nos acaba de invitar, así que probablemente no esperaban ninguna preparación especial. Nuestros uniformes todavía están limpios, y sería apropiado que se mantuviesen así." Las suposiciones de Hinata acerca del guardarropa de Naruto se confirmaron cuando este último dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Los ojos de Hinata se clavaron en la mano que se apoyaba en Naruto y rápidamente la retiró con un sonrojado rubor. Pero él no se burló de eso. "Gracias Hinata-chan," dijo de forma sincera. "Supongo que tú sabes mucho de este tipo de cosas, ¿no?"

Ella asintió. "He recibido muchas lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo de Padre, a parte de las que recibí en las lecciones de kunoichi."

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron cuando Hinata mencionó a su padre, pero a ella no se le ocurrió como preguntarle acerca de eso sin parecer una entrometida. "Bueno, entonces simplemente te observaré mucho," dijo con una imprudente y amplia sonrisa.

La idea de que Naruto-kun la observase _a ella_, tomando consejos _de sus_ acciones, fue suficiente para que, nuevamente, la sangre le inundase las mejillas.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto pasó nerviosamente el peso de un pie a otro, mientras Hinata presionaba un lacado azulejo en el marco de la puerta. Unos débiles repiques pudieron ser escuchados tras la puerta. Los padres de Shino vivían junto a los demás Aburames en un vecindario informalmente conocido como "La Colmena" por el resto de Konoha. Dadas sus aficiones, parecía que las demás personas eran reacias a vivir cerca de ellos, como observó Shino al indicarles la dirección. Pero eso les había facilitado poder comprar toda la urbanización colindante.

Naruto había estado pensando desde que su compañero de equipo partió a informar a sus padres de que sólo ellos dos vendrían a comer. Él sabía de primera mano como de intolerantes podían llegar a ser cierta gente. Le hacía sentirse un poco mejor saber que él no fue el único que había sufrido por eso. Miró disimuladamente a su compañera de equipo, mientras ella apretaba su estómago con las manos, de forma nerviosa. Ser de una familia prestigiosa tampoco te garantizaba que se portasen bien contigo.

Naruto suprimió una oleada de resentimiento que en esos días siempre acompañaba tales sentimientos. Éste no era el momento para eso.

La puerta se abrió y en la entrada apareció lo que parecía ser una versión en grande de Shino.

Tal y como Naruto esperó, Hinata tomó la iniciativa. "Nos sentimos honrados de que nos haya invitado a su hogar, Aburame-sama," dijo ella, usando deliberadamente la forma más respetuosa y educada mientras tanto ella como Naruto hicieron una amplia reverencia.

El padre de Shino inclinó la cabeza de forma educada. "Podéis llamarme Shibi," dijo seriamente, "Ésa ha sido una forma inusual de dirigirse a alguien, viniendo de un Hyuuga," observó Shibi mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirles entrar.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon, y a Naruto no le tuvieron que recordar como los Hyuuga eran considerados como el primero entre los clanes ninjas de Konoha. La arrogancia de su padre durante la última misión había dejado una imborrable impresión en su mente. Y hacía que la humildad y la cortesía de Hinata fuesen mucho más dignas de mención, incluso si tal atención la ponían nerviosa, "Bueno, así que tú eres el papá de Shino," dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros, como si eso lo explicase todo.

Al igual que su hijo, Shibi llevaba gafas de sol, incluso dentro de su propia casa, así que sus ojos eran imposibles de ver mientras se fijaron en Naruto durante un momento. Él asintió ligeramente, como si le diese la razón, y les guió hacia una sala de estar donde les informó que su hijo y su mujer les estaban esperando.

Llegado a este punto, Naruto se esperaba que la madre de Shino sería muy parecida a su marido e hijo, excepto que quizás llevaría una chaqueta ligeramente más femenina. No podía haber estado más equivocado.

La señora de la casa vestía una túnica verde esmeralda sobre unos pantalones largos. La túnica tenía un corte exótico y el color hacía juego perfectamente con sus ojos. El hecho de que los ojos de ella fuesen visibles fue una sorpresa por sí mismo, pero su comportamiento lo fue incluso más.

"Vosotros debéis de ser Naruto y Hinata," dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa. "Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar."

Ellos comenzaron a hacer una reverencia, Naruto observó a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que se inclinaba lo suficiente, pero la madre de Shino les hizo señas para que se detuvieran. "Eso no es necesario, no estamos en una reunión de los ancianos del clan, de lo contrario Shino estaría intimidando a la gente y haciéndoles sentir estúpidos. Sólo queremos conocer a los amigos de nuestro hijo. Mi nombre es Misato, y veo que ya conocíais a Shibi-kun."

Tanto el padre como el hijo se vieron disgustados en diferentes puntos de su discurso.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella mujer tan animada. Ella no dudó, o evitó hacerlo. Naruto vio curiosidad y guasa bondadosa en abundancia, pero no miedo. "¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?" le preguntó. Él no había pretendido hacer esa pregunta en voz alta, y el sonido de su propia voz le sorprendió un poquito.

"Ni un poco," dijo ella. Conocí a mi marido cuando él fue de viaje oficial a La Aldea Oculta de La Niebla." Ella sonrió a su marido. "Era tan serio y solemne que no tuve ninguna oportunidad. Su misión acabó justo después de que Shino naciese y los tres volvimos a Konoha."

Naruto miró hacia Shino, con las cejas alzadas. Él no sabía que Shino no había nacido en Konoha. No es que eso importase mucho, pero subrayaba lo poco que en verdad sabía acerca de su amigo.

"De cualquier forma," concluyó Misato, "ése es el motivo por el que soy un poco más animada que estos dos." Misato esbozó una sonrisa burleta mientras Shino y Shibi levantaban visiblemente sus cejas por encima de sus gafas. "Tenía tantas esperanzas con Shino… era un bebé tan mono, siempre riendo y con tantas cosquillas. Sus ojos adquirieron un destello pícaro mientras ejercitaba el privilegio maternal de avergonzar a su hijo frente a sus iguales.

"E-esto," se interpuso Hinata. "S-Shino-kun es muy animado," continuó defendiendo a su amigo. "Él sólo es, eh, silencioso."

"Sí," añadió rápidamente Naruto. "Me compensa porque yo soy muy ruidoso."

Shino dejó escapar un audible suspiro tras el cuello de su chaqueta.

"Shino…" dijo Misato con voz trágica, mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma traviesa. "_Ésta_ _es_ la primera vez que traes amigos a casa. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"A lo mejor," contestó Shibi, "podemos continuar esta conversación durante la comida, ya que esa es la razón por la que nuestros invitados han venido."

"Muy bien," asintió Misato y comenzó a guiarlos hacia un pasaje abovedado. "Probablemente las termitas asadas ya estarán listas, pero no estarán crujientes durante mucho rato."

Naruto se quedó en blanco durante un momento, mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por asimilar ciertas imágenes mentales. Él tragó saliva de forma sonora y en silencio renovó su juramento de no hacer nada que pudiese estropear la tarde.

"Ella tiene un… inusual sentido del humor," murmuró Shino en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

"Lo he oído," dijo Misato mientras entraba en el comedor.

"Y también tiene muy buen oído," comentó Naruto.

OoOoOoOo

Afortunadamente para Hinata, la comida fue bastante normal según la gastronomía de Konoha, sin embargo estaba preparada con evidente precisión. Durante las comidas oficiales ella había tenido que comer algunas cosas realmente inusuales, pero no estaba segura de si podría comer bichos asados sin algo de tiempo para prepararse. La madre de Shino _no era_ lo que ella se esperaba, especialmente tras conocer a su padre en la misión de patrulla fronteriza. Pero a pesar de que Misato les había cogido por sorpresa. Ella era bastante agradable – además de ser una buena cocinera. Su sentido del humor le recordó a las mejores bromas de Naruto – burletas y juguetonas, pero nunca deliberadamente crueles.

La conversación sobre la mesa del comedor fue un tanto más seria, cuando los padres de Shino se dispusieron a aprender más sobre los camaradas de su hijo. Sin embargo, a Misato le fue obviamente difícil mantener una cara seria, una vez que Naruto le confirmó que los rumores acerca de Maito Gai eran bastante acertados. La imitación de Naruto del grito de "poder de la juventud" de su tutor de taijutsu fue extrañamente certera. Y también dejó a Misato como si pareciera que estuviese a punto de herirse a sí misma o como mínimo sufrir un colapso por falta de aire.

Ellos parecieron un tanto sorprendidos ante el régimen de entrenamiento al que Naruto y Hinata se habían aferrado. Objetivamente, Hinata sabía que muchas kunoichis de su edad deseaban tener más tiempo libre para estar con sus amistades y su familia o simplemente para pasarlo bien. Pero con su timidez, ella tenía pocos amigos, incluso si Padre le hubiese permitido hacer amigos fuera del clan. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que era de admitir, como menos tiempo pasase con su familia, mejor parecía sentirse. Entrenar con Naruto e ir de misiones con su equipo era, de hecho, las cosas más entretenidas que podía pensar de hacer.

A Hinata le sobrecogió una leve sensación de que algo iba realmente mal, cuando pensó como de diferente era su vida en comparación con otros genins. Pero pensar extensamente en eso no parecía ser una buena idea. Hacerse más fuerte, ayudar a Naruto y a Shino para que también se volviesen más fuertes… esas eran cosas buenas. Cosas productivas. Cosas que ella podía hacer para verdaderamente marcar la diferencia.

Cuando ellos acabaron el recital de "Un Día en la Vida del Equipo Ocho," los padres de Shino intercambiaron una mirada. "Tu evaluación sobre los déficits relativos fue acertada," dijo Aburame Shibi, girándose hacia Shino. "Mientras que en este momento, no creo que seas una carga, eso podría cambiar en breve. Ahora pasarás las mañanas entrenando junto a tu madre en su especialidad de armas."

Hinata no estaba segura sobre a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero por la velocidad con la que Shino se giró hacia Aburame Misato, pareció ser importante.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y mostró una holgazana sonrisa que casi fue una risita de satisfacción. "Le prometí a mi maestro que no transmitiría mis conocimiento a alguien que no fuese de la aldea, pero técnicamente tú _naciste_ allí."

Shino asintió lentamente. "Ya veo." Él se giró hacia su padre. "¿Y el proyecto de hibridación?"

"Continuará," le confirmó Shibi. "Pero como sustituto de tu tío Bataru, puedo asignar a otro miembro de la familia para que se ocupe del mantenimiento. Después de todo, esto es un proyecto que beneficiará a todo el clan."

"¿Proyecto?" preguntó Naruto, cuando finalmente no pudo contener su curiosidad.

Shino respiró profundamente, pero hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo. Luego sacudió su cabeza levemente. "Insectos más rápidos," fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Naruto. "Genial."

"¿Así que esperáis con ansia el día del examen de chuunin?" preguntó Misato, llevando obviamente la conversación a un terreno más seguro.

Hinata no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa mientras Naruto hablaba sobre el examen, su entusiasmo natural erosionaba cualquier persistente torpeza. Aunque ella deseó que no la hubiese incluido cuando declaró que 'el Equipo Ocho' patearía el trasero a todo el mundo y los tres se convertirían en chuunins'.

"¿Recuerdas como nuestra sensei expuso cuales eran las posibilidades de que un equipo de novatos superase la prueba?" Preguntó Shino con un tono de voz ligeramente ácido.

"No me importan las posibilidades," dijo firmemente Naruto. "Además." Añadió. "¡Tenemos a Hinata-chan de nuestro lado! ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?"

En ese momento Hinata deseó conocer un Doton Jutsu que le permitiese hundirse en el suelo. Su cara se volvió más y más rosa mientras Naruto alardeaba descaradamente de cómo ella le había dado el golpe de gracia al shinobi que entró en la Torre del Hokage, y como ella había penetrado en el genjutsu de los secuestradores y había rescatado a su hermana con unas 'acrobacias espectaculares'.

Por extraño que parezca cuando Misato le preguntó a Naruto que era lo que él había hecho durante esas luchas, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo. "Les golpeé un par de veces." Entonces hizo una pausa. "Bueno, algo más que un par de veces si cuentas a los Kage bunshins."

Mientras que Misato parecía ir por delante del interrogatorio, el padre de Shino simplemente escuchó silenciosamente durante la mayor parte. Pero aún así la atención de Shibi se sentía como un enorme peso cuando estaba centrada en ti. Hinata se sintió ligeramente incómoda por como eso le recordaba, en algunos aspectos, a su padre, pero su mirada fija carecía de la ira que siempre parecía hervir a fuego lento en los ojos de su padre. Por supuesto ella ya se había dado cuenta que tratar con años de fallos por su parte tenía que ver mucho con eso.

El tiempo pasó con una sorprendente rapidez, y antes de que la comida se hubiese acabado, estaban pasando el rato tomando una última taza de té con los Aburames.

"Gracias por invitarnos a vuestro hogar," dijo Hinata con un tono formal mientras el atardecer comenzaba a retirarse. Naruto asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo y Hinata tubo que evitar sonrojarse. Era… raro, encontrar finalmente una situación donde Naruto tenía que confiar tanto en ella. Eso la hacía sentirse bien. Por una vez, tubo una oportunidad de guiarle, tras todas las veces en las que él la había ayudado, o inspirado. Incluso más allá de eso, descubrió que sin el nerviosismo infundido por la fija mirada de su padre, siempre evaluándola, realmente había disfrutado comiendo con extraños y llegando a conocerles. También fue refrescante pasar toda una comida sin meter la pata, olvidarse que decir o avergonzarse a sí misma. Quizás fue porque Naruto necesitó de su conocimiento para guiarles a ambos… pero ella estaba bastante segura de que había sido otra cosa.

"El placer ha sido todo nuestro," dijo Misato con una traviesa sonrisa. La madre de Shino era tan diferente a su marido o a su hijo, pero Hinata intuyó que realmente todos ellos disfrutaban de sus diferencias. Haber sido criada bajos los estrictos protocolos de los Hyuuga para un comportamiento adecuado, tanto en público como en privado, fue un asombroso concepto que Hinata tubo que comenzar a digerir. Asombroso, pero sin embargo extrañamente atractivo.

"Estoy de acuerdo," añadió Aburame Shibi. "Ambos seréis bienvenidos en nuestra casa, siempre que así lo queráis."

Hinata, sin creer que le pudiese salir la voz, simplemente hizo una profunda reverencia. Por el rabillo del ojo, se alivió de ver que Naruto la imitaba, a pesar de la confusa mirada de su rostro. La declaración por parte del padre de Shino era el mayor cumplido que un invitado podía recibir, y equivalía a una oferta de alianza y si era necesario, santuario temporal.

"Eso no es necesario," dijo Shibi, aunque su tono de voz no fuera seco. "Lógicamente, la valoración de Shino acerca de vuestra naturaleza y carácter lo requiere. Más allá de eso, si sus compañeros de equipo no fuesen capaces, valientes y leales, nuestro hijo podría no haber sobrevivido a su primera misión de rango C"

"Shino también hizo su parte," dijo Naruto mientras se enderezaba, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí, él lo hizo." Shibi le dio la razón. "Pero si vosotros no hubierais hecho la vuestra, la misión podría haber acabado en fracaso, o incluso en muerte. Vuestro éxito está integrado al suyo – esa es la naturaleza de un equipo. Incluso más allá de eso, está el asunto del prisionero del cual nos proteges."

Hinata se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras Naruto se quedaba petrificado ante la mención del Kyuubi.

"Todos los presentes están enterados de tu carga, Uzumaki Naruto, así que no estoy quebrantando la ley del Hokage," continuó diciendo el padre de Shino. "Dicho esto – somos culpables de confiar en rumores sobre tu carácter y acciones previas. Esa situación ya ha sido corregida," añadió Shibi, mirando de reojo a Shino, "pero a pesar de todo querría ofrecerte una disculpa, en nombre de mi familia y clan."

Hinata casi pudo sentir la mezcla de emociones que surgían de Naruto, mientras su cara se volvía pálida y luego rosa. Él agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se habían vuelto sospechosamente brillantes. "Las disculpas no son necesarias," dijo rápidamente con una voz muy marcada.

"Como quieras Uzumaki-san," contestó Shibi. "Pero en mi presencia, jamás serás difamado sin motivo."

Hinata apartó su mirada de Naruto y acabó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Misato. Los brillantes ojos verdes de aquella mujer parecieron traspasar los suyos durante un momento. Entonces ella le mostró a la chica de ojos pálidos un lento y deliberado guiño – para que, Hinata no estaba muy segura.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto todavía no sabía que sentir mientras se despidieron y abandonaron el vecindario Aburame. Objetivamente, él había esperado conseguir el apoyo de la gente de Konoha cuando se convirtiese en Hokage… esperaba que entonces le reconocerían tanto como persona como por el peso que tuvo que levar encima desde el día en que nació. Pero que en verdad _estuviese ocurriendo_… era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Los Aburames no eran el más grande o el más prestigioso de los clanes shinobis de Konoha. Pero que una de las familias ninjas se desbandase de las demás y le declarasen que siempre sería bienvenido en su casa… no necesitó la explicación que le susurró Hinata mientras pasearon bajo las calles de Konoha, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, para darse cuenta de cómo de importante era.

Y él estaba demasiado excitado para andar tranquilamente por la calle.

Con una amplia sonrisa, cogió la mano de Hinata y saltó hacia el tejado más próximo. Los reflejos de su compañera de entrenamiento eran tan rápidos como los suyos y ella también escogió el momento adecuado para saltar. Bajo la luna, todo era tan brillante como el mediodía para sus ojos, adaptados a la oscuridad. Con una amplia y juguetona sonrisa, Naruto dejó ir la mano de Hinata y tocó su hombro con las yemas de los dedos. "¡La llevas!" dijo mientras saltaba hacia el tejado de en frente.

Tras un instante, Hinata le estaba persiguiendo a través de los tejados.

Afortunadamente, ambos habían incrementado sus pesos recientemente, de modo que estuvieron bastante igualados mientras se movían como flechas de tejado en tejado. Dado su régimen de entrenamiento habitual, estaban acostumbrados a mucha más actividad física de la que habían tenido en el día de hoy. A parte de eso, Naruto nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de jugar a juegos como ése – y jugar a pillar con tus propios clones era simplemente patético.

En cierto momento aterrizó sobre un techo, con una cornisa extrañamente formada, que brilló y desapareció para revelar una figura que llevaba una máscara de ANBU. "Entrenamiento de persecución," dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras volvía a saltar.

"¡Discúlpenos ANBU-san!" Naruto sonrió mientras escuchó como la voz de Hinata resonaba del tejado, el cuál acababa de abandonar.

Su juego serpenteó por encima de los tejados de Konoha hasta que tomaron un atajo por un bloque de edificios, generalmente reservados para visitas oficiales. Cuando aterrizó, Naruto se vio envuelto en la miasma de intento asesino más intensa que jamás hubiese sentido. En lugar de volver a saltar, Naruto se dejó caer de cuclillas y se giró, buscando la fuente de esa rabia asesina.

Allí, de pie sobre un elaborado tejado había un shinobi pelirrojo, más bien de estatura corta, con una gran calabaza atada, con una correa, a su espalda. Ojos de color verde azulado envueltos por círculos oscuros, le estaban mirando ferozmente, con una intensidad aterradora. Por encima de uno de sus ojos había un símbolo kanji, oscurecido por el pelo y las sombras. La banda que aseguraba la calabaza en su sitio tenía un símbolo de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, que destellaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Luchar hasta la muerte con Kazuya no fue ni la mitad de aterrador que el simple hecho de que ese extraño chico _le mirase_. Naruto apretó los puños para evitar que sus manos temblasen. Sintió que sus pies se volvían de piedra. Si ese chico atacaba, ¿sería capaz de defenderse?

Justo entonces Hinata aterrizó al lado suyo y dejó escapar un leve jadeo. Sin ni siquiera pensar, Naruto descubrió que se había movido, poniéndose frente a su paralizada compañera de equipo, frente al aterrador shinobi, con un kunai en cada mano. Él pudo sentir como el chakra rojo se movía por su interior, furioso como un ser vivo, deseoso de salir al exterior. De repente sus ojos vieron con una increíble claridad, reconociendo las pequeñas espirales de arena que circulaban alrededor de los pies del chico. Su nariz captó el olor de la sangre vieja. ¿Venía de la arena o de la calabaza. Y cómo es que la estaba oliendo desde tan lejos?

No fue hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta del leve brillo que se reflejaba sobre las apagadas tejas de su alrededor, que el muchacho habló. "Tú eres como yo," dijo con una voz que parecía tan silenciosa como una tumba.

"¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Naruto, su voz sonaba como si él estuviese mucho más calmado de lo que en verdad estaba.

"Soy Sabaku no Gaara," contestó el chico, de nuevo en un seco susurro. "Estoy aquí para participar en el Examen de Chuunin."

Hinata avanzó lentamente a su izquierda. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto pudo ver como ella había activado su Byakugan. Él resistió la necesidad de interponerse de nuevo entre ella y el shinobi de la arena. Pero cuando los ojos de Gaara se movieron hacia ella, Naruto comenzó a hablar para mantener la atención centrada en él. "Entonces quizás te veré en el examen," dijo Naruto con una voz burlona.

Gaara asintió, ya fuese por no haber entendido o por haber ignorado el sarcasmo de sus palabras. "No sabía que Konoha hubiese creado su propia arma. En este examen, tú y yo lucharemos. Y luego te mataré." Entonces Gaara sonrió, y Naruto tuvo que revisar de nuevo su lista de 'la experiencia más aterradora'. Esos ojos de color verde azulado no tenían ni una pizca de cordura.

"Quizás sí, quizás no," dijo Naruto con indulgencia. "Pero mientras tanto, tengo que escoltar a esta dama hasta su casa. Disfruta de la luz de la luna." Tras eso se giró hacia su compañera de equipo, haciéndole señales con los dedos con su mano izquierda, en el momento en que la tapó con su propio cuerpo.

Hinata asintió y saltó de allí, con Naruto siguiéndola de cerca. No se sentía muy a gusto dándole la espalda a ese Gaara, quién… _lo que_ fuera que fuese, incluso estando ya bastante lejos de él. Pero el chico no parecía estar listo para luchar, todavía, así que Naruto mantuvo su propio ritmo lo más normal que le fue posible. Pareció funcionar, porque aterrizaron en el siguiente tejado sin que nadie les molestase.

"Mejor será que vayamos hacia tu casa," dijo urgentemente Naruto. "Kurenai-sensei estaba en lo cierto, con todos estos extranjeros en Konoha, esto no es una buena idea."

Hinata no pareció muy feliz acerca de eso, pero asintió para darle la razón.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai quedó un poco exasperada al oír el encuentro nocturno de sus estudiantes con el shinobi extranjero. Ella les había pedido que evitasen el entrenamiento nocturno justamente para evitar una situación como ésa… pero también fue gratificante que no dudasen en revelar su desobediencia. Pero acabar en una situación de vida o muerte por culpa del _juego del corre que te pillo_.

Ella les miró de nuevo, observando sus incómodas posturas, a Naruto frunciendo el ceño y a los nerviosos dedos de Hinata… y evitó soltar un suspiro. A veces era fácil olvidar de que en muchos aspectos todavía eran unos niños. Un genin era mayoritariamente un adulto, como mínimo bajo los ojos de la aldea, pero no era fácil despojarse de los adornos de la juventud. Y un juego a medianoche, realizado con el suficiente sigilo como para, aparentemente, alarmar a un ANBU, apenas era un desafío a sus órdenes. Simplemente habían tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un competidor inusualmente aterrador en ese tejado.

"Gracias por habérmelo contado," dijo Kurenai. "En el futuro, probablemente no deberías deambular después de que oscurezca – especialmente si existe la posibilidad de que ese tal Gaara pueda estar buscándote. Por el momento, veré que puedo descubrir sobre él."

Naruto asintió, pero la mirada de desaprobación en su cara persistió. "Él dijo que yo era como él," dijo en voz baja, "y que no sabía que Konoha también había creado su propia arma."

Kurenai miró fijamente a su alumno. Existían… posibilidades… implícitas en esas palabras, posibilidades demasiado horribles sobre las que especular.

"E-esto," intervino Hinata, acobardándose ligeramente cuando ambos se giraron hacia ella. "N-Naruto, cuando le miré con mi Byakugan, había algo de chakra de color dorado mezclado con el suyo."

"Como yo," repitió Naruto. "¿Él tiene un demonio… como yo?"

Kurenai asintió, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas sobre las posibilidades. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo de poderoso podría ser, pero esto era algo que el Hokage debía de saber _inmediatamente_.

"Apenas es como tú en muchos aspectos," protestó Shino. "Tú no manifiestas una excesiva sed de sangre, o unas frívolas amenazas." Él hizo una pausa. "Además ese Gaara parece demostrar una cierta economía con las palabras, de la cuál careces."

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Así que habla mejor que yo? Muchas gracias, Shino." Él sonrió ante su inalterable compañero de equipo.

Pero Hinata todavía parecía preocupada. "Y tú no te ves a ti mismo como una arma, Naruto-kun… pero eso es lo que él dijo de sí mismo," dijo ella, sus cejas mostraron su angustia.

"Eso es cierto," asintió Naruto, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Q-qué…?" la voz de Hinata se esfumó mientras ella miraba al infinito. Entonces tragó saliva. "¿Qué hubiese pasado, Naruto-kun, si no hubieses tenido a nadie como nosotros, como Iruka-sensei, como Hokage-sama?. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo el mundo te odiase y temiese, y _nadie _te aceptase?"

El cerebro de Kurenai, aumentado por sus estudios sobre el comportamiento humano para mejorar sus genjutsus avanzados, llegó en primer lugar a una conclusión. Pero se mordió la lengua para ver si los demás podían darse cuenta por ellos mismos.

Sorprendentemente, Naruto fue el primero en contestar. "Yo… yo creo que probablemente les odiaría. ¿Creéis que es eso lo que le ha pasado?"

Hinata sintió lentamente.

"Sin embargo," intervino Shino, "eso no le hace ser menos peligroso."

"Estoy de acuerdo," añadió Kurenai. "Os sugiero que le evitéis de cualquier forma durante el examen. Tengo que ir a hablar con el Hokage, así que tenéis lo que queda de día como libre. Creo que esto constituye una razón incluso más poderosa para evitar estar fuera durante mucho rato tras el anochecer."

"¿C-crees que será correcto entrenar dentro de nuestras casa?" Preguntó Hinata rápidamente.

Kurenai asintió. "Creo que eso estará bien. Mañana trataremos cosas que os podrán ser de gran ayuda durante el examen. ¿Me imagino que los tres todavía estaréis interesados en aprobarlo?"

Después de que ellos asintieran, Kurenai se despidió y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage a un paso _bastante _rápido. Ir más rápido hubiese atraído atención potencialmente hostil.

OoOoOoOo

"Esto apesta," murmuró Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el local de Moritake. Él les había pedido que fuesen a comer ramen, pero había perdido en la votación.

"Hemos comido en Ichiraku cuatro veces en las últimas dos semanas," observó Shino, con sólo una pizca de tolerante diversión.

"No me refiero a donde vamos a comer," dijo bruscamente Naruto, de forma irritada. "Me refería a que tengamos que acortar nuestro entrenamiento." Era como si Shino no le creyese capaz de preocuparse de otra coso que no fuese ramen. Maravilloso, cálido, sabroso ramen…

"No tendrá un impacto muy importante en mi nuevo régimen de entrenamiento," observó Shino. Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shino dejó caer los hombros, ligeramente. ¿No había dicho Misato algo acerca de un entrenamiento con armas?

"Ya, pero eso es sólo porque tú puedes entrenar en casa," contestó Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"E-esto," tartamudeó Hinata. "¿N-no podríamos entrenar en tu apartamento?" le preguntó.

Naruto hizo una pausa, mientras se esforzaba por absorber la idea. "No es muy grande," dijo poniendo reparos.

"Todavía podemos entrenar el control del chakra," insistió Hinata. "Quizás un leve entrenamiento," continuó ella.

"En verdad no tendremos mucho espacio para maniobrar," dijo Naruto con una vergonzosa pega en su voz. Su apartamento no era nada de lo que pudiese presumir.

"Algunas veces los combates ocurren en cuartos cerrados," contestó Shino, "así que podría ser útil practicar en tal entorno. Mi… nueva instructora… me hace practicar nuestros movimientos en nuestro sótano, el cuál está lleno de equipamiento de incubación."

Naruto asintió levemente, pero quedó incluso más convencido por el obvio suspiro que Hinata estaba exhibiendo. En verdad ella era bastante buena escondiendo cosas cuando se lo proponía, pero lentamente a él le estaba siendo más y más fácil entenderla. No necesitaba ser un shinobi genial para darse cuenta de que ella prefería entrenar a estar cerca de su familia, así que incluso los atestados cuartos de su apartamento serían preferibles. Simplemente tendría que asegurarse de que lo limpiaba bien y que no dejaba ropa interior sucia por el suelo.

OoOoOoOo

Kurenai suspiró mientras abandonaba la oficina del Hokage. Él estuvo muy preocupado cuando le informó del encuentro de Naruto con el chico de Suna, Gaara. Pero no era como si pudiese expulsarlo del examen de forma sumaria… no sin una explicación seria. Era el hijo menor del Kazekage, lo cuál solamente empeoraba las cosas.

Aunque Suna fuese un aliado nominal de Konoha, que hiciesen entrar al huésped de un demonio, especialmente uno tan sediento de sangre como ese Gaara parecía ser, era como tirar una piraña en una pecera. Pero si ponían alguna objeción a su presencia, tendrían que explicar como lo supieron… y las palabras de Gaara solamente tenían sentido si sabía que Naruto también era un Jinchuuriki.

Excluir a uno, sin excluir a ambos sería visto como el peor tipo de favoritismo, y el Hokage no estaba dispuesto revelar el secreto de Naruto a los líderes de otras delegaciones. Ya habían rumores que la sombría organización Akatsuki se estaba interesando en Konoha. Y no tenían nada que ganar echando leña al fuego.

Pero como mínimo tendrían la guardia alta. El Equipo Ocho había cumplido con éxito su función primaria como equipo de reconocimiento – descubrir información importante e informarla al Hokage. Usar esa información de forma correcta, era la responsabilidad de su líder. Kurenai solamente esperó que él hubiese tomado la decisión correcta.

OoOoOoOo

El día del examen amaneció con el típico clima de Konoha, luz de sol brillante y una pizca de frescor en la brisa… clima que hacía que Naruto quisiera estar fuera todo el día y parte de la noche. Él se encontró con Shino y Hinata en su campo de entrenamiento habitual, con un estado de ánimo que, verdaderamente, no era muy favorecedor para realizar un test muy extenso. Estuvo apoyándose sobre las plantas de sus pies, lleno de nerviosa tensión desde que salió de su apartamento.

Ése era, en verdad, el primer paso en su camino para convertirse en Hokage y _hacer _que todos le reconocieran. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía permanecer calmado? Todo estaba cambiando, incluso sus sesiones matutinas de entrenamiento con Gai, Lee y Hinata. El último par de días, en lugar de machacarse hasta quedar rendidos, hicieron ligeros calentamientos, formas avanzadas y asistieron a un seminario informal sobre tácticas en el campo de batalla. Eso último mostró a Naruto algo que hacía poco que estaba comenzando a descubrir.

Maito Gai era mucho más listo de lo que su vestuario y su corte de pelo sugerían.

Poniendo a parte sus… entusiasmos… el jonin podía ser tan implacable como requiriese la situación y puesto que estaba especializado en el taijutsu, sabía como enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes, como evitar ataques de largo alcance o como neutralizar las ventajas de los enemigos.

Naruto se sintió un poco incómodo al pensar que Gai-sensei les podría estar ayudando a derrotar a su propio equipo, si el examen de chuunin incluía competiciones de uno contra uno. Sabía que Tenten estaba recibiendo entrenamiento especial de genjutsu por parte de Kurenai, pero a pesar de todo se dio cuenta que Gai había ido más allá del trato original.

No fue hasta el final de la última sesión que Gai se volvió muy serio, y Naruto llegó a comprender su razonamiento.

"Mañana entraréis en el examen de chuunin," dijo mientras ellos se tumbaban sobre la hierba tras realizar lo que Gai llamó `simples ejercicios para refrescarse' de los que, probablemente, la mayoría de gente hubiese considerado como una sesión de entrenamiento completa. "Mientras que vosotros tres estaréis mejor preparados que la mayoría de genins y que vuestro Poder de la Juventud sobresaldrá brillantemente para que todos vean…" Gai se detuvo y visiblemente se contuvo de salirse por una tangente demasiado conocida. "Tened en cuenta que el examen por si mismo puede ser muy peligroso. No subestiméis a vuestros oponentes, pero más importante es que no olvidéis quienes son vuestros amigos." Él hizo una pausa, que pareció atraer las curiosas miradas de los allí presentes.

"A pesar de que el examen se celebra en Konoha, habrá participantes de otras aldeas. Algunos de los cuales pueden albergar intenciones no muy honorables, y podrían intentar herir o matar a otro competidor si se les presenta la oportunidad. A pesar de que esto no es algo que se anime a hacer, no está prohibido por las reglas que todas las Aldeas Ocultas han acordado seguir." Gai puso juntas sus cejas, increíblemente espesas, en una buena aproximación de lo que sería fruncir el ceño. "Por favor, proteged a vuestros camaradas shinobis durante el examen. Incluso la más fuerte rivalidad debería de ser apartada cuando os enfrentéis a un shinobi de otra aldea. Ése es uno de los puntos más fuertes de la Hoja… si olvidamos eso, verdaderamente habremos dado la espalda al Poder de la Juventud."

Fue entonces cuando Naruto verdaderamente lo entendió… Gai quería que _todos _ellos aprobasen, todos los genins de Konoha. Y si se ayudaban los unos a los otros tal y como él les pedía, entonces eso también mejoraría las posibilidades de Neji, Tenten y Lee. Naruto, sorprendido por esta inesperada complejidad, simplemente asintió de forma vigorosa. Gai le mostró una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que hacían que Naruto tuviese ganas de ir a comprar crema de dientes.

A pesar de todo, tales pensamientos moderadores no pudieron con la naturaleza competitiva de Naruto, así que él estaba tan nervioso como un conejo dentro de una perrera, cuando se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo.

Por supuesto, si Shino tenía algún tipo de preocupación acerca del examen, no lo estaba mostrando. A veces las calmadas pausas del joven Aburame eran mucho más irritantes que todo el Escuadrón Konohamaru con un subidón de azúcar. Por un instante, pensó si Shino se habría dado cuenta de eso y lo hacía a propósito… No, no era posible, decidió mientras se giraba hacia Hinata, quien justamente también acababa de entrar en el claro.

Esta vez, ella fue capaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos sin apartar la mirada. También estaba algo más recta de lo normal. Silenciosamente Naruto exhaló el aliento, el cuál no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Ella estaba tan calmada y centrada que él no pudo evitar absorber algo de esa calma para sí mismo. Por alguna razón, su simple presencia parecía aliviar algo de su nerviosa inquietud. Los ejercicios de control de chakra en los que ella le guió se beneficiaron de eso. Incluso ese molesto chakra rojo parecía comportarse mejor bajo su atenta mirada.

Naruto había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había lanzado el jutsu de invocación de agua en su fregadero… pero poco a poco su control iba mejorando. Era capaz de reducir aún más la cantidad de chakra que moldeaba en esa técnica, y de la misma forma reducir la cantidad de tiempo que necesitaba para completar los sellos.

Por supuesto su progreso estaba aún lejos de completarse. La primera vez que el hizo un avance importante, su euforia hizo que el jutsu saliera fuera de control, rociando agua por su pequeña cocina. Como nota curiosa, cuando eso ocurrió Hinata alzó las manos como acto reflejo y el chorro de agua pareció dividirse y la mayor parte fluyó alrededor de su amiga en lugar de empapar su chaqueta.

"¿Estamos listos para irnos?" Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, sacándole de su ensoñación. Él asintió, esperando que no la hubiese estado mirando fijamente o haciendo alguna otra cosa rara. Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras se dirigían a su destino. Kurenai-sensei dijo que se requería la presencia de todos los jonins para ayudar en el examen, pero que esperaba poder verles en las fases más avanzadas.

Mientras entraron en el edificio donde se estaba celebrando el examen, Naruto se sintió incómodo, casi como si alguien le estuviera vigilando. Sus sospechas se confirmaron mientras subían las escaleras y Hinata susurró "genjutsu" en una voz tan baja que apenas llegó a los oídos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Mientras se aproximaron a la Habitación 301, o lo que parecía que era la Habitación 301, había un gran número de jóvenes shinobis agrupados fuera de la puerta. Dos genins mayores, de aspecto rudo, acababan de rechazar a Lee y a Tenten mientras el Equipo Siete protestaba.

"Chicos, os estamos haciendo un favor, al manteneros aquí fuera," dijo uno de los genins. "ninguno de vosotros parece ser capaz de superarnos, y aún menos a un test que hace que a gente abandone definitivamente el hecho de convertirse en shinobis – o simplemente les mata."

"Ése es un argumento muy sensato," dijo Sasuke con una voz desafiante, "pero voy a pasar. Y desharé este campo que habéis creado usando una técnica ilusoria. Quiero ir a la tercera planta."

Naruto se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Tenten, mientras ellos se acercaban al altercado. Evidentemente ellos también lo habían visto. Naruto comenzó a acumular chakra en su interior. Había algo sospechoso en esos genins.

Sasuke y el shinobi sin nombre iban a intercambiarse unas patadas cuando Lee apareció entre ellos como un relámpago verde, agarrando ambas piernas mientras las patadas todavía estaban en el aire. Durante un instante que dejó a todos pasmados, tanto Sasuke como el genin se quedaron quietos, hasta que Lee les dejó ir de las piernas y tuvieron que retirarlas para recuperar el equilibrio.

Naruto dejó ir el pulso de chakra mientras la atención de todo el mundo parecía centrarse en la lucha abortada. Él frunció el ceño. Apenas había puesto algo de chakra, pero aún así el pulso se desplazó por todo el pasillo y probablemente rodeó el edificio entero.

Aún así, fue lo que habían supuesto. Los dos genins sospechosos resultaron ser dos chuunins adultos, vestidos con los uniformes grises de los supervisores del examen.

Neji, quien estaba comenzando a amonestar a Lee por alardear demasiado, se giró y miró airadamente a Naruto antes de darle la espalda a su compañero de equipo. Naruto le saludó desenfadadamente con la mano, suponiendo que él ya se había dado cuenta de donde había salido el pulso. Que lastima que su Byakugan no hubiese estado activado cuando lo hizo, ya que le hubiera cegado momentáneamente. El primo de Hinata era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien.

"Evidentemente el examen comenzó en el momento en el que entramos en el edificio," observó Shino.

"Y deberíamos esperar que otras partes del mismo no sean lo que parezcan," añadió Hinata.

Naruto gruñó y asintió, pero su atención estaba más centrada en Rock Lee. Sus mejillas tenían un color rojo brillante cuando le pidió a Sakura que saliesen juntos. Ella le rechazó, mirando de reojo a Sasuke para ver si se ponía celoso por la atención que ella había recibido. Naruto se fijó, con un sentimiento de desazón, que eso sólo pareció avivar la determinación de Lee.

Él vio como Lee hablaba brevemente con sus compañeros de equipo mientras la muchedumbre se dispersaba, ahora ignorando a los entretenidos chuunins, uno de los cuáles estaba sonriendo clara y satisfechamente. Cuando Lee se fue tras el Equipo Siete, Naruto supo que tenía que hacer algo. "Nos encontraremos en la tercera planta," dijo rápidamente. Mientras salía corriendo a buscar a Lee.

Afortunadamente consiguió atrapar a su amigo justo después de que desafiase a luchar a Sasuke. "Disculpadnos," dijo mientras arrastraba a Lee por la esquina, llevándolo a la planta inferior, fuera de la vista del Equipo Siete.

"¡Naruto!" dijo Lee, luchando por deshacerse de la presa de Naruto en su codo. "¿Por qué estás interfiriendo…?"

"¡Lee! ¿Has olvidado lo que Gai-sensei dijo?" dijo repentinamente Naruto. Esas fueron unas palabras que jamás pensó que diría.

Lee se estremeció como si acabase de recibir un violento golpe.

"El test ya ha comenzado," dijo Naruto silenciosamente. "Ellos son shinobis de Konoha, aunque Sasuke sea un imbécil. No luchamos contra nuestros aliados. No en este tipo de situación."

Lee miró hacia abajo. Naruto pensó que se veía inusualmente apagado. "Después del examen, correré doscientas-"

"Lee," dijo Naruto rápidamente, "¿A qué viene esa necesidad de luchar contra Sasuke?"

Lee no dijo nada, pero dejó escapar el suspiro de un hombre con el corazón roto.

Naruto se masajeó la frente con su mano libre. Sakura. Lee quería impresionar a Sakura.

"Lee, somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Amigos y rivales eternos, como Gai-sensei y ese terriblemente guay y siempre a la moda de Kakashi!"

"Eh, pensé que Neji era tu rival."

"Él es muy frío, Naruto-san. ¡Yo quiero un rival que arda con los Fuegos de la Juventud tan ardientemente como lo hago yo!"

"Ah. Bien. De acuerdo, bueno, incluso como tu rival. Bueno… ya sabes, Lee, algunas cosas trascienden la rivalidad."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a ser un hombre, Lee. Ambos somos hombres, ¿verdad?

"¡Yosh!"

"Bien. Pues, de un hombre a otro, tengo que prevenirte acerca de Sakura. Solía gustarme… solía gustarme un montón – antes de conocerla mejor. Sakura no es tan agradable como parece. A ella sólo le importa una persona y no le importa un comino nadie más. No quiero verte perder el tiempo con ella como lo hice yo. No vale la pena.

"Oh, Naruto suenas tan amargado. ¿El Poder de la Juventud no te habrá dejado abandonado, no?"

"Un día de estos todas esas cosas que decís van a tener sentido y entonces sabré que tengo problemas. Mira Lee, como tu amigo y también como tu rival. Preferiría verte persiguiendo a alguien más agradable que ella. Puedes seguir o no seguir mi consejo, pero luego no vengas a mí lamentándote."

"Pensaré acerca de lo que me has dicho, Naruto-san, pero lo encuentro perturbador. Ella es tan hermosa, yo…"

"Lo sé, yo también pensaba así."

Lee miró a su codo, y Naruto le liberó con una avergonzada sonrisa. "Será mejor que volvamos antes de que nuestros equipos nos maten por hacerles llegar tarde," dijo el rubio shinobi.

OoOoOoOo

Ninguno de los dos shinobis se percató de la presencia de la chica de cabellos rosados, ella había estado apoyada a la vuelta de la esquina donde habían mantenido su conversación. Sus brillantes y verdes ojos estaban empañados y su rostro tenía una expresión de desilusión. Incluso su yo interno estaba decididamente callado. En verdad ninguno de los chicos había dicho nada de lo que Inner Sakura pudiera enfadarse.

_Naruto _pensaba que ella era hermosa, pero que no era muy agradable. Y estaba preocupado que si Rock Lee la perseguía, entonces él también acabaría herido. Eso venía del chico que siempre la había molestado al pedirle citas mientras estuvieron en la Academia. Pero eso paró el día en que les asignaron a los equipos. Tardíamente, ella comenzó a preguntarse si le había herido con sus constantes rechazos.

Aún así no era todo culpa suya. No era como si estuviese obligada a salir con él sólo porque se lo hubiese pedido. Y además ella no quería arruinar sus posibilidades con Sasuke-kun…

Sin que pudiese evitarlo, recuerdos de alguno de sus más… contundentes… rechazos le vinieron a la mente, derrumbando muchas de sus justificaciones.

"No soy una persona muy buena," se susurró a si misma. Su voz pareció anormalmente alta en medio del pasillo vacío.

OoOoOoOo

Tras tomar un 'atajo' que no acabó siendo muy buena elección. Naruto y Lee se encontraron con sus respectivos equipos justo fuera de la habitación del examen. Sorprendentemente, Kurenai-sensei y Gai-sensei también estaban allí.

"Me alegra ver que hayáis decidido uniros a nosotros," dijo la jonin de ojos rojos, de una forma bastante sarcástica.

"P-perdón," dijo Naruto. "Necesitaba hablar con Lee sobre una cosa."

Kurenai levantó una ceja. "Espero que fuese importante, porque los dos habéis hecho esperar a vuestros equipos."

Naruto miró de reojo a Lee. Los ojos del genin vestido de verde estaban fijos en su maestro, el cuál estaba de pie, detrás de Kurenai, mostrándoles un discreto pulgar alzado. "En cierta manera lo fue," dijo Naruto lentamente, esperando que Kurenai no le presionase inmediatamente por los detalles. Últimamente ella parecía estar algo más irritada de lo habitual.

"Será mejor, ya que tus compañeros de equipo no pueden entrar sin ti," le contestó de forma seca.

"¿Qué hubiese pasado si uno de nosotros no hubiese querido entrar en el examen?" preguntó Shino.

"Un genin solamente puede participar en el examen junto a su equipo al completo," le aclaró Kurenai.

"Pero entonces por que nos dijiste…" comenzó a preguntar Naruto, pero su voz se esfumó mientras todas las piezas encajaban. "Querías asegurarte que, verdaderamente, los tres queríamos pasar el test." Eso no fue ninguna pregunta.

Kurenai asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. "Muy bien, Naruto," ella le felicitó. Su sensei no recurría a disparatadas teatralidades como Gai, pero sus simples palabras de aprobación hicieron que Naruto entrase en calor, haciendo que casi se sonrojase.

El Equipo Ocho se mantuvo a un lado de forma cortés, mientras Gai hacía entrar a su equipo en la habitación del examen. Naruto se aseguró de ignorar a Hyuuga Neji y las frías e enfurecidas miradas que le lanzaba. Él no sabía si era por Hinata, o si de alguna forma el chico le hacía responsable del alboroto del Lee borracho. Naruto era completamente inocente de ese fiasco. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que si estuviese seguro de que Lee le daría una paliza al arrogante Hyuuga cuando estuviese bebido, Naruto se tendría que asegurar de que eso ocurriera.

Frecuentemente.

"Quiero que los tres vayáis con cuidado ahí dentro," dijo Kurenai con una vocecita que apenas fue un susurro. "Debido a razones políticas, no podemos excluir del examen a ese tal Gaara. Así que quiero que le evitéis a toda costa. ¿Entendido?"

Naruto asintió junto a los demás, pero mentalmente no estaba muy seguro de que Gaara quisiera cooperar. El extraño chico parecía, casi de forma indecente, centrado en Naruto tras haber descubierto su secreto.

"Entonces buena suerte," susurró Kurenai mientras les abría la puerta.

Objetivamente, Naruto se había dado cuenta de que habría un montón de participantes en el examen de chuunin. Subjetivamente, no estaba preparado para que casi un centenar de antipáticos ojos se clavasen en él, en el momento en el que dio un paso dentro de la sala del test.

Naruto descubrió que sus pies se habían movido sin ni siquiera pensarlo, colocándose entre su equipo y los enemigos potenciales, mientras apretaba los puños y su rostro se retorcía en un feroz gesto. Inmediatamente, el genin más cercano retrocedió un par de pasos y Naruto se preguntó si se estaba colocando en posición de ataque. "¡Ni se te _ocurra_!" dijo bruscamente Naruto, mientras un músculo de su barbilla vibraba por la tensión nerviosa.

"¡Eh, Naruto! Deja de hacer una escena, es demasiado problemático…" dijo bruscamente una voz que sonaba aburrida, la cuál hizo que Naruto perdiera la concentración.

Naruto se retiró cuidadosamente de la postura de combate en la que se había colocado y se giró hacia esa voz tan familiar. Agrupados al lado de la puerta estaban los miembros del Equipo siete, el Equipo Diez y el Equipo Gai – quienes les acababan de preceder, al entrar en la habitación. Shikamaru estaba apoyado contra el muro, mientras Choji estaba de pie al lado suyo, muy ocupado con una bolsa de patatas. Ino estaba hablando con Sakura – y por primera vez no las vio discutiendo. De hecho, Sakura parecía extrañamente callada. Por otro lado, Kiba estaba 'hablando' con Akamaru, quien parecía extrañamente agitado. Sasuke y Neji le estaban mirando de forma extraña. Tenten pareció susurrar una pregunta al oído de Neji, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Como mínimo Lee parecía algo normal – lo que fuese normal para él – y para alivio de Naruto, no estaba persiguiendo visiblemente a Sakura.

De forma cuidadosa, el Equipo Ocho se fue junto a los demás novatos. Técnicamente el Equipo Gai no era un equipo novato, pero sólo eran mayores por un año.

"Los genins de mayor edad parecen estar resentidos ante nuestra presencia," observó Shino.

"Oh, vaya, no me digas," dijo Kiba, colocando de vuelta al nervioso perro encima de su capucha. "Si tienes que esperar tres o cuatro años antes de que tu sensei te permita participar en el examen de chuunin, la gente como nosotros te hace quedar mal."

Shino hizo una pausa, parecía que estaba mirando fijamente al joven Inuzuka. Naruto se preguntó si su compañero de equipo se estaba volviendo más expresivo, o si simplemente a él le estaba resultando más fácil entenderle. "Eso es completamente irracional," dijo Shino, finalmente, en un tono molesto. Quizás sólo se estaba volviendo más irritable.

Kiba simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Pues entonces díselo. Te daremos un entierro honorable," dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ni lo imagines," dijo bruscamente Naruto, mientras su rabia regresaba. Era fácil de ver que estaba nervioso con toda esa hostilidad acumulada en aquel cuarto, que cada vez parecía más pequeño. Cualquiera que le pusiese la mano a su equipo sería mejor que estuviese preparado a que le hiciesen pedazos.

"E-esto," dijo Hinata indecisamente. "Yo c-creo que Kiba simplemente está bromeando."

"Es un milagro," dijo Kiba con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona. "¡Ella habla!"

Esa broma hizo que Shino le mirase mal, lo cual Kiba ignoró, y que Hinata se sonrojase, lo cuál amplió la sonrisa del Inuzuka. Lo que recibió por parte de Naruto, fue que este estrechase los ojos y soltase un sonoro gruñido que pareció retumbar por voluntad propia dentro de su pecho. Repentinamente Akamaru dejó escapar un discreto gruñido e hizo una serie de ladridos, agudos y estridentes. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron levemente mientras puso una cara muy seria. "Sólo era una broma," dijo con un disgusto evidente, "tranquilízate."

"Tu supuesto sentido del humor deja mucho que desear," dijo Shino en un tono muy seco.

"Ya, ya," dijo Kiba desdeñosamente, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se giró y comenzó a molestar a Sasuke.

"Eh, chicos," dijo en alto una voz desconocida. "Deberíais tranquilizaros un poco." Naruto se giró junto a todos los demás para ver a un genin de cabellos plateados que se les estaba acercando. A pesar de su pelo, sólo parecía unos años mayor que ellos. "Así que vosotros sois los novatos que se acaban de graduar en la academia, ¿verdad?"

Nadie le respondió inmediatamente, pero a pesar de eso siguió hablando. "Todos vosotros estáis haciendo el tonto… esto no es un viaje de acampada."

Su despectivo tono pareció molestar a varios de los presentes, pero Yamanaka Ino fue la más rápida en contestar. "¿Quién eres tú para decirnos eso?" le exigió.

"Soy Yakushi Kabuto," contestó el joven hombre, "y si miráis a vuestro alrededor veréis que todo el mundo tiene los nervios de punta. No me gustaría veros salir malparados. Me imagino que no lo podéis evitar, siendo novatos y sin saber como va todo esto. Me recordáis a mí mismo la primera vez que me apunté al examen."

"¿Kabuto-san? Preguntó Sakura de forma indecisa. "¿Es la segunda vez que te apuntas a este examen?"

"No," respondió él. "Es mi séptima vez."

"¿Significa eso que sabes muchas cosas sobre el examen?" preguntó ella con una esperanzadora sonrisa.

"Sí, supongo que sí," dijo Kabuto con una vergonzosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Más bien que sabe como suspenderlo," observó Shikamaru en un tono aburrido. "si el examen va a ser tan difícil, va a ser incluso más problemático."

Kabuto pareció un poco anonadado ante el repentino descarte, de modo que él decidió subir el listón. "Entonces quizás debería de daros algo de información, con estas cartas de reconocimiento."

Naruto se tensó un poco cuando Kabuto acercó la mano hacia su bolsa de kunais, pero solamente sacó unas tarjetas de color naranja y negro.

"Estas cartas tienen información que he almacenado usando mi propio chakra," dijo Kabuto. "He recopilado información acerca de este examen desde hace cuatro años, en estas doscientas cartas. Parecen estar en blanco, pero no pueden ser leídas a menos que utilice mi chakra." Entonces se arrodilló y con un dedo extendido, comenzó a girar una de las cartas en el suelo. Tras un breve instante, hubo una pequeña explosión y una explosión de humo surgió de la carta para revelar un mapa de la región. En la inscripción había un recuento de los genins de cada país que estaban participando en el examen.

Mientras Kabuto comenzó a explicar el motivo por el que se realizaban los exámenes de chuunin y como ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio de poder, Naruto se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable ese chico?. ¿Era amigo de alguno de los senseis? Cuando él probaba de 'ver más allá de lo evidente' eso le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo. Otros podrían aceptar que un completo extraño les ayudase por la bondad de su corazón, pero Naruto sabía que eso sólo ocurría muy infrecuentemente – incluso en Konoha, de la que Kurenai dijo que era muchas veces denigrada por otras aldeas ocultas por ser 'demasiado suave'.

Naruto estaba reflexionando acerca de lo que debería hacer con sus sospechas medio-formadas cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar. "¿Alguna de estas cartas tiene información personal detallada?"

Kabuto admitió que las tenía, y Sasuke le pidió ver la información sobre Rock Lee y Gaara, ganándose una rápida mirada por parte de Naruto. Era algo grosero pedir información de Lee teniéndolo en frente, pero Naruto se preguntó como era posible que Sasuke conociese el nombre de Gaara. ¿Se habría encontrado con él?. ¿O quizás era que su jonin les había advertido a su equipo que debían permanecer apartados del genin de Suna, de cualquier forma posible? Naruto dudó que Kurenai se guardase la información si existía la posibilidad de salvar la vida de un aliado… y Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que cualquier persona que fuese contra Sabaku no Gaara sin estar preparado, se estaba jugando la vida.

Naruto se preguntó si debería añadirse propia advertencia. ¿Pero cómo podía revelar lo que sabía de Gaara sin exponerse a si mismo?. ¿Y el arrogante Uchiha le creería?

Afortunadamente, la incompleta información que Kabuto tenía acerca de Gaara fue suficiente para que todo el mundo se pusiese en guardia. Completar como genin una misión de rango B era algo de lo que apenas había oído hablar, según la expresión de Kabuto. La falta de información acerca de las capacidades del shinobi extranjero también fue una efectiva advertencia. Las habilidades ocultas eran casi siempre mucho más peligrosas que las conocidas.

Y nunca haber sido herido en ninguna misión era tajantemente terrorífico.

Para llevar las cosas al punto álgido de la escala de ansiedad, Kabuto comenzó a explicar como las otras aldeas habían enviado a sus mejores genins para competir en este examen de chuunin. Para competir con un puñado de genins que solamente hacía unos meses que acababan de salir de la academia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio como Hinata agachaba la cabeza. Incluso Rock Lee parecía un poco indeciso. Oh no, él no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

"¡Bien!" dijo Naruto en voz alta, haciendo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se sobresaltasen. "Si esto fuese fácil, entonces convertirse en chuunin no significaría _nada_. ¡Tener oponentes fuertes solamente significa que podremos demostrar de lo que somos capaces! ¿Verdad, Hinata?" Él añadió esa última parte mientras, gentilmente, daba un codazo a su compañera de equipo.

La cabeza de Hinata se levantó repentinamente. "¡Hai!" chirrío ella, sus mejillas ya se estaban coloreando.

Naruto le mostró una cálida sonrisa que pareció ponerla incluso más nerviosa, entonces él se giró hacia su otro compañero de equipo. "¿A qué sí, Shino?"

Shino se ajustó las gafas de forma calmada, pero Naruto creyó que podía oír un leve zumbido que provenía del joven Aburame. Con el brazo alzado, Naruto se dio cuenta de que las mangas de su chaqueta estaban mucho más cortas de lo habitual. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que allí dentro había algo más que un brazo. "Eso es cierto, Naruto" dijo Shino, su voz era un tanto más alta de lo habitual.

"¡Bien!" dijo Naruto. Entonces se giró hacia el genin mayor que estaba más cerca, quien, a pesar de que llevaba un hitai-ite de Konoha, parecía tan hostil como los shinobis extranjeros. "¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha, y si alguien tiene un problema con eso, haced una fila aquí mismo!" bramó Naruto.

El resto de los Nueve Novatos y el Equipo Gai le estaban mirando de forma incrédula. Ino le preguntó que demonios se creía que estaba haciendo, pero él les ignoró a todos. Su atención estaba centrada en dos cosas. La primera era la pequeña sonrisa de aprobación que Hinata le mostró. La segunda fue el par de genins, ataviados con hitai-ites de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

Los dos ninjas del Sonido parecían estar preparando un ataque combinado contra Kabuto. A pesar de que el genin mayor era un poco condescendiente, seguía siendo un shinobi de Konoha. Mientras que el delgaducho saltó sobre la muchedumbre y lanzó un par de kunais hacia el genin de pelo plateado, Naruto ya estaba en movimiento.

Atrapar un kunai en pleno vuelo era, por norma general, una inquietante proposición, dado lo mucho que tenía de afilado y lo poco del kunai que era seguro coger. Pero si simplemente los desviaba, era probable que golpease a uno de los shonobis extranjeros y, sin la menor duda, comenzase una reyerta general. Afortunadamente, la coordinación de Naruto fue perfecta y fue capaz de agarrar los mangos de los kunais al pasar por su trayectoria, cuando su camino se cruzó con el de ellos. Uno de los afilados extremos le presionó la palma de sus guantes sin dedos, pero no se le clavó. Por supuesto, el rápido movimiento de sus brazos hizo que su cuerpo comenzase a dar vueltas mientras se dirigía hacia el techo. Con un brusco movimiento, Naruto consiguió que sus pies tocasen el techo en primer lugar y les envió chakra para mantenerse boca abajo.

El genin voluminoso del Sonido todavía se estaba dirigiendo hacia Kabuto, pero sin los kunais que su compañero había lanzado para arrinconar en la pared a su objetivo, el genin del sonido tubo que alterar su recorrido para evitar a los novatos de Konoha. Su brazo estaba echado hacia atrás, dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo al genin de cabellos plateados cuando Shino se interpuso en su camino, su propio antebrazo se mantuvo vertical, con la palma de su mano girada hacia fuera. Los brazos de los genins chocaron con un sonido metálico muy fuerte, pero sorprendentemente, Shino no se movió ni un milímetro. El único ojo visible del genin del Sonido miró airadamente a Shino, pero el genio Aburame pareció completamente inalterable.

"Esto es indecoroso," dijo Shino, como si estuviese discutiendo sobre los modales en la mesa de Naruto, cuando comía en Ichiraku.

El ojo del genin del Sonido se estrechó y su otra mano se movió bajo su capa.

"Por favor, para." Dijo suavemente Hinata mientras apareció al lado de Shino, con la palma extendida, brillando por el chakra concentrado, a menos de un centímetro de las vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de la cara del genin del Sonido.

El abultado genin se quedó quieto, y entonces lentamente se enderezó. Mirando toda la situación desde el techo, Naruto también vio como Sasuke tenía en las manos un par de kunais, a Kiba moviéndose a un lado para tener un mejor ángulo de ataque, a Neji evitando que Lee se lanzase de cabeza a la pelea y, de entre toda la gente, a Shikamaru, estando de pie con una expresión de gran concentración en su rostro. Las sombras que surgían de las luces del techo parecían reunirse alrededor de los pies del joven Nara.

El delgaducho genin del Sonido aterrizó al lado de su camarada. "La aldea Oculta del Sonido _no es _una aldea menor. Y tampoco necesitamos ir todos contra un adversario para detenerle," dijo casi escupiendo, mirando airadamente a los novatos.

Naruto liberó el chakra de sus pies y saltó del techo hasta justo detrás de los genins del Sonido. Para crédito de ellos, ninguno de los dos se sobresaltó ante el repentino ruido. Con una sonrisa, Naruto le devolvió los kunais de forma casual a su propietario, quien estaba visiblemente furioso.

"Hablas de nuestra mayor fortaleza como si fuese una debilidad," dijo Shino de forma cortés. "No puedo sino evitar sentir lástima por ti."

"Y si cualquiera de vosotros quiere un pedazo mío, la oferta sigue abierta," dijo Naruto en voz baja. La falta de entrenamiento físico intenso de los últimos días le había dejado inquieto y también un tanto irritado.

Justo entonces hubo una sonora explosión y el humo se extendió desde el frente de la sala del examen. "¡Deteneos, panda de degenerados!" gritó una áspera voz.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Naruto vio la cara de un hombre alto, llena de cicatrices, el cuál lucía un hitai-ite de Konoha y una gabardina negra. Flanqueándole había un escuadrón de chuunins vestidos con uniformes de examinador, entre los cuales estaban los dos payasos que antes había descubierto.

"Siento haberos hecho esperar," continuó diciendo aquel hombre, que parecía ser un jonin especial de algún tipo, dijo con una voz más suave. "Soy el examinador del primer test del Examen de Selección de Chuunin, Morino Ibiki."

Notas del Autor:

Quiero agradecer tanto al genio que es Runsamok y al increíble e indudablemente demente de Bibliophile20 por su absolutamente maravilloso trabajo como betas. Ellos han hecho que ahora esté sonriendo.

Antes de que lo preguntéis, `los exámenes preliminares' que ocurrieron en la historia original, no han pasado aquí porque Iruka no estaba en la reunión para protestar por que los Nueve Novatos entrasen en el examen de chuunin.

Y un par de cosas más…

Pues sí, ya estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo fue sorprendentemente duro de unir, y la vida real (la cuál está sumamente sobre valorada) no cooperó en absoluto. Sí, las cosas se están volviendo un tanto diferentes respecto a la serie original, pero estoy seguro de que si lo veis todo en conjunto comprenderéis el porque.

Sí, el título de este capítulo es un juego de palabras intencionado. "Mi comida con Andre" fue una película que se estrenó en el 1981.

Notas del Traductor:

Bueno, aquí tenéis mi pequeño regalo de Semana Santa, espero que lo disfrutéis. Creo que esta vez, y gracias a vuestros animados comentarios del capítulo pasado he conseguido batir mi record de velocidad.

Por fin empieza el examen de chuunin, y como ya es habitual en este fic no faltan momentos interesantes, el encuentro con Gaara, la reflexión de Sakura,… pero esto no es nada en comparación con lo que vendrá a partir de ahora. No digo más porque no quiero chafaros la sorpresa, así que comenzaré a traducir el siguiente capítulo tras una merecida pausa, para poder renovar fuerzas.

Por último me gustaría lanzaros un pequeño desafío, por supuesto sólo si queréis aceptarlo, claro está. Este mes, a parte de vuestro comentario habitual sobre el capítulo me gustaría saber que pensáis que va a pasar durante el examen de chuunin en general. Por supuesto podríais leer el fic original que va más adelantado, pero eso sería hacer trampa.

En fin, nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

Shozo Irie


	12. Test Estresante

Notas del Traductor I

Bienvenidos una vez más a esta emocionante historia de universos alternativos, donde muchas veces las cosas no irán como alguien que ha leído la obra original creería.

En fin, fuera preámbulos, la única cosa que tengo que deciros es que en este capítulo, se esconde lo que normalmente se conoce como 'un huevo de pascua'. Y os desafío a que lo encontréis. ¿Vuestro premio? ¡Materialistas! Bueno, tendréis la inmensa satisfacción de saber que sois más perceptivos que yo. (Lo cuál no es mucho, pero bueno, rayos, vuelvo a escribir mis pensamientos, tendré que borrar esto más tarde). Además vosotros comenzáis con ventaja. Esto que os he dicho no lo comentó el autor hasta mucho más tarde.

Capítulo Doce

Naruto miró fijamente su papel, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos. Las reglas, tal y como las había explicado el jonin especial de las cicatrices eran bastante sencillas. Los equipos se dividían en asientos, asignados al azar antes de que los papeles del test se repartiesen. Todo el mundo comenzaba con diez puntos, pero cada respuesta errónea te restaba un punto del total. Que te pillasen copiando te penalizaba con _dos _puntos cada vez que te descubrían. Quédate sin puntos y ya te puedes despedir del examen. Simple, ¿verdad? Oh, y si sacas un cero tus compañeros de equipo también suspenden… Sólo contesta las preguntas y no hagas trampa, ¿vale?

Excepto por el hecho de que a Uzumaki Naruto se le daban extremadamente mal los tests escritos. Fueron la ruina de su existencia en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Los ejercicios prácticos eran diferentes. En esos también fallaba un montón, pero como mínimo ahí tenía una oportunidad. O veces se le ocurría una forma de lograr hacerlos, o bordear las normas para poder resolverlos. Como en el examen de lanzamiento de kunais – Iruka no le había prohibido, específicamente, usar un sello explosivo, y ciertamente el centro de la diana quedó destruido, incluso aunque el kunai se clavase a ocho centímetros a la izquierda del centro…

Pero un test escrito… sólo había una forma de contestarlos correctamente. No hay forma de distraer al examinador y cambiar de sitio la línea de salida. Y en verdad sólo existía _una_ forma correcta de resolver el problema. Nada de espacio para la creatividad.

Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente y recorrió un sendero hasta la punta de su nariz. Naruto la restregó de forma irritada. Como mínimo la primera pregunta no era de elección múltiple. _La línea en parábola en un plano llamado B, indica el máximo alcance de un shuriken lanzado por un ninja enemigo, llamado A subido a un árbol a una altura de siete metros. Calcula la fuerza del ninja enemigo que puede ser observada por la trayectoria que sigue el shuriken. Descubre la distancia máxima. Explica tu razonamiento._

_Oh mierda, _pensó con horror, _esto es incluso peor- ¡quieren que haga mates!_

OoOoOoOo

Hinata se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, dando la impresión a cualquier observador de que estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos. Este movimiento también causó que su pelo corto se colgase levemente a los lados de su cara, mientras sus manos se movían bajo la mesa. Ella movió cuidadosamente sus escondidos dedos para formar los sellos que activarían la barrera de sangre de su familia, susurrando "Byakugan" en apenas un susurro. Su flujo de chakra fue tan lento y tan controlado, que ni siquiera los participantes que tenía a ambos lados se dieron cuenta. Las abultadas venas en sus sienes estaban ahora ocultas por su pelo, de forma que no mostró ningún signo externo mientras sus ojos cerrados escaneaban los papeles de los candidatos cercanos. Si ella iba a copiar, tal y como parecía necesario en este test, estaba determinada a que no la atrapasen.

Cuando encontró a una persona que ya había rellenado casi todo su examen, comenzó a memorizar las respuestas. Todo iba según el plan previsto. Ella esperó que cuando les asignasen los asientos pudiese estar cerca de Naruto-kun, pero por supuesto las asignaciones 'al azar' habían sido alteradas para separar a los compañeros de equipos. A pesar de lo que deseaba de poder ayudar a sus amigos, ella estaba segura de que encontrarían una forma de salir con éxito de esta situación.

OoOoOoOo

Shino asintió ligeramente cuando su espía regresó. Una subespecie de kikai, especialmente criada, tenía unos ojos compuestos extremadamente bien desarrollados para ayudar en las misiones de reconocimiento.

Desafortunadamente su cerebro no estaba tan bien desarrollado. A pesar de que podía comunicarse fácilmente con el insecto a través de una de sus reinas enlazadas, sus dotes de conversación estaban tan subdesarrolladas como las de su compañero de equipo al contemplar el ramen caliente. A parte de eso, la memoria del insecto volador solamente le permitía recordar una única respuesta cada vez.

A pesar de lo tedioso que era de usar, era sin embargo muy efectivo. Shino, únicamente esperó que sus compañeros de equipo también consiguiesen superar este test, un único cero excluiría a todo el equipo de avanzar a la siguiente prueba.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto no paró de sudar mientras examinaba las otras preguntas del test. Ninguna de las cuales se veía especialmente fácil. Sentía que la mayoría las podría resolver finalmente si tuviese más tiempo o si pudiese acceder a los libros adecuados, pero en ese momento esas eran las cosas a las que no podía recurrir.

_¿Por qué este test es tan puñeteramente difícil? _Se preguntó a sí mismo, haciendo que sus dientes rechinasen de pura frustración. _¡No creo que nadie de mi clase, excepto quizás Sakura, pudiera resolverlas todas a tiempo! ¿Por qué nos hacen este test? ¡No vamos a conseguir ninguna experiencia si fracasamos en la primera hora!_

Eso hizo que se detuviese, y que su rostro se volviese blanco mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. Kurenai-sensei no les habría puesto en esta situación si fuese imposible, así que tenía que haber una forma de salir bien parado. Él volvió a pensar acerca de las reglas, como eran concedidos los puntos y cuantos te quitaban si te pillaban copiando. Era curioso lo indulgentes que eran. Iruka-sensei te habría echado a patadas si te pillaba copiando en uno de _sus _tests.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon. _Por que este examen es tan duro, pero es más fácil en este aspecto. Es casi como si nos estuviesen animando a… Soy un idiota. Esto es un examen de Grado Shinobi. Ellos quieren ver como de furtivos podemos llegar a ser._

Justo en ese momento, uno de los examinadores llamó a un número, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltase en su asiento. "Número 52, has fallado," dijo con un tono aburrido. "17 y 43, podéis acompañar a vuestro compañero de equipo al vestíbulo." Naruto miró de reojo al chuunin mientras los airados genins salían de la habitación. La chispa depredadora en los ojos de los shinobis mayores tenía un aire a triunfo, pero no de ira o indignación.

Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto. Los examinadores chuunins eran sus auténticos oponentes.

Mientras más equipos eran eliminados, Naruto comenzó a sudar más y más. Necesitaba encontrar las respuestas, pero tenía que mantener los ojos en su propio papel. ¡Esos examinadores no estaban haciendo el vago!

No fue hasta que uno de los shinobis que llevaba la marca de Suna y un montón de pintura facial, pidió ir al lavabo que no le llegó la inspiración. En menos de un minuto, Naruto ya tenía en funcionamiento un esbozo aproximado de un plan. Solamente deseó que Shino le pudiese señalar los fallos…

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, veintitrés?" Dijo desde su fila un examinador, de aspecto juvenil, cuando Naruto levantó la mano.

"Yo, uh, también tengo que ir al baño," tartamudeó Naruto. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y se sostuvo el estómago. "Creo que he bebido algo de leche en mal estado," añadió finalmente.

El examinador no reaccionó, sólo se levantó suavemente de su asiento y le hizo gestos a Naruto para que le acompañara. Naruto mantuvo los ojos en el suelo durante la mayor parte del recorrido, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sakura mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos completamente abiertos de pura sorpresa cuando ambos pasaron a su lado.

En voz baja, el examinador le hizo bajar las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, antes de dirigirse al vestíbulo. Naruto supuso que querían asegurarse que él y el ninja de Suna no hiciesen contacto. Por él ya estaba bien, si ese tío estaba con Sabaku no Gaara, era como mínimo peligroso por proximidad.

Pero para consternación de Naruto, el examinador le siguió hasta dentro del cuarto de baño, quedándose de pie al lado de los fregaderos. Naruto se apretó de nuevo el estómago y se metió dentro de uno de los cubículos del váter. Sabiendo que el chuunin podía ver bajo los puestos de los cubículos, Naruto se bajó los pantalones y se sentó. También empujó hacia arriba la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, dejando la piel de su antebrazo expuesta. Tras hacer una pausa para moldear cuidadosamente el chakra, él tosió sonoramente mientras sus dedos formaban los sellos.

Hubo una leve y pequeña explosión, inmediatamente acompañada por el ruido que hizo Naruto al colocar su boca en el antebrazo y soplar bien fuerte. El sonido fue ensordecedor en aquel espacio tan reducido mientras la neblina se disolvía bajo la puerta del cubículo.

En un instante Naruto se puso bien la manga y se subió los pantalones. Tiró de la cadena, abrió la puerta y salió afuera, en dirección a los fregaderos, a tiempo de ver como el chuunin se apartaba del humo "Gomen," dijo Naruto rápidamente mientras se limpiaba las manos "definitivamente era leche en mal estado. Pero he tenido suerte de que sólo fuesen gases. No me hubiese gustado que eso me pasase en medio del examen."

El chuunin no dijo ni una palabra, pero mientras volvieron a la sala del examen, sus pasos fueron un poco más rápidos que antes, como si estuviese reacio a que Naruto se le acercase demasiado.

OoOoOoOo

Justo cuando el sonido de sus pisadas desapareció del lavabo, las puertas de los demás cubículos se abrieron de golpe y los tres Narutos que estaban de cuclillas sobre los inodoros saltaron al suelo. Sus caras hicieron una mueca de concentración, mientras realizaban los sellos con las manos y de repente fueron reemplazados por Umino Iruka, Maito Gai y Yuuhi Kurenai.

Los dos falsos jonins y el falso chuunin abandonaron el baño rápidamente, moviéndose con determinación. Pero no antes de que, por supuesto, se lavasen las manos. Fue algo afortunado de que nadie estuviese allí para preguntarse que estaba haciendo la maestra de genjutsu en los servicios de caballeros.

Moviéndose rápidamente por los tejados de Konoha, los tres clones descendieron sobre la biblioteca. Solamente tenían un puñado de minutos para conseguir la información que Naruto necesitaba y traérsela de vuelta. Afortunadamente, cada uno de ellos sólo tenía que buscar información sobre tres o cuatro preguntas, y Naruto ya tenía una idea aproximada de donde podrían encontrar la información. Así que mientras el clon Kurenai estaba abriendo un libro sobre códigos, buscando uno que concordase con el que estaba en el examen, el clon Iruka tenía abierto un libro de física y estaba anotando ecuaciones para el problema del kunai y el clon Gai estaba buscando los nombres de los Kages que fundaron cada aldea. Trabajando de forma independiente, los Kage Bunshins encontraron las respuestas, o la mayor parte de las respuestas dentro del tiempo asignado y se encontraron en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Pero mientras regresaban al edificio donde se estaban celebrando el examen, se tuvieron que enfrentar con el último obstáculo, uno del que el Naruto original no había tenido suficiente información para poder resolverlo a tiempo. La información que ahora tenían era inútil a menos que se la pudiesen entregar a Naruto antes de que el test se acabase.

Con todos los shinobis extranjeros, el edificio estaba fuertemente vigilado, y haber salido sin encontrarse con nadie fue mucho más fácil que volver a entrar. Lo más lejos que pudieron llegar sin un arriesgado encuentro fue a un tejado donde se podían ver las ventanas de la sala del examen.

Usando un protector de la frente como espejo, al que previamente sacaron brillo, probaron de reflejar la luz del mediodía en un ángulo que llegase hasta los ojos de Naruto. Usar un código de señales para transmitir la información requeriría mucho tiempo, pero era mejor que no hacer nada de nada.

El único problema fue la determinación del Naruto original para que no le pillasen copiando. Él nunca levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que la luz llegase hasta sus ojos.

Desafortunadamente, el esfuerzo de sus clones no pasó completamente desapercibido.

"No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo," dijo en alto una voz tras ellos, la cual sonaba enojada.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, los tres clones se estremecieron a causa de la culpabilidad y se giraron. Un shinobi de Konoha, con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y una aguja senbon en una comisura de su boca les estaba mirando airadamente. "Pensé que era un poco raro que unos equipos tan nuevos se presentasen al examen, pero nunca imaginé que vosotros haríais trampa en favor de vuestros estudiantes. El Hokage va a estar muy decepcionado."

El clon Kurenai dándose cuenta de lo que estaba suponiendo aquel hombre, habló sin ni siquiera pensar. "¡No, no lo hagas!" le suplicó, antes de darse cuenta que no estaba actuando en absoluto como su serena y racional sensei. Por lo visto, pensar que había metido en problemas a Kurenai-sensei frente al Hokage había provocado un cortocircuito en su sentido común.

El otro shinobi también se dio cuenta de eso. "Muy bien. ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?" exigió saber, mientras agujas senbon aparecían de entre sus dedos. Cuando ninguno de los clones respondió de forma inmediata, movió rápidamente sus manos y arrojó las agujas contra los impostores.

Los clones probaron de esquivar los proyectiles. Era bastante común que los senbon estuviesen recubiertos de drogas o venenos que incapacitaban al objetivo, pero por lo poco de chakra que les quedaba, el primer golpe sería fatídico. Pero mientras se lanzaban al suelo o a los lados, el shinobi de Konoha realizó un sello y los senbon parecieron multiplicarse en pleno vuelo. Cada clon fue pinchado por una o más agujas y explotó junto a una nube de humo.

OoOoOoOo

Bruscamente, Naruto se puso tenso en su silla mientras su cerebro se inundaba repentinamente de información. _¡Ése imbécil! _Se maldijo a si mismo, _porque tenía que interferir con… ¡espera! ¿Cómo es que yo sé lo que les ha pasado a mis clones? No estaba allí…_

Todas sus preguntas se cortaron de golpe, cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que en ese momento tenía la información que necesitaba. Él volvió a la primera pregunta y comenzó a escribir las ecuaciones antes de que las olvidase. Habría tiempo más tarde para pensar acerca de sus clones, cuando no estuviese resolviendo ese test.

El lápiz de Naruto se movió frenéticamente mientras rellenaba los cuadrados designados para las respuestas. Mientras proporcionaba respuestas factibles a las nueve primeras preguntas, el nudo que había en su estómago comenzó a aflojarse. No era perfecto, pero como mínimo sería capaz de 'mostrar su trabajo' a todos ellos… con una actuación mejor de lo que jamás había hecho en la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

Por supuesto toda su tensión nerviosa regresó rápidamente cuando la voz de Ibiki le sacó de su ensoñación, haciendo que casi se le cayese el lápiz al suelo.

"Muy bien," ladró el hombre de aspecto terrorífico, "¡Ahora os voy a dar la última pregunta!"

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar el reloj. Efectivamente habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde el principio del test. Pero él los había _sentido _como toda una eternidad. En verdad ése Ibiki debería de estar trabajando en la Academia – sería perfecto para ese lugar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando aquel shinobi tan raro de Suna _finalmente _regresó del baño, sólo para recibir un sarcástico comentario por parte del examinador jefe. Naruto se preguntó si aquel tío comía suficiente fibra en su dieta – desde luego parecía bastante dispéptico mientras volvía a su asiento.

"Ahora os la voy a explicar," continuó diciendo el hombre de las cicatrices en la cara y la gabardina negra. "Se trata… de una norma desesperanzadora. En primer lugar, todos vosotros podréis escoger si queréis intentar o no contestarla."

"¿Escoger?" preguntó una kunoichi rubia que llevaba puesto en el cuello su hitai-hite de una forma parecida a Hinata. A pesar de su peinado, era la persona de Suna con el aspecto más normal que había visto hasta ahora.

"Si elegís no intentarlo, vuestros puntos quedaran automáticamente reducidos a cero," contestó Ibiki con una leve sonrisa, "Dicho de otra forma, suspenderéis. Y vuestros compañeros de equipo suspenderán junto a vosotros."

Por supuesto esa declaración desató un leve murmullo de comentarios en voz baja y negativas por parte de los restantes candidatos. Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon. Esto no podía ser tan fácil.

"Y aquí está la otra norma," continuó Ibiki, ignorándolos a todos mientras parecía saborear aquel momento. "Si elegís contestarla y os equivocáis, no podréis volver a presentaros al Examen de Chuunin durante el resto de vuestras vidas."

No fue ninguna sorpresa que, Inuzuka Kiba, fuese el primero en romper aquel desconcertante silencio. "¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es ésa?" exigió saber. "¡Aquí hay gente que ya se ha presentado antes al Examen de Chuunin!" Por supuesto, la furia indignada del joven no fue realzada por el perrito blanco que estaba sobre su cabeza, cuando este puntualizó la declaración de su amo con dos ladridos muy agudos.

Ibiki sólo se _rió _ante eso, un sonido que pareció enviar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Naruto y concentrarlos finalmente en su estómago. "Habéis tenido mala suerte," dijo Ibiki. "Este año, _yo _soy la ley. Ése es el motivo por el que os doy la opción de abandonar. Aquellos que no se vean suficientemente preparados pueden escoger no responder, y presentarse al examen del año que viene, o al siguiente." Nuevamente él se rió entre dientes y Naruto sintió que su mandíbula se desencajaba.

"Comencemos," dijo Ibiki "Aquellos que no vayan a responder la décima pregunta, que levanten la mano. Después de que confirmemos vuestros números, os podréis ir."

Tras un largo instante, la primera mano se levantó desde uno de los asientos cercanos a Naruto. Un genin de Konoha, de aspecto mayor, con una barba de chivo y un aspecto muy pinzado, se puso de pie. "¡Abandono!" dijo él, viéndose tal y como si estuviese sufriendo, "¡No la responderé!" El hombre se disculpó ante sus compañeros de equipo mientras sus números eran llamados en voz alta, pero al que Naruto pudo ver, no pareció que eso le hubiese afectado mucho.

Mientras se giraba para ver como se iban yendo, Naruto vio a Hinata. Ella parecía que había encogido en su asiento y su cara se había vuelto muy pálida. Él probó de mostrarle una alentadora sonrisa, pero los ojos de ella parecían desesperados por culpa de la preocupación. A Hinata no parecía que le preocupase su rango, para ella era más importante hacerse más fuerte, de forma que su padre la valorase, ese bastardo, entonces por que… entonces lo entendió. Era _su _sueño el convertirse en Hokage, no el de ella. Ella estaba preocupada _por él. _Naruto frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre eso.

Ése primer abandono pareció abrir las compuertas de los demás, mientras otros candidatos comenzaron a levantar las manos. Después de que sus números se dijesen en voz alta, cada equipo abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Algunos parecían aliviados, otros furiosos… pero para Naruto, los que pero se veían eran aquellos que se iban sin decir nada, sus rostros se habían convertido en impasibles máscaras. Él se preguntó si esas personas seguirían siendo shinobis durante mucho más tiempo – dudó que aquellos equipos permanecerían intactos hasta el siguiente Examen Chuunin. ¿Cómo de mal debía de ser, el fallar el examen porque uno de tus compañeros de equipo había perdido… los nervios? ¿O qué escogían hacer que su equipo fallase de forma que no tuviesen que arriesgarse personalmente a ser excluidos de ser chuunins?

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon mientras se centraban en el jefe de los examinadores. Estaba _jugando_ con ellos, de una forma perversa. Aquel hombre tenía una leve sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Viendo eso, y recordando la obvia angustia de Hinata hizo que algo dentro de él reaccionase. De una forma extraña, era gratificante que alguien se preocupase más de las ambiciones de Naruto que de las suyas propias, pero Hinata se merecía algo mejor que ser atormentada por ello. Él no podía hablar con ella y los gestos con las manos no eran prácticos en esta situación, así que tendría que hacerlo de una forma indirecta.

Naruto saltó sobre su mesa, asegurándose de _no _pisar su propio examen. Él señaló a Ibiki de forma acusatoria y gritó, "¡Esto es un montón de gilipolleces!"

La sala entera quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

OoOoOoOo

La mano de Hinata estaba temblando, a punto de ser levantada, cuando la voz de Naruto-kun resonó por toda la sala. Ella se había visto envuelta en un feroz debate interno en el breve tiempo en que los términos de la décima pregunta fueron explicados. Ella no quería ver como el final de las ambiciones de Naruto ocurrían en esta sala mal ventilada. A Naruto le destrozaría de por vida quedar limitado a ser un genin para siempre, y ella no quería ver como eso ocurría. Por un instante se preguntó si todo este examen no sería una trampa que había sido construida para engañar a Naruto y destruir sus sueños. Antes, ella jamás hubiese pensado que la gente pudiese ser tan cruel, pero como más tiempo pasaba en compañía de Naruto, más veía como era tratado. Había adultos en Konoha que no dudarían en hacer algo tan cruel como eso, en un esfuerzo para vengarse ante lo que veían como el Kyuubi no Kitsune. Ella no estaba segura si Naruto había visto la trampa tendida delante de él… ¿debía de ser ella quién le salvase de sí mismo?

Ella lanzó un rápido vistazo hacia Shino, pero parecía imperturbado ante tal situación. No era como si alguna vez mostrase verdaderamente sus emociones, cuando le pillaban con la guardia baja. La mano de Hinata había estado temblando de pura tensión nerviosa cuando la acusación a gritos de Naruto la hizo quedarse rígida en su asiento.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, número veintitrés?" preguntó el examinador en un tono aburrido.

"Incluso si te han dado la autoridad para crear esa regla," gruñó Naruto, "¿Crees que los Kages de las demás aldeas cooperarán y no permitirán que sus propios genins participen en el examen nunca más?"

"Pareces terriblemente seguro de eso," dijo Ibiki. "¿Estás dispuesto a apostar tu futuro en ello? Esta es una decisión que tendrá un gran impacto en el resto de tu vida."

Naruto puso los puños sobre las caderas y se enderezó incluso más. La respiración de Hinata se quedó atorada en su garganta. "Pongo en juego mi vida cada vez que voy a una misión y nunca me he echado atrás - ¡ése es mi camino de ninja! Y incluso si te permiten excluirme del examen para siempre, me seguiría haciendo fuerte y sería el primer genin que se convertiría en Hokage… ¡y entonces te echaré de tu puesto de una patada en el culo por crear una norma tan estúpida!"

Tras eso, Hinata se relajó un poco, porque _era _cierto. Naruto no permitiría a nadie que detuviese sus ambiciones. Ella se había equivocado por haber dudado de él, aunque sólo hubiese sido durante un segundo. Ella estaba pensando si también debería subirse a la mesa, para mostrar su apoyo, cuando el examinador finalmente habló. "Ya veremos si tu jugada te sale bien, veintitrés. ¡Ahora bájate de la mesa antes de que descalifique inmediatamente por insubordinación!"

Naruto regresó a su silla de un salto, pero Hinata todavía podía sentir levemente las olas de intento asesino que provenían de su compañero de equipo.

"Para los demás esta es vuestra última oportunidad de abandonar antes de que vuestro destino quede sellado," anunció el examinador del rostro marcado por cicatrices con una voz que hizo que a Hinata se le retorcieran las tripas. Ella se concentró en la punta de ira que emanaba de su amigo. Ella superaría todo esto junto a él. Como compañera de equipo, amiga o incluso como la Chuunin que protegiese la puerta de su oficina… donde él les guiase, ella le seguiría… vigilándole la espalda.

Ibiki-san esperó, mirando por toda la habitación. Pero Hinata pensó que nadie más se iría tras escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

Y tuvo razón.

"En la Primera Parte del Examen de Chuunin, todos los presentes… ¡Han aprobado!"

OoOoOoOo

Naruto miró fijamente al examinador, preguntándose si le habría escuchado correctamente.

Sorprendentemente, Sakura fue la primera en formular la pregunta que todos estaban pensando. "Espera, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Ya hemos aprobado? ¿Qué pasa con la décima pregunta?"

Eso llevó a una de las cosas más espeluznantes que Naruto jamás había visto en su vida… incluso peor que cuando Gai y Lee cantaron el karaoke de "¡I Got You, Babe!" en la celebración de Lee.

Morino Ibiki estaba _riéndose_.

Y no es que fuese una risita sarcástica. Sino una bien fuerte, con la boca bien abierta. "Nunca hubo tal cosa," explicó con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Naruto tuviese ganas de coger un kunai, "o se podría decir que la elección que tomasteis era la auténtica décima pregunta."

"¿Entonces para que eran los nueve problemas anteriores?" preguntó la kunoichi de Suna con un tono de voz molesto. "¡Todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!"

"No, no lo ha sido," dijo Ibiki, mostrando su desacuerdo. "Esos problemas consiguieron su objetivo. Probando las habilidades de cada uno para conseguir información…"

Mientras Ibiki les explicó como al ponerlos a prueba como grupo se aumentaba la tensión, ya que nadie quería defraudar a su equipo, eso sólo reforzó la opinión de Naruto de que aquel hombre era un sádico nato… y que sus suposiciones acerca del test habían sido correctas. Como mínimo eso era algo gratificante.

No fue hasta que el examinador se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, que Naruto se distrajo de sus reflexiones. Él también tenía un pañuelo similar que ocultaba su brillante color de pelo, pero el de Ibiki era por un propósito bastante diferente.

"A veces la información puede tener un valor más importante que la vida misma, en las misiones o en el campo de batalla," dijo él mientras todos miraban los agujeros y las enormes cicatrices queloides que cubrían la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando ni un solo rastro de pelo en el arruinado cuero cabelludo. "¡La información puede llegar a pagarse con la vida de la gente!"

"Si os detectan mientras estáis adquiriendo información, el enemigo puede aprovecharse de eso haciendo que sea menos útil. Incluso podrían usar lo que habéis descubierto para guiar a vuestro bando hacia una trampa," Ibiki continuó hablando mientras se volvía a colocar el pañuelo sobre la cabeza. "Eso puede llevar al desastre a vuestro equipo o a vuestra aldea. Así que eliminamos a aquellos que no son capaces de reunir la información sin que les pillen."

"¿Pero entonces qué pasa con la última cuestión?" preguntó la kunoichi de Suna, a pesar de que esta vez lo hizo en un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

"Esa pregunta era el punto principal de este examen," comentó Ibiki extendiendo los brazos de forma dramática. "Se os presentó una situación de 'hazlo o muere', al daros la opción de responder o no la pregunta… miradlo de esta forma. Sois un Chuunin, y vuestra misión es capturar un documento secreto, pero la oposición, su número y capacidades son desconocidos. Podría haber trampas que el enemigo hubiese dejado colocadas. Ahora… ¿aceptaríais o no la misión? ¿Sólo porque vuestras vidas y las vidas de vuestros compañeros podrían estar en peligro, evitaréis las misiones peligrosas? La respuesta es no."

Naruto frunció el ceño, probando de conciliar esto con lo que Kurenai-sensei le había estado diciendo. Ella había sido terriblemente prudente con todas las situaciones en las que se había visto envuelto el Equipo Ocho… Pero no había rechazado la misión de patrulla fronteriza, ¿no es verdad? Y Kurenai-sensei había estado de acuerdo en que Hinata les guiase hasta los secuestradores. ¿Quizás no era tan importante evitar las misiones peligrosas, que planearlas por adelantado y minimizar los riesgos?

"Hay misiones que conllevan grandes riesgos," continuó Ibiki, "pero que no pueden ser evitadas. Esto es lo que buscamos en un chuunin, o en el líder de un escuadrón. Aquellos que no pueden arriesgar sus vidas en una situación crítica… aquellos que abandonan porque hay un próximo año, y permiten que sus mentes sean influenciadas por un incierto futuro… Son idiotas sin determinación que no tienen el derecho a convertirse en Chuunins. Estáis aquí porque disteis la respuesta correcta a la décima cuestión, y porque podéis encargaros de las dificultades que afrontéis."

Naruto pestañeó y entonces tragó saliva.

"La primera parte del examen de Chuunin acaba aquí," anunció Ibiki. "Os deseo suerte." Concluyó con una voz que a Naruto le sonó extrañamente sincera.

Por supuesto esta conmovedora escena fue completamente desbaratada cuando un objeto oscuro explotó a través de la ventana de al lado, en una lluvia de cristales que, por poco no dieron al examinador jefe. Dos kunais fueron lanados al techo, sosteniendo los lados del bulto de color negro que se estaba desplegando. Cuando finalizó de hacerlo, la figura de delante se enderezó de su aterrizaje, anunciaba "Segunda examinadora, Mitarashi Anko está aquí" en caracteres Kanji de dos pies de alto.

Decir que aquella mujer iba vestida de forma extraña, incluso según los criterios de los shinobis de Konoha, era quedarse muy corto. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tela metálica muy ajustado a su cuerpo, que acababa por debajo de sus rodillas, junto con unas espinilleras sobre sus sandalias, una minifalda muy corta y un impermeable marrón, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"¡A todos los presentes, todavía es pronto para cantar victoria!" anunció ella. "Soy la Segunda Examinadora, Mitarashi Anko." Dijo como si ellos no fuesen capaces de leer.

"¡Venga! ¿A qué estáis esperando?" rugió ella mientras levantaba su puño en el aire. "¡Seguidme todos!"

El silencio que prosiguió mientras todos los genins la miraban fijamente fue ensordecedor.

"No creo que lo hayan entendido" dijo tranquilamente Ibiki mientras salía de detrás de la tela colgada.

Ella no respondió, simplemente frunció el ceño a los restantes candidatos. "Ibiki" dijo entre dientes, "¿Por qué has dejado pasar a tantos? El primer Examen debe de haber sido muy suave." Ella concluyó la frase con una mirada airada.

"Parece que esta vez hay un montón de buenos alumnos," dijo Ibiki de forma diplomática, y Naruto tuvo la impresión de que esos dos ya se conocían de antes de los exámenes.

"Oh bien," dijo ella. "Voy a tener que hacer que más de la mitad de los equipos falle en el siguiente examen. ¡Me estoy excitando!"

Naruto tragó saliva. Si algo era seguro, es que ella era incluso más rara que Ibiki.

"Os explicaré los detalles mañana," anunció Anko. "Iremos a otro sitio, así que preguntad a vuestro jonin-sensei acerca del punto de encuentro y el horario. Eso es todo. Podéis retiraros."

OoOoOoOo

Varios de los jonins senseis de Konoha estaban ocupando una sala de estar de la Torre del Hokage que no se acostumbraba a utilizar. Generalmente el espacio era una habitación de reserva, lista para usar cuando se organizaba una reunión conjunta de todos los ANBU, algo que casi nunca había ocurrido. Pero los asientos eran confortables, había un cenicero para Asuma y hablar entre ellos daba algo que hacer mientras sus alumnos eran puestos a prueba.

El hecho de que el Hokage siempre reservaba la habitación para ellos, y que estaba muy lejos del edificio del examen, era sin duda sólo una coincidencia.

A pesar de sus intenciones, Yuuhi Kurenai se encontró con los pelos de punta mientras estaba allí sentada, obsesionándose por como lo haría sus equipo… especialmente en manos de un genio sádico como Morino Ibiki.

Kurenai conoció a Ibiki por el informe sobre el desastre que reclamó las vidas de su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo. Fue más tarde que ella se dio cuenta de lo que significaba tener a alguien de su talento al cargo… pero para entonces ella podía ver las cosas de una forma suficientemente desapasionada como para poder comprenderlo.

Cuando todo un equipo, a excepción de un solo miembro, es aniquilado, es natural que hubiese algunas sospechas. ¿Les habría traicionado ella? ¿Era una infiltrada de otra aldea? ¿Había llegado a un trato con los atacantes para que le perdonasen la vida?

Ibiki escuchó su fragmentada, inconexa descripción de lo que había ocurrido. Le hizo un par de preguntas, y entonces la envió al hospital para que atendiesen sus heridas. Él la visitó varias veces para ir comprobando varios detalles de su historia, pero su cara no había revelado ningún signo de incredulidad… o de cualquier otra emoción.

No fue hasta un mes más tarde, cuando ella tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido y fue a buscarle, que descubrió que era el líder de la unidad ANBU de Tortura e Interrogación. Darse cuenta que tras su vuelta había estado bajo sospecha era desalentador, pero no la detuvo de informarle de sus propias reflexiones.

Después de que Kurenai acabase de hablar, él la miró fijamente durante un largo rato. Los ojos de Ibiki oscilaron entre los diversos sellos pintados entre los muros y ella se dio cuenta de que, con la puerta cerrada, su oficina era uno de los pocos sitios dentro de Konoha que garantizaban una privacidad absoluta.

Entonces fue cuando le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con ella, las circunstancias del ataque no tenían ninguna lógica. Demasiada fuerza había sido usada para conseguir un objetivo tan pequeño. Había algo más en juego – eso estaba claro. Él también la advirtió que debía agachar la cabeza y guardar sus pensamientos para ella misma hasta tener pruebas irrefutables de sus acusaciones, a menos que quisiera unirse a su equipo en el más allá.

El estómago de Kurenai se estaba revolviendo cuando se marchó de aquella reunión, la cuál Ibiki había registrado como 'el informe final sobre la misión abortada #2579-b'. Fue gratificante que la tomase seriamente – demasiados idiotas sexistas hubieran hecho caso omiso a las palabras de una joven kunoichi, a pesar de su inteligencia. Era un alivio que un profesional como él estuviese de acuerdo en que algo _estaba _pasando allí – ella no estaba simplemente sufriendo delirios paranoicos desencadenados por el dolor. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus observaciones la dejaron helada.

Quienquiera que les hubiese tendido la trampa tenía acceso a recursos e información hasta un grado que era francamente aterrador, cuando ella se detuvo a considerar las implicaciones. Y este grupo desconocido había demostrado que no tenía remordimientos por derramar sangre para conseguir sus objetivos. Su futura supervivencia dependía de su propia discreción.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola mientras regresó a la casa de su familia. Afortunadamente estaban fuera de la aldea, en el País del Viento, visitando a uno de los proveedores de su padre cuando ella regresó a Konoha - como mínimo pudo ahorrarle a su madre el disgusto de ver a su única hija en el hospital. Pero cualquier error que cometiese si probaba de llevar a cabo una investigación, también podría costarles sus vidas… así que decidió esperar hasta que regresasen y hablar con ambos.

Una semana más tarde llegó un pergamino, detallando como un incendio se había cobrado la vida vidas de sus padres. En ese instante, Yuuhi Kurenai se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significaba estar completamente sola.

Kurenai movió la cabeza, como si quisiera despejarse de recuerdos no deseados y echó un vistazo al reloj. En esos momentos el test ya debería de haber finalizado. Ella miró a los demás jonins que estaban allí. Kakashi estaba leyendo uno de sus libritos naranjas, Gai estaba en el suelo haciendo flexiones con una mano y Asuma estaba fumando y probando de convencer a Gai para que se uniese a una elaborada quiniela acerca de los resultados del examen.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y todo el mundo dirigió su mirada allí. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser Ibiki con los resultados del test, vieron a dos de los más jóvenes jonins especiales, Gekko Hayate y Shiranui Genma. El último se detuvo justo después de entrar en la habitación y comenzó a reírse por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Preguntó Asuma en un tono levemente beligerante.

Hayate hizo que no con la cabeza y le dio un codazo a Genma. "Lo siento, pero tenemos que preguntároslo. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha abandonado esta sala desde que comenzó el examen?"

Los cuatro jonins negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Hayate dejó escapar un suspiro. "Eso es lo que pensé," dijo él.

Para cuando Genma hubo dominado sus carcajadas, comenzó a ladear la cabeza, echándoles un vistazo. A Kurenai le pareció que su atención estaba centrada en él y Gai. "Como mínimo los henges eran muy parecidos," dijo tras una leve pausa.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Kurenai, entrecerrando los ojos.

Genma miró detenidamente a Hayate, quien suspiró y asintió. Entonces Genma comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido. "Esta tarde había sido asignado a patrullar cerca del edificio donde se celebraba el examen. Pillé a tres personas en un tejado probando de mandar señales a alguien de dentro de la sala del examen. Ellos _parecían _ser usted y Gai-san, junto a Umino Iruka, uno de los Chuunins que enseñan en la Academia, pero cuando les hice frente no actuaron de una forma muy normal." En ese punto Genma movió la cabeza a los lados. "Les herí con unos senbon envenenados, pero ellos simplemente explotaron… estoy bastante seguro de que eran clones de sombras. Les detuve, pero todavía estamos preguntándonos quién los había creado."

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza. Solamente conocía a una persona que utilizaba clones de sombra que la elegiría a ella, a Gai y a Iruka como modelos. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Kakashi levantó su nariz del libro. "Puesto que el primer examen ya debe de haber acabado, ¿usó Ibiki-san el Dilema del Prisionero, la Tarea Imposible o algo incluso más enrevesado y retorcido con nuestros alumnos?"

Hayate pareció perplejo ante esa pregunta, pero sin embargo contestó al ninja copión. "Creo que usó la segunda opción, con dos de sus subordinados, diseminados junto a quienes iban a ser examinados, para que la gente se copiase de ellos."

En ese punto, la cara de Kakashi se distorsionó bajo su siempre presente máscara. No fue hasta que Kurenai notó como su único ojo visible estaba inclinado que ella se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba sonriendo. "Te han tomado el pelo, Genma-san."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo con dureza, Kurenai.

"¿Alguno de vosotros usa regularmente el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "No es de extrañar; requiere un montón de chakra para invocar a un clon que desaparecerá la primera vez que sea golpeado. Hacer más de unos cuantos agotaría mis reservas, así que solamente es útil en ciertas situaciones. Una de las razones por las que drena tanto chakra es porque estás moldeando suficiente cantidad de chakra para que tenga una presencia física, sin un material que le de masa, como haría el Mizu Bunshin. Otra razón es porque el usuario está creando una leve impresión de su conciencia en el bunshin, permitiéndole pensar de forma levemente independiente".

Kurenai recordó cuando trabajó junto a Shino en las reparaciones del tejado, y la conversación que tuvo con uno de los clones de Naruto, pensándose que era el original. "¿El grado de pensamiento independiente surge de la cantidad de chakra que se usa para crear al clon?" le preguntó con curiosidad. Era extraño, cuando Kakashi comenzaba a hablar sobre los detalles técnicos de un jutsu avanzado, su personalidad de memo parecía desaparecer durante un rato.

"Hasta cierto grado," dijo Kakashi, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Uno de los efectos secundarios del proceso de impresión es el siguiente: cuando un clon se disipa, el conocimiento y los recuerdos que ha adquirido esa conciencia secundaria revierten a la original."

"Así que lo que estás diciendo," interrumpió Asuma, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo, "¿es que quién use ese jutsu sabrá todo lo que sus clones hayan aprendido?"

"Correcto," dijo Kakashi. "Recuerdo la noche en que nos asignaron los equipos, ¿Iruka no dijo algo sobre que Uzumaki Naruto había dominado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Sí, y probablemente esos eran sus clones. Pero por la forma con la que habéis descrito la estrategia de Ibiki… creo que la habéis llamado 'La Tarea Imposible' y el uso de sus subordinados… ¿los alumnos tenían que copiar para poder aprobar?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, pero Hayate asintió levemente.

"Parece que esa noche Naruto tuvo suficiente tiempo como para aprender una técnica de nivel jonin," dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción bajo su máscara, "pero no el suficiente como para leer la letra pequeña. De otra forma sus clones no se hubiesen esforzado tanto al probar de enviarles señales… se podrían haber dispersado a ellos mismos para entregar la información que habían recopilado".

"¡Espera!" gritó Genma, mientras caía de su boca su siempre presente senbon. "Eso significa que cuando yo…"

"Cuando tú desbarataste sus clones les ayudaste a conseguir su misión," dijo suavemente Kakashi. "Estoy seguro que Kurenai-sama aprecia que ayudes a sus genins… ¿quizás deberías pedirle salir en una cita?"

Kurenai miró airadamente al infame ninja copión. "¿Kakashi, verdaderamente crees que tienes suficientes trampas para proteger tu colección 'de literatura'?"

Kakashi palideció durante un momento, pero entonces asintió.

"Si contrato a mi equipo para una misión de Rango C, como digamos, quemarlos todos, sería dinero bien gastado," le contestó ella. "¿Verdaderamente quieres apostar todos tus libritos naranjas contra el carácter taimado y la astucia del más celebre bromista que se ha graduado en la Academia? Tengo que advertirte, se ha estado conteniendo – una vez incluso me engañó con un genjutsu".

Kakashi tragó saliva de forma visible y lentamente hizo que no con la cabeza.

Asuma lanzó un gruñido. "Peleas sucio," dijo él con aprobación.

Kurenai simplemente le sonrió.

En ese momento Genma se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el muro, mientras Hayate probaba de consolarle. Gai acabó con las flexiones, pero parecía que todavía tenía un montón de energía nerviosa. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a sermonear a Kakashi acerca de porque jamás debía de probar de parecer 'guay y a la moda' con Kurenai-san, una sensei que obviamente comprende el poder de la juventud… sin llegar a darse cuenta de que Kakashi estaba nuevamente enfrascado en el libro, que estaba sujeto de forma protectora entre sus manos.

Todo ese ruido estaba comenzando a darle a Kurenai un dolor de cabeza, así que se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando se disponía a abrirla, esta se movió a un lado sin que ella llegase a tocarla. Ibiki estaba en la entrada, frente a ella, con su impasible rostro, pero sus ojos negros relucían mientras ella dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle entrar.

"¿El mocoso Uzumaki es uno de los tuyos?" Le preguntó sin ni siquiera saludar.

Kurenai simplemente levantó una ceja. Las palabras de Ibiki reflejaban mucha más emoción de la que jamás se permitía mostrar. "Sí. Si que lo es. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Eso es lo que había pensado," dijo él mientras le entregaba los resultados del test. "Tiene tus huellas por todas partes, figuradamente hablando. Ha conseguido una de las puntuaciones más altas sin que le observasen copiando, mis asistentes todavía están probando de explicar como lo hizo."

"Tuvo algo de ayuda inesperada," contestó Kurenai de forma ausente mientras sus ojos repasaban el resumen de notas. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Todos sus genins lo habían hecho bien, de hecho excepcionalmente bien. Ella miró a Ibiki, quien estaba mirándola airadamente de una forma muy visible "Nosotros acabamos de descubrir como lo hizo – puedes preguntárselo a Genma. ¿Ahora dime, que más ocurrió?"

Ibiki suspiró. "La última prueba fue un control de agallas, para ver si podían resistir una situación de mucho estrés. Les dije que si elegían responder la última pregunta y fallaban nunca más podrían volver a hacer el examen."

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Eso debió dar buenos resultados."

"Bueno, hizo su trabajo. Todos los debiluchos desistieron como ratas huyendo de un barco que se hunde, entonces tu genin saltó sobre su mesa y comenzó a gritarme," continuó Ibiki, mientras fruncía el ceño. "Él me dijo que no tenía la autoridad para proclamar una regla como ésa, y que si lo hacía, él sería el primer genin que se convertiría en Hokage y entonces me despediría."

"¿Despedirte?" preguntó Kurenai, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Cuando Asuma le dio un codazo en el hombro, ella le pasó los resultados del examen, manteniendo en todo momento un férreo autocontrol.

"Sí," le confirmó sarcásticamente Ibiki. "Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron '¡te echaré de una patada en el culo por hacer una norma tan estúpida!'."

"Ya veo," dijo Kurenai mientras se dirigía cuidadosamente hacia la entrada. "Tendré unas palabras con él, inmediatamente, acerca del lenguaje que ha utilizado," le prometió ella mientras salía al pasillo.

Si cualquiera de los presentes de la habitación escuchó el silencioso sonido de una risa femenina alejándose por el corredor, escogieron no decir nada al respecto.

OOOO

A favor suyo, esa tarde Naruto verdaderamente se sonrojó en el local de Moritake cuando Kurenai le preguntó por lo que le dijo a Morino Ibiki. Fue claro que él había estado alterado cuando hizo frente al jonin especial, así que Kurenai finalmente lo dejó pasar. En conjunto, ella estaba de demasiado buen humor como para que una cosa así lo estropease. Las notas de sus tres genins estaban entre las más altas del grupo, incluso contado a los que habían pasado. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, que Hinata y Shino lo hubiesen hecho bien era de esperar… pero Uzumaki Naruto nunca aparentó mucho para la excelencia académica, o incluso para la sutileza. Ella esperó que Iruka aprovechara la oportunidad para restregarles por las narices ese hecho a sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando las notas se hiciesen públicas en la Academia. El uso de Naruto del Kage Bunshin había estado inspirado, incluso aunque indicase que él mismo no era completamente consciente de cómo funcionaba.

Kurenai no se abstuvo de sacar ese tema a relucir cuando fue el turno de Naruto de describir sus tácticas. El rosado rubor que apareció en la cara de su alumno compensó cualquier vergüenza que ella hubiese sufrido en la sala de estar de los jonins. Por otro lado, fue gratificante que él ya se había dado cuenta, en su mayor parte y por sí mismo, de ese aspecto del Kage Bunshin.

Además ella estaba prudentemente optimista acerca de la confrontación entre Naruto e Ibiki. Por supuesto el jonin había estado molesto por como… de público… Naruto se había tirado el farol. Pero lo peor que le pasaría a Ibiki, es tener que soportar algunas coñas por parte de los demás instructores. De todos los habitantes de Konoha, ella estaba segura que el líder del escuadrón ANBU de tortura e interrogación podía apreciar lo que ella había hecho con Naruto, y respetar al muchacho por no convertirse en una bestia homicida. Hasta sus comentarios de antes estaban provistos de un reticente respeto. Con un poco de suerte, cuando llegase el momento, Ibiki defendería a Naruto de una anónima conspiración por los mejores intereses de Konohagakure.

Cuando acabaron su comida, Kurenai no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Hinata había estado más silenciosa que de costumbre. La chica de ojos pálidos describió su uso encubierto del Byakugan con el menor número de palabras posible, mirando hacia abajo durante todo el tiempo. Incluso ella pareció estar incómoda cuando Naruto la felicitó por haber sido 'extra sigilosa'.

Después de dar a sus alumnos algunas pistas de cómo debían afrontar el segundo examen, usando un mapa de las diversas zonas de entrenamiento de Konoha. Kurenai les sugirió que regresasen pronto a casa para preparar el equipo y descansar todo lo que les fuese posible. Pero tras pagar la cuenta, acompañó a sus estudiantes hasta la calle.

"¿Hinata, podrías quedarte un momento?" le preguntó a la joven Hyuuga con una voz que apenas fue mayor que un susurro.

La chica asintió. Tan pronto como Naruto y Shino estuvieron fuera de su vista, Kurenai habló de nuevo. "¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que te está preocupando?"

La joven kunoichi se vio incluso más incómoda, si eso era posible. "E-esto, Kurenai-sensei… yo s-sólo estoy decepcionada conmigo misma," dijo ella en voz baja.

Kurenai se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario, mientras le hizo gestos a Hinata para que la siguiera. Después de que ambas se sentasen en un banco no demasiado lejos de la entrada del local de Moritake, Kurenai respiró profundamente. El trato de Hyuuga Hiashi a su hija era atroz, y cada vez que Kurenai tenía que tratar con las consecuencias, le resultaba más y más difícil contener su ira. "¿Por favor, explícame por qué estás tan decepcionada, Hinata?" le preguntó con la voz más gentil que podía usar. "Esta noche no he escuchado nada de lo que no te deberías sentir orgullosa."

"Lo siento, sensei," dijo Hinata en un tono de voz miserable. "Esconder mis errores ha sido un error por mi parte. Pero no quería a que los demás supieran…" su voz se esfumó. "Que supieran lo cerca que estuve de hacer que todos fracasásemos," añadió rápidamente ella, prácticamente cada palabra que dijo tropezó con la anterior.

Kurenai frunció el ceño, probando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de la muchacha.

"Durante la última pregunta…" dijo ella mientras se atragantaba. "Casi levanté la mano. No podía soportar pensar que Naruto quedaría limitado a genin durante toda su vida. Ya sé que él no es estúpido. Pero pensé que quizás habían introducido esa regla porque _él _se había apuntado al examen ese año. Tantas personas son crueles con él… No pude soportar pensar que… ¡pero debería de haber creído en él!" Los hombros de Hinata se comenzaron a mover mientras sus palabras se volvían más y más fragmentadas.

Había poca gente a esa temprana hora de la noche, para presenciar como la heredera de los Hyuuga tenía una crisis nerviosa en público, pero no obstante Kurenai lanzó rápidamente un sencillo genjutsu para ocultar sus identidades. La última cosa que quería es que algo de esto llegase a oídos del padre de la chica. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de los delgados hombros de su estudiante.

Hinata se quedó completamente inmóvil durante un momento, y Kurenai se preocupó de haber leído incorrectamente el estado psicológico de la chica. Estaba a punto de soltar sus brazos cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta y estrechó sus brazos alrededor de Kurenai con una fuerza sorprendente. La chica estaba temblando como una hoja, pero el programa de entrenamiento de Maito Gai tenía unos resultados muy notables.

Kurenai se tragó el nudo que parecía estar formándose en su garganta. Hacía tiempo que había descartado cualquier plan de acomodarse y formar una familia, pero momentos como este hacía que se cuestionase esa decisión. Por otros motivos, la reacción de Hinata hizo que frunciese el ceño. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien la había consolado de esa forma. ¿Quizás desde que su madre falleció?.

Cuando el temblor de Hinata comenzó a calmarse y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Kurenai por fin pudo comenzar a hablar. "Hinata, no veo que hayas hecho nada malo. Estabas preocupada por tu compañero de equipo, y mirabas por sus mejores intereses. Cuando fue claro que Naruto había valorado los riesgos y escogió continuar, tú escogiste apoyarle. No hay nada de lo que te tengas que disculpar, ni ante mí ni ante tus compañeros de equipo."

Hinata dejó ir a su sensei para mirarla a los ojos de una forma confusa. Kurenai ignoró la extraña punzada que sintió cuando también ella la soltó. "Pero podría haber hecho que fracasásemos," protestó Hinata en voz baja.

"Pero no lo hiciste," le recordó Kurenai.

Lentamente Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. "Sólo porque Naruto-kun me detuvo," protestó ella. "Fue imprudente por mi parte pensar que la gente llegaría tan lejos sólo para que Naruto fracasase," continuó ella.

Kurenai se quedó inmóvil durante un instante mientras sopesaba los riesgos. Fue sólo un instante, así que se quedó levemente sorprendida cuando Hinata la miró "¿Sensei?" preguntó la genin en un tono preocupado.

"Hinata," dijo Kurenai, escogiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus siguientes palabras. "Hay algo que deberías saber, pero que bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia debes discutir con cualquier otra persona aparte de mí. ¿Me he explicado correctamente?"

Hinata asintió, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre.

Kurenai echó una ojeada a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca, pero rápidamente realizó otro genjutsu que enmascararía sus palabras de los oídos de gente curiosa. "Tus sospechas no están completamente infundadas," dijo a su estudiante tras un instante. "Entre Shino, Iruka-sensei y yo misma, hemos descubierto indicios que alguna gente está actuando para herir a Naruto y evitar que sea aceptado en la aldea. No creo que pudiesen ser capaces de cambiar las reglas del Examen de Chuunin para conseguirlo, pero prefiero ser precavida en lo que se refiere a Naruto."

Las siguientes palabras de Hinata cogieron a Kurenai completamente fuera de lugar. "¿Está involucrado mi padre? Le preguntó, su tensión era visible en el temblor de su mandíbula.

"No lo sé," fue todo lo que Kurenai pudo decir. Ella no había anticipado que Hinata llegaría a esa conclusión tan rápidamente. "El líder del clan Hyuuga tendría la influencia para hacer algunas de las cosas que hemos descubierto, pero sólo eso no es ninguna prueba."

Los ojos de Hinata estaban muy quietos y parecieron taladrar dentro de Kurenai mientras Hinata hablaba. "Después de que volviésemos de la frontera, él me preguntó acerca de la lucha con los secuestradores." Dijo Hinata.

Por un momento, Kurenai creyó que no podía respirar. Si él sabía que Naruto había utilizado el chakra del Kyuubi, podía usar eso…

"Sin embargo," continuó Hinata, "Yo estuve inconsciente durante gran parte de la batalla y no pude responder a sus preguntas. Él pareció muy decepcionado."

Finalmente Kurenai entendió porque los ojos de Hinata la habían desconcertado durante un instante. Su alumna estaba _enfadada_. "Tu discreción es altamente apreciada, Hinata," dijo Kurenai sin alterar la voz mientras recordaba una discusión entre sus padres, que escuchó un año antes de graduarse en la Academia.

Ellos acababan de volver del funeral de uno de los socios comerciales de su padre, de nombre Hiroto Yasuri. Él y su hija Natsuki murieron tras comer un plato preparado con champiñones salvajes que resultaron ser altamente venenosos. Fue dictaminado como un accidente, pero los padres de Kurenai no se lo creían. La hija tenía treinta y nueve años en esa época, una edad inusual para que permaneciese soltera la que una vez fue una chica atractiva. Sin embargo, eso no fue por falta de pretendientes. Su padre había rechazado a todos los hombres jóvenes que habían pedido permiso para cortejar a su hija, con la esperanza de que ella atrajese la atención de alguien de la nobleza. Él era extremadamente rico, pero el dinero no podía comprar la entrada a la nobleza del País del Fuego, así que su única opción era a través del matrimonio. Desafortunadamente, su insistencia de que su hija sólo se pudiese casar con alguien de esa clase hizo que permaneciese sola hasta que su juventud la abandonó. Mientras que mucha gente que conocía a la familia se sentía mal acerca de esa situación, Natsuki nunca se quejó y nunca dijo nada al respecto… Pero ella fue quien preparó la comida que acabó con su vida y la de su padre.

Kurenai pestañeó, mientras se preguntó que fue lo que despertó tal recuerdo. Como shinobi de la Hoja, Hinata no estaba _tan _obligada como Hiroko Natsuki había estado. Quizás era el recordatorio de que un exterior dócil y una voz suave podían esconder una sorprendente intensidad. Ésa era una lección que Kurenai estaba segura de que Hyuuga Hiashi todavía tenía que aprender.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto se aseguró de llegar al área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro con al menos una hora de adelanto respecto a cuando estaba programado de comenzar. Como era de esperar Shino ya estaba allí, y Hinata llegó casi al mismo tiempo que él. Tras toda la tensión nerviosa del primer examen, y como se relajaron en la fiesta de celebración, en el local de Moritake, él cayó dormido justo cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. Ahora, tras haber dormido mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, se sentía dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Lo cual era algo bueno, por la forma con la que otros examinados les miraron cuando llegaron a unas señales que anunciaban que esta era una 'área prohibida'.

Shino estuvo en silencio mientras iba de un lado para otro, enfrente de la verja que marcaba los límites del área de entrenamiento, Naruto nunca antes había visto a su amigo, bueno como decirlo, moverse así de nervioso. Él suponía que al fin la seriedad de la situación estaba llegando al normalmente imperturbable Aburame.

Serio o no, él dudó que Shino apreciase tal comentario, así que Naruto permaneció al lado de Hinata y comenzó a repasar mentalmente la lista del equipo que había traído. Las instrucciones transmitidas por Kurenai-sensei decían que viniesen suficientemente preparados como si fuesen a ir a una misión. Dado que algunas misiones duraban semanas – eso podía significar muchas cosas. Además, cuando Naruto miró el mapa de las áreas de entrenamiento de su sensei, el área cuarenta y cuatro, localizada en el margen noroeste de la aldea, que se extendía dentro del País del Fuego, era un círculo de veinte kilómetros de diámetro. Eso sugería que el segundo examen podía durar un poco más que el primero. Así que él, y en menor grado Hinata, habían llenado la mochila a rebosar para esta 'misión'. Los pesos de entrenamiento en sus muñecas y tobillos, aumentados con chakra, siempre se podría ajustar para compensar el peso extra. A pesar que hacer eso cambiaba ligeramente su equilibrio, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado para cuando llegaron al área de entrenamiento.

Hinata había dejado en casa la bolsa que siempre llevaba por Konoha, y en lugar de eso llevaba sobre su chaqueta una mochila de gran tamaño. La mochila de Naruto le quedaba un poco más grande de lo que correspondía a su altura, pero estaba atada con correas de forma ajustada y no interfería con sus movimientos. Incluso la probó el día que se la compró al padre de Tenten, llevándola encima durante un combate de entrenamiento con Lee. El tejido que estaba justo sobre su espalda escondía una fina capa de eslabones metálicos entre el tejido mismo y el forro. Quizás no podría detener un kunai, pero seguro que podría frenarlo.

Hoy, él también llevaba pistoleras para los kunais y bolsas para el equipo. Algunos de los otros genins le miraron de forma curiosa cuando llegó, pero otros parecieron pensativos. Brevemente Naruto se preguntó si ellos pensaban que su grupo tenía información confidencial acerca de la siguiente etapa del examen, pero no era como si hubiesen podido hacer las mismas deducciones que su equipo había hecho.

Él frunció el ceño durante un momento. Estaba comenzando a sonar como Shikamaru. La próxima cosa que haría sería estirarse de espaldas, mirar fijamente al cielo y llamar a sus compañeros de equipo 'problemáticos'.

Él miró de reojo a Hinata. La verdad sea dicha, si a él le hubiese tocado ir con Ino, eso _habría _sido problemático. En su mente, no había ninguna duda sobre que kunoichi prefería que le cubriese las espaldas. Su mente divagó acerca de su antiguo enamoramiento por Sakura, y se quedó sorprendido de que su persistente enfado y desilusión hubiesen desaparecido. Quizás hablar con Lee también le había ayudado a él.

"¿Ey, Hinata?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, pero rápidamente se giró hacia él.

"¿Crees que nos podemos haber olvidado de algo?" le preguntó.

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. "Antes de ir a dormir repasé mi lista tres veces. Y la revisé de nuevo esta mañana."

Naruto asintió. "Yo también lo hice, pero creo que podría haberme olvidado de algo."

Hinata negó con la cabeza nuevamente. "No creo que tú-"

Él sonrió. "Cuando me pongo nervioso, a veces se me pasan por alto los pequeños detalles. Tú eres más… ¿cómo dijo Kurenai-sensei? ¿Detallista?

Hinata se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Lo siento," dijo ella. "yo sólo estoy preocupada por si me olvido de algo, así que tiendo a hacer las cosas de forma compulsiva."

Naruto le frunció el ceño. "Creo que es algo bueno que lo seas. Probablemente la fastidiaríamos mucho más si tú no estuvieses teniendo cuidado por nosotros."

"Shino-kun es muy cuidadoso con-"objetó ella, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente.

"De acuerdo," Naruto se rindió con una sonrisa. Probablemente _yo _la fastidiaría mucho más si tú no estuviese teniendo cuidado por _mi_."

Esta vez hubo un inconfundible rubor que se extendió por todo el rostro de Hinata, dándole a Naruto una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Él había estado pensando un montón acerca de eso. Kurenai-sensei no le había dicho exactamente que pasaba con Hinata, pero él había estado pensando mucho acerca de ese tema. Recordando como se sintió cuando Kurenai le felicitó… reconociendo que había hecho algo loable… él comenzó a entender porque Hinata parecía tan nerviosa y avergonzada cuando probaba de felicitarla.

El problema era, que podía entender porque él mismo estaba tan desacostumbrado a los elogios. ¿Pero qué motivos podía tener Hyuuga Hinata, heredera y miembro principal del más poderoso clan de Konoha? Eso era algo que aún no acababa de comprender, y a veces se preguntaba si realmente quería saberlo. Pero mientras tanto, podía crear esos elaborados juegos de palabras, guiando a Hinata-chan para que aceptase sus palabras seriamente. Por supuesto, era algo extraño, como ella parecía creerle, pero aún así no podía… por supuesto, eso solamente hacía que el desafío fuese mayor ¿verdad? Y Uzumaki Naruto vivía para los desafíos.

"Hinata" dijo él repentinamente. "¿Puedes usar tus ojos para inspeccionarme?"

Su compañera de equipo se quedó helada, su cara se volvió incluso más roja. "¿N-Naruto?" ella comenzó a atragantarse tras un momento.

"Quiero decir, con tu Byakugan, puedes usarlo para mirar el interior de mi mochila y ver si me he olvidado de algo," le explicó. "No quiero abrirla y descargarla aquí, delante de todo el mundo," continuó él. "No quiero que nadie vea todas las cosas que he puesto."

"O-oh," dijo Hinata tras un instante, mientras su cara volvía a la normalidad. "Eso tiene sentido, creo." Sus dedos formaron rápidamente el sello para activar su barrera de sangre "¡Byakugan!" murmuró ella. Una línea roja permaneció en sus mejillas mientras se movía alrededor de Naruto. "No puedo ver nada que te hayas olvidado," dijo ella rápidamente, mientras su atención pasaba de las bolsas de armas a las pistoleras de kunais durante un momento. Rápidamente ella se giró y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Curiosamente, sus mejillas estaban nuevamente encendidas.

"Parece que llevas shurikens y kunais de sobra," dijo ella en voz baja, poniéndose a su espalda. "Aunque solamente has puesto una caja de raciones energéticas en tu mochila. ¿Qué pasará si esta prueba dura más de una semana?"

"¿Todavía siguen allí?" preguntó sorprendido Naruto. "Pensaba que las había tirado. Me imagino que siempre podría comerme la corteza de un árbol, si tengo hambre y no puedo encontrar nada más. Seguro que tendría mejor sabor." Decir eso quizás haría que Hinata recordase lo bien que sabía su cocina.

Hinata soltó una risita ante su comentario. Desafortunadamente, su autocontrol no fue perfecto. Ya que un resoplido extremadamente nada femenino escapó de su nariz. Ella se quedó helada, mortificada, mientras Naruto comenzaba a reírse como un loco.

Él no estaba intentando ser cruel, pero Uzumaki Naruto no podía evitarlo. No es que fuese insólito que alguien hiciese un ruido como ése al reír, pero escucharlo de su refinada compañera de equipo era simplemente _divertidísimo_. El aspecto horrorizado que tenía en su cara lo hizo incluso más divertido. Pasó algo de rato antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a ponerse derecho. "¡Arigatou, Hinata-san!" dijo, haciendo una amplia reverencia ante su avergonzada compañera de equipo.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó ella, por el momento su curiosidad pareció superar a su vergüenza.

Él le mostró su sonrisa más amplia. "Aquí estoy yo, poniéndome nervioso por el examen, y preguntándome si me he olvidado de algo… y entonces haces algo así para distraerme. ¡Molas, Hinata!"

La cara de Hinata palideció dramáticamente, entonces de forma gradual volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de una leve sombra rosada. Naruto se sintió excepcionalmente satisfecho. Acababa de hacer bien algo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que era.

Shino acabó su nervioso ir y venir antes de que la mayoría de los demás examinados llegasen y se quedó de pie al lado de Hinata y Naruto. Dadas algunas de las odiosas miradas que habían recibido el día anterior, Naruto prefería que los tres permaneciesen juntos cuando estaban cerca de extraños. Eso sin ni siquiera contar lo que ya sabían de Sabaku no Gaara.

Por supuesto, esa Mitarashi Anko no estaba, precisamente, aumentando su sensación de seguridad. Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su llegada, lo cual ya era bastante desconcertante. Lo que dijo tampoco ayudó. "Aquí es donde tendrá lugar el segundo examen: el área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, también conocida como el Bosque de la Muerte" explicó ella con un tono de voz casual, aunque al mismo tiempo espeluznante.

Algunos de los candidatos comenzaron a murmurar ante eso.

"Muy pronto experimentaréis porque este lugar es llamado el Bosque de la Muerte," continuó diciendo de forma feliz. "Pero antes de que comencemos el Segundo Examen, voy a entregar estos papeles a todo el mundo." Tras eso, ella sacó de su impermeable un grueso montón de lo que parecían ser documentos oficiales. "Estos son certificados de aceptación. Aquellos que vayan a hacer el examen deben firmarlos."

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron varios examinados.

"De aquí en adelante, los presentes vais a morir," les contestó de forma casual. "Por tanto necesitamos el consentimiento de la gente para continuar. De otra forma yo sería la responsable." Ella acabó la frase con una risita ahogada, pero nadie pareció encontrar gracioso lo que acababa de decir. "Ahora, comenzaré a explicaros como irá el segundo examen," continuó diciendo tras una breve pausa. "Yendo al grano, esto va a ser una prueba de supervivencia al límite." Ella le entregó el montón de certificados a Hinata, quién cogió uno y entregó el resto a Naruto, quién cogió un par, uno para él y otro para Shino, antes de pasar los demás a Shikamaru.

"Esta área," explicó ella mientras desenrollaba un mapa que había sacado de su impermeable, "es una región circular rodeada por cuarenta y cuatro puertas cerradas. A parte de ríos y bosque, hay una torre en el medio. Está a unos diez kilómetros desde cualquier entrada. Dentro de esta área tendréis que arreglároslas por vosotros mismos, mientras lucháis por estos pergaminos," explicó, sacando dos pergaminos sellados de dentro del impermeable, mientras volvía a colocar el mapa adentro. Naruto se preguntó brevemente si había algún jutsu que le permitía llevar tantas cosas. El pergamino de color claro mostraba el kanji de 'Cielo', mientras que el de color oscuro mostraba el símbolo de 'Tierra'.

"Veintiocho equipos pasaron el Primer Examen," explicó Anko. "La mitad de esos equipos tendrá el pergamino del Cielo. La otra mitad tendrá el de la Tierra. Cada equipo solamente tendrá un pergamino."

"¿Qué se necesita para aprobar?" Preguntó Sasuke en un tono muy serio, haciendo que mucha gente se girase para mirarle.

"Traer los pergaminos del Cielo y la Tierra a la torre junto a vuestros compañeros de equipo," contestó Anko.

"Dicho de otra forma, a catorce equipos, la mitad de la gente que hay aquí, les robarán su pergamino y por consiguiente suspenderán," dijo Sakura pensativamente.

"También tenéis que completar el examen dentro de un tiempo límite," añadió Anko. "El Segundo Examen tiene un tiempo límite de ciento veinte horas, exactamente cinco días."

"¿Cinco días?" preguntó Ino, incrédula.

"¿Qué pasa con la comida?" preguntó Chouji, horrorizado.

"Apañáoslas por vuestra cuenta," dijo Anko en un tono desdeñoso. "Este bosque es un tesoro de la naturaleza. Debería de haber suficiente comida para todos." Naruto tuvo el presentimiento que hasta ahora el Equipo Diez no había echado un vistazo al mapa, ni se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones del tamaño del área de entrenamiento.

"Sin embargo," añadió amablemente Kabuto, "hay bestias devoradoras de hombres e insectos y plantas venenosos."

"¡Oh no!" murmuró Chouji, tras lo cual Ino comenzó a regañarle.

"Este test parece bastante difícil," dijo Lee con una sonrisa que hizo que sus dientes brillasen. Neji le lanzó una mirada desagradable mientras Tenten suspiraba.

"Y estaremos rodeados de enemigos," Añadió Sasuke pensativamente. "No seremos capaces de dormir tranquilamente."

"La gente resultará herida mientras lucha por los pergaminos," dijo Anko "y aquellos que no puedan superar las dificultades serán relevados."

"¿Así qué podemos retirarnos si eso ocurre?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Como norma no se os permite abandonar durante el examen," anunció Anko. "Pasaréis los cinco días enteros dentro del bosque."

"Justo lo que pensaba," dijo Shikamaru con un disgusto evidente en su voz. "Qué problemático."

"Y ahora que estamos tocando este tema," continuó Anko, ignorando al joven Nara, "estas son las condiciones que os harán fracasar. Primero, si no llegáis a la torre junto a vuestros compañeros de equipo y ambos pergaminos suspendéis. Segundo, si vuestro equipo pierde a uno de sus miembros suspendéis automáticamente. Finalmente, no se os permite mirar dentro de los pergaminos hasta que lleguéis a la torre."

"¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos?" preguntó Naruto de forma curiosa.

"Entonces recibiréis una sorpresa," prometió Anko con una desagradable sorpresa. "Si os convertía en Chuunins, se os entregarán documentos altamente confidenciales. Es una prueba de vuestra discreción. Y con esto acaban las explicaciones. Intercambiaremos tres certificados de consentimiento firmados por un pergamino en esa cabaña."

Los ojos de Naruto miraron donde ella estaba señalando, y vio que dentro habían varios de examinadores Chuunins, alguno de los cuales reconoció del día anterior.

"Después de que se os asigne una puerta de entrada," continuó Anko, "todo el mundo comenzará al mismo tiempo." Ella suspiró gustosamente. "Un último consejo. ¡No os muráis!"

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon mientras apretaba sus puños.

OoOoOoOo

Los examinadores chuunin tardaron unos pocos minutos para levantar una cortina alrededor de la cabaña donde se tenían que entregar los formularios. Eso les dio bastante tiempo para rellenarlos y un rato extra para que Ino y Sakura se menospreciasen la una a la otra. Naruto alivió algo de tensión de sus hombros y vio a Lee hacer algunas flexiones. Los dos chicos intercambiaron un leve saludo con la cabeza. Mientras que sus equipos tenían un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de competir directamente entre ellos, dependiendo de cómo fuesen distribuidos los pergaminos, ellos no olvidarían las palabras de Gai-sensei. Los shinobis de la Hoja permanecerían juntos si la situación se les iba de las manos y existía el riesgo de daño permanente.

Cuando fue su turno, el Equipo Ocho se movió silenciosamente tras la cortina. Cuando el chuunin les entregó un pergamino del Cielo, tanto Hinata como Shino hicieron un gesto hacia Naruto. Naruto se encogió de hombros y silenciosamente se quitó la mochila, empujó el pergamino hasta el fondo antes de cerrarla y volvérsela a poner. A Naruto le emocionó que sus compañeros de equipo confiasen en él para llevar el pergamino del equipo, y prometió no defraudarles.

Después que todos los equipos hubiesen acabado, Anko envió cada equipo junto a un chuunin para que les guiase a las puertas asignadas. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta dieciséis y esperaron que el guía les permitiese entrar. Tras consultar su cronómetro, él abrió el candado y entraron.

Atravesaron la puerta como un relámpago y entraron en el bosque a gran velocidad. El primer salto, impulsado con chakra, les llevó hasta la copa de un árbol, de forma que no dejaron más huellas en el suelo. Hinata estaba entre los dos chicos, y ligeramente frente a ellos, teniendo la mejor cobertura posible con sus ojos capaces de verlo todo a pleno funcionamiento.

Shino señaló peligro al frente y a la derecha, de modo que giraron ligeramente hacia la izquierda. A la señal de Hinata pararon bruscamente en una robusta rama que soportó fácilmente su peso combinado.

"No hay nadie al alcance de mis ojos." Susurró Hinata.

"Bien," gruñó. "¿Shino, qué ha pasado ahí atrás?"

"He visto indicios de una enorme colonia de Sanguijuelas Vampiro de los Bosques de Konoha," contestó el Aburame. "He asumido que querríais evitarlas." Él hizo una pausa. "No siento la presencia de ninguno de los demás equipos cerca," informó a continuación.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo…?"

"Llegué temprano y diseminé insectos hembra kikais en la hierba del punto de encuentro," explicó Shino. "Creo que ahora uno o más miembros de cada equipo llevan una encima. Como sabéis, los demás miembros de mi colonia pueden-"

"-olerlos desde una milla de distancia," acabó de decir Naruto, mientras sonreía. "¡Shino, cabrón silencioso!" dijo para felicitar a su compañero de equipo.

"Como equipo de reconocimiento, sería insensato no usar nuestras mejores bazas sobre el terreno," dijo Shino mientras se reajustaba las gafas.

Notas del Autor

¡Gracias a Runsamok y Bibliophile por sus esfuerzos como betas!

Si queréis saber cuál es el progreso del siguiente capítulo, por favor visitad mi blog (el link está en mi perfil. Ahí tengo los contadores de progreso de los fanfics, algún anuncio o artículo ocasional y alguna historia corta que no está expuesta en ningún otro sitio.

Notas del Traductor II

¿Lo habéis visto? En caso de que vuestra respuesta sea negativa, aquí tenéis una pequeña pista. Sakura NO está sorprendida porque Naruto vaya al lavabo. Espero vuestras respuestas y comentarios, mientras me preparo para traducir uno de los capítulos más trepidantes de esta historia. Donde los personajes y lectores se encontrarán con más de una sorpresa.

Hasta la vista.

Shozo


	13. El Bosque de la Muerte

Notas del traductor I:

Bueno, aquí tenéis un capítulo más que ya he traducido. En primer lugar quiero disculparme por no haber podido contestar vuestros mensajes, pero he tenido tantas cosas que si además los hubiese contestado estaría subiendo este capítulo la semana que viene o más tarde, pero eso sí, continuad enviando vuestros mensajes, me animan mucho y me dan más energía para continuar traduciendo los capítulos venideros.

Y ahora vamos con el "huevo de pascua" del capítulo anterior, nadie lo ha contestado bien, y francamente no me extraña, porque es verdaderamente difícil de deducir, pero más de uno se quedará de piedra cuando lo diga, pero antes repasemos las pistas; 1 – la cara de sorpresa que se le queda a Sakura cuando Naruto y el chuunin instructor pasan a su lado, Sakura no está sorprendida de ver a Naruto, quien le sorprende es el chuunin.

¿Y por qué se sorprende al ver al chuunin? Repasemos la otra pista que el autor puso (chuunin de aspecto juvenil) con eso nos quería decir que era más joven que los demás chuunins, ya que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Haku, según un mensaje del autor en su foro, en el camino de vuelta a Konoha, los miembros del Equipo Siete hablaron con él sobre toda la situación (incluso Sasuke le animó un poco) y ya de vuelta cuando el Hokage y Kakashi tuvieron que decidir que harían con él, lo pusieron en manos de Morino Ibiki.

Sí ya sé lo que estáis pensando, faltaban pistas, yo también lo creo. Pero bueno, dejémonos de tantas tonterías y volvamos a la historia.

Capítulo Trece

Naruto salió volando hacia atrás, sus oídos todavía le pitaban debido al fuerte impacto. Arqueando su espalda consiguió poner sus manos y pies delante de él, justo antes de golpearse, con contundente fuerza, contra el tronco del árbol. Trozos de corteza salieron disparados por el aire y apenas pudo conseguir concentrar el chakra suficiente como para pegar sus pies y manos a la madera, antes de caer al suelo. Ese genin tan raro de la Hierba era _fuerte_.

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para aclarar sus pensamientos, escaneando el claro en busca de sus compañeros de equipo y aliados. Solamente habían viajado durante una hora antes de que las cosas comenzasen a ponerse espinosas. Habían evitado a uno de los equipos usando algunas sanguijuelas de los bosques como distracción, y estaban dando un rodeo para emboscarlos cuando las colonias de Shino sintieron las feromonas de un único insecto kikai, el cual se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Su súper sigiloso compañero de equipo había escondido sus kikais en todos los demás participantes, pero deberían de haber estado juntos en grupos de tres. Si un solo competidor era una amenaza o una oportunidad, decidieron ver de quien se trataba.

Fuera lo que fuera que fuera que esperasen ver, no era a Kiba siendo perseguido por una serpiente gigante.

OoOoOoO

Shino pudo ver que el Inuzuka estaba jadeando claramente, y que la serpiente le estaba ganado terreno. Mientras el monstruoso reptil levantó la cabeza para atacar, Naruto apareció por un lado, sacando a Kiba fuera del alcance de la serpiente. Desafortunadamente, Akamaru salió despedido debido al repentino cambio de velocidad. Pero Hinata estaba justo detrás de ellos, y atrapó al can con poco más que un asustado ladrido. La serpiente, furiosa porque le habían robado su comida, se giró para perseguirlos, lo cual probó ser un error fatal.

Shino descendió de los árboles que estaban sobre la serpiente, con sus brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza. Flexionó sus manos y un alargado bastón de un color metal oscuro salió de ambas mangas de su chaqueta. El cogió los extremos con la seguridad de una intensa práctica y entonces hubo un marcado clic, unas hojas ligeramente curvas se desplegaron de cada bastón. Ambas hojas se quedaron fijas en cierto ángulo, en lo que ahora eran los mangos de unas kamas modificadas, las afiladas cuchillas de metal apuntaban hacia abajo. Cayendo en picado, sus brazos parecían un par de guadañas. Las sandalias de Shino aterrizaron sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, pero antes de que el reptil pudiese darse cuenta de su presencia, las hojas continuaron su trayectoria, curvándose en ajustados arcos, mientras él se enderezaba, sus brazos se lanzaron repentinamente hacia abajo.

Las hojas se clavaron en los ojos de la serpiente, hasta llegar al cerebro de la criatura. La carcasa sin vida del animal cayó, deslizándose en el suelo. Shino extrajo sus armas con un brusco tirón, limpiando las hojas con la hierba, antes de guardarlas de nuevo. Para entonces, sus compañeros ya habían dado la vuelta y estaban de regreso en el claro junto a su 'prisionero' – pero para entonces Kiba ya había reclamado a su perro.

Pero no antes de que Akamaru hubiese lamido varias veces la cara de Hinata, para visible vergüenza de la genin.

Naruto dejó escapar un leve silbido antes de hablar. "¿Es eso lo que Misato-sama te ha estado enseñando?" le preguntó claramente impresionado.

Shino asintió mientras deslizaba de nuevo sus armas dentro de sus mangas. Con un audible clic, los resortes se volvieron a colocar en su sitio.

"Tienes los parientes más molones," murmuró Naruto mientras Kiba recuperaba el aliento y comenzaba a explicarles lo que había pasado. Había sido separado del resto del Equipo Siete por algún extraño tipo de ataque de viento, sólo para descubrir que había sido incluido en el menú de esa monstruosa serpiente. Mientras hablaba, comenzó a guiarles hacia donde había sido atacado.

Mientras se aproximaban al claro donde el Equipo Siete había sido separado, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar y Shino empezó a escanear el follaje de su alrededor. "Algo va mal," murmuró el joven, "mis colonias están detectando una gran cantidad de chakra siendo utilizado justo ahí arriba."

"Akamaru también lo ha sentido," añadió Kiba, mientras acariciaba al cachorro que ahora estaba acurrucado dentro de su chaqueta.

"Justo ahí arriba," susurró Hinata, su Byakugan brillaba con los destellos del sol poniente que se filtraban a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Enviando un poco de chakra a sus piernas, Naruto saltó hacia la rama de un solo brinco, con todos los demás a un paso tras él. Entrar en una situación potencialmente hostil desde el nivel del suelo debía de ser evitado siempre que fuese posible. Las lecciones de Iruka-sensei acerca de las tácticas en la batalla siempre parecían _tan aburridas _en la Academia. Ahora, pensar en ellas, era la única cosa que podía hacer para mantener en su estómago los restos de su última comida.

Aterrizando sigilosamente en una gruesa rama, se puso de cuclillas, Naruto escaneó la zona. Sasuke y Sakura estaban allí, todavía vivos. Por otro lado, Sakura parecía que había pasado por mejores días y Sasuke tenía una herida abierta en el muslo. Naruto ignoró la leve punzada de dolor en su estómago y examinó a la tercera persona, la cual estaba en una rama separada.

El genin de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba miró fijamente hacia él, con una mirada que fue simultáneamente aburrida y despectiva. Naruto apenas había hecho el más leve sonido cuando aterrizó, pero había sido detectado. Él tragó saliva y los ojos del extraño extranjero se clavaron en los suyos con una mezcla de leve disgusto y más intento asesino del que incluso Sabaku no Gaara había generado. No había forma posible de que ese tío tan escalofriante fuese un genin normal.

"¿Más insectos vienen a interferir?" él… eso murmuró con una voz peculiarmente andrógina. "Tendré que hablar con mi amigo acerca de su actuación. Le envié a matar a una persona y en lugar de eso, vuelven cuatro. Muy decepcionante, pero sólo me interesa probar el potencial de Sasuke. Me temo que todos los demás tendréis que morir. ¿Quizás Sasuke quiera mirar, hmmm? Justo como antes."

Sasuke saltó hacia delante justo una fracción de segundo antes que Naruto. El Uchiha lanzó una rápida ráfaga de puñetazos que el genin bloqueó con una sola mano. El instante antes de que el puño de Naruto conectase con la parte trasera de la cabeza de aquel friqui, la otra mano se movió rápidamente y con un golpe del dorso de la mano envió volando a Naruto hasta el tronco del árbol.

OoOoOoO

Para cuando Naruto pudo volverse a poner de pie, Sasuke estaba retrocediendo debido al contraataque del friqui. Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos?

El movimiento del ninja de la Hierba fue interrumpido por una andanada de kunais, lanzados por Kiba. Shino estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la pelea, sin duda soltando sus insectos kikai, pero Hinata se estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia la espalda del enemigo, con sus manos listas para un golpe Jyuuken.

Naruto casi gritó que se detuviese, pero tenía que confiar en que ella sabía lo que se hacía. En lugar de eso, puso sus manos juntas, formando el sello del cordero e invocó una veintena de Kage Bunshins, distribuidos en las ramas cercanas. Instantáneamente ellos también comenzaron a rodearles, esperando alguna oportunidad.

Hinata casi lo consiguió, pero en el último segundo aquel genin tan raro pivotó y lanzó una patada hacia atrás que golpeó el estómago de Hinata, lanzándola en el aire tan rápido que ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de golpear ningún tenketsu de la pierna de su rival. Afortunadamente uno de los clones de Naruto estaba suficientemente cerca como para cogerla y pivotando, la lanzó a un segundo clon en una rama más alta antes de que la siguiente patada giratoria del friqui atravesase el pecho del primer clon, haciéndolo explotar.

"¿Kage Bunshins?" dijo el tipo raro con una voz que _verdaderamente _estaba poniendo a Naruto de los nervios. "Quizás no seáis tan aburridos como parecéis."

"¡_Largaos _de aquí!" gritó Sasuke. "¡Eso va por todos! ¡Está demasiado por encima de nuestro nivel!"

"No creo que eso vaya a ser tan simple," dijo Shino mientras lanzaba un par de kunais. A primera vista, parecían normales y corrientes, pero cuando se clavaron en la madera, a ambos lados de los pies del ninja de la Hierba, cada uno de ellos tenía un sello explosivo que ya estaba encendido.

La explosión llenó el aire de humo, pero no de partes de cuerpo volando, tal y como Naruto había esperado. Ni si quiera olía a sangre. Cuando el humo aclaró el genin no estaba, pero en su lugar había una serpiente incluso más grande que la anterior, con el ninja de la Hierba de pie en lo alto de la cabeza del reptil.

"¡Oh demonios, no!" gritó Kiba. "¡Tienes que _estar _bromeando!"

Sasuke parecía estar a punto de explotar. Él miró de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo, entonces movió la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color negro. "Está bien," dijo bruscamente, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa. "Si quieres nuestro pergamino te lo puedes quedar."

"¡No!" gritó Kiba. Incluso Sakura parecía consternada.

"No vale la pena que todos acabemos muertos como Tazuna," gruñó Sasuke.

"Supongo que eso también va por nosotros," dijo Naruto, quitándose la mochila de los hombros y hurgando en su interior. Él sabía que Hinata y Shino le estaban mirando fijamente, pero por el momento les ignoró. Le llevó algo de tiempo, ya que el pergamino estaba en el fondo de la mochila por razones de seguridad. Incluso necesitó que uno de sus clones se acercase y le ayudase.

Todo mientras aquel tipo raro de la Hierba tenía esa sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara, una que hizo que a Naruto le picasen los nudillos. Pero ahora no era el momento de rascárselos en esa cara demasiado-bonita-para-ser-la-de-un-hombre.

Mientras tanto, Kiba y Sasuke tenían una acalorada discusión que culminó con Kiba agarrando el pergamino y lanzándolo por encima de su hombro hacia Sakura. Sorprendentemente, ella no se lo devolvió de forma inmediata a su amorcito. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a discutir de nuevo, Kiba le dijo que se callase y usó los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha para darle un capirotazo en la frente.

Sasuke se quedó completamente rígido cuando el ligeramente más grande Inuzuka hizo eso, y por un momento Naruto pensó que iba a golpear a Kiba. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta con una mirada airada.

"Vale," anunció Naruto en voz alta. "Mi equipo sólo estaba de paso por aquí. Aquí está nuestro pergamino. Nos podemos ir, ¿verdad?" dijo mientras lanzaba cuidadosamente el pergamino hacia el genin de la Hierba.

"Ésa es la senda de la presa," dijo aquel rarito como respuesta mientras sostenía el pergamino en su mano. "Cuando hace frente a un predador, ofrece algo en su lugar, con la esperanza que la dejen a solas."

"¿Pero no hay ninguna garantía de que lo harás, verdad?" Preguntó Shino con un tono de voz muy frío. Hinata había recuperado el aliento y se apartó del clon. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño ante Naruto, lo cual le molestó más de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

"No, no la hay," asintió el ninja de la Hierba con una mirada lasciva.

"Bien," anunció Naruto con una sonrisa. "Entonces no me sentiré mal al hacer esto."

Con un puf, el sello externo del pergamino del Cielo desapreció, revelando diversos sellos explosivos, pegados alrededor de un pergamino en blanco. En seguida explotaron, rodeando al espeluznante shinobi en una bola de fuego.

La enorme serpiente dejó escapar un siseo que sonó como la explosión de una caldera y arremetió contra la rama donde estaba Naruto. El rubio genin esperó a saltar hasta el último segundo y consiguió llegar hasta la cabeza de la serpiente, aterrizando en su cuello, usó chakra para pegar las suelas de sus sandalias a las ondulantes escamas.

Justo cuando aterrizó se vio envuelto en un huracán de puñetazos y patadas. Afeminado o no, aquel tío rarito golpeaba tan duro como Gai-sensei. Naruto bloqueaba lo mejor que podía, pero los golpes que llegaban a su cabeza hicieron que sus oídos pitasen. Finalmente, una patada en el estómago le hizo perder el equilibrio, el instante en que sus pies perdieron contacto con las escamas, la serpiente estaba levantando la cabeza para tragárselo.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de usar la técnica de substitución con uno de sus clones, para evitar ser devorado. Cerca de la mitad de los Kage Bunshins ya habían desaparecido, la mayor parte de ellos habían sido aplastados por la serpiente, que no paraba de retorcerse. Mientras creaba más pudo ver como Kiba y Akamaru hacían un ataque en espiral que agujereó las escamas del ombligo de la serpiente. No muy lejos, Sakura estaba lanzando kunais a los ojos del gigantesco reptil, sin demasiado acierto.

De forma sorprendente, Sasuke había decidido volver a luchar una vez más. Había lanzado una especie de extraños shurikens, con unos cables unidos a sus extremos, que rodearon a la serpiente. No sólo estaban comenzando a cortar las gruesas escamas, además permitían a Sasuke balancearse _alrededor _del cuerpo de la serpiente, atacando al shinobi de la Hierba con bolas de fuego mientras se balanceaba sobre su cabeza. No había rastro de la presencia de Shino, pero una amplia sección de las escamas de la serpiente comenzó a rezumar con sangre, haciendo que Naruto se sobrecogiese al recordar como Shino mencionó las variedades _carnívoras _de los insectos kikais.

El tipo raro de la Hierba consiguió eludir la gran parte de las bolas de fuego, mientras Sasuke se movía como un rayo por encima de su cabeza, así que Naruto envió una andanada de shurikens para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Tres de sus clones también contribuyeron a eso, incluso aunque fueron rápidamente disipados. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mano izquierda del ninja enemigo, la cual había sostenido el pergamino, parecía estar horriblemente quemada, la piel se le estaba cayendo en ciertos puntos, pero eso no parecía frenarle lo más mínimo.

En la siguiente visita de Sasuke alrededor de la serpiente, sus cables ya se habían envuelto en el grueso cuerpo, dejándole lo suficientemente cerca como para poder golpear la cabeza del ninja de la Hierba con ambos pies. Por primera vez, los ojos de su enemigo se estrecharon un poco mientras era lanzado fuera de la serpiente, a una caída libre hacia el suelo. Hinata apareció como una flecha de entre los árboles, saltando hacia la espalda de aquel tipo raro, ella puso su mano derecha hacia atrás en lo que bien podría ser un golpe Jyuuken letal.

Naruto saltó hacia delante justo cuando la cola de la serpiente atrapó a Kiba y a Akamaru, justo después de que estos hubieran abierto un enorme boquete en la armadura de escamas que formaba el vientre del animal. Dos de sus clones se lanzaron hacia ellos, esperando llegar a tiempo de evitar su caída.

Hubo un enorme destello mientras Hinata enviaba una enorme ráfaga de chakra en el centro de la espalda del enemigo. Naruto probó de no pensar en lo que eso debía de haberle hecho al interior de ese tipo. El shinobi de la Hierba arqueó su espalda, pero en lugar de una significante muestra de agonía, eso sólo fue el preludio de cómo movió su inhumanamente flexible brazo y agarró el hombro de Hinata. Todavía en caída libre, él arrojó a la kunoichi al tronco del árbol, al lado de donde estaban cayendo. El retroceso permitió al ninja enemigo poder aterrizar en una rama cercana, mientras Hinata se golpeaba contra el árbol con un escalofriante ruido seco. Ella cayó del tronco como una muñeca de trapo, dejando un surco de sangre en la desgastada corteza. Uno de los clones de Naruto la atrapó en pleno vuelo, pero ella estaba suspendida sin fuerzas en brazos del horrorizado bunshin.

Naruto soltó un grito de rabia justo cuando la serpiente se echó hacia atrás y se lo tragó de un bocado.

OoOoOoO

Shino observó como Sasuke saltaba sobre el genin impostor, los movimientos del joven Uchiha eran incluso más rápidos que antes. No sólo se estaba moviendo a mayor velocidad, además parecía anticiparse a las acciones de su oponente por una fracción de segundo. Tras voltear hacia atrás para evitar el contraataque del ninja enemigo, el Uchiha hizo un breve descanso en una rama superior, frente a la dirección de Shino. El destello rojizo en sus ojos le indicó que el genio de la clase había conseguido activar su barrera de sangre, el _Sharingan_.

Su colonia principal había conseguido poner varios kikais en su oponente mientras éste estaba distraído. Sin embargo, el anómalo genin ni siquiera pareció _notar _el chakra que le habían drenado hasta el momento. Eso significaba que o bien su adversario era otro jinchuuriki, lo cual era altamente improbable, o que era un shinobi de grado muy avanzado, de cómo mínimo rango jonin superior.

Su colonia secundaria se estaba dirigiendo donde él estimaba que estarían localizados los órganos vitales del enorme reptil. Pero su índice de progreso no presagiaba un desenlace oportuno. Sin su maestro para guiarlo, el reptil hacía poco más que retorcerse, probando de quitarse, sin mucho éxito, a los insectos kikai de encima.

Sus ojos también siguieron el avance del Kage Bunshin que transportaba a su compañera de equipo, Hinata. Ella no se estaba moviendo y el clon parecía inusualmente solemne. Shino frunció el ceño. Él era el último miembro del Equipo Ocho que todavía se mantenía en la lucha, pero hasta el momento sus esfuerzos sólo habían tenido un éxito limitado.

"Bien, bien," murmuró el shinobi de la Hierba mientras bloqueaba otra combinación de golpes del heredero de los Uchiha. "Tus habilidades han progresado muy bien, considerando por todo lo que has pasado." El exagerado tono de voz familiar parecía estar calculado para inducir malestar y miedo. Shino simplemente lo encontró como una infantil pataleta.

Finalmente, Sasuke comenzó a mostrar signos de fatiga y sus ataques comenzaron a ser más y más lentos. Shino se preguntó si Sasuke habría entrenado con alguien tan inagotable como Naruto. El ninja de la Hierba cogió el brazo de Sasuke y lo torció, dislocándole la articulación. Colocó su otra mano hacia atrás para golpear a Sasuke, mientras Shino descendía sigilosamente.

El joven Aburame sintió una punzada de enojo cuando su enemigo tiró la cabeza hacia un lado, un instante antes de que la hoja de su kama atravesó el espacio que la cabeza había estado ocupando. Desplegando un inhumano grado de flexibilidad, el shinobi volteó hacia atrás.

"Y otro insecto más interfiere con mi prueba," comentó despectivamente en un tono insinuante.

"Tu declaración implica que eso debe de ser un insulto," dijo Shino mientras daba un paso hacia delante, comenzando uno de los patrones de ataque intermedio de su madre. El ninja de la Hierba retrocedió suavemente, esquivando cada golpe justo tan pronto como era lanzado. Shino supuso que alguien podría considerar eso como algo frustrante, pero eso no le hizo desviarse del kata. Extender un golpe para probar de atrapar a un escurridizo adversario, sólo le daría al rival la oportunidad de lanzar una contraofensiva. En lugar de eso, Shino siguió a rajatabla el patrón, las vertiginosas hojas no daban ninguna oportunidad a su enemigo, mientras forzaba poco a poco a que el desarmado shinobi se tirase hacia atrás.

"¿Ah, así que esas molestas criaturitas son tuyas?" le preguntó. "Bueno, es fácil tratar con tales… infestaciones." Tras decir eso, saltó hacia atrás, hacia una rama superior, trayendo sus manos a la boca en el punto más alto de su vuelo y enviando un denso chorro de fuego hacia el joven Aburame.

Shino cruzó sus armas frente a su cabeza y envió a ellas tanto chakra como fue posible, en un intento de duplicar una de las técnicas más avanzadas de su madre. Las kamas brillaron con un color azul pálido un momento antes de que Shino se viese engullido por las llamas. Sin embargo sus manos no se quemaron y el chorro de fuego pareció pasar alrededor suyo. Cuando acabó, la madera de ambos lados estaba ardiendo, pero él no se vio afectado por el ataque. Sin embargo, Shino cayó al suelo, apoyado en una rodilla mientras el repentino gasto de chakra le dejaba agotado y debilitado. A pesar de todo, lo único que había conseguido hacer fue repeler la técnica ígnea.

Justo en el momento en que aterrizó, el shinobi de la Hierba volvió a embestir de nuevo contra Shino. El experto en insectos inspiró profundamente y se volvió a poner de pie, pero su adversario fue interceptado por Sasuke, quien le arrojó varios puñados de shurikens. Se dirigieron en lo que pareció ser un patrón completamente aleatorio, ya que ninguno de ellos quedó cerca de su objetivo – a menos que alguien se percatase de los alambres que los acompañaban. Antes de que el shinobi de la Hierba se diese cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, quedó atado en el tronco de un árbol cercano y el Uchiha disparó una masiva tromba de fuego que recorrió los alambres hasta tragar a su enemigo.

Shino sintió que sus cejas se alzaban sobre sus gafas. En efecto, el Katon jutsu había echo un agujero _a través _del espeso tronco de cinco metros, convirtiendo a su adversario en poco más que un incandescente cadáver.

Y entonces el cadáver se oscureció y se desplomó en el suelo, convertido en un montón de barro, mientras Shino sintió que algo le golpeaba por la espalda, elevándolo por los aires. Sin embargo consiguió sujetar sus armas, y a pesar de la aguda falta de aliento, fue capaz de clavar una de las hojas en una rama cercana y balanceó su cuerpo hacia arriba. Aterrizó de forma cuidadosa y pausada y entonces inhaló profundamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras sus costillas se flexionaban. Pero a pesar de todo, todavía podía seguir luchando, así que hizo que no con la mano cuando varios de los clones de Naruto se acercaron para ayudarle.

La mayoría de los restantes clones estaban dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke y el shinobi de la Hierba. Ocasionalmente uno de ellos veía una oportunidad y atacaba, pero la mayoría fueron destruidos sin que llegasen a golpear. Por la extensión del programa de entrenamiento de taijutsu de Naruto, Shino encontró eso como algo preocupante.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a ser lanzado de nuevo al suelo, todos los clones de Naruto se abalanzaron sobre el shinobi, sólo para que éste usase una avanzada variación de la técnica de substitución. En este caso el cuerpo del enemigo fue substituido por un tronco cubierto de sellos explosivos. La subsiguiente conflagración destruyó a casi todos los bunshins que quedaban.

Sin signos inmediatos de su adversario, tanto Sasuke como Shino se dirigieron a la posición de Sakura, una amplia rama donde los últimos clones habían depositado a Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru. Los tres estaban inconscientes. Mientras rodeaban a la serpiente, la cual continuaba retorciéndose, Sasuke comenzó a hablar. "¿Crees que deberíamos… bueno, no sé, probar de recuperar su cuerpo?"

"No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario," contestó Shino.

Sasuke se giró para mirar enfurecidamente a Shino cuando aterrizaron en la amplia rama.

"Sus clones todavía están aquí," murmuró Shino. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon ligeramente y se giró para mirar a la serpiente mientras Shino se arrodillaba al lado de su compañera de equipo. Hinata tenía un labio partido, la nariz sangrando y toda su cara estaba magullada. Como mínimo debía tener una leve conmoción cerebral. Shino miró al preocupado clon que la miraba de forma protectora. "Hinata está gravemente herida," dijo Shino de forma rotunda. "Si esta batalla se alarga mucho más tiempo, podría morir." Lo cual era cierto: la joven Hyuuga no estaba en condiciones de poder defenderse.

El clon se giró hacia la serpiente, en sus rasgos faciales se dibujó una expresión de furia. Apenas dio un paso hacia delante cuando Shino le acuchilló con sus kamas por la espalda. El clon se disperso incluso antes de que pudiese cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

"¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?" preguntó Sakura, indignada. Estando tan cerca, Shino pudo ver como de llorosos estaban sus ojos, y se preguntó si ella había considerado con calma toda la situación.

"Naruto me explicó algo interesante durante la comida de la pasada noche," fue todo lo que Shino le pudo decir antes de que el shinobi de la Hierba se dejase caer en la rama contigua. El experto en insectos apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse, antes de que una combinación de dos golpes le hiciese salir volando. Pero incluso mientras probaba de girar para amortiguar la caída, sus colonias registraron un masivo impulso de chakra cerca de su posición.

OoOoOoO

Sakura se sintió peor que una inútil, sacando su último kunai y asumiendo una temblorosa postura defensiva delante de sus inconscientes compañeros de clase. Ella sabía que cuando fuese su turno no duraría tanto como Shino, quien ahora mismo estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de una pequeña ventisca de astillas de corteza. Sasuke y el extraño tipo de la hierba se estaban moviendo tan rápido que ahora mismo ella sólo podía ver manchas. Era sorprendente que Sasuke-kun fuese capaz de defenderse de esos ataques durante tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando la cabeza de la serpiente gigante explotó.

Una repentina onda de… algo… pareció pasar a través de ella, haciendo que sus manos temblasen. Casi en contra de su propia voluntad, giró la cabeza hacia ese escalofriante crujido. Sorprendentemente, también lo hicieron los dos combatientes que estaban a unos diez metros de su posición.

Una sección de piel escamosa de al menos dos metros de ancho había _desaparecido_. Ella pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un puño salir de allí, cubierto con un espeso fluido rojo – con pedazos de algo extraño. Antes de que pudiese levantar la garganta, el cuerpo entero de la serpiente comenzó a relucir brillantemente y entonces _explotó_ – al igual que uno de los clones de Naruto.

Sakura apartó la mirada de la explosión, justo a tiempo de ver como el tío raro de la Hierba se aprovechaba de la distracción para atacar a Sasuke-kun. Una enorme serpiente salió disparada de su _manga _y se enroscó en el torso de Sasuke, aprisionando sus brazos. El masivo cuerpo se flexionó y Sasuke cayó de rodillas mientras el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sakura estaba a punto de lanzarse a la carga, esperando que su sacrificio le diese suficiente tiempo a Sasuke para poder escapar, cuando una mancha rojiza pasó como una bala al lado suyo.

"¡Apártate de ellos!" Gritó alguien en lo que parecía ser un rugido gutural. Sakura sintió que sus rodillas se convertían en gelatina mientras algo, algún tipo de instinto, le hacía querer darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr hasta morir extenuada.

Sakura pestañeó. Delante de ella había un Naruto que parecía bastante cabreado. Él le estaba dando la espalda, pero los puños de sus manos estaban temblando con lo que tenía que ser rabia.

Hubo un sonoro golpe y el genin de la Hierba salió _volando _hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra el tronco de un árbol de una forma tan brutal, que dejó una marca en la madera.

El genin flexionó sus brazos y la madera, literalmente, explotó a su alrededor. "Esos ojos," murmuró. "Así que esto es lo que le ocurrió a esa cosa."

"¡Cierra el pico, bastardo!" gruñó Naruto.

Sakura se frotó los ojos, pero no había nada de malo en ellos. Naruto no sólo estaba envuelto en suficiente chakra como para poder _verlo_, además era rojo. ¿Cómo demonios era que él tenía ese chakra rojizo? ¿Era algún tipo de barrera de sangre de la que nunca había oído hablar? Inner-Sakura, la, uhm, más _enérgica _voz de su cabeza, exigió saber como era posible que, de entre toda la gente, Naruto tuviese una barrera de sangre. Entonces recordó que Kiba había escuchado como el Equipo Ocho se había visto envuelto en una increíble lucha en su misión de patrulla.

Como si quisiese darle la razón, Naruto cargó hacia delante, dando puñetazos y patadas como una centella. Él se estaba moviendo incluso más rápido que antes, y esta vez estaba llevando la iniciativa, como mínimo por el momento. Sacada de su trance, Sakura se dirigió hacia Sasuke-kun, agarrando firmemente su último kunai.

La cara del último Uchiha de Konoha se estaba volviendo más y más roja, mientras la serpiente continuaba estrujándole. El reptil ni siquiera había probado de morderle; parecía más bien que estaba jugando con él, manteniendo a Sasuke en el suelo, a la espera de su extraño maestro. Sin embargo se giró hacia Sakura e intentó morderla, los afilados colmillos fallaron por sólo un par de centímetros.

"Sa-Sakura," jadeó Sasuke. "Márchate… de aquí. Sólo… ¡Vete!" dijo él con una voz ahogada.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. ¿De verdad se pensaba que le iba a dejar así? ¿Quién se creía que era ella? ¿Acaso Sasuke pensaba que ella era una cobarde? Pero su voz no parecía enfadada o decepcionada, sólo preocupada. Temerosa. No por la serpiente, seguro. Pero quizás… ¿por ella? Por un lado, tal descubrimiento la hizo sentirse cálida por dentro, y le dio esperanzas para el futuro. Por otro lado, Inner-Sakura estaba cabreada. ¿De verdad se pensaba que ella era tan inútil?

Sakura frunció el ceño, desplazando el kunai de forma que quedó bajo su muñeca. Levantó la otra mano, tentando a la serpiente. Esto no era muy diferente al juego de palmadas que Ino le había enseñado cuando eran pequeñas. La pitón mordió el anzuelo y se abalanzó hacia su mano, incluso mientras Sasuke probaba de tirar hacia atrás para detenerla. Sakura giró la cadera, tirando hacia atrás la mano vacía mientras la otra salió disparada hacia delante.

El kunai se clavó en el cráneo de la serpiente con un escalofriante sonido. En un instante Sasuke quedó libre de su atadura. Sakura le miró ferozmente, mientras él pasaba rápidamente a su lado. Sakura probó de no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de hacer. Comenzar a vomitar podría estropear el momento.

"Gracias," murmuró Sasuke, mientras nuevamente se dirigía hacia la pelea.

Mientras la serpiente invocada desaparecía, Sakura sacó la hoja, la cual decidió que a partir de ahora sería su kunai "de la suerte". Entonces se dirigió a seguir a su Sasuke-kun hacia la batalla.

OoOoOoO

No importaba lo furioso que estuviese, o cuanto de ese perturbador chakra rojizo emplease, Naruto no parecía ser capaz de dar un buen golpe a ese bastardo de la Hierba. El taijutsu de ese tío raro era muy diferente al Goken de Gai-sensei, sin embargo era efectivo. También le era bastante difícil mantenerse centrado – la rabia que le producía ese chakra parecía socavar su autocontrol a cada oportunidad.

Pero le estaba pasando de nuevo. Shino había caído y Hinata estaba inconsciente, quizás se estaba muriendo si Shino tenía razón. Kiba también estaba inconsciente y el resto del Equipo Siete se estaba moviendo con dificultad. Un duro puñetazo le golpeó la mandíbula, lanzándole con fuerza hacia atrás. Incluso mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, el bastardo estaba acabando de realizar unos sellos. Tan rápido que no parecía posible. Y al siguiente instante Naruto estaba en medio de un huracán, golpeándose de tronco en tronco. Esta vez no se molestó en usar chakra, clavó sus dedos en la corteza, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando vio que tenía unas garras lo suficientemente afiladas como para sujetarle allí.

Tenía que ir con cuidado de que esto no fuera demasiado lejos. No había forma de saber que ocurriría si usaba demasiado de ese chakra. Pero ahora mismo, no era suficiente. Como mínimo, no lo suficiente como para poner en su sitio al bastardo que había herido a Hinata-chan y a Shino.

Ahora Sasuke ya había vuelto a la lucha, esquivando en lugar de bloquear, pero aún así se veía que estaba en clara inferioridad. Naruto apretó el botón para soltar los pesos y se lanzó a sí mismo como una flecha.

OoOoOoO

Sakura estaba a un paso o dos detrás de Sasuke, de forma que pudo verlo todo perfectamente. El tío raro de la Hierba tiró a Sasuke hacia atrás, y entonces sacó un kunai. Asumió la posición de lanzarlo, pero claramente no apuntaba a Sasuke, sino a sus inconscientes camaradas.

Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacar, dudó durante un instante. Esa fatal indecisión le dio tiempo suficiente a su enemigo para realizar un complicado sello con la _otra _mano. Sasuke-kun había dicho que Haku podía hacer sellos con una mano, pero Sakura nunca antes había visto ese sello. Incluso mientras corría hacia delante, sus músculos se agarrotaron y se quedó paralizada, completamente indefensa.

"Creo que ya es hora de que este juego llegue a su fin," murmuró el extraño shinobi. Y entonces su cuello comenzó a estirarse, hasta una extensión imposible, moviendo su cabeza hacia ellos. Mientras se aproximaba, Sakura pudo notar, por disgusto, que la piel de la _cara _también se estaba desprendiendo, revelando otra detrás. La boca se abrió por completo, justo como la de una serpiente, y los dientes caninos se alargaron. Se dirigieron hacia el cuello de Sasuke, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una mancha verde revestida de un tono carmesí.

OoOoOoO

Naruto no sabía que demonios estaba intentando hacer, pero golpear la cabeza de ese tipo parecía una idea estupenda. Desafortunadamente, subestimó su propia velocidad, así que en lugar de dar un puñetazo al cráneo de ese tío raro, simplemente rozó su nariz. A pesar de eso, tuvo la satisfacción de oír el ruido seco de un cartílago al romperse, justo antes de que algo se le aferrase al antebrazo y le inyectase hierro fundido bajo la piel.

OoOoOoO

Los ojos de Sakura no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ver todo lo que ocurrió, incluso si hubiese podido hacer algo. Hubo un fuerte sonido, y entonces la cabeza se fue hacia atrás, derramando sangre por la nariz, y Naruto se desplomó en el suelo, gritando hasta que se desmayó. Ella pudo ver como la mano de Sasuke temblaba por el esfuerzo de probar de moverla, pero él estaba tan indefenso como ella.

El tipo raro de la Hierba, con la cabeza replegada de nuevo, miró furiosamente a Naruto, y entonces dijo algo que no tuvo ningún sentido para Sakura. "Bueno, ba iguab. Bo único que heecho ed poner una ceriba ab babo be du pequeña bomba. Que el viejo de ocupe de edto, di puebe." Repentinamente él frunció el ceño, entonces alargó la mano y se agarró la nariz, ignorando la sangre que estaba derramando. Con un ruido incluso más sonoro que puso del revés el estómago de Sakura, el shinobi de la Hierba puso su nariz en su sitio. Entonces miró de nuevo a Sasuke, sonriendo satisfechamente ante la mirada airada e indefensa del Uchiha. "¿Por donde íbamos?"

Sakura sólo pudo contemplar con horror como esa horrible cabeza se extendía hacia su Sasuke-kun, acercándose para morder su cuello como una criatura surgida de las leyendas populares.

Cuando la monstruosa cabeza volvió a su sitio, finalmente Sakura recuperó la voz. "¿Qué es lo que les has hecho?" chilló ella. Sasuke gimió de dolor y lentamente se desplomó en el suelo, moviéndose nerviosa y violentamente.

"Le he dado a Sasuke un pequeño regalo de despedida," contestó el extraño shinobi. Él ni siquiera miró a Naruto. "Algún día Sasuke me buscará. Vendrá a mí en busca de poder."

Él sonrió satisfechamente frente a ella y comenzó a hundirse en la madera. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo había pasado tan bien. Ahora tengo tantas cosas por las que estar ansioso."

Tras eso, el shinobi de la Hierba desapareció de la vista. Sasuke soltó un grito final de agonía, antes de caer inconsciente, dejando en silencio esa zona de la copa del árbol.

OoOoOoO

Shino se puso de pie dolorosamente. Sus costillas le dolían cada vez que respiraba, aunque fuesen pequeñas inhalaciones.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó indecisamente, una voz.

Shino se giró para ver a Haruno Sakura, quien acababa de mover los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto cerca de Kiba y Hinata, los cuales finalmente estaban empezando a moverse. Shino asintió y entonces preguntó, "¿Qué ha ocurrido? No he podido verlo."

"Él… ¡él les mordió!" le contestó con un escalofrío. "Y entonces se desplomaron." Ella señaló el cuello de Sasuke y entonces, de forma cuidadosa, levantó la manga de Naruto. "También les dejó a ambos una extraña marca en su piel."

Shino frunció el ceño y cuidadosamente se acercó para ver mejor, "Parece algún tipo de sello," observó él. "Pero no tengo ni idea de cual es su propósito."

"Sin embargo no puede ser nada bueno," dijo Sakura, claramente inquieta.

"Esa es una suposición muy válida," afirmó Shino. "Lógicamente deberíamos retirarnos del examen. Tenemos a cuatro aliados incapacitados y sólo nosotros dos permanecemos conscientes. Yo mismo estoy herido y no seré del todo efectivo."

Los labios de Sakura se apretaron tercamente mientras ella hacía que no con la cabeza. "Yo… yo no creo que ni Sasuke ni Kiba quieran retirarse," dijo ella tras un instante.

Shino asintió ligeramente. "Puedo afirmar que mis compañeros de equipo también están altamente motivados para hacerlo bien en el examen. No puedo asegurar nada acerca del estado de Naruto y Sasuke, pero mis aliados me indican que Hinata y Kiba deberían despertarse pronto."

La cabeza de Sakura se alzó con un ruidito casi audible. "Pero tú dijiste que Hinata _estaba muriéndose_."

"Dije que podría morirse," la corrigió Shino. "Si la lucha se hubiese prolongado, ella podría haber sido asesinada mientras estaba inconsciente."

"Pero… tú le dijiste a Naruto… quiero decir a su clon…" dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

"Mi compañero de equipo no siempre piensa las cosas con detenimiento, particularmente cuando está preocupado por sus amigos," explicó Shino mientras se recolocaba las gafas. "Supuse que al información le daría suficiente motivación para… agilizar la liberación de sus fuerzas."

"¿Qué es lo que hizo?" preguntó finalmente Sakura. "¿Ese chakra rojo… es una barrera de sangre o algo parecido?"

"Deberías preguntárselo directamente a Naruto," dijo firmemente Shino. "Esa información es confidencial y no puedo revelarla."

"De acuerdo," contestó Sakura, en un tono de voz, claramente dudoso. "¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?"

"Recuperaré el material de Naruto," contestó Shino. "Creo que tenía algunas sales aromáticas en su mochila. Si podemos despertar a Kiba y a Hinata, podremos ser capaces de mover a los demás a una localización mucho más defendible. Llegados a ese punto veremos si hay algún cambio en la condición de Naruto o Sasuke."

Sakura asintió.

OoOoOoO

Hinata no podía recordar que nunca antes le doliese tanto la cabeza. Ni en la peor de las sesiones de entrenamiento de su familia. Uno de sus ojos se negaba a abrirse del todo, la piel que lo rodeaba se sentía hinchada y tirante. Notaba un sabor asqueroso en la boca debido a la sangre, y su labio superior estaba cubierto del mismo líquido rojizo. Su cuerpo también le dolía, se sentía como si sus huesos se hubiesen separado, hubiesen salido de su cuerpo y entonces hubiesen regresado a la fuerza dentro de su maltratada carne. Ella supuso que debería de sentirse agradecida por seguir viva, pero no creía que fuese posible que le doliese tanto y que no se estuviese muriendo.

Todo eso desapareció de su cabeza en el instante en que vio quien estaba tumbado a su lado.

"¡N-Naruto-k-kun!" ceceó ella, sus labios hinchados hacían que su voz pareciese extraña a sus propias orejas.

Shino se tiró hacia atrás, desechando el sobrecito que había puesto bajo la nariz de Hinata, mientras esta se incorporaba para sentarse. Ella ignoró la mirada curiosa de Sakura, mientras rápidamente puso su mano sobre el pecho de su somnoliento amigo. El ritmo estable de su respiración la tranquilizó, incluso cuando su cabeza le recordó porque levantarse tan deprisa era una _mala _idea.

Shino le entregó una píldora roja y otra azul. "He recuperado nuestras mochilas," dijo discretamente. "Te queda tan poco chakra que es recomendable tomar la píldora del soldado y es imperativo que te tomes el analgésico." Al otro lado de la rama, Hinata pudo ver como Sakura atendía a Kiba, quien tras despertarse hizo lo mismo con Akamaru.

Shino dirigió su mirada a la mochila más grande. "No sé por que Naruto ha traído las tiendas plegables, pero es algo bueno que lo haya hecho."

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke mostraron signos de ir a despertarse, así que los demás los envolvieron cuidadosamente en las diferentes secciones de la tienda y los bajaron. Al principio Hinata estaba algo insegura, pero ella insistió en ayudar a transportar a su amigo.

Por supuesto, eso significó que Kiba insistió en llevar a Sasuke, él solito.

Tras un cauteloso descenso, llegaron hasta el nivel del suelo. Shino envió un gran número de sus insectos kikais voladores, y unos momentos más tarde declaró que el área era segura. Él les guió con una seguridad que dejó un poco confusos a Sakura y a Kiba, pero no se paró para explicárselo hasta que llegaron a una cueva sorprendentemente espaciosa, tras un árbol que estaba parcialmente desarraigado.

"Algunos de mis aliados pueden comprender imágenes simples, y transmitirme la impresión de lo que han visto," dijo sin ningún preámbulo, mientras ayudaba a poner a Naruto en el suelo. "Os propongo una alianza temporal, como mínimo hasta que nuestros compañeros de equipo se hayan recuperado. Cada equipo guardará su propio pergamino y actuaremos juntos en defensa mutua. Por el momento, ambos equipos estamos debilitados y muchos nos podrían ver como una presa fácil."

"Supongo que os podremos ayudar," dijo Kiba, arrastrando cada palabra, "¿Verdad, Sakura?"

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor ante el arrogante tono del Inuzuka.

"Probablemente debería señalar," contestó Shino, enderezándose las gafas de una forma que Hinata había llegado a asociar con que su compañero de equipo estaba irritado,"que la única persona que consiguió golpear al falso genin y todavía está consciente en este momento es Hinata."

Hinata tragó saliva cuando sus tres compañeros de equipo se giraron para mirarla fijamente.

"E-esto, yo sólo le golpeé por sorpresa, p-por la espalda…" explicó ella.

"Tú eres una ninja, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Shino.

"Uh, sí, Shino-kun," contestó Hinata, bajando la mirada.

"Entonces el hecho de que le golpeases por sorpresa, de ninguna manera disminuye tu logro, ¿verdad?" continuó diciendo Shino.

"Sí, Shino-kun," contestó Hinata, su voz era mucho más segura esta vez.

"Dicho esto, la opinión que Naruto ha atribuido a vuestro… tutor de taijutsu… es admirable," concluyó Shino. "Es apropiado que ofrezcamos nuestra asistencia a nuestros camaradas shinobis de la Hoja. Mientras que creo que sería más prudente que, dadas las circunstancias, nos retirásemos del examen, me atendré al deseo de continuar de la mayoría. Si algo es seguro, es que será una gran prueba para nuestras habilidades ante circunstancias adversas."

Kiba frunció el ceño y gruñó. Sakura se giró ante Hinata con una mirada perpleja.

"Shino cree que los shinobis de la Hoja deben permanecer juntos," explicó la joven Hyuuga. Ella supuso que se había acostumbrado a la forma de hablar de su amigo – generalmente era bastante lacónico cuando estaba con desconocidos.

OoOoOoO

La primera noche en el Bosque de la Muerte pasó tranquilamente, aunque incluso así fue muy tensa. Tras una corta comida compuesta por raciones energéticas y agua invocada, ellos se repartieron los turnos para hacer guardia, en los que dos de ellos siempre permanecían en alerta. La guardia de Hinata fue programada para la última parte de la noche, de forma que tuviese tiempo para recuperarse.

Kiba se fue a dormir rápidamente, acurrucado junto a su perro, mientras Sakura y Shino usaron la restante luz del día para poner trampas en el área circundante a su refugio.

Por su parte, Hinata probó de dormir, pero lo encontró sumamente difícil. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a temblar levemente mientras su antinatural sopor se volvía cada vez más agitado. Ambos parecían tener una fiebre muy alta. Aunque los paños húmedos que aplicaban en sus frentes eran de poca ayuda, Hinata y Sakura continuaban poniéndoselos – aunque sólo fuese para tener algo que hacer, pensó la joven Hyuuga.

Hinata había pasado por muchas experiencias desagradables, la mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con su familia. De modo que fue una sorpresa que el peor sentimiento que ella había experimentado en su corta vida, hubiese sido causado por Uzumaki Naruto.

Era ese sentimiento de profunda _indefensión _lo que no podía soportar. Ella supuso que debía de haber sentido algo similar cuando su madre murió, pero eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo que apenas podía acordarse de aquel funesto día. Pero ahora… ella podía ver la cara de Naruto-kun, contrayéndose por culpa del dolor, y sentía que quería morirse. Naruto estaba _sufriendo_, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Probó de recordar la cara de su padre el día en que su madre murió, preguntándose si él se habría sentido así… pero ni si quiera pudo recordar haberle visto. Ella recordaba a los sirvientes de la familia secundaria que vinieron a su habitación con tales noticias, la anciana que la sostuvo mientras lloraba, prometiéndole que no diría nada a nadie sobre su falta de compostura.

Era triste darse cuenta de que recordaba más claramente la cara de la anciana que la de su propia madre.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo cuando sus pensamientos le llevaron a la única conclusión lógica. Ella no sólo _admiraba _a su compañero de equipo.

OoOoOoO

Mientras el sol acababa de ponerse, Shino y Sakura armaron la última trampa con kunais y volvieron a la cueva. Su labor les llevó mucho más tiempo de lo esperado debido al número simplemente _ridículo_ de kunais y shurikens extras que Naruto transportaba en su mochila. Pero Shino estaba determinado a hacer que su guarida fuese tan segura como fuese posible, así que usaron la mayor parte como munición para sus trampas.

Sorprendentemente, Haruno Sakura parecía tener un don para diseñar y montar trampas. Sus planes y diseños indicaban que poseía una comprensión de tácticas y consciencia espacial que generalmente no se encontraba en las kunoichis de su edad. Eso contrastaba mucho con la persona que ella había proyectado en la Academia Ninja de Konoha, donde los recuerdos sobre ella que tenía Shino eran mayoritariamente los de una fanática chillona que perseguía a Sasuke junto al resto de sus iguales.

Quizás ella había cambiado, o su estimación inicial había sido defectuosa, al igual que le pasó con Naruto. De cualquier forma, su estimación sobre ella aumentó, mientras el sol de la tarde descendía.

Cuando volvieron a la cueva, ella mostró otra prueba de mejoría. Finalmente Hinata había conseguido dormirse, pero aparentemente lo había hecho mientras atendía a Naruto. Ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo, al lado de su compañero de equipo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto. El antebrazo derecho de Naruto, con su peculiar herida, todavía estaba apoyado sobre su estómago, con la manga alzada hasta el codo.

"Awww…" susurró Sakura. Silenciosamente se dirigió hacia las mochilas y sacó una manta, que cuidadosamente colocó sobre la kunoichi de pelo añil. Mirando a Shino, le dijo con gestos que deberían volver a la entrada.

Una vez allí, Shino comprobó silenciosamente que la zona era segura gracias a sus aliados. No había ningún tipo de presencia hostil en las inmediaciones. Él miró hacia Sakura cuando esta se aclaró la garganta.

"A ella le gusta en serio, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la chica de pelo rosa. "Me refiero a Hinata."

Shino simplemente asintió, recordando la despectiva actitud que aquella noche mostró Haruno hacia Naruto durante la cena en Ichiraku.

"Que dulce," susurró Sakura con una melancólica sonrisa. "¿Él no tiene ni la menor idea, verdad? Preguntó ella.

"Creo que comienza a sospechar algo, pero explícitamente, no," contestó Shino en un tono precavido.

"Parece que ella es una chica muy buena, espero que no la haga sufrir."

"Uzumaki Naruto es categóricamente incapaz de actuar con malicia premeditada," declaró Shino con lo que tuvo que admitir que fue algo de enojo.

Sakura le frunció el ceño, pero entonces hizo que no con la cabeza. "No, supongo que no. En todo caso no intencionadamente."

"Viniendo de ti, esa es… una inesperada confesión," contestó Shino.

Realmente Sakura se sonrojó un poco al oír eso. "Yo… Me han hecho ver algunas cosas. Ha habido veces en las que Naruto realmente me ha sacado de mis casillas, pero no siempre he sido justa con él." Ella suspiró. "Estoy probando de ser una mejor persona," confesó ella.

"Esa es… una admirable meta," admitió Shino.

"Y…" preguntó Sakura, deseando claramente cambiar el tema de la conversación, "¿cómo de lejos pueden notar tus insectos si hay problemas?"

Shino inclinó la cabeza, de forma cortés, y comenzó una charla acerca de los insectos kikai y sus habilidades.

OoOoOoO

Cuando salió el sol, la cabeza de Hinata ya había parado de dolerle tanto. Sin embargo su cara continuaba siendo un desastre, e incluso le dolió cuando se sonrojó al despertarse con su mejilla buena apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. Para su propia decepción, tanto la condición de Naruto como la de Sasuke no habían cambiado.

Shino no había dicho nada cuando ella le relevó, cerca de la medianoche, y afortunadamente se pudo despertar antes que Kiba lo hiciese. Por otro lado, Sakura le sonrió cuando se dirigió hacia el fondo de la cueva para poder descansar. A pesar de sus recelos acerca del previo comportamiento de la kunoichi, Hinata sintió que Sakura estaba siendo sincera.

Unos momentos más tarde, Kiba se unió a ella en la entrada de la cueva, soltando un último bostezo. Shino le había dado a Hinata un breve resumen de las trampas que habían puesto, y ella fue capaz de revisarlas de nuevo usando su Byakugan. A pesar de que ahora Shino estaba durmiendo, él le aseguró de que su colonia tenía instrucciones precisas de despertarle si sus centinelas descubrían algo. Como le despertarían no era algo en lo que verdaderamente quisiese pensar. Mientras tanto, ella usaría periódicamente su barrera de sangre para escanear a los intrusos que consiguiesen eludir sus otras defensas.

Kiba asintió mientras ella le explicó todas las precauciones que habían tomado, y entonces bostezó de nuevo. "Va muy bien teneros cerca," dijo con un reticente respeto. Él dudó y entonces añadió "Mi mamá quedó muy impresionada con vuestro equipo, y eso no es algo fácil de hacer. Yo… os agradezco que ayer nos ayudaseis."

Hinata tragó saliva y se esforzó por evitar que su maltratado rostro se sonrojase. "Todos somos shinobis de Konoha," le contestó. "Lo correcto es que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros."

Kiba se encogió de hombros mientras rascaba la nuca de Akamaru. "No creo que los otros equipos piensen igual. Excepto quizás los novatos de nuestra clase. Y ese otro equipo, ¿es ese Hyuuga tu primo o algo por el estilo?"

Hinata asintió, aunque en verdad no quería ni pensar en encontrarse a Neji en una competición directa. Parecía estar resentido con ella y con Naruto, aunque fuese por diferentes motivos.

Tras un largo rato, se quedaron sentados en un silencio casi confortable, usando sus sentidos superdesarrollazos para permanecer en guardia.

No fue hasta casi el mediodía que su perímetro fue invadido.

OoOoOoO

Cuando Naruto recuperó la consciencia, estaba tumbado en lo que parecía ser un sótano. Lentamente se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras caminaba por la sangre que inundaba el duro cemento que había debajo de sus pies. Sentía que su brazo derecho estaba ardiendo, y apenas podía mover el hombro o flexionar los dedos.

No había el menor rastro de Hinata o Shino, ni del Equipo Siete. ¿Habrían sido capturados? ¿O sólo era él el prisionero? De cualquier forma, no creía que estuviesen cerca.

El aire se sentía húmedo; como si este lugar hubiese estado inundado y sólo hace poco que el agua había retrocedido. Las luces eran de un color apagado, y la iluminación que arrojaban era de un color gris pálido. En un primer momento, Naruto pensó que habían unos ventiladores automáticos que funcionaban toscamente, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que el sonido que estaba escuchando era demasiado irregular para ser mecánico.

Dando una vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no habían fisuras en el recorrido de los pasillos que le rodeaban, pero los sonidos parecían ligeramente más fuertes en una dirección. Sin nada mejor que hacer, se dirigió lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Mientras iba arrastrando los pies, siguió probando de flexionar los dedos de su mano derecha. Apenas los podía mover y el dolor continuaba empeorando. Mirando su antebrazo, pudo ver un sello muy raro de color negro, que parecía tres tomoes en espiral. La piel alrededor de ellos estaba un poco roja e irritada, y él hubiese jurado que vio un leve rastro de vapor saliendo del centro del diseño.

Como más se adentraba a la fuente del ruido, mas preocupado se sentía. Era una sensación, que al mismo tiempo era perturbadora y extrañamente familiar. Era como estar de nuevo cerca de Gaara, pero no exactamente igual. Si algo era seguro, es que esto era mucho peor.

Finalmente el pasadizo le llevó a una habitación con un techo muy alto. La pared más alejada de la entrada era una inmensa puerta de metal con unos barrotes de al menos quince metros de alto. Las dos mitades del portal estaban cerradas, pero no había cerradura o tranca. En lugar de eso, una delgada tira de papel mantenía las inmensas puertas juntas. El sello de papel estaba adornado con un único carácter kanji que, extrañamente era, el símbolo de 'sello'.

Mientras Naruto miraba atentamente el sello, sintió de nuevo esa opresiva sensación y un enorme par de ojos rojos aparecieron sobre una boca llena de inmensos dientes. Los rasgos faciales estaban envueltos en una neblina de chakra rojo, tras eso Naruto comenzó a encajar todas las piezas.

"Acércate chico," rugió una profunda voz, que resonó en los huesos de Naruto.

"Creo que me voy a quedar justo aquí," contestó Naruto de forma cautelosa.

Un par de gigantescas garras surgieron de la oscuridad, pasando a través de los barrotes de la puerta. Ambas golpearon el cemento, las puntas arañaron el duro suelo.

"Me gustaría devorarte, pero esta puerta no se abre," gruñó la voz. "Maldito sello."

Sólo eso confirmó las sospechas de Naruto. "¡Bueno, pues yo tampoco estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí dentro, gilipollas!" Él miró airadamente a los ojos que eran más grandes que su propio cuerpo mientras la frustración y la ira de toda una vida llenaban de insultos su mente. "¡Si hubieses tenido al jodida decencia de morirte cuando el Yondaime te pateó _el trasero_, no habría tenido que soportar la mierda de todo el mundo desde que tengo uso de razón!"

Los enormes ojos pestañearon. Fuese la que fuese la reacción que Naruto esperaba, no fue la oxidada risita entre dientes que resonó tras la puerta. "No pareció importarte cuando usaste _mi _chakra para salvar a esos dos debiluchos con los que siempre correteas."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Bueno, si sabes eso, también debes saber que una de esos dos _debiluchos_ es la única razón por la que más tarde no me corté las venas. Prácticamente cada cosa mala que me ha ocurrido en la vida es por culpa _tuya_, maldito zorro," Hinata había quedado malherida tras recibir el impacto directo de ese friqui – no iba a permitir que nadie la llamase debilucha. Él sólo esperaba que se encontrase bien, donde fuese que estuviese ahora.

"Tienes mucho valor al decir eso," gruñó el Kyuubi no Kitsune, "considerando que fue tu querido _Yondaime _el que arruinó nuestras vidas con su pequeña _técnica_."

Naruto se mordió la lengua ante su primera respuesta. Como mínimo esa era una de las lecciones de Iruka-sensei las que había prestado atención. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, la historia del Cuarto sólo había reforzado su deseo de que algún día se convertiría en Hokage. "¿Y la aldea que estabas destrozando en ese momento, de quién era?" le preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Esa es una larga historia, mono sin pelo," gruñó el demonio. "Pero ahora mismo tenemos problemas más inmediatos. Mira tu brazo."

Naruto bajó la mirada hasta su paralizado antebrazo. Ahora el sello estaba ardiendo, cubierto por llamas negras y púrpuras, y el dolor estaba empeorando.

"Has conseguido que mi cubil sea marcado con _otro _sello, bufón imprudente," gruñó el Kyuubi.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" preguntó Naruto de forma nerviosa. El hecho de que el demonio, en verdad sonase un tanto preocupado, estaba disparando todo tipo de alarmas en su cabeza.

"Está probando de introducirse en tu sistema de chakra. Parece que está diseñado para fortalecer a su portador, añadiendo su propio chakra al sistema del individuo. No estoy seguro de donde saca ese chakra de color negro, pero son malas noticias."

"¿Cómo es que más chakra es algo malo?" preguntó con cautela, Naruto.

"No es… chakra… normal. Alguna de sus partes parece estar gravitando hacia tu cerebro de guisante. Además de lo que puede hacer a tu supuesta mente, tu sistema ya está bastante estresado al tener que soportar tu chakra, además de parte del mío que se filtra por este maldito sello. Aquí no hay suficiente espacio para un tercer chakra." Los inmensos labios se retorcieron en una sarcástica y bestial sonrisa. "¿No querrás explotar, verdad?"

Lentamente Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "¿Y entonces que podemos hacer?"

"Bueno, si no te hubieses debilitado y caído inconsciente. Te sugeriría que te cortases el brazo desde el codo," sugirió el zorro. "Oh, deja ya de poner esa cara. Apuesto a que te volvería a crecer, con algo de tiempo. De cualquier forma, debido a tu lastimosa capacidad para soportar el dolor, tendremos que hacer esto de la forma _difícil_."

"¿De la forma difícil?" preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose algo mal. Si cortarse el brazo no era la forma difícil, no estaba seguro de querer saber cual era.

"Voy a enviar todo el chakra que pueda a través de _este _sello y espero que _ese _sello se rompa, antes de que tu sistema interno explote," explicó el demonio.

Naruto sintió que se le caía la mandíbula al suelo. "¡Pues en mi opinión ésa es una idea muy mala!" Protestó Naruto.

"A mí tampoco me encanta. Si te mueres, yo también muero. Pero a pesar de que estar dentro de ti sea un tormento," continuó la voz, "estar dentro de ti mientras eres controlado por quienquiera que te haya puesto ese sello sería incluso peor."

"¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?" preguntó finalmente Naruto.

"¿Puedes permitirte no hacerlo?" preguntó la voz mientras se estrechaban sus ojos. "Si caes bajo la influencia de ese sello, ¿Quién crees que estará en mayor peligro?"

Naruto inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló. El dolor en su brazo estaba empeorando a cada segundo. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó él.

"Sólo permanece ahí y no te resistas," respondió la voz, las profundas reverberaciones disminuyeron mientras bajaba el volumen. "Necesito que actúes como conducto," continuó diciendo mientras una inundación de chakra rojo comenzó a escurrirse por debajo de la puerta, dirigiéndose a los pies de Naruto.

"Y prueba de no morirte," concluyó la voz del Kyuubi mientras el chakra llegaba a los pies de Naruto y su mundo explotaba en una nube de agonía.

OoOoOoO

Hinata escuchó como Shino se movía en el fondo de su cueva mientras veía, gracias a su Byakugan, como tres rápidas siluetas se movían a través de las ramas. Shino despertó a Sakura y ambos llegaron a la entrada de la cueva cuando saltaron las primeras trampas.

En medio de los punteos y los silbidos hubo algunas sonoras palabrotas, que indicaron que alguno de los proyectiles había dado en el blanco. Finalmente, hubo un leve grito de frustración, acompañado por un grito "Zankûkyokuha" mientras un grupo de árboles cercanos a la entrada de la cueva eran arrasados.

"¿Estáis seguros de que este es el lugar correcto?" preguntó una voz femenina en un tono triste. "Quizás esa nota no era de nuestro sensei."

"Estoy seguro, Kin" contestó una voz mucho más profunda. "Puedo sentir el eco de una cueva con mis ondas terrestres. Probablemente es ahí donde se están escondiendo como alimañas."

"A mí eso ya me va bien, Dosu," contestó otra voz masculina. Un hombre delgado que llevaba una túnica de color marrón rojizo sobre un mono de camuflaje de color gris entró en el claro. Hinata no necesitó ver el símbolo de su frente para reconocer a uno de los genins del sonido que se encontraron antes del primer examen.

"Eh," dijo una arrogante voz cansina, "hemos venido a por el Uchiha."

"¡Bueno, pues no podéis tenerlo!" dijo repentinamente Sakura, claramente enfurecida por la actitud caballerosa del ninja del sonido.

"Hemos venido para matarlo," dijo el líder, que vestía una túnica gris, vendas y un manto de piel, cuando se unió a su subordinado, "pero unos cuantos cuerpos más no nos importan, ¿verdad Zaku?"

El ninja del sonido más delgado hizo que no con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

"¿Por qué nos estamos molestando en hablar con estos mocosos?" preguntó la kunoichi del sonido de cabellos largos, cuando se les unió.

Hinata miró de reojo a Shino, quien ni siquiera había abierto la boca. La experiencia le decía que Shino ya habría diseminado sus insectos por la zona. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que comenzasen a drenar el chakra de los tres ninjas del sonido.

Entonces Dosu alzó su brazo derecho y rápidamente lo hizo girar. "Nos han advertido de tus trucos, monstruito," gruñó él. "Pero no es muy difícil deducir la frecuencia de resonancia de los caparazones de tus bichos, ¿no crees?"

Tanto Kiba como Akamaru comenzaron a gritar, Kiba se estaba taponando los oídos mientras Akamaru gimoteaba y ponía las patas sobre las orejas. Shino hizo una visible mueca de horror mientras Hinata se preguntaba cuantos de sus aliados acababa de perder. Tendría que hacer regresar a los demás dentro de su cuerpo, si quería protegerlos.

Antes de acabar de tener ese pensamiento sus pies ya estaban en movimiento. Su audacia pareció coger a los ninjas del sonido con la guardia baja, y ya estaba a un par de pasos de su líder, con la mano colocada hacia atrás para lanzar un golpe Jyuuken, cuando un sólido muro de aire la envió a volar. Hinata rodó cuando golpeó el suelo y fluidamente se puso de pie, justo para ver como Zaku movía sus palmas abiertas, apuntando hacia ella.

Hinata acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de las boquillas metálicas incrustadas en las palmas de Zaku cuando él gritó "_Zankuha_" y una ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia ella. Hinata saltó hacia un lado mientras las ondas de choque demolían un árbol cercano. Echando un breve vistazo hacia la cueva, pudo ver como Shino cargaba contra los ninjas enemigos, seguido de Sakura, mientras Kiba luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Ella no había oído las ondas ultrasónicas que el líder del sonido había usado para destruir los insectos kikai de Shino, pero evidentemente el Inuzuka tenía un alcance de escucha más amplio de lo normal. Sólo que esta vez estaba probando ser una desventaja.

Kin comenzó a lanzar agujas senbon hacia Sakura, mientras Shino se dirigía airadamente hacia Dosu. El joven Aburame no podía usar la mayoría de sus jutsus hasta que ese ninja en concreto quedase incapacitado. Desafortunadamente, eso la dejaba enfrentándose contra un oponente con un poderoso ataque a larga distancia.

Normalmente Hinata habría estado preocupada, ya que se estaba enfrentando con alguien cuyas habilidades la ponían en desventaja. Pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de lo que pasaría si alguno de sus adversarios llegaba a la cueva mientras su Naruto-kun descansaba indefenso. Tanto él como Sasuke estarían muertos al instante. Eso era algo que no permitiría que ocurriese mientras le quedase un solo aliento de vida.

De modo que comenzó a acechar a su oponente, esquivando cuidadosamente sus ataques mientras se acercaba más y más. La acumulada frustración de Zaku, debida a sus constantes fallos, pareció distraerle del inminente peligro, eso fue algo que trajo una leve sonrisa a los labios partidos de Hinata.

Recordando las lecciones de Kurenai-sensei sobre como mantener la consciencia situacional, ella se permitió una rápida ojeada a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras rodaba para esquivar otra ráfaga huracán.

Sakura parecía estar teniendo algunos problemas con su oponente. Una de las agujas se le había clavado en la pierna, pero sus movimientos sugerían que como mínimo estaba un poco desorientada. Hinata esperó que las agujas no estuviesen envenenadas.

Por otro lado, Shino había conseguido acercarse a su oponente. Sus armas brillaban bajo el sol de la mañana mientras se movían en sus manos. Dosu estaba bloqueando con dos kunais y su antebrazo, el cual parecía estar blindado, pero era incapaz de contraatacar y en su uniforme comenzaban a aparecer, aquí y allá, sangre proveniente de pequeñas heridas. Shino-kun parecía estar bastante decidido a vengar a sus aliados caídos.

Hinata esquivó otra ráfaga, acercándose incluso más, cuando Kiba saltó de entre los arbustos y se arrojó contra Zaku. El ninja del sonido dejó escapar un gruñido cuando se golpeó contra el suelo con Kiba encima de él. El Inuzuka estaba moviendo un kunai hacia la garganta del ninja del sonido, ya fuese para hacerle prisionero o para matarle, cuando toda la situación se torció completamente. Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertir a Kiba cuando Zaku puso una de sus palmas hacia arriba, justo en el estómago de joven Inuzuka y le hizo volar por los aires.

Ella se lanzó a la carga mientras una segunda ráfaga pillaba a Kiba en pleno vuelo, arrancando una parte de su chaqueta y enviándolo, mientras daba vueltas en el aire, hacia el combate de Shino y Dosu.

Afortunadamente, Shino escuchó el gruñido de dolor de Kiba, y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que sus armas eviscerasen a su aliado.

Desafortunadamente esa pareció ser la oportunidad que Dosu había estado esperando. El ninja de sonido giró rápidamente su brazo derecho frente a Shino. Hinata casi pudo _ver_ como las ondulaciones salían y convergían hacia Kiba y Shino. Kiba soltó un grito ahogado mientras impactaban en su cabeza, haciendo que le saliese disparada sangre de las orejas, cuando sus tímpanos se rompieron. Shino cayó de rodillas cuando las ondas sonoras golpearon su torso con un crujido visceral. Apenas pudo sostener sus armas cuando una brillante bocanada de sangre explotó de su boca.

Zaku también contempló eso, y no se dio cuenta del inminente peligro que le acechaba hasta el último segundo. Cuando Hinata lanzó su golpe, él sólo pudo levantar una de sus palmas para detenerla. Ella lanzó sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha, envueltos en un visible chakra brillante, hacia su adversario. En el último instante ella desvió el golpe, lanzando el chakra _dentro _de la boquilla que Zaku acababa de alzar. Los resultados fueron espectaculares.

El torso de la mano de Zaku explotó, convirtiéndola en un spray de sangre, que cubrió su cara y le cegó, todo esto mientras Zaku levantaba la otra mano y disparaba a ciegas contra ella. Desafortunadamente, por lo cerca que estaba, Hinata no pudo evitar completamente su contraataque, y fue lanzada en dirección a la cueva.

Hinata golpeó el duro suelo, quedándose sin aliento. Se puso a cuatro patas, justo a tiempo de ver como Sakura le daba a Kin un buen puñetazo en la sien, haciendo que la kunoichi del sonido cayese de rodillas. Pero al siguiente instante, un kunai lanzado por Dosu se clavó en la parte superior del brazo de Sakura, mientras que otro desgarró sus cabellos, no dio en el cráneo de Sakura por muy poco.

Pero ni eso ni las sonoras maldiciones de Zaku pudieron distraerla de lo que estaba pasando dentro de la cueva. Desde donde cayó, pudo ver bien tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto. Ambos estaban envueltos en chakra púrpura oscuro que se movía y ondulaba como si se tratase de un enfermizo fuego.

Repentinamente Sasuke se puso de pie, una silueta oscura en medio de las llamas púrpuras, de su piel brotaron unas manchas de color rojo brillantes como ascuas. Las llamas de su alrededor se apagaron un poco, pero las marcas rojizas de su piel permanecieron, finalmente volviéndose negras.

Naruto se despertó temblando y gritó mientras las llamas púrpuras de su alrededor crecían más y más. Se puso a cuatro patas. A pesar de su violento temblor, Hinata pudo ver que el sello en su brazo había sido reemplazado por un chorro de fuego púrpura y negro que se extendía por su piel casi un pie. Con su Byakugan activo, ella pudo ver que en ese momento su sistema de chakra estaba siendo atacado, con el chakra rojo luchando contra el chakra negro, y el chakra azul pillado en medio. Sus tenketsus se estaban abriendo por su cuenta y vomitaban la mezcla de chakra contaminado. Su sistema de chakra se estaba retorciendo y comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Naruto se estaba muriendo.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Hinata. Ella no creyó haberlo dicho tan alto, pero Naruto levantó la mirada, directamente hasta los espantados ojos de Hinata.

Y entonces él sonrió.

"Hinata… chan…" gimió él, mientras se sentaba y se aferraba el antebrazo con su mano izquierda, justo cerca del sello. Él respiró agónicamente. Entonces sacó un kunai de su bolsa y lo clavó en su antebrazo, directamente en el sello.

Hubo una sonora explosión que envió a Hinata hacia atrás, incluso hizo que Sasuke retrocediese un paso, mientras sus llamas de chakra ondulaban ante tal ataque. Él se giró para mirar a Naruto mientras el kunai quedaba destrozado y los fragmentos medio desechos se incrustaban en los muros de la cueva.

El chakra púrpura y negro se expandió en una onda de choque que cubrió todo el claro. Fue pura suerte que el aura de Sasuke bloquease a Hinata de la peor parte; porque ella pudo ver como los demás se estremecían y tiritaban cuando pasó a su alrededor. La lengua de llama que surgía del antebrazo de Naruto, repentinamente cambió de morado a rojo mientras que su aura se volvía completamente roja. Y para alivio de Hinata, su sistema de chakra paró de vibrar como si quisiese romperse y explotar.

Sasuke asintió y salió de la cueva, su piel alterada le hacía parecer un pequeño monstruo. Sus inquietos ojos se pararon de mover cuando vio a Sakura arrancándose el kunai que tenía en el brazo. "Sakura," dijo él con una escalofriante voz. "¿Quién demonios te ha hecho eso?"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron completamente pero no respondió. Hinata quedó algo distraída cuando Naruto, salió de la cueva lentamente, se acercó y muy gentilmente usó las yemas de sus dedos para tocar el rasguño que se acababa de hacer en la mejilla de la muchacha.

Sakura pareció recordar que estaba en medio de una lucha, porque rápidamente se giró para ver que hacían Dosu y Zaku. Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon cuando reconoció la apaleada figura de su compañero de equipo bajo los pies de Dosu.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto desaparecieron cuando Zaku les disparó una ráfaga con su mano buena. Dosu estaba comenzando a girar su brazo derecho cuando Sasuke apareció tras él. El estudiante número uno de su clase levantó los brazos, cogió cada lado de la cabeza del ninja del sonido y dio un brusco giro. Cuando le dejó ir, Dosu cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos, la sangre se derramaba de la nariz y de la boca del cadáver. Zaku estaba pivotando para lanzar otra ráfaga cuando Naruto apareció tras él, cogió su muñeca con un puño envuelto en chakra, y se lo aplastó completamente.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, y entonces comenzó a dirigirse hacia la única ninja del sonido que permanecía de pie, su cara estaba impasible y su andar era tan implacable como el de un verdugo.

Sakura pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando hacer, porque en el último segundo se tambaleó hacia él y le envolvió con sus manos, rogándole que se parase. "¡Sasuke!" susurró finalmente. "¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?"

"Yo… yo me siento muy fuerte. Él me ha dado este poder. Ahora, verdaderamente puedo ser un vengador." Sasuke bajó la mirada hasta la mancha de sangre en la pierna de Sakura. "Ahora le toca a ella."

"¡Tú no eres el Sasuke que conozco!" dijo Sakura con una voz lastimosa. "Sólo… sólo para. ¿Por favor, Sasuke?"

En ese momento Kin ya se había recuperado, aunque parecía que hubiese preferido estar semiinconsciente de nuevo. Ella estaba encogida de forma visible hasta que Sasuke finalmente gruñó. "De acuerdo, Sakura," consintió en voz baja. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a Kin, su voz fue nuevamente dura. "Coge a tus compañeros de equipo y lárgate. Ahora." Las marcas negras comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente de su piel.

Naruto se giró para mirar airadamente al ahora desarmado Zaku. "Será mejor que la ayudes," dijo mientras le miraba furiosamente.

Fue cuando ya se habían ido, que los presentes se dieron cuenta de que, accidental o intencionadamente, los ninjas del sonido habían dejado su pergamino en el claro.

Notas del Autor:

¡Gracias a mis betas, Runsamok y Bibliophile!

Como siempre, podéis encontrar el progreso de los siguientes capítulos en mi blog.

Este fue un capítulo bastante centrado en los combates, pero conseguí meter algo de desarrollo de los personajes en medio de las luchas.

En esta historia no hay un Kyuubi benevolente. El demonio de nueve colas es, sobretodo, pragmático. Sabe que su existencia acabará cuando Naruto muera, e incluso si sobrevive al Sello Maldito, los lacayos de Orochimaru tienen una expectativa de vida increíblemente corta. De forma que… cooperará cuando la elección sea eso y la muerte.

Notas del Traductor II

Quiero agradecer estos parágrafos a todos los que me votasteis en el concurso de omakes que el autor del fic organizó no hace mucho. Sé que avisé con poco tiempo y no pude decíroslo a todos. Lamento comunicaros que quedé en tercera posición, aunque desde mi punto de vista, mi omake era mejor que el que ganó (modestia aparte) lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo suficiente de traducirlo bien al inglés, para sacarme esta espina, voy a hacer una cosa en el siguiente capítulo publicaré mi omake junto al del ganador (pero no voy a decir cual es). Así que podréis votar por vuestro favorito en igualdad de condiciones.

Nada más, espero vuestros comentarios con ansia.


	14. Preliminares Tumultuosas

Notas del Traductor I:

Bueno comienza uno de los capítulos más largos e impactantes de esta trepidante saga, os recuerdo que, tras el final de este episodio podréis leer los Omakes del capítulo 16, que he puesto al final de éste ya que es su punto cronológico más correcto.

A disfrutar.

Capítulo Catorce

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras ambos equipos se replegaban tras la batalla. Todos ellos se veían como si les hubiesen golpeado con un palo. Un enorme y sucio palo. Las marcas oscuras en la piel de Sasuke habían desaparecido, pero el chico todavía parecía un poco… ido… según la opinión de Naruto.

Kiba gruñó y se giró hacia un lado antes de vomitar. Naruto arrugó la nariz debido al olor. Akamaru aulló lastimosamente mientras rodeaba a su compañero. Shino estaba comenzando a sentarse y Sakura estaba aferrada al Uchiha como un aterrado pulpo.

"Mierda," murmuró Naruto y volvió a dentro de la cueva, buscando su mochila. Sacó su parcialmente agotado botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras se preguntaba donde habían ido a parar sus kunais de reserva. Cuando emergió de la cueva, Shino estaba tambaleándose mientras probaba de ponerse de pie, gracias a la ayuda de Hinata.

Se ocuparon de la peor parte de las heridas cuando Kiba, con su equilibrio finalmente restaurado, miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño ante el pergamino que el equipo del sonido había dejado atrás. "Parece que es un pergamino de la Tierra," comentó mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y escupía. "Nosotros tenemos un pergamino del Cielo, así que podríamos usarlo," dijo cuidadosamente "¿Y vosotros?"

"Entonces parece que tenéis suerte," contestó Naruto, mintiendo descaradamente. "Eso también es algo bueno, porque ahora mismo tu equipo no podría ocuparse ni del escuadrón Konohamaru."

Kiba se giró, instantáneamente enfurecido. Naruto se dio cuenta de que nada encendía más al joven Inuzuka que insultar a su 'manada'. "¿Quieres que me 'ocupe' de tu trasero de perdedor, Uzumaki?" dijo gruñendo el chico más grande.

"¡Antes tendrás que pillarme!" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se metía dentro de la maleza.

OoOoO

Hinata estaba algo más que un poco perturbada por su compañero de equipo. En verdad, era agradable ver que se había recuperado tan rápido de semejante calvario, pero verdaderamente este no era ni el lugar ni el momento para que él revirtiese a su comportamiento de la Academia. Por un momento se preguntó si Naruto se había golpeado la cabeza en el transcurso de las dos últimas batallas.

Shino-kun dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro mientras Kiba perseguía fuera del claro a Naruto. Hinata estuvo tentada de activar sus ojos para seguirles la pista, pero su cabeza le dolía de una forma abominable, de modo que se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que ambos todavía estaban donde se les podía oír.

Cosa que no era muy difícil – estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Evidentemente había comenzado un combate de lucha libre.

"¿Es qué no puedes controlarle?" dijeron simultáneamente Shino y Sakura. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con dureza y Sasuke murmuró algo que sonó como "Idiotas" entre dientes.

Tras un par de minutos, un Naruto de aspecto demacrado fue lanzado hacia el claro. Él se puso rápidamente de pie mientras Kiba se dirigía hacia él. Sin embargo, el Inuzuka fue interceptado por la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, que evidentemente ya estaba hasta el colmo de su estupidez. Ella se lo hizo saber verbal y físicamente, al cogerle de la oreja y tirar de ella tan fuertemente que Kiba tuvo que girarse para poder ver a Sakura.

Akamaru aulló por simpatía mientras trotaba junto a su humillado compañero.

Naruto le sacó la lengua a Kiba, pero se contuvo de más niñerías cuando Hinata le apretó el antebrazo. Shino no hizo o dijo nada, pero su irritación era un peso palpable en el aire.

Sin embargo, el Aburame no tenía el hábito de expresar su disgusto frente a otras personas. No fue hasta que el Equipo Siete se despidió y se dirigió a la torre, que comenzó a hablar.

"Tus pupilas no están dilatadas, y no recuerdo que nuestros oponentes usasen ningún tipo de ataque químico psicotrópico, de modo que apreciaría una explicación de tu comportamiento,"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Naruto. "¿A los pergaminos?"

"Sí. A los pergaminos," contestó Shino. "¿Supongo que debe de haber algún motivo por el que querías que el Equipo Siete pensase que teníamos un pergamino de la Tierra?"

"Sí," contestó Naruto. "Si no lo hubiese hecho, quizás no se hubiesen llevado el pergamino que dejaron esos imbéciles del sonido. Sasuke es bastante orgulloso – no lo querría si pensase que le estamos haciendo algún tipo de favor."

Shino dejó escapar otro microscópico suspiro. Si el oído de Hinata hubiese sido menos agudo, no lo podría haber escuchado. "Lo que no entiendo es porque insististe tanto para que se quedasen con el pergamino, viendo como nosotros también teníamos la misma necesidad de conseguirlo. Entiendo que Maito Gai desee que demos apoyo a nuestros camaradas cuando estos necesiten ayuda, pero creo que esto está más allá de lo que él tenía en mente."

Naruto frunció el ceño durante un momento y Hinata se dio cuenta de que él no había considerado las palabras de Gai-sensei en ese contexto. "No es eso," dijo Naruto mientras bajaba el tono de voz y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Él le mostró a Hinata una mirada muy directa.

A pesar de lo que le dolía la cabeza, Hinata activó su barrera de sangre e hizo un _muy rápido_ escaneo de la zona. No había nadie dentro del área, así que cuidadosamente hizo que no con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, quería que se quedasen con el pergamino para que pudiesen llevar a Sasuke a un médico ninja, _rápidamente_," susurró Naruto.

"Él parecía estar bien cuando se fue," observó Shino.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "No lo creo. Rompí el sello que aquel friqui me puso, pero Sasuke… a él le hizo algo más. Todavía está dentro de él. Y sea lo que sea es suficientemente desagradable como para que mi _prisionero_ se asustase lo suficiente como para ayudarme a deshacerme de eso."

"¿Tu… prisionero?" Preguntó Hinata con una temblorosa voz.

Naruto asintió. "Mientras estaba inconsciente, me hizo una visita dentro de mi cabeza. Podía verlo, atrapado tras el sello, y era un gilipollas tan grande como me había imaginado. Pero podía sentir esa cosa en mi brazo y dijo que ese sello podía comenzar a influenciarme cuanto más tiempo estuviese en mi interior. Eso no quería estar preso de una forma peor a la que ya estaba, de modo que me ayudó dándome el chakra que necesitaba para destruirlo." Naruto hizo una pausa. "Supongo que consideró que estar a solas conmigo era menos doloroso. De cualquier forma, cuanto antes lleven a Sasuke frente al Hokage y a los médicos, mejor. Cuando Kiba me siguió a los arbustos, le agarré y usé a varios clones para que hiciesen ruido. Le dije que llevase a su equipo hasta la torre y le dijese inmediatamente a ese Kakashi lo del sello."

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a ellos directamente?" Pregunto Hinata, perpleja.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Sasuke no creería al 'último de la clase' si le dijese que el cielo es azul. Sakura siempre le apoyará en todo. Y… en verdad no quería hablar sobre como descubrí lo del sello."

Shino asintió. "Eso ha sido… impresionante."

Naruto pestañeó.

"Estoy de acuerdo tanto con tu razonamiento como con tu metodología. El tiempo es un factor que nos presiona en menor medida que a nuestros aliados, aunque sean o no sean conscientes de ello, y tendremos más oportunidades de adquirir un pergamino de la Tierra."

Hinata no pudo sino sonreír ante el satisfecho rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de Naruto-kun cuando reemprendieron su viaje.

OoOoO

Después de aquel tío raro de la Hierba y el escuadrón de asesinos de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, encontrarse con un equipo de genins de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, con todo el Equipo Ocho despierto y funcional fue… casi un alivio.

Hinata dio un golpecito a su pierna con dos dedos, señalando que había sentido un genjutsu de baja intensidad probando de afectar el área donde estaban. Naruto contó diez pasos antes de juntar sus manos y concentrar su chakra. "¡Naruto Majutsu: Pulso de Chakra!" murmuró mientras liberaba una oleada fuertemente contenida.

Esta sólo cubrió la vecindad inmediata, en lugar de la mitad de Konoha. No tenía sentido espantar a los visitantes.

El aire pareció ondular, y tres figuras vestidas con leotardos grises y capas de color azul oscuro surgieron a la vista. Naruto tuvo que entornar los ojos para identificar el símbolo de la aldea en sus hitais-ites, y se dio cuenta de que el aire se estaba llenando de niebla.

Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que la bruma se estaba creando por la acumulación de humedad en el aire, pero no quería dejar nada al azar. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" gruñó mientras formaba el sello del carnero. Hubo una explosión de humo y una docena de clones se materializaron entre el Equipo Ocho y el equipo de genins de Mizu.

"¡Manabu!" gritó repentinamente el que estaba situado en el medio, el cual era ligeramente el más grande de los tres. El de la derecha, que llevaba unas gafas de sol, juntó sus manos para formar una serie de de sellos y cuatro clones aparecieron frente a los clones de Naruto y atacaron.

La guerra de los clones fue corta y unilateral. Sin embargo, cuando los clones del enemigo eran golpeados, se disiparon en masas de espumosa agua de un insalubre color verdoso. Cuando el líquido cayó al suelo, salpicó todo a su alrededor y procedió a crear agujeros en el suelo. Acabar con los cuatro clones, le costó a Naruto seis de los suyos, disipados por la ácida espuma.

Mientras todo esto estaba ocurriendo, el Ninja de la Niebla de la izquierda atrajo la atención de Naruto. Los brazos de aquel delgado chico se estaban moviendo bajo su capa, pero en lugar de formar sellos, Naruto vio que sus manos arrancaban unos grandes recipientes, atados con correas en cada una de sus piernas. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia delante, arrojando cuatro pequeñas esferas verdes hacia Naruto.

Los shurikens de Naruto ya estaban en el aire incluso antes de haberlo pensado, y interceptaron tres esferas, causando que reventasen en pleno vuelo y rociasen a los restantes clones con aquella mugre verdosa. Naruto no necesitó las memorias de sus clones, después de que explotasen, para saber que se trataba de algún tipo de líquido cáustico. Él se agachó ante la última esfera, la cual golpeó en el suelo frente a Shino y Hinata, rociándoles con su ácido contenido.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción cuando los dos clones transformados de detrás de él explotaron.

Tres Hinatas salieron de la maleza y cargaron contra aquel lanzador. Él se giró, arrojando más de sus esferas ácidas. Las dos Hinata de más a la izquierda continuaron corriendo, y las esferas pasaron de un modo inofensivo a través de los insustanciales bunshins. La auténtica Hinata saltó, rodando hacia delante mientras hacía una voltereta, que Naruto, con bastante indignación, recordó haber usado contra _ella_ durante los entrenamientos. Hinata se puso de pie, prácticamente al lado del paralizado shinobi de Mizu y le atacó con un golpe Jyuuken en el abdomen, que hizo que el Ninja enemigo se cayese en el suelo, convulsionándose.

El líder se giró hacia Hinata, un gran bastón que parecía estar formado de agua se formó en sus manos. Ella esquivó su primer ataque y la hierba donde la brillante punta del bastón tocó, comenzó a arder.

El tío de las gafas de sol comenzó a hacer más clones ácidos, pero esta vez sólo consiguió crear dos, y el esfuerzo le hizo tambalearse un poco. Y se le escapó un grito de terror cuando una masa oscura de insectos kikais cayó de la rama y le envolvió la cabeza.

Naruto ya estaba en movimiento, pero no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros de forma comprensiva. Estaba verdaderamente agradecido de que Shino nunca hubiese hecho eso contra _él_ cuando entrenaban.

El tío se tambaleó, arañándose la cara mientras los clones ácidos perdían cohesión y se esparcían por el suelo. Shino terminó con su sufrimiento, simplemente cayendo del árbol de encima y clavando sus rodillas en la espalda de Manabu, haciendo que golpease de cara contra el duro suelo.

El distintivo sonido de las costillas al romperse distrajo al líder de sus intentos de mutilar a la esquiva Hinata. El kunai que Naruto le lanzó y se clavó en su hombro le distrajo aún más, haciendo que se le cayese el ácido bastón.

El puño de Naruto que le golpeó en la sien, simplemente le dejó inconsciente.

OoOoO

Naruto no pudo sino sonreír mientras ataban a los inconscientes shinobis. Ya era hora de que todos los planes y entrenamientos diesen sus frutos. Por supuesto había ayudado el hecho de que esta vez se hubiesen enfrentado a _auténticos _genins.

Si ese tipo raro de la Hierba era un genin, Naruto dejaba de comer ramen.

De por vida.

Todo fue bien, el único daño que recibieron fue un par de descoloridas manchas en las mangas de su chaqueta. Usar a los clones para absorber los ataques iniciales, de modo que pudiesen ver como eran, fue una bendición, al igual que usar el humo como cobertura, de modo que Shino y Hinata pudiesen rodearles y lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

Cuando Shino encontró un pergamino de la Tierra en la bolsa del cinturón del líder, Naruto quería comenzar a aplaudir y a vitorear sus nombres, pero sabía que Shino le frunciría el ceño por hacer demasiado ruido. Se decidió por levantar a Hinata-chan por los hombros y dar un par de vueltas mientras hacía la danza oficial de la victoria del Escuadrón Konohamaru.

De forma tardía, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata todavía estaba algo herida cuando vio como de roja estaba la cara de su amiga, alrededor de esos tremendos moratones. "¡Ah, lo siento Hinata-chan!" silbó él, mientras cuidadosamente la dejaba en el suelo. "Lo había olvidado," explicó mientras bajaba la mirada y se avergonzaba.

"E-esto, está bien Naruto-kun," dijo ella, aunque sonaba como si tuviese problemas para mantener la respiración. ¿Sus costillas estarían más heridas de lo que parecía? "Yo también estoy contenta de que tengamos nuestro segundo pergamino"

Mientras se aproximaban a la torre para entregar los pergaminos, Shino sacó a relucir, de forma silenciosa, la posibilidad de que otros equipos esperasen en los terrenos cercanos a la torre, para emboscar a los competidores que llevaban ambos pergaminos.

Naruto pensó sobre eso durante un minuto, mientras descansaban en la rama de un árbol muy alto. "No importa lo sigilosos que probemos de ser, sólo existen unas pocas rutas para llegar a la torre, ¿verdad?"

Shino asintió. "Dada la restricción de tiempo y los limitados vectores de aproximación, la situación no es optima para un movimiento encubierto."

Hinata se vio algo angustiada, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces un pensamiento golpeó a Naruto. "¡Estamos planteándolo por el lado que no es!" declaró mientras juntaba las manos. "¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" dijo bien alto mientras enviaba casi todo el chakra que le quedaba en esa técnica.

Objetivamente, Naruto sabía que había mejorado mucho desde el incidente con Iruka y Mizuki, pero aun así quedó sorprendido al ver la multitud de clones que cubrieron cada trozo de espacio que era capaz de ver.

Las cejas de Shino estaban claramente visibles por encima de sus gafas, pero la forma con la que la ceja izquierda se movía nerviosamente, indicaba que Shino estaba poco satisfecho con la actitud de Naruto de 'una herramienta para todos los trabajos' hacia su técnica favorita.

"¡De acuerdo!" Gritó Naruto en una voz tan fuerte que provocó que Hinata hiciese unos desesperados gestos hacia él. "¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! ¡Dividíos en grupos de tres y henge!"

Hubo un destacado rugido de pequeñas explosiones. Cuando el humo aclaró, una tercera parte de los clones se parecían a Shino, mientras que otra tercera parte eran clavaditos a una Hinata sonrojada.

"¡Ahora, permaneced junto a vuestros grupos, dispersaos y cargad hacia la torre! ¡Los últimos que lleguen tendrán que comprar el ramen!" anunció Naruto. Él se giró hacia Hinata y Shino mientras los clones se marchaban – lo cual llevó algo de tiempo. Había tantos, que al principio se entorpecieron los unos a los otros. "Esta no es una misión de reconocimiento," dijo con un tono de voz más normal. "No tenemos que ocultar el hecho de que estamos aquí, sólo tenemos que hacer que sea imposible que nadie nos atrape antes de que lleguemos a la línea de meta."

Naruto les miró de forma expectante. La ceja de Shino ya se había parado de moverse nerviosamente, pero ahora ambas estaban completamente inmóviles. "Pongámonos en marcha," les insistió, "No tengo suficiente dinero para comprar tanto ramen."

OoOoO

Para cuando llegaron a la torre, Naruto estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Entre los otros equipos, las trampas que habían puestas y los peligros naturales del bosque, menos de una tercera parte de los clones llegó a su destino. El problema estaba en los aleatorios trozos de memoria que le bombardeaban constantemente, mientras sus clones eran dispersados en una sorprendente variedad de formas.

Su expresión se volvió particularmente dolorosa cuando recibió las memorias del _idiota _que expiró probando de darle un coscorrón a Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto no tenía ni idea de que pudiese hacer eso con la arena, y parecía _verdaderamente _doloroso. Como mínimo el que lo hizo fue un clon de él mismo y no uno de Shino o Hinata. Naruto no quería que aquel chico tan raro se centrase en nadie más si podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado, se rió entre dientes cuando descubrió como otro de sus clones desapareció tras bajarse los pantalones y enseñarle el culo a Neji. Pero la forma con la que el joven Hyuuga también había ido contra el clon Hinata fue un poco perturbadora. Quizás sabía que no era su prima y se ofendió por el engaño. Genio o no, era evidente que no tenía sentido del humor.

Pero al final, lo que importó fue que su menos que sutil ardid funcionó. Llegaron a la torre sin ningún rasguño más y recibieron una agradable sorpresa cuando usaron los pergaminos como sugería el letrero y Iruka-sensei apareció en una nube de humo.

"¡Hola!" les saludó, "Ya sabía que vosotros…" su cara se volvió blanca al mirarles, sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en la magullada cara de Hinata. "¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?"

Shino se giró un poco, finalmente permitiendo que su malestar se mostrase mientras se tocaba las costillas. "No encontramos con… una inusualmente habilidosa… oposición. Una visita a un especialista médico tras nuestro informe sería recomendable."

OoOoO

Puesto que habían llegado a la torre, un día antes de que el actual examen acabase, hubo tiempo más que suficiente para que explicasen lo que había ocurrido. Debido al alto nivel de los participantes que atendían el Examen de Chuunin, acabaron hablando con Kurenai-sensei en una polvorienta sala de reuniones situada en el sótano de la torre.

Naruto estaba mirando a Kurenai cuando Shino describió el encuentro con el friqui de la Hierba, de modo que pudo ver como la cara de su instructora se volvía completamente blanca.

"¿Estás _absolutamente _seguro de que la serpiente que perseguía a Kiba era una invocación?" preguntó ella, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Shino.

Shino se ajustó las gafas. "Tenía todos los aspectos de serlo," contestó. "Tras recibir una herida mortal, se disipó de una forma no muy diferente a los clones de sombra de Naruto."

Kurenai asintió lentamente. "Desafortunadamente, veo que tienes razón. Por favor, continua."

Shino continuó, esta vez sin ningún tipo de interrupción, aunque las sutiles indicaciones que surgían del rostro de su sensei, le sugirieron que todo podría haber acabado muy mal. El mismo Shino hizo una pausa tras describir como Hinata había golpeado en la espalda a ese friqui – Kurenai se giró hacia la chica con una obvia sorpresa, y su orgullosa sonrisa hizo que la pequeña Hyuuga se sonrojase y mirase hacia sus entrelazadas manos.

Cuando Shino acabó, Kurenai asintió y permaneció en silencio durante un momento, aparentemente pensando, antes de comenzar a hablar. "Vosotros tres lo habéis hecho sorprendentemente bien, bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba. Sin embargo, quiero que a partir de ahora seáis muy cuidadosos. Hay algo en todo esto que no acabo de comprender. El hombre con el que luchasteis era, por lo que puedo suponer, un ninja renegado de clase S llamado Orochimaru. Él fue uno de los mejores alumnos del Hokage antes de traicionar a Konoha y debe de ser considerado como extremadamente peligroso. ¡No probéis de buscarle, pero si vieseis algún signo de su presencia, informad inmediatamente a un jonin o a un ANBU!"

"¿Sensei, el Equipo Siete llegó sin problemas?" preguntó Naruto de forma indecisa. ¿Después de que se separasen era posible que aquel loco les hubiese emboscado de nuevo?

"Sí, lo hicieron," le aseguró Kurenai. "Ahora entiendo porque Kakashi se llevó a Sasuke de allí con tantas prisas. ¿Estás seguro de que el sello que te puso ha desaparecido por completo?"

Naruto asintió y se levantó la manga de su chaqueta para mostrar la cicatriz. "Eh… _eso _dijo que era suficientemente malo estar dentro de mí sin que esa cosa me alterase el cerebro."

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a entender como pudiste hablar con esa cosa. Voy a preguntarle al Hokage si puede darme más información acerca del sello, o una forma de contactar con alguien que nos pueda decir más cosas sobre su funcionamiento. Quiero que seas muy prudente cuando tengas que tratar con tu… prisionero. No aceptes como cierto todo lo que te diga."

Naruto asintió de forma sobria. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso volviese a ocurrir jamás, pero pudo reconocer la preocupación en la voz de su sensei.

De modo que, por una vez, Uzumaki Naruto decidió tener la boca cerrada.

OoOoO

Sentado en una oficina, en otra parte de la torre, y mientras actualizaba la lista de los participantes que quedaban, Umino Iruka se puso tenso repentinamente, mientras todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Él no supo que fue lo que lo causó, pero instintivamente supo que una enorme violación del orden natural de las cosas estaba ocurriendo. De forma sospechosa miró a su alrededor, incluso por debajo de la mesa, pero no pudo encontrar nada que explicase esa sensación de intranquilidad.

Controlando sus escalofríos de terror, el chuunin se volvió a sentar y repasó de nuevo la lista.

OoOoO

Naruto tampoco se resistió cuando Kurenai les envió a la enfermería para ser analizados por los médicos ninjas. Sin embargo no estaba muy preocupado por sí mismo. Shino todavía estaba ligeramente encorvado, apoyando su mano sobre las costillas. La desviación no era muy grande, pero era evidente para todo el aquel que estuviese familiarizado con su erguida posición habitual. Hinata-chan se veía bastante peor, y Naruto tuvo que luchar para no estremecerse cada vez que veía los inmensos moratones en la cara de su amiga, producidos en la batalla contra Orochimaru. Él seguiría las órdenes de su sensei, evitándolo en general, pero si tenía la oportunidad de darle un buen mamporro para cubrir su retirada, definitivamente aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Al principio lo médicos le ignoraron bastante, lo cual ya estaba bien para Naruto. Pero Shino y Hinata estuvieron insistentes, bueno verdadera y francamente aterradores, acerca de que también le atendiesen a él.

Uno de los médicos, frunciendo el ceño por el disgusto, realizó los sellos de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de jutsu de diagnosis. Su palma extendida pasó por la cabeza y el torso de Naruto sin ningún comentario, pero hizo una pausa sobre su antebrazo. Naruto no creía que sus otras heridas pudiesen ser detectadas – la velocidad con la que se curaba era bastante irreal. Con un suspiro, se alzó de nuevo la manga.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad el médico ninja, acercándose mientras examinaba la cicatriz.

"Un sello maldito," dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros. "Tuve que hacerlo explotar."

El médico Ninja se enderezó tan deprisa que casi se cayó de espaldas. "Y-ya veo," tartamudeó. "Creo que ya estáis bastante bien como para poder marcharos. Todos vosotros."

Naruto miró de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo. En ese momento Shino inhalaba profundamente, era evidente el alivio en su postura, y Hinata estaba haciendo una reverencia a una joven mujer, y cuando se giró hacia él pudo ver que su cara estaba inmaculada. "Muchas gracias," dijo Naruto de forma educada, haciendo una reverencia ante el sorprendido médico ninja.

OoOoO

Faltaban algunas horas para que terminase oficialmente el segundo examen, había tiempo más que suficiente para limpiarse y tomar una breve siesta en los dormitorios de los examinadores, antes que Kurenai-sensei les fuese a buscar.

La jonin les guió hasta un amplio auditorio interior, donde se unieron a los demás equipos que habían completado el segundo examen. Naruto estuvo un poco avergonzado de admitir que le sorprendía ver al Equipo Diez entre los vencedores, aunque supuso que Shikamaru encontraría más problemático, el tener que soportar las quejas de Ino si fallaban. La joven Yamanaka estaba mirando airadamente a Sakura, ya que el Equipo Siete estaba al lado suyo y la pelirrosa kunoichi estaba entre ella y Sasuke. El joven Uchiha parecía algo pálido, pero estaba tan antipático como de costumbre, así que el tal Kakashi debía de haber arreglado lo del sello.

A Naruto no le sorprendió que el equipo Gai también estuviese allí, pero el único otro equipo de Konoha que también superó el segundo examen fue el trío de genins de Kabuto. Desafortunadamente, el equipo de la Arena también estaba allí. Naruto sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de que Gaara no llegase a la torre, pero tenía una mínima esperanza de que uno de sus compañeros de equipo tuviese que retirase y por tanto quedasen los tres descalificados.

Él suprimió una risita cuando sintió el intento asesino que irradiaba de Gaara y Neji. Era agradable saber que sus dotes para molestar a la gente no se habían oxidado desde sus días en la academia.

A pesar de todo, eso dejaba a dieciocho participantes en el examen, quince de los cuales eran de Konoha, lo cual Naruto pensó que estaba bastante bien. No pudo sino sonreír cuando el Hokage se dirigió hacia ellos desde una plataforma sobreelevada, rodeado por el grupo de jonins senseis.

Sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció pronto. Después de que el Hokage les felicitase por superar la segunda ronda, les explicó las razones porque las naciones Ninja hacían el examen colectivo y introdujo al tercer examinador, un tío que no paraba de toser llamado Gekkou Hayate. Entre tosidos, el tío de aspecto enfermizo les informó que había demasiada gente para la tercera parte del examen. De modo que habría una ronda preeliminaría de eliminación.

La mayor parte de la gente que rodeaba a Naruto hicieron comentarios acerca de esto, y pocos fueron favorables.

Tanto la ronda preliminar como el tercer examen serían combates de uno contra uno entre los examinados. Sin embargo los equipos quedaban disueltos hasta el final del examen, de modo que perder no descalificaba a tus compañeros de equipo. Naruto miró de forma cautelosa a los demás genins y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se encontraron con las miradas airadas de más de uno. Según lo que el examinador dijo a continuación, sólo aquellos que ganasen la ronda preliminar y luchasen públicamente en las finales tendrían la oportunidad de conseguir el status de chuunin.

Antes de comenzar, Hayate preguntó si había alguien que no pudiese continuar. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Kabuto levantó la mano, diciendo que estaba demasiado herido para pelear. Naruto no creía que se viese tan mal, pero el examinador simplemente asintió mientras el genin de plateados cabellos salía por la puerta por donde habían entrado el Hokage y los demás jonins.

"Muy bien, quedan diecisiete, por tanto habrán ocho combates," anunció Hayate. "Después de los ocho combates, quienquiera que no haya luchado tendrá un pase directo a la final. Estos encuentros serán escogidos al azar, de modo que todos tendréis las mismas posibilidades."

Tras eso, todos ellos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que les llevaron a un balcón donde se podía ver la zona de combate. La mayoría de los jonins senseis se les unieron ahí y los genins se reunieron en pequeños grupos.

"No me puedo creer que todos los novatos hayamos llegado hasta aquí, y que casi nadie más lo haya hecho," murmuró Naruto.

"Ciertamente, parece salirse de los límites de la probabilidad," añadió Shino. "Espero que nadie interprete esto como un signo de una conspiración."

"¿Para qué demonios querríamos hacer trampa?" Exigió Naruto, su voz había subido ligeramente de tono. "¿Si no estamos cualificados para hacer misiones de rango chuunin, entonces que ganan al convertirnos en chuunins?"

"Recuerda lo que ha dicho el Hokage: los exámenes a menudo sirven a fines políticos," interpuso Kurenai "y muestran la fuerza de cada aldea. Si los shinobis de una aldea parecen más fuertes frente a los forasteros, será más probable que los elijan para las misiones. Sin embargo, el Hokage no tolera tales tácticas. Las guerras entre aldeas ocultas han comenzado por menos que eso." La airada mirada que acompañó sus palabras dijo incluso más, de modo que Naruto se calló.

El marcador electrónico centelleó, y anunció el primer encuentro escogido al azar, Adakou Yoroi versus Akimichi Chouji.

El compañero de equipo de Kabuto era un hombre grande y musculoso, que llevaba gafas de sol y un pañuelo que le cubría el resto de la cara. A diferencia del amistoso genin de pelo plateado, Yoroi parecía tener muy malas pulgas. El joven gordinflón apenas llegaba a los hombros de su oponente. Justo cuando Hayate hizo que comenzase el combate, Yoroi asestó un golpe contra Chouji, con la mano brillando.

Chouji saltó hacia atrás con un apagado alarido, pero aún así la palma de la mano de aquel tío rozó el hombro de Chouji. El joven Akimichi se vio visiblemente decaído y tropezó hacia atrás con sus temblorosas piernas.

"No tienes ninguna defensa contra mi técnica," comentó Yoroi de forma despectiva mientras acechaba a Chouji. El chico retrocedió, viéndose como si quisiera salir corriendo.

Yoroi arrinconó a Chouji en una esquina y le asestó otro golpe. Chouji se lanzó hacia un lado, esquivando a duras penas el ataque. Frenéticamente se puso de pie, con los ojos clavados en su oponente.

"¿Querrías para de atrasar lo inevitable?" gruñó Yoroi. "¿O es que eres un cobarde además de un gordo?"

El repentino silencio fue ensordecedor – la única cosa que lo estropeo fue la única palabra que murmuró Shikamaru.

"Mierda."

La cara de Chouji se volvió roja. "¿Me has llamado… gordo?"

Yoroi hizo una pausa en su avance. En privado, Naruto no le culpó. Repentinamente hubo una sobreabundancia de intento asesino, justo donde no había estado hace diez segundos.

"Sí, lo he hecho," dijo bruscamente Yoroi, en un tono claramente beligerante. "¿Crees que puedes detenerme?" le preguntó, haciendo el gesto de 'ven aquí' con su brillante mano. "Voy a sacar todo el chakra de tu cuerpo en menos tiempo del que vaciarías una caja de bento… culo gordo."

Naruto se horrorizó.

Los ojos de Chouji parecieron llenarse de llamas. "¡Voy a aplastarte como a una uva!" gritó mientras saltaba hacia atrás. "_!Ninpou Baika no Jutsu!_"

La boca de Naruto se quedó abierta mientras el torso de Chouji se expandía varias veces su tamaño habitual, convirtiéndose en una esfera casi perfecta. Con un movimiento brusco, sus brazos y piernas se replegaron, siendo reemplazados por unos chorros de llamas de chakra azules. Chouji comenzó a rodar en el aire, suspendido por los chorros de fuego, hasta que tocó el suelo y comenzó a rodar hacia delante, mientras iba incrementando su velocidad.

El pasmado Yoroi miró fijamente como el Tanque de Carne Akimichi se dirigía hacia él. En el último segundo saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo, pero el rodante Chouji siguió acelerando. Yoroi se lanzó hacia un lado en el último momento, pero aún así Chouji consiguió golpearle, enviando a volar al genin de más edad.

Naruto decidió que el giro debía de hacer que ese golpe fuese más fuerte de lo que parecía, ya que Yoroi impactó con fuerza en el suelo y tambaleándose se puso de pie, apoyándose en su pierna derecha.

En su forma de Tanque de Carne, Chouji no tomaba muy bien las curvas, de modo que Yoroi tuvo tiempo para recuperarse. Para cuando el joven Akimichi dio la vuelta para hacer otra pasada, Yoroi ya tenía lista su técnica drenadora de chakra. Nuevamente se lanzó a un lado en el último segundo, arrastrando la mano a través del eje de rotación de Chouji. El Tanque de Carne se tambaleó mientras su rotación se descontrolaba, pero Chouji recuperó el control rápidamente y volvió a atacar de nuevo. Sin embargo, el drenaje de chakra parecía haber tenido algún efecto, porque el joven Akimichi no se estaba moviendo tan rápido como antes.

Yoroi probó de repetir el mismo truco, pero esta vez Chouji consiguió girar hacia su oponente, cuando este le esquivó. A Yoroi se le escapó un asustado alarido mientras Chouji le aplastaba contra el duro cemento. Él golpeó con su palma directamente contra el cuerpo de Chouji y el crujido de sus dedos, al doblarse hacia atrás mientras se rompían, fue escalofriante.

No hubo ni rastro de Yoroi cuando el jutsu de Chouji finalizó, haciendo que el joven Akimichi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre un quejoso bulto. Cuando el polvo aclaró, el cuerpo del genin mayor era visible en medio de los fragmentos de hormigón.

Después de mirar a Chouji, quien lentamente se estaba poniendo de pie mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, Hayate rápidamente le declaró como el ganador del primer encuentro y llamó a algunos médicos ninja. Chouji miró fijamente a su oponente, con los ojos completamente abiertos de puro horror, hasta que su sensei apareció a su lado y le guió hasta el balcón, hablándole en voz baja durante todo el trayecto.

Después de que se llevasen a Yoroi, el segundo combate fue anunciado. Tenten del Equipo Gai se enfrentaba a la chica del Equipo de Gaara, Temari. Justo después de que Hayate lo anunciase, Gai y Lee comenzaron a animar a Tenten a pleno pulmón. Naruto y su equipo se apartaron lentamente del dueto de mallas verdes para proteger sus tímpanos.

Naruto acabó al lado de Shikamaru, justo cuando Tenten comenzó su primer ataque, que sorprendentemente falló.

"Esto va a ser problemático," murmuró Shikamaru.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

"Esto ya se ha acabado," dijo Shikamaru y se giró hacia Chouji, quien acababa de hablar con Asuma, su sensei. El chico parecía un poco más calmado, pero su cara todavía estaba un poco verde.

"Si Shikamaru dice que se ha acabado, es que se ha acabado," le confirmó Chouji mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se giró para volver a mirar la pelea. Tenten hizo algo raro con un pergamino que le permitió lanzar una docena de armas al mismo tiempo, pero Temari las bloqueó todas al mover su abanico. A pesar de su falta de éxito, Naruto estuvo verdaderamente agradecido de que Tenten no hubiese empleado esa técnica con él y Lee durante sus sesiones de 'tiro al blanco'.

Naruto miró de reojo a Shikamaru, pero su expresión no había cambiado. Entonces se giró hacia Shino, quien parecía estar frunciendo el ceño. Naruto no estaba seguro de que se suponía que estaban viendo, pero dos de las personas más inteligentes que conocía no les gustaba este encuentro, de modo que comenzó a preocuparse por Tenten.

Tenten hizo subir las apuestas con su siguiente ataque, usando dos pergaminos simultáneamente para lanzar un número simplemente ridículo de objetos punzantes a la kunoichi de la Arena. Desafortunadamente no fue más efectivo que su ataque anterior – Temari simplemente movió su abanico y los hizo volar por el aire.

Entonces Tenten hizo algo con chakra, levantando de nuevo las armas y enviándolas contra su adversaria, como si de una mortal lluvia se tratase… sólo que esta vez la ráfaga de viento del abanico de Temari la golpeó de lleno, enviándola por los aires.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Tenten se especializaba en ataques a larga distancia, pero era casi imposible que le diese a Temari, por culpa de su abanico. Este era el peor emparejamiento que le podía tocar a Tenten. ¿Era eso por lo que estaban preocupados Shikamaru y Shino?

La lucha acabó cuando finalmente Temari atacó con su abanico, creando un inmenso tornado que arrastró a Tenten por los aires y la dejó inconsciente con un viento impregnado de chakra.

Mientras Naruto miraba como Hayate declaraba ganadora a Temari, se dio cuenta de una cosa sobre esa prueba. Hechas o no al azar, estas luchas uno contra uno podían fácilmente enfrentar a alguien contra un oponente con el que no se tuviesen las técnicas a las tácticas para luchar correctamente. Cuando se luchaba como equipo, cada miembro buscaba de forma instintiva el oponente contra el que lo pudiese hacer mejor. Por ejemplo, alguien que probase de usar el Taijutsu para defenderse contra una Hyuuga como Hinata era como pedir un rápido viaje al hospital. Del mismo modo, alguien sin ataques de área no haría un buen papel contra los insectos de Shino.

Pero los shinobis no siempre pelean en grupo, y no siempre se tiene el lujo de elegir a tu oponente. Forzarles a luchar contra alguien cuyas habilidades les daban ventaja ante sus tácticas habituales, les hacía aprender a adaptarse sobre el terreno – o aprender a perder con elegancia. Por supuesto, en una misión real, era fácil reemplazar la palabra "perder" por "morir."

Esos solemnes y serios pensamientos le hicieron sentirse más intranquilo cuando se anunció el siguiente combate: "Aburame Shino versus Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. Él no tenía que preocuparse mucho por su compañero de equipo. Aunque ganase, Kiba no haría nada que hiriese permanentemente a su antiguo compañero de clase. Kiba podía ser bocazas y fanfarrón, pero no era cruel o despiadado.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a su silencioso amigo, mientras pasó delante de él. La experiencia adquirida en sus combates de entrenamiento le decía que a Shino, en particular, no le gustaba perder.

Cuando ambos contrincantes se miraron frente a frente, delante de Hayate, Kiba asintió y sonrió con satisfacción. "No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil por lo que pasó en el bosque," dijo, inclinando su mandíbula de forma beligerante.

"Por mi no te contengas," respondió calmadamente Shino, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Cuando Hayate dio la señal de comenzar, Kiba se puso de cuclillas y con sus manos comenzó a formar sellos. " ¡Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu!" gruñó mientras se ponía a cuatro patas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par mientras el cuerpo de Kiba era rodeado por una ligera neblina de chakra y sus uñas crecían hasta convertirse en afiladas garras.

Shino se colocó en una postura de combate, en la que apoyaba la mayor parte de su peso en la pierna trasera. Los mangos de sus kamas salieron de sus mangas hasta sus expectantes manos, pero él no desplegó inmediatamente las hojas.

"¡Vamos allá!" gritó Kiba y cargó hacia delante a una velocidad demencial.

Los pies de Shino no se movieron, pero su torso se giró mientras su mano izquierda se lanzaba hacia delante. Hubo un sonoro ruido metálico y Kiba salió despedido hacia atrás, su protector de la frente dio media vuelta alrededor de su cabeza.

"Creía que eras más rápido," observó Shino con el mismo tono de voz que se podría emplear para discutir sobre el tiempo. Él giró una vez la kama en su mano antes de ponerse en posición de guardia. Con las hojas todavía dentro, parecía más bien un bastón. Un grueso bastón recubierto con una capucha metálica a cada extremo.

Kiba gruñó algo que Naruto estuvo aliviado de que no se pudiese oír desde el balcón. Habían ciertas palabras y expresiones que Kurenai-sensei le había informado que no eran muy apropiadas para alguien de su edad. Kiba sacó algo de su bolsa de equipamiento y lo lanzó a los pies de Shino.

El compañero de equipo de Naruto fue rodeado por unas espesas nubes de humo negro. Kiba se internó en la nube de humo, mientras que Akamaru la rodeaba con recelo. Hubo diversos ruidos sordos antes de que Kiba saliese finalmente de la nube, con su mano presionada sobre la mandíbula.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Shino todavía estaba de pie sobre el mismo sito, en la misma postura. No dijo ni una sola palabra, lo cual pareció cabrear aún más a su oponente.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Kiba sacó una píldora de su bolsa y se la lanzó a Akamaru. El cachorro se la tragó y entonces gruñó ferozmente mientras su pelaje cambiaba de color blanco a marrón rojizo. Kiba también se tragó una píldora y entonces se puso de cuclillas. Akamaru saltó sobre la espalda de su maestro mientras Kiba gruñía "¡Gijyuu Ninpou: Jyuujin Bunshin!"

Hubo una explosión de humo, y cuando aclaró Naruto pudo ver a dos Kibas de aspecto feroz mirando airadamente a Shino. Era imposible decir cuál era Kiba y cuál era Akamaru.

"Sabes, cuando hacemos combates de entrenamiento Naruto crea mucho más que dos clones," observó Shino en un tono de voz neutral.

Eso pareció cabrearles incluso más y ambos se lanzaron contra Shino, extendiendo las cortas garras que habían reemplazado a sus uñas.

Esta vez, Shino se movió, pivotando suavemente a un lado, quedando fuera del alcance de uno de los Kibas. El otro extendió su garra hacia el Aburame, pero Shino trajo su kama con una velocidad sorprendente y le golpeó en el codo con un sonoro golpe.

El Kiba que había sido golpeado aulló y dio un salto mortal en el aire. Una de sus piernas se lanzó hacia la cabeza de Shino, forzando al Aburame a agacharse. El otro Kiba pivotó y saltó hacia Shino. El Aburame esquivó la embestida, pero una parte de la manga de su chaqueta se quedó atrás.

Naruto estaba impresionado por lo bien que el clon animal se coordinaba con el original, mientras hacían turnos para atacar a Shino. Su compañero de equipo siempre conseguía evitar o redirigir los ataques, pero siempre le iba de un pelo.

Finalmente, cuando Shino se vio forzado a saltar hacia atrás, tras un golpe coordinado, uno de los Kibas gritó "¡Gatsuuga!" y ambos Kibas comenzaron a girar tan rápidamente que parecían unas espirales grises cuando cargaron contra Shino, lanzándolo por los aires mientras más rasgones aparecían en su chaqueta.

Ambos Kibas aterrizaron de cuclillas, apoyados sobre sus uñas y los metatarsos de los pies. Shino giró mientras caía y apenas pudo aterrizar de pie.

Pero aún así mantuvo sus armas firmemente cogidas. Hubo un sonoro clic mientras las hojas salían de los mangos y se colocaban en su sitio. Naruto no necesitó ver a través de las gafas de sol para saber que su amigo se estaba poniendo serio.

Ambos Kibas se lanzaron en el aire con otro grito de "¡Gatsuuga!" mientras la Técnica del Doble Colmillo les enviaba volando hasta donde estaba Shino.

Naruto apenas se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se estaban clavando en la verja.

Hubo una nube de polvo cuando ambas espirales se lanzaron contra el suelo, oscureciendo totalmente a los combatientes. Naruto puso una mueca de horror cuando una de las kamas de Shino salió volando de la nube de polvo, aparentemente arrancada de su mano. Giró por el aire hasta que se clavó en una pared cercana al balcón. Los ojos de Naruto vieron la húmeda mancha de sangre que recorría el filo de la hoja.

Tras un leve traspié, Kiba salió de la nube mientras el polvo se disipaba, tosiendo fuertemente. Shino se levantó forzosamente del suelo de la arena, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho, mientras todavía sostenía el otro kama con la otra mano. Más lejos, Naruto pudo ver al otro Kiba, tendido en el suelo con un corte dentado que había rasgado una manga de su chaqueta – la cual se estaba empapando de sangre bastante rápidamente.

El Kiba herido dejó escapar un quejido y con una leve explosión volvió a convertirse en Akamaru, con una pata delantera sangrando. El perro Ninja se apartó de Shino, sosteniendo cuidadosamente en el aire su extremidad herida, de modo que no tocase al suelo.

"¡Bastardo!" gruñó Kiba "¡Has herido a Akamaru!" él se lanzó hacia el herido Aburame, su cara estaba marcada por la furia. Pero tras dar tres pasos, tropezó, y entonces cayó sobre una rodilla. Con una expresión de sorpresa, cayó al suelo sobre su cara.

Hayate contempló atentamente a Kiba, entonces miró a Shino.

"Su chakra ha quedado agotado," explicó Shino. Una línea de insectos kikais salió de la chaqueta de Kiba y se dirigieron hacia su anfitrión. Otro grupo salió del pelaje de Akamaru mientras el perrito doblaba sus patas traseras y se sentaba. Lentamente se curvó en el suelo, moviendo lentamente su cabeza para lamer la herida de su pata.

Hayate tragó saliva con fuerza y entonces tosió "Vencedor, Aburame Shino."

Unos médicos Ninja que llevaban una camilla se acercaron y subieron en ella a Kiba. Otro se aproximó a Shino, pero el chico simplemente señaló al abatido perro. Con algo de desgana, el médico cogió al adormilado can y Shino les siguió hacia la salida de la arena.

Naruto miró atentamente como su compañero de equipo abandonaba la zona de combate, haciendo una pausa sólo cuando el siguiente combate fue anunciado. Naruto se estaba preguntando si Shino estaba realmente bien y en verdad pasó por alto el comunicado. Él levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró y pudo ver los nombres: "Nara Shikamaru versus Tsurugi Misumi."

Por supuesto, el disgustado suspiro que provenía de su antiguo compañero de clase debería de haber dado a Naruto alguna pista de que Shikamaru había sido llamado. El genin Nara se veía menos entusiasmado por el combate que Chouji, incluso menos que Ino. Ni siquiera se comenzó a mover hasta que su jonin sensei, Asuma, puso su mano sobre el hombro del genin de expresión molesta.

El último de los compañeros de equipo de Kabuto, vestía de morado y tenía unas gafas claras que acompañaban a su extraño velo. Sin embargo su uniforme dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, vestidos únicamente por una camisa blanca de manga corta. Eso y los largos guantes en sus manos sugerían que podía ser un luchador con alguna variedad de ataque a corta distancia.

El genin mayor parecía algo más ansioso para luchar, y se burló de Shikamaru mientras este se acercaba. "No cras que te lo voy a poner fácil sólo porque seas un mocoso malcriado."

Shikamaru caminó con paso lento y pesado hasta su lugar, frente a Hayate, finalmente levantó los ojos para mirar a su oponente. "No creía que pudiese existir nadie que fuese tan molesto como Ino," dijo, arrastrando cada palabra.

"¡Ey!" gritó Ino, amenazándole con el puño. Pero nadie le prestó mucha atención. Sus discusiones en la Academia eran tan predecibles como el comportamiento del club de fans de Sasuke.

"Una vez que te atrape," le avisó el genin mayor "esta lucha se habrá terminado. ¡Deberías de mostrar más respeto a tus mayores!"

"Ya, ya," suspiró Shikamaru, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Ahora suenas como mi padre."

Evidentemente Hayate decidió iniciar el combate antes de que empezase sin él. "¡Comenzad!" les ordenó.

Misumi cargó hacia delante inmediatamente y lanzó una combinación de taijutsu que fluyó en un movimiento de presa. Naruto pestañeó y se frotó los ojos. "Fluyó" era la palabra correcta.

Los brazos del genin mayor, y luego sus piernas se retorcieron alrededor de Shikamaru de una forma extraña, como si estuviesen hechos de goma.

En un instante, tenía a Shikamaru envuelto, dejó sus piernas en el mismo sitio y ancló fijamente sus manos en el torso de Shikamaru. "Puedo controlar mis articulaciones y usar chakra para mover mi cuerpo a voluntad. Puedo estrangularte o simplemente romperte los huesos hasta que abandones."

Naruto tragó saliva. Ése era un estilo de lucha verdaderamente, verdaderamente espeluznante. A menos que te estuvieses enfrentando a una chica… él tragó saliva de nuevo y se sonrojó. No, aun así seguía siendo asqueroso. ¿Cómo podían haber crecido en Konoha un tío tan raro como ése y su compañero drenador de chakra? Como mínimo Kabuto parecía bastante normal.

"Eso es interesante," gruñó Shikamaru. "Y informativo," añadió mientras los músculos de su cuello se torcían ante el brazo que le rodeaba. "Para devolverte el favor, me veo en la obligación de recordarte las decisiones del último consejo de la aldea."

Naruto frunció el ceño, al igual que aquel tío raro, y casi todos los demás que estaban allí.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" preguntó Misumi, haciendo una pausa, pero sin aflojar en absoluto su presa.

"Recortaron los fondos para el hospital," contestó Shikamaru en un tono aburrido.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" exigió Misumi, enfadándose de nuevo.

Shikamaru gruñó mientras las extremidades de aquel individuo parecían estrecharle incluso más. "Sin ese dinero, no han sido capaces de almacenar alguno de los más caros antivenenos… como el veneno del Rey Escorpión del País del Viento que hay en el kunai que sostengo contra tu brazo."

Hubo un repentino y sonoro ruido mientras Misumi se apartaba de su presa, con sus extremidades volando en todas direcciones. Él aterrizó en una torpe postura mientras sus articulaciones se realineaban. Miró fijamente a Shikamaru, quien estaba delante de él con las manos vacías. "¡Pequeño mentiroso!" le acusó.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros mientras su mano se acercaba a su bolsa. "Me he tirado un farol, pero estos son de verdad," dijo mientras lanzaba un par de shurikens a la cabeza de Misumi. Se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido cuando Misumi estiró su cuello hacia arriba, haciendo que los shurikens fallasen completamente.

"¡Has fallado, chico!" dijo sarcásticamente Misumi, en ese momento su voz sonaba de una forma verdaderamente extraña.

"Nunca tuve la intención de darte. _¡Kagemane no Jutsu!_" la sombra de Shikamaru se estiró por el suelo, fundiéndose con la sombra de Misumi. Cuando hicieron contacto, el cuerpo de Misumi se quedó paralizado. Shikamaru movió sus brazos desde una posición defensiva hasta dejarlos caer a ambos lados. Cuando hizo eso, los brazos de Misumi también se movieron, imitando perfectamente los movimientos del novato.

Entonces Shikamaru inhaló profundamente y dobló la cintura hacia adelante. El fibroso Misumi se dobló casi por la mitad, con su cabeza mirando a sus rodillas. Con su desarticulado cuello estirándose, debido a la velocidad del movimiento, la frente de Misumi golpeó en el suelo con un sonoro crujido, que provocó que Naruto hiciese una mueca de horror.

Justo cuando eso ocurrió, Shikamaru se enderezó y se dobló hacia atrás de un movimiento. Arqueó su espalda, y las palmas del genin tocaron el suelo justo como uno de los ejercicios de flexibilidad que Iruka-sensei les había enseñado en la Academia. La nuca del aturdido Misumi golpeó el suelo con un crujido incluso más sonoro.

"Liberación," dijo Shikamaru, todavía doblado hacia atrás. El segundo después de que su sombra se despegase de la de Misumi, el genin mayor se colapsó en el suelo como si fuese una bolsa de basura.

Con un gruñido Shikamaru se despegó del suelo y se enderezó, desperezándose mientras lo hacía. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el vago número uno de su clase ni siquiera se había movido del punto de inicio.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja ante Hayate, moviendo la cabeza hacia su inconsciente oponente. Hayate pestañeó dos veces. "Ganador, Nara Shikamaru," anunció con un vergonzoso tosido.

Todo el mundo miró fijamente a Shikamaru mientras volvía, con los hombros encorvados, por las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta de observación. Incluso su propio equipo estuvo en silencio mientras Shikamaru se volvió a colocar en su sitio, apoyando los codos sobre la verja mientras suspiraba de aburrimiento.

"Has estado… verdaderamente bien, Shika…" dijo Ino, con los ojos muy abiertos. "No eres tan guay como Sasuke-kun, pero no lo has hecho nada mal."

"Que problemático," murmuró Shikamaru. Tras decir eso, Chouji le ofreció una bolsa de patatas fritas, pero Shikamaru simplemente hizo que no con la cabeza.

A los médicos ninja les llevó algo de rato, poner a Misumi dentro de la camilla. A Naruto le pareció que estaban algo reacios a tocar su elástico cuello, haciendo que fuese difícil que su cabeza permaneciese dentro de la camilla y que no cayese al suelo, finalmente consiguieron sacarle de allí y Hayate pidió que se mostrase el siguiente combate.

Naruto sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la nuca cuando la siguiente selección fue mostrada. "Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji." Él se giró hacia su compañera de equipo, quien estaba más pálida de lo habitual.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban algo abiertos, pero en su boca se dibujó una determinada expresión cuando él la miró. Una extraña sensación le impulso a decirle algo antes de que se marchase. "Puedes hacerlo, Hinata," dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se detuvo, con un pie alzado para dar el primer paso. Ella asintió y su rostro tomó una expresión aún más determinada.

Naruto la vio bajar las escaleras hasta el campo de batalla, sintiendo como si hubiese algo que debería de estar haciendo. Pero él no sabía que era. Miró de reojo a Kurenai-sensei, y aunque ella no dijo nada, se podía ver por sus expresiones que tampoco estaba contenta con ese emparejamiento.

Una voz, proveniente de la dirección opuesta hizo que Naruto se sobresaltase. "Esto es lo más desafortunado posible."

Naruto se giró, sorprendido de ver como Shino se les volvía a unir, con su brazo atado en un cabestrillo. Naruto simplemente asintió, recordando como Neji había ido contra el bunshin que se había transformado para parecerse a Hinata.

Mientras que la postura de Hinata solamente podía definirse como decidida mientras se dirigió al centro de la pista, Neji pareció casi indiferente. Hinata se colocó en una posición básica de Jyuuken cuando Hayate les ordenó que comenzasen, pero Neji simplemente se quedó de pie, mirándola enfurecidamente.

"No puedes ganar, y lo sabes," dijo el Hyuuga en un tono flemático. "Nunca me has derrotado en un combate de entrenamiento; no tienes la capacidad física o mental para desafiarme. Si te rindes ahora, no me veré obligado a herir a un miembro de la familia principal y podrás volver a tu carrera, como una mediocre kunoichi."

A Naruto le llevó un momento darse cuenta que, el chirrido que estaba escuchando eran sus propios molares.

Sorprendentemente, Hinata no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras, a parte de juntar levemente sus cejas. "He trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, primo, y me niego a defraudar a mi sensei o a mí equipo."

Neji la miró fijamente durante un momento, y Naruto se preguntó si verdaderamente estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Hinata. Ella no se parecía en nada a la exhausta chiquita que Naruto había visto tras la mañana del 'entrenamiento especial' familiar. Al siguiente instante el genio de los Hyuuga desapareció de la vista mientras se disponía a atacar.

Hinata bloqueó suavemente y contraatacó y los dos practicantes de Jyuuken comenzaron una elaborada danza, interrumpida por repentinos estallidos de chakra mientras lanzaban golpes destinados a triturar sus órganos internos. Los ojos de Naruto apenas podían seguir sus movimientos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado entrenado con Hinata. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que quienes practicaban el Jyuuken eran expertos en luchar los unos contra los otros, de la misma forma que quienes practicaban otros estilos de taijutsu, debido a la peculiar forma en que sus movimientos parecían entrelazarse.

La segunda y más escalofriante comprensión, fue que Neji era más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Hinata le estaba manteniendo a raya, pero Naruto temía que ella estuviese a un paso del desastre. Él podía sentir los estallidos de chakra desde donde estaba, y no se parecían a las débiles ráfagas que Hinata usaba cuando entrenaba con él. Esos golpes podrían paralizar su brazo durante un corto periodo de tiempo, que podría ser aún más corto si se malgastaba el chakra.

Esos golpes parecían tener la intención de lisiar, o si no de matar.

Aún así, Hinata resistía los ataques de su primo, y sus contragolpes a veces ponían a Neji a la defensiva. Naruto quería animarla, pero al mismo tiempo temía que la pudiese distraer en un momento crucial.

Mientras continuaba mirando el combate, algo comenzó a preocuparle. El chakra que seguía a los golpes de Hinata comenzó a flaquear. Era casi como si estuviese agotando sus reservas, pero él sabía, gracias a sus sesiones de entrenamiento que ella tenía mucho más chakra del que había utilizado hasta el momento. Naruto se preguntó si Hinata estaba intentando engañar a Neji para que se confiase en exceso, mientras ella se preparaba para un gran golpe.

Quizás Shino no era el shinobi más furtivo del Equipo Ocho.

Finalmente, ocurrió. Hinata se agachó bajo el golpe que Neji había dirigido hacia su cara, en lugar de bloquearlo. En vez de hacer que las cuencas de los ojos de Hinata explotasen, el joven Hyuuga acabó con Hinata bien dentro de su guardia y el golpe de su palma le dio firmemente en el estómago.

Ella saltó hacia atrás mientras Neji gruñía y aún mantenía la guardia.

Pero el Hyuuga simplemente la miró. Y entonces sonrió. "Has perdido," dijo él.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras su Byakugan parecía desactivarse por su cuenta y Naruto se dio cuenta como ella flexionaba su mano y se rascaba el antebrazo. Tras las palabras de su primo, ella se levantó la manga de su chaqueta y Naruto vio como su brazo estaba salpicado de pequeñas quemaduras de chakra, que correspondían a los sitios donde Naruto sabía que habían puntos Tenketsu. No era como si él mismo no hubiese recibido algunos, de tanto en cuanto. "Maldita sea," murmuró para sí mismo. Para que Neji fuese capaz de hacer eso, _durante una lucha como esa_, era bastante impresionante. También explicaba porque Hinata ya no podía enfocar su chakra en los brazos.

Los ojos de Hinata parpadearon hacia el balcón de observación, y por un instante a Naruto le pareció que ella le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Entonces ella se giró hacia su primo y su mirada se endureció. Su Byakugan se activó de nuevo, pero Naruto no recordó que esta vez hubiese realizado los sellos. ¿Lo habría conseguido sin activar los sellos?

"Soy una shinobi de la Hoja, Neji-nii-san," dijo ella, "y una Hyuuga. Yo. No. Voy. A. Abandonar." Tras eso, ella saltó hacia atrás, mientras lanzaba una andanada de shurikens.

Neji esquivó la ráfaga con una velocidad que hizo que Naruto se sintiese aún más ansioso. "¡Has escogido un mal momento para descubrir tu orgullo!" dijo Neji con una fría voz mientras se acercaba.

Hinata evadió un golpe dirigido a su pecho, al dejarse caer en el suelo y lanzar una patada en barrido que tiró a Neji hacia el suelo. Neji simplemente saltó hacia atrás, tocando el suelo con los pies y volviendo a la carga en un solo movimiento.

Hinata dio una voltereta hacia atrás y chocó sus dos muñecas en un movimiento que ella y Naruto habían practicado muchas veces. Ella se giró, con las palmas hacia fuera, pero cuando cada brazo se movió en la dirección que estaba Neji, ella hizo descender su mano y las abrazaderas de los pesos salieron volando de sus muñecas. Neji se agachó, evitando la primera, pero la segunda la golpeó en una sien, con una fuerza sorprendente.

El genio de los Hyuuga tropezó hacia atrás, con un corte abierto al lado de uno de sus ojos, mientras Hinata soltaba los pesos de sus piernas y también se los lanzaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de su práctica, Naruto sabía que ninguno de ellos era muy certero arrojando los pesos de las piernas, de modo que Neji los esquivó fácilmente.

"Veo que has decidido recurrir a trucos para compensar tu falta de habilidad," dijo Neji de forma sarcástica. "Pero eso no te ayudará. Naciste siendo un fracaso y morirás siendo un fracaso, una mancha en el honor de la familia _principal_"

Hinata no respondió verbalmente, simplemente se colocó en una postura Goken. Naruto sabía que ella no era tan hábil con el estilo de lucha que recientemente Gai-sensei le estaba enseñando, pero con los brazos en ese estado… su Jyuuken no le era de ninguna utilidad.

La cara de Neji comenzó a perder su inalterable máscara mientras se dirigía hacia ella, lanzando una serie de ataques cegadoramente rápidos.

Pero sin los pesos, Hinata se movía tan rápido que apenas se podía verla, haciendo que parte del público se quedase boquiabierto, mientras Lee comenzó a animarla en voz muy baja. Naruto reconoció varias de las evasiones como las que _él _había usado al entrenar con _ella_. "¡Vamos Hinata!" rugió Naruto, haciendo que todo el mundo se sobresaltase. "¡Patéale el culo!"

Naruto sintió como una mano le cogía del hombro y rápidamente murmuró, "Lo siento sensei."

La expresión de Neji se volvía mucho más frustrada mientras Hinata continuaba esquivando sus golpes Jyuuken. Ella improvisó varios ataques por diferentes ejes, haciendo que Neji tuviese que proteger sus piernas y distrayéndolo de predecir el siguiente golpe. Naruto comenzó a tener esperanzas de que ella fuera a triunfar. Hinata consiguió conectar unos cuantos golpes, pero su margen de error era tan escaso…

Finalmente, ocurrió. Aparentemente Neji le _permitió _conectar un puñetazo a sus costillas, sin ni siquiera intentar bloquearlo, usando ese instante parta lanzar un golpe Jyuuken que clavó en el costado izquierdo de la espalda de Hinata, justo por debajo del omoplato.

Neji se tiró hacia atrás, colocando una mano sobre su costado, donde su costilla estaba magullada, o si no fracturada. Pero Hinata cayó sobre una rodilla y tosió, derramando sangre frente a donde se había arrodillado, lentamente se derrumbó a un lado, cayendo boca abajo.

"Demasiado para tus trucos," dijo Neji con un tono desdeñoso mientras se giraba, en ese instante Naruto hubiese acabado gustosamente con la vida de aquel engreído.

"Parece que este combate ha terminado," dijo Hayate en una voz que sonaba ligeramente arrepentida.

"N-no…" la voz era débil, pero indudablemente venía de donde Hinata estaba tumbada.

Neji se giró hacia su prima, su expresión era una mezcla de frustración, enojo y algo más que Naruto no fue capaz de identificar.

Hinata se esforzó dolorosamente por ponerse de pie. "Esto todavía no se ha terminado, no pienso abandonar." Dijo con sus ojos fijos en su primo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una de las experiencias más dolorosas y frustrantes en la vida de Naruto. Hinata apenas podía mantener su postura de Goken mientras Neji se dirigía hacia ella. El puño de Neji salió despedido y golpeó la mandíbula de Hinata, enviándola al suelo.

Y entonces ella se volvió a levantar.

Neji le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Hinata se doblase y cayese al suelo. Él ya no se molestaba en usar el Jyuuken. El daño que Hinata había recibido apenas le permitía estar de pie, y aún menos luchar.

Pero aún así continuó levantándose.

"¿Por qué te vuelves a levantar?" le exigió finalmente Neji "¿Quieres morir? ¿Crees que eso te redimirá de ser una fracasada?"

Hinata lentamente levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la airada mirada de Neji.

"Fuiste destinada a ser el fracaso de los Hyuuga desde el día en que naciste," dijo repentinamente Neji "Lo he visto con mis propios ojos desde el primer día en que te vi. Maldices tu propia impotencia y te culpas a ti misma. Pero todos sabemos la verdad, y no has cambiado nada. Ése es tu destino, acéptalo y detén esta estupidez."

"Te equivocas, Neji-nii-san," dijo Hinata entre entrecortadas exhalaciones. Ella hizo una pausa para toser un poco más de sangre. Se limpió la boca y apoyó la cabeza sobre un hombro, mirando a través de su primo. "Puedo ver que tú te sientes peor que yo. Te odias a ti mismo incluso más de lo que me odias a mí."

Neji dejó escapar un ahogado grito de rabia, mientras los ojos de Hinata se ponían en blanco y su cabeza y piernas comenzaban a fallarle. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Hayate gritó a Neji para que se detuviese. Hubo una repentina ráfaga de aire y Naruto se dio cuenta, de forma vaga e imprecisa, que Kurenai-sensei se había lanzado desde el balcón.

Pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la forma de su amiga y compañera de equipo que caía lentamente, mientras una muerte segura se aproximaba. Naruto apenas se dio cuenta de cuando sus dedos acabaron de formar unos sellos, pero repentinamente él estaba allí – medio ensordecido por una atronadora explosión, mientras apretaba sus dientes debido a la punzada de dolor que parecía habérsele clavado en el tórax.

Naruto se tiró hacia atrás, agarrándose el pecho. Parecía que Hayate no había podido reaccionar a tiempo, pero Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi y Gai-sensei tenían firmemente cogido a Neji, cuya palma todavía brillaba debido al chakra que acababa de golpear a Naruto. El llamado genio estaba protestando amargamente sobre el favoritismo que se mostraba a la familia principal, pero Naruto le ignoró.

En el balcón, justo donde Naruto había estado. Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, Shino la cogió, evitando que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo, pero aun así estaba inconsciente. La sangre le salía en forma de burbujas por la comisura de la boca. "¡Médicos! ¡Ahora!" _gritó _Shino en una voz que hizo que todos los presentes se sobresaltasen.

El pecho de Naruto le dolía a horrores, pero él se enderezó lo suficiente como para ir cojeando hasta las escaleras, siguiendo a los afanosos médicos. Él se detuvo cuando Kurenai-sensei le cogió del hombro.

"No te metas en su camino," le dijo en voz baja, los ojos de su maestra estaban pegados en Shino mientras este sostenía la cabeza de Hinata y ayudaba a los médicos ninja a ponerla sobre la camilla.

Naruto asintió, enderezándose lentamente y limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla. Él vio como los médicos bajaban la camilla a gran velocidad. La prisa con la que se movían le heló la sangre. Las heridas de Hinata probablemente eran tan serias como parecían. Mientras pasaron a su lado, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la cara de su amiga. Su piel se había vuelto tan blanca como la nieve y la respiración de su pecho apenas era perceptible.

Naruto sintió un repentino estallido de instinto asesino justo detrás de él, aparentemente coincidiendo con la voz de Gai. Él se giró. La cara de Neji era una frígida máscara de furia mientras era reprendido por su jonin-sensei, y repentinamente Naruto no quiso hacer otra cosa, a parte de desgarrar la garganta de ese bastardo con sus propios dientes. La luz en la arena pareció tomar un tono rojizo, mientras las uñas de Naruto se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos, derramando sangre. Naruto estaba levemente consciente de las miradas que provenían de Kakashi y también de Gai, pero fueron las palabras de Kurenai-sensei lo que le tranquilizaron.

"Cálmate y seguiremos a Hinata hasta la enfermería," le susurró al oído.

Naruto dio la vuelta y se fue tras los médicos ninjas, ignorando la sangre que goteaba de sus puños.

OoOoO

Shino miró como el resto de su equipo se marchaba. A pesar de que hubiese preferido seguirles, eso no hubiese servido a ningún propósito lógico. Además, todavía habían, presentes en la habitación, diversos shinobis que poseían capacidades desconocidas. La mejor forma de servir a su equipo era permanecer allí y hacer cuidadosas observaciones. Él ya se había cualificado para la siguiente prueba, y albergaba pocas dudas de que Naruto también lo conseguiría, de modo que cualquier información que pudiese deducir podría pobrar de ser vital.

Pero eso no significaba que le gustase hacerlo.

Maito Gai había hecho que Neji abandonase la habitación, lo cual era algo afortunado. Había varias personas presentes que no apreciaban sus acciones, y la franqueza requería que admitiese que él era uno de ellos. No les haría ningún bien que comenzasen los siguientes combates antes de que concluyesen los preliminares, ya que Shino dudaba que tal impaciencia fuese apreciada por los examinadores.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Rock Lee y Tenten le estaban mirando muy fijamente. Bajando la mirada, Shino se dio cuenta de que había una fina línea de sangre que atravesaba su chaqueta. Sangre de Hinata. Él volvió a alzar la mirada.

"¿Qué variedad de flores sería adecuada?" preguntó Shino, en el más calmado y flemático tono de voz que pudo usar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tenten, frotándose un moratón en el lado de su cabeza, que había recibido durante su derrota a manos de Temari. A favor de ellos, se veía que ambos estaban claramente molestos por el desenlace del último encuentro, pero aun así Shino tenía algo que decir.

"Para el funeral de vuestro compañero de equipo," les aclaró.

Lee palideció.

OoOoO

Naruto la acompañó tanto tiempo como pudo, pero repentinamente los médicos comenzaron a gritar y llevaron la camilla de Hinata hasta un par de puertas batientes donde ponía 'Sólo Personal Autorizado'.

Kurenai-sensei le cogió de nuevo del hombro, parándole en seco. "Sólo les molestaríamos," murmuró antes de girarse hacia uno de los guardas.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, respiró profundamente varias veces y resistió la necesidad de saltar entre las puertas de alguna manera. Sus palmas le dolían un poco, pero a parte de la sangre reseca en sus manos, no le quedaba ninguna marca y sentía que su pecho estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Se sentía increíblemente culpable, como si le hubiese fallado a alguien, pero no podía ver que era lo que tenía que haber hecho diferente. ¿Haberle dicho a Hinata que le patease el culo a Neji, había hecho que ella quisiese continuar, incluso cuando ya no podía más? ¿Había sido un error darle ánimos? ¿El Kawarimi no Jutsu la había herido, o era más importante que Neji no la golpease de nuevo?

Neji. Hyuuga Neji. ¡El propio primo de Hinata había probado de matarla! ¿Estaba furioso por algo que tenía que ver con su clan? ¿Qué demonios era eso de la familia principal? ¿Cómo demonios podía culparla de eso? No era como si ella estuviese al cargo de esa cutre familia. ¿Se estaba desahogando con ella por qué podía?

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. Verdaderamente no le importaba que ese loco tuviese una vendetta contra Hinata. Lo que sabía seguro era que iba a golpear a ese bastardo como si fuese un tambor y haría que le sangrase hasta el pelo. Nadie hería a sus amigos, especialmente a Hinata.

Naruto levantó la mirada, pestañeando. ¿De donde había salido ese pensamiento?

Él sintió una mano en su codo y se dio la vuelta. Kurenai-sensei ni siquiera pestañeó, pero comenzó a hablar justo cuando captó su atención. "Naruto, me voy a quedar aquí, junto a Hinata, pero necesito que vuelvas al auditorio."

Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero ella le cortó antes de que pudiese hablar.

"Sé que quieres quedarte aquí, pero todavía no has tenido el combate preliminar. Si te quedas aquí, acabarán descalificándote," le recordó.

"Eso no importa," dijo Naruto en un tono testarudo.

"No tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarte a Neji si no avanzas," le recordó Kurenai. "Probablemente él dirá que te quedaste aquí para que te descalificaran porque tenías miedo de enfrentarte a él."

Naruto tuvo que recordarse que su sensei era muy lista. Era muy hábil haciendo que la gente bailase a su son cuando ella quería. Él dejó escapara un suspiro que sonó más bien a un gruñido.

Kurenai también suspiró. "De acuerdo, Naruto. ¿Qué crees que pensará Hinata si tú te quedas aquí porque ella está herida?"

No se requería pensar mucho para poder imaginárselo. "Ella pensará que ha sido culpa suya que me descalificasen," dijo en un tono resignado.

"Correcto Naruto," le contestó Kurenai "y eso no es algo que ella necesite pensar mientras se esté recuperando. La enfermera dice que la han traído aquí justo a tiempo, y que necesitan tratarla a fondo antes de que recupere la consciencia. Sé que tanto tú como Shino quisierais estar aquí cuando despierte, de modo que gana rápidamente a quien te toque luchar."

Naruto asintió. "¡Sí, sensei!" dijo con una voz tan fuerte, que se ganó una mirada airada por parte del guarda antes de regresar al vestíbulo.

OoOoO

Naruto entró en el auditorio justo a tiempo de ver como ayudaban a Ino y a Sakura a salir fuera de la pista. Ambas parecían bastante desmejoradas y Naruto se preguntó quien habría ganado. Se dirigió lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia la posición de Shino, sin levantar demasiado la atención.

"Ahora mismo está en el quirófano," dijo Naruto como respuesta a la pregunta nunca dicha. "Kurenai-sensei cree que estará bien, la trajeron justo a tiempo y no se despertará durante un buen rato."

Shino asintió y su postura pareció relajarse un poco – aunque eso podría haber sido únicamente la imaginación de Naruto. "Solamente te has perdido un enfrentamiento," dijo Shino, asintiendo hacia las magulladas kunoichis, "Doble eliminación por K.O. técnico," añadió finalmente.

Naruto pestañeó. Preguntándose como demonios lo habrían conseguido. Pero su atención se desvió al ver en la pantalla los nombres del siguiente combate. "Uchiha Sasuke versus Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto miró fugazmente a Sasuke, quien simplemente sonrió con satisfacción ante su mirada. Naruto frunció el ceño. El Uchiha se estaba tocando el hombro donde Naruto recordaba que estaba aquel sello maldito. Kurenai le aseguró que ya se habían tomado medidas al respecto, pero él tenía sus dudas.

Rápidamente, Naruto se arrodilló al lado de Shino, ajustándose las sandalias. Mientras estaba arrodillado, se quitó los pesos de los brazos y las piernas, dejándolas al lado de su compañero de equipo. Cuando se puso de pie, Sasuke ya había bajado las escaleras y Hayate estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia su dirección, de modo que Naruto simplemente saltó por encima de la barandilla.

Por supuesto, al hacerlo sin los pesos puestos, fue considerablemente más rápido de lo que se esperaba y aterrizó de una forma muy patosa. Sasuke simplemente puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hayate se aclaraba la garganta.

"¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, perdedor?" preguntó Sasuke con aires de superioridad, mientras se colocaba en una postura avanzada de taijutsu. Naruto le ignoró, sabiendo que el Uchiha solamente quería que se enfadase y perdiese el equilibrio.

Pero eso no le ayudó en nada cuando las siguientes palabras de su oponente salieron de su boca. "Espero que pelees mejor que patética compañera de equipo."

Naruto miró hacia Sasuke, mientras la rabia se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, evidentemente complacido de que su puya hubiese llegado a su destino.

"¡Comenzad!" les ordenó Hayate.

OoOoO

Shino hizo una mueca de horror cuando fue testigo del intento de guerra psicológica del Uchiha. Aunque esa era una táctica válida en muchas circunstancias, esta no era una que él hubiese recomendado personalmente.

Cuando el examinador dijo "¡Comenzad!" hubo una enorme mancha verde en movimiento, que acabó tras un sonoro crujido.

Naruto estaba de pie, en el espacio anteriormente ocupado por el Uchiha, con el puño extendido. Shino se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un color azul más oscuro de lo normal, casi de color lila.

En lo que se refería a Sasuke, estaba volando hacia atrás, cayendo como una bolsa de basura, tres metros por detrás de su posición inicial. Ya había un gran bulto que se estaba formando en un lado de su mandíbula mientras rebotó una vez en el suelo hasta detenerse. Según el inexperto ojo de Shino, era bastante evidente que el último de los Uchiha tenía ahora mismo la mandíbula rota.

Gekkou Hayate miró fijamente al claramente inconsciente muchacho mientras su adversario se giraba y comenzaba a ir rápidamente hacia la salida, "Ganador, Uzumaki Naruto."

OoOoO

Naruto ya se sabía el camino hasta la enfermería, de modo que llegó mucho más rápido que la primera vez. Kurenai-sensei todavía estaba esperando cerca de la unidad quirúrgica, de modo que se sentó al lado de ella. Ella miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

"He luchado contra Sasuke," dijo él mientras se sentaba.

Ella suspiró, dándole una palmadita en el hombro de forma insegura, y volvió a mirar el reloj.

Tras unos veinte minutos, Naruto estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Su nerviosismo se fue haciendo más y más ruidoso, hasta que Kurenai-sensei le miró repentinamente y él se paró a sí mismo a la fuerza. Al mirar a un lado, vio como Shino guiaba a Gai-sensei a un Lee bastante desmejorado.

"Los encuentros han concluido," dijo Shino sin ningún preámbulo, "Compartiré mis observaciones cuando sea necesario. ¿Cómo está nuestra camarada?"

"Todavía no nos han dicho nada," contestó Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

Un guarda se aproximó a Gai, y tras varias protestas, Lee fue llevado a que le hicieran una radiografía. Naruto se preguntó por que no habían traído allí a Sasuke, o si debía ser que lo habían tratado en la misma pista. Quizás le tendría que haber golpeado más fuerte.

Un momento más tarde, Gai regresó y asintió ante Kurenai. "Gracias por la información acerca de ese genin de la Arena. Lee tuvo que luchar contra él y incluso con las Puertas Celestiales abiertas, no fue capaz de darle un golpe decisivo. Sin el entrenamiento extra de resistencia que hizo con la ayuda de Naruto no estoy muy seguro de que Lee hubiese podido luchar durante tanto tiempo."

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Lee?" preguntó Naruto.

"Cuando el fuego de la juventud de Lee comenzó a agotarse, ese tal Sabaku no Gaara fue capaz de golpearle con su arena y tras eso le arrojó contra el muro." Informó Gai con una voz angustiada. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ver como Lee era incapaz de ganar, a pesar de todo su trabajo duro, era físicamente doloroso para su sensei. "Yo… yo me vi forzado a intervenir antes de que acabase severamente herido."

"Estoy segura de que Lee sabe que has hecho lo correcto," le aseguró Kurenai, viéndose un poco incómoda al hacerlo.

"¡Sí, pero cuando se haya recuperado, correremos doscientas vueltas alrededor de Konoha, hacia atrás y sobre nuestras manos!" le aseguró Gai.

Shino asintió en dirección a Naruto. "Tras ese combate, no se requirió que Kankuro de la Arena luchase. Compartiré mis observaciones de los demás cuando sea preciso, pero los combates de la siguiente ronda, que se celebrarán dentro de un mes ya han sido seleccionados. Lucharás contra Hyuuga Neji."

Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

El enojo de Naruto por la suerte de aquel tío de la Arena fue disipado mientras una beatífica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Notas del Autor:

A Gaara le llevó algo más de tiempo, llegar a la torre porque insistió que su equipo rondase por el bosque durante algo más de tiempo… él esperaba hallar al jinchuuriki que se encontró en el tejado antes de que comenzase el examen.

Chouji luchó algo mejor que en canon porque fue el primero – y no tuvo tiempo de intimidarse al ver a los demás luchar. Y la técnica de Yoroi es una _muy mala _elección contra en infame Tanque de Carne Akimichi. Él no fue suficientemente rápido como para usar su jutsu y escapar sin quedar aplastado.

Tras 11.000 palabras, estuve muy tentado de acabar el capítulo cuando anunciaron el combate de Naruto, pero quería sobrevivir para ver el año nuevo.

(Nota del Beta Bibliophile: yo también creía que debía terminar el capítulo ahí, pero tras pensarlo un poco más, he de admitir que así queda mucho mejor)

Como siempre muchas gracias a mis betas, Runsamok y Bibliophile.

Como recordatorio final, ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo dije. Esta es una historia AU, y el punto de divergencia ocurrió bastante antes de que comenzase el capítulo uno. Más adelante revelaré más al respecto, pero eso significa que algunos personajes no actuarán igual que en canon. Algunas diferencias serán muy aparentes, mientras que otras serán mucho más sutiles. Pero si alguien está actuando de forma diferente a lo que esperáis, ése será probablemente el motivo.

Notas del Traductor II:

Ha sido la mar de emocionante, ¿verdad? Para mí, el examen de chuunin fue lo mejor de la serie y en especial el combate de Hinata, pero Matthew lo ha hecho otra vez y ha superado al original, tal y como habéis visto y veréis en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora y sin más dilación, os dejo con los Omakes, el del ganador tjchaos y el mío, que quedó en una tercera posición (compartida). Tras traducir este capítulo me di cuenta que cometí un error gordo y lo he corregido. Me gustaría pediros que me dijeseis cual es el que os gusta más, ya que esta es una espina que tengo clavada desde hace meses. No voy a decir de quien es, porque quiero que me deis vuestra sincera opinión y sé que algunos votaríais por mí si dijera cual es el mío.

OoOoO

Iruka avanzó a gran velocidad, a través de los diversos pasadizos que formaban el edificio al cual había entrado. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, se golpeó ligeramente contra la entrada de la puerta, era evidente que todavía no estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas, pero temió que fuese su preocupación lo que le había llevado a cometer ese desliz.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que alguno de sus temores infundados se habían hecho realidad, la sala de visionado número tres estaba llena a reventar.

Durante su construcción esta sala había sido diseñada para mostrar a un grupo reducido de instructores ninjas, las imágenes de diversos combates, de modo que sacasen la información correspondiente sobre los puntos fuertes y débiles de los combatientes.

Poco más tarde, un avispado miembro de la familia Nara introdujo ciertos 'cambios' en la sala, como unas sillas bastante cómodas, argumentando que la capacidad analítica del ser humano aumentaba cuando el cuerpo se encontraba en situación de reposo. O como gracias a un amigo Akimichi, la pared que dividía las salas contiguas fue derruida, haciendo que muchas más personas pudiesen entrar en la sala. Nadie se extrañó cuando el pequeño televisor fue substituido por una enorme pantalla de ciento veinte pulgadas, cortesía de un Yamanaka, amigo de los dos primeros. Eso sí, nadie había cambiado el reproductor de videos donde se gravaban los combates, sobretodo tras que el entonces joven Nara argumentó que era demasiado 'problemático'.

Todo el mundo estuvo muy contento de esos cambios hasta que, en la siguiente fase de selección, el trío Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka, comenzó a cobrar entrada para permitir el acceso. Era un secreto a voces, pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora. No fue hasta el ascenso del Cuarto al poder, que ese dinero de la entrada comenzó a usarse con mejores fines, ya que el Cuarto mismo lo destinó a las familias de los ninjas caídos en combate.

A pesar de eso, la sala siempre estaba llena al haber combates eliminatorios, pero esta vez era peor que de costumbre. Iruka estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando oyó su nombre y vio una mano levantada. "¡Iruka-san!" rápidamente reconoció la voz, pertenecía al jonin especial Ebisu, con quien había hablado en diversas ocasiones sobre el desarrollo de Konohamaru y también por el 'encuentro especial' que tuvo con Naruto.

Ebisu le hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercase, así que Iruka comenzó a pasar entre la gente hasta llegar a donde estaba el jonin especial, éste hizo un leve gesto hacia el asiento vacío de su derecha y se recolocó sus gafas de sol. "Le he guardado un sitio, ya que me he imaginado que esta competición le interesaría específicamente," Iruka frunció el ceño, aunque no lo diría jamás en voz alta estaba bastante preocupado por Naruto. Tras lo cual Ebisu continuó hablando. "Es ciertamente inaudito que todos los miembros novatos hayan avanzado a la siguiente fase del Examen," Iruka pestañeó. "Sí. También me sorprendí un poco ayer, cuando vi sus nombres en la lista."

"¿Qué me he perdido?" preguntó Iruka con un poco de ansiedad. Si no había visto el combate de Naruto, nunca se lo perdonaría. Ebisu giró la cabeza levemente. "Un joven alumno tuyo, Akimichi Chouji ha derrotado de forma rotunda a cierto energúmeno, cuyo uso del leguaje era tan soez que me irrita pensar que pertenecemos a la misma aldea." Dijo Ebisu mientras fruncía el ceño.

Iruka estuvo reflexionando sobre eso durante un momento. "¿Le llamó… gordo, verdad?"

La persona que estaba al lado de Iruka, quien resultó ser Hagane Kotetsu se adelantó a Ebisu, dejándole con la boca abierta "Sí, y después le dijo culo gordo, no veas que cara puso el chaval, hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos," dijo mientras se tocaba la perilla. Otra voz, proveniente de al lado de Kotetsu continuó la historia. "Después el joven Akimichi realizó el Baika no Jutsu, haciendo que literalmente, su rival formase parte del escenario," dijo Kamizuki Izumo.

Iruka hizo una mueca, mientras que por dentro no sabía si reír o llorar, recordando la primera vez en la Academia que pasó algo parecido. Mientras el marcador electrónico comenzó a elegir los nombres de los siguientes combatientes, Iruka echó un vistazo por la sala, reconociendo a muchos de los presentes, como Tatami Iwashi, Shiranui Genma o Namaiashi Raido. Aunque no la había visto nunca antes supuso que la joven que llevaba las características marcas de los Inuzuka y a la que acompañaba un enorme perro negro, era la 'famosa' Inuzuka Hana, de la que Kiba siempre se quejaba. Cerca de ellos estaba Suzume-san, quien probablemente había venido a ver la actuación de las kunoichis. La cara de ella se puso muy seria cuando el siguiente combate fue anunciado. Ya que Tenten también había sido alumna suya en la Academia.

Permanecer sentado sin decir nada, fue difícil, pero desgraciadamente la brevedad del encuentro no dejó lugar a dudas sobre la victoria de la kunoichi de Suna. Aún así, este combate podría ser útil de enseñar a algunos alumnos, para demostrar que ciertas técnicas o formas de combate pueden anular fácilmente a otras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una desagradable voz, que provenía de unas filas más adelante. "¿Ya está? ¡Pues menudo aburrimiento! Hubiese sido mejor que les diesen un par de almohadas y se golpeasen la una a la otra, con algo menos de ropa, ¿no crees?" Los dos jonins de al lado hicieron que sí y dijeron "Sí, Dariketsu."

Ese comentario hizo que muchas de las presentes mirasen mal al tal Dariketsu, lo cual no extrañó en absoluto a Iruka, lo más destacado fue la reacción de Inuzuka Hana, quien sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión, comenzó a liberar tal cantidad de intento asesino, que el chuunin sentado al lado suyo no pudo evitar tragar saliva y desear estar en cualquier otro lugar. Pero a parte de eso, Iruka creyó escuchar una especie de siseo, al girar la cabeza vio en el fondo de la sala a Mitarashi Anko, algo más pálida que cuando la había visto hace unos días, Iruka no estaba seguro del porque pero parecía algo… no sabía exactamente el que, pero era evidente que no estaba en plenas condiciones.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver quien estaba sentado al lado de Anko, Morino Ibiki, el líder del escuadrón ANBU de Tortura e Interrogación, el jonin especial miraba impertérrito los combates, pero su sola presencia hacía que quienes estuviesen sentados frente a él se encontrasen nerviosos sin saber bien porque. Sin embargo lo que llamó más la atención de Iruka, fue la joven sentada al otro lado de Ibiki, Iruka creía conocer a todos los jonins y chuunins de la aldea, pero la cara de la joven no le resultaba familiar. "¿Quién es la chica que está sentada al lado de Ibiki?" Preguntó en voz baja, con algo de envidia en su voz.

Ebisu no dijo nada, pero un leve rubor apareció en su rostro, rápidamente Kotetsu le contestó, casi riendo entre dientes, "Su nombre es Haku, pero no es ninguna chica." Dijo casi a punto de reírse "aunque no eres el único que se ha confundido." El rubor de Ebisu aumentó. "Antes Ebisu, le pidió una cita."

"Solamente le pregunté si quería tomar un té conmigo. Un acto normal para conocer a la gente que no conoces" gritó en voz alta el jonin especial. Haciendo que mucha gente le mirase de forma extraña. El jonin especial volvió a sentarse en su asiento, pareciendo querer usar un Doton Jutsu, cuando el siguiente combate fue anunciado.

Durante las clases prácticas en la Academia Umino Iruka se había imaginado ese combate. Al fin y al cabo dos miembros de las familias ninja más conocidas de Konoha se enfrentaban entre si, con dos formas de actuar tan distintas, pero a la vez tan representativas del trabajo en equipo, que siempre deseaba mostrar a sus alumnos, esos dos eran las dos caras de la misma moneda y nunca sabrían lo cerca que habían estado de ser compañeros de equipo, si esa noche Naruto no… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por una voz a la que Iruka ya estaba asociando al mal gusto y la impertinencia.

"Bah, ¿Y esto qué se supone que es? ¿Una lucha entre ninjas o una pelea entre animales? Francamente este año el nivel de los participantes es horrible. Pero teniendo en cuenta, quienes les están entrenando, no me extraña."

Iruka frunció el ceño, mientras se disponía a levantarse y decirle un par de cosas a ese maleducado, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer notó un punzante dolor, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que una de las heridas se le había vuelto a abrir, así que canalizó su chakra para comenzar a estabilizarla. Ebisu se giró levemente y le ofreció su ayuda, pero Iruka hizo que no con la cabeza. Pasase lo que pasase tenía ver el combate de Naruto.

Finalmente fueron la sangre fría y el aplomo de los Aburames, lo que dieron la victoria al joven Shino, fue curioso que cuando usó aquellos kamas, Haku, el chico de al lado de Ibiki, le murmurase algo en voz baja, Ibiki simplemente asintió levemente. Hana se levantó de su asiento y se fue apresuradamente de la sala. Aunque era evidente que las heridas de Kiba no eran mortales, era agradable ver la preocupación que había entre los miembros de la familia.

Tras una breve pausa, se mostró en pantalla los nombres de los siguientes luchadores, Iruka miró atentamente cuando la pantalla mostró el aburrido semblante del joven Nara, preguntándose si Shikamaru verdaderamente lucharía o preferiría pasar del asunto al considerarle demasiado 'problemático'.

El hecho que comenzase a bajar las escaleras le dio la respuesta inmediatamente. Si Shikamaru hubiese decidido rendirse lo habría hecho desde el puesto de observación… esto iba a ser interesante.

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral cuando Misumi cogió a Shikamaru. Iruka estaba comenzando a temerse lo peor cuando Shikamaru comenzó a poner su plan en acción.

Iruka pestañeó, _El Rey Escorpión… ése no era el nombre de una película que han estrenado hace poco… _entonces lo entendió todo al ver como Misumi liberaba su presa y caía en la trampa del joven Nara.

Tras ver como Shikamaru ganaba gracias a una astuta combinación de engaño y subterfugio, Iruka tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, como para un ninja esas eran las dos armas más impresionantes a las que siempre se podría recurrir.

Al anunciarse los siguientes combatientes a Iruka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras que en la sala se formó un silencio casi sepulcral. "Bah, este combate si que no va a tener gracia." Escupió Dariketsu "Seguro que la pequeñaja emplea el sello maldito de su familia y obliga al de la familia secundaria a rendirse."

"¡JAMÁS!" rugió Iruka, no supo si era por el dolor o por las palabras sin sentido de aquel hombre, pero su normalmente talante tranquilo parecía estar esfumándose. "¡Hyuuga Hinata nunca haría eso! ¡Es demasiado noble para emplear semejante táctica!"

"Entonces es una idiota. Tener una ventaja como esa y no usarla contra un adversario es una gilipollez."

Iruka estaba a punto de estallar. Cuando Ebisu se levantó de la silla, "Lo que mi estimado colega quiere decir es que una victoria desprovista de la pertinente muestra de técnica-"

"Cállate cuatro ojos, tú y los de tu calaña me dan nauseas." Dijo Dariketsu mientras daba un trago a una botella que había traído.

Tras un breve instante, Iruka se dio cuenta de a que se refería ese individuo, por su forma de vestir y sus gafas de sol, Ebisu podía ser confundido con un miembro del clan Aburame, pero lo que debería de ser considerado como un elogio, en este caso había sido usado como un insulto.

La cara de Ebisu se contrajo en una cómica mueca. "¿Qué estás diciendo, rufián? ¿Cómo que calaña? ¿A qué te refieres?" Aunque normalmente Ebisu hacía gala de una racionalidad elogiada por varios miembros de la familia Aburame, generalmente acababa comportándose como el hermano pequeño de Yamanaka Ino.

Eso trajo una leve sonrisa al rostro de Iruka, que rápidamente fue sesgada al contemplar como Hinata caía al suelo. Tal y como Iruka había anticipado, Hinata había elegido luchar con honor y valentía, pero amargamente Iruka vio que eso tenía un precio. Los siguientes minutos fueron descorazonadores para él. No sólo por ver como la joven Hinata estaba esforzándose y sufriendo por eso, además por la forma con la que su primo la estaba atacando. Durante su paso por la Academia Ninja de Konoha, Hyuuga Neji siempre había sido frío y reservado, aceptando con el más leve saludo, su posición como el primero de la clase. Pero ahora casi parecía sediento de sangre… había hecho Iruka algo malo al aprobarle, rápidamente hizo que no con la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en el pasado, lo mejor era hacer algo ahora y lo único que podía hacer era parar ese 'horrible espectáculo'. Así que se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la pantalla con la clara intención de apagarla, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo una mano le detuvo a escasos centímetros del botón.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Dariketsu en un tono molesto "Justo ahora que se pone interesante." Iruka movió su mano libre hacia su bolsa de armas, pero el jonin era claramente más rápido y le puso un kunai en el cuello. _Rayos, _pensó Iruka, _este tío es rápido_. La situación podría haber tenido un funesto desenlace si ambos no hubiesen oído en el suelo, un siseo acompañado por el sonido de unos cascabeles.

Bajo sus pies había un robusto ejemplar de color negro de Crotalo Konohatus, o más comúnmente conocida como Serpiente Cascabel de Konoha. Iruka se preocupó durante un segundo, pero el animal parecía más interesado en Dariketsu. "¡Cascabelitos!" gritó Anko "Así que estabas ahí, niña mala. Mami estaba muy preocupada por ti," dijo la jonin especial. "Disculpadla," dijo en un tono de voz sarcástico. "A veces cuando huele a _rata_, no puede evitar salir a dar un paseo. _Le encantan, _sobre todo las más gordas."

"¿A sí?" preguntó Dariketsu, sin perder ni un ápice de su aplomo "¿Y le gustaría convertirse en cinturón?" dijo mientras hacía un gesto a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Estos estaban a punto de moverse, cuando un kunai se colocó en el cuello de ambos. Ebisu, o más concretamente, dos Ebisus impidieron que se moviesen. "Estoy seguro que Anko-sama no desea que su 'mascota' se convierta en una prenda de vestir" dijo tras un instante.

"¡Basta ya!" gruñó Ibiki. Haciendo que casi todos los presentes tragasen saliva y se quedasen inmóviles. "Si seguís así romperé esta pantalla y os llevaré a hacer una visita al centro de detención B." A pesar de que tal amenazaba bajó los ánimos de los presentes. No pasó lo mismo con Iruka y Dariketsu. Iruka no apartaba la mirada del jonin hasta que en el reflejo del hitai-ite vio que Neji iba a lanzar un ataque mortal contra Hinata. Su preocupación se volvió asombro y más tarde alivio al ver como una sombra verde interrumpía la matanza. Verdaderamente Naruto sabía como hacer una entrada, pensó con alivio.

Tras un instante Ibiki ordenó a sus subordinados que 'pusiesen orden' entre los espectadores. Pero no antes de que Anko recogiese a su mascota de una forma 'bastante sugerente' y le dijese algo al oído a uno de los Ebisus, el cual se sonrojó, hizo una mueca y explotó en una nubecita de humo, demostrando ser el Kage Bunshin. Cuando el original regresó a su asiento parecía un helado de fresa y chocolate que estuviese a punto de derretirse.

Ibiki dejó a dos de sus subordinados, vigilándoles atentamente, Iruka e Ebisu tenían cerca al tal Haku, mientras que Tobitake Tenbo, uno de los más rudos y leales miembros del escuadrón de Ibiki, vigilaba atentamente al grupo de Dariketsu. El cual hizo un desagradable comentario de cómo Naruto acompañaba a Hinata a la enfermería, sin la intención de regresar. Iruka no podía parar de pensar en todo esa situación, tanto que ni si quiera se dio cuenta como comenzaba el combate entre Ino y Sakura. Dándole vueltas y más vueltas, se había sentido tan impotente en esa situación, que necesitaba desquitarse de alguna forma.

En ese momento Iruka envidió abiertamente a los jonins-senseis; _seguro que a Kurenai-sama se le hubiese ocurrido una buena forma de cerrarle el pico a ese cerdo, o Kakashi-san, incluso Asuma… ¿Asuma?,_ pensó _Asuma_ repitió mentalmente mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Era un plan un tanto descabellado, la verdad sea dicha, pero _que demonios_. "¡Eh, Dariketsu!" gritó en voz alta.

"¿Qué quieres idiota?" Haku y Tenbo se pusieron en guardia listos para cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

"Antes has dicho que el nivel de este año era muy bajo y que todo esto era muy aburrido. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para animarlo?"

"¿El qué?" preguntó Dariketsu en un tono aburrido.

"Estaba pensando en una pequeña… apuesta. Antes has dicho que Naruto no iba a volver, yo estoy seguro que lo hará y que vencerá en su eliminatoria."

"Hah," bufó el jonin.

"¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?" preguntó Iruka en tono burlón.

"Serás…" Dijo Dariketsu levantándose de su asiento, sólo para que Tenbo le volviese a hacer sentar bruscamente. "Muy bien, acepto," dijo sacando una bolsa llena de ryos, "¿Pero tienes suficiente para igualarlo? Te advierto que yo sólo acepto efectivo." Iruka sacó su monedero, afortunadamente hace poco que había ido al banco para recoger sus pagas de incapacidad, y estas últimas semanas no había tenido ningún gasto, el hospital de Konoha era gratis para todos los ninjas.

Entonces se vio por la pantalla como acababa el combate de Ino y Sakura e Iruka se avergonzó de no haber prestado atención, prometiendo mentalmente, repasar el video y darles buenos consejos a sus antiguas estudiantes. Dariketsu se rió cuando se anunció que el rival de Naruto iba a ser Uchiha Sasuke. A Suzume se le escapó que Sasuke había sido el primero de su clase ese año, mientras que Naruto apenas había aprobado, pero Iruka sabía que no podía retractarse de sus palabras.

Dariketsu se rió "¿Qué te parece si extendemos la apuesta a todos los presentes?" dijo en tono bravucón. "¡Por mí bien!" respondió Iruka.

El breve instante que pasó entre que fue anunciado el combate y cuando los participantes estuvieron listos para luchar pareció ser una eternidad para Iruka mientras más y más gente apostaba a favor de Sasuke. A Iruka le decepcionó que a parte de él nadie pareciese confiar en las capacidades de Naruto. Incluso Ebisu, quien ya parecía tener una mejor opinión de su rubio alumno, se decantó por un a posición neutral, criticando a los demás jonins y chuunins por dedicarse a una actividad tan innoble y descabellada.

A Iruka le sorprendió la reacción de Genma cuando Yamashiro le preguntó por qué no se apuntaba a este regalo seguro.

"P-paso," tartamudeó el primero, mientras casi se le caía el senbon que sujetaba en su boca. Había algo extraño en su mirada, pero Iruka no sabía que era.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando Naruto hizo su 'entrada', a Iruka casi se le cayó la cara de vergüenza mientras las apuestas llegaban a diez contra uno. Pero poco antes de que Hayate diese permiso para que comenzase el combate alguien puso delante de la cara de Iruka una bolsa llena de ryos,

Iruka creyó que otra persona iba a apostar contra Naruto cuando oyó "Apuesto esto a que el joven rubio vence en este combate," A Iruka se le iluminó la cara ante ese gesto, sólo para ver la sonrisa del joven Haku. _Rayos, ¿verdaderamente es un chico?_ _Da igual._

"Gracias," murmuró Iruka.

"No hay de que, yo también creo que ganará," dijo Haku con una inquietante sonrisa.

"Si te gusta peder el dinero," comentó Dariketsu "sería más fácil tirándolo al suelo,"

A Iruka eso le sacó de sus casillas, así que decidió jugar su última carta. "Eh, Dariketsu, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una última apuesta sólo tú y yo?"

"¿De que se trata?" preguntó el jonin.

"Verás el perdedor no solo pierde el dinero que ya ha apostado, además se tendrá que ir de esta sala cuando el combate acabe y nunca más podrá volver a entrar durante una competición."

"Uh, de acuerdo, si tantas ganas tienes de largarte, acepto,"

Iruka no había rezado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento se encomendó a los cielos y a quienquiera que fuese, cerrando los ojos, sólo para abrirlos un instante más tarde, y dio gracias de haberlo hecho, porque de haberlo hecho un segundo más tarde no habría podido ver como el puño de Naruto se encajaba en la mandíbula de Sasuke, mientras las mandíbulas de muchos de los presentes se desencajaban. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Iruka, mientras su cerebro hacía cuentas, en el momento en que Hayate declaraba ganador a Naruto.

La mirada en los rostros de los perdedores fue incluso mejor que el dinero que le dieron. _Eso les enseñará a tener una mejor opinión de Naruto._ Pensó Iruka. _De una forma o de otra._

Pero la mejor parte de todo fue la expresión de furia que tenía la mirada de ese cerdo y sus dos acompañantes, cuando salieron de la sala.

OoOoO

Aquí comienza el segundo Omake.

'Chouji contra Yoroi. Maldita sea. Espero que Chouji lo haga bien, aunque es sorprendente que él y el resto de los novatos hayan llegado hasta aquí.' Pensó para sí mismo Iruka, mientras acompañaba a los otros cuatro chuunins fuera del auditorio. Él hizo una pausa para mirar rápidamente por encima de su hombro, mientras estaba en la entrada y durante un segundo vio como Naruto subía las escaleras.

Solamente los tres examinadores jefes, el Hokage y los jonins instructores de los equipos de genins podían permanecer en el auditorio mientras los genins peleaban en esta ronda preliminar. Irula y los otros cuatro junto a los que avanzaba se unirían a los demás examinadores en una sala cercana.

Irula miró la sala y suspiró mientras entraba; a veces todavía iba un poco cojo debido a las heridas y se sorprendió de ver ahí tanta gente. Tal grupo no iba a hacer más fácil su paseo por la habitación. Sin lugar a dudas había dos o tres docenas de ninjas repartidos por toda la habitación, sentados en varias mesas, y todos estaban mirando atentamente las pantallas de los televisores, que estaban montados en intervalos regulares por toda la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando vio un bar en uno de los lados. Eso parecía ser un extraño añadido, pero también era cierto que era inusual que hubiese una ronda de eliminación adicional en esta parte del examen de chuunin.

Incluso había un extraño barman que estaba limpiando un vaso detrás de la barra. Irula miró al hombre de cabellos blancos mientras estaba de pie. Había algo en ese hombre que le era extrañamente familiar, pero Iruka no pudo decir el qué. Si algo era evidente es que aquel hombre parecía pertenecer a un establecimiento de mayor categoría, con su vestido negro y su pajarita bien colocada. Irula pensó que el bigote caído del barman era algo rimbombante y las gafas que llevaba hicieron que el instructor de la academia se sintiese un tanto intranquilo. Él no podía saber que era lo que pasaba con esas gafas, pero no podía ver los ojos del barman detrás de aquellas extrañas gafas, aunque las lentes no eran oscuras. Por supuesto el mejor asiento disponible estaba en el bar. Irula suspiró de nuevo mientras se dirigió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Como mínimo tenía una vista perfecta de una de las pantallas del bar.

"Bienvenido, que es lo que desea." Dijo el barman con una sonrisa.

"¿Por casualidad no tendrá algún zumo de frutas?" contestó Iruka.

"Por supuesto, aquí hay de todo. Aunque sólo zumo de fruta es una extraña elección entre este público."

He salido del hospital recientemente, tengo prohibido el alcohol durante una temporada."

"Ah, eso lo explica todo. Este año esta siendo un examen muy interesante. Cuesta creer que tantos novatos de Konoha hayan llegado tan lejos, ¿no cree?" indicó aquel hombre mientras colocaba un vaso lleno de zumo de fruta frente a Iruka y asentía ante la lucha que acababa de comenzar en las pantallas.

"En el pasado curso hubo un inusitado número de estudiantes excepcionales. ¿Es un poco extraño que aquí haya un bar, no cree?" dijo Iruka mientras cogía el vaso, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de la pantalla.

"El viejo Sarutobi me pidió que estuviese aquí, hace unas semanas fue aparentemente obvio que esta ronda iba a ocurrir y quería que todos vosotros estuvieseis bien atendidos." Indicó el extraño hombre con una sonrisa.

Irula miró a su alrededor mientras simplemente asentía ante el barman y se dio cuenta de que en la habitación comenzaban a hacerse algunas apuestas. Ninguno de los apostantes favorecía a Chouji, pero con apuestas de tres a uno había gente que estaba dispuesta a apostar algo de dinero en efectivo por el joven Akimichi.

"No pinta muy bien para el chico grueso." Murmuró el barman mientras la lucha progresaba. De repente, el sonido de los televisores se desvaneció. Irula creyó haber escuchado un leve "mierda" que se escuchó en varios altavoces, pero fue tan bajo que podía ser que se hubiese equivocado.

"Creo que 'chico grueso' tal y como le has llamado acaba de ganar el encuentro." Iruka sonrió ante la perpleja mirada del braman.

Ciertamente, en un tiempo sorprendentemente breve, Hayate estaba declarando ganador a Chouji e hizo que viniesen los médicos ninjas.

La habitación estuvo relativamente tranquila durante el siguiente combate. Había algunos extraños rumores concernientes al equipo de genins de Suna. Nadie parecía saber nada substancioso acerca de la joven rubia que se enfrentaba a Tenten. Ninguno de los presentes se molestó en apostar en contra de una de los suyos, como mínimo no cuando se enfrentaba a una Ninja extranjera a la que rodeaban tales rumores.

Mientras que las dos mujeres se dirigían a la planta inferior, la única conversación que se escuchó en la habitación fue lo impresionados que estaban todos con el equipo de cámaras. No era fácil coordinar unas pocas cámaras ocultas para que se capturase bien la acción de los combates en la pantalla. Cierto era que sólo habían tenido una lucha para juzgarlo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía quejas. La conversación terminó cuando alguien mencionó que estaba bastante seguro de que la joven genin de Suna tenía dieciséis años y repentinamente los chuunins más jóvenes comenzaron a mirar la pantalla un poco más atentamente.

Irula resopló levemente por la gracia que le hizo el cambio de rumbo en la conversación que estaba escuchando. Su breve diversión acabó rápidamente cuando vio como los primeros ataques de Tenten eran rápidamente apartados, como si no fuesen nada. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente cuando Tenten fue derrotada y al final del combate hubo bastantes murmullos en la habitación que igualaron su propia sorpresa ante el encuentro.

La atención de los presentes cambió al televisor que siempre anunciaba los emparejamientos. Rápidamente mostró los nombres de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba y la habitación estalló en un aluvión de apuestas. Todo el mundo estaba apostando abiertamente e Iruka colocó una pequeña apuesta a favor de Shino. Él pensó para sus adentros que hace unos meses probablemente hubiese apostado por Kiba, pero conociendo a sus respectivos senseis y compañeros de equipo, Iruka creyó que ahora, Shino llevaría la ventaja.

Kiba y Shino mostraron la mejor lucha hasta el momento y algunos de los chuunins que estaban animando al genin por el que habían apostado. Aun así el encuentro sólo duró un par de minutos e Iruka estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco ante las reacciones que mostraron algunos de sus compañeros Ninja cuando vieron las dos filas de insectos kikai que salieron de Kiba y Akamaru y se dirigieron hacia Shino.

Mientras el tablero mostró la siguiente lucha no hubo ningún entusiasmo por apostar en ella. Aparentemente la reputación sobre la vagancia de los Nara era bien conocida y aguó el entusiasmo de las apuestas. El mismo Iruka no apostó y estaba curioso de ver si verdaderamente Shikamaru lucharía o simplemente haría algunos movimientos y luego se retiraría. Era difícil decir algo con Shikamaru, a veces no podías motivarlo para hacer nada, pero ocasionalmente, y si no se requería mucho esfuerzo, él lo hacía bastante bien.

Esa lucha también fue relativamente corta. Irula miró fijamente la pantalla durante unos momentos y se preguntó cuanta otra gente se habría dado cuenta de que Shikamaru no se había movido de la posición inicial. Irula negó ligera y lentamente con la cabeza ante la contundente muestra de vagancia de su antiguo alumno, aunque tuvo que admitir que en este caso fue bastante efectiva.

Irula sintió como si repentinamente una mano de hielo le cogiese el corazón, cuando leyó los siguientes dos nombres. Neji contra Hinata. Simplemente no había forma de que eso pudiese acabar bien. De nuevo el interés por apostar murió, mientras el grupo de shinobis de Konoha miraba silenciosa y atentamente varias de las pantallas. A pesar de la reputación de los Hyuuga de ser los mejores luchadores de la aldea, verdaderamente el poder ver luchar a un miembro del famoso clan era raro. Ser capaz de ver a dos enfrentarse cara a cara era algo improcedente. La creciente reputación de Neji como 'genio' y el hecho de que virtualmente nada similar pudiese ser dicho acerca de Hinata acabaron directamente con cualquier apuesta. Irula miró de reojo a los diversos shinobis mientras murmuraban sobre la falta de perspectivas de apuestas sobre esta lucha. Hasta el momento sólo la lucha entre Shino y Kiba había hecho algo para satisfacer la necesidad de apostar que se extendía por la habitación.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras todos escuchaban como básicamente Neji insultaba y se mofaba de Hinata. Las duras palabras de aquel joven causaron que Iruka apretase con fuerza sus dientes.

Cuando finalmente comenzó el encuentro, toda la sala se quedó en silencio mientras miraban atentamente. Todos estaban en silencio absoluto debido a la cruda intensidad que emanaba de los dos jóvenes Ninja mientras luchaban. No pasó mucho rato hasta que escucharon como Neji sonreía y le decía a Hinata que había perdido. Aunque para la mayoría de los espectadores, parecía que ella había conseguido algún tipo de golpe decente, cuando su palma impactó en el estómago de Neji, justo antes de que él reclamase que ella había perdido.

El Byakugan de Hinata desapareció mientras ella se levantaba las mangas, revelando diversas y pequeñas quemaduras de chakra por ambos brazos.

"Guau." Declaró Shiranui Genma en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kamizuki Izuno.

"Neji está en lo cierto, ella ha perdido. Él ha aislado su capacidad para moldear chakra. Ahora ella no puede usar el Jyuuken, ni ninjutsus y probablemente tampoco pueda hacer genjutsus. Aunque no es probable que ella supiese hacer ningún genjutsu que pudiese engañar al Byakugan de Neji." Contestó Genma.

"¿Pero cómo y cuando lo ha hecho?" le interrumpió Hagene Kotetsu.

"Parece que Neji es incluso más talentoso de lo que su reputación indica. Acabamos de ser testigos de un impresionante ejemplo del Jyuuken de los Hyuuga. Parece ser que él ha conseguido golpear y cerrar sus tenketsus tan rápido que nosotros no hemos sido capaces de verlo, y juzgando su reacción, posiblemente ha sido tan rápido que al principio Hinata tampoco se había dado cuenta.

"Tienes razón." Añadió Mozuku.

La lucha continuó rápidamente a pesar de la sorpresa de muchos jonins y diversos de los chuunins más mayores de la habitación. Llegados a ese punto muchos pensaban que no tenía sentido que la joven continuase luchando.

Los leves murmullos que había en la habitación se acabaron cuando la lucha se volvió incluso más intensa y mucho más brutal que antes. El silencio continuó y fue sorprendentemente obvio que mucha gente de la habitación estaba mirando a Neji con desaprobación. Antes de que el combate finalizase, muchas de esas miradas de desaprobación se habían convertido en disgusto.

"¿Y tienes alguna de por qué el chico rubio usó el Kawarimi con esa pobre chica?" le preguntó el barman a Iruka mientras el chuunin fruncía el ceño.

"Son buenos amigos." Dijo Iruka en voz baja, él no creía que Naruto se fuese a tomar nada bien lo que le había pasado a Hinata.

La siguiente lucha fue anunciada y esta vez volvieron a haber apuestas. Debido a que el entusiasmo previo había desaparecido, ya que el último combate había dejado un mal sabor de boca a todos los presentes. Irula hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio como Ino y Sakura se dirigían a la zona de combate. Probablemente esta iba a ser una lucha más dura de lo que la gente podría asumir al mirar a las chicas. Mientras la rubia y la pelirrosa luchaban la habitación se comenzó animar y las apuestas comenzaron a aumentar mientras la lucha continuaba.

Unos momentos más tarde la habitación se tranquilizó mientras las dos chicas inconscientes eran llevadas fuera de la habitación y el siguiente combate era anunciado. Nadie había apostado que la lucha acabaría en empate y los irritados murmullos regresaron. La mayoría no sólo estaba molesta por el desenlace del último encuentro, sino que también todos estaban defraudados por la previsión de falta de apuestas para el siguiente combate, ¿después de todo, quién en su sano juicio apostaría por Naruto en una lucha contra Uchiha Sasuke? Umino Iruka sonrió.

"Quiero apostar a favor de Naruto. ¿Quién quiere apostar y por cuanto? Declaró calmadamente Iruka mientras sacaba un grueso sobre de su vestido.

Por un breve instante casi todo el mundo se quedó helado mientras contemplaban el abultado sobre del banco.

"¡Te daré cinco a uno!" dijo en voz alta Suzume Namida.

"¡Yo ocho a uno!" gritó Tobitake Tenbo.

"¡Diez a uno! Conozco bien al clan Uchiha y no hay forma de que ese chico pueda vencer a un Uchiha, especialmente a Sasuke." Dijo en voz alta Fumeno Daikoku mientras cruzaba arrogantemente sus brazos durante un momento, antes de rápidamente sacar su cartera.

"Por el cinco por ciento, guardaré todas las apuestas." Dijo el barman con una sonrisa mientras más y más dinero aparecía sobre la mesa.

"He cobrado las pagas de varias semanas y lo apuesto todo a favor de Naruto," dijo Iruka en voz alta a todos los presentes mientras ponía el sobre encima de la mesa.

Irula miró al barman con algo de sospecha cuando las manos de aquel hombre se movieron rápidamente y repentinamente el dinero de Iruka quedó organizado en pilas separadas junto a los correspondientes montones de cada persona que apostaba en contra de Naruto. El barman incluso había puesto una etiqueta a cada montón con el nombre de quien había puesto su dinero en contra del de Iruka.

"Bastante impresionante." Dijo Iruka al hombre de cabellos blancos mientras asentía frente a las bien organizadas apuestas

"Un montó de práctica haciendo apuestas y preparando bebidas bajo presión," contestó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es que no ha ayudado en ninguna de las anteriores apuestas?" preguntó Iruka mientras veía aparecer más y más montones, mientras los presentes se acercaban al bar y cada uno volvía a su sitio después de hacer su apuesta.

"Todas las demás estaban muy dispersas y tú eres el único que apuesta a favor de ese chico. Créeme si te digo que necesitarás algo de ayuda, si verdaderamente quieres apostar todo tu dinero de esta forma y encuentras a suficiente gente que tenga encima el efectivo suficiente para apuestas de diez contra uno." El hombre continuó mientras sus manos continuaban moviéndose como centellas.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? No creo que sufrieses ninguna herida cerebral grave cuando esos ninjas renegados secuestraron a Konohamaru." Preguntó Genma mientras se sentaba al lado de Iruka.

"Estoy definitivamente seguro. ¿Y tú, no vas a apostar por el Uchiha?" preguntó Iruka con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

"No, creo que voy a pasar de esta. Ese chico rubio está lleno de sorpresas y después del primer examen no pienso apostar contra él, y aún menos en diez contra uno. Sea lo que sea que Kurenai esté haciendo para entrenarle, verdaderamente le ha cambiado. El chico incluso consiguió sorprender a Ibiki en la primera parte del examen. ¡Caramba! No estoy seguro si querría enfrentarme a él ahora mismo, es bastante inquietante como de fácil genera clones de sombra." La voz de Genma bajó de intensidad tras su primera frase, de modo que sólo Iruka y el barman le oyeron continuar hablando.

"¿Clones de sombra? ¿No es ése un jutsu de alto nivel? Preguntó el barman con un repentino interés mientras miraba una de las pantallas.

"Sí, a pesar de que sólo es un genin Naruto es bastante talentoso. Genma tuvo un encuentro con uno de sus clones transformados hace sólo unos días.

Toda la sala estalló a reír cuando Naruto saltó a la pista de combate y casi se cae de cara. Irula miró de reojo a Genma y se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa bastante calculada en la cara del jonin especial.

"¿Quizás quieras hacer una apuesta por el chaval?" le preguntó el barman a Genma.

"No, yo estoy bien. Este podría ser el momento de gloria de Iruka." Genma asintió ante la pantalla mientras la aguja senbon de su boca se inclinaba debido a su creciente sonrisa.

Hubieron un par de comentarios sarcásticos mientras Sasuke se mofaba de Naruto por lo que le había pasado a Hinata. Irula miró a su alrededor y se alegró de ver que a parte de pocos comentarios, la mayoría de los presentes fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de Sasuke.

La voz de Hayate diciendo 'Comenzad' emanó de los televisores y la multitud comenzó a animar mientras anticipaban una fácil victoria por parte del Uchiha. Los ánimos se acabaron casi instantáneamente cuando un impactante silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Exclamaciones de incredulidad comenzaron a surgir por la habitación e Iruka sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Naruto miraba furiosamente hacia el inconsciente  
Uchiha antes de girarse y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida.

La sala quedó en tal estado de choque que en verdad mucha gente se perdió el principio del último combate y no hizo ninguna apuesta. Sin embargo al poco rato todo el mundo comenzó a ver el encuentro intensamente. El genin de Suna usaba algunos jutsus inusuales, que no se parecían a nada a lo que ninguno de ellos había visto hasta ahora. También había bastante expectación por ver luchar al estudiante de Gai que no podía moldear chakra, ya que el nivel de taijutsu de Gai les impresionaba en gran medida.

Todo el mundo esperó un rato antes de irse como modo de respeto ante el Hokage mientras este explicaba la siguiente parte del examen.

"¿Creo que dijiste un cinco por ciento?" preguntó Iruka con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a juntar todas sus ganancias y a poner a un lado la parte del barman.

"Correcto" el hombre sonrió para sí mismo mientras Iruka acababa de añadir un pequeño montón para el barman.

"Gracias, no hubiese habido forma de que pudiese haber hecho todas esas apuestas sin su ayuda"

"Sin problema. Ha sido un chico interesante por el que has apostado."

"No sabes ni la mitad." Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras salía de la habitación saludando con la mano.


	15. Una Desdichada Recuperación

Capítulo Quince

Hinata se despertó envuelta en una neblina de dolor. El pecho le dolía tanto que el simple hecho de inhalar requería un acto de voluntad. El aire que respiraba tenía un distintivo olor a medicamentos. Ella casi se ahogó ante los empalagosos aromas, pero imaginarse todo lo que le dolería debido a tantos tosidos hizo que su garganta se relajase.

Forzosamente abrió sus adormilados ojos, para ver como una mano envuelta en un brillante chakra azulado se apoyaba ligeramente sobre su esternón, cubierto por la sabana. Mientras el brillo llameaba el dolor disminuía, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Tras un momento, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital.

Entonces recordó la lucha contra Neji. No importó todo lo que se esforzó, no importó todo lo determinada que estaba, aún así no pudo derrotar a su primo.

Había sido muy optimista al ir a esa lucha. Entrenó tan duramente, aprendió tantas cosas nuevas. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que había cambiado, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Pero al final, su padre estaba en lo cierto. Ella no era nada más que una mancha en la familia principal. Hubiese sido mejor haber muerto sin dejar ningún recordatorio de su legado de fracasos.

Sobre eso, estaba honestamente sorprendida de haber sobrevivido. Su último recuerdo era el de Neji cargando contra ella, como respuesta a sus palabras finales. Ella misma ya había reconocido los signos de sus heridas internas y supo que todo su trabajo duro no había servido para nada, justo como el resto de su vida sin sentido. Pero ella quería dejar a su primo con… con algo más aparte de la amargura que ella podía ver que le estaba consumiendo. No era culpa de Neji que ella fuese una debilucha, nacida en el lugar del clan a donde él le correspondía.

Probar de recordar era tan duro, pero ella pensó que hubo una fuente familiar de chakra y una sensación de… ¿movimiento? Todo lo demás estaba a oscuras.

Hinata probó de moverse un poco en la almidonada cama del hospital, pero una renovada oleada de dolor le demostró la locura de su acción. Ella ni si quiera había conseguido morir con honor… después de haber demostrado públicamente que la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga era más fuerte que la familia principal. No importaba que Neji fuese un año mayor; la hija de su padre debería de haber prevalecido. En lugar de eso, ella le había humillado públicamente.

Hinata dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen y deseó que llegase la muerte que se le había denegado.

OoOoOo

Naruto no sabía que era peor, estar esperando en el hospital o estar esperando en casa. Supuso que debía dar las gracias que Kurenai-sensei tomase la decisión por él. Le envió a casa con órdenes estrictas, tras esperar tres días a que Hinata despertase. Naruto supuso que se estaba poniendo un poco pesado, ya que ella también le ordenó que debía permanecer fuera del hospital hasta que fuesen a buscarle.

Él y Shino quedaron excusados de hacer misiones, en orden de prepararse para el examen final de Chuunin. Su compañero de equipo estaba planeando emplear la mayor parte de su tiempo en entrenar en sus especializaciones junto con sus padres, pero por esta vez a Naruto no le apetecía mucho la idea de entrenar.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a entrenar junto a Hinata que se sentía… mal… de alguna forma al entrenar sin ella.

Quizás fue algo bueno que Gai no le diese ninguna opción al respecto. Él y Lee le estaban esperando fuera de su apartamento cuando a la mañana siguiente se despertó.

Por una vez, Gai no estaba en su habitual y normalmente desbordada forma de ser. En lugar de eso, le informó de una forma sombría que Kurenai deseaba estar al lado de Hinata, cuando esta despertase. Naruto asintió cuando escuchó eso – ella le aseguró a él que ella o Iruka estarían al lado de Hinata. Pero entonces Gai le dijo a Naruto que su advertencia acerca de Sabaku no Gaara había prevenido que Lee quedase seriamente herido durante su enfrentamiento. De modo que, ambos le debían a Naruto una deuda de honor y cumplirían con esa obligación ayudándole a avivar el fuego de su juventud al prepararse para las finales.

Naruto se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos mencionó a Neji. Y él tampoco iba a mencionar a ese bastardo.

Pero si él creía que las sesiones matutinas del espectáculo de Gai y Lee eran extenuantes, añadir las sesiones de combates del mediodía y la tarde fue una locura completa. Y aun si conseguía dejar exhausto a Lee, Gai mandaba a su discípulo hacer ejercicios para relajarse mientras él mismo 'ponía a prueba el poder de la juventud de Naruto'. La primera vez que eso ocurrió, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que debía sentir una bola de pachinko.

Pero eso evitó que se siguiese preocupando por su compañera de equipo. Gai-sensei le hizo entrenar tan duro durante el resto de esa primera semana que cada noche caía rendido en el instante en que su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

OoOoOo

Shino hizo girar las kamas en sus manos mientras se colocaba en una postura de combate modificada. Mientras que los movimientos no servían para ningún propósito intrínseco, demostraban un grado de destreza manual y pericia que podían servir para intimidar a adversarios potenciales. Mientras que normalmente era mejor esconder las propias capacidades, había circunstancias en las que las demostraciones manifiestas podían hacer que se llevasen a cabo los objetivos de las misiones sin necesidad de una violencia excesiva.

No era como si no existiesen ocasiones en las que la violencia fuese algo preferible. No por última vez, envidió la selección del oponente de Naruto en la primera ronda de la final.

El comportamiento irracional no era algo apreciado por ningún Aburame y Shino no era la excepción a esta norma. Cuando ese comportamiento conllevaba heridas de gravedad a sus compañeros de equipo, él descubrió que deseaba tener un papel para administrar las apropiadas acciones correctivas.

A pesar de que existía una leve posibilidad de que se encontrase a Neji en las finales, primero Naruto tendría que perder contra el prodigio de los Hyuuga, algo que él no deseaba ver como ocurría. A parte de las implicaciones para la moral del equipo, Shino estaba seguro de que nada detendría a Naruto de conseguir su objetivo, excepto la muerte o una herida incapacitante.

Pero si se presentaba el peor escenario, estaría listo. De modo que, se aclaró la cabeza y comenzó el siguiente kata, mientras que sus hojas se movían como un par de centellas.

OoOoOo

Tras un suspiro el tercer Hokage dejó a un lado el pergamino que estaba leyendo. Era la tercera petición que había recibido esta semana, que tenía que ver con los resultados de los combates preliminares. Cada una de ellas estaba escrita de una forma diferente, pero todas sugerían, con varios términos diplomáticos, que 'ajustase' los resultados para corregir algunos 'errores obvios'.

Curiosamente, ninguno de los aparentes autores de las misivas eran shinobis – aunque Sarutobi estaba seguro de que, al menos una de ellas había sido dictada por uno de los líderes de algún clan. Él se fijó en cierta frase, "defiende el honor de Konohagakure," que sonaba mucho a Hyuuga Hiashi. Pero la gran mayoría de los shinobis se tomaban los exámenes de rango muy seriamente. Ciertamente, su propio estatus estaba basado en la idoneidad certificada de tales pruebas. Mostrar algún tipo de favoritismo haría que todo el sistema quedase en evidencia.

Pero para los demás residentes de la aldea, los exámenes de rango servían como ejercicio político. Él mismo se lo explicó a los examinados hace una semana. El rendimiento de los genins se reflejaba en gloria para sus aldeas natales. Fuertes shinobis eran el reflejo de una aldea fuerte – lo cual significaba más y mejores contratos para el futuro. Pero los civiles también entendían de política de clanes y prestigio. En anteriores generaciones, el clan Uchiha había ayudado a llevar a Konoha a la gloria y a la prosperidad. La pérdida de casi todos los miembros del clan fue un golpe que sólo pudo compararse al ataque del Kyuubi de una década atrás. El hecho de que Konoha todavía conservase al heredero superviviente era un tipo de consolación, pero era apropiado para el sentido de conveniencia de muchas personas que el único Uchiha restante mostrase signos de gran pericia y habilidad.

Para tal gente, la eliminación de Uchiha Sasuke en la ronda preliminar fue casi un golpe a sus aspiraciones personales. No importaba que fuese casi inaudito que un genin novato pasase a la primera el examen de Chuunin – era sólo gracias a la pericia del grupo que él y su equipo se le permitiese participar. Estas personas, ignorando el porque la examinación debía de ser rigurosa, deseaban ver las reglas inclinándose hacia su favorito. De esa forma, podían continuar ostentando del invencible genio Uchiha, que era el orgullo de su aldea.

El Sandaime movió la cabeza con pesar. A favor del genin, no creía que el joven Sasuke aceptase ningún tipo de favor, aunque se le fuese ofrecido. Según todos los informes, Hatake Kakashi estaba entrenando a su equipo más duramente desde que fueron eliminados del Examen de Chuunin – y sólo Uchiha Sasuke se había abstenido de comentar nada acerca del agotador ritmo de los entrenamientos. En ese momento cualquier muestra de favoritismo solamente inflamaría su herido orgullo. Sobre eso, toda esa situación también podría ser algo beneficioso para el sensei del Equipo Siete. Yuuhi Kurenai no se cedía con excesivos alardes, pero el estaba seguro de que, como mínimo, la jonin le habría señalado algunos comentarios al colega que parecía que más la exasperaba.

Probablemente tampoco ayudó que, quien derrotase al prodigio de los Uchiha fuese el paria de la aldea. Uno de los mensajes más ofensivos que había recibido argumentaba que era evidente que Naruto había recurrido al demonio enjaulado en su interior para ganar al Uchiha. De modo que era justo que quedase descalificado y que la victoria fuese otorgada a Sasuke. Poniendo a un lado el hecho de cómo poderle explicar a Sasuke tal decisión sin violar su propia ley, el Hokage estaba ofendido de que pensasen que Naruto había usado el chakra del demonio sin que nadie se diese cuenta. A parte de los Kages, ninjas de alto nivel de más de una aldea estaban viendo los encuentros con un interés considerable. ¿Acaso ese bobalicón creía que nadie había considerado esa posibilidad?

No por primara vez, el Hokage se preguntó si había sido una buena idea dejar que los ciudadanos que no eran shinobis tuviesen un papel tan grande en los asuntos de la aldea. Comenzando por su propio mandato, y continuado durante el reinado del Cuarto, los civiles y el Consejo de la Aldea eran animados a tomar un papel más activo para dirigir Konoha de lo que era típico en otras aldeas ocultas.

Esas grandes libertades y participaciones políticas habían sido beneficiosas en muchos aspectos. La economía de Konoha era mucho más activa y robusta de lo que era normal en una aldea ninja. Eso venía acompañado de un constante aumento de la población y de una mayor calidad de vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, estos ciudadanos a los que se les había otorgado tales poderes tenían el poder de preguntar cuestiones inapropiadas, el poder de meter sus narices en cosas que verdaderamente no eran de su incumbencia.

Más de una vez, él había discutido con su sucesor las ramificaciones de lo que estos ciudadanos estaban haciendo. Pero cada vez que Sarutobi comenzaba a cuestionar la sabiduría que ellos mismos habían aplicado, el hombre de cabellos rubios que habría sacrificado cualquier cosa por Konoha se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones. Él rememoró las misiones de infiltración que había hecho en Iwakagure y como los ciudadanos corrientes vivían atemorizados de sus propios shinobis.

No tenían ningún tipo de derecho bajo las severas leyes de la Piedra y como eso se reflejaba en sus vidas. "Como más lejos estemos de ese sendero," insistió él, "mejor estaremos." Sorprendentemente los dirigentes de Iwa no entendían porque sus aldeanos sólo eran la mitad de productivos que los de su rival en la Tierra del Fuego.

Ciertamente era una dolorosa ironía que esos aldeanos usasen tal libertad para acosar al legado del Yondaime, pero el Hokage supuso que eso era inevitable. Dar libertad a la gente también significaba darles la libertad de comportarse estúpidamente. Él negó con la cabeza con cansancio. Como mínimo podía concederle a esa última proposición todo el respeto que se merecía, pensó mientras la lanzaba a la papelera.

OoOoOo

La segunda vez que Hinata recuperó la consciencia, el dolor era mucho menor de lo que había sentido. Ahora podía hacer cortas respiraciones sin los punzantes dolores que parecían atravesarla. Sentía la piel del rostro fresca y sus ojos estaban limpios de legañas. Recientemente, alguien debía de haberle limpiado la cara con un paño húmedo. Ella probó de enfocar sus ojos, probando de captar todos los detalles de la poca iluminada habitación del hospital.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó suavemente una voz.

Ella movió los ojos en la dirección del sonido, reconociendo una vaga silueta que se parecía a su sensei. Todo esto se estaba volviendo un poco frustrante. Dejando a parte sus constantes fracasos, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a tener una visión bastante apurada – era un legado del Byakugan que casi ningún Hyuuga sufriese de defectos relacionados con la visión.

La figura dio un paso adelante y Hinata pudo ver que, efectivamente, era su sensei. "No pruebes de usar tus ojos," dijo ella en un tono sombrío. "Tu cama está bajo los efectos de un sello supresor de chakra. Parte de tu sistema de chakra ha quedado dañado y los médicos ninjas no querían arriesgarse a una rotura antes de que sanases."

Hinata dejó escapar un diminuto suspiro. El hecho de que tales medidas extremas tuviesen que aplicarse, sólo subrayaba lo mal que ella había fallado. "Lo siento," dijo ella con una vocecita.

Kurenai-sensei asintió. "Lo sé, pero no es sólo a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas."

Hinata tragó saliva. "Sí. He humillado a mi padre."

"Y no creo que te estés disculpando por las razones correctas," continuó su sensei.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, mirando a su profesora y sintiéndose estúpida e inútil.

"Luchaste bien," dijo Kurenai "yo misma y los demás jonins senseis quedamos impresionados por los progresos que has hecho. Gai afirma que tienes el 'juvenil potencial de un genio' sea lo que sea eso."

Por un momento, Hinata se permitió a sí misma creer a su sensei, y el enfermizo peso de culpa en su espíritu pareció aligerarse durante un momento. Pero el recuerdo de la cara de su padre la devolvió a la realidad. No importaba lo bien que otras personas pensasen que lo había hecho, había fallado al mantenerse a la altura de los valores del clan.

Kurenai se inclinó un poco más hacia delante y Hinata se dio cuenta que la expresión en el rostro de su maestra era de una severa desaprobación. "Sin embargo, me encuentro cuestionando tu capacidad de criterio."

"¿S-sensei?" preguntó ella, odiándose a sí misma por el temblor de su voz.

"Al final de la lucha," aclaró ella, "cuando continuaste levantándote una y otra vez. En ese punto no eras capaz de defenderte. ¿En verdad creíste que tenías alguna posibilidad de derrotar a tu primo?"

Hinata se recordó de lo que había pasado. Le dolía tanto que, verdaderamente, la idea de lanzar un ataque resultaba ridícula. Pero ella no podía soportar pensar en fallar de nuevo. Fallar frente a todos, su profesora, sus compañeros de equipo. Naruto. Permanecer en el suelo era un añadido a su legado de fracasos. Ella no se quedaría en el suelo. No de nuevo. Antes preferiría…

Tras estar mirando a la distancia, ella volvió a echar una mirada al rostro de su sensei y lentamente hizo que no con la cabeza.

"¿Estabas probando de morir?" preguntó Kurenai con una voz que apenas fue mayor que un susurro.

Hinata miró fijamente a su profesora, esas palabras la dejaron inmóvil. Probó de hacer que no con la cabeza, probó de negarlas, pero no podía. Siendo sincera, durante el combate ella hubiese preferido morir a vivir siendo tal fracaso. Acabar con todo sería preferible a lo que pasaría después… probar que su padre estaba en lo cierto, de nuevo… ver la decepción en los rostros de todos, sin importar todo lo que se esforzasen por esconderlo.

Evidentemente la falta de respuestas por parte de Hinata era una respuesta en sí misma, porque Kurenai-sensei suspiró y se acercó aún más con su silla. "Eso era lo que me imaginaba," dijo tras un instante. "Hinata, deberías escucharme y prestar mucha atención. Ahora mismo no estoy muy segura de si seré capaz de certificar tu regreso al servicio activo."

Hinata sintió que su estómago se encerraba en bloque de hielo. "¿S-son tan graves mis heridas?" preguntó ella.

"No son tus heridas físicas lo que me preocupa," le aclaró Kurenai. "Es tu estado de ánimo. No puedo tener a alguien en mi equipo que no valore su propia vida."

Hinata sólo pudo tartamudear. "L-lo s-siento, sensei."

Kurenai simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es más culpa mía que no tuya. Debería de haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. Simplemente pensé que verdaderamente te preocupabas por tus compañeros de equipo."

Esa acusación desgarró el corazón de Hinata como si fuese un kunai. "¡S-sensei!" jadeó ella con un toque de indignación. Ella podría ser una eterna fracasada, pero nadie podía decir que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo. Nadie podía ser capaz de… ella… ella se preocupaba más por ellos que por su familia, a veces. Más que nada en el mundo, verdaderamente.

Kurenai ladeó su cabeza y miró detenidamente a Hinata, haciendo que la joven genin se sintiese como una de las nuevas adquisiciones de Shino. "¿Consideraste el efecto que podría tener en ellos?" le preguntó ella. "Naruto estaba tan preocupado por ti que casi pierde su encuentro porque no quería irse de la enfermería. Shino también está molesto, en su propia forma, por lo que he entendido ha amenazado públicamente de muerte a tu primo."

Hinata se quedó paralizada mientras que su cerebro probaba de asimilar toda esta nueva información. Siendo honesta, ella no pensaba que Naruto pudiese reaccionar con tanta fuerza, pero aún así se maldijo a sí misma por su falta de consideración. No importaba que no estuviese pensando claramente durante la lucha, tantas cosas estaban ocurriendo, había tanto en juego. Ella había olvidado a su equipo en su apuro por probar su valía… ante su padre. Hyuuga o no, eso era inexcusable.

Pero Kurenai no había acabado. "Y ahora Naruto se enfrentará a Neji en su primer combate de las finales, y estoy bastante segura de que tiene la intención de matarle – sin importar que eso le descalifique. A Shino no le importan mucho sus oponentes mientras tenga la oportunidad de enfrentarse con Neji… para vengarte. Estas son las personas que olvidaste cuando luchaste contra tu primo. Estas son las personas que pensaste que no les importaría que te asesinasen.

Hinata sintió como si algo se partía dentro de ella. Repentinamente el pijama que llevaba estaba muy apretado, mientras ella se levantaba a sí misma con los codos, ignorando los espasmos de dolor en su pecho. "¿Por qué les importa?" se escuchó preguntar a sí misma con un áspero gruñido, que hizo que ella quisiera toser. "¿Por qué a nadie le importaría que una fracasada como yo muera? ¡Soy una inútil! ¡No valgo nada! No puedo derrotar a mi primo. ¡Ni si quiera puedo vencer a mi hermana pequeña! Nunca he hecho nada bien – sería mejor si estuviese muerta, o si nunca hubiese nacido, de ese modo ellos tendrían a alguien útil en mi lugar." Sus palabras se disolvieron en una oleada de tosidos que provocó que se curvase como un ovillo mientras un sabor a cobre inundaba su boca.

Apenas se dio cuenta de la mano que se apoyó en su hombro mientras los tosidos desaparecían. "¿Quién te ha dicho que no vales nada?" le preguntó Kurenai con una voz más suave.

Hinata probó de hablar, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sintió que su cara se enrojecía. Ella estaba mortificada por su arrebato. ¿Qué ente le habría poseído para decir tales cosas, aunque fuesen ciertas? Ahora Kurenai-sensei no tendría otra elección que retirarla del equipo. Ella no podría volver a estar junto a Naruto o Shino.

Mientras Hinata probaba de recuperar el control de su respiración. Kurenai-sensei la ayudó a levantarse. Su sensei pasó un paño sobre los labios de Hinata, que vino acompañado por un leve olor a rosas. "No hables," le ordenó Kurenai, "Sólo asiente. ¿Ha sido tu padre quien te ha dicho tales cosas?"

Vacilantemente, Hinata asintió.

"Eso no me sorprende. Encuentro que es una persona cruel y malvada," dijo Kurenai con una voz enojada.

Hinata sintió una oleada de culpa porque no se lo discutió. Ser el líder del clan requería que, a veces, él fuese exigente, incluso severo. ¿Pero eso era por el bien del clan, verdad?

"Una vez me dijiste que él tiene una mala opinión de Naruto," continuó diciendo Kurenai. "¿Crees que también tiene razón en eso?"

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño. Su padre apenas conocía a Naruto, pero él la había criado desde la infancia. Probablemente él la conocía mejor.

"Veo que no estás convencida." Dijo Kurenai tras un suspiro. "¿Con quién pasas la mayor parte del tiempo, de cada día? Al igual que yo, ya sabes la respuesta.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió. Entrenar con Naruto, varias horas al día, era algo que ella sólo podía soñar que ocurriría cuando asistía a la Academia Ninja de Konoha. El pensamiento de perdida, si Kurenai-sensei la sacaba del equipo era casi inimaginable.

"Bien," dijo Kurenai. "¿Naruto estaría de acuerdo con tu padre? Y dado todo el tiempo que pasáis juntos, ¿quién dirías que tiene una estimación más apurada de tus posibilidades?"

Hinata se quedó como una estatua de hielo, incluso no pudo respirar durante un breve momento. Sin haberlo deseado, un recuerdo de las palabras de Naruto resonó dentro de su cabeza. "¡Hinata molas!" Ella quería descartar la pregunta – ella sabía que Naruto era agradable con casi todo el mundo. ¿Pero era posible que Naruto la conociese mejor que su padre? ¿En lugar de ser una fracasada constante, ella 'molaba', aunque solamente fuese un poquito?

Kurenai se puso de pie. "Te dejaré a solas para que pienses sobre eso, Hinata. Por ahora me abstendré de tomar ninguna decisión con respecto a tu estatus, pero deberías pensar seriamente en lo que hemos hablado."

Hinata asintió levemente y se estiró en la cama mientras su sensei se desvanecía entre las sobras de la habitación. Hinata apenas escuchó como se abría y cerraba la puerta.

OoOoOo

"Cuan mejor hubiese sido tu vida," susurró Kurenai mientras cerraba la puerta, "si tu padre hubiese muerto en lugar de tu madre."

Ella respiró profundamente mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo. El olor a medicamentos que inundaba el hospital hizo que sintiese unas ligeras nauseas. En su mente volvió a ver la mirada en el rostro de Hinata cuando le entregó su ultimátum, mientras su propio estómago se rebelaba. Sólo el autocontrol de hierro de un jonin hizo que su rostro se mantuviese inexpresivo mientras ella se dirigió al baño. Una vez que la puerta se cerró y ella se aseguró de que estaba sola, Kurenai echó el pestillo en uno de los retretes y rápidamente vació su estómago.

Limpiándose la boca, ella probó de olvidar la desolada mirada en los ojos de su alumna, la cruda y dolorosa emoción en la cara de la chica cuando ella regurgitó las odiosas palabras de su padre. Las lágrimas, que durante tantos años había rechazado, le escocieron sus rojos ojos.

Las necesidades crueles, sin importar lo útiles que fuesen, seguían siendo crueles.

OoOoOo

Hyuuga Neji se volvió a colocar en la posición inicial, esperando a que su profesor le atacase. El día posterior a los encuentros preliminares había sido informado, que durante este mes Hiashi-sama se ocuparía personalmente de su entrenamiento, hasta el día en que se celebrarían las finales. Gai-sensei aceptó esto con apenas un simple gesto de cabeza. Desde el combate contra su prima, su jonin instructor había estado bastante frío hacia él. Aunque es un hombre muy hábil, Maito Gai o bien no entendía como funcionaban las cosas dentro del clan Hyuuga, o no parecía que le importase.

Neji era plenamente consciente del inusual interés que su tío expresó en su desarrollo, que llevó a su inclusión en un entrenamiento normalmente reservado a los miembros de la familia principal. Eso llevó algunos discretísimos cuchicheos entre los ancianos Hyuuga, pero la creciente destreza de Neji silenció cualquier tipo de queja. Ser el novato número uno de su promoción era un logro, incluso para un Hyuuga. Ni si quiera su prima en la familia principal lo había conseguido.

Neji contuvo una punzada de dolor mientras Hiashi-sama se lanzó hacia él. El joven Hyuuga giró en un bloqueo Jyuuken perfecto – nada menos hubiese sido insuficiente. Pensar acerca del enfrentamiento con Hinata le hizo sentirse… incómodo. A parte de su fallo de compostura cerca del final del encuentro, tuvo que exponer sus capacidades más de lo que había previsto. Una vez un ninja de la familia principal consideró que la heredera de la familia principal sólo podría dar un golpe significativo antes de ser derrotada. Neji se deslizó suavemente en un contraataque que su profesor esquivó con facilidad. La rabia de Neji en respuesta a las inapropiadas palabras de Hinata al final del encuentro quedaron eclipsadas por la manifestación de emociones de su prima. Su casi desesperado esfuerzo por derrotarle era inapropiado para una shinobi que representaba al clan que se enorgullecía de poseer un firme control emocional. La locura de los Uchiha no golpearía en el más importante de los clanes shinobis de Konoha.

El último golpe no fue completamente desviado y Neji sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo ardían mientras se formaba un moratón. Él no sabía o no le importaba saber porque Hinata estaba tan desesperada por vencerle, o porque continuó levantándose incluso después de que su derrota quedase sellada junto a sus tenketsus. Pero él sabía que no había hecho nada malo. El propio padre de Hinata le había elogiado por su actuación durante los combates preliminares, y Neji supo que él estaba menos que complacido con la actuación de su hija. Hiashi no sólo no había ido al hospital, además había prohibido a los demás miembros del clan el ir a verla antes de que le diesen el alta. Neji sabía que algunos miembros de la familia secundaria, especialmente algunas mujeres que habían conocido a la madre de Hinata, expresaban, de forma privada, simpatía por la descartada heredera. Por su puesto, un auténtico heredero desdeñaría tales expresiones de sentimientos inútiles.

De vuelta al ataque, Neji comenzó otra combinación, pero vaciló levemente en el último golpe, esperando que el bloqueo de su profesor siguiese el ritmo habitual. Casi funcionó, pero Neji acabó con una muñeca magullada cuando Hiashi giró el golpe hacia un lado. Eso hizo que recibiese un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del líder del clan – la suya era una aceptable variación de las formas tradicionales, a diferencia de todos los _trucos _que Hinata había usado para probar de vencerle… algo que sabía que Hiashi-sama estuvo menos que complacido de descubrir.

Aun así, la reacción de sus compañeros fue algo inquietante. Lee, aunque fuese poco más que una parodia de su jonin instructor, era competente dentro de su limitada gama de capacidades. Además, Tenten era una de las más expertas kunoichis de su generación. Sus derrotas en las preliminares fueron debidas a desafortunados emparejamientos en lugar de falta de habilidad. Cada uno de ellos se enfrentó a un oponente que poseía habilidades que neutralizaban efectivamente sus especialidades. Sobre ese tema, fue el destino de Hinata encontrar en su combate a un practicante de Jyuuken más competente que ella.

Pero ambos habían expresado la misma desaprobación silenciosa que Gai-sensei, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y vergonzoso. Era algo desafortunado que no pareciesen comprender como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo real. Si luchas contra alguien que es más fuerte, estás destinado a perder, y enfrentarte contra la naturaleza de las cosas sólo te traerá heridas peores. Él mismo aprendió esa lección la última vez que vio a su padre con vida. La única forma de evitarlo era endurecer el propio corazón y ser tan fuerte como fuese posible. Todo lo demás era una insensatez, y ser un shinobi no permitía espacio para tales cosas. Si ellos no podían comprender esto, entonces se vería obligado a solicitar que le transfiriesen de equipo, una vez que se hubiese convertido en chuunin.

Fue interesante notar que Tenten, antes de rehuirle junto a los demás, vio oportuno advertirle que los compañeros de equipo de Hinata estaban extremamente furiosos por las heridas que él había infligido a su prima, durante su derrota. Probablemente ambos desearían vengarla cuando se enfrentase a ellos. Neji agradeció la información, pero no la consideró muy importante. Ellos podrían enfrentarse a él, furiosos o no, serán derrotados.

Ese era su destino.

OoOoOo

Naruto no pudo suprimir una punzada de nerviosismo cuando Kurenai apareció al final de su sesión de entrenamiento con Gai y Lee. Le costó algo de esfuerzo no apresurarse al completar los ejercicios de enfriamiento e ir a ver que quería Kurenai-sensei, pero apretó los dientes y completó la rutina. Gai-sensei les había sermoneado acerca de la importancia de los ejercicios de estiramiento y enfriamiento, y hacer que repitiese la clase sólo retrasaría aún más las cosas.

Finalmente cuando le dejaron salir, Naruto se dirigió rápidamente a ver a su jonin-sensei.

"Veo que sigues mejorando," dijo en un tono de aprobación que hizo que la cara de Naruto se encendiese, aunque sólo fuese un poquito.

"Todavía sigo probando de igualar la Lee," dijo honestamente. A pesar de su derrota frente a Gaara en los combates preliminares, Lee seguía dominando la primera parte de sus combates de entrenamiento, poniendo a Naruto a la defensiva, hasta que su mayor resistencia salía a juego. Considerando que, según Shino, Sabaku no Gaara había hecho lo mismo, Naruto se preocupó, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

"Si esta es la mesura por la cual has decidido evaluarte, entonces creo que continuarás mejorando," contestó Kurenai. "La oferta de Gai-sensei de entrenarte durante tantas horas es muy generosa. Por ahora continúa esforzándote de esta manera. Yo me concentraré en reunir toda la información posible sobre los oponentes que tú y Shino os encontraréis durante las finales, especialmente ese tal Gaara. Cuando se acerquen los combates trabajaremos en estrategias y tácticas que probarán ser muy efectivas."

A Naruto le llevó un momento para poder digerir todo eso. Hoy su sensei estaba especialmente enigmática. Finalmente, él simplemente asintió para dar a entender que había reconocido sus palabras. Él añoraba las sesiones de entrenamiento con su equipo, pero su maestra tenía razón. Además sería un poco incómodo, ya que en algún momento, él y Shino podrían acabar luchando el uno contra el otro. De cualquier forma, descubrir como derrotar a Gaara valdría la pena, y aun más a Neji.

"Pensé que te gustaría saber que a partir de hoy, Hinata se encuentra suficientemente bien como para poder recibir visitas," anunció su profesora, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Naruto sonrió con alivio. "¿Podemos ir a verla ahora mismo?" preguntó rápidamente.

Kurenai asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro de la aldea. En un repentino impulso, Naruto creó un clon de sombra y le entregó algo de dinero. "Una ración doble de ramen de miso para llevar – ve a buscarnos rápidamente al hospital," le ordenó. Mientras el clon se marchaba velozmente, él le dijo en voz alta. "¡Es para Hinata, así que ni lo toques!"

Cuando se giró hacia su sensei, ella tenía una curiosa expresión en su rostro. "Verdaderamente te has vuelto bastante… natural… con el uso de esa técnica," observó ella.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "A veces es útil. Y como más la practico, mejor me vuelvo al usarla. Además, sé que la comida del hospital apesta."

"No es que esté en contra," dijo Kurenai-sensei, "simplemente no creo que la mayoría de los jonins hayan considerado el uso de esa técnica, fuera de las misiones. ¿Y como sabes lo de la comida del hospital?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Cuando era pequeño, estuve una vez allí. Creo que se me cayó un ladrillo en la cabeza, o algo parecido, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo único que recuerdo claramente es el deseo de salir de allí porque la comida sabía horrible."

Kurenai-sensei asintió de forma pensativa y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hospital. Un clon de aspecto enojado les estaba esperando, mientras sostenía una bolsa. "Konohamaru ha saltado sobre mí y casi ha hecho que se me cayese la comida por el suelo," el clon gruño mientras le entregó la comida a Naruto. "Le dije al mocoso que si arruinaba la comida de Hinata-chan con uno de sus juegos, la próxima vez desearía que los ninjas renegados se lo hubiesen llevado."

Naruto puso una mueca de asombro cuando el clon se dispersó a sí mismo y recibió sus recuerdos. "Menudo malhablado," murmuró Naruto. Él esperó que nadie le viese reprendiendo de esa forma al nieto del Hokage.

Cuando él se giró, Kurenai-sensei tenía la más extraña expresión que Naruto jamás había visto en su rostro.

OoOoOo

Cualquier preocupación acerca de clones malhablados desapareció de la mente de Naruto cuando vio a su compañera de equipo tumbada sobre la cama del hospital. Siempre había pensado en Hinata como alguien fuerte – no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que como Ninja ella pateaba traseros. Pero verla de esa forma… era tan pequeña. ¿Alguien había usado un jutsu de encogimiento sobre ella? ¿O era que ella parecía más grande en sus recuerdos?

Supuso que era eso último, porque también le impactó lo quieta que estaba. Parecía estar durmiendo, con sólo el leve movimiento de su respiración evitando de pensar lo peor. Una repentina rabia floreció en el fondo de su estómago. Iba a hacer que Neji pagase por haberla herido.

Él supuso que debía de haber liberado un poco de eso del 'intento asesino' que Kurenai les había explicado, porque repentinamente los ojos de Hinata se abrieron. Avergonzado, rápidamente contuvo su ira. Él no quería molestar a Hinata o hacerla sentir peor.

"¿N-Naruto?" preguntó ella con una vocecita, mientras se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos.

Por un instante a Naruto le impresionó lo linda que estaba haciendo eso, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano como una niña pequeña – nada que ver con la grácil kunoichi que entrenaba junto a él. Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. Ella no se tomaría muy bien esa broma. "¡He traído ramen!" anunció tras una incómoda pausa, sosteniendo en alto su bolsa. Hinata pestañeó. Las enfermeras habían mirado su bolsa de una forma bastante sospechosa, mientras salían del ascensor, pero Kurenai-sensei hizo esa cosa de-fruncir-el-ceño-pero-verdaderamente-no-fruncirlo y no dijeron nada.

Hinata le mostró una temblorosa sonrisa mientras Naruto dejaba cuidadosamente la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cama y la abría. Le entregó cuidadosamente el contenedor tapado y un par de palillos chinos. Ella se enderezó un poco más, arreglando la manta y entonces miró detenidamente a la bolsa. "¿Tú no vas a comer algo?" preguntó ella.

"No," dijo Naruto, "en verdad, no tengo mucha hambre."

Hinata se quedó paralizada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"Eh, de verdad, te lo juro," balbuceó rápidamente Naruto, "comeré más tarde. Acabo de tener un combate de entrenamiento con Lee y necesito que mi estómago se asiente. "¿Recuerdas aquello del loto, verdad?"

Hinata asintió lentamente y entonces destapó el contenedor. El tufo de los olores a medicinas fue erradicado por el aromático vapor del cálido caldo del ramen. Naruto consideró eso como una inmensa mejora y sus glándulas salivares le dieron la razón. La próxima vez encontraría una forma de entrar un pedido suficientemente grande, como para que ambos pudiesen comer. Probando de distraer a su molesto estómago, echó un vistazo a la bolsa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente vacía.

"Ey," dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un trozo de papel doblado. "Ayame ha dejado una nota aquí dentro. Dice que espera que te mejores pronto. No es eso – "

Naruto se quedó sin palabras cuando volvió a mirar a Hinata y vio como su labio inferior temblaba. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Naruto rescató el ramen y lo puso de vuelta en la mesa, mientras Hinata se sorbía las lágrimas haciendo mucho ruido. "¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué –?"

Naruto se vio interrumpido cuando Hinata dejó escapar un leve grito y ocultó su cabeza entre las manos.

Naruto miró hacia atrás para pedir ayuda a Kurenai-sensei, pero la jonin ya no estaba dentro de la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada e incluso consideró la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a una de las enfermeras, pero no pensó que Hinata se lo fuese a tomar muy bien. Recordó como Ayame se llevó a Hinata a otro lado para ayudarla a limpiarse. Tenía que ayudarla sin que se avergonzase aún más. Él tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo ella era su amiga.

Hubiese sido de gran ayuda saber que hacer en una situación como esa. Con gran cautela Naruto se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama y torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero eso no pareció surgir ningún efecto. "¿Neh, Hinata estás bien?" le preguntó, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. ¿Por qué no habrían tratado ese tema en la Academia? La mayor parte de los chicos de su clase acababan haciendo equipo con una chica, y las chicas lloraban, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei no les había explicado que hacer si eso ocurría? ¿Quizás se suponía que aquel psicólogo debía decírselo en privado y también le jodió en eso?

"¡Hinata, no llores!" dijo finalmente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el tono de súplica que salió de su boca. Verdaderamente odiaba todo esto. Odiaba verla así de alterada, casi tanto como verla herida. Una vez que terminasen las finales, si estaba en sus manos Neji iba a volver a su casa dentro de una bolsa de plástico. No. Ahora no tenía que estar furioso. Eso no la ayudaría. Él probó de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero eso tampoco ayudó. Ella estaba temblando como una hoja.

"Lo siento," gimió Hinata. Y repentinamente las manos de su amiga se aferraron a la chaqueta de Naruto como si ella se estuviese ahogando y él fuese un chaleco salvavidas.

¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto, sintiéndose estúpido. Se sentía como si solamente estuviese pillando la mitad de la conversación. Las palmaditas no estaban funcionando. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa, ya que ella no era Akamaru. Soy un idiota, pensó él. Eso no estaba funcionando. ¿Qué es lo que funciona mal con mi cerebro? Hinata todavía estaba llorando. Cuidadosamente él colocó sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Hinata, en más o menos, algo parecido a un abrazo. Estar torcido de esa forma no era algo físicamente muy confortable… lo cual ya estaba bien, porque esta situación tampoco era confortable de ninguna manera.

Si algo era seguro, era que el llanto de Hinata había empeorado.

Posiblemente Naruto se habría ido a buscar una enfermera. Pero de alguna forma, Hinata le tenía cogido de la cintura con un brazo, ejerciendo suficiente presión como para poner en evidencia al jutsu de plantar nabos de Lee.

Así que en lugar de eso, simplemente su quedó allí sentado, medio girado a un lado, mientras el sonido de los llantos disminuía. Hinata hizo una gran y estremecedora respiración que repentinamente explotó en un ataque de tos. Ella le dejó ir mientras se doblaba hacia delante, pero todavía tenía una mano sujeta a su chaqueta, temblando mientras le sostenía.

Naruto se giró y cogió un pañuelo de la mesa, sosteniéndolo para que Hinata lo cogiese. Ella se lo puso cerca de la boca y los tosidos hicieron que todo su cuerpo se moviese por culpa de los espasmos. Cuando se quitó el pañuelo de la boca, Naruto vio una mancha rojiza y quiso matar una y otra vez al primo de Hinata.

Pero ahora ella estaba respirando más fácilmente. Su voz era sólo un poco más áspera, ella le dio las gracias en voz baja.

Naruto la ayudó a estirarse en la cama y la tapó con la sábana, probando de alisarla. "¿Tengo que avisar a una de las enfermeras?" preguntó en un tono preocupado.

"No," contestó ella con una vocecita. "Uno de los golpes Jyuuken me golpeó el pulmón y causó una ruptura. Se está curando, pero hay sueltos diversos coágulos de sangre. El médico dijo que el tratamiento los está disolviendo, pero toserlos de forma natural es la mejor forma de expulsarlos."

"Oh," dijo Naruto. Eso era bastante asqueroso. Él se preguntó como quedaría Neji si le sacaba uno de los pulmones a través de la nariz. Probablemente eso sería incluso más repugnante. Era mejor que pensase en otra cosa, antes de que Hinata pensase que _ella _le estaba produciendo asco. "Verdaderamente no entiendo porque te estás disculpando," continuó diciendo.

Hinata se quedó muy rígida y Naruto quiso darse una patada a sí mismo. "Fuí muy egoísta," dijo ella tras una pausa. "Yo… cuando peleé contra Neji."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No te preocupes Hinata, voy a golpearlo como si fuese una piñata."

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. "Kurenai-sensei está defraudada conmigo… yo…"

"¡Ni hablar!" interrumpió Naruto. "¡Estuviste genial! ¡Luchaste con mucho empeño, todo el mundo quedó impresionado! ¡Me encantó cuando le diste con uno de los pesos! ¡Él se vio como si se hubiese tragado la lengua cuando lo hiciste!"

"Pero incluso así fallé," mirando fijamente a sus manos, sujetas frente a ella. Naruto podía ver como los nudillos de Hinata se estaban volviendo de color blanco. "Estaba tan avergonzada con mi fracaso… creo que seguí levantándome cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotarle… porque hubiese preferido que me matasen a perder de nuevo. Yo… yo no estaba pensando en nadie, excepto en mí misma."

Naruto miró fijamente a su amiga mientras lentamente, su boca caía al suelo.

"Quería que lo supiese… en caso…," ella tragó saliva. "En caso de que Kurenai-sensei me saque del equipo."

"¡No!" gruñó Naruto. Hinata se estremeció y sus amplios ojos se movieron precipitadamente para encontrase con los de Naruto. "¡No se lo permitiré!"

"¡Naruto-kun!" jadeó Hinata y bajo el brillo rojizo de las sábanas, él se dio cuenta de que el chakra rojo se estaba comenzando a manifestar. Parecía que últimamente esto le estaba ocurriendo más a menudo, generalmente cuando pensaba en los combates preliminares.

Naruto respiró profundamente y probó de calmarse. "Hablaré con Kurenai-sensei," dijo tras una gran pausa. Él estuvo orgulloso de la uniformidad de su tono. "Me traeré a Shino si hace falta. No hay quien le pueda ganar en una discusión."

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza. "No, ya está bien –"

"No, no está bien," dijo Naruto, había algo de ardor en su voz. "Eres parte de nuestro equipo, no vamos abandonarte. Tu sitio está junto a nosotros. Y se lo haremos ver."

Tras eso, Naruto se giró y se marchó de la habitación. Era de bastante mala educación, pero tuvo que irse antes de decir algo pero. ¿Cómo pudo decirle Kurenai-sensei algo así?"

No vio a ninguna enfermera o médico mientras salía del hospital, aunque se dio cuenta de que más de una persona se apresuraba a salir de su camino. Él supuso que no debía de sorprenderle poder ver su sensei de pie, junto al exterior de la entrada.

"Ella te lo ha explicado," dijo Kurenai. No era ninguna pregunta.

"Sí, lo ha hecho," escupió Naruto. "Sensei, como pudiste –"

Kurenai le detuvo con un brusco gesto. "Será mejor que discutamos este tema en otro sitio. Nos encontraremos en nuestra área de entrenamiento habitual," ordenó ella, y entonces desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto no se hubiese sorprendido de descubrir que había batido un record personal en lo que se refería a atravesar los tejados de Konoha. En cierta forma, se sintió bien al hacer ejercicio tras lo que había escuchado. Usar al máximo sus músculos, como mínimo le ayudó a descargar alguna de sus más violentas emociones.

Kurenai-sensei estaba de pie en medio del claro, de modo que Naruto pasó volando entre los árboles para aterrizar justo a su lado. Ella ni siquiera se estremeció, pero comenzó a hablar justo cuando él se puso de pie.

"Estás molesto por lo que acabas de descubrir," comenzó a decir ella.

"Sí, Sensei," admitió Naruto. "¿Cómo has podido pensar en amenazarla con una expulsión del equipo?" preguntó él. La pura injusticia de todo eso hizo que las manos de Naruto temblasen. Durante un instante quiso ser capaz de odiar a su profesora, pero ella no podía hacer algo así sin un buen motivo, ¿verdad?

"¿Preferirías ver a Hinata fuera del equipo o muerta?" pregunto Kurenai, de forma rotunda.

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

"Esta es una pregunta muy seria," continuó diciendo Kurenai. "No podría discutirla abiertamente contigo si ella no te lo hubiese comentado, pero su comportamiento durante el enfrentamiento me da motivos para estar muy preocupada. La determinación es algo bueno e útil, pero tal indiferencia a su propio bienestar no es aceptable.

"Ella solamente quería ganar," objetó Naruto. "Quería hacer lo mejor posible durante el examen."

"Prácticamente ella desafió a su primo a matarla," le respondió Kurenai. "En una prueba de rango. No hay vidas que proteger. La seguridad de la aldea no estaba amenazada. Pero ella consideró que su propia supervivencia no era importante."

Naruto se quedó ahí parado, mientras que las palabras de su sensei le golpeaban como garrotes. Al pensar en ese combate, él se recordó a sí mismo deseando que Hinata se quedase en el suelo cuando Neji continuó golpeándola, hasta que finalmente el Hyuuga pareció dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su propia prima, antes de que la técnica de substitución de Naruto la salvase de su trayectoria.

Él respiró profundamente y miró al cielo del mediodía. Recordó la conversación que él y Shino compartieron en la tienda de campaña, durante la misión de patrulla fronteriza. "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su fastidiosa familia, verdad?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Estoy bastante segura de que sí," le confirmó Kurenai.

Naruto hizo una mueca. Repentinamente tenía un mal gusto en la boca. Él escupió en la hierba.

"¿De verdad crees que Hinata debería verse envuelta en situaciones de vida o muerte hasta que esto se resuelva?" preguntó ella.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" preguntó Kurenai mientras Naruto comenzaba a calmarse.

"Todavía no lo sé," fue su respuesta más honesta.

OoOoOo

Naruto estuvo hecho un lío durante toda su sesión de entrenamiento con Gai-sensei, y Lee casi le dejó inconsciente durante su primer combate. Finalmente, Gai hizo que acabasen más temprano de lo habitual. Naruto se disculpó ante el especialista en taijutsu, pero Gai simplemente hizo que no con la mano. "Es evidente Naruto," dijo con su retumbante voz, "que los fuegos de tu juventud necesitan ser avivados. Vuelve mañana por la mañana cuando tu mente y tu espíritu sean uno y hayas recuperado tu enfoque juvenil."

Naruto no sabía si Kurenai-sensei le había dicho algo a Gai-sensei, pero él creyó que el jonin vestido de verde era terriblemente optimista acerca de las habilidades de Naruto para resolver problemas. Por el momento él no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras una rápida comida, Naruto se encontró sentado encima del Monumento de los Hokages. Él contempló Konoha y pensó acerca de la situación. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentase, en su cabeza era incapaz de unir las diferencias entre como era Hinata y como se veía a sí misma. Ella no creía que lo hubiese hecho bien durante las preliminares, pero todos los que la conocían quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron. ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

Al final él decidió volver al hospital y preguntárselo directamente. No era como si su boca, que siempre metía la pata, pudiese empeorar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Naruto llegó al hospital justo a tiempo de ver como Shino salía de la entrada. Inmediatamente cambió de planes e interceptó a su compañero de equipo.

"Has hablado con Hinata," dijo Shino sin ningún tipo de preámbulo.

Naruto asintió. "¿Y tú?" preguntó el joven rubio.

"Ella también se ha disculpado ante mí por su… falta de consideración," contestó Shino. Naruto no tuvo ni siquiera que mirar hacia arriba para saber que la frente sobre esas gafas de sol estaba llena de arrugas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en nuestra misión de patrulla?" le preguntó Naruto.

Shino asintió. "Ése parece ser el origen más probable de la presente situación."

Naruto apretó los dientes. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la pasiva voz de Shino no era una buena medida de los auténticos sentimientos de su compañero de equipo. "¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" preguntó él.

"¿Hacer?" preguntó Shino. "No estoy seguro de que esta sea una situación que estemos cualificados para resolver."

"¡No podemos hacer nada!" protestó Naruto.

"Nuestra instructora tomará las adecuadas acciones correctivas," dijo Shino. "Hay profesionales mejor preparados que nosotros para tratar esta situación."

"¡Pero primero la sacarán del equipo!" exclamó Naruto, probando de mantener un tono de voz bajo. "Eso podría _matarla_. Quizás de verdad."

Shino simplemente le miró durante un buen rato. Naruto había aprendido a saberlo, aunque su amigo llevase gafas. "Estás altamente agitado por este asunto," dijo tras una pausa.

"Estamos hablando de Hinata," dijo Naruto. "Ela es nuestra compañera de equipo. Tenemos que protegerla. _Tenemos _que arreglar esto. No un gilipollas como el tipo que probó de fastidiarme."

Shino estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. "He observado," dijo finalmente, "que nuestra compañera de equipo se ve afectada en gran medida por tus palabras, eso incluye la entonación, a parte de la fraseología y el contexto."

Naruto pestañeó.

"Ella escucha muy atentamente lo que dices," le aclaró Shino. "A ti, más que a nadie."

"¿Más que a Kurenai-sensei?" preguntó Naruto, sin acabárselo de creer del todo. "¿Por qué?"

"Más que a nadie," le confirmó Shino. "Sería inapropiado por mi parte, especular acerca de asuntos en los que no tengo conocimiento de primera mano. Pero eso es lo que he observado. Creo que tú serías la persona más adecuada para interactuar con Hinata en un esfuerzo para resolver satisfactoriamente esta situación."

"Maldita sea," dijo Naruto. "Esperaba que a ti te haría más caso."

Shino se quedó muy rígido. "¿Y eso por qué?" le preguntó.

"Porque tú eres más listo que yo," le contestó Naruto. "Probablemente yo enredaré aun más las cosas."

"No creo que la inteligencia sea el factor más importante para resolver los asuntos interpersonales," declaró Shino. "Teorizo que si simplemente haces preguntas y escuchas atentamente, experimentarás un mayor grado de éxito del que podrías anticipar."

OoOoOo

Hinata se sintió mejor después de que Shino se marchara. Él aceptó su admisión de egoísmo sin ni siquiera pestañear – que ella pudiese ver – y argumentó que él también estaba impresionado por su actuación. Además, tampoco deseaba ver que ella fuese apartada del Equipo Ocho. Dijo que su conducta y capacidades estaban muy por encima de la mayoría, y que las interacciones sociales del equipo habían probado ser más agradables de lo que había considerado posible. Él concluyó que sacar un componente clave de la matriz no era necesario o deseable.

Hinata aceptó sus palabras cuando las dijo. No era propio de Shino 'perfumar' una situación simplemente para ser más agradable. Era demasiado preciso para hacer eso, pero aun así recordar la decepción en la voz de Kurenai-sensei pareció echar a tierra las palabras de su compañero de equipo. Éste era simplemente el último de un gran legado de fracasos.

Ella se preguntó si volvería a ser admitida dentro del clan si la rechazaban como ninja. Probablemente no.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró. Ella tuvo que sujetar firmemente sus manos para evitar su tic nervioso de tocarse las yemas de los dedos. Estaba un poco mortificada de recordar como hace un rato había perdido el control, frente a él. Como mínimo fue capaz de mantener su compostura frente a Shino.

Naruto no dijo nada mientras cuidadosamente cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de la cama. Ella quiso abrir la boca, decir algo, disculparse, hacer algo. Pero las palabras no salían. En lugar de eso se descubrió a sí misma mirando fijamente a la cara de Naruto. Sin importar lo grosero y lo falto de modales que fuese, algo que su padre hubiese aborrecido, ella no pudo evitarlo. Naruto, que siempre estaba tan entusiasmado por todo, se veía muy diferente con una expresión tan sombría. Durante un instante, ella le volvió a imaginar con las ropas del Hokage y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

"Aquí están pasando un montón de cosas que no entiendo," comenzó a decir Naruto, sacando a Hinata de su ensoñación. "Estoy acostumbrado a no entender lo que pasa. Pero ahora no puedo aceptarlo. No entiendo como puedes verte de una forma tan diferente a como todos los demás te ven. No entiendo cómo es que tú…" él hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. "Parece que te odies a ti misma. Aquí hay algo que no va bien."

Hinata bajó la mirada. No necesitaba que Naruto le dijese que ella era defectuosa. Una desagradable voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que ya era hora de que Naruto viese la verdad. Ahora, quizás Naruto dejaría de perder el tiempo con ella…

Un movimiento captó su atención, entonces ella alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como Naruto se inclinaba hacia delante, mirándola detenida e intensamente. Él ladeó la cabeza de una forma inquietantemente semejante a la de su sensei. "Y no creo que ese algo seas tú, Hyuuga Hinata." Dijo él, imitando a Kurenai-sensei cuando esta quería destacar algo.

Hinata se quedó helada, con la boca medio abierta, cualquier protesta murió en sus labios cuando esos brillantes ojos azules se clavaron con los suyos.

"Yo soy huérfano," dijo Naruto tras un momento, reclinándose en su silla. "En verdad no sé lo que es tener una familia, pero siempre quise tener una. Siempre me pregunté como sería tener padres, un hermano o una hermana. De alguna forma había idealizado la imagen que tenía sobre la familia, porque sabía que nunca tendría una. Los padres de Shino parecen bastante guays. Pero ahora me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta de que me podría haberme ido peor."

Las palabras de Naruto impactaron en Hinata. Ella ya sabía como de solo se había sentido su compañero en el pasado. Ahora sabía como había sido excluido por culpa del sello que llevaba. "Naruto… yo."

"Háblame acerca de los Hyuugas," dijo Naruto, su tono de voz era gentil pero firme.

Hinata descubrió que no podía negarle nada. Ella comenzó a hablar.

OoOoOo

Naruto se marchó del hospital dos horas más tarde, la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Él se sentía como si hubiese estado en uno de los mega-discursos de Kurenai-sensei, sólo que menos organizado. Él pudo echar una ojeada a la vida de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de Konoha, pero verdaderamente no le gustó lo que vio.

Los detalles fácticos eran interesantes, él no tenía ni idea de que hubiesen tantos días festivos en el País del Fuego, muchos de los cuales requerían algún tipo de comida formal. Él no tenía ni idea de que el recinto de los Hyuuga era tan grande, ni que hubiesen varios terrenos apartados para los miembros de la familia secundaria. Las ceremonias del té parecían raras, pero aburridas después de que pasases sentado por la primera. Quizás Hinata era suficientemente elegante como para hacer que fuese interesante de ver.

Pero fueron las cosas que faltaban lo que le hizo reflexionar. Shikamaru siempre estaba explicando historias acerca de su padre, como siempre estaba diciendo o haciendo algo problemático. Kiba siempre se quejaba de cómo su hermana mayor siempre probaba de darle órdenes. Pero en verdad Hinata no tenía ningún tipo de anécdota, acerca de su padre o de su hermana. Ella tenía unos pocos recuerdos agradables de su madre que estaban algo borrosos debido a los años pasados, pero eso sólo hacía que destacase aún más la falta de respeto que le tenían los miembros de la familia que aún vivían. Por lo que pudo recordar, Hinata los evitaba siempre que fuese posible, y ninguno de ellos parecía tener palabras de ánimo para ella. Pero la verdadera revelación, vino después de que Hinata tuviese otro ataque de tos. Mientras se limpiaba la boca y bebía un poco de agua, Naruto murmuró de forma siniestra como iba a matar a Neji durante las finales.

Inmediatamente, Hinata comenzó a suplicarle que no lo hiciese, lo cual dejó perplejo a Naruto. En un primer moento, pensó que ella estaba siendo demasiado buena. Luego pensó que Hinata estaba simplemente preocupada de que él se metiese en problemas.

Entonces surgió la verdad y apestó como si de una tumba abierta se tratase.

Para que Naruto pudiese entenderlo todo, Hinata tuvo que comenzar a explicarselo toso desde que era un bebé. Recordaba vagamente a su tío Hizashi, el padre de Neji, quien actuaba de una forma muy diferente a su hermano gemelo. Ella recordó ver como su padre le había herido a través del sello maldito, y tuvo que explicar como los miembros de la familia secundaria lo tenían marcado en su frente para mantenerlos bajo el control de la familia principal de los Hyuuga.

A Naruto le llevó un rato poder digerir eso. Verdaderamente un buen rato. Los miembros de la familia secundaria eran, mayoritariamente, poco más que los esclavos de la familia principal. Él sintió una punzada de simpatía por Neji, que extinguió implacablemente.

Entonces Hinata le habló del intento de secuestro, que acabó con su padre matando al asaltante – quien resultó ser un diplomático de Kumokagure. Kumo exigió la vida del asesino, pero los ancianos del clan Hyuuga enviaron a Hizashi en lugar de su hermano, dejando a Neji sin padre. Más tarde, cuando la madre del chico también murió, Neji fue adoptado de forma informal por su tío y comenzó a entrenar junto a sus hijas. Pero el chico siempre se mostraba distante frente a aquellos que controlaban el sello impuesto en su frente.

Neji resultó ser inusualmente talentoso, le dijo Hinata, lo cual era dolorosamente irónico debido a que había nacido en la familia secundaria. Se suponía que la familia principal debía de ser más fuerte y habilidosa, pero obviamente él eclipsó a Hinata incluso varios años atrás, cuando ella era la heredera.

Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras ella seguía hablando si esta tensión también estaba relacionada con otras cosas. Quizás Hinata no era tan habilidosa como Neji, pero aun así era condenadamente buena en lo que hacía. ¿Por qué todos tenían que tratarla de fracasada?

Tambien se preguntó si no era que el padre de Hinata estaba de alguna forma, resentido con ella por toda aquella horrible situación, culpándola de la pérdida de su hermano. Era estúpido, pero a él no se le ocurría otra cosa. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación y le informó, muy friamente, que las horas de visita ya habían acabado.

Después de eso, Naruto se encontró caminando sin rumbo a través de las calles de Konoha, deliberando acerca de un problema del cual no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese solución. Verdaderamente necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, pero no encontró correcto hablar con nadie, sobre lo que Hinata le había explicado. Era… personal. Que le dijese todas esas cosas, decía mucho sobre la confianza que ella tenía en él. Estuvo algo indecisa de explicárselo, Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que se avergonzaría si alguien más lo supiese, y él no quería que ella se sintiese peor.

Naruto estaba pensando tan intensamente, que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo Iruka comenzó a llamarle, hasta que la mano del chuunin se apoyó en su hombro. Alarmado, Naruto se dio media vuelta, haciendo que Iruka tropezase. A pesar de que ya se encontraba suficientemente bien como para ayudar en el Examen de Chuunin, el antiguo instructor de Naruto todavía se estaba recuperando de las graves heridas que sostuvo al luchar contra los ninjas renegados que probaron de secuestrar a Konohamaru y Hanabi. Sin ni siquiera pensar, Naruto agarró a Iruka de la muñeca para poder estabilizarle.

Iruka se detuvo a mitad de la caida, con una sorpresa muy aparente. "Menudo apretón, Naruto," dijo él con una satisfecha voz. Él sonrió. "¿Quieres algo de ramen? Invito yo."

Naruto comenzó a disculparse, pero entonces recordó que Gai-sensei le había dado libre el resto del día. "¡Claro, Iruka-sensei!" Con problemas o sin ellos, el ramen seguía siendo ramen.

Era un poco pronto para la hora de comer, de modo que encontraron que Ichiraku estaba bastante vacío. "Come todo lo que quieras," dijo Iruka de una forma grandilocuente.

Naruto miró fijamente a una de las primeras personas que, verdaderamente confiaron en él. "¿Estás _completamente_ _seguro _de eso, Iruka-sensei?"

"Gané un montón de dinero gracias a tu combate en las preliminares," informó Iruka, con una atípica y engreída sonrisa. "Cuando tu encuentro con Sasuke fue anunciado, realicé tantas apuestas como pude antes de que comenzaseis, y la mayoría de los chuunins y jonins me dieron una ventaja de diez a uno. ¡Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando ganaste!"

Naruto estuvo algo molesto de que la gente hubiese estado tan segura de que Sasuke iba a ganarle, pero en general estaba contento por Iruka. La gente que creía en Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage, debía sacar provecho de eso… especialmente a costa de la gente que no creía en él. "Si hubiese sabido que ibas a apostar, te hubiese pedido que pusieses algo de dinero de mi parte," dijo amargamente. "Quizás habría ido algo más lento, de modo que tuviese tiempo para apostar más."

Iruka se rió y se acercó para despeinar el pelo de Naruto. Ese gesto todavía hacía que Naruto tragase saliva de forma sonora, lo cual era la razón por la que únicamente permitía hacérselo a Iruka. "No te preocupes, no te preocupes tuve tiempo más que suficiente para apostar todas mis pagas atrasadas de cuando estuve en el hospital."

Naruto sintió que su cara se enrojecía. Decía mucho que Iruka, quien normalmente era muy realista con sus gastos, estuviese dispuesto a apostar tanto a favor suyo.

"Ojalá yo también hubiese stado presente," dijo el viejo Teuchi, mientras les entregaba un par de menus.

"Imagino que habrá un montón de apuestas durante las finales," dijo Iruka después de que ambos hiciesen su pedido.

"Cierto," dijo el cocinero, "pero ahora que todos saben que no hay que subestimar a Naruto, las apuestas no serán tan buenas."

Naruto casi pudo comenzar a sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a hincharse, ante tales palabras. Únicamente pensar en la probable reacción de Kurenai-sensei, hizo que mantuviese firmemente atado a su ego.

Tales pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente debido a la siguiente pregunta de Teuchi. "¿Es ese tal Neji, contra Naruto tiene que luchar, él que venció a Hinata?"

Naruto estaba bastante orgulloso de su autocontrol. Ni una sola palabra se escapó de sus labios. Ni un solo músculo se movió en su rostro. Fue una simple coincidencia que sus palillos chinos escogiesen ese preciso momento para explotar en una nube de astillas.

Iruka echó un rápido vistazo a Naruto antes de contestar. "Sí, la dejó bastante malherida," dijo rápidamente.

"Oh," dijo el viejo cocinero de ramen, mirando de aquí a allá, entre Naruto e Iruka, mientras el caldo comenzaba a hervir. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó con una expresión de preocupación.

"Mejor," dijo rotundamente Naruto.

"¿Ya puede recibir visitas?" preguntó Iruka, viéndose ansioso por cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Naruto asintió. "A partir de hoy mismo," dijo él mismo," dijo él.

"Bien," dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. "Me pasaré a ver que tal le va."

"Seguro que eso le gustará," dijo Naruto. Se abstuvo de añadir que, probablemente, ella no tendría muchas visitas por parte de su familia.

La conversación se convirtió en un silencio semi-confortable mientras el viejo cocinero preparaba sus pedidos. El ramen estaba tan bueno como de costumbre, pero de alguna forma no le supo muy bien a Naruto. Después de su primer tazón, Naruto se recostó en su taburete y miró de reojo a Iruka, quien también estaba más silencioso que de costumbre. "¿Sensei?" le preguntó tras un instante, "¿alguna vez has tenido algún alumno que tuviese problemas?" A Naruto le costó mucho decir eso. Necesitaba mantener las cosas lo más imprecisas posible, de modo que no tuviese que revelar los problemas de Hinata, pero si hacía las preguntas demasiado abiertas, no tendrían suficiente sentido.

"Todos mis alumnos tienen problemas," le aseguró Iruka, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de que él mismo estaba al frente de esa particular lista. "Quería decir problemas… problemas en casa."

Irula pareció pensativo. "¿Te refieres con un miembro de su familia?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "O más bien con la familia en general. Yo nunca he tenido una, de modo que me pica la curiosidad." La excusa final era, probablemente innecesaria, pero no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Irula no era demasiado curioso, de modo que quizás podría funcionar…

"Eso puede ser duro," dijo Iruka de forma pensativa. Generalmente, en lo que se refiere a la familia, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, de modo que intento que la escuela sea lo más acogedora posible."

Naruto le miró confundido.

Irula se bebió el último sorbo de su caldo. "A veces si hay mucho estrés en el hogar, un alumno puede encontrar que ir a clase ante ese estrés. Si verdaderamente no tienen a nadie en su familia con quien puedan hablar acerca de sus problemas, me aseguro que sepan que pueden conversar conmigo."

"¿Lo hacen?" preguntó Naruto, genuinamente intrigado. Él siempre había pensado en Iruka como quien le supervisaba cuando Naruto se veía forzado a limpiar los resultados de una de sus bromas. La extraña pregunta parecía una forma de calmar su aburrimiento, pero ahora Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que ahí había algo más eso de ver más allá de lo evidente podía ser divertido. Cuando no le daba dolor de cabeza.

"A veces," dijo Iruka de forma filosófica. "Verdaderamente no hay nada que puedas hacer para forzar la situación, simplemente debes hacerle saber que, si es necesario, les puedes ayudar y esperar que ellos te pidan ayuda."

"Eso como que apesta," dijo Naruto, arrugando la nariz. Dar una paliza a la familia de Hinata sonaba a una idea mucho mejor. El único problema es que no creía que eso pudiese ayudar.

"Lo es," dijo Iruka, girándose hacia él. "Es incómodo y frustrante, y muchas veces te sientes como un idiota que está perdiendo el tiempo. Pero debes de seguir intentándolo porque es importante."

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Te aseguras de que sepan que estás disponible y esperas que pidan ayuda?" Él necesitaba hacer algo más activo o de lo contrario, probablemente, se volvería loco.

"Bueno," dijo Iruka, mientras arrastraba cada letra, "Puedes probar haciendo que se sientan lo más cómodos posible. Yo siempre pienso, 'Ante la duda, haz la cosa más amistosa'. A veces las pequeñas acciones cuentan más de lo que te imaginas, y al final cada una de ellas se suma a las demás para aportar un buen final.

Naruto permaneció en sielncio durante un rato mientras digería todo eso. "¿Alguna vez has tenido la necesidad de ir a sus casa y comenzar a darles porrazos en las cabezas?" preguntó finalmente.

La repentina risotada de Irka sobresaltó tanto a Naruto como a Teuchi. "Casi siempre," admitió tras un momento. "Aunque eso no haría ningún bien."

OoOoOo

A la siguiente mañana, Naruto fue a la sesión matutina de Gai y Lee, plenamente determinado a compensar su lastimosa actuación del día anterior. En lugar de esperar que Lee se cansase, dio su mejor esfuerzo para luchar a su altura desde el mismo momento en que comenzó el combate. Aunque de esa forma acumulase un nuevo juego de moratones, Naruto se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse vuelto un vago. Estaba tan habituado a su estrategia habitual con Lee, que no se estaba esforzando lo que debería.

También fue de gran ayuda, tener una forma de descargar sus frustraciones del día anterior.

La sonrisa de Lee se volvió más y más amplia mientras Naruto continuaba a la ofensiva, y las combinaciones de taijutsu del genin vestido con mallas se volvían más y más elaboradas. Después de un rato, Lee estaba haciendo cosas que Naruto nunca antes le había visto hacer, forzándole a bloquear y contraatacar de puro instinto. Tras un instante, él se dio cuenta de que eso era sorprendentemente divertido.

Hasta que Lee le rompió un hueso del antebrazo.

Naruto estaba bloqueando un puñetazo en la cara que, repentinamente se había convertido en una patada dirigida a separar su cabeza del cuerpo. Hubo un sonoro crujido, acompañado por una dolorosa sacudida, que hizo que el brazo entero de Naruto se entumeciese durante un momento.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás, agarrándose con firmeza el antebrazo. Estaba ardiendo como el mismísimo infierno, pero el deslumbrante dolor ya estaba desapareciendo. Lee se veía horrorizado, de modo que Naruto le mostró una ajustada sonrisa. "Muy buena," dijo tras un momento, dejando caer el brazo mientras flexionaba la mano. En ese momento el dolor apenas era una ínfima parte que el del principio.

Él dio un paso adelante y volvió al combate, pero Gai-sensei no le creyó. Era evidente que él también había oído el crujido, y insistió que Naruto se radiografiase el brazo inmediatamente.

De camino al hospital, el jonin le mostró la mejor forma de contrarrestar el movimiento de Lee, incluso mientras reprendía a su genin por 'permitir que el fuego de su juventud ardiese fuera de control'.

Lee parecía tan desconsolado que Naruto habló sin ni siquiera pensar. "Está bien. Después de todo no creo que Neji me lo vaya a poner fácil."

Ambos shinobis, vestidos con mallas, se vieron claramente incómodos y Naruto maldijo a su estúpida boca. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la sala de urgencias.

Los médicos no estaban lo que se podría decir, entusiasmados, por tratar a Naruto, especialmente ya que no parecía que le doliese nada, pero Gai insistió. Los rayos x revelaron una leve sombra en el hueso que parecía ser una leve fisura que se había curado hace tiempo. El médico pareció molesto con Gai por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero Gai simplemente le explicó como Naruto había recicbido un duro golpe mientras alentaba el fuego de su juventud, y para cumplir su juvenil promesa a la instructora de Naruto requería que se asegurase de que no había sufrido ningún daño grave. El médico ya tenía los ojos vidriosos, a mitad de la explicación y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Gai había cogido y se había llevado la radiografía.

Naruto miró fijamente al jonin cuando él y Lee le siguieron fuera del hospital. ¿Haría eso a propósito?

Para cuando volvieron al área de entrenamiento, ya casi era hora de que su sesión de entrenamiento acabase. Gai les hizo practicar un par de katas, antes de comenzar con los ejercicios de enfriamiento.

Después de que Gai le dijese que ya se podía ir, çNaruto creó algunos clones y se pasó por la floristería Yamanaka para comprar un ramo de crisantemos amarillos. Durante su conversación con Hinata, se había dado cuenta de que su habitación no tenía ni una simple tarjeta o algo que la decorase. A pesar de que justo ahora se le permitía recibir visitas, él sabía que su despreciable familia no se molestaría en hacer nada para animarla.

Él hizo que no con la cabeza. No importaba cuál fuese su opinión, no necesitaba despotricar sobre ellos ante Hinata. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba, y enfadarse demasiado sólo la alteraría.

Cuando volvió al hospital, pasando esta vez por la entrada de visitas. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad a la enfermera que ayer le echó, el tiempo suficiente para venir con una excusa por la que no poder ver a su amiga. Él pudo sentir como un par de miradas airadas se dirigían a su posición, pero simplemente las ignoró. Si Hinata podía soportar todas esas gilipolleces de su familia, ¿entonces de qué se podía quejar él?

"¿Sí? Adelante." Quizás era su imaginación, pero hoy la voz de Hinata parecía un poco más fuerte. Él escondió tras su espalda las flores que sostenía.

"¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan!" anunció alegremente Naruto mientras abría la puerta y entraba dentro.

Verdaderamente ella parecía menos pálida que el día anterior y parecía que se movía más fácilmente cuando se sentó. Sin duda si su cara estaba tan rosada, era que su circulación también estaba mejorando.

"N-Naruto-kun," dijo ella, pareciendo sorprendida. Eso preocupó a Naruto, aunque sólo fue un poco.

Con un rápido movimiento, sacó las flores de su espalda y las puso sobre la mesa. "He pensado que este sitio mejoraría con algo de color," explicó él.

"Son p-preciosas," dijo Hinata con una sofocada voz.

"Me alegra que te gusten," contestó Naruto mientras se dirigía a la ventana y la abría. Los clones que estaban en el muro exterior treparon, trayéndole sus pertenencias.

"Gai me ha dicho que este es un buen libro sobre katas de GoKen y combinaciones," le explicó Naruto. "Y esta vez he traidor ramen para ambos. Kurenai-sensei todavía tenía tu bolsa y pensé que dentro podía haber algo que necesitases, de modo que ella me la dio para que te la trajese."

A Naruto sólo le llevó un momento poder destapar el ramen. Cuando alzó la mirada, Hinata estaba mirándole fijamente, agarrando firmemente su bolsa mientras el libro estaba apoyado en su regazo. "¿Qué?" preguntó él.

Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza durante un instante. "¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" preguntó ella, un incierto tono se arrastraba en su voz, al igual que un ladrón en la noche. Naruto odiaba la odiosa forma en que ella se auto-cuestionaba. Se juró a sí mismo que daría su mejor esfuerzo para que ella no lo volviese a hacer.

"Simplemente quería almorzar junto a mi mejor amiga," explicó mientras le entregaba un humeante tazón.


	16. Combate Mortal

Capítulo Dieciseis

De camino al hospital, Naruto maldijo sulfurosamente cuando los recuerdos de un clon aparecieron repentinamente en su cerebro. El clon había tomado un atajo a través de las aguas termales, llevando una bolsa con un encargo de la tienda de dango, cuando fue dispersado. El día anterior Hinata le había preguntado, de una forma un tanto vacilante, si podrían probar otra cosa a parte de ramen, eso hizo que Naruto se golpease a sí mismo en la frente. Tendía a caer tan fácilmente en cierta rutina con su elección de comidas, que se olvidaba que no a todo el mundo le encantaba tanto como a él, su comida favorita.

Por su puesto, Hinata pensó inmediatamente que estaba molesto con ella.

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. Y le llevó el resto de la tarde para poder convencerla de que no estaba enfadado con ella. Eso fue complicado por un creciente sentimiento de ira, que él sentía hacia la así llamada familia de Hinata. Ahora que tenía una idea aproximada de lo que era la vida dentro del clan Hyuuga, le era más fácil de ver como habían alterado a su amiga.

Ahora estaba doblemente furioso. Su clon había visto a un viejo de cabellos blancos, agachado frente a la valla que ocultaba el área de baño femenina. Ese viejo baboso estaba emitiendo una risita aguda que hizo que la piel de Naruto se pusiese de gallina, incluso aunque sólo era un recuerdo. Disgustado, el clon exigió saber que estaba haciendo allí.

Justo cuando la imitación de Naruto acabó de hablar, hubo un sonoro ruido y el viejo pervertido le estaba mirando de frente, sentado encima de un inmenso sapo naranja. La boca del sapo se abrió de par en par y una inmensa lengua salió disparada, envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura del clon.

"Si sigues haciendo tanto ruido, acabarán pillándome," dijo el viejo de blanca melena con un tono desdeñoso. El clon echó un vistazo al encornado protector de la frente que sostenía la blanca melena. ¿Un ninja? ¿Llevando getas de madera en sus pies? "¿Por qué no te refrescas un poco?" preguntó el extraño shinobi, entonces la asquerosa y viscosa lengua se flexionó y lanzó por los aires al clon, que cayó dentro del acueducto que transportaba el agua hasta la casa de baño.

Desafortunadamente, el impacto con el agua fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dispersar al clon. Su último recuerdo fue el de lanzar la bolsa de dango fuera del canal.

Naruto frunció el ceño e inmediatamente invocó a diez clones más. Sin decir ni una palabra, se dirigieron hacia las aguas termales para reclamar el dango… y mantener vigilado al viejo de cabellos blancos que vestía ropa de color oliva y una especie de chaqueta roja.

Cuando todavía estaba a dos manzanas del hospital, su humor se volvió incluso más disgustado. Sus clones no encontraron nada cerca de las aguas termales, a parte de un grupo de mujeres de aspecto furioso. Por supuesto, una de ellas asumió que los chicos vestidos de verde también estaban allí para espiarlas, y los clones fueron atacados y dispersados antes de que pudiesen hacer una sola pregunta.

Desde donde estaba, Naruto pudo ver una panadería cruzando al otro lado de la calle, pero sabía que los propietarios le odiaban. Incluso si se dignaban a servirle, no quería que Hinata comiese nada que esos tipos hubiesen vendido al 'chico demonio'. Él suspiró y se adentró en un callejón. Un rápido henge más tarde, parecía una versión rubia de Kiba, aunque sin los tatuajes faciales. Salió del callejón y cruzó la calle hasta la panadería. Normalmente, no querría hacer nada para apoyar a su estúpido negocio, pero esto era por Hinata.

Naruto estaba saliendo del hospital cuando uno de los chuunins que ayudaba al Hokage se dirigió hacia él.

"Naruto-san, el Hokage querría verte lo más pronto posible," dijo el joven con una voz extrañamente respetuosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Ya casi era hora de su siguiente sesión de entrenamiento con Gai-sensei. Bueno, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. De modo que creó otro clon y le dio instrucciones precisas de encontrar a Gai e informarle que el Naruto original había sido convocado en la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto se giró hacia el chuunin, quien se veía ligeramente desconcertado, y simplemente dijo "Vamos allá."

El chuunin se movió a paso rápido, pero Naruto deseó que pudiesen estar allí antes. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que jii-san quería, pero de la forma en que iba ese día, probablemente no sería nada bueno.

Como mínimo a Hinata le gustaron los panecillos de judías dulces.

OoOoO

Sakura miró fijamente mientras Naruto y el chuunin se marchaban de la calle. Ino tuvo que darle un par de codazos para recuperar su atención, lo cual casi desató una discusión. La palabra 'Ino-cerda' estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, pero finalmente pudo detenerse a sí misma. Reconstruir su relación con su mejor amiga resultó más duro de lo que se había imaginado. Fue un poco perturbador darse cuenta de cómo de arraigadas se habían vuelto alguna de sus más… agresivas… reacciones. Una cosa es darte cuenta de que no eres muy buena persona, pero hacer algo al respecto era una cosa muy diferente.

En lugar de decir nada, se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa a su antigua amiga. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de indecisión. "¿Ése era Naruto?" preguntó la chica rubia.

Sakura asintió. "Eso creo," contestó ella. Ino frunció el ceño. Ella parecía tener sentimientos ambivalentes en lo que se refería a su antiguo compañero de clase. No era como si Sakura tuviese mucho espacio para hablar.

Las cosas habían sido mucho más simples en la Academia. Uzumaki Naruto era el payaso de la clase y el incesante bromista. Era verdaderamente irritante, pero al mismo tiempo… tranquilizador… de alguna extraña forma. Siempre podías predecir que haría en una situación concreta. Siempre era "ramen" esto o "Hokage" lo otro. Él era… seguro.

Sakura había visto otro lado de él durante los exámenes. Su consejo a Lee era algo que todavía tenía clavado en la memoria, mayoritariamente porque era cierto. También la terrorífica lucha contra el ninja de la Hierba, cuando el equipo de Naruto apareció sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Incluso peor fue el ataque del equipo de genins del Sonido, y las terroríficas auras que rodearon a Naruto y a Sasuke cuando se despertaron.

Sin embargo, el mayor shock fue durante los encuentros preliminares. Ella sintió vergüenza ajena cuando Sasuke sacó a relucir la derrota de Hinata. Aunque fuese una táctica válida, deshonraba a quien había luchado por defenderle mientras estuvo inconsciente. Pero ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Naruto acabó el encuentro de forma decisiva. ¿Dónde estaba ahora el payaso de la clase?

Sasuke se negó a hablar sobre ese encuentro, incluso después de que le retirasen las vendas de la mandíbula. Pero cuando un Kakashi-sensei de aspecto decepcionado anunció que iban a comenzar a recibir sesiones de entrenamiento extra, Sasuke se sumergió en las lecciones con una intensidad perturbadora.

"He oído que va a visitarla cada día," dijo Ino en voz baja.

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?" preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su ensoñación.

"Una de las señoras que visita la tienda, se quejó de haberle visto cada día de la semana en el hospital," le aclaró Ino. "Debe de estar visitando a Hinata."

Eso era bastante… bonito, concluyó Sakura. Ella se preguntó a sí misma si Sasuke la visitaría en el hospital si estuviese herida. Ella hizo que no con la cabeza, después de pensárselo durante un instante. No. No, él no lo haría. No, si tenía la opción de entrenar.

Sakura se esforzó por cambiar el tema de la conversación y se giró hacia Ino, preguntándole si Chouji o Shikamaru estaban nerviosos por sus inminentes encuentros.

Escuchar a su antigua amiga despotricar sobre sus compañeros de equipo fue un bálsamo para sus inquietos nervios. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.

OoOoO

Yuuhi Kurenai acababa de resumir sus notas cuando llegó el mensajero del Hokage. Ella cogió el mensaje del joven chuunin con un gesto de asentimiento y lo abrió. Era una educada petición para que se presentase a la torre del Hokage tan pronto como le fuese posible. En un impulso, decidió llevar consigo sus notas. Tenía pocas dudas de que el jinchuuriki de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena saldría en la conversación y podría necesitarlas para aludir a los informes que había reunido. Ella sabía que el jinchuuriki de la Arena había sido objeto de una estrecha vigilancia desde que hizo su informe original, pero o bien él o bien su jonin-sensei debían de haber sentido a sus vigilantes. Ninguno de ellos había hecho nada sospechoso, pero seguían siendo shinobis – la falta de actividad sospechosa era por sí misma una causa de preocupación.

Kurenai se estiró los hombros y arqueó la espalda para aflojar los músculos mientras comenzó a dirigirse al centro de la aldea. Se había dedicado a esto durante varios días, pero era lo mínimo que exigía la seguridad de Naruto y Shino.

Fue algo desafortunado que se viese obligada a perderse la lucha de Gaara con Rock Lee. Según la descripción de Maito Gai, el genin de Suna tenía unas defensas formidables, aunque fuese incapaz de igualar la velocidad de Lee durante la mayor parte de la batalla. Más perturbadores fueron los informes de Mitarashi Anko acerca de los cuerpos aplastados, que ella misma descubrió en el bien llamado Bosque de la Muerte. La causa de la defunción fue un grave y contundente trauma, aunque la cantidad de arena de la que estaban rellenas las narices y las tráqueas de las víctimas les habrían acabado matado en poco tiempo. Sólo quedaba algún rastro de la arena, pero la ruptura y la distensión de las cavidades orales y nasales sugerían que habían sido llenadas de arena. Todas las evidencias sugerían que esto era obra de Sabaku no Gaara.

El hecho de que el ser un genin implicase ser un asesino no era algo que Kurenai hubiese olvidado. A pesar de que unas pocas muertes eran inevitables en las constantes escaramuzas que se producían durante el segundo examen, permanecía el hecho de que ese tal Gaara no parecía tener ningún reparo en lo que se refería al quitar una vida humana. Además, dadas las defensas que Gai describió, lo más probable era, que las víctimas de Gaara no tuviesen forma alguna de dañar al genin de la Arena. El perfil psicológico general que había conseguido desarrollar era simplemente macabro.

Las implicaciones políticas de que el Kazekage hiciese participar, en el examen de chuunin, a un predador tan peligroso eran igualmente alarmantes. Sin embargo, ése era el trabajo del Hokage para evaluar. El suyo era el de conseguirle la información más exacta posible.

OoOoO

Kurenai acabó de explicar toda la información sobre Gaara cuando llegó Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, Sensei," les saludó Naruto con una educada reverencia, antes de sentarse tranquilamente en otra silla. Kutenai levantó una ceja, preguntándose si su alumno le estaba preparando otra broma. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de la expresión de completa incredulidad de Sarutobi. Quizás esta vez, la broma no era para ella.

"Ah, Naruto," dijo el Hokage tras un instante. "He leído el informe de tu sensei acerca de los eventos que ocurrieron durante el segundo examen. ¿Dijiste que verdaderamente… hablaste con eso?"

Naruto asintió de forma sobria, y aunque no lo mostrase Kurenai estuvo complacida de que se lo estuviese tomando tan seriamente. "A eso no le gustó la idea de que otra persona me pusiese _otro _sello. Dijo que podía tener efectos secundarios en mi mente, y que no quería que su recipiente fuese controlado por otra persona. Además el chakra del sello estaba interfiriendo tanto con mi chakra como con el del zorro." Naruto hizo una pausa, rascándose la cabeza. "En verdad fue bastante gilipollas acerca de eso, pero creo que en realidad estaba preocupado."

El Sandaime dio una calada a su pipa mientras digería eso. Kurenai estuvo un poco desconcertada por la idea de que el Kyuubi estuviese preocupado por algo. Era como escuchar acerca de un tifón que sufriese mal de amores. "¿Y fuiste capaz de retirar el sello de Orochimaru al forzar tu chakra sobre eso?"

Naruto asintió. "Sí, pero mayoritariamente fue el chakra del zorro. Dolió, justo hasta que esa cosa explotó," explicó su alumno, amarrándose el antebrazo de forma inconsciente. "Es como cuando tienes un grano muy infectado, de modo que aprietas la piel de su alrededor hasta que revienta. Duele más justo antes de explotar y –"

"¡Sí, ya lo hemos pillado, gracias Naruto!" dijo rápidamente Kurenai. Ella ya había tenido su ración de espinillas cuando fue más joven, y no tenía ganas de recordar todos los sangrientos detalles. Sin importar como de apropiada fuese esa metáfora.

Kurenai se giró rápidamente hacia el Hokage, pero el anciano simplemente asintió pensativamente. "Ya que el sello ha funcionado constantemente desde que eras un bebé, sin duda el constante flujo de chakra ha ampliado tu sistema de chakra, reforzándolo. Ése es el motivo por el que la presión no lo ha roto." Él asintió. "¿Naruto, desde entonces has notado algún cambio en el sello… o en tu prisionero?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Realmente no. A veces siento que el chakra rojo sale un poco más rápido cuando estoy enfadado con algo, pero creo que eso comenzó antes del Examen de Chuunin."

El Hokage asintió de forma grave. "Eso no es algo malo, Naruto, de la forma con la que mantienes bajo control tu temperamento. Sé que no pediste esta responsabilidad, pero debes asegurarte de que no haya ningún… accidente."

Kurenai sabía que, definitivamente, el Hokage estaba lanzando una indirecta hacia las inminentes finales, sólo esperó que no le presionase demasiado al respecto. El comportamiento de Hyuuga Neji durante su combate contra Hinata había sido casi criminal, y el deseo de su alumno por devolverle el favor no era algo con lo que no estuviese de acuerdo. Por otro lado, si Naruto se pasaba de la raya… alguien podría usar eso en su contra. Aun así, mejor no discutir demasiado ese asunto, o sino Naruto podría pensar que están más interesados en proteger al prodigio de los Hyuuga.

Afortunadamente, estuvo satisfecho con el rápido asentimiento de Naruto. "También le pedí a un antiguo alumno mío que volviese a Konoha. Con toda la gente que le está buscando, en verdad ya esperaba que estuviese aquí. Aparentemente algo le ha retrasado. De cualquier forma, Jiraya es un experto en sellos, él ayudó al Cuarto a desarrollar algunas de las técnicas que se convirtieron en el sello que llevas, Naruto. Probablemente sea la persona más cualificada para asegurarse que el sello no haya sido dañado de ninguna forma." Las cejas de Kurenai se alzaron cuando se dio cuenta sobre quien estaba hablando el Hokage.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y uno de los guardias chuunins sacó su cabeza adentro. "Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama está aquí," dijo con un tranquilo y reverente tono. Por lo poco que Kurenai había escuchado acerca de los legendarios alumnos del Hokage, conocidos en el mundo entero como los Sannins, eso era más que merecido.

Después de que el Hokage asintiese, la puerta se abrió de par en par y un hombre alto y de amplios hombros entró dentro de la habitación. Llevaba ropas de un apagado color verde, sobre una malla de la que se podía ver ligeramente tras el cuello y las mangas. Por encima de todo lo demás llevaba un vestido rojo un poco grande con un círculo amarillo en cada pecho. Arcaicas getas de madera resonaban sobre el suelo, pero su forma de caminar exhibía la firmeza que mostraba una gran experiencia llevándolas.

El pelo blanco sugería edad, pero la mayor parte de su cara apenas tenía alguna arruga. Kurenai estimó que debía de estar por los cincuenta – la edad más peligrosa para los shinobis. Sin la energía de la juventud, algunos shinobis se contentaban con tomarse las cosas con más calma. Los más serios se negaban a concederle nada al paso de los años, posiblemente intensificando aún más su régimen de entrenamiento. Aunque no fuesen tan resistentes como antaño, seguían siendo igual de fuertes y su experiencia acumulada les hacía incluso más mortíferos. Yuuhi Kurenai no necesitaba ni preguntarse en que categoría estaba aquel hombre. Casi de forma inconsciente enderezó su espalda. Obviamente éste era un hombre digno de respeto.

El hecho de que estuviese mordisqueando un palo de dango, de una forma indiferente, sólo reforzó esa impresión. No había muchas personas que se encontrasen tan cómodas, al actuar dentro de la oficina del Hokage de una forma tan despreocupada. Aunque ella entendía que Naruto era la excepción a esa regla…

Como si le hubiese dado permiso, escuchó como su genin estalló en un estallido de indignación.

"¡Tú, bastardo _ladrón_, bueno para nada!" gritó Naruto, saltando de la silla.

"¡Naruto!" dijo repentinamente Kurenai, demasiado horrorizada ante la reacción de su alumno para hacer algo más que mirarle boquiabierta.

"¡Todavía se está comiendo la evidencia!" gruñó Naruto, señalando con un dedo la cara de aquel hombre, mientras Jiraya se comía el último trozo del dulce manjar. "¡Lo compré para Hinata-chan!" añadió de forma furiosa, como si eso lo hiciese más aborrecible. Kurenai frunció el ceño.

Jiraya ladeó la cabeza y miró detenidamente a Kurenai con los ojos entornados. "¿No es un poco joven para tener una novia?" preguntó él.

El grito de protesta de Naruto fue ignorado por un simple movimiento de la mano del Sannin. "Sólo evité que se echasen a perder," contestó tranquilamente Jiraya, limpiándose los dientes con el palillo de dango. "Tu clon no debió de ser tan impertinente. ¿Normalmente eres tan vago que no haces tus propios recados?" preguntó el Sannin de forma curiosa.

Naruto tenía la cara roja, los puños apretados y emitía algo más que un poco cantidad de intento asesino. Kurenai estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando vio como se tranquilizaba a sí mismo, abriendo sus puños y cerrando sus ojos hasta que su complexión volvió a ser la normal. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, su habitual color azul parecía más el del hielo del invierno que no el del cielo del verano.

"Mi clon simplemente quiso saber porque estabas espiando el baño de las mujeres," contestó Naruto en un gélido tono.

Kurenai se giró hacia Jiraya, vagamente consciente de que ahora mismo ella sostenía un kunai en su mano. "¿Es eso cierto?" le preguntó ella con una aparentemente afable voz. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio al Hokage masajeándose la frente con una dolorosa expresión en el rostro.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" vociferó Jiraya. "¡Yo sólo estaba investigando!"

"¿Investigando el qué?" preguntó tranquilamente Kurenai.

"Er, técnicas de espionaje. Ya sabéis, eso es parte de mi tapadera. Nadie se toma en serio a un viejo lascivo y borracho, de modo que puedo reunir mucha información sin que nadie se de cuenta." Al final de su explicación, estaba claramente inspirado. Con el pecho hinchado y la barbilla alzada. "¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio necesario para servir a Konoha, pues soy el Monje de los Espíritus Sapos de la Montaña Myoboku, también conocido como el Ermitaño Sapo!" Tras eso él se colocó en una pose dramática que hizo que Kurenai pusiese los ojos en blanco. ¿Éste era el experto del Hokage?

"Jiraya nos ha estado enviando bastante información," dijo el Hokage con una voz algo forzada. A Kurenai no se le escapó que no había dicho nada sobre el resto de las alegaciones de su antiguo alumno. "Te esperaba hace una semana, como mínimo," continuó diciendo el Hokage, dirigiendo su atención hacia Jiraya. "¿Qué es lo que te ha retrasado?"

"Bueno," comenzó a decir Jiraya, haciendo una mueca mientras estiraba el cuello hasta que se oyó un crujido, "alguien tuvo la _brillante_ idea de enviar a este chico a la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Escuché ciertos rumores y decidí investigarlos. Una facción renegada de Iwakagure estaba intentando alquilar los servicios de ninjas renegados para un asesinato dentro de Konoha. Normalmente eso requeriría un banco lleno de ryous, pero como el objetivo era un simple genin, algunos de los mercenarios más desesperados se estaban interesando por el tema,"

El Hokage frunció el ceño. "Esto se nos está escapando completamente de las manos," dijo él, "¿se ha hecho algo al respecto?"

Jiraya asintió con algo de prepotencia. "Tuve una conversación con algunos contactos que todavía mantengo en la oficina del Tsuchikage y ellos pasaron la información a las personas indicadas. Iwagakure no quiere una guerra con Konoha, como mínimo no durante este año."

Casi a regañadientes, Kurenai se sintió agradecida con el Sannin. La última cosa que Naruto necesitaba ahora mismo, era más gente que le quisiese muerto.

"Eso es bueno de saber, siempre que no hayas dejado rastro de tu participación en este asunto," dijo el Hokage con un tono preocupado. "¿Cómo de fiables son esos contactos tuyos?"

"Mucho," contestó Jiraya, "ellos saben que les estoy usando para algún fin, pero exponer a esa facción también favorece a sus propios intereses. Además, son unos grandes aficionados de mis obras."

"Ah," contestó el Hokage con un tono cuidadoso. "Eso es útil, supongo."

"¿Aficionados?" preguntó Kurenai de forma curiosa, mientras guardaba el kunai dentro de su vaina oculta.

"De mis grandes trabajos literarios," respondió Jiraya de una forma grandiosa.

"Hmph," gruñó Naruto. "Si está escrito por ti, probablemente será un libro guarro."

"¡Naruto!" dijo repentinamente Kurenai. A pesar de su dudosa reputación, Jiraya les había prestado un gran servicio. No sería prudente ganarse su antipatía.

Por otro lado, mientras Jiraya comenzaba a sermonear a Naruto acerca de cómo respetar a sus mayores, Kurenai se dio cuenta de la extraña expresión que se podía ver en el rostro del Hokage. Era una mezcla de culpa y entretenimiento. "Mis disculpas, Jiraya-sama," dijo ella en un tono formal. "Mi alumno, como puede ver, todavía está molesto. Sin embargo, a mí me interesan bastante los libros y tengo curiosidad por saber si he leído alguno de sus escritos. ¿Cuáles son sus títulos?"

"¡Estoy a punto de publicar el séptimo volumen del 'Paraiso del Coqueteo'!" anunció orgullosamente Jiraya, ignorando los frenéticos movimientos que hacía el Hokage con las manos.

"¿Los libros con las… cubiertas naranjas?" preguntó Kurenai, devolviendo el kunai a su mano, mientras el Hokage se cubría los ojos.

"Pues sí," contestó tranquilamente Jiraya. "Si quieres, podría conseguirte una copia avanzada."

"Naruto," dijo Kurenai a través de sus ligeramente apretados dientes. "¿Te importaría esperar un momento en el pasillo?"

"No, Sensei," dijo rápidamente Naruto y se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación. Una distante parte de su mente se preguntó porque su alumno estaba tan pálido. Quizás es que Naruto estaba aún más disgustado que ella.

"Buena idea," dijo Jiraya con una mirada lasciva que revolvió el estómago de Kurenai. "Algunas cosas no deberían de ser discutidas delante de mocosos, como mínimo no hasta que crezcan lo suficiente."

Kurenai se giró para mirar airadamente a ese viejo. Sannin o no, desde hace mucho tiempo a ella le había intrigado la fuente de los repugnantes libros de Kakashi. "No estoy segura a que tema _te estás _refiriendo, pero hay algunas cosas que no quiero exponer a un chico de esa edad. Entre ellas está, mi opinión sobre la basura que escribes."

La boca de Jiraya se quedó colgando. Él giró sus desconcertados ojos hacia el Hokage, pero por el rabillo del ojo, Kurenai vio como el anciano maestro miraba hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con su pipa.

"Ya es suficientemente malo que tengas tales pensamientos, tratando a las mujeres como si fueran meros objetos sexuales, ¿pero publicarlo para que otros puedan deleitarse con tu perversidad? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he tenido que sentar en una reunión de jonins y escuchar a Hatake Kakashi, que normalmente es un habilidoso shinobi de la Hoja, leer uno de tus libros mientras _suelta risitas tontas _como si fuese una adolescente? La mitad de la gente con la que trato, no me toman seriamente como jonin por las ideas sexistas con las que _infestas _nuestra sociedad, y ahora estás aquí, propagando esa plaga."

Kurenai respiró profundamente. Éste era un asunto que la había molestado desde que tenía uso de razón, pero ese idiota inmaduro seguía siendo un shinobi de alto grado que podía ayudar a su alumno. El acto de acuchillarle, aunque sería altamente satisfactorio, no sería prudente. "Uzumaki Naruto," dijo ella con una voz muy fría "ha tenido que pasar por un montón de problemas, pocos de los cuales se merecía en verdad. Esta aldea le odia por razones increíblemente estúpidas, y aun así ha perseverado y ha excedido mis expectativas. Si haces algo que dañe eso o le corrompes de alguna forma, _responderás _directamente ante mí, y aunque seas un Sannin, _encontraré _una forma de hacértelo pagar. ¿Me has entendido?"

La cara de Jiraya se quedó de piedra durante su discurso, y Kurenai se preparó para una explosión de orgullo masculino herido. En lugar de eso, Jiraya simplemente ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Realmente ese pequeño mocoso te importa, ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

OoOoO

Las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas cuando se requirió que Naruto volviese a la oficina del Hokage. Aunque fue un alivio descubrir que la mayor parte de la tensión había desaparecido, estuvo algo decepcionado de descubrir que el viejo pervertido seguía ileso.

Naruto ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le haría Kurenai-sensei a _él_, si le pillaba espiando el baño de mujeres. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta de cómo sostenía en su mano aquel kunai, pero el hecho de que la susodicha mano estuviese a la altura de la cintura, le había dejado bastante impresionado.

Estuvo algo cohibido cuando el ermitaño sapo le dijo que se quitase la chaqueta y la camiseta. Si Kurenai-sensei y el Hokage no hubiesen estado allí, podría haber salido disparado de la habitación. ¿Quién sabía a que clase de cosas le iban a ese viejo pervertido?

No ayudó nada que ese tal Jiraya no parase de hacer comentarios, una vez que estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

"Maldita sea, ¿es qué aquí ya no alimentan a los niños pequeños?" preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Ayudaría si comiese algo más a parte de ramen," observó fríamente Kurenai. Naruto sabía que, probablemente, su maestra todavía estaba irritada con Jiraya, pero ahora se estaba desfogando con él. La irritación de Naruto se volvió incluso más grande cuando Jiraya se acercó y le apretó el bíceps.

"Enjuto y nervudo, pero aun así tiene un buen tono muscular," dijo el viejo de forma especulativa.

"A parte de las misiones y el régimen de entrenamiento normal, ha estado entrenado junto a un especialista en taijutsu," observó Kurenai. "Muy pocos shinobis entrenan tan duramente como él." Naruto esperó que sus mejillas no se sonrojasen. Aun así se sintió bien que su sensei le reconociese todo su duro trabajo.

"Eso está bien," contestó Jiraya mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Pero recuerda que el taijutsu sólo es una parte de ser shinobi."

"El taijutsu es un área en la que sus instructores de la Academia le tuvieron bastante abandonado," contestó Kurenai. "Mejorar en ello también mejora el rendimiento de sus clones, en lo que ya es bastante habilidoso. También les he enseñado algunos jutsus básicos de diferentes tipos de chakra. Sin embargo, y dada su situación, Naruto ha experimentado algunos desafíos únicos respecto al ninjitsu."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¡Neh, sensei, no he volado ningún árbol en mucho tiempo!" No haría ningún daño recordarles que, después de todo, él seguía frente a ellos.

"Sin embargo, casi te heriste de gravedad con una técnica muy básica," contestó Kurenai.

"Oh, _tengo _que escuchar esa historia," dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras Kurenai les explicó el pequeño percance con el raiton jutsu. A pesar de que no añadió nada que le hiciese parecer estúpido, las sonrisas y las risitas de Jiraya _y del _Hokage le pusieron los nervios de punta.

Pero el viejo baboso pareció pensativo cuando Kurenai le explicó como tenía que contenerse conscientemente, para no sobrecargar el jutsu. "Puede que se haya desarrollado más rápido de lo que me había anticipado. Muy bien mocoso, quiero que moldees algo de chakra. No hagas nada más, simplemente moldéalo."

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo, pero casi perdió la concentración cuando Jiraya se agachó para mirar fijamente su estómago. Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio como el elaborado sello de ocho lóbulos, se había vuelto visible alrededor de su ombligo.

"Mantenlo firme" le ordenó Jiraya mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

Después de un rato, el viejo pervertido se puso de pie y le dijo a Naruto que ya se podía relajar. "Parece que todo está intacto. Ninguno de los elementos parece estar descomponiéndose. Pero está un poco más avanzado de lo que me esperaba."

"¿Avanzado?" preguntó rápidamente Kurenai.

"El sello está diseñado para que el chakra del Kyuubi se filtre y se mezcle lentamente con el de Naruto," explicó Jiraya. "todo hecho de una forma suficientemente gradual, eso permite que su cuerpo se ajuste al cambio y que absorba el chakra dentro de sus propias reservas. Mientras crece, la presión constante ha hecho que su sistema de chakra se agrande, mientras era reforzado para que soportase la carga extra. Por lo que puedo ver, estos conductos fueron diseñados para expandirse lentamente, mientras Naruto crecía, de forma que se incrementase el ritmo con el que se podía acceder al chakra. De otra forma, el Kyuubi podría haberle desbordado demasiado rápidamente cuando era pequeño, haber dañado su sistema de chakra o haber probado de influenciarle."

Naruto tragó saliva.

"Los conductos están más dilatados de lo que esperaba ver a esta edad. Por otro lado, su sistema de chakra también está más desarrollado, de modo que todo está bajo control. Deberías de hacer que un Hyuuga o otra persona compruebe detenidamente todo su sistema de chakra, pero creo que el sello se está adaptando al desarrollo de Naruto," dijo el viejo con una sonrisa. "No hay duda de que éste es el mejor trabajo de mi alumno," añadió él, el orgullo en su voz era inconfundible.

"¿_Tú_ entrenaste al Cuarto?" exigió saber Naruto. ¿El Cuarto Hokage, el salvador de Konoha, fue instruido por un pervertido?

"Haré que Hinata realice una evaluación completa cuando salga del hospital," dijo Kurenai, su expresión era imposible de descifrar.

"¿Esa tal Hinata es una Hyuuga?" preguntó Jiraya. Entonces le guiñó el ojo a Naruto. "Nada mal, chaval."

"Ella no es mi novia," dijo rápidamente Naruto, recordando el comentario anterior de Jiraya. "Ella es mi compañera de equipo."

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, es bueno saber que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos," dijo él. "Y parece que si todo va bien, Naruto continuará haciéndose más fuerte. Aunque puede que siempre tenga algunos pequeños problemas por tener demasiado chakra."

Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero una idea se había estado formando en el fondo de su mente. Era la hora de la venganza. "Creo que ya sé todos los jutsus que necesito. De cualquier forma el taijutsu es mucho más útil."

Eso hizo que se ganase una severa mirada por parte de Kurenai, pero el viejo ermitaño simplemente explotó. "¿Eso es lo que crees, pequeño mocoso? ¡Yo mismo te podría enseñar cosas que harían que todos tus pelos se quedasen de punta, para toda la vida!"

"Creo que esa es una idea excelente," dijo rápidamente el Hokage. "Dadas sus reservas, a Naruto le podría ir bien algo de ayuda al aprender jutsus más avanzados de lo que normalmente se enseña a un genin."

Los ojos de Jiraya se salieron de las órbitas. "¡Ey! ¡Qué él ya tiene una sensei!" objetó Jiraya.

"Kurenai es una especialista en genjutsus, un área en la que entiendo que los atributos de Naruto hacen que sea especialmente deficiente." Contestó el Hokage, encendiendo de nuevo su pipa.

"Requiere una cierta delicadeza en las manipulaciones de chakra, y su control todavía no está a ese nivel," explicó Kurenai con una mirada de disculpa hacia Naruto. "Sin embargo, es increíblemente talentoso en lo que se refiere a desbaratar genjutsus."

"Sin mencionar que Kurenai también tiene un tercer genin al que Naruto podría enfrentarse en las finales," añadió el Hokage. "Sería algo embarazoso, si ella tuviese que pasar más tiempo con un alumno que con el otro."

Naruto podía oler una jugarreta desde una milla de distancia. "No os preocupéis por eso," dijo él con desdén. "Prefiero pasar más tiempo con Gai-sensei, si él me lo permite. Realmente es un buen maestro y sé que aprenderé cosas muchas más útiles que con este pervertido."

Jiraya se dio la vuelta, su cara era la viva imagen de la indignación. "¿Eso es lo que piensas?" exigió saber "Acaba de vestirte y sígueme."

OoOoO

Después de que Naruto siguiese a Jiraya fuera de la oficina, Kurenai se giró hacia el Hokage. "Eso ha sido bastante ingenioso," observó ella.

El anciano maestro se rió entre dientes. "Sannin o no, le conozco desde que era un niño. Aunque Naruto hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Verdaderamente has hecho maravillas con él."

Kurenai se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. "No todo el mérito es mío. Siempre ha sido tremendamente listo." Pero entonces ella pensó en la situación de Hinata y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. "Aunque creo que él va a necesitar serlo."

"¿Hay algo sobre lo que me quieras informar?" preguntó el Hokage en un discreto tono.

"¿Oficialmente?" contestó Kurenai. "No. Extraoficialmente, creo que Naruto ha confirmado algunas cosas que yo he estado sospechando. Será… un desafío para él, manejar ese conocimiento. Ya que el culpable cuenta con demasiados contactos políticos como para responder de sus crímenes. Pero así son las cosas, ¿verdad? Y cuanto antes lo descubra mejor." La amargura en la voz de la jonin era inconfundible.

Ella sintió una punzada de culpa cuando el Hokage hizo una mueca de dolor. "Todavía podría abrir una investigación," se ofreció él "pero-"

"Pero sin nuevas pruebas el resultado será inútil," admitió Kurenai. "Peor aún, alguien podría ver esto como una motivación política y podría usarlo en vuestra contra."

"Y si descubren que has sido tú la instigadora de la investigación…" añadió el Hokage, permitiendo que su voz se fuese apagando.

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Sí, eso sería suficiente justificación como para que ella fuese transferida a otro jonin. Creo que lo haría sólo para fastidiarnos."

"Si puedes pensar en otra forma de tratar esta situación, por favor házmelo saber," añadió Sarutobi antes de dar una pensativa calada a su pipa.

"No creo que exista," dijo Kurenai con una dolorosa voz. "Y esa es la lección que Naruto tiene que aprender de todo esto. Pero no creo que lo vaya a aceptar."

OoOoO

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando terminaron, y Naruto tuvo que admitir que el viejo pervertido sabía de jutsus. Se lo demostró ordenándole que le demostrase una técnica que conocía, y entonces diciéndole que se apartase.

Después de que Naruto hiciese una demostración de Doton: Wana, que causó que un tronco de entrenamiento se hundiese un par de pies en el suelo, el ermitaño sapo hizo una serie de sellos y exclamó "¡Doton: Yomi Numa!" Instantáneamente el suelo se abrió frente a él, y el agujero se llenó de agua. El así llamado "Pantano del Inframundo" engulló la mitad del área de entrenamiento, socavando árboles, sumergiendo el equipamiento y por lo general causando estragos.

Naruto descubrió que estaba babeando. Nunca antes había visto nada tan… hermoso. Se imaginó a sí mismo usando ese jutsu contra un imprudente equipo de persecución, que estuviese siguiendo a sus amigos y se estremeció.

"¿Puedes volver a repetir los sellos del jutsu?" preguntó en un tono reverencial.

OoOoO

Al final llegaron a un acuerdo en lo que se refería al tema de los horarios. Naruto continuó entrenando con Gai y Lee por las mañanas, almorzó con Hinata-chan en el hospital mientras la trataban y pasó las tardes y la primera parte de las noches con el ermitaño sapo.

Jiraya prefería esa división, ya que él mismo dijo que 'no era una persona madrugadora'. Como Naruto siempre veía como Jiraya se dirigía al distrito de las linternas rojas después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada del porque.

Naruto estuvo un poco indeciso de decirle a Gai-sensei que, por las tardes ya no volvería a entrenar junto a ellos, pero en el mismo momento que la palabra Jiraya salió de su boca, Gai fue _él más _entusiasmado por el cambio. Naruto sólo pudo asumir que Gai conocía al ermitaño sapo, o como mínimo que sabía de su reputación, lo cual hizo que Naruto comenzase a replantearse su opinión de aquel viejo. Quizás no era tan raro como aparentaba, algo parecido a lo de Gai-sensei en el hospital.

De cualquier forma, aprovechó al máximo su más que limitado tiempo de entrenamiento, luchando a pleno rendimiento contra Lee, en lugar de probar de cansarle. Generalmente era bastante doloroso, pero apreció las pocas veces que consiguió patearle el culo a su amigo.

Tras un par de días en su nueva rutina, Kurenai le invitó a él y a Shino a comer en su casa. Naruto llegó a la pequeña hacienda, con algo de curiosidad por el propósito de su maestra. Esperaba que no fuese para hablar sobre Hinata – las cosas que ella le había dicho habían sido en privado, y no sería correcto repetirlas frente a nadie, aunque fuesen Shino o Kurenai.

Shino se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal cuando llegó Naruto. Superficialmente, el genin Aburame parecía el mismo de siempre, pero Gai les había estado preparando a él y a Lee para evaluar el lenguaje corporal de un oponente. La forma de caminar de Shino parecía más rigurosa, más controlada y su centro de gravedad nunca se desvió mientras caminaba. Naruto no tenía ninguna duda, de que la madre de Shino le había hecho entrenar muy seriamente en su especialidad armamentística.

Naruto saludó a Shino con la mano, y este último respondió su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible, antes de que Naruto llamase a la entrada.

Su sensei abrió la puerta y les mostró la casa. Naruto murmuró las tradicionales cortesías que Hinata le enseñó, cuando se dirigieron al recinto de los Aburames, pero Kurenai simplemente les hizo que no con la mano. Él miró a su alrededor de forma curiosa. La casa era… confortable… él supuso que esa era la mejor palabra para describirla. La arquitectura era simple, pero bien conservada, y todo estaba organizado de una forma metódica. Había unos pocos retratos en las paredes, la mayoría de una pareja mayor que Naruto supuso que eran los padres de Kurenai. La única foto de su maestra estaba en una descolorida fotografía de grupo, que Naruto imaginó que debía de ser de su antiguo equipo, junto a un fornido hombre que debía de ser Kobaru-sensei.

Kurenai les guió hasta el comedor y con un gesto les pidió que se sentasen. Naruto se sorprendió de ver la mesa, apilada con papeles y pergaminos. Unas pocas cajas de cartón estaban amontonadas al azar en una mesa auxiliar, pero de todas ellas salía un agradable olor.

"He recogido algunos platos para llevar del restaurante Moritake," explicó Kurenai mientras les pasaba a cada uno de ellos una caja, tras haberse sentado. "Pensé que podríamos comer mientras repasamos mis conclusiones."

Naruto apartó cuidadosamente su comida y abrió la primera carpeta del montículo que tenía frente a él. Dentro había un montón de papeles, encabezados por la fotografía de Hyuuga Neji.

OoOoO

"… y esto básicamente resume a todos los competidores de las finales del Examen de Chuunin, con dos excepciones," dijo Kurenai mientras concluía su presentación.

"Naruto y yo mismo," contestó Shino.

"Sí," respondió Kurenai. Fue una grata sorpresa ver lo atento que estuvo su público. Era cierto que el peligro mortal podía agudizar la atención de las personas. "Asumo que ambos os conocéis bastante bien, de modo que hubiese sido un esfuerzo inútil. A más a más, estos informes contienen especulaciones y conjeturas basadas en mis observaciones y en los datos disponibles."

"Y no deseas comprometer de forma inadvertida nada que te hayamos dicho como confidencia," añadió Shino. Naruto asintió. Sin duda sus recientes conversaciones con Hinata le habían hecho especialmente sensible ante tales asuntos.

"Correcto," confirmó Kurenai.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No haré nada que pueda matar a tus insectos, Shino."

"Sería inapropiado esperar que te contuvieses, Naruto," contestó Shino, enderezando sus gafas de sol.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. "Me dijiste que en realidad no pueden asimilar muy bien mi chakra. Que se quedan hartos y se caen al suelo."

"En lugar de drenar chakra también puedo utilizarlos para consumir carne," le informó Shino. "Sin embargo, lo segundo no es algo que normalmente sea necesario, y la utilización de técnicas antropófagas contra aliados nominales, es algo contradictorio en un encuentro para subir de rango."

Naruto puso una mueca. "¿Estás _probando _de quedarte con toda la tienda, la próxima vez que vayamos de acampada?"

Kurenai se aclaró la garganta de una forma muy sonora. "Quiero que ambos os esforcéis al máximo," les dijo, "pero no os quiero veros infringiéndoos heridas permanentes. ¿Entendido?"

Naruto asintió. "Las reservo todas para Neji," declaró con una amplia sonrisa.

Shino se ajustó de nuevo las gafas. La repetición de tal movimiento delataba su agitación, frente a cualquiera que le conociese bien. Kurenai se preguntó si debía preguntarle por como se sentía por los emparejamientos de la final. Visiblemente, él no parecía angustiado porque Naruto pudiese enfrentarse a Neji en el primer encuentro, pero a veces él la sorprendía. Tras un instante, Shino habló de nuevo, "Si en una de mis luchas me veo sobrepasado, intentaré, por todos los medios posibles, drenar al máximo a mi rival."

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Gracias," dijo tras un instante. "Si yo, eh, me veo en la misma situación, probaré de golpearles en las piernas, de modo que vayan más lentos y a tus bichos les sea más fácil pillarles."

Kurenai suspiró. "Supongo que nadie puede culparos por eso," dijo ella. Entonces comenzó a reunir las notas que acababa de explicar. "Llevaos vuestras copias a casa. En vuestro lugar, no dejaría que nadie más las viese, pero deberíais aseguraros de memorizar todos los detalles pertinentes."

Shino ya tenía sus informes cuidadosamente organizados en una carpeta, pero Naruto tenía todos los papeles desperdigados sobre la mesa. Apresuradamente comenzó a organizar todas las páginas. "Ah, sensei," dijo tras haberlos reunido todos "casi se me olvida que hay algo que necesito preguntarte."

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Kurenai mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba los músculos. Después del ínfimo descanso que había tenido las últimas noches, hoy no debería de tener ningún problema en dormir.

"El viejo pervertido me ha estado enseñando algunos movimientos nuevos y algo que él dijo que se llamaba técnica de invocación," explicó Naruto. "Él dijo que yo podría aprenderla, pero que antes tenía que firmar un contrato especial." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tú me dijiste que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso cuando firmase cualquier contrato, y que siempre tenía que decírtelo antes de hacerlo."

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiró. Técnicamente, sería ventajoso para Naruto no hablar sobre este tema frente a Shino, pero aparentemente era incapaz de considerar a sus compañeros de equipo como enemigos potenciales. "Ya había oído hablar sobre los contratos de invocación," asintió ella. "Entiendo que pueden ser muy útiles, pero requieren de una gran cantidad de chakra. Ése el motivo por el que no se acostumbran a ser tratados en la Academia. Generalmente, sólo un jonin es capaz de usarlo de forma efectiva. Además, esto es algo que deberías pensarte muy seriamente. Por lo que tengo entendido en ese tipo de contrato, hay una cláusula de exclusividad que en el futuro te impedirá firmar contratos con otros tipos de animales."

Naruto frunció el ceño y pareció pensativo.

"¿Supongo que Jiraya tiene el contrato con los sapos?" preguntó Kurenai.

Naruto asintió y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando a Shino se le cayó al suelo la carpeta que llevaba. El joven Aburame se agachó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger sus papeles, metiéndolos al azar dentro de la carpeta. Cuando se puso de pie, Kurenai hubiese jurado que había visto un leve temblor en sus manos. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó ella.

Shino asintió. Entonces se giró hacia Naruto. "Esa sería una técnica formidable. Si ése fuera el caso, sin duda me vería obligado a retirarme del encuentro si nos encontramos en la final."

"¿Retirarte?" preguntó Naruto, claramente consternado. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Los sapos son unos insectívoros increíblemente voraces," explicó Shino, "capaces de consumir en una sola noche una parte significativa de su masa corporal. Si probase de usar mis kikais en su presencia, en poco tiempo perdería una importante parte de mis colonias. Incluso si fuese capaz de derrotarte, quedaría gravemente impedido en tal proceso."

"Oh," dijo Naruto.

"Sin embargo no debes permitir que ese sea el único criterio de tu decisión," concluyó Shino. "Y puesto que esto debería de ser tratado entre tú y Kurenai-sensei, me despido y os deseo buenas noches."

Tras eso, Shino se fue, y Kurenai se preguntó si debía de ser su imaginación o Shino caminaba un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Ella hizo que no con la cabeza y se giró hacia Naruto. "Si quieres más información, veré que puedo encontrar en la biblioteca."

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "Ahora si que no voy a firmar ese pergamino," declaró el joven genin.

Kurenai simplemente levantó una ceja y esperó su explicación.

"El viejo pervertido estaba alardeando cuando me enseñó esa técnica," comenzó a decir Naruto. "Algunos de los sapos son _verdaderamente _grandes. No me atrevería a usarlos en medio de una misión – uno de ellos podría tragarse a Shino, sólo para poder comerse a sus bichos."

Kurenai pestañeó, "Ya veo," dijo ella. Ésa era, definitivamente, una novedosa razón para no aprender un jutsu nuevo. Ella únicamente esperó que Naruto no se arrepintiese más tarde de su elección.

OoOoO

El día de los Combates Finales del Examen de Chuunin amaneció brillante y soleado. Naruto permaneció en la línea junto a los demás competidores, mientras el Hokage daba un discurso desde la plataforma elevada, dando la bienvenida a todos los espectadores.

Las cosas habían ido bien durante ese último par de semanas. A pesar de que estuvo algo decepcionado por lo del contrato, Jiraya le enseñó algunos jutsus bastante impresionantes. Gai y Lee mejoraron su taijutsu hasta un nivel que apenas había sido capaz de imaginar.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Hinata ya no estaba en el maldito hospital.

Después de tres semanas de convalecencia, ella pudo largarse de aquel sitio, con una larga lista de ejercicios que debía de realizar. A pesar de que la rotura se había curado, esos ejercicios eran vitales para asegurarse de que los tejidos pulmonares se curaban sin una excesiva cicatrización o pérdida de elasticidad.

Más importante aun, ya que había recibido sus heridas en el transcurso de sus deberes como shinobi, a Hinata se le ordenó que permaneciese en casa de Kurenai-sensei. Eso permitía a la jonin supervisar la rehabilitación de Hinata y asegurarse de que estaba completamente recuperada antes de volver al servicio activo. Como mínimo, esa fue la excusa oficial.

Naruto no pudo negar que sintió un gran alivio cuando Hinata le explicó la oferta de Kurenai. Pero la alegría en la cara de su amiga, también encendió una chispa de ira. No era justo de que ella se sintiese de esa forma, que prefiriese entrenar para siempre y no volviese a ver jamás a su familia.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, sintió que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Neji, quien estaba a su lado. La cara del prodigio de los Hyuuga parecía casi inhumanamente serena. Naruto sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando el Hokage hubo acabado, Hayate se puso frente a los participantes, viéndose tan enfermizo como siempre. Tosió una vez antes de comenzar a hablar. "De acuerdo, como la mayoría de vosotros sabéis, la única regla de estos enfrentamientos es que no existe ningún tipo de regla. Lucháis hasta que estáis muertos, inconscientes u os rendís." Entonces tosió de nuevo "Pero si yo decido que el encuentro se ha acabado, entonces es que se ha acabado. ¿Entendido?" Naruto se preguntó si era su imaginación o la airada mirada de Hayate pareció fijarse en Neji y en Gaara más que en el resto.

"De acuerdo, el primer enfrentamiento es entre Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Neji," continuó diciendo Hayate. "Quiero que los demás volváis al área de espera hasta que se anuncien vuestros combates."

Los otros seis genins se marcharon lentamente de la zona de combate. Sus rostros eran casi inexpresivos, pero Shino y Naruto consiguieron compartir un rápido gesto con la cabeza, antes de que el joven Aburame se marchase. El silencioso mensaje fue claro para Naruto. _Patea el culo de Neji._

OoOoO

Mientras los competidores se reunían el terreno, Umino Iruka se movía por la tribuna con cautela. Él no tenía ni la menor intención de tropezar y chocar contra algún dignatario de otra nación. Un incidente internacional no se vería muy bien en su próxima evaluación como instructor de la Academia Ninja de Konoha.

Normalmente, se habría sentado junto a los instructores de la Academia y los demás chuunins y jonins, que habían venido a ver las finales. Este año se iba a sentar en una de las zonas más privadas, llevando un elegante kimono que había adquirido gracias a sus recientes ganancias. Verdaderamente el estilo sartorial no era lo suyo, pero fue necesario que se vistiese así para poder acercarse a sus objetivos.

Era extraño aplicar las cosas que él mismo enseñaba en la Academia, para algo que definitivamente no era una misión ninja.

Casi de forma instintiva tocó con los dedos el abultado monedero que llevaba colgado en su cintura. Normalmente no llevaba tanto dinero encima y eso le hacía estar algo nervioso. No sólo contenía sus ganancias de la ronda preliminar. Ichiraku Teuchi, Yuuhi Kurenai y varias personas más habían añadido su dinero al de Iruka. Incluso se acercó a Maito Gai, al final de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Iruka se aseguró de que Naruto no estuviese cerca cuando mencionó el tema de la apuesta, ya que no quería presionar más al muchacho, pero sintió que también le tenía que dar a Gai la oportunidad de sacar provecho de todo eso. Gai frunció el ceño, pensando durante casi un minuto, antes de declinar, muy a su pesar suyo. Aunque apreciaba la oferta, no se sentía muy bien al apostar contra uno de sus alumnos, sin importar lo que hubiese pasado. Iruka no quiso presionarle, ya que entendía la situación de aquel hombre. Pero eso no evitó que más tarde, ése mismo día, Rock Lee le fuese a buscar y le entregase su cartera con forma de ardilla, repleta de ryous.

Escuchando atentamente, el agudo oído de Iruka localizó los entretenidos murmullos, los desdeñosos susurros que le guiaron hacia sus objetivos. Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras tomaba asiento, aparentemente escogido al azar. Las ricas vestimentas y la riqueza, ostentosamente exhibida, indicaba sin ninguna duda que varios de ellos eran miembros del consejo de la aldea. Había diversas caras con ojos de color blanco, que supuso que debían de ser de los ancianos Hyuuga. Los dos Hyuugas más jóvenes que había allí eran Hiashi y su hija Hanabi. La última pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia, sin duda no le debió reconocer sin su uniforme.

Perfecto.

Alisándose su kimono con un gesto quisquilloso, Iruka dijo, con una voz gravemente acentuada. "Bueno, este encuentro parece interesante. ¿Alguien quiere apostar sobre su desenlace?"

OoOoO

Naruto giró para encarase a su oponente, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de superioridad. "Parece que quieres decir algo," dijo Neji con una voz muy fría.

Naruto se inclinó y sonrió. Una vez Kurenai-sensei le había dicho que sus dientes caninos eran un poco más largos de lo habitual y mostrarlos podía tener un efecto perturbador en los demás. "Sólo que he estado esperando este día desde hace un mes," gruñó él.

Neji ni siquiera pestañeó. "Según tus relativas capacidades, ése es un estúpido deseo."

"Estúpido o no," dijo Naruto, "voy a derrotarte." Él se tensó un poco cuando Hayate dijo que comenzasen y vio como el Byakugan de Neji se activaba.

"Puedes pensar honestamente que tienes una oportunidad en mi contra," dijo Neji "pero voy a ver tu cara cuando te des cuenta de la verdad de tu situación."

"No eres la primera persona que piensa eso," se mofó Naruto. "y dudo que seas la última. Dondequiera que esté, tu padre debe sentirse muy defraudado."

Esa última puya atravesó la gélida compostura de Hyuuga Neji. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se movieron tan rápidamente que Naruto se preguntó a si mismo si iban a estallar. "Sólo por eso, voy a matarte." Dijo repentinamente Neji.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Ey, como mínimo tú tienes algún recuerdo de los tuyos. Y _yo _no me desquito con alguien que comparte mi dolor. Imbécil." La última palabra probó de decirla como Shino, pero Naruto no pudo darle el mismo tono despectivo que habría conseguido su compañero de equipo.

"¿Habéis venido aquí para luchar o para hablar?" interrumpió Hayate, sonando algo molesto.

"Mis disculpas, Hayate-san," dijo Naruto alegremente. "Sólo quería que Neji-kun entendiese exactamente porque voy a golpearle como si fuese un tambor." Tras eso formó el familiar sello del carnero y gritó. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Una docena de clones rodearon a Neji, e inmediatamente comenzaron a cargar contra él. El joven Hyuuga giró y los esquivó, evitando todos los ataques y haciendo que los clones explotasen a derecha y a izquierda.

"Su Jyuuken es bastante bueno, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Naruto a Hayate, como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación.

Hayate simplemente se giró para mirarle fijamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Quizás Hayate pensaba que todo esto era una distracción y que él iba a hacer trampa. Entonces Naruto recordó que igualmente no había ningún tipo de regla. Entonces se encogió de hombros. "Él no es tan grácil como Hinata-chan, pero sus golpes tienen mucho más poder tras de ellos." Naruto suspiró cuando el último de sus clones fue dispersado. "Pero el Jyuuken no lo es todo en la vida, ¿verdad?"

Tras eso, Naruto se apartó de un salto de Hayate, lanzando una andanada de kunais. Neji los esquivó con una precisión infalible, moviendo su cuerpo sólo lo justo para que fallasen.

Neji respondió con su propia descarga de kunais. Naruto los evitó todos excepto el último.

Ese último lo cogió en pleno vuelo y se lo lanzó de vuelta con una burlona sonrisa.

Neji se comenzó a mover, acortando la distancia que les separaba. "Como mínimo reconoces tus limitaciones," dijo con una risita burlona. "Todo el mundo nace con un cierto grado de talento, y eso es algo que no cambia. Luchar contra tu destino es inútil. No posees la habilidad necesaria para vencerme, de modo que haces bien al mantener la distancia."

"¿Es eso lo que creé el genio de los Hyuuga?" gruño Naruto mientras cargaba contra él.

OoOoO

Hinata dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio como Naruto cambiaba repentinamente de táctica. Kurenai-sensei no había estado muy segura sobre si su alumna debía ir a ver las finales, pero Hinata insistió en que se encontraba bien. Para demostrárselo, ayer realizó los ejercicios de respiración diarios que le habían prescrito, tres veces seguidas para que viese que ya se encontraba mejor. La simple idea de no ver la pelea de Naruto… era completamente inaceptable.

Sin embargo ver el encuentro era… sorprendentemente difícil para ella. Evidentemente quería que Naruto ganase, pero no quería ver morir a Neji. Le habían quitado tanto a su primo… que no le pareció correcto que perdiese todo lo que le quedaba. Pero tampoco podía pedirle a Naruto que se contuviese. No cuando tenía la certeza de que Neji no dudaría en herir a su compañero de equipo.

En cierta forma, fue un alivio cuando Naruto le insistió para que le explicase la situación del clan Hyuuga. Eso no sólo le produjo una gran sensación de bienestar, cuando Naruto insistió en que no pasaba nada malo con ella, también le permitió hablarle sobre Neji y su resentimiento hacia la familia principal. Neji perdió a su padre para proteger a su tío. Mostrar su rabia hacia Padre no era algo seguro, no con el sello de Neji en su frente, esperando a ser activado. De modo que ella era el objetivo lógico de su ira.

Afortunadamente, Kurenai no escuchó su estallido. La atención de su sensei estaba únicamente centrada en el encuentro, lo cual hizo que Hinata se avergonzase un poco. Ella sabía que Kurenai era demasiado disciplinada como para permitir que pensamientos fortuitos la distrajesen de lo que estaba haciendo. Ése era un ejemplo que ella debía esforzarse aún más en seguir.

OoOoO

"Eres tan estúpido como me imaginaba," dijo Neji mientras se agachaba bajo la patada de Naruto, entonces contraatacó con un golpe de su palma, cargado con chakra. "¿O es qué estás ansioso por conocer tu destino?"

Naruto ejecutó un bloqueo en giro que perfeccionó al entrenar con Hinata. Su palma izquierda golpeó con fuerza el antebrazo de Neji, bien lejos de la concentración de chakra, haciendo que el golpe del Hyuuga se desviase de su objetivo. "El único destino que existe es el que nosotros creamos," le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Continuando el movimiento, Naruto giró completamente sobre su talón derecho y únicamente no golpeó las costillas de Neji porque el genio Hyuuga saltó hacia atrás. "Aprendí a hacer eso, al entrenar junto a Hinata," le informó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Entonces no has podido ver el auténtico poder del Jyuuken, al entrenar con esa debilucha," comentó sarcásticamente Neji.

El frágil control que Naruto tenía sobre su propio temperamento se resquebrajó con un sonoro ruido seco.

"¡Ella no es una debilucha, gilipollas!" Gritó Naruto y se lanzó a la carga. Su puño rozó la mandíbula de Neji, justo antes de que un golpe Jyuuken le atravesase el hombro.

"Maldita sea," gruñó Naruto mientras daba un salto mortal hacia atrás. Ignorando la abrasadora agonía de su hombro, enderezó su espalda en el preciso instante para poder lanzarse a sí mismo hacia atrás, en pleno vuelo.

El siguiente golpe de Neji golpeó el indiferente suelo, en lugar de la espina dorsal de Naruto.

Naruto ya había acabado de jugar con ese idiota. De modo que apretó el botón para liberar sus pesos y arqueó su espalda. Mientras su rotación frenaba, Naruto se dobló de forma abrupta hacia la cintura, juntando repentinamente sus brazos y piernas, y lanzando los pesos como si fuesen misiles. En el momento en que salieron despedidos, su cuerpo, ahora mucho más ligero, salió volando hacia atrás como si le hubiesen disparado desde un cañón. Él se pegó al muro usando chakra y miró hacia la zona de combate.

Sólo una de las masas aumentadas con chakra había golpeado a su objetivo, para gran decepción de Naruto. Pero ese único golpe fue suficiente para que Neji rodase a través de la arena. El resto de pesos crearon, por todo el suelo, unos cráteres bastante impresionantes, haciendo que surgiese una nube de polvo que hizo que Hayate comenzase a toser de nuevo.

Neji se puso de pie con dificultad, aunque no se veía tan apaleado como Naruto esperaba. Por supuesto, si no fuese condenadamente bueno, nunca habría conseguido vencer a Hinata-chan. "¿Más trucos?" gritó el Hyuuga de una forma airada. "¿Es eso lo que has aprendido de mi prima?" comentó sarcásticamente "¿Trucos inútiles como éste?"

Naruto saltó de nuevo al suelo. "¿Si tan inútil es, entonces cómo es que te has caído de culo?" preguntó el joven rubio. Naruto saltó ligeramente sobre los dedos de sus pies. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había quitado los pesos. Se sentía bien. Verdaderamente bien. Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. "Aquí tienes algunos trucos más," gritó mientras lanzaba un gran número de kunais, cada uno de ellos llevaba pegado un sello explosivo.

Evidentemente, los ojos de Neji captaron los sellos. Esquivar múltiples explosiones sería casi imposible. En lugar de eso, levantó los brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y comenzó a girar. Mientras lo hacía, una corriente de chakra salió a raudales de su cuerpo, expandiéndose hacia fuera mientras le hacía girar más y más rápido.

Ni Hinata ni Kurenai sabían seguro si Neji podría realizar el Hakkeshou Kaiten, o técnica de giro celestial, una defensa completa contra cualquier tipo de ataque. Pero si todavía no la sabía hacer, había muchas posibilidades de que Hiashi se la hubiese enseñado durante este mes de preparación. Y aunque no la necesitase, crearía una gran impresión en el resto de la aldea, argumentó Kurenai en sus notas.

_Parece que sensei tenía razón._ Pensó Naruto mientras invocaba una horda de clones. Los envió contra Neji en grupos de cuatro o cinco. Todos explotaron justo al tocar la esfera de chakra giratoria, pero el ruido y las explosiones de humo fueron una gran distracción.

Naruto se movió hacia atrás y se arrodilló cerca de uno de los muros, mientras reunía su chakra. "¡Doton: Yomi Numa!" gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo con la palma de la mano. Al hacerlo pensó que debía de estar un poco sobreexcitado, porque el suelo se hundió más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

La mayor parte de los clones que todavía permanecían en el estadio cargaron hacia adelante, mientras sus pies desaparecían en el fango. El ruido que hacían al explotar era casi ensordecedor, pero sirvieron a su propósito. Naruto contempló con creciente satisfacción como el kaiten comenzaba a hundirse en el reblandecido suelo, lentamente al principio y luego más y más rápido mientras el giro celestial hacía que el fango volase en todas las direcciones posibles y la propia técnica de Hyuuga Neji hacía que este último se hundiese más y más en el suelo.

Para cuando Neji se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se detuvo, ya debía estar a unos diez pies bajo el suelo. Peor aún, al no estar sostenidos por las continuas emisiones de chakra, los muros de acuoso barro que le rodeaban se colapsaron. Engulléndole bruscamente.

Naruto no pudo evitar comenzarse a reír, apoyándose en una rodilla mientras era superado por la comicidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. De modo que estaba completamente desprevenido cuando una masa de lodo con forma de Neji salió del instantáneo pantano y le lanzó un golpe Jyuuken entre los ojos. El genin vestido de verde se tensó mientras sus lóbulos frontales eran hechos trizas, destruyendo la mayor parte de sus funciones cerebrales primarias.

Entonces explotó en una nube de vapor.

Neji se dio media vuelta cuando unos escombros desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando en su lugar a Uzumaki Naruto. El puño de Naruto se hundió en el estómago de Neji e hizo que cayese de espaldas al suelo. "Tus ojos pueden ver a través de los genjutsus," dijo Naruto mientras acechaba al prodigio de los Hyuuga, quien ahora estaba cubierto de fango, había perdido tanto su protector de la frente como su ridículo sombrero, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Neji le miró airadamente mientras se apretaba el estómago. "Pero te he mostrado lo que esperabas ver. ¿Para que te sirven tus maravillosos ojos si no los utilizas?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Para ver que has entrado dentro de mi campo de adivinación," dijo repentinamente Neji, poniéndose de pie a una mayor velocidad de la que había mostrado hace unos instantes. "¡Campo de Adivinación: Sesenta y Cuatro Golpes!"

Naruto recordó brevemente como Hinata había hecho una vez una cosa parecida, pero más tarde ella no pudo explicarlo, ni tan siquiera replicarlo cuando entrenaron. Ahora tenía una mejor vista de lo que jamás hubiese deseado. Las manos del Hyuuga se movían a una velocidad cegadora. "¡Dos golpes!" Y la mente Naruto recibió dos agudos dolores. "¡Cuatro Golpes!" y esta vez sintió cuatro, todos en el torso. "¡Ocho Golpes!" y entonces se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba golpeando sus tenketsus con una precisión impecable. "¡Dieciséis Golpes!" Parecía que estaba probando de cerrarlos todos. "¡Treinta y dos Golpes!" gritó el fangoso shinobi mientras sus manos se clavaban en Naruto como si fuesen unos cuchillos, infligiéndole un inmenso dolor mientras debilitaban todo lo que tocaban. "¡Sesenta y Cuatro Golpes!" y Naruto fue lanzado por los aires debido a la tempestad de golpes de chakra, aterrizando duramente sobre el suelo.

Neji se volvió a colocar en la posición inicial, ignorando como el barro que goteaba de sus brazos comenzaba a secarse lentamente. "He cerrado todos los tenketsus de tu cuerpo," anunció "y de este modo tu destino ha sido sellado. Esta lucha se ha acabado."

Naruto gruñó y se arrodilló.

"¿Mortificante, verdad?" preguntó Neji en un tono despectivo. "Estás de rodillas ante un poder que no puedes derrotar, descubriendo lo verdaderamente impotente que eres en realidad. Tu convicción sobre que el trabajo duro puede cambiar las cosas es sólo una ilusión. Tanto para ti como para mi prima."

OoOoO

En las gradas, el repentino silencio que prosiguió tras la repentina conclusión de la pelea hizo que las palabras de Neji fuesen escuchadas por Hinata. Ella ya estaba desanimada por el dominio de la avanzada técnica Jyuuken que Neji había demostrado, y sus crueles palabras sólo la hicieron sentirse peor. Ahora Naruto conocería el amargo sabor de la derrota. ¿Le cambiaría? ¿Le echaría las culpas a ella?

El simple hecho de tener tales pensamientos hizo que algo dentro de ella se retorciese, en el fondo de su estómago. Esto… esto no era _justo_.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con las uñas clavándose en la carne de sus rodillas, esperando a que Naruto se levantase. Que ganase.

OoOoO

"¿Eso es lo qué crees?" jadeó Naruto mientras dolorosamente se ponía de pie.

Fue recompensado con el más escueto parpadeo que el genio de los Hyuuga pudo realizar. "¿No te das cuenta de que esto es inútil?" preguntó Neji "Si continuas así sólo acabarás con más heridas."

"¿Crees que puedo dejarte marchar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste?" exigió Naruto.

"¿Después de lo que hice?" Le contestó airadamente Neji. "¿Sabes lo que ellos me hicieron a mí?" La normalmente moderada voz de Neji se volvió más áspera mientras se cargaba de una incontrolable emoción. Él se quitó el barro de la frente. "Este sello controla mi destino, de la misma forma que controló el de mi padre. Él murió en lugar del líder de nuestro clan para mantener la paz con Kumo."

"Ya lo sé," contestó Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos. "El padre de Hinata mató al hombre que la secuestró, ¿pero es culpa de ella que eso ocurriese? Quizás su padre tendría que haber incapacitado al secuestrador en lugar de haberlo matado. Quizás hubiese sido mejor que fuésemos a la guerra con Kumo, si están dispuestos a hacer tales cosas. Pero la única cosa con la que Hinata tuvo que ver, con tu padre o con tu sello, es haber nacido."

Naruto se enderezó y respiró profundamente. "Pero te niegas a ver la verdad. De modo que voy a tener que hacer que la aprendas, a base de ostias." Él dejó escapar un áspero grito mientras su chakra aumentaba repentinamente.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba acostumbrado a reabrir sus tenketsus. Hacerlo era una consecuencia natural de entrenar junto a Hinata. Pero nunca había tenido que reabrirlos todos a la vez. Al hacerlo descubrió dos cosas.

La primera era que dolía como mil demonios. Normalmente, estaba acostumbrado a una leve punzada en su sistema de chakra, debida a la presión interna. Lo que sintió fue más bien como si alguien le hubiese hecho chocar contra un poste de electricidad.

La segunda cosa fue que, utilizar al mismo tiempo tanto chakra, cuando repentinamente era liberado por los puntos de abertura, era bastante perceptible. Hayate, quien se había estado acercando, preguntándose obviamente si debía detener la pelea, se cayó al suelo. Neji, quien había estado mucho más cerca, salió volando.

Por supuesto el Hyuuga consiguió controlar su descenso, aterrizando suavemente sobre el terreno. Pero cuando se giró para mirar a Naruto, su expresión era de una evidente estupefacción. "Eso es imposible," susurró él. Afortunadamente Naruto sabía leer los labios.

"Igual de imposible que luchar contra el destino," dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba de nuevo, "Igual de imposible que luchar con un practicante de Jyuuken en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

OoOoO

Iruka inhaló profundamente mientras veía como Naruto hacía lo imposible. Nadie podía contrarrestar los efectos del Jyuuken. Evitar los golpes era la única defensa posible. Como mínimo hasta ahora.

Por los intermitentes y ahogados gritos que estallaron a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no fue el único que tenía esa opinión.

"¿Es eso –?" preguntó un hombre que estaba detrás de él.

"No, no lo es. Hubiéramos sido capaces de sentir su presencia," contestó una voz.

"Eso está bien," dijo una tercera.

"No, no lo está," contestó la segunda voz. "A pesar de todo ese mocoso ha superado nuestra mejor arma. No podemos dejarle vivo con ese conocimiento."

La cabeza de Iruka se giró tan rápidamente que estuvo seguro que se había pinzado algún nervio, pero las voces ya habían cesado de hablar. Tras él pudo ver a un grupo de ancianos del consejo, junto con algunos ancianos del clan Hyuuga, en ese momento alguno de los cuales le estaban mirando airadamente con una mezcla de confusión y hostilidad.

"Neji todavía no ha sido derrotado," dijo Hyuuga Hiashi, atrayendo la atención de los ancianos sobre el disfrazado chuunin. Rápidamente, Iruka volvió a mirar el encuentro.

OoOoO

Ahora Naruto estaba intensamente agradecido por cada sesión de entrenamiento que había practicado junto a Hinata. Necesitó de todo lo que había aprendido, de todo lo que habían practicado, para seguir el ritmo a Hyuuga Neji.

Pero eso era lo importante. Él estaba a su nivel.

El genio Hyuuga no parecía poderle golpear directamente, sólo conseguía darle ocasionalmente. Por supuesto, con el chakra aumentando esos golpes le dolía como mil demonios. Pero Naruto simplemente apretó los dientes y lo soportó, y lentamente el dolor fue desapareciendo.

Entonces Neji hizo un leve movimiento que, durante un momento, atrajo la atención de Naruto hacia el lado contrario. En ese instante la finta se convirtió en un auténtico golpe Jyuuken dirigido al corazón de Naruto.

Desesperado, Naruto copió uno de los movimientos de Hinata, y de repente se echó hacia atrás, gracias a su cintura. El poderoso golpe Jyuuken pasó sobre su, ahora, horizontal tronco. Las puntas de chakra hicieron que sintiese cierto hormigueo sobre la piel de su cara.

En ese instante de sorpresa, mientras Neji se daba cuenta de que su golpe había fallado, las manos de Naruto salieron despedidas y se aferraron alrededor de la muñeca de Neji. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo y un instante más tarde dieron de lleno en la caja torácica de Neji. Mientras escuchó como el aire se escapaba de los pulmones de Neji tras una sobresaltada exhalación, Naruto le dio un brusco tirón al brazo que sostenía, con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo un escalofriante crujido cuando Naruto sacó de su sitio el hombro de Neji.

Naruto le dejó ir casi inmediatamente y comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Neji cayó sobre sus rodillas, su brazo derecho estaba torcido en un extraño ángulo. Con su mano buena, arrojó una andanada de shurikens contra Naruto.

Naruto esquivó todos los misiles excepto uno, y usó un kunai para desviar ese último hacia el cielo.

OoOoO

Neji dejó escapar un gemido cuando se cogió el brazo y finalmente lo giró para colocarlo en su sitio. La oleada de dolor casi hizo que se desmayase. Él pestañeó y miró airadamente hacia Naruto, quien repentinamente había desaparecido. Siendo reemplazado por uno de los shurikens que antes había lanzado.

Él miró a derecha y a izquierda, reuniendo lentamente el chakra necesario para reactivar su Byakugan. Ya había gastado muchas más reservas de lo que tenía previsto, pero nada en esta lucha había ido como él se esperaba.

Un movimiento por debajo de él distrajo su atención. ¿Por qué estaba creciendo su sombra? Sus instintos le gritaron que se moviese, de modo que él ya se había lanzado a un lado cuando algo verde golpeó el suelo donde él había estado agachado.

Cuando los escombros se asentaron, allí había un pequeño cráter, con Uzumaki Naruto en el fondo. Su puño derecho estaba tocando el suelo, en el centro exacto del cráter.

Él miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Neji. Por un instante, los ojos de Naruto adquirieron un tono púrpura mientras saltaba con fuerza hacia arriba.

OoOoO

Naruto no disminuyó ni un instante su intensidad mientras comenzó a aporrear a Neji. Su puño golpeó bruscamente la nuca del Hyuuga, pero Naruto ya se estaba agachando para hacer una patada en barrido. Los pies de Neji salieron volando con tanta fuerza que estaba en pleno vuelo cuando un golpe a su plexo solar le hizo chocar contra el suelo, haciendo que el aire se escapase de sus pulmones.

Neji estaba haciendo esfuerzos por respirar cuando Naruto lo levantó a la fuerza, cogiéndole de su mugrienta túnica con la mano izquierda. La cabeza de Neji colgaba sin fuerzas de su cuello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio como Hayate estaba abriendo la boca para parar el combate. Naruto puso atrás su mano derecha, los dedos estaban curvados como garras y el chakra rojo estaba surgiendo de su alrededor como una hambrienta llama. Él rasgó la cara de Neji mientras Hayate le gritaba que se detuviese.

La sangre salió volando mientras Neji golpeaba con fuerza el suelo.

Él ya no se movió.

El encuentro había terminado.

Notas del Autor:

De nuevo, muchas gracias a Runsamok y Bibliophile por su rigurosa corrección del capítulo, hecha en tan poco tiempo. Es sorprendente como las palabras fluyen cuando finalmente puedes unir todas las piezas.

Todos podéis agradecerle a Bibliophile por sacar a relucir el tema de que los sapos son insectívoros. ¡Esta escena de Shino perdiendo los papeles es para ti, Joe!

Hmmm… Ojalá la gente hiciese algo de investigación antes de lanzarse a corregirme. Según Wikipedia, son los crisantemos BLANCOS los que se usan para los funerales (podéis ver algunos en el funeral canon del Sandaime) – no los amarillos.

Y para toda la gente que esté flipando por los eventos de este capítulo: Si lo que queríais era una recreación del canon, ¿entonces por qué estáis leyendo fanfiction? Me he quedado sorprendido por el número de reviews del capítulo anterior de la gente angustiada porque no lo estoy haciendo todo como el original. Algunos elementos del argumento cambiarán por la divergencia AU, algunos no. Pero tengo un plan, y creo que a la mayoría os gustará. ¡Existe un método en mi locura!

Más preguntas AU: Hayate no ha muerto porque como el Hokage estaba advertido había hecho que los ANBU vigilasen al equipo de la arena muy atentamente. No ha habido reuniones a medianoche con Baki para que le pillasen y acabasen con él.

Notas del Traductor

Ah, uno se siente bien al acabar un capítulo como éste, os diría que es mi favorito, las escenas de Jiraya, Kurenai y Shino son de lo mejorcito. Pero el capítulo 17 y el 18… bueno, no entremos en detalles que no quiero aguaros la sorpresa.

Mucha gente ha estado preguntando quien luchará contra Gaara en las finales, lo siento, pero si yo me tuve que esperar al capítulo 17 para saberlo, vosotros también lo tendréis que hacer. Además si os lo dijese, probablemente diríais que eso es imposible y que soy un mentiroso, seguro que os sorprenderá.

En fin, me despido y vuelvo a la ardua tarea de la traducción del siguiente capítulo. Como ya sabéis serán bienvenidas todas vuestras dudas, comentarios, preguntas, aportaciones económicas,…

En fin me despido y hasta la próxima.


	17. Todo eso y una bolsa de patatas

Notas del Traductor I

En la primera página de este capítulo (cuando veáis un *) os encontrareis una escena en la que una palabra que el personaje A dice es confundida por el personaje B con otra debido a que en la versión inglesa son palabras homónimas, pero que en la versión en castellano no hay forma de traducir para que tenga el mismo resultado sin que el personaje A parezca un pervertido o sin que el personaje B parezca que es un poco tonto.

Más información al acabar el capítulo

Capítulo Diecisiete

Haruno Sakura sintió que su boca se quedaba abierta cuando los médicos ninjas entraron en el estadio y colocaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Hyuuga Neji en una camilla. Apenas vio como se llevaban de allí al genin. En lugar de eso, sus ojos estaban clavados en la sangre que salpicaba el suelo.

"Rayos. Eso sí que es tener mala leche," murmuró a su lado Kiba, sacándola de su estupefacta ensoñación.

"Hn," gruñó Sasuke. Sakura se giró hacia el chico que le gustaba, pero sus ojos estaban intensamente fijados en Uzumaki Naruto. Parecía ser que su antiguo compañero de clase estaba siendo reprendido por Gekko Hayate, el árbitro jonin.

Sakura se giró hacia su sensei, quien estaba sentado en la fila de detrás de ella. Él les había permitido tomarse un entrenamiento, de forma que pudiesen ver las finales, lo cual era algo por lo que ella estaba muy agradecida. "Nunca pensé que Naruto pudiera ser tan… brutal," dijo Sakura tras pensarlo durante un momento, esperando que Kakashi les explicase lo que acababan de ver. Últimamente había estado mejorando bastante en ese aspecto.

El último mes había sido muy diferente en lo que se refería a sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Durante su primera reunión de equipo después de la eliminación de las preliminares, Kakashi-sensei dijo que estaba muy defraudado por la pobre actuación de todos. Sasuke, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que los médicos ninja curaron su mandíbula, simplemente explotó, exigiendo que Kakashi les entrenase en serio. Entonces Kakashi-sensei _afirmó _que les había estado dejando desarrollar sus habilidades a su propio ritmo, pero que si no podían ser responsables… Lo que prosiguió fue el entrenamiento más extenuante que el Equipo Siete jamás había realizado.

Desde entonces, cada ejercicio en grupo había sido así. Incluso Kakashi-sensei comenzó a llegar a las reuniones a la hora prevista – la mayoría de las veces – y sus libritos naranjas, habían estado ausentes de una forma bastante evidente.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando Kiba hizo un ruido desdeñoso. "Haruno, pensaba que tú eras el cerebro del equipo," dijo Kiba con un tono desafiante. "Ya viste lo que ese estúpido le hizo a Hinata."

Sakura se giró hacia su compañero de equipo, ya que Kakashi-sensei no parecía haber reconocido su pregunta. "¿Crees qué todavía está furioso por eso?" preguntó ella.

Lo que había visto estaba… mucho más allá de lo que esperaba de Naruto, para ella todo esto no tenía sentido.

"Ella es su compañera (*)," contestó Kiba mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se salían de las órbitas ante la insinuación de su compañero de equipo. "¡Hinata es una _buena_ chica!" dijo repentinamente, dándole una colleja a Kiba. Al joven genin se le escapó una vez que su hermana lo hacía, y que verdaderamente le irritaba. Era la mejor arma de Sakura para mantener en su sitio al grosero Inuzuka.

"No es eso," protestó Kiba, bloqueando el segundo manotazo. "¿Y ahora cual de los dos tiene una mente sucia?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. "Mira, ella es su compañera de equipo, y entrenan juntos casi constantemente. Akamaru y yo nos encontramos con sus rastros casi siempre, especialmente cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Durante el día cada cuando ves a uno sin el otro? Como mínimo hasta que ese idiota primo suyo la envió al hospital."

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces por qué no lo has dicho de esta manera?" preguntó ella.

"Quería decir su compañera, como Akamaru," contestó Kiba, "Si alguien le hiriese de forma deliberada, le mataría," El cachorro giró el cuello, gimió y lamió la mejilla de Kiba, haciéndole parpadear.

"Ése es el motivo por el qué la estrategia de Sasuke le salió mal," dijo Kakashi-sensei con un tono reflexivo. "Enfurecerle provocó una reacción, pero como no podía atacar a Neji, ocupaste su lugar, quizás incluso saliste bien parado." Tras eso, Kakashi-sensei se acercó y despeinó el cabello de Sasuke con la mano, cosa que Sakura sabía que le irritaba sin fin.

¿Pero fue ésa la única razón por la que el ceño fruncido de Sasuke se volvió aún más profundo?

OoOoOo

Naruto frunció el ceño frente a Hayate.

"¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó de nuevo el jonin. "¡Otro golpe tardío como ése y te echaré personalmente de la pista!"

"No fue un golpe tardío," dijo Naruto, tragándose su rabia. "No dijiste nada hasta que le golpeé."

"Ya le habías derrotado," dijo Hayate con una voz más baja. "Eso fue innecesario."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. "Justo como hace un mes, ¿no?"

Hayate se giró y tosió. "No te estás creando muchos amigos aquí, Uzumaki," dijo él, aunque su voz no era nada furiosa.

Naruto podía escuchar algunos gritos furiosos mezclados entre las aisladas ovaciones. Si la gente les odiaba por vencer al prodigio de los Hyuuga, entonces no estaba seguro de que le importase lo que pensasen sobre él. "La gente ya me odia por razones estúpidas. Nada de lo que haga hoy cambiará eso," contestó él, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hayate suspiró antes de alzar la voz. "¡Vencedor, Uzumaki Naruto!"

OoOoOo

Mientras que la mayoría de los asistentes al estadio explotaron en aplausos, Umino Iruka se giró hacia sus vecinos en la sección más silenciosa de las gradas. "Bien," dijo con una voz muy refinada, "¿Supongo que eso _lo hace _oficial, verdad?"

"No importa," dijo repentinamente uno de los Hyuugas. "Debe de haber hecho trampa para vencer a Neji. Ese mocoso nunca lo podría haber hecho solo. Por consiguiente, cualquier apuesta es nula."

"¡Digo yo!" protestó Iruka con un tono suave, "¿Le pediréis al Hokage que intervenga? ¡Seguramente querrá ver como se hace justicia!" Iruka echó un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien reaccionaba ante eso. Desafortunadamente, Hyuuga Hiashi se había marchado en el momento en que su sobrino quedó inconsciente. Mentalmente, Iruka estaba complacido de que pareciesen haberse olvidado de su desliz previo.

"Confío en que él verá las cosas a nuestra manera una vez que todo esto se haya terminado," anunció un hombre gordo vestido con unas ropas ricamente bordadas.

"Muy bien," dijo Iruka, "si ése es el caso, me aseguraré de devolveros inmediatamente todas vuestras apuestas."

"¿Devolver?" preguntó el hombre gordo.

"Pues sí," dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. "Nuestras apuestas están ante todo, sujetas al desenlace oficial del encuentro. En este preciso instante, ese desenlace es la victoria para ese rufián llamado Uzumaki. Mientras que no me atrevería a dudar sobre vuestra palabra, de que la justicia prevalecerá para el joven Neji, sería un impactante escándalo si las personas que están a nuestro alrededor pensasen que en realidad… estáis intentado eludir… el pago de vuestras apuestas."

Justo cuando esas palabras abandonaron los labios de Iruka, varios de los espectadores cercanos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, unos cuantos trabajadores y pequeños comerciantes que estaban cerca de ellos parecían bastante curiosos por la falta de reacción ante la conclusión de un encuentro tan espectacular. Eso fue más que suficiente para que floreciesen las semillas de la paranoia que Iruka acababa de plantar.

Al poco rato, Iruka sostenía entre sus brazos una colección de cheques de banco, órdenes de pago y lo que parecía ser la escritura de algún tipo de tienda. "Bueno, estoy simplemente famélico," anunció él. "Creo que me acercaré hasta uno de esos vendedores de comida antes de que comience el siguiente combate. Si la decisión es revocada, podéis poneros en contacto conmigo a través del registro de visitantes del Hokage. Estoy pasando unos días junto a un primo mío, de nombre Umino Iruka."

Tras eso, se mezcló entre la multitud mientras el siguiente combate era anunciado. Estaba un poco preocupado por si Naruto se había excedido con Hyuuga Neji, pero reconoció que si lo había hecho, había sido por un buen motivo. Él mismo acababa de mostrar a la gente, la locura que era dudar de Naruto – y él no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Sólo esperó que Naruto aceptase un tazón bien grande de ramen en lugar de sus aplausos.

OoOoOo

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de los espectadores cuando se giró para recuperar sus pesos. No estaba completamente satisfecho por como había ido la pelea, pero después de todo había ganado. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le aplaudiese y le ovacionase. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien, que no estuviese dentro de su círculo de amigos, había reconocido sus esfuerzos.

Pero era algo realmente agradable.

Reconociendo esa cálida sensación, finalmente se acordó. Los padres de Shino. Dominar sus emociones fue duro, pero tragó saliva y reaccionó de la forma en que Hinata le había mostrado esa noche. Se giró hacia el palco del Hokage e hizo una amplia reverencia. Entonces se giró hacia la parte central del público y repitió el gesto. Las ovaciones crecieron en intensidad y Naruto descubrió que sus manos estaban temblando un poco mientras recogía sus pesos, aumentados con chakra, de donde se habían quedado incrustados.

OoOoOo

Kurenai sintió como su sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más grande. Ella echó un vistazo a Hinata, quien estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua. El cortés reconocimiento de Naruto ante la ovación del público solamente podía tener una única fuente, pero ella no creía que su subordinada reconociese eso.

La chica parecía algo preocupada por la brutal conclusión del encuentro, pero necesitaba reconocer que ella _tenía _tal valor, y que lo que ocurrió en los encuentros preliminares tenía que tener consecuencias.

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza, incluso mientras sus manos continuaban aplaudiendo. Esa era una preocupación para otro día. Ella no estaba tan preocupada por el encuentro de Shino, pero algo todavía podía ir mal.

OoOoOo

Naruto todavía se estaba quitando los pesos de las muñecas cuando volvió a entrar en el balcón de los examinados.

"¿Has cumplido con todos tus objetivos previstos?" preguntó Shino, girándose hacia él.

Naruto asintió. "Más o menos."

"Fue difícil de establecer desde una distancia tan grande," observó Shino, "pero el daño pareció bastante grave."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Hice lo que me había propuesto."

La mirada de Shikamaru osciló entre Naruto y Shino. "¿No estaréis tramando algo problemático, verdad?" preguntó finalmente con una voz disgustada.

"Estamos estableciendo un precedente acerca del adecuado comportamiento hacia los aliados y compañeros de equipo," anunció Shino. "Para tal fin, nos proponemos a demostrar una fuerte disposición para usar cualquier forma de obtener una respuesta equitativa, desde la coacción, la influencia y el espionaje táctico, hasta, si fuera necesario, extremos niveles de violencia física."

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien hiriese a Ino y la mandase al hospital durante tres semanas?" exigió saber Naruto, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Aliviado," dijo Shikamaru, pero entonces dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Chouji le dio un codazo. "De acuerdo, eso también sería problemático. Pero él es su primo. ¿Creéis que a los Hyuugas les va a gustar que os metáis en sus tejemanejes políticos?"

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon mientras contemplaba al perezoso Nara. A pesar de su comportamiento, su antiguo compañero de clase era más listo de lo que pretendía representar. Probablemente no quería que sus profesores esperasen mucho de él.

"Precisamente ése es el quid de la cuestión," contestó Shino. "Si estamos dispuestos a hacerle eso a su primo, un miembro de un poderoso y respetado clan, poseedor de una avanzada barrera de sangre, ¿entonces qué le haremos a los demás?"

"Hubiese sido mejor que vuestra compañera de equipo no fuese tan débil que os necesitase para que la protegieseis," escupió la chica rubia de suna con un tono disgustado. Su expresión sugería que había probado algo repugnante.

"Ella no es débil," dijo repentinamente Naruto, apretando sus puños. Incluso oír repetidas las palabras de Neji todavía tenía el poder de enfurecerle. "¡Eso es lo que le han dicho toda su vida, pero es una autentica gilipollez!" Él se tranquilizó cuando Shino puso la mano encima de su hombro. El gesto de su normalmente reservado compañero de equipo fue como un cubo de agua fría sobre su ira.

"No fue la debilidad lo que mantuvo a Hinata de pie con un pulmón perforado y laceraciones en su ventrículo izquierdo," indicó Shino. "No fue la debilidad lo que hizo que se levantase una y otra vez para luchar contra un oponente que conocía cada uno de los movimientos de su estilo de lucha y del cual ella no tenía ninguna expectativa real de poder derrotarle. Yo creo que la palabra más adecuada para describirlo es… determinación."

Levemente, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru y Chouji estaban mirando a Shino con los ojos abiertos como platos. Quizás era que no sabían lo gravemente que había resultado herida, quizás fue el trasfondo de enojo que acompañaba a la voz generalmente desprovista de emociones del Aburame. De cualquier forma el estallido de instinto asesino, frío y analítico, hizo que la chica de Suna diese un paso atrás mientras el tío de la cara pintada daba uno hacia delante.

"Si perturbáis el desarrollo de los combates, os mataré a todos," dijo Gaara, hablando por primera vez.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba mirando a Naruto cuando habló, el miedo de sus caras sugirió a Naruto que las palabras de Gaara estaban dirigidas a sus compañeros de equipo. De cualquier forma, los dos se dieron la vuelta de forma deliberada, frente a los genins de Konoha y se unieron a su hermano en la verja.

Naruto tragó saliva. Según los dossiers que Kurenai había preparado, los tres genins de Suna eran los hijos del Kazekage. Pero por lo que él podía ver no actuaban como si fuesen hermanos. No por primera vez, se preguntó como de acertadas debían de ser las suposiciones de Hinata sobre la infancia de Gaara. ¿Actuaría _él _de esa forma si nadie le hubiese aceptado? Naruto se encogió de hombros. Entonces su atención se dirigió hacia el estadio.

"El siguiente encuentro," anunció Hayate, su voz fue lo más alta que pudo lograr el asmático jonin, "será Aburame Shino contra Akimichi Chouji."

Naruto se giró hacia Shino y le mostró un rápido gesto de ánimo con la cabeza. El joven Aburame también asintió y se giró hacia las escaleras. Naruto salió del camino de Chouji mientras el corpulento muchacho seguía a su compañero de equipo. Entonces Naruto caminó lentamente hasta que se puso al lado de Shikamaru en la verja.

Siendo honestos, Naruto no estaba tan preocupado por este enfrentamiento como podría haberlo estado. A pesar de que el joven Akimichi había sido quien dejó más malherido a su oponente de los combates preliminares, en verdad no había sido de forma intencional. El genin mayor que había aplastado todavía se estaba recuperando y, por lo que había oído Naruto, Asuma tuvo que hablar con Chouji porque debido a los remordimientos estuvo a punto de abandonar el examen. Aunque para Naruto, parecía que ese tipo se había llevado lo que se merecía, al provocar a Chouji de esa manera.

Pero Shino no era estúpido y nunca subestimaba a su oponente. Aunque Chouji le sorprendiera, Naruto sabía que, de forma intencional, nunca probaría de infligirle un daño permanente. Lo mismo no se podía decir de todos los participantes que estaban allí, y se descubrió a sí mismo mirando de nuevo a Gaara con su visión periférica.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían al centro del campo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Chouji se estaba colocando en los antebrazos algún tipo de abrazaderas metálicas. Por las notas de Kurenai-sensei, sabía que algunos Akimichis, incluido el padre de Chouji, aumentaban más que otros shinobis su impresionante físico, con la ayuda de armaduras pesadas. Antes del examen Chouji nunca las había llevado, pero evidentemente el haber visto el combate de Shino contra Kiba le persuadió para comenzar a hacerlo.

Hayate pareció hablar en privado con ambos contendientes durante un momento. Naruto pensó que debía ser más del rollo "parad cuando os diga que paréis" Que malo que no hubiese sido tan cuidadoso en los combates preliminares.

Finalmente, Hayate les dio la señal de que comenzasen. Ante la sorpresa de Naruto, Shino no sacó inmediatamente sus kamas. En lugar de eso, saltó hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre él y el Akimichi.

Chouji no perdió ni un segundo, usando inmediatamente su técnica del Tanque de Carne. A Naruto le pareció que debió de haber estado practicándola, porque su cuerpo se transformó en una esfera perfecta más rápidamente que en los encuentros preliminares. Naruto frunció el ceño. También estaba rodando de una forma notablemente más rápida de lo que recordaba.

Así comenzó un largo juego de pillar, con Chouji persiguiendo a Shino por todo el estadio. Shino le lanzó un par de kunais, pero simplemente rebotaron en el rodante Juggernaut en el que se había transformado su compañero de clase. Naruto frunció el ceño. Él no creía que bajo esa forma los insectos de Shino podrían hacerle nada. ¿Si las armas también rebotaban, qué podría hacer Shino?

Naruto agarró la reja con fuerza mientras veía como Shino estaba siendo arrinconado hacia una esquina. Chouji giró de una forma un poco más ajustada de lo que Naruto se hubiese imaginado que podría hacer, bloqueando a Shino contra un par de pequeños árboles. Justo cuando su compañero de equipo se agachó para saltar por encima de ellos, Chouji aumentó su velocidad de forma inesperada y le dio de refilón.

Naruto inhaló bruscamente.

Hubo una explosión de astillas cuando Chouji machacó el tronco de substitución con el que Shino acababa de cambiar de lugar, casi inmediatamente después golpeó contra el muro del estadio. El impacto hizo que el coliseo entero retumbase y levantó una enorme nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo desapareció, Chouji estaba repanchingado encima de una pequeña pila de escombros que su técnica debía de haber sacado del muro del estadio. Shino estaba de pie, de una forma calmada, a poca distancia de él y con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos.

El público se había quedado mudo y Naruto apenas podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

"Esa ha sido una técnica bastante impresionante." Observó Shino.

"No lo suficiente," gimió Chouji, poniéndose de rodillas para encararse a su oponente.

"Sin embargo fuiste capaz de emplearla durante un mayor periodo de tiempo antes de quedarte sin chakra," dijo Shino.

"Cierto," continuó Chouji. Pero entonces se levantó de una forma vertiginosa mientras daba un paso hacia delante. "¡Pero no me he quedado sin chakra! ¡Baika no Jutsu!" gritó el joven Akimichi, levantando su mano derecha, la cual aumentó hasta un monstruoso tamaño. "¡Lo siento Shino!" dio rápidamente Chouji, mientras golpeaba al paralizado Aburame.

Naruto sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando el gigantesco puño aplastaba a su amigo, creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo.

Shikamaru gruñó, sonando algo molesto.

Entonces Naruto vio como una nube de insectos kikais se asentaban en el brazo de Chouji, avanzando lentamente mientras el puño se reducía a su tamaño habitual. Chouji probó de aplastarlos, pero había demasiados. Incluso unos pocos insectos voladores se pusieron en su pelo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más y más lentos mientras su chakra era drenado, hasta que finalmente Chouji cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Shino salió de detrás de unos árboles.

Respirando con dificultad, Chouji consiguió balbucear. "Me-Me has pillado. Diles que se marchen,"

Shino no se movió, pero los insectos kikais abandonaron el cuerpo de Chouji tan rápidamente como habían embarcado. En poco tiempo comenzaron a meterse bajo la chaqueta de Shino, para volver a sus lugares de anidamiento – algo con lo que Naruto empleaba una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para no pensar al respecto.

El público se había quedado mudo frente a la inesperada conclusión del encuentro, pero los aplausos comenzaron cuando Shino ayudó a Chouji a ponerse de pie y de forma algo tardía Hayate declaró a Shino como el vencedor de la contienda. Los aplausos continuaron incluso cuando ambos chicos ya se estaban marchando.

Cuando volvieron al palco de los examinados, Naruto estaba sonriendo, debido al hecho de ver cómo Chouji comía rápidamente "para restaurar sus reservas de chakra," Además Shino también llevaba una bolsa de patatas sin abrir en su mano derecha.

OoOoOo

En la parte superior de las gradas, Aburame Misato se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo. "¡Es un chico tan bueno!" continuó ella.

Shibi se ajustó las gafas y entonces asintió. "La resolución de este encuentro sin un rencor innecesario habla bien sobre la madureza y la compostura emocional de nuestro hijo. Sin embargo, creo que probablemente es mejor que no se haya requerido que se enfrentase al Hyuuga que hemos visto en el primer combate."

Misato se encogió de hombros. "Mejor para ese matón, no creo que hubiese conseguido herir a Shino. Vosotros, los Aburames sois tan tranquilos – es bastante sorprendente cuando os apasionáis por algo. Creo que ya va siendo hora que algunas chicas se interesen por él."

Shibi se giró para mirar fijamente a su mujer, con sus cejas claramente visibles sobre sus gafas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella con una expresión inocente. "_Conmigo _funcionó, ¿a qué sí?"

Shibi escogió no responder a esa última pregunta. Los otros Aburames que estaban sentados a su alrededor tampoco reaccionaron. La mayoría de ellos había escuchado el discurso de Shino ante el consejo del clan y decidieron presenciar las finales, para ver como actuaba Shino frente a una diferente variedad de presión.

Pero todo el mundo en el clan estaba acostumbrado a las… excentricidades de Misato.

OoOoOo

Kurenai dejó escapar un tranquilo suspiro de alivio cuando Shino ganó. Chouji había luchado ligeramente mejor de lo que ella esperaba, pero Shino estaba preparado para eso y mucho más.

"Esto ha sido bastante aburrido," escuchó decir a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

"Ya," dijo mostrando su acuerdo otra persona. "No ha sido como la primera. ¡Verdaderamente ése tal Uzumaki le ha pateado el trasero!"

"Sí, definitivamente estaba ansioso de sangre," añadió de forma siniestra una voz de un hombre mayor. "Ése si que es un auténtico asesino."

Kurenai sintió que sus labios se comprimían y le echó u vistazo a Hinata. Antes ya había visto a su alumna visiblemente molesta, pero ahora le impresionó ver como Hinata se ponía de pie y se giraba para encararse al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

"Naruto-kun no es más asesino que otro shinobi," dijo ella, su voz rebosaba de indignación. "Shino-kun y Chouji-san eran compañeros de clase, y realmente no querían hacerse daño el uno al otro. ¡Neji no ha actuado de la misma forma, de modo que Naruto tampoco podía hacerlo!"

Justo cuando acabó, Hinata pareció darse cuenta de que todos los que la rodeaban parecían mirarla fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y de forma abrupta se sentó. Kurenai mostró a su genin una sonrisa de aprobación, incluso mientras hacía circular chakra hasta sus orejas para escuchar mejor los susurros de su alrededor.

"¿Quién es ésa?"

"Creo que es una Hyuuga."

"¿Cómo ese tal Neji?"

"Sí, creo que es compañera de equipo del mocoso de Uzumaki y del tío de los insectos."

"Yo no le llamaría mocoso. Mi primo dice que él y su equipo salvaron al nieto del Hokage cuando lo secuestraron."

"¿Estás bromeando, no?"

Si ella los había escuchado o no, la expresión de Hinata no cambió. En ella había una determinación que Kurenai no había visto en semanas.

Yuuhi Kurenai sonrió, mientras que en su estómago un nudo de tensión comenzó a aflojarse.

OoOoOo

El siguiente encuentro enfrentó a Shikamaru contra Temari, la kunoichi de Suna, y comenzó como una de las luchas más aburridas que Naruto jamás había visto. El perezoso genio no parecía muy contento por tener que pelear contra una chica, pero Naruto pensó que le entusiasmaba aun menos el que una le patease el trasero. De modo que, se tomó un buen rato, bajando tranquilamente por las escaleras que llevaban al suelo del estadio.

Esa falta de voluntad debió de ser aparente para Temari, porque se la veía bastante molesta. Hayate habló brevemente con ellos, pero Naruto imaginó que Shikamaru debía de haber dicho algo, porque repentinamente, Temari pareció volverse completamente loca.

La kunoichi de la Arena balanceó su abanico frente a Shikamaru, haciendo que Hayate se echase a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por el ataque. La ráfaga de viento aumentada con chakra, hizo que se levantase una enorme nube de polvo, pero cuando desapareció, no había ni rastro de su oponente.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Naruto descubrió finalmente a su antiguo compañero de clase. Shikamaru estaba escondiéndose tras un pequeño claro de árboles, plantados en el suelo del estadio. A diferencia de los encuentros preliminares, las finales se celebraban en una zona con un terreno mucho más variable. Eso permitía que ciertas tácticas fuesen posibles, como la que Shikamaru parecía tener intención de usar.

Temari apretó los dientes y pisoteó el suelo, pero Naruto sabía que no era tan estúpida como para salir corriendo hacia los árboles – la técnica Kage Mane de Shikamaru podía atraparla antes de que pudiese hacer nada. En lugar de eso, ella marcó una buena distancia con la arboleda, usando su abanico siempre que ella veía a Shikamaru por detrás de un árbol.

Afortunadamente para el perezoso genio, los ataques de viento de Temari también levantaban del suelo unas grandes nubes de polvo, haciendo difícil que nadie viese donde iba Shikamaru después de evitar una de sus ráfagas. Al poco rato, los árboles estaban recibiendo una soberana paliza, las ramas se partían y tiras de corteza eran arrancadas de los troncos, pero Shikamaru evitó que le hirieran de gravedad.

Temari comenzó a presionar con sus ataques, acercándose más a su objetivo. Sin embargo, después de una de sus ráfagas, Naruto sonrió al ver como un oscuro zarcillo emergía de la nube de polvo, deslizándose a ras de suelo hacia los pies de Temari. Desafortunadamente, la kunoichi también lo vio y saltó hacia atrás, justo hasta el límite del jutsu de Shikamaru. Temari hizo una línea en el suelo con su abanico de forma despectiva, a partir de entonces se negó a acercarse, ni siquiera por un momento. La descarga de ataques de viento continuó sin más respuesta por parte de Shikamaru. Si no fuese por algún ocasional vistazo, Naruto podría haber pensado que un golpe perdido le habría incapacitado.

Casi una media hora más tarde de eso, Naruto vio como algo salía volando desde la copa de un árbol. Se dio la vuelta mientras se desplegaba, revelando ser la chaqueta de Shikamaru, que se había convertido en un paracaídas equilibrado por un kunai. La sombra de Shikamaru salió despedida de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más rápida y espesa. Se volvió más fina mientras se iba frenando, pero llegó mucho más lejos que antes. Naruto echó un vistazo al sol y se dio cuenta de que estaba significativamente más bajo en el horizonte que antes, extendiendo tanto la sombra de Shikamaru como la de los muros del estadio.

Desafortunadamente, Temari también se había dado cuenta, y vio el improvisado paracaídas justo cuando el zarcillo de Shikamaru tocó la sombra del paracaídas. Salió disparado del paracaídas y giró hacia los pies de Temari, pero ella ya estaba en movimiento. Saltando hacia atrás, Temari osciló su abanico, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviese. El paracaídas fue desplazado por el fuerte viento, frustrando el ataque de Shikamaru mientras que la contracorriente hacía que saliese volando otra nube de polvo.

Pero cuando el polvo fue dispersándose, se pudo ver a Temari, en una posición anormal. A Naruto sólo le llevó un instante para darse cuenta de que ella estaba imitando la posición en cuclillas de Shikamaru. Cuando el polvo desapareció completamente, Naruto vio la sombra de Shikamaru extendiéndose desde sus pies hasta los agujeros que habían creado en el suelo los pesos de Naruto. El sol creaba un ángulo suficientemente inclinado como para que proyectasen una sombra, y parecía que Shikamaru había usado esas sombras para impulsar la suya propia, lo suficientemente lejos como para capturar a Temari.

La cara de la kunoichi era una máscara de disgusto cuando se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia Shikamaru, mientras él avanzaba hacia ella. La única cosa que los diferenciaba era que ella sostenía el abanico entre sus manos, mientras que en las manos de Shikamaru no había nada. Cuando sólo estaban a diez pies de distancia, Shikamaru miró detenida e intensamente a Temari, ladeando a un lado su cabeza.

Fue raro ver a Temari hacer lo mismo. La mueca en su cara lo decía todo.

"Podría hacer que te quedases inconsciente al golpearte con tu abanico," dijo Shikamaru tras un suspiro, "pero eso sería demasiado problemático. Abandono."

Shikamaru liberó su sombra de Temari, se giro y se marchó tranquilamente hacia las escaleras. Naruto pensó que en alguna parte del estadio se podía escuchar como un grillo cantaba.

OoOoOo

Temari ni si quiera miró cuando de forma dubitativa Hayate la declaró ganadora. Su cara era una máscara de vergonzosa furia, ella saltó sobre su abanico y fue directamente hasta el balcón.

Naruto echó un vistazo a las genins de la Arena. La cara de Gaara era una máscara desprovista de emociones, pero Kankuro apenas podía evitar que se le escapasen unas risitas. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero cuando Temari aterrizó el enorme instinto asesino que irradiaba pareció hacer que Kankuro cambiase de opinión.

Chouji se movió lentamente hasta que Shino estuvo entre él y el Equipo de la Arena. Naruto frunció el ceño durante un instante, y entonces comenzó a bajar las escaleras con un rápido trote. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no creía que Temari estuviese de humor para contárselo.

Tal y como sospechó, Shikamaru no había llegado ni a la mitad de las escaleras cuando se lo encontró, deambulando como si no tuviese ninguna prisa.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño cuando vio a Naruto. "¿Te van a hacer pelear de nuevo? ¿Creía que tu siguiente combate sería más tarde?"

"¿Por qué has abandonado?" preguntó Naruto sin ningún tipo de rodeo, peo eso sí, asegurándose de no levantar la voz.

"Era demasiado problemático, eso es todo."

Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "No más problemático que tener que volver a hacer todo el examen porque la pifiaste en el último momento."

Los ojos de Shikamaru se estrecharon. "¿Desde cuando has _comenzado a pensar _en otras cosas, a parte del ramen y las bromas?" le preguntó.

"Mi sensei espera mucho más de mí," contestó Naruto. "Y todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta."

Shikamaru suspiró y lentamente prosiguió su paseo por las escaleras. "Se estaba conteniendo."

"¿Temari?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, Amaterasu la Emperatriz de los Cielos," Contestó Shikamaru "¿De quién más podría estar hablando a parte de Temari?"

"Perdona, lo siento" se disculpó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

"De cualquier forma," continuó Shikamaru, "hoy no estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas, incluso cuando antes me acerqué a ella para poder atraparla. Por alguna razón está conservando sus fuerzas, de modo que no creo que fuese muy buena idea ir por ahí despilfarrando las mías."

"¿Quizás estaba conservando su chakra para el siguiente combate?" preguntó Naruto. Mientras probaba de recordar con quien se iba a enfrentar Temari.

"Naruto, no soy tan patético," contestó Shikamaru de una forma disgustada. "Y al final del encuentro la atrapé. No estoy seguro si algo está pasando o no, pero si ocurre cualquier cosa estaré preparado."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "De acuerdo. Tú se lo dices a Chouji y yo informaré a Shino."

OoOoOo

En las gradas, Sarutobi Asuma frunció el ceño. Ya era oficial: ambos alumnos de Kurenai había llegado más lejos que los suyos. Él dio una calada a su cigarrillo, sabiendo que este podría ser el último que disfrutase durante un par de meses. Si Shikamaru hubiese vencido a los dos alumnos de Kurenai, aún podría haber salido victorioso, sin importar que Chouji hubiese sido derrotado.

Asuma suspiró. Hacer que Kurenai posase para aquel calendario de trajes de baño habría sido un golpe maestro. Incluso le habría permitido escoger un bañador tradicional y de buen gusto. El simple hecho de tener ese calendario le hubiese convertido en la envidia de Konohagakure – como mínimo de la población masculina.

Él hizo que no con la cabeza, molesto con el perezoso genio que tenía como estudiante. Esto no tenía sentido. Le había dicho a Shikamaru que si abandonaba, haría que hasta el final de año y en cada ejercicio de grupo fuese de pareja junto a Ino. Generalmente eso lo hacía Asuma, para darles a los chicos un respiro de la rubia mandona – algo que sabía que Shikamaru apreciaba. ¿Entonces por qué…?

El ceño de Asuma se frunció aún más. Se levantó de su asiento y tiró de los lados de su chaleco para enderezarlo. Eso también le dio a sus dedos la oportunidad de soltar sus cuchillos de guerra de sus vainas. Él miró varias filas hacia atrás, donde Kakashi estaba sentado y vio que el jonin le devolvía la mirada.

Algo podía estar ocurriendo.

Echó un vistazo donde Ino estaba sentada junto a sus padres. Ella estaría bien allí. Que lástima que Gai todavía no había vuelto a su asiento.

OoOoOo

Por razones obvias el estadio tenía una pequeña, pero bien equipada enfermería. La naturaleza de los combates entre shinobis era tal, que siempre había la posibilidad de que se produjesen heridas que precisasen de una intervención inmediata, de modo que enviar a los heridos hasta el hospital no era una opción disponible.

Dos hombres, uno ataviado con blancos ropajes, y el otro vestido con unas mallas verdes, estaban cara a cara frente al vestíbulo de la bahía médica. Era una suerte que la habitación fuese a prueba de chakra, de modo que se facilitase el uso de delicados jutsus médicos. Ya que si los sellos tallados en los muros no hubiesen estado allí, el enorme intento asesino del vestíbulo podría haber distraído a los médicos de su urgente trabajo.

"Todavía le están tratando," dijo Maito Gai en voz baja. "Ha perdido mucha sangre."

Los ojos de Hyuuga Hiashi se estrecharon ligeramente. "Estoy seguro de que te debes sentir bastante revindicado, después de que desdeñó tu asistencia en el pasado mes." Tales palabras fueron dichas en un tono bastante calmado, pero el transfondo de veneno fue inconfundible.

Gai negó con la cabeza. "No, ésa era una decisión que él tenía que tomar. Y también será su decisión si decide aprender una lección de juventud sobre todo esto."

"¿Lección?" preguntó Hiashi, con una educada aunque fría voz. Una diminuta arruga vertical había aparecido entre sus cejas.

"Finalmente Neji ha encontrado a un oponente al que ni con toda su rabia y amargura ha conseguido derrotar," declaró Gai. "¡Si ahora toma el camino adecuado y hace a un lado el pasado, finalmente será capaz de avivar el fuego de su juventud!"

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Gai, la arruga se hacía más y más profunda, hasta que comenzó a parecerse a una cicatriz extendida. "¡Ya es suficiente!" dijo Hiashi repentinamente "¡Basta ya de tus insensateces!" Hoy Neji ha fallado y ha traído la vergüenza al nombre de los Hyuuga. Él tendrá que enmendar esta situación. ¡Y si extrae cualquiera de tus "lecciones de juventud" de este completo fracaso, activaré su sello personalmente!"

Hiashi se giró hacia una enfermera que acababa de salir de la clínica para ver que era todo ese jaleo. Ella se quedó paralizada, aterrada por haberse convertido en el blanco de una cantidad enorme de instinto asesino. "Seré informado en el preciso instante en que Hyuuga Neji recupere la consciencia. ¿Entendido?"

A la indefensa mujer le llevó un momento para encontrar de nuevo su voz. "S-sí, Hiashi-sama," balbuceó finalmente.

Hiashi se giró sobre su talón y se marchó de allí.

Gai se aclaró la garganta tranquilamente, sacando de su aliviada ensoñación a aquella pobre mujer.

"¿Cómo le va a Neji?" preguntó en voz baja.

OoOoOo

Para cuando Naruto y Shikamaru hubieron acabado de subir las escaleras, Shino y Chouji estaban mirando fija y abiertamente al Equipo de la Arena.

"¿Eh, es que parezco estúpido o algo parecido?" exigió saber Kankuro, de forma beligerante.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto.

Shino se giró hacia él, pero Naruto tuvo la sensación de que su atención seguía centrada en el shinobi de Suna. "Kankuro se ha retirado justo cuando su encuentro con Gaara fue anunciado," dijo el joven Aburame.

Sorprendido Naruto se giró hacia el Ninja de la cara pintada. Pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Sé que no hay forma de que pueda derrotar a Gaara, de modo que intentarlo es simplemente inútil."

Recordando las observaciones de Shikamaru, Naruto comenzó a sentirse aun más inquieto. "Ya, pero entre esto y irte así de las preliminares, ¿no quedará garantizado de que no te convertirás en chuunin?" preguntó Naruto con lo que esperaba que pareciese una honesta confusión.

La duda en el rostro de Kankuro fue leve, pero inconfundible. "Verdaderamente no tengo mucha prisa para avanzar," contestó de forma casual.

Perplejo, Naruto hizo que no con la cabeza. "Lo que tú digas," y se fue a colocarse al lado de su compañero de equipo.

"Suna trama algo," murmuró Naruto en voz baja cuando el cuerpo de Shino bloqueó completamente cualquier vista que los demás tuviesen de sus labios.

"Estoy de acuerdo," contestó Shino.

Después de una rápida consulta con ambos Kages, Hayate volvió al suelo del estadio. "El siguiente combate será entre Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara."

OoOoOo

Sólo un autocontrol de acero evitó que el rostro de Kurenai traicionase cualquier tipo de emoción. A pesar de su inquietud por este giro de acontecimientos, ella se vio forzada a admitir que probablemente, el Hokage tenía sus motivos. Gaara todavía se tenía que enfrentar a alguien, y Naruto era quien más tiempo había tenido para recuperarse de su combate previo. Además, dada su resistencia, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que su genin ya estaba listo para volver a la acción. Y si el comportamiento agresivo de Gaara se descontrolaba, Naruto sería el mejor preparado para sobrevivir.

Pero eso no significaba que le gustase.

Echándole una mirada a su subordinada, no era muy difícil de ver la preocupación en la cara de Hinata. Dada su confianza en las capacidades de Naruto, podía parecer un poco fuera de lugar.

Pero también era cierto de que Hinata se había encontrado con Sabaku no Gaara en un momento en que la anodina conducta, que ocultaba su sed de sangre, estaba completamente ausente.

Kurenai sintió que su inquietud crecía más y más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

OoOoOo

Iruka combatió contra una ola de preocupante nausea mientras se sentaba en el puesto que Teuchi y su hija Ayame habían reservado para él. El opulento Kimono atrajo la atención de varias extrañas miradas de su alrededor, pero él las ignoró. Un rápido movimiento con la cabeza confirmó que su plan había funcionado, haciendo que Teuchi esbozase una amplia sonrisa que Iruka no compartió.

Debía de haber esperado que, eventualmente, Naruto se enfrentase a Gaara. Pero había esperado que fuese más tarde. Quizás después de que el alarmante muchacho hubiese hecho algo que le descalificase. Iruka hizo que no con la cabeza. Eso no era muy probable, dada su familia. Pero por las pocas pistas que había recogido de Kurenai implicaban que él no era la única persona preocupada.

"¿Quién es ese chico pelirrojo con el que Naruto va a luchar?" preguntó Ayame, mirando a Iruka con una evidente preocupación.

"Alguien peligroso," dijo Iruka.

OoOoOo

El tercer Hokage de Konohagakure se enderezó levemente en su asiento, probando de encontrar una postura que calmase el dolor de sus cansados y viejos huesos. Echó una mirada a su compañero Kage, probando de imaginar que estaba pasando por la mente de aquel hombre.

Cuando Hayate apareció ante ellos para consultarles sobre la segunda ronda de encuentros, el Kazekage pareció inusualmente interesado en ver a Naruto enfrentándose contra su hijo. Quizás sentía que sólo otro jinchuuriki podía proporcionar un adecuado desafío a su prodigio. Quizás deseaba hacer alguna sutil mención en lo que se refería a las fuerzas relativas de las dos aldeas aliadas.

Quizás era una pérdida de tiempo probar de entender a un hombre que podía ordenar que sellasen a un demonio ya sellado, dentro de su propio hijo pequeño.

"Ésta debería de ser una… competición muy reveladora." Murmuró el Kazekage.

Sarutobi asintió, al no confiar en su propia voz.

OoOoOo

Naruto sonrió. Iba a asegurarse de ser supersimpático con Oji-san, la próxima vez que hablase con él. Naruto prefería enfrentarse a Gaara en lugar de hacerlo contra Shino, y _presentarle _voluntario para luchar contra el jinchuuriki de Suna era un voto de confianza en sus habilidades que no olvidaría jamás. Sin mencionar que fuese el hijo del Kazekage…

Mientras Gaara comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Naruto saltó sobre la reja, aterrizando de cuclillas cerca de la entrada, quitándose el polvo de encima, ignoró los murmullos del público mientras se acercaba a Hayate, incluso antes de que Gaara apareciese.

Naruto no creía que el extraño muchacho probase de hacer nada en las escaleras, pero mejor no darle la oportunidad.

"¿Estás preparado?" murmuró Hayate sin ni siquiera mover los labios.

Naruto hizo que sí con la cabeza. Los murmullos de la audiencia eran bastante sonoros. Naruto no sabía si estaban hablando acerca del último encuentro o si se preguntaban si le iban a hacer papilla. Aunque en verdad eso no le importaba. Por una vez, no le estaban ignorando. Por una vez, todo el mundo estaba mirando a Uzumaki Naruto. Era una sensación extraña, especialmente para un ninja. ¿Era esto lo que sentía el viejo Sarutobi cada día? ¿Era esto parte de ser un Hokage?

Los murmullos se volvieron aun más sonoros cuando Gaara emergió de la entrada. Naruto saltó levemente sobre los dedos de sus pies, probando de aliviar algo de tensión, hasta que Hayate le mostró una súbita mirada.

En un marcado contraste, Gaara estaba allí de pie ignorando a todo el mundo – excepto a Naruto. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto. "¿Serás tú quien valide mi existencia?" preguntó en un seco susurro.

"¡Comenzad!" anunció Hayate, aunque ya estaba en pleno vuelo tras haber saltado bien lejos de los dos combatientes.

Naruto no dejó escapar ni un segundo. Se lanzó a la carga, atacando tan fuerte y rápidamente como pudo. La arena fluyó de la calabaza en la espalda de Gaara. Se levantó a su alrededor, bloqueando cada ataque y entonces se acercó para atrapar a Naruto.

Naruto se movía como una flecha, probando de descubrir como de rápido se podía mover la arena. Después de que un par de veces casi le atrapase, Naruto saltó hacia atrás. Gaara ni siquiera se había movido del sitio donde comenzó.

"¡Vamos a ver que rápido eres con arena _mojada_!" se mofó Naruto. "¡Suiton: Condensación!" gritó mientras acababa de realizar los sellos, bombeando tanto chakra como pudo en esa técnica sin llegar a sobrecargarla.

Un geiser de agua surgió del vórtice que se había formado frente a las manos sujetas de Naruto. Fue disparado contra Gaara, sólo para ser bloqueado por la arena. Enormes trozos de arena mojada salieron volando alrededor del genin de Suna, pero mientras fruncía el ceño la arena que le escudaba se iba comprimiendo hasta que el agua simplemente rebotó en ella con poco efecto.

Aterrizando de cuclillas, Naruto sonrió ampliamente. Las salpicaduras de arena mojada estaban volviendo hacia Gaara, pero no iban tan rápido como antes. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" gritó en voz alta, rodeando a su enemigo con clones. Los bunshins se repartieron, lanzando kunais y piedras contra Gaara, y evitando los zarcillos de arena que eran lanzados contra ellos.

Naruto dio vueltas a su alrededor, esquivando como un loco e incluso usando el Kawarimi no Jutsu para cambiar de sitio con sus clones, evitando los martillazos de arena. Cada vez que tenía un buen blanco, chorreaba a Gaara con otro suiton sobrecargado. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil hacerlo, ya que había secado la mayor parte de la humedad del aire y del suelo de la arena. Pero forzó a Gaara a reunir más y más de su arena, para formar un caparazón de arenisca alrededor suyo que detuviese las ráfagas.

Finalmente, Gaara estaba completamente rodeado por una esfera de arena comprimida que parecía impermeable frente a los ataques de Naruto. Los kunais rebotaban, y cualquier clon que se aventurase a acercarse demasiado era empalado por los pinchos de arena que crecían en la superficie de la esfera.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se puso a unos buenos diez metros de su oponente y usó su mejor carta contra las defensas definitivas. "¡Doton: Yomi Numa!" dijo mientras pisoteaba el suelo. Canalizar el chakra a través de su pierna había sido una buena práctica…

Y también se veía realmente genial.

Al igual que antes el suelo se desplomó frente a él, siendo cubierto por una pantanosa ciénaga mientras toda el agua estancada de sus ataques suiton era atraída hacia la técnica del Pantano del Inframundo. Inmediatamente la esfera de Gaara comenzó a descender en el barro – la arenisca natural o artificial, seguía siendo _pesada_.

Mientras Naruto observaba como Gaara se iba hundiendo en el fango, una esfera mucho más pequeña que se parecía inquietantemente a un ojo apareció sobre el refugio de Gaara. Miró rápidamente de derecha a izquierda, de una forma que sugería pánico. La sonrisa de Naruto aumentó. Parecía que su suposición era acertada. Con Defensa Definitiva o sin ella, Gaara seguía necesitando respirar.

La esfera de piedra se fue desgarrando como si fuese la piel de una naranja, secciones con forma de cuña se despegaron y se alargaron mientras se acercaban a los bordes del pantano. Gaara apareció ahí en medio, permaneciendo de pie sobre la mitad inferior de la esfera de piedra, mientras esta se elevaba por encima del lodazal.

Naruto se lanzó disparado hacia delante, mientras sus pesos chocaban contra el suelo que acababa de pisar.

Cargar contra Sabaku no Gaara sin su máxima velocidad era el equivalente a un suicidio, de modo que se aseguró de ir tan rápido como le fuese posible. Lee había conseguido evitar la arena durante un rato, incluso antes de abrir sus puertas celestiales, de modo que Naruto pensó que el riesgo valía la pena. Él atravesó la mitad del pantano de un solo salto.

Evidentemente la arena se movía más lentamente cuando era comprimida, porque no pudo cogerle inmediatamente la pierna cuando aterrizó y le arreó un puñetazo a la cara de Gaara con todas sus fuerzas. El sobresaltado shinobi de la Arena ni siquiera probó de bloquear y Naruto se preguntó si debía saber algún tipo de taijutsu.

Aun así, Naruto sintió como si su puño hubiese golpeado un árbol mientras Gaara fue catapultado de la plataforma. Debía de haber sido esa estúpida capa final de arena que protegió a Gaara de los ataques de Lee. Naruto saltó lejos de allí cuando la arena se acercó a sus pies. Él había dirigido el golpe de forma que Gaara fuese a parar lo más lejos posible del pantano y la posterior patada que le dio en pleno vuelo lo acabó de alejar de su jutsu.

Briznas de arena ya se estaban separando de la calabaza de Gaara y se estaban acercando a Naruto. Cuando él aterrizó, pivotó y pasó _al lado _de Gaara, golpeando la nuca de su oponente con el puño. Gaara salió volando por los aires, aterrizando incluso más lejos del pantano.

Naruto no estaba seguro si el control de Gaara sobre su arena se hacía más débil con la distancia, pero apartarle de la masa que lentamente se estaba desprendiendo del pantano parecía una buena idea.

Los restos de la arena de Gaara suavizaron su aterrizaje, entonces Naruto le arrojó otro manguerazo de su Suiton: condensación. Estando tan lejos de los anteriores usos de su técnica, funcionó mucho mejor que las últimas veces que lo había probado, enviando a Gaara a volar por los aires.

De momento su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

OoOoOo

Kurenai no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante las agresivas tácticas de su estudiante. Evidentemente, estaba probando de negarle a Gaara cualquier oportunidad de recuperase y estaba desgastando sus defensas al separarle de su arena de diversas formas.

Por el momento, parecía que le iba bien. Pero ella se preguntó si Naruto no estaba dependiendo demasiado de la información que ella había reunido.

OoOoOo

Naruto tenía un dolor punzante en los nudillos, pero la armadura de arena de Gaara parecía un rompecabezas. Lanzó un gancho a la barbilla de Gaara que envió una sacudida de dolor por todo su antebrazo. Sin embargo, Gaara salió despedido por los aires y aterrizó como una bolsa de basura.

Consciente de la ira de Hayate y del hecho de que éste era el hijo del Kazekage, Naruto hizo una pausa durante un segundo antes de darle otra patada. "¿Gaara-san, quieres que paremos?" preguntó Naruto.

Gaara ignoró la pregunta. En lugar de eso, acercó sus temblorosas manos hacia su boca, la cual estaba sangrando abiertamente debido a un labio partido. Manchándose sus dedos de color carmesí, él retiró su mano y la contempló fijamente. Y entonces gritó.

Un estallido de chakra de color dorado hizo que Naruto cayese de espaldas. La mano de Gaara que estaba manchada de sangre se había convertido en un monstruoso apéndice demasiado grande para el cuerpo al que estaba unido. Entonces lanzó un golpe con una sorprendente velocidad que envió a Naruto por los aires. Tambaleándose, Gaara se puso de pie, mientras lentamente su brazo volvía a la normalidad. Naruto apenas vio la sombra que se formaba a su alrededor, y saltó justo a tiempo de evitar que la gigantesca ola de arena le engullese. Él aterrizó de una forma un poco torpe, porque todavía estaba un poco atontado por el golpe, y rodó por el suelo justo a tiempo de ver como la arena de Gaara volvía junto a él.

OoOoOo

Arriba en las gradas, la gente comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras visiones de plumas que caían del cielo embotaban su inteligencia.

Kurenai sintió la técnica ilusoria justo cuando comenzó. No era especialmente difícil de resistir, pero era sorprendente lo amplia que parecía ser. Alguien muy hábil debía de haber empleado una enorme cantidad de chakra para rodear todo el estadio en una amplia área que inducía al sueño. De hecho el genjutsu era tan amplio que verdaderamente no podía localizar el origen de la técnica.

Con algo de orgullo, se dio cuenta de cómo Hinata suprimía su propio chakra para deshacerse de los efectos del genjutsu con casi la misma velocidad que lo hacía ella misma.

OoOoOo

Las colonias de Shino registraron la entrada de chakra extranjero mientras él se daba cuenta del movimiento en las gradas, que hicieron los espectadores al colapsarse. Si su suposición era correcta y esto era el efecto de un genjutsu, no parecía que se extendiese hasta el balcón de los examinados. Se giró lentamente para examinar con su visión periférica a los shinobis de Suna. Su lenguaje corporal revelaba que estaban tensos y expectantes, pero no sorprendidos por este giro de los acontecimientos.

Shino movió los dedos para hacerle una señal a Shikamaru, mientras ordenaba a sus dos colonias que atacasen a los shinobis de la Arena. Si estaba equivocado con sus suposiciones, ya asumiría las consecuencias más tarde.

Los insectos kikai surgieron por debajo de su chaqueta, cubriendo el suelo mientras avanzaban en tropel hacia los enemigos de Konoha.

OoOoOo

Sabaku no Gaara se movió de forma insegura, claramente desorientado por la paliza que acababa de recibir. Sin embargo, ya había recuperado toda su arena y Naruto sabía que había vuelto a la casilla numero uno. A las defensas automáticas de su oponente no les afectaban ningún tipo de mareo.

Además, Naruto no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le acababa de golpear. Bueno, sí que tenía una suposición, pero era demasiado horrible para pensar en ella. Si Gaara era tan odiado y estaba tan aislado como suponía Hinata, ¿quizás se estaba convirtiendo en su demonio…?

Por el momento Gaara no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie, mirando fijamente la sangre en sus dedos mientras susurraba algo para sí mismo. Naruto respiró profundamente y juntó las manos para lanzar otro jutsu Suiton.

Mientras estaba moldeando el chakra, su atención fue desviada por una notoria explosión y una nube de humo que cubrió el palco de los Kages. Su estómago cayó al suelo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no se preocupase. Oji-san no era débil; él sabía protegerse a sí mismo.

Cuando se giró, Temari y Kankuro habían saltado al suelo y estaban a cada lado de su hermano y compañero de equipo. Ambos parecían querer sujetarlo para que no se cayese, pero también parecían temerosos de acercarse demasiado.

"Él… él me ha herido…" dijo Gaara con una incoherente voz, mostrando a Temari la sangre en sus dedos. Sus cejas parecieron juntarse. "¡Él me ha herido!" Gaara dio un tambaleante paso hacia Naruto.

"¡Gaara espera!" empezó a decir Temari, pero fue interrumpida cuando un jonin de la Arena, que llevaba un velo sobre la mitad de su cara, aterrizó entre ellos y Naruto. Al rubio genin su cara le sonaba de algo.

"¡Parad esto inmediatamente! ¡La misión ya ha comenzado!" dijo él. Entonces se giró hacia Naruto y su intento asesino se disparó.

En un instante, Hayate apareció al lado de Naruto. El agobiado árbitro de aspecto enfermizo había desaparecido, en su lugar había un jonin concentrado. Naruto tragó saliva de forma sonora.

Gaara dejó escapar un ahogado grito y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza entre ambas manos. El jonin de la Arena frunció el ceño y se giró. "¿Qué rayos le está pasando?" preguntó con una voz muy dura.

Temari se colocó sobre el pelirrojo genin con una expresión de preocupación. "Está aturdido. Podría tener una contusión. La Armadura de la Arena le protegió de la mayor parte del daño, pero ha gastado casi la totalidad de su chakra. No creo que pueda volver a usar _eso_."

"Idiota," escupió el jonin de la Arena, quien ahora fue reconocido por Naruto, gracias a la reunión informativa de Kurenai, como Baki, el jonin-sensei del Equipo de la Arena. "Le dije que se lo tomase en serio. Gaara es la mejor carta de la Arena. Lleváoslo fuera de aquí hasta que se recupere. Entonces continuareis vuestra misión."

Con suma cautela, Kankuro ayudó a Gaara a ponerse de pie, pasando el brazo de su hermano sobre sus hombros.

"¿Y tú qué harás, sensei?" preguntó Temari.

"Me ocuparé de estos," contestó Baki, girándose hacia Naruto y Hayate.

"¿Te crees que te va a ser tan fácil?" preguntó Hayate mientras otro jonin, el cual tenía una aguja senbon en la boca y un pañuelo atado en la cabeza, aterrizó a su lado.

"¡Marchaos!" ordenó Baki, y los genins de la Arena saltaron de allí justo el momento antes de que un par de kunais se clavaron en el suelo, justo donde habían estado. Shino y Shikamaru, armados con kunais en cada mano, se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero Baki se giró hacia ellos con una mirada asesina en su ojo y entonces dudaron. Detrás de ellos, Naruto pudo ver a un agotado Chouji que, jadeaba sin parar, mientras se acercaba a ellos, siendo evidente que todavía no había recuperado todo su chakra.

"Y," dijo el hombre que mordía el senbon con una perezosa sonrisa. "¿Está Orochimaru detrás de esta pequeña fiesta?"

Oír ese nombre hizo que Naruto apretase los dientes. Si su sensei estaba en lo cierto, debía a ese friqui la paliza de su vida. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las gradas. Parecía que todo el mundo estuviese dormido o muerto. Unos pocos estaban despiertos, pero todos estaban luchando. Sensei…

"No lo sé," contestó Baki. "Pero no importa, ninguno de vosotros saldrá vivo de este estadio."

"Naruto, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto," dijo Hayate, poniéndose entre Naruto y Baki. "Me temo que el examen ya ha acabado. ¿No crees, Genma?"

El tipo del senbon en la boca sonrió bobamente. "Igual que en los viejos tiempos. ¿Chicos, por qué no vais a informar de toda la situación a vuestros senseis? Creo que vamos a necesitar a todo el mundo para el baile de hoy."

Naruto asintió con un gruñido.

Los jonins se acercaron los unos a los otros mientras los genins se marchaban.

OoOoOo

Iruka se agachó ante un kunai, que finalmente se clavó en el muro que tenía detrás de él. Fue capaz de reconocer el genjutsu y desbaratarlo antes de que le hiciese dormir, pero no pudo quitárselo ni a Teuchi ni a su hija, ni a ninguno de los espectadores que estaban cerca de ellos. No llevaba casi nada de equipo debido a su misión de infiltración – los Hyuugas podrían haber detectado cualquier arma y habrían tenido la guardia alta.

Pero el durmiente guardaespaldas del que parecía ser un próspero mercader, tenía una espada corta que pudo tomar prestada, y la estaba empleando a consciencia contra un shinobi que llevaba un hitai-ite del Sonido. Él escuchó una explosión y vio una nube de humo justo donde el Hokage había estado sentado, pero por el momento no podía distraerse ni un segundo. Allí mismo habían enemigos, que amenazaban a los indefensos habitantes de _su _aldea. Su elaborado kimono tenía numerosos rasgones, producidos por los golpes que casi le habían alcanzado y su hoja estaba manchada de sangre, pero antes preferiría morir a abandonar a todo esa gente.

Iruka rodó por el suelo mientras otros dos kunais eran arrojados hacia su dirección. Uno de ellos le hizo un rasguño en la oreja, pero él ignoró el dolor mientras se acercó a un ninja del sonido que probó de usar la técnica de substitución un segundo demasiado tarde. La empuñadura en su mano tembló cuando clavó la hoja en el estómago del ninja y rebotó en la columna vertebral.

OoOoOo

Ni Naruto ni Shino querían correr el riesgo de quedar atrapados en las escaleras. De modo que, ignorando sus protestas, Naruto cogió a Chouji mientras Shino agarraba a Shikamaru por la parte trasera de su chaqueta metálica y subieron corriendo por el muro del estadio hasta llegar a las gradas.

Ver a tanta gente indefensa hizo que el estómago de Naruto se retorciese, pero él se concentró en sentir cualquier tipo de movimiento. Veía como los shinobis de Konoha, Suna y el Sonido se movían de aquí a allá a gran velocidad, mientras eran acompañados por el ruido que producía el metal al chocar contra el metal. Naruto probó de recordar exactamente donde se iba a sentar Kurenai-sensei cuando Shino les hizo gestos para que lo siguieran.

Los cuatro genins atravesaron tres secciones de asientos. Naruto ignoró los cuerpos muertos, agradeciendo que la mayoría pareciese llevar las Insignias de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Pero su estómago se revolvió completamente cuando vio a una chica joven, vestida de civil, a la que habían clavado un kunai en el estómago, en sus ojos abiertos se veía que ya estaba muerta. Ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

"Estás seguro – "comenzó a preguntar a Shino, pero Naruto se detuvo justo cuando vio a un shinobi que vestía un mono gris y un manto fabricado con material de camuflaje de color blanco y negro. El ninja del Sonido se giró hacia ellos, levantando un kunai, cuando un árbol creció repentinamente de las gradas que estaban a su lado. En un instante, las ramas del árbol se acercaron y se lo tragaron, retorciendo su cabeza mientras él forcejeaba. Hubo un sonoro crujido y el ninja dejó de moverse. El árbol desapareció para revelar a Kurenai-sensei con las manos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre, que rápidamente dejó ir.

Mientras el ninja muerto caía al suelo, Hinata salió de detrás de su profesora, con su Byakugan activado. "Sensei, ése era el último que había aquí," informó en voz baja.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"El Equipo Ocho se presenta para el servicio," dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas. "Parece ser que hemos sido traicionados tanto por el Sonido como por la Arena. Había algún tipo de plan en el que estaría involucrado Sabaku no Gaara, pero ha sido desbaratado por las acciones de Naruto. Los genins de la Arena escaparon gracias a la intervención de su jonin instructor, quien ahora está luchando con dos jonins de Konoha. Antes de eso, nos dieron instrucciones de informarte de la situación para recibir nuevas órdenes."

Kurenai asintió y entonces echó un vistazo a Shikamaru y Chouji.

"Sí, y a nosotros también," añadió Shikamaru. "Cuando abandoné el combate Asuma ya debió de haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. ¿Le has visto por aquí?"

Kurenai hizo que no con la cabeza y el perezoso genin suspiró.

Girándose hacia Naruto, Kurenai le miró intensamente. "¿Naruto, como están tus reservas de chakra?"

Naruto respiró profundamente. No se sentía muy cansado, pero tampoco estaba tan exaltado como de costumbre. "Están bien, sensei."

Kurenai miró por todo el estadio. "No creo que nuestras fuerzas hayan sido afectadas, pero este genjutsu ha dejado indefensa a mucha gente y no podemos evacuarlos a todos." Ella se giró de nuevo hacia su genin. "Naruto, quiero que generes un pulso de chakra que disperse el genjutsu que afecta a la gente."

Naruto asintió y comenzó a concentrar su chakra. "¿Cómo de lejos quieres que lo envíe?" preguntó con una voz tensa.

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Desde aquí no puedo decirte hasta donde se extiende. Envíalo tan lejos como puedas."

Naruto cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, confiando en que su equipo le protegería mientras lo estaba haciendo. Él juntó las manos, mientras que la presión por debajo de su hara se volvía casi insoportable. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver como Hinata desactivaba su Byakugan y ponía una mano delante de sus ojos para resguardarse del brillante resplandor azul.

"Naruto Majutsu," gruñó él, sintiendo que su pelo se agitaba ante un invisible viento. "¡Pulso de chakra!"

Naruto había pasado todas las tardes de las últimas tres semanas mejorando su ninjutsu junto a Jiraya, el autodenominado Ermitaño Sapo de Konoha. Entre convencer al viejo pervertido con zalamerías para que le enseñase nuevas técnicas, Naruto también había estado dedicando su tiempo a realizar elaborados ejercicios para mejorar su control sobre el chakra. No debería de haberle sorprendido como esto podía afectar al resto de sus otras técnicas.

Pero lo hizo.

Una onda de choque salió disparada en todas direcciones, era tan visible como un grueso cristal de vidrio que reflejaba la luz. Shikamaru y Chouji gruñeron cuando pasó a través de ellos, mientras que Shino simplemente se estremeció. Kurenai y Hinata estaban un poco más apartadas, y aunque la jonin no reaccionó, Hinata se sonrojó muy fuertemente.

Pero la reacción más visible fue entre los durmientes espectadores, quienes inmediatamente temblaron y se despertaron.

OoOoOo

Umino Iruka estaba en las últimas. Su vestimenta estaba hecha jirones, y él estaba cubierto de moratones, cortes y rascadas, y acaban de quitarle de la mano la espada que se había apropiado. El shinobi del Sonido con quien luchaba, quien debía de ser un chuunin de categoría superior o si no un jonin, no estaba mucho mejor. Pero a diferencia de Iruka él seguía estando armado.

Iruka lanzó un trozo de ropa ensangrentada, que antes había sido un kimono de 5000 ryous, a los ojos del Ninja del Sonido, pero este era demasiado experimentado para caer ante tal truco. De modo que lo rajó en el aire sin ni siquiera bajar su guardia, evitando el escape de Iruka.

Iruka estaba arrinconado en una esquina, midiendo cautelosamente con su kunai el alcance de su oponente. Entonces se preparó para lo que probablemente sería un ataque suicida cuando una ola de puro chakra pasó a través de él, mareándole durante medio segundo. No fue suficiente para distraer a su oponente, ni para que él mismo pudiese hacer nada, pero por alguna razón Iruka se sintió como si echase algo de menos.

El ninja del Sonido hizo que no con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Fuese lo que fuese eso, no ha sido suficiente," dijo con una voz de chulo que hizo que Iruka desease tener otra arma.

Entonces el Ninja del Sonido se puso muy tenso, con los ojos muy abiertos incluso cuando se cayó de cara al suelo. En su espalda sobresalían diversos cuchillos arrojadizos. Iruka levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver como la multitud se despertaba, civiles y también algunos genins y chuunins de aspecto avergonzado.

Un hombre robusto se les acercó, e Iruka le reconoció como el guardaespaldas a quien había sustraído la espada. Él movió la cabeza hacia Iruka, se arrodilló y arrancó los cuchillos de la espalda del ninja de Sonido con una forma un tanto brutal. Mientras los pliegues de su túnica se separaban, Iruka pudo ver un hitai-ite. "¿Supongo que no habrás visto una espada por aquí, de unas tres manos de largo?" preguntó con una áspera voz.

Iruka estaba demasiado cansado como para avergonzarse.

OoOoOo

Sakura quedó inmensamente aliviada cuando sintió como la gente de su alrededor era liberada del genjutsu. Lo detectó mientras se estaba formando, y ella y Sasuke fueron capaces de romperlo. Kiba no fue tan rápido y él y Akamaru se desplomaron en su asiento. Bruscamente, Kakashi-sensei les ordenó a ambos que se levantasen y protegiesen a su compañero de equipo mientras él y el jonin-sensei de Ino luchaban contra los ninjas del Sonido que repentinamente habían emergido de entre el público.

Eso le recordó de forma incómoda, su fallida misión de proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna. Sosteniendo un kunai, viendo como otros peleaban, pero sabiendo que si venían a por ella, probablemente no duraría mucho tiempo. Algo en su interior quería que se diese la vuelta y saliese corriendo de aquella peligrosa situación. Pero también sabía que ni Sasuke ni su sensei confiarían plenamente en ella si ahora se desmoronaba. Nunca jamás sería capaz de mirar a Kiba directamente a la cara si le abandonaba a su suerte. De modo que apretó los dientes y esperó lo inevitable.

Entonces una oleada de chakra casi la hizo caerse de rodillas. Había algo familiar en ese chakra, pero verdaderamente no pudo recordar que era. Olvidó rápidamente esa extraña sensación de déjà vu, cuando la gente que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a despertarse – incluidos Kiba y Akamaru.

De forma abrupta los ninjas del Sonido comenzaron a retirarse. Una cosa era usar la superioridad numérica para enfrentarse a un grupo de élite que había resistido el genjutsu. Pero era diferente cuando todos los chuunins y los genins se unían a la pelea.

Kakashi apareció frente a ellos, mientras Kiba volvía a ponerse de pie, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. "Ahora vuestra misión será guiar a los espectadores hasta los refugios de emergencia," dijo Kakashi sin ningún tipo de preámbulo. "Hoy hay un montón de gente de fuera de la aldea que no sabrá a donde ir. Una vez que les llevéis allí, os uniréis a la fuerza de defensa hasta que seáis relevados. ¿Entendido?" El juguetón y zalamero tono de voz que normalmente empleaba había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba la voz de un capitán ANBU dando órdenes durante una situación de emergencia.

Sasuke-kun no parecía estar del todo conforme, pero no objetó nada. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

OoOoOo

En las afueras de Konoha, diversos equipos de shinobis del Sonido estaban entrando en las últimas fases de un elaborado ritual de invocación. Tal ritual era necesario para realizar una invocación de la que ninguno de ellos tenía el chakra suficiente para realizar.

Sentados en unas posiciones adecuadamente delineadas, dentro y fuera de los círculos de invocación, acababan de desplegar sus pergaminos cuidadosamente preparados cuando una ola de chakra casi sólido pasó a través del claro.

Los delicados diagramas infundidos con chakra, se hicieron añicos al igual que cuando un vaso de cristal es golpeado con un martillo. La cuidadosamente calibrada invocación, diseñada para llamar a uno de los primeros descendientes de Manda, quedó irrevocablemente fracturada. En lugar de convocar al gran enviado del Líder de las Serpientes, llamó a cuatro mil de sus más recientes engendros. Estas serpientes recién nacidas apenas eran más grandes que un dedo, demasiado estúpidas como para comprender el lenguaje humano y estaban extremadamente irritadas tras su primera invocación. Además también eran extremadamente venenosas.

En menos de cuarenta segundos, todos los mamíferos del claro habían muerto.

OoOoOo

Naruto se cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando para poder respirar. Kurenai podía ver que había puesto un gran esfuerzo en esa técnica.

La jonin contempló como todo el estadio despertaba. "Sabía que algún día esto sería útil," dijo mostrando su aprobación. Naruto le mostró una cansada sonrisa.

"A pesar de que podamos haber frustrado esta estratagema," dijo Shino, "creo que hay algo más en su plan, a parte de un simple ataque."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Temari, la kunoichi de Suna, dijo algo sobre que Gaara estaba aturdido y demasiado exhausto para usar 'eso'. Sea lo que sea, su sensei se enfadó mucho cuando la escuchó. Dijo que Gaara era la mejor carta de la Arena."

Kurenai frunció el ceño. Esto seguía siendo potencialmente peligroso. "¿Y ahora donde están?"

"Se escaparon," dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño. "Su sensei les dijo que se marchasen y él se quedó atrás para bloquear el camino."

Shino se aclaró la garganta.

Naruto se giró hacia Shino. "¿Has marcado a Gaara?"

"No," respondió Shino. "mis aliados se niegan a acercarse a él."

"Maldita sea," gruñó Naruto, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.

"Sin embargo, marqué a los otros dos miembros de su equipo cuando estaban en el balcón," aclaró Shino, enderezando sus hombros mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Bien hecho, Shino," dijo Kurenai. Encontrarlos rápidamente sin las feromonas de los kikais sería imposible.

"Simplemente estaba siendo proactivo, basándome en las indicaciones que me dio Naruto," contestó tranquilamente Shino.

"Sigues siendo un taimado cabrón," dijo Naruto con una débil carcajada. "Y molas cantidad."

"Muy bien," dijo Kurenai, pensando durante un momento. "Naruto, tu estrategia contra Gaara pareció bastante efectiva y no parece que todavía se haya recuperado. Tú y Shino llevaos a Shikamaru y probad de atraparles antes de que prueben de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Chouji, tú pareces un poco cansado, de modo que tú y yo nos reuniremos con Asuma y cualquier otro jonin que nos encontremos. Ahora que ya sé lo que tengo que buscar, si los creadores de este genjutsu prueban de hacerlo de nuevo, seré capaz de localizarles. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Los genins hicieron que no con la cabeza, aunque quizás Shikamaru lo hizo con algo menos de entusiasmo.

"Bien. Permaneced alerta y id con cuidado ahí afuera," dijo ella. "Ahora marchaos."

Los tres chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida. Incluso el alumno más vago de Asuma mostró algo de prisa. Hinata comenzó a seguirles cuando Kurenai la sujetó del hombro. "Hinata, no creo que tú – "

"Sensei, podrían necesitar de mi Byakugan," contestó Hinata, girándose hacia ella. "No me entrometeré en su camino o les haré ir más lentos." El rostro de la chica mostró una implacable resolución que quitó a Kurenai cualquier deseo de detenerla. Ella nunca había visto a la Hyuuga de voz suave, viéndose tan feroz.

"Entonces apresúrate, Hinata," ordenó Kurenai. "Pero ve con cuidado."

Notas del Autor.

Muchas gracias a Runsamok y Bibliophile por su trabajo de betas que simplemente es imponente.

Gracia también a los miembros del foro Viridian Dreams, cuyas especulaciones y tribulaciones llevaron a la expansión de un par de detalles que en principio iban a ser más breves. ¡Amigos, este Iruka es en vuestro honor!

En lo que se refiere a preguntas sobre futuros eventos canon de la serie – no asumáis que vayan a ocurrir. Ciertas cosas que ocurrieron antes de que esta historia comenzase tendrán su consecuencia… pero como podéis ver, los resultados podrán ser bastante diferentes. Así que ahora mismo preguntarme acerca de Shippuuden es algo con poco sentido.

Y sólo para aclarar – Shino marcó a Temari y a Kankuro antes del primer combate. El ataque que lanzó en el palco es el motivo por el que se lanzaron al suelo del estadio. A nadie le gusta que le devoren vivo.

Si tenéis preguntas acerca de los siguientes capítulos, tengo barras de progreso en mi blog, y podéis hacerme preguntas en el foro. Ambos links están en mi perfil.

Notas del Traductor II

Bueno, tal y como os he dicho al principio os acabaré de explicar la escena para aquellos que no lo hayan pillado. En la versión original el autor utiliza la palabra 'partner' que tiene diversas traducciones como: compañero/a, socio/a, (que son las que Kiba quería referirse, pero también se puede traducir como: pareja que ya ha mantenido relaciones (que es lo que entiende Sakura, por mediación de Inner Sakura, a más a más teniendo en cuenta que en recientes capítulos de Shippuden se ha descubierto que Haruno Sakura es una Yaoi fangirl todo es posible). Puede que algunos penséis que está un poco cogido por los pelos, pero a mí me pasó una cosa parecida.

Cambiando de tema, como siempre estaré encantado de leer vuestros comentarios, pero si ahora queréis podemos colgar mensajes en el foro del autor, he abierto un tópico en español llamado 'Equipo Ocho, The translation' y creo que ya somos bastante gente como para ir hablando de cómo va hasta ahora la historia y que creemos que pasará en el siguiente capítulo,… además si me queréis preguntar cosas como por ejemplo que % del siguiente capítulo tengo hecho podéis aprovechar para hacerlo.

Disculpad que ponga la dirección así:

La página es www punto viridiandreams punto net / forum / index punto php

Hasta la vista


	18. Una Peligrosa Persecución

Notas del Traductor I:

Bueno, aquí estamos una vez más, por cosas personales esta vez he tardado un poco más de lo habitual en traducir el capítulo, pero con lo impactante que es seguro que me perdonáis enseguida.

Noticias: Tenemos una incorporación al Equipo de traducción de Equipo Ocho; Lilith0_5 se une al "equipo" en calidad de BETA. Que todo el mundo le dé una enorme bienvenida (Y ya que estáis a mí dadme una enorme cantidad de dinero).

Más noticias al final del capítulo.

Capítulo Dieciocho

Temari marcó el paso más rápido que pudo mientras sujetaba a Gaara y tanto ella como su hermano probaban de escabullirse de Konoha lo más rápidamente posible. El simple hecho de pensar en tener que ir más lentos por culpa de Gaara hizo que contuviese una risita histérica.

Ella nunca había tenido lo que se podía llamar una vida familiar normal. Su padre trataba a sus hijos como sus soldados personales: vidas que podían ser sacrificadas para promover sus ambiciones. Recordar el triste destino de su madre era el mejor ejemplo. Ninguno de sus hermanos era normal, pero decía mucho que se llevase bastante mejor con él que llevaba más maquillaje facial que ella.

Su relación con Gaara había sido construida en base al miedo. Miedo de su ira. Miedo de incitar que sus defensas automáticas la atacasen. Miedo de ser herida. Su primer recuerdo sobre él fue que era un bebé muy mono con unos ojos un poco extraños, pero no fue hasta que Gaara mató a su tío que verdaderamente lo entendió todo. El demonio que estaba dentro de su hermano dominaba la existencia del propio Gaara. Solamente su lealtad como kunoichi de Suna impedía que odiase a su padre de forma activa, por lo que le ordenó hacer a Chiyo–sama con su hermano... así como con su madre.

Pero ese miedo también había venido acompañado de una gran confianza. Sabaku no Gaara era simplemente imparable. En cada misión en la que su equipo había participado, nunca habían llegado ni siquiera a hacerle un rasguño. Mientras ella y Kankuro estuviesen junto a Gaara, compartían esa fuerza. Con Gaara en su equipo, ellos también eran imbatibles.

Hasta Konoha.

El primer aviso vino durante el segundo examen, con el vapuleo que recibieron de una pequeña horda de temerarios clones, que desbarataron la emboscada que habían preparado cerca de la torre para pillar a desprevenidos genins. Había tantos, y aparecieron tan rápidamente que uno de los rubios llegó a ponerle las manos encima a Gaara, antes de que su arena le atacase y le destruyese. Ella nunca había pensado que vería a _nadie _pasar sus nudillos de esa forma a través del cuero cabelludo de Gaara. Aunque su hermano ni siquiera lo sintiese a través de su Armadura de Arena, el concepto era simplemente ridículo.

Pero eso sólo fue el preludio de las cosas que iban a ocurrir.

Durante las preliminares, su propio encuentro fue tan bien como se podía esperar. No tuvo que mostrar ninguna habilidad que nadie hubiese podido suponer al ver su abanico de batalla. El hecho de que Kankuro fuese el único participante que no tuviese que luchar fue simplemente un golpe de suerte.

En realidad la pelea de Gaara fue la más difícil. Ese extraño chico del traje verde y elástico era increíblemente rápido, y durante un rato Gaara fue incapaz de tocarle. Pero eventualmente el chico se quedó sin aliento y su sensei paró el encuentro antes de que Gaara pudiese matarlo. Eso sólo hizo que su hermano se enfadase aún más.

Ella no le había prestado mucha atención al chico cuyo clon fue a por Gaara cuando estuvieron en el Bosque de la Muerte. Fue quien consiguió la victoria más rápida en los encuentros preliminares. Pero al principio, ella simplemente pensó que su oponente estaba herido o que le había infravalorado. Ahora se estaba preguntando a sí misma si esa punzada de dolor _no había _sido causada por la persistente frustración de Gaara.

Temari casi deseó que llegase el primer combate de Gaara en las finales, esperando que un poco de derramamiento de sangre le calmara antes de que necesitasen usar a su otra mitad. En verdad no era como si realmente importase a cuantos matase... era bastante probable que todos morirían durante el ataque a la aldea. Ella no iba a cuestionar la decisión del Kazekage de atacar Konoha, y que Gaara se calmase era algo que ella consideró una buena idea.

Pero lo que no esperaba ver fue a su hermano pequeño siendo vapuleado como un saco de patatas.

Obviamente ese tal Uzumaki había hecho sus deberes durante el mes anterior. Se ocupó del Hyuuga como si no fuese nada y le dejó sangrando en el barro. Pero ella no esperaba ver a nadie luchar contra Gaara de una forma tan efectiva. Sus ataques desbarataron la mayor parte de la arena de su hermano, haciendo que cada vez sus defensas fuesen menos efectivas. Ese jutsu de invocación del pantano debía de ser, como mínimo, de nivel jonin, y con todos los clones que había creado, Temari se preguntó si ese tal Naruto no era un agente infiltrado en el examen para eliminar a Gaara. ¿Habría descubierto Konoha su traicionera alianza con Otokagure?

De cualquier forma, Uzumaki realmente había dejado bien apaleado a Gaara, justo a través de su Armadura de Arena, antes de que su hermano pudiese recuperar toda su arena. Finalmente tuvo que recurrir a Shukaku durante un instante, ni que fuese para tener algo de espacio para respirar. Entre eso y mantener su armadura a través de esa feroz paliza, las reservas de Gaara estaban aun más reducidas de lo que ella podía recordar.

A parte de las sorpresas en la pista, los cambios que ocurrieron en ella misma fueron igual de sorprendentes. Descubrió que no podía mirar el encuentro con la mirada desapasionada de una kunoichi profesional. Era su hermano pequeño el que estaba siendo vapuleado a diestro y siniestro. Era el hijo pequeño de su madre al que había dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que salió volando por los aires. No importaba que su demonio interior le convirtiese en un asesino psicópata cada vez que se enfadaba. O cuando se aburría. Él seguía siendo de su misma sangre.

Casi fue un alivio cuando comenzó a sentir el genjutsu y ese espeluznante chico de los insectos probó de atacarles. Estar mirando el combate sin hacer nada la irritaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Tras saltar al estadio para evitar que esos bichos pudiesen atraparla, se quedó sorprendida de ver a Gaara tan débil y desorientado. Incluso necesitó de su ayuda para mantenerse en pie.

Él la necesitaba.

Temari intensificó su agarre entre los hombros de Gaara mientras saltaron de un tejado hacia el muro exterior. Kankuro iba en frente, listo para desatar un infierno articulado sobre quienquiera que se entrometiese en su camino, pero los defensores de Konoha estaban más concentrados en la gente que estaba saltando dentro de la aldea, que no en los que saltaban fuera de ella.

Casi tropezó de sorpresa cuando la mano de Gaara le apretó el hombro durante un momento. Ella podía sentir como sus reservas de chakra se iban reponiendo a cada instante que pasaba. Con un poco de suerte su cabeza también se habría aclarado. Ellos todavía tenían una misión que cumplir, una vital para el éxito del ataque.

Pero con respecto a Sabaku no Gaara, su preocupación por él estaba siendo lentamente contrarrestada por su temor hacia él.

OoOoO

Shino iba en frente, ya que estaban siguiendo el rastro de sus insectos. Hinata estaba justo detrás de él, usando su Byakugan para alertar de cualquier posible emboscada. Shikamaru les seguía de cerca, refunfuñando sobre el ritmo al que se estaban moviendo, mientras que Naruto ocupaba la retaguardia, junto a media docena de clones listos para intervenir. Normalmente habría creado más, pero Shino le recordó que no querían llamar mucho la atención de fuerzas hostiles y desconocidas.

Aunque eso no le detuvo de soltar veinte o treinta clones cada vez que un shinobi extranjero se atrevía a mirarles de forma extraña.

Esos clones de más tenían instrucciones precisas de no seguirles, en lugar de eso tenían que ayudar a los defensores de Konoha. Los dispersos informes que recibió mientras eran disipados dibujaban una interesante situación. Los tíos de Suna eran duros como rocas, pero los shinobis del Sonido aunque eran más numerosos no estaban tan bien entrenados. Poniendo a un lado su entrenamiento de Taijutsu, Naruto nunca se habría imaginado que treinta de sus clones fuesen capaces de lisiar a un jonin, aunque hubiesen tenido la suerte a su favor. La primera vez que ocurrió, casi tropezó al recibir los recuerdos. Pero él no se podía imaginar que dejasen ir solos a ninjas de rangos inferiores. Bueno, incluso aunque actuasen de forma estúpida, como por ejemplo haber atacado a Konoha de esta manera, aun así se lo diría a Kurenai–sensei. Los esfuerzos de su maestra y de Gai–sensei no se habían echado a perder.

Después de haber enviado a un segundo grupo de clones para ayudar a un equipo de chuunins, Shikamaru retrocedió durante un instante y comenzó a hablar con el clon que estaba en el centro de la cambiante formación. "¿Naruto, cuantas veces puedes hacer eso sin comenzar a quedarte sin chakra?" preguntó el perezoso genin. Ese clon y los dos que estaban a su lado giraron las cabezas junto con el Naruto original. El tono de voz de su compañero de clase era pensativo, pero con un trasfondo de preocupación.

"No lo sé" contestó el clon. Naruto decidió dejarle hablar, ya que ese era al que Shikamaru se había dirigido.

"¿Todavía no puedes calibrar tu propio chakra?" preguntó Shikamaru con una voz disgustada.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Su control sobre el chakra no era _tan _malo.

Un kunai perdido hirió al clon, disipándolo. Al recibir sus recuerdos, Naruto supo que estaba igual de molesto por la insinuación de Shikamaru. Al girarse vio otra batalla campal que ocurría entre dos ninjas del sonido y una ANBU de largos cabellos morados, que cubría su rostro con una máscara de gata.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" gruñó Naruto y treinta clones aparecieron tras él, dirigiéndose en todas las direcciones hacia esa pelea. Él se giró hacia Shikamaru, quien ahora le miraba por encima del hombro. "No, es simplemente que no me drena lo suficiente como para que me dé cuenta" dijo de forma sarcástica.

Shikamaru gruñó algo en voz baja, que verdaderamente Naruto no tenía ganas de escuchar, y volvió a su posición inicial en la formación. Cuando hubieron abandonado el estadio, Shino le dijo que estuviese preparado para inmovilizar a cualquier enemigo peligroso y Shikamaru aceptó ese papel encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que sí con la mano. Naruto se imaginó que él debía encontrar toda esa situación demasiado problemática como para decir algo.

OoOoO

Uzuki Yugao conectó una buena patada en el protector de la frente del ninja del Sonido, haciendo que cayese como si fuese una piedra. Girando hacia el otro shinobi, ella movió su espada alrededor de su cuerpo, creando un corte en giro que hizo que el ninja enemigo saltase hacia atrás para evitar ser destripado. Avanzando hacia delante con una firme postura, ella estaba comenzando su próximo ataque cuando el ruido del metal al rozar contra la piedra la advirtió de que el primer ninja solamente aparentaba haber quedado inconsciente.

Ella estaba pivotando hacia la amenaza más cercana cuando un tercer ninja se tiró encima de ella, tirándola al suelo. Golpear el tejado hizo que su máscara de ANBU se ladease sutilmente, de modo que sólo pudo ver ligeramente el rostro de su rubio enemigo antes de que explotase en una nube de humo.

Un instante más tarde, la cuña de unas ondas de sonido casi sólidas pasó por donde el Kage Bunshin la había empujado, golpeando el suelo justo al lado de su cabeza, y enviando fragmentos de tejas de barro a volar por los aires.

Yugao se puso de pie, con su espada en una postura defensiva, pero descubrió que cada uno de sus oponentes estaba completamente ocupado con una docena de clones. El genin vestido de verde estaba demostrando unas habilidades impresionantes de Taijutsu, cada uno de ellos esquivaba como un loco para evitar ser destruido. A primera vista ella no tuvo ni idea de cual era el de verdad, pero aceptaría cualquier ayuda que le ofreciesen.

Preparando su espada para una embestida, se acercó al que antes había estado fingiendo. Evidentemente él la vio venir por el rabillo del ojo, porque se giró para evitar el ataque, levantando los brillantes dispositivos de sus muñecas…

Sólo para que dos clones le pateasen la parte trasera de sus rodillas, lanzándole hacia delante, de modo que quedó perfectamente ensartado en la espada de Yugao. El Ninja cayó de rodillas, vomitando sangre y lentamente se fue desprendiendo de la espada hasta caer al suelo.

El otro Ninja del Sonido estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de los clones, pero ya había conseguido disipar a seis. Él no vio como Yugao había saltado para cortarle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Girándose hacia los clones, ella respiró profundamente. "Gracias, ¿pero quienes sois?"

La mayoría de los clones estaban escaneando atentamente los tejados que les rodeaban, pero él que estaba en el medio se cruzó de brazos y con una voz muy profunda, casi gruñendo, anunció "¡Somos legión!"

Los dos clones que estaban más cerca del que había hablado se giraron para mirarle muy fijamente. Éste se encogió de hombros. Él que estaba a su izquierda le golpeó en la nuca, haciéndole desaparecer en una nube de humo. El de la derecha simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, ANBU-san. Somos clones de Uzumaki Naruto. Él nos ha asignado la tarea de ayudaros mientras sigamos existiendo."

Yugao parpadeó. "¿Todos sois clones? ¿Entonces dónde está el original?"

"Persiguiendo a los hijos del Kazekage" respondió amargamente el clon.

OoOoO

Los ANBU estaban merodeando las inmediaciones de una elaborada barrera de chakra, que había sido levantada en uno de los edificios del estadio. Tanto el Hokage como el hombre que se había disfrazado de Kazekage estaban dentro de ella y los ANBU no tenían forma de atravesar la mortífera energía. Él único éxito que habían experimentado hasta el momento fue cuando una extraña ola de chakra envolvió el tejado, la barrera fluctuó durante un instante, haciéndose más fina en algunas áreas. Un único agujero, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona lo atravesase, apareció durante medio segundo. Sólo un shinobi estaba lo suficientemente cerca y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para aprovechar esa debilidad, uno de los chuunins de Ibiki, que todavía llevaba el uniforme de examinador.

En ese momento el Hokage ya no estaba solo, pero eso no era suficiente. Especialmente ahora que podían ver que su atacante era nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru, su antiguo estudiante. Algunos ANBU ya habían ido al interior del edificio, buscando la forma de atravesar el techo desde abajo. Sin embargo, la barrera había reforzado el sustrato del techo con la misma energía mortífera, la cual casi mató al primer shinobi que probó de usar un jutsu para atravesarlo.

Los ANBU estacionados en el estadio se dedicaron a merodear el borde de la barrera como una jauría de inquietos lobos, buscando la menor señal de debilidad. Los genins, chuunins y un par de jonins de Konoha se estaban ocupando de los pocos enemigos que todavía estaban dentro del estadio. Para hacer las cosas más difíciles a sus traicioneros enemigos, muchos de los dignatarios visitantes tenían sus propios contingentes de guardaespaldas. Ninguno de ellos estaba muy contento por el hecho de haberles puesto a dormir.

No, ayudar al Hokage era la mayor prioridad. Él estaba luchando contra un mortífero enemigo y ninguno de ellos podía ayudarle. ¿Cómo podría serle de ayuda un simple chuunin en semejante batalla?

OoOoO

A Naruto y a sus amigos las cosas les habían ido bastante bien hasta que entraron al bosque que rodeaba Konoha. Apenas habían pasado los muros cuando Hinata les indicó que tenían perseguidores. Shikamaru se ofreció a quedarse atrás para retrasarles, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"¿Shino, nos podemos permitir unos minutos?" le preguntó.

Shino asintió. "Les hemos ido ganando de forma constante. No se escaparan de mi rango de alcance tan rápidamente."

Después de una rápida conversación hecha en susurros, bajaron al nivel del suelo, avanzaron un poco más lejos, y entonces se pusieron a cubierto.

Naruto se preocupó un poco cuando ocho ninjas del Sonido aparecieron en el claro, pero Shikamaru consiguió enganchar su sombra a todos ellos. Parecía ser que Temari no había sido la única que se estuvo conteniendo.

Justo cuando ellos quedaron inmovilizados, los insectos kikai que Shino había desplegado por las ramas que estaban encima de ellos descendieron como una negra avalancha. Naruto sonrió ante las expresiones de disgusto que se podían adivinar tras sus poco visibles caras.

"¡Naruto! ¡Arriba y a la derecha!" dijo repentinamente la voz de Hinata como el chasquido de un látigo. Su indecisión y maneras habituales habían desaparecido completamente.

Naruto y todos los demás clones ya se estaban moviendo antes de que sus cerebros registrasen lo que Hinata había dicho. Una de las kamas de Shino desvió un kunai que había sido arrojado justo antes que atravesase la cabeza de Shikamaru, ya que un noveno Ninja del Sonido se estaba precipitando hacia ellos desde una rama de detrás de donde estaban.

Dos de los clones ya habían sido dispersados en pleno vuelo, sin ni siquiera llegar a frenar a ese tipo. Pero le distrajeron lo suficiente como para que el Naruto original le pudiese dar un buen golpe. El gancho que le dio mientras saltaba conectó en la mandíbula de aquel hombre antes de que sus pies llegasen a tocar el suelo. Su cabeza se tiró hacia atrás mientras se detuvo en seco.

Naruto canalizó la rotación de su cuerpo en una patada giratoria que condujo su talón hasta la caja torácica del shinobi que ya se estaba elevando por los aires. Hubo innumerables crujidos cuando aquel hombre fue catapultado hacia atrás. Su vuelo fue detenido por el tronco de un árbol con el que impacto con un ruido seco y sordo. Se cayó en el suelo y no se movió más.

Naruto aterrizó con un sonoro golpe, con su pie levantando el polvo mientras acababa su movimiento en giro. Él se preguntó sobre que pensaría Lee acerca de su versión de la 'Konoha Senpuu'. Un vistazo a su objetivo y él estuvo bastante seguro de que no se iba a mover en mucho tiempo. Volviendo a mirar al resto de los enemigos, vio como Shikamaru no había vacilado o soltado a ninguna de sus víctimas. Cada uno de ellos tenía insectos kikais arrastrándose por sus cabezas u hombros, y ninguno de ellos podía moverse mientras Shikamaru les siguiese apresando con su Kagemane no Jutsu.

Después de treinta segundos tras el comienzo de la emboscada, los ninjas enemigos estaban temblando. A los cuarenta y cinco segundos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se desmayaban de pie. Shikamaru liberó su Atadura de Sombras y ellos cayeron al suelo como si fuesen unas fichas de dominó.

"Hoy no podrán volver a moverse, a menos que reciban atención médica" dijo Shino mientras llamaba a sus insectos. "Pero podrían tener alguna información valiosa para Konoha. Deberíamos proseguir nuestra persecución."

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza cuando Hinata le ofreció un pequeño paquete de píldoras y una cantimplora que ella había sacado de su bolsa. Él suspiró mientras volvieron a subir a los árboles. "Eso ha sido menos problemático de lo que podría haber llegado a ser" murmuró Shikamaru. "Pero ahora esperaran que siempre hagamos cosas como ésta y será aun más problemático."

Naruto dejó escapar un soplido. Era agradable ver que alguien mantenía la perspectiva ante todo aquel asunto.

OoOoO

El Sandaime hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. El uniforme negro que llevaba bajo sus ropas de gala parecía que cada día que pasaba le iba un poco más holgado, pero como mínimo las protecciones metálicas de sus brazos y el casco que protegía su cabeza estaban todavía en su sitio.

Había sido capaz de detener la resurrección de su sucesor, pero aun así Orochimaru había conseguido invocar al primer y al segundo Hokage. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de insertar los kunais marcados que les obligarían a estar bajo su control, toda la barrera resonó como si fuese una enorme campana, pasando durante un instante de un color púrpura oscuro al rojo sangriento.

Como una centella, una mancha que apenas pudo reconocer como el más nuevo de los aprendices de Ibiki atravesó la barrera. Más importante aún, sus agujas senbon desgarraron los sellos de los kunais que Orochimaru sujetaba en sus manos. El más decepcionante de los alumnos de Sarutobi fue cogido momentáneamente con la guardia baja, pero la rabia que fue visible en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado fue gratificante.

Sarutobi lanzó el jutsu para el que había estado acumulando chakra cuando el muchacho se hizo a un lado. Una gran bola de fuego forzó al Sannin Serpiente a saltar hacia atrás, pero los inmóviles cuerpos ardieron hasta convertirse en cenizas.

El viejo maestro se giró para mirar fijamente a su antiguo alumno. La segunda cosa que más lamentaba en este mundo era haber permitido que Orochimaru escapase de Konoha cuando sus crímenes fueron expuestos. Una parte de él todavía recordaba al chico que había entrenado, pero esa parte fue muriendo poco a poco cada vez que nuevos rumores sobre las atrocidades de Orochimaru llegaban hasta sus oídos. El asesinato y la suplantación del Kazekage habían sido meramente las últimas, y ahora amenazaba a la aldea que Sarutobi amaba.

"Mantente apartado de esto" murmuró Sarutobi a Haku. Un chico extraño, pero era alguien al que había sido agradable conocer.

"No permitiré que seáis herido, Hokage-sama" susurró Haku. "Vuestra vida no acabará antes que la mía" el aire que rodeaba al chuunin se fue enfriando mientras la humedad del aire se cristalizaba.

El Hokage negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad del muchacho. Algunos habían cuestionado la sabiduría de haber permitido que el prisionero de Kakashi ocupase un lugar dentro de la Hoja, pero su piedad había sido devuelta mil veces en este día. Sin embargo no permitiría que otra persona muriese por las ambiciones de Orochimaru. Él empuñó su bastón de batalla, la forma alternativa de su invocación, Enma el Rey de los Monos, y se preparó para continuar.

OoOoO

Temari gritó a Kankuro que se detuviese cuando Gaara le apretó el hombro de nuevo. Al estar preocupada por si la contusión era más grave de lo que se había imaginado, de modo que todos aterrizaron en el claro más cercano.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó con un apremiante susurro.

"Mar… marchaos…" murmuró Gaara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Temari. Ella se inquietó por si eso había comenzado a despertarse.

"¡Marchaos de aquí!" gritó Gaara, apartándola bruscamente de su lado. Ella tropezó y casi se le cayó el abanico al suelo. Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo unas sombras aterrizaban en las ramas que había sobre sus cabezas, siendo casi completamente oscurecidos por el follaje del bosque.

"Madre quiere sangre" dijo Gaara con una voz áspera, mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Temari se apartó del claro, siguiendo de cerca a Kankuro. Su plan original era estar lo más lejos posible de Gaara antes de comenzar a usar… eso. Ahora no estaba tan segura de la invulnerabilidad de Gaara. Ella movió la cabeza cuando Kankuro la estiró de la manga.

OoOoO

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando el hermano y la hermana de Gaara se apartaron de él. Incluso aunque fuesen enemigos, le molestaba que pareciesen tan dispuestos a abandonarle. Él reflexionó de nuevo sobre las suposiciones de Hinata sobre porque Sabaku no Gaara era tan sanguinario y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Cómo debía ser el estar completamente solo, sin absolutamente nadie que fuese importante?

Naruto tuvo sentimientos contradictorios cuando vio como Temari y Kankuro se detenían en el borde del claro. Que estuviesen allí podría hacer que a su equipo le fuese más difícil enfrentarse a Gaara, pero el simple hecho de verles abandonar a su hermano era igualmente desagradable.

"Habéis traicionado la alianza de vuestra aldea con Konoha" dijo Shino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto. "Nuestra misión es poneros bajo arresto si es posible, de lo contrario tendremos que acabar con vosotros. Una rendición inmediata sería vuestra opción más lógica."

Gaara gritó de nuevo, y de repente Naruto se dio cuenta de porque Temari y Kankuro se habían apartado de su hermano. La arena de su aparentemente inagotable calabaza comenzó a fluir hacia el suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo con una masa de color ocre que de una forma inquietante recordaba a la carne, adornada con unas extrañas marcas azules.

Uno de los brazos de Gaara ya estaba completamente cubierto de arena, formando una enorme y deforme garra que estaba completamente desproporcionada respecto al resto del cuerpo del pelirrojo genin. Pero en lugar de desequilibrarle, él la lanzó hacia delante con una sorprendente velocidad, atravesando el tronco del árbol donde estaban asentados Naruto y sus compañeros.

Los cuatro quedaron separados, pero Naruto se impulsó hasta el claro. Ocuparse de Gaara era su trabajo. Su equipo se aseguraría de que los demás no interferirían.

OoOoO

Hinata sintió como su estómago se torcía mientras el aire parecía llenarse de un chakra antinatural y una sed de sangre insaciable. Gaara estaba en la mitad de una monstruosa transformación, y ella no estaba segura si debía haber alguna forma de poder detenerle.

Por supuesto eso no evitó que Naruto-kun lo intentase.

Su propia vacilación desapareció cuando la kunoichi de Suna preparó su enorme abanico para disparar contra su rubio compañero de equipo. Verdaderamente ella no estaba equipada para una misión, pero estaba lejos de estar indefensa. Ningún Hyuuga estaba completamente desarmado. Temari saltó hacia un lado antes de que Hinata aterrizase encima de ella, mientras el chakra llameaba de entre sus manos.

"¡No le harás daño a Naruto-kun!" dijo repentinamente Hinata con una voz que apenas pudo reconocer.

El labio de la rubia chica mayor se curvó debido al enfado. "¿Verdaderamente crees que puedes detenerme?"

Hinata la miró fijamente con su Byakugan, analizando cada detalle, cada matiz de la apariencia de su oponente. Ella no era tan buena como debería ser al leer el estado emocional de la gente, pero estaba segura de que Temari estaba ansiosa por algo... más de lo que sería normal en una situación de combate.

Hinata recordó la voz de su padre cuando estaba silenciosamente enfadado con alguien, el severo pero sereno tono de voz cuando hablaba, se esforzó para imitar esa voz.

"Naruto detendrá a Gaara y yo te detendré a ti."

En verdad fue un intento patético, pero aun así hizo que la chica mayor se estremeciese un poco.

OoOoO

Kankuro no se había apresurado en moverse, pero ni Shino ni Shikamaru pensaron que había abandonado a su equipo.

Una aparición de madera, provista de muchos brazos, descendió de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia la espalda de Naruto… justo hasta que la sombra de Shino lo alcanzó y capturó.

"¿Durante cuanto tiempo puedes contener a su sustituto?" preguntó Shino en apenas un susurro.

Shikamaru no contestó directamente, pero movió tres dedos a la vez mientras gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en su frente.

Una masa de los insectos de Shino descendió hasta la marioneta de madera, con la intención de convertirla en serrín. Sin embargo, justo cuando se iban a posar encima del muñeco, una pequeña puerta se abrió en un lado de su pecho y una neblina de color púrpura oscuro salió despedida, matando a casi todos los kikais de una forma instantánea.

OoOoO

"Maldita sea, verdaderamente ésa es una técnica muy fea" dijo Naruto mientras esquivaba la deforme garra de Gaara. Ésta golpeó con fuerza el suelo del bosque, comprimiéndolo casi un pie.

Si algo era seguro, es que Gaara se movía aun más rápido que antes, a pesar de toda la carne extra, la cuál estaba cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. La parte que comenzaba a cubrir su rostro era particularmente inquietante, un ojo ya había sido cubierto con algo que se parecía a una monstruosa pupila con forma de diamante. Ese ojo estaba clavado en Naruto con una extraña hambre que Naruto pudo sentir en el fondo de su estómago.

Naruto juntó las manos y comenzó a crear clones lo más rápidamente posible, incluso mientras saltaba hacia atrás para evitar el siguiente golpe.

OoOoO

_Hacerse viejo_, reflexionó el Hokage, _no es un trabajo para los débiles._

Él se esforzó por recuperar el aliento y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El inclinado techo del edificio del estadio parecía un campo de batalla. De entre las tejas habían surgido diversos cráteres y los fragmentos de arcilla abrasada bajo sus pies se sentían como si fuesen una arenosa ceniza. Sin embargo, la barrera continuaba estando completamente intacta.

Su antiguo alumno lo había planeado bien, haciendo que su confrontación se realizase en un espacio tan reducido significaba que nadie podría intervenir, a parte de limitar sus opciones de retirarse. Sin embargo, eso también significaba que Orochimaru estaba igualmente limitado, incluso si su arrogancia le cegaba ante ese hecho.

Haku revoloteó alrededor de su periferia, siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para atacar o distraer a Orochimaru. Una aguja senbon que falló por muy poco hizo que su enemigo se girase hacia el chico. Sarutobi comenzó a preparar otra técnica.

El joven chuunin apenas pudo evitar las serpientes invocadas que salieron de las mangas de Orochimaru. Pero la distracción fue suficiente como para permitir que el Sandaime completase su técnica sin apresurarse demasiado, y las erosionadas tejas se levantaron como una ola que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Orochimaru. Al tener un poco de tiempo extra, Sarutobi podía seleccionar sus ataques con más cuidado, administrando cuidadosamente sus reservas para un efecto máximo.

El hecho de que eso pareciese enfurecer a Orochimaru sugirió que apresurarle había sido parte de su estrategia. Frustrar esa táctica hizo que su rabia fuese aun más gratificante.

Este Hokage ya había soportado demasiadas tonterías.

Orochimaru comenzó a contrarrestar el Doton jutsu modificado, pero completar los sellos con las manos era un poco difícil cuando descubres que hay agujas senbon apuntadas directamente a tus órganos vitales. Con un ahogado grito, se lanzó hacia un lado mientras las tejas explotaban justo donde él había estado. De una forma fluida se puso en pie, sujetando su muñeca. Se arrancó la aguja que tenía clavada y lanzó una mirada envenenada hacia el Hokage.

"Veo que todavía necesitas de un jovencito para estar a mi altura" gruñó Orochimaru, su voz estaba marcada por la insinuación. "¿Me pregunto que pensarían sobre esto tus queridos lacayos?"

Cualquier cosa que los años le hubiesen robado a la velocidad del Tercer Hokage, el joven Haku lo compensaba de sobra. Hasta el momento el chuunin no había presionado con sus ataques, más bien por deferencia a su superior que no por autentico temor, pero parecía que a Orochimaru cada vez le costaba más completar los sellos de sus técnicas. El reducido espacio del conflicto también limitaba su habilidad para completar una técnica que le proporcionase algo de cobertura.

Pero ahora, agujas de hielo se estaban cristalizando en el aire alrededor del chuunin y salieron disparadas hacia el Sannin a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. En apenas un instante, fue acribillado por las agujas, mientras caía al suelo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron…

… sólo para disolverse en una masa de fango cuando finalizó la técnica de substitución.

Orochimaru emergió del cráter situado en el tejado de detrás de ellos. Con un gruñido de frustración sacó una espada de hoja recta de su propia boca y cargó directamente contra Haku. Su velocidad era tan impresionante que Sarutobi tuvo que ponerse en medio para bloquear el golpe con su bastón de batalla.

"Esa hoja está envenenada" gruñó Enma, abriendo un ojo entre las manos de Sarutobi. La destreza con la espada de Orochimaru era mucho mejor de lo que Sarutobi recordaba, eso apenas le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Con el ceño fruncido, el Sannin Serpiente lanzó una combinación de cortes que Sarutobi apenas pudo bloquear, aunque se vio forzado a retroceder varios pasos debido a la fuerza de cada ataque. Haku iba rodeándolos con recelo, siendo prudente de permanecer bien lejos del alcance de la hoja. Sus manos se volvieron borrosas al formar una serie de sellos, ejecutados con una velocidad que Sarutobi consideró sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

Con la ayuda de Enma, el Tercero bloqueó un corte en giro con la suficiente fuerza como para que Orochimaru perdiese el equilibrio, y entonces el Hokage se lanzó a la ofensiva. Sarutobi ignoró el frío del aire que hizo que la piel de su cara se tensase mientras su joven aliado formaba una cúpula de espejos de hielo alrededor de ellos.

Una barrera dentro de una barrera, y con Orochimaru directamente en medio.

OoOoO

Naruto esquivó otra chapucera embestida, aunque aterradoramente rápida de Sabaku no Gaara mientras distribuía a diversos clones por todo el claro. Habían sido útiles contra Orochimaru, de modo que Naruto esperó que aquí también le fueran de ayuda.

Incluso mientras Naruto se preparaba, más y más arena fluía sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, transformándolo más y más en algo que le recordó haber visto en una pesadilla que tuvo al beber un cartón de leche caducada. Un gran ojo dorado rodó en su cuenta ocular mientras la deforme criatura se movía frenéticamente por todo el claro, aplastando cualquier cosa que hubiese entre ella y Naruto. El rubio genin no pudo evitar el mirar fijamente como la monstruosa forma se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

Durante un momento, Naruto se preguntó si los ninjas renegados que mató no le habrían mirado de la misma forma.

Él negó con la cabeza y saltó hacia un lado cuando Hinata le dio un grito de aviso. Aquí ya había suficiente peligro sin ir distrayendo a sus amigos al actuar de una forma estúpida. Durante un instante se preguntó como habría sabido Hinata cual de los Narutos era el auténtico. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Era el único que estaba creando clones. _Idiota_. La próxima vez que hizo el Kage Bunshin, todo el grupo de clones imitaron los sellos.

Gaara gritó su frustración en una voz tan fuerte que hizo que las hojas de los árboles cercanos temblasen. Él movió con fuerza su deforme brazo, formando un semicírculo y la enorme garra de arena se desprendió de su cuerpo, disparándose hacia Hinata. Los clones más cercanos sólo habían comenzado a reaccionar cuando ella dio una voltereta hacia atrás, apartándose de su trayectoria y dejando que la arena golpease inofensivamente en el tronco de un inmenso árbol.

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo que decirles a sus clones que atacasen.

OoOoO

Hinata se estaba frustrando cada vez más con su oponente. Obviamente Temari había recibido un extenso entrenamiento como luchadora a distancia, y estaba usando cada gramo de su preparación para mantener la distancia entre ambas. En una lucha a larga distancia, su Jyuuken era prácticamente inútil.

Por supuesto eso no significaba que a Temari le estuviese yendo bien. La agilidad de Hinata, perfeccionada tras horas y horas de entrenamiento, hacía que fuese casi imposible que Temari la pudiese atrapar con una de sus ráfagas de viento. A diferencia de su anterior batalla contra Tenten, ahora Temari estaba luchando en un área llena de árboles y la Hyuuga siempre tenía algo de cobertura donde poder refugiarse.

Pero Hinata nunca antes había estado tan agradecida de su herencia como cuando, justo después de advertir del peligro a Naruto-kun, sus ojos le ayudaron a localizar y esquivar la arena que Gaara había lanzado contra ella. Hinata tragó saliva de forma sonora al ver como la corteza del árbol afectado se hacía añicos.

"Si no os marcháis de aquí, acabaréis todos muertos" le gritó Temari. Las orejas de Hinata no estaban tan bien entrenadas como sus ojos, pero mezclado entre la sinceridad de la kunoichi, también creyó haber detectado un trasfondo de miedo y ansiedad.

"Soy una kunoichi de la Hoja" anunció Hinata en un frío y formal tono de voz. "Mi sensei ordenó a mi equipo que apresara al tuyo. Y _tendremos _éxito" ella esperó que los clones cercanos la estuvieran viendo. No defraudaría de nuevo a su equipo.

OoOoO

Principalmente Shikamaru estaba conservando su chakra. Eso era algo con lo que tenía mucha práctica. A veces se pasaba días enteros simplemente conservando su chakra.

Pero eso no le impedía, de tanto en cuando, ir lanzando su sombra contra esa peculiar marioneta, para que variase su rumbo. Después de ver como esa maldita cosa arrojó una nube de gas venenoso, ni él ni Shino estaban muy ansiosos por acercarse demasiado a esa cosa.

Sin embargo parecía que el Aburame estaba bastante decidido a terminar la función del titiritero de Suna.

Shikamaru podría haber jurado que Shino estaba probando de vengar a sus insectos muertos, si tal cosa no fuese evidentemente absurda.

Shino y la marioneta se estaban moviendo a su alrededor, saltando de rama en rama en un ejercicio que parecía demasiado problemático como para unirse a ellos. Él sabía sin ninguna duda que esto era simplemente una distracción, ya que los insectos de Shino se estaban acercando al titiritero.

Por otro lado, también era cierto que cuando estuvieron en el balcón se habían pasado de la raya. Una ola de furiosos insectos kikais tendían a dejar una buena impresión. Si Kankuro y Temari no hubiesen estado tan obviamente preparados para saltar en el instante en que el genjutsu barrió el estadio, los bichos podrían haberles capturados antes de que saltasen la reja y habrían prevenido este problemático lío.

Por supuesto, al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Gaara continuaba cambiando, Shikamaru se preguntó a sí mismo si perseguirlo hasta aquí sería menos problemático que ocuparse de él en Konoha.

A pesar de que sólo lo vieron de refilón, obviamente el ataque de Shino le había dado a Kankuro un cierto aviso de lo que podía esperar. El titiritero parecía estar moviéndose de un lado para otro. Quizás estaba vigilando por si aparecían más insectos.

Shikamaru se agachó cuando la marioneta se apartó repentinamente de Shino y lanzó un pincho a través de uno de sus resortes contra la cabeza del genin.

"Quizás tendría que prestar más atención" dijo Shikamaru con un gruñido mientras se apartaba un poco del tumulto, buscando cualquier signo del titiritero.

Que problemático.

OoOoO

Los clones salieron de entre los árboles, pululando hacia el cada vez más grande monstruo en el que Sabaku no Gaara se estaba convirtiendo. El cuerpo del hijo del Kazekage ya no era visible entre la inmensa masa de arena, que ya era tan alta como la Torre del Hokage, pero eso no detuvo a la inmensa cosa de sacudirse como un animal salvaje, derribando árboles en una inmensa área.

Pero lo más raro de todo eran los fuertes gritos que salían de entre la masa de arena. Los aislados gemidos no sonaban ni lo más remotamente humanos, parecían más bien como un mapache o…

Un tanuki. Esa maldita cosa se parecía cada vez más a uno de esos extraños y pequeños perros-mapache.

Era tan raro que casi era gracioso. Pero eso no le impidió arrasar la primera fila de clones que se le acercaron. Naruto ignoró los recuerdos de la increíble presión que soportaron mientras eran destruidos y rodeó a aquella monstruosidad hasta colocarse tras de él.

Ocho kunais que llevaban atados sellos explosivos formaron un círculo tras clavarse en la espalda de aquel Behemot.

La inmensa explosión que se originó cuando se activaron hizo que el tanuki de arena que no paraba de expandirse tropezase hacia delante, pero el cráter que dejó en la espalda de la criatura ya se estaba volviendo a llenar frente a los ojos de Naruto.

Una cola, casi tan larga como el edificio de apartamentos de Naruto barrió el suelo y aplastó el tronco donde se había colocado Naruto. El sorprendido genin fue arrojado hacia delante, junto con varios fragmentos del árbol. Algunos clones, creados apresuradamente, fueron capaces de lanzarlo fuera de los escombros antes de que llegase al suelo…

Justo hasta el alcance de la garra izquierda del demonio de la arena.

OoOoO

Hinata gritó cuando vio como Naruto era apresado y atrapado dentro de la garra de Gaara. Por la forma con la que los clones se habían esforzado en salvar a ese Naruto, ella sabía que tenía que ser el de verdad.

Obviamente Temari no era una kunoichi que desaprovechase una oportunidad de oro, porque su ráfaga de aire atrapó a la distraída Hyuuga y la lanzó violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol.

Aturdida tanto por el impacto como por lo que había visto, Hinata se esforzó por ponerse de pie con las manos y las rodillas mientras la chica de la Arena se acercaba para acabar con ella.

OoOoO

Un gran trozo de madera golpeó la marioneta, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y dándole a Shikamaru el tiempo suficiente como para saltar y alejarse de allí.

Shino descendió de entre los árboles, con una de sus kamas sostenida entre ambas manos, preparada para blandirla de modo que hiciese el mayor daño posible a la marioneta de madera, mientras ésta no hubiese recuperado el equilibrio.

Un pincho emergió de la espalda de la marioneta, atravesando al Aburame. La kama de Shino cayó de entre sus repentinamente débiles dedos y se clavó en la rama del árbol con un sordo ruido.

OoOoO

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que la garra se cerrase. Mientras la arena controlada con chakra del nuevo cuerpo de Gaara le rodeaba, tuvo un golpe de inspiración.

Mientras la presión aumentaba con una aterradora velocidad, Naruto concentró frenéticamente su chakra en el centro de su nara.

_¡Maldita sea Zorro, si hoy no quieres morir, será mejor que me eches una mano!_

El Kyuubi no Kitsune parecía terriblemente bien informado de lo que pasaba con Naruto. Tenía demasiado conocimiento como para que al menos no estuviera periféricamente al tanto de lo que ocurría en su prisión. El aumento de chakra rojo que golpeó a través de su cuerpo lo confirmó perfectamente.

Durante un instante, sintió que sus venas estaban llenas de hierro fundido. Naruto no pudo evitar gritar cuando liberó la técnica, incluso aunque eso hizo que la arena se comenzase a verter en su boca.

OoOoO

Temari sacó un kunai mientras la aturdida kunoichi se arrastraba hasta el otro extremo del árbol, en un patético intento de evitar su destino. A ella no le gustaba matar, pero las órdenes eran las órdenes, y su hermano…

Ella negó con la cabeza y rodeó el tronco del árbol. La pequeña Hyuuga seguía a cuatro patas. Para ser alguien a quien sus compañeros de equipo habían defendido tan ferozmente como alguien que no era débil, lo cierto es que no había mostrado mucha fuerza. Temari negó con la cabeza y se armó de valor para lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces escuchó como… la cosa en que su hermano se había transformado soltaba un estridente chillido mientras su brazo izquierdo explotaba.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron de par en par mientras comenzó a llover arena por todo el bosque. La derrotada Hyuuga bajo sus pies desapareció en una nube de vapor y Hyuuga Hinata salió de debajo de la rama, arremetiendo contra ella mientras lanzaba un golpe Jyuuken con su mano izquierda.

OoOoO

Kankuro sonrió debajo de su pintura facial. Uno fuera y sólo quedaba uno. Dio un tirón con uno de sus dedos y uno de los brazos articulados de Karasu se movió, acercándose a su otra víctima.

Entonces el ensartado genin en la espalda de Karasu, quien se veía como un merecido trofeo, explotó en una masa de insectos que inmediatamente comenzaron a agujerear al orgullo y la gloria de Kankuro.

"¿Qué demonios?" murmuró él. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar la kama que estaba clavada en la rama. Todavía seguía allí. ¿Es qué los Aburames se convertían en insectos cuando morían?

"Una táctica efectiva para reforzar la ilusión del bunshin de kikais" proclamó una voz justo cuando un dolor cegador estalló a un lado de la cabeza de Kankuro. Sólo le llevó un instante para darse cuenta de que acababa de ser aporreado en la cabeza.

El genin de Suna rodó hacia delante, dejándose caer fuera del árbol donde se había escondido. Un leve movimiento de sus dedos, en plena caída libre, fue suficiente para hacer que el gravemente dañado Karasu se acercase para cogerle.

Por el momento, Kankuro no era capaz de realizar manipulaciones sutiles, de modo que aterrizó en el suelo para ganar algo de tiempo.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado? Incluso si tus malditos bichos pueden olerme, me cambiaba de sitio cada vez que se me acercaban."

"Es cierto que mis aliados pueden rastrear tu olor" dijo el espeluznante bastardo mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, los insectos que están dentro de mi cuerpo son igualmente capaces de seguir ese rastro, y yo soy capaz de moverme algo más rápido si la situación lo requiere.

El perezoso bastardo que luchó contra Temari aterrizó al lado del espeluznante y le devolvió la kama.

"Darle un arma a tu bunshin ha sido una buena idea" admitió Kankuro mientras su visión se comenzaba a aclarar. Espeluznante o no, ese bastardo pegaba más fuerte que Temari durante aquella época del mes. "Cuando vi que era sólido, pensé que ya te tenía."

Kankuro parpadeó para apartar finalmente las imágenes dobles. "Al igual que tú crees que me has pillado" dijo mientras dejaba caer en el suelo una bomba de humo que tenía en su mano.

OoOoO

El Hokage se agachó frente a un golpe que, de otra forma, le hubiese decapitado. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si ir mano a mano contra su más joven alumno había sido una muy buena idea. Ya que se encontraba demasiado desequilibrado para rechazar el contragolpe cruzado de Orochimaru, pero una aguja senbon previno el ataque al clavarse en el codo del ninja renegado.

Haku se movía como el rayo, proyectándose de espejo en espejo, más rápidamente de lo que el ojo humano era capaz de ver, lanzando una lluvia de agujas cada vez que tenía un buen blanco. Eso era una gran distracción y permitía a Sarutobi estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Mientras Orochimaru gruñía al sacarse la aguja, Sarutobi lanzó la forma bastón de Enma hacia las rodillas de su enemigo. El invocador de serpientes, cuya atención estaba momentáneamente centrada en el supremamente molesto chuunin, se movió un instante demasiado tarde para esquivar el golpe. Tras el crujir de unos huesos perdió el equilibrio, salió volando por los aires mientras caía de espaldas en el suelo, cerca del límite de los espejos de hielo.

Sarutobi dejó escapar un irregular aliento mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna técnica de substitución o algún otro truco. Orochimaru dejó escapar un débil gemido, pero nada más ocurrió.

Lentamente el viejo maestro se acercó a su antiguo alumno.

OoOoO

Naruto escupió la empapada arena mientras caía por el aire. No había esperado que eso funcionase tan bien, pero supuso que con la forma con la que la arena le había estado rodeando el efecto del pulso se había visto amplificado.

Al abrir los ojos para poder orientarse, vio un fugaz destello de color rojo en lo alto del Juggernaut de color ocre. La mitad superior del cuerpo de Gaara estaba en la frente del demonio de arena como una especie de espinilla invertida. Parecía estar muerto o durmiendo, pero Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que si Gaara estuviese muerto eso también habría matado al demonio.

¿Entonces por qué estaba dormido?

El suelo que rápidamente se aproximaba hacia él le sacó de su ensoñación. Rápidamente formó otro grupo de clones, sintiéndose finalmente un poco drenado tras las incontables hordas que había creado... sin mencionar los dos pulsos de chakra a pleno rendimiento que tuvo que lanzar. Brevemente se preguntó si era así como se sentían todos los demás en esos momentos.

_¿__Por qué el hecho de que casi me matan me hace tan pensativo?, _se preguntó Naruto mientras un clon le cogía de la manga de la chaqueta y le lanzaba hacia otro clon.

"¡Gaara!" gritó una voz desde el nivel del suelo.

La cabeza de Naruto pivotó mientras otro de sus duplicados le cogía y le lanzaba hacia diversos bunshins que le estaban esperando en el tronco de un árbol cercano. La rubia kunoichi de Suna entró corriendo en el claro, ignorando como la arena continuaba lloviendo por culpa de la explosión. Ella se detuvo e hizo oscilar su abanico hacia detrás, lanzando un ataque de viento justo por donde había venido. Sin embargo, la técnica surgió muy debilitada... parecía que no podía mover muy bien uno de sus brazos y una sección entera de su abanico tenía el papel desgarrado.

Entonces vio como Hinata emergía de entre los árboles, rodando a un lado para evitar el ataque. Ella estaba sudando a chorros y le costaba respirar, pero sus ojos eran duros como diamantes. Naruto no pudo recordar una ocasión en la que hubiese estado tan orgulloso de su compañera de equipo.

Tras aterrizar en un lado del tronco del árbol Naruto movió la cabeza a ambos lados para aclararse las ideas, se colgó gracias al chakra de sus pies y manos. Con ellas luchando tan cerca de Gaara… necesitaba acabar con esto rápidamente.

Naruto comenzó a correr por el tronco del árbol en dirección al suelo, permitiendo que la gravedad le acelerase aun más. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Shino y Shikamaru perseguían a un maltrecho titiritero, pero su presencia sólo endureció la resolución de Naruto.

Los aullidos del demonio de la arena se fueron apagando, sólo para ser substituidos por alaridos de furia. Detrás de él, pudo escuchar como Temari gritaba algo mientras algunos clones rezagados se acercaban a la batalla que se desarrollaba entre ella y Hinata. Los recuerdos que recibió cuando fueron dispersados le revolvieron el estómago. La angustia en la cara de aquella chica le inquietaba, pero eso no le impediría asesinar a su hermano.

OoOoO

Sarutobi miró hacia el suelo, al hombre que una vez fue su esperanza para el futuro de Konoha. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora se había convertido en algo parecido a una pesadilla.

"¿Ahora vas a regodearte de mí, viejo?" exigió saber Orochimaru con un chirrío sibilante.

Ver como los huesos sobresalían de las piernas destrozadas de Orochimaru fue una nauseabunda visión, pero al mismo tiempo fue un alivio. Sarutobi no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más podría haber seguido a su ritmo.

"Esto no me proporciona ningún tipo de satisfacción" murmuró Sarutobi mientras apretaba con fuerza su bastón. Parecía ser que debido a la caída su antiguo estudiante también sufría algún tipo de daño en la espina dorsal. Su brazo izquierdo estaba fuera de sitio, y sólo podía mover ligeramente las yemas de los dedos. Durante un momento Sarutobi contempló la posibilidad de hacerle prisionero, pero aplastó de forma implacable ese pensamiento. Mientras ese cerebro de genio siguiese vivo, Orochimaru sería una amenaza mortal. Sarutobi levantó su bastón de batalla. Como mínimo podría darle un rápido final a su mayor fracaso.

En mitad del bastón, justo entre sus manos, apareció un ojo. "¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!" gritó Emma.

Sarutobi se giró. La espada de Orochimaru se había liberado de entre las tejas donde había aterrizado y volaba por los aires hacia donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos apenas tuvieron tiempo de verlo antes de que su visión fuese bloqueada.

Ahora mismo Haku se encontraba entre él y la hoja envenenada.

OoOoO

Cuando Naruto llegó al nivel del suelo, se comenzó a mover en sentido horizontal sin ni siquiera llegar a frenar. Ahora que ya no estaba en caída libre, dio un rápido golpe a los mecanismos de sus pesos para acelerar de tal forma que el follaje a los lados de su campo de visión se desdibujó.

Él podía sentir como su otro chakra, estaba todavía agitado debido al pulso de chakra, aumentaba sin parar, probando de liberarse. Sus puños temblaron con el deseo de castigar a Gaara, de dejarle inconsciente por haber amenazado a su aldea, a sus amigos.

El hecho de que un matiz rojizo comenzó a aparecer frente a su mirada, mientras su sentido del olfato se volvía más agudo, le asustó casi tanto como el monstruo que estaba frente a él. El demonio que estaba en su interior era algo de lo que nunca podría escapar. Apretando los dientes mientras se acercaba al monstruo chillón, él forzó que el chakra rojo bajase hasta sus pies, bien lejos de su cabeza.

Naruto sabía que a su prisionero eso no le gustaría ni lo más mínimo, y durante un momento el chakra aumentó con más fuerza. Pero él tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse, porque en ese instante estaba corriendo por el tobillo del enorme tanuki de arena, usando el chakra extra para mantener la tracción. Ahora parecía que el chakra rojo le estaba ayudando, porque se dio cuenta de que la arena parecía absorber mucho más chakra de lo que normalmente se requería para mantener el contacto en una superficie vertical.

Él esperó ser capaz de moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta donde estaba Gaara sin que la arena le atrapase. Pero mientras subía por la pierna del demonio, se dio cuenta de que la arena que estaba cerca de él se alzaba en su contra, mientras que la que estaba en contacto con sus pies permanecía quieta.

Aun así, la arena que estaba más alejada estaba reaccionando ante su intrusión, levantándose y lanzándose hacia él para aplastarlo como un insecto. Naruto dirigió todas sus energías a la velocidad mientras escalaba el abultado torso, llegando a la atura del brazo que todavía se estaba reformando incluso mientras pesadamente lo oscilaba con clara intención de atacarle.

Naruto cambió de dirección de una forma tan brusca que solamente podría lograrlo alguien que se estuviese sujetando con chakra, hacia el hombro opuesto. El mundo entero pareció estremecerse cuando el brazo del demonio golpeó su propio estómago, a varias yardas detrás del apresurado genin.

Incluso mientras el demonio aullaba de una forma que casi le destrozó los tímpanos, Naruto vio como la arena que estaba frente a él se levantaba como una ola. El tsunami de arena chocó contra todo el pecho de la criatura, pero Naruto había cambiado de nuevo de dirección. Estaba respirando tan alto que apenas podía escuchar nada, pero finalmente llegó al hombro del demonio.

Pero como más se acercaba a la cabeza del demonio, más rápido parecía reaccionar. La arena comenzó a elevarse a su alrededor, formando unos zarcillos que se lanzaron contra él, de modo que Naruto se agachó y saltó hacia arriba justo antes de que los zarcillos le capturasen.

El torpe y apresurado salto le llevó lejos de la trampa, pero ahora estaba indefenso y en pleno vuelo. Sin embargo también estaba bastante cerca de su objetivo. De modo que arqueó su espalda mientras moldeaba cuidadosamente el chakra. Girándose lentamente en el aire, pudo ver perfectamente el rostro del tanuki que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, cuyo rasgo más destacado eran los dos monstruosos ojos con pupilas en forma de diamante que estaban cruzados, intentando verle.

Entonces Naruto ya había pasado por encima, acercándose más y más a la frente. Naruto completó los sellos, levantó el brazo y se preparó para el impacto.

"¡Raiton: Shokkingu Haji!"

OoOoO

Sarutobi ya se estaba moviendo antes de que su cerebro registrase completamente la situación. Su codo izquierdo golpeó las costillas de Haku, el inesperado golpe movió a un lado al joven chuunin. Pero Sarutobi todavía estaba en medio, y carecía del tiempo suficiente para usar su bastón…

Moviéndose con una precisión que pensó que había perdido hacía una década, el Tercer Hokage movió su brazo derecho para realizar un bloqueo perfecto con su antebrazo, justo cuando la espada llegó hasta él. De la abrazadera salieron volando una infinidad de chispas mientras la envenenada hoja era desviada hacia un lado. El metal que protegía a Sarutobi quedó gravemente dañado, pero el ataque había fallado.

"Tan noble, incluso durante tu fin" dijo una voz detrás de él, repleta de desprecio.

Sarutobi se giró para ver detrás de él a Orochimaru, de pie sobre dos piernas perfectamente sanas, oscilando la espada que acababa de atrapar hacia la cabeza del Hokage.

_Engañado por un simple henge_, pensó con disgusto Sarutobi. Con Enma en su mano izquierda no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiese colocar el bastón a tiempo. Él levantó el antebrazo de modo que pudo bloquear el golpe, pero esta vez la hoja atravesó el dañado metal. Sarutobi apenas sintió el corte que hizo la hoja al atravesar la manga de su uniforme, pero la ardiente agonía que sufrió cuando el veneno se filtró en sus venas hizo que gritase a pleno pulmón.

"Ya estás muerto, viejo" comentó sarcásticamente Orochimaru.

"¡No!" dijo repentinamente Haku. El chuunin agarró la parte superior del brazo del Hokage y el ardor fue substituido por un entumecimiento mientras el brazo del anciano se congelaba completamente. El hielo que estaba revistiendo la abrazadera metálica subió hasta la espada y en un instante había envuelto la mano de Orochimaru. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar su mano izquierda antes de que también fuese capturada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sarutobi podía ver como el rostro del muchacho se había retorcido en un rictus de odio. El hielo que rodeaba su brazo ya no avanzó más, pero iba moviéndose de forma constante en Orochimaru mientras éste probaba de liberarse. Aun así, el brazo entero del Hokage estaba congelado, y el frío comenzó a filtrarse en el resto de su cuerpo, drenando sus escasas fuerzas y haciendo que se sintiese muy, pero que muy cansado. "¿Haku?" dijo él.

La furia se derritió en la cara del joven chuunin. "Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero esta es la única forma que se me ocurrió de detener el veneno" dijo Haku con una suave voz. "Pero el hielo que está _en él _avanzará hasta que le pare el corazón."

Orochimaru estiró aun más fuerte, haciendo que todos se moviesen. A pesar de sus frenéticos esfuerzos, seguían estando unidos mientras el hielo superaba su codo y se movía hacia el hombro.

"¡Déjame ir, maldito imbécil!" siseó Orochimaru.

"Por haber atacado a mi Hokage, vas a morir" dijo Haku, su suave voz era más implacable que cualquier cosa que Sarutobi podía recordar.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Orochimaru levantó su mano libre y la utilizó para golpear su antebrazo congelado. El cuál se rompió en cartilaginosos pedazos, al igual que la espada.

El invocador de serpientes saltó hacia atrás cuando repentinamente la barrera brilló fugazmente y desapareció. Cuatro imprecisas figuras saltaron desde las esquinas mientras los ANBU comenzaban a moverse. Haku se movió para proteger al Hokage, quien estaba tumbado sobre sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a temblar, pero los cuatro convergieron hacia Orochimaru. Sarutobi les perdió de vista mientras los ANBU se movían.

Él creyó haberlos visto cuando saltaron a otro edificio mientras los ANBU les seguían de cerca, pero su visión se estaba empañando. Él pestañeó mientras uno de los enmascarados shinobis exigía, de una forma furiosa, que Haku se explicase. "El brazo está envenenado" dijo el Hokage con una voz temblorosa. "Orochimaru no habría usado ningún veneno que tuviese un antídoto" él tosió y se estremeció de nuevo. "Tendréis que quitármelo."

El día parecía que se iba oscureciendo, pero Sarutobi sabía que eso no era cierto. Él solamente esperó que las cosas estuviesen yendo mejor en las demás partes de la aldea que amaba.

OoOoO

Si la situación no hubiese sido tan mortífera, Naruto se habría puesto a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabaku no Gaara, el contenedor del demonio, el terror de las arenas, ahora estaba medio despierto. En conjunción con sus ojos abiertos, su corto pelo rojizo estaba completamente de punta. Estaba incluso peor que en aquella ocasión que le pasó lo mismo a Hinata.

Por supuesto, Naruto tenía una inmejorable vista de eso, ya que uno de sus brazos estaba firmemente sujeto alrededor del cuello de Gaara y el otro sostenía un kunai frente al ojo derecho del pelirrojo.

Los desesperados aullidos del demonio que estaba debajo de ellos casi le destrozaron los tímpanos, pero eso también le confirmó que despertar a Gaara había sido una buena jugada. La masa de arena de debajo de ellos pareció suavizarse, perdiendo cohesión, incluso mientras se preparaba para aplastar al genin vestido de verde, cuyas piernas ya estaban completamente rodeadas por la arena.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" dijo repentinamente Naruto. "A menos que creas que puedes matarme antes de que te clave esto por el ojo. Ahí no hay arena que lo pueda detener."

Era un riesgo calculado. No estaba seguro si la amenaza de una muerte instantánea detendría al demente jinchuuriki. Pero la arena paró de moverse... como mínimo por el momento. Él también podía sentir como la masa de arena que estaba debajo de ellos temblaba mientras el demonio dejaba escapar un lastimero suspiro… a un volumen ensordecedor.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para que los ojos de Gaara obviasen el kunai que tenía delante y se clavasen en los suyos. "¿Por qué no me has matado?" preguntó en una inquietante y calmada voz. "Mi existencia carece de sentido."

La forma totalmente desprovista de emociones con la que hizo esa pregunta revolvió el estómago de Naruto. Él recordó cuando Hinata se preguntó como debía de haber sido criarse sin nadie que se preocupase de su bienestar, sin nadie importante para él.

Si hubiese sido criado como un arma, como parecía que le había pasado a Gaara.

Durante un instante Naruto fue golpeado por una sensación de deja vu. Esto… esto no… estaba bien. Él recordó cuando estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Hinata, escuchando como describía a su familia. Esto estaba _mal _y él tenía que arreglarlo.

De alguna manera.

La arena seguía perdiendo cohesión, pero Naruto estaba más preocupado por Gaara. Sus verdes y azules ojos parecían completamente vacíos de cualquier emoción mientras le miraban a través del kunai, centrándose únicamente en él. Si decidía que a Naruto le faltaba la voluntad de matarle…

Naruto pestañeó mientras recibió los recuerdos de otro clon. Éste en concreto había estado ayudando a Hinata en su lucha contra Temari, quién según el informe de Kurenai–sensei era la hermana de Gaara. Su clon quedó atrapado en el borde de una ráfaga de viento, pero antes de ser dispersado pudo ver bien a la kunoichi. Ella estaba probando desesperadamente de vencer a Hinata y entrar en el claro, incluso aunque se movía como si hubiese recibido más de un golpe Jyuuken.

Mientras vio como los ojos de Gaara adoptaban una mirada calculadora, Naruto frunció el ceño y gritó repentinamente "¡Idiota!"

Gaara pestañeó debido a la sorpresa.

"¿Dices que tu existencia carece de sentido?" gruñó Naruto, "¿Entonces por qué demonios tus dos hermanos se están esforzando tanto para salvarte?" la mirada en el rostro de Gaara era tan desconcertada que Naruto se sintió un poco mal… pero no permitió que eso se mostrase en su rostro. "Tu hermana ni siquiera puede mover uno de sus brazos y aun así sigue intentando superar a mi compañera de equipo," Naruto hizo una mueca. "Ella está llorando y gritando _tu nombre_, idota. Y tu hermano se está enfrentando con dos contrincantes a la vez. Quizás tú creas que tu existencia carece de importancia, pero es evidente que ellos no piensan lo mismo. Y van a acabar muertos si seguimos con esto mucho más tiempo."

El genin de Suna, cuyo pelo había regresado finalmente a la normalidad, se inclinó hacia delante, ignorando completamente el kunai de Naruto. "¿Temari está llorando?" preguntó, su vacía voz era un poco menos distante que antes. "Ella nunca llora."

"Pues lo está haciendo" dijo rápidamente Naruto, apartando el kunai antes de que el imprudente contenedor del demonio se hiriese a sí mismo. "Obviamente a ella le importa lo que te pueda pasar, aunque para ti tu propia vida no valga nada. ¿Vas a hacer que la maten?"

Los ojos de Gaara se centraron de nuevo en los de Naruto, con una intensidad que encontró realmente perturbadora. "No dudarías en matarme, ¿verdad?"

"Ni por un momento, si de esa forma mis amigos están a salvo" contestó Naruto, su voz titubeó un poco a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

"¿Entonces por qué te has detenido?"

"Porque…" la voz de Naruto se esfumó. "Porque yo soy igual que tú. O más bien como sería si no hubiese tenido ningún amigo. Una de ellos me lo señaló hace poco. He tenido la oportunidad de darte una elección, de modo que lo he hecho."

Gaara le miró fijamente durante un largo instante, y Naruto agarró bien fuerte su kunai. Entonces el genin de Suna asintió lentamente. La arena se apartó de ambos, liberando las piernas de Naruto, y lentamente les bajó hasta el suelo.

Cuando tocaron tierra, la mayor parte de la arena se había dispersado mientras que el resto se movió para volver a formar la calabaza en la espalda de Gaara. De forma cautelosa Naruto liberó su presa sobre Gaara y volvió a guardar su kunai.

Mientras eso ocurría, las otras batallas del claro se habían ido deteniendo lentamente, de modo que reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral cuando Gaara alzó la voz.

"Nuestra misión ha terminado."

OoOoO

Notas del Autor:

Maldición, esto si que ha sido difícil de escribir. Entretejer múltiples secuencias de acción y que no apesten (y con la esperanza de que todas ellas hayan contribuido a aumentar la tensión) fue un sorprendente desafío.

Antes de que nadie más me lo pregunte: Sí, aquí el clan Hyuuga es mucho más desagradable que en el canon. El motivo está directamente relacionado con el punto de divergencia del AU, el cuál como ya he dicho, ocurrió bastante antes de que la historia comenzase. (Incluso antes de que Naruto naciera.) Quejarse de que Hiashi está fuera de carácter es como quejarse que los eventos de la historia no reflejan exactamente al canon. La secuencia exacta de los acontecimientos será eventualmente revelada, pero sois libres de especular en los foros de Viridian Dreams.

Temari no es ninguna debilucha, pero tuvo un enfrentamiento ideal en los preliminares, un auténtico golpe de suerte. Verdaderamente no dominó su encuentro contra Shikamaru, y ahora se estaba enfrentando a alguien que no le gustaba luchar a larga distancia con armas que se pueden desviar fácilmente, y con un terreno que limita la efectividad de sus técnicas. (Y no, no creo que ya tenga a su invocación, o de lo contrario la hubiese usado contra Sasuke en el canon.) Hinata también ha tenido que pasar por lo suyo, pero esto es sólo un preludio de lo que le espera.

¿Por qué Shino golpeó a Kankuro en lugar de acuchillarlo? Tres motivos: la información que les podría ofrecer podría ser valiosa, con los kikais royendo a Karasu, Kankuro ya no era una gran amenaza. Finalmente, él es un pariente cercano de Gaara, y convertirlo en su prisionero podría darles una pequeña ventaja contra la versión Tanuki de Godzilla. Probablemente no tanta como Shino se podía imaginar, pero él no tenía forma de saber como de jodida había sido la infancia de Gaara.

No, esta no es la primera intervención de Haku en esta historia. ¿Recordáis al chuunin que guió a Naruto hasta el baño? ¿Al qué Sakura se sobresaltó de ver? Si, era ése.

Sí, el plan de Orochimaru ha caído como un castillo de naipes… pero en el canon lo encontré demasiado complicado y que no era a prueba de fallos. Alguien tenía que recordarle a ese megalómano que ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo. (Y sí, me divertí mucho saboteándole el asunto.)

En lo que se refiere a la garra de Shukaku: enciende un petardo y déjalo ir en la palma abierta de tu mano; recibirás un moratón y una quemadura menor. Enciéndelo dentro de tu mano cerrada y probablemente necesitarás ayuda para recoger tus dedos. La arena enriquecida con chakra mayoritariamente contuvo el pulso, de modo que no llegó muy lejos. Aunque no era como si Naruto pudiese ver mucho en ese momento…

Temari, ha habido indicios de su preocupación por su hermano en el canon, pero estaban luchando con temor hacia él y demasiado seguros de ellos mismos. Como ella dijo, ver a su hermano vapuleado hizo que viese que no es invulnerable… lo cuál llevó a su reacción al ver como Naruto estaba a punto de matar a su hermano.

Una pequeña queja: ¿por qué la gente me sigue haciendo preguntas en comentarios sin signar sin una dirección electrónica válida? ¿Quieren o no quieren una respuesta?

Quiero dar las gracias a mi padre, de quien he sacado una de las frases del Sandaime. Estoy seguro de que él la reconocerá cuando la lea. Él fue quien hizo que comenzase a leer Enhilen en una edad muy impresionable, de modo que mucho de lo que leéis aquí es indirectamente su culpa.

Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

OoOoO

Notas del Traductor II:

Antes que nadie diga nada quiero hacer un par de comentarios para que no me pase como al autor de este magnifico fic:

El nivel que Orochimaru mostró en el combate contra el Kyuubi de cuatro colas no es el mismo que en el combate contra Sarutobi o contra Tsunade (sobretodo sus habilidades regenerativas) porque tuvo varios años para entrenarse, mejorar y desarrollar nuevas y oscuras técnicas, así que si veo algún comentario que lleve la frase "en el combate contra el Kyuubi, Orochimaru…" preparaos.

Lo mismo con "Haku debería estar paralizado por el intento asesino que generan Orochimaru y Sarutobi" el intento asesino de Sarutobi está centrado en Orochimaru, además estamos hablando de alguien que tuvo al Kyuubi delante y apenas se inmutó (y eso que a Haku le estaban dando la paliza de su vida)

Bueno ahora tengo una importante noticia que daros:

No puedo seguir traduciendo este fanfic… porque no hay capítulos que traducir, es cierto señoras y señores, oficialmente nos hemos puesto al nivel del original, eso quiere decir que no puedo dar una fecha concreta para el siguiente capítulo (lo único que puedo deciros seguro es que el autor lleva el 25% completado), por eso os voy a hacer una petición, voy a traducir TODOS los comentarios de este capítulo y los publicaré en el foro de S'Tarkan, así que si os podéis esmerar un poco más que la frase "me gusta mucho continúalo" os lo agradeceré, no es que esté mal, es básicamente que el autor ya tiene unas cinco mil de esas y no creo que le afecten mucho (además el mismo ha dicho que le gustan los comentarios largos y con jugo).

En una nota personal, no voy a dejar que mis habilidades traductoras se oxiden, tengo un par de proyectos en los que quiero trabajar:

"Días de Vacaciones" un fanfic de Tenchi Muyo que tengo que acabar desde hace eones (pero sigo traumatizado por el final de las terceras OVAS). "Rostros" una trilogía de fanfics de Slayers que está al mismo nivel que Equipo Ocho en argumento, personajes, narración drama, acción (he dicho que es uno de mis favoritos) y finalmente "La bestia lavanda de Konoha" un genial AU fanfic (don erre que erre) en el que Hinata entra en el Equipo Gai en lugar de Neji.

No tengo nada decidido, pero aceptaré sugerencias.

Hasta la vista.

Shozo.


	19. Una Repercusión Aterradora

Capítulo Diecinueve

Era una extrañísima procesión, la que lentamente volvía hasta Konoha. El Equipo de la Arena estaba apaleado y magullado. Naruto había creado clones que estaban llevando la marioneta de Kankuro y el abanico de Temari. A pesar de lo reacios que estuvieron de abandonar sus armas, accedieron cuando Gaara habló.

Los shinobis de la Hoja estaban bastante mejor que sus cautivos, pero la mayoría de ellos había acabado empleando una gran cantidad de chakra. Incluso la forma con la que Shikamaru andaba con los hombros caídos parecía más cansada de lo habitual.

Del grupo, Uzumaki Naruto era el que menos exhausto estaba, pero incluso él se estaba sintiendo un poco drenado. El sello que contenía a su prisionero le concedía un grado de energía antinatural que la mayoría de shinobis no podían siquiera llegar a imaginarse sin la ayuda de un montón de sake. Literalmente había perdido la cuenta sobre el número de veces en que aquel día había usado el Kage Bunshin, con el último grupo formó un cordón de seguridad alrededor de ambos equipos mientras regresaban a Konoha.

A pesar de todos los ojos extra, Naruto todavía estaba mirando a su alrededor de forma cautelosa. Sus compañeros de equipo afirmaron que se encontraban bien, pero para él parecían bastante demacrados. A excepción de Hinata todos ellos habían participado en el torneo que se había celebrado ese mismo día, y lo poco que pudo ver de la lucha de la joven Hyuuga contra Temari hizo que se estremeciese con tan sólo recordarlo. Esas dos habían ido la una contra la otra con una ferocidad que hizo que se asustase un poco.

Naruto entendía un poco la actitud de Temari. Ella había estado preocupada por su hermano. Pero mientras examinaba cuidadosamente las memorias de sus clones, recordó a Hinata prácticamente _gruñéndole _a Temari que no le permitiría hacerle daño a _Naruto-kun_. El simple hecho de pensar en eso hizo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerase. Pero por el momento tenía preocupaciones mucho más inmediatas. Gaara andaba casi arrastrando los pies, junto a los demás e igualmente en silencio. Pero de tanto en cuando, echaba una rápida mirada con el rabillo del ojo hacia Naruto. Cada vez que hacía eso, Naruto esperaba que Gaara dijese algo, pero nunca lo hacía. Finalmente, Naruto giró su cabeza de modo que pilló a Gaara mirándole directamente a la cara. El pelirrojo muchacho realmente se sobresaltó un poco en ese momento. Naruto pudo ver como los demás se estremecían como respuesta.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?" dijo Naruto en lo que de forma privada llamaba 'voz Kurenai'. Esperó que sonase igual de paciente que su maestra.

"¿Cómo…?" comenzó a decir Gaara, pero su voz se esfumó. "Tú tienes control sobre tu demonio. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

Naruto puso una mueca de horror mientras Shikamaru dejó escapar un sobresaltado tosido. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Shino agarraba el hombro del experto en sombras, inclinando su cabeza hasta el oído de Shikamaru. Naruto suspiró. Muy pronto su prisionero se convertiría en el secreto peor guardado de Konoha. "No lo tengo." Dijo Naruto con una voz ligeramente irritada. "Mi sello puede ser un poco diferente al tuyo, ya que no tengo ningún tipo de protección automática, pero las únicas veces en que puede probar de influenciarme es cuando estoy verdaderamente cabreado."

Gaara asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, probando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír, "Aun así hoy has usado varias veces su chakra. Pude sentirlo, especialmente cuando te escapaste de la arena de Shukaku."

Naruto asintió. "Tenemos una especie de trato. Sabe que si yo muero, él también muere. Sólo le pido ayuda cuando realmente la necesito, y sabe que si se niega probablemente morirá. Y en realidad no tiene ninguna intención de morir."

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron un poco. "Entonces yo estoy en la misma situación." Él asintió lentamente y prosiguió su marcha. Tras un instante, todos los que estaban mirando al jinchuuriki pestañearon y también se pusieron a caminar.

Mientras andaban, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Temari todavía sostenía su brazo derecho en un ángulo extraño, moviéndolo de forma tentativa. Aunque ella se hubiese quedado con su abanico, Naruto dudaba de que hubiese podido llevarlo a cuestas durante tanto rato. Eso apenas le sorprendió, dado el número de veces que había sido blanco de un golpe Jyuuken. Los tenketsus del hombro eran lo peor, ya que un golpe a cualquiera de ellos hacía que toda la articulación se paralizase. Pero Naruto se sorprendió cuando Hinata se acercó sigilosamente a la rubia y habló con ella en apenas unos susurros. Un momento más tarde, ella le entregó a la chica de Suna un pequeño tarro que sacó de su bolsillo. Temari lo miró fijamente, mientras la joven Hyuuga volvía a su sitio en la formación, activando periódicamente su Byakugan para ver si quedaba algún enemigo.

En privado, Naruto estaba agradecido de que ella no hubiese cambiado demasiado.

Les llevó un ratito para llegar hasta las puertas de Konoha. Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando Naruto recordó a los ninjas del Sonido a los que Shino drenó de chakra y que después dejaron en el bosque. Afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos, de modo que envió un pelotón de clones para que los recogiesen. Aun así se quedó un poco molesto consigo mismo por no haberse acordado antes.

Mientras acababa, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar a su lado. Naruto se preparó a sí mismo para lo que posiblemente iba a ocurrir a continuación.

"Shino me lo ha explicado," dijo el genin que caminaba con los hombros caídos, mirando a las nubes por encima de su cabeza.

Naruto asintió

"Creo que ya entiendo como has estado lanzando clones de sombra como si fuesen kunais baratos. Le pregunté a Asuma acerca de esa técnica y me dijo que no me la enseñaría hasta que no tuviese unas reservas de chakra de nivel jonin, o de lo contrario me podría matar." Él suspiró. "Supongo que podría ser que tú eres demasiado estúpido como para saber cuando te has de desmayar, ¿pero ése no es el caso, verdad?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Shikamaru era uno de los pocos compañeros de clase con quien se llevaba más o menos bien, pero ahora sonaba irritado.

"Supongo que tener a un demonio sellado en tu interior debe de hacer que tu chakra aumente una barbaridad," continuó diciendo Shikamaru. "Es bastante molesto que no me haya dado cuenta antes. Además tenía todas las piezas delante de mí. Condenado Aburame…" su voz se esfumó y le lanzó una airada mirada a Shino… quien pareció completamente ajeno a eso.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Que le odiase _a él _no importaba, pero Shino no había hecho nada malo a parte de ser inteligente.

"De cualquier forma," continuó diciendo Shikamaru, girándose hacia Naruto. "A veces puedes ser molesto como un grano en el culo, pero odiarte por una cosa así es estúpido _y _problemático."

Tras eso, el joven Nara retrasó un poco su paso, dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta la cola del grupo, y dejando que Naruto caminase al lado del silencioso Gaara.

OoOoOo

Mientras se aproximaban a la aldea, fue evidente que el ataque había terminado. El aire del final de la tarde estaba extrañamente tranquilo sin el ruido de las lejanas explosiones.

Su llegada ante las puertas de Konoha fue un tanto hostil. Naruto supuso que no podía culparlos por estar un tanto nerviosos. Pero no creyó que nadie en Konoha fuese incapaz de reconocerle, o no reconociese los ojos de Hinata. Entonces, justo cuando los chuunins mayores se dieron cuenta de que los protectores frontales eran auténticos, exigieron que entregasen a sus prisioneros. Naruto apretó los puños mientras se comenzaba a irritar. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Jiraya, pero no le gustaba especialmente la forma con la que el guardia más joven estaba mirando a Temari.

"Vosotros dos si que sois valientes," anunció Shikamaru con un bostezo mientras estiraba sus músculos. Hizo una mueca mientras que su cuello hacía un audible sonido. "Yo no tendría las agallas de revocar las órdenes de una jonin. Estoy seguro de que su sensei estará muy impresionada por vuestra iniciativa… justo antes de que ella os degrade al rango de genin."

Después de una consulta hecha a base de susurros, los guardias de la puerta decidieron permitir que uno de ellos pasase a buscar a su sensei. Sin embargo, ellos serían los responsables si uno de los prisioneros probaba de escaparse.

En ese instante, Gaara levantó la mirada. "Nos hemos rendido," dijo en un tono de voz monótono y desprovisto de cualquier emoción, que a pesar de todo consiguió sonar enojado.

En un primer instante, Hinata pareció la opción más lógica para buscar a Kurenai-sensei lo más rápidamente posible… hasta que Shino se aclaró la garganta.

Naruto miró fijamente a su compañero de equipo. "¿Marcaste a _Sensei_?" exigió saber de forma incrédula.

"Yo marco a todo el mundo," contestó Shino, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol. "Por lo tanto ya tengo una idea aproximada de que dirección debo tomar."

"Shino irá más rápido," asintió Hinata.

Mientras Shino atravesaba las puertas, Kankuro tosió. "¿Marcado?" preguntó. "¿Qué quieres decir, como con _insectos_?"

"Sí, así es como os hemos localizado," dijo Naruto de forma ausente. Entonces, de forma repentina se cerró la boca. Aunque ellos fuesen sus prisioneros y eso fuese algo bastante conocido acerca de los Aburames, él tenía que ir con cuidado con lo que decía.

El hecho de que Temari se estremeciese completamente hizo que Naruto apartase rápidamente la mirada. "Me gustaría abofetear a Padre por el simple hecho de haber pensado en _atacar _este sitio." Ella alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver como Shikamaru la miraba fijamente. "¿Qué estás mirando?" exigió saber ella.

"Una prisionera a la que se supone que debo vigilar," dijo Shikamaru, sólo que un poco a la defensiva, pensó Naruto.

"Eso no te da el derecho a comerme con los ojos," dijo repentinamente Temari.

"Si prefieres arriesgarte con esos dos…" le propuso Shikamaru, inclinando la cabeza hacia los chuunins que protegían la entrada.

Temari probó de cruzar los brazos y apartar la mirada, pero parecía que todavía no podía mover bien uno de sus brazos.

"C-creo que simplemente deberíamos esperar que llegase nuestra sensei," propuso Hinata.

"Será mejor que la escuches," dijo Temari con un malévolo tono de voz. "Ella me pateó el trasero, y acabaría contigo en menos de un suspiro, pelo piña."

"Temari," dijo Gaara, y ella se calmó inmediatamente, apartando la mirada. Tras un instante, sacó de su faja la pomada de Hinata y usó su mano izquierda para aplicársela por debajo de su uniforme en su hombro derecho.

Kankuro se dirigió hacia donde Naruto y Gaara permanecían de pie. "Acostumbra a comportarse así cuando está espantada o molesta. No vamos a romper nuestra libertad bajo palabra."

"¿Libertad bajo palabra?" preguntó Naruto.

Kankuro le miró detenidamente, quizás preguntándose si Naruto se estaba burlando de él. "Gaara se rindió ante ti. Si ahora probásemos de escapar, estaríamos rompiendo su palabra y probablemente tendría que matarnos o recapturarnos para recuperar su honor. ¿Es qué no hacéis esto en el País del Fuego?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No que yo sepa. Quizás es porque sois los hijos del Kazekage, ¿de modo que sois algo así como de la nobleza?"

Kankuro hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Que va. El Daimyo del País del Viento odia al Kazekage. Prácticamente ha probado de arruinar nuestra aldea desde su coronación."

Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntar más acerca de esto cuando comenzó a armarse un escándalo en la entrada. Shino y Kurenai atravesaron la puerta en compañía de una docena de ANBU, pero pisándoles los talones tenían a un anciano envuelto en vendajes que sólo tenía un brazo, el cual estaba acompañado por un grupo de desconocidos que parecían ser shinobis.

"Comprendo vuestras preocupaciones, Danzo-sama, pero mi equipo ha realizado la captura, y serán entregados a Ibiki para que los _retenga _hasta que el Hokage pueda tomar una decisión." Dijo Kurenai mientras caminaba, pero los entrecortados tonos avisaron a Naruto que ahora mismo ella estaba más furiosa de lo que aparentaba.

"El Hokage está en el hospital, y es dudoso que vaya a sobrevivir," dijo el hombre de las vendas, entonces el corazón de Naruto pareció congelarse en su pecho. "Nosotros _debemos_ determinar hasta donde llega este complot, y debemos tener esa información inmediatamente, sin que importe que pasos debamos tomar."

_Hokage… hospital… dudoso que vaya a sobrevivir_. Tales palabras parecieron resonar en la repentinamente vacía mente de Naruto. Él dio un paso y medio hacia delante y de repente su mente ya no estaba vacía. Estaba llena de llamas rojas. Fue sólo cuando la luz roja comenzó a asentarse en medio de sus ojos y vio como Sabaku no Gaara retrocedía que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él continuó caminando hacia delante, forzando a que la rabia disminuyese, rechazando el regalo en forma de chakra que el demonio le estaba ofreciendo, ignorando a los chuunins y a unos pocos ANBU cuando se detuvieron para mirarle fijamente. _Deber_. _Cumple con tu deber_. Se recordó a sí mismo. _No avergüences a Sensei. No avergüences a tu equipo_

Su voz casi fue normal cuando se detuvo a varios pasos frente a la procesión de shinobis. "Uzumaki Naruto presentado su informe, Sensei. Hemos apresado al Equipo de Suna, quienes se han rendido ante nosotros. También hemos neutralizado a un equipo de shinobis del Sonido que probaron de interceptarnos. Unos clones míos los están trayendo de vuelta para que puedan ser interrogados."

"Buen trabajo, Naruto." Contestó Kurenai. Ella se giró hacia el hombre que estaba lleno de vendas. "Creo que esto nos da un compromiso por el que no se violará ninguna orden. Danzo-sama, vuestros hombres pueden ocuparse del equipo de ninjas del Sonido mientras nosotros aseguramos a los hijos del Kazekage. ¿No querrá correr el riesgo de iniciar un incidente diplomático antes de que conozcamos todos los hechos, verdad?"

Danzo la miró, larga y detenidamente. "Veo que los subordinados de Sarutobi están igualmente aferrados a su visión del mundo. Muy bien, me atendré a su autoridad mientras aún esté vivo. Pero ten en cuenta que tenemos informes sobre que uno de sus actos de caridad le ha costado un brazo. Ve con cuidado de no recibir un destino similar por parte de tu mascota. Es difícil encontrar a jonins de tus características."

Kurenai inclinó la cabeza de forma educada, entonces hizo un gesto para que su equipo la siguiera. Los clones de Naruto recogieron el abanico y el muñeco mientras los genins de Suna andaban arrastrando los pies.

Una vez que atravesaron la puerta, Naruto se dio cuenta de los signos de la batalla que se había librado pocas horas antes. Había marcas de quemaduras por los muros, y un extraño cráter en medio de la calle. Los recuerdos de los clones que dejó atrás para ayudar le informaron de que ninguna parte de Konoha se había librado de recibir algo de daño. Él decidió permitir que los clones que quedaban se ocupasen de la vigilancia mientras hacía la pregunta que estaba ardiendo dentro de su cerebro. "Sensei," susurró Naruto, "¿qué le ha pasado a Hokage-sama?"

Kurenai suspiró. "Fue atacado por el Kazekage, quien resultó ser Orochimaru disfrazado. Quedaron sellados tras una barrera que nadie pudo atravesar, excepto uno de los examinadores. Tanto el Hokage como Orochimaru perdieron sus brazos derechos, y Orochimaru se vio obligado a huir. La mayoría de las luchas de dentro de Konoha se detuvieron tras eso. Hay indicios de que los shinobis de la Arena fueron engañados por Orochimaru."

"Nuestro padre está muerto," dijo Gaara con una monótona voz, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltase, su oído era mucho mejor de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Las palabras de Gaara también conmocionaron a sus hermanos, los cuales se giraron hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos. "Él no habría permitido que le substituyesen de tal forma si estuviese vivo. Si Konoha iba a ser humillada, él habría querido estar allí cuando eso ocurriese."

Tanto Kankuro como Temari parecieron conmocionados, pero ninguno de ellos estuvo en desacuerdo.

"Eso es lo que la mayoría de jonins de Suna dijeron cuando se rindieron tras la desaparición de la barrera," dijo Kurenai. "Pero se requerirá algo de tiempo para que se aclaren las cosas y para que el Hokage pueda tomar una decisión."

"Entonces… ¿él se va a poner bien?" preguntó Naruto, odiándose por el esperanzador y halagador tono de su voz.

"Su brazo fue congelado para evitar que el veneno se propagase por todo su cuerpo," dijo Kurenai, "pero los médicos confían en que se recuperará completamente."

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de todo el daño que había recibido su hogar, sabía que todo iría bien.

OoOoOo

Cuando llegaron al centro de detención, Naruto tuvo que contener la risa. El shinobi que llevó a cabo el examen escrito también estaba a cargo del Grupo de Tortura e Interrogación de los ANBU.

Era de imaginar.

Una ojeada a su alrededor también le mostró una amargada mueca en el rostro de Shikamaru. La expresión de Shino, si es que tenía alguna, estaba escondida bajo el maldito cuello de su abrigo, y Hinata-chan era demasiado educada para decir algo. A menos que, por supuesto, se enfadase.

Lo más interesante fueron las miradas que intercambiaron Ibiki y Kurenai-sensei. Parecía que se conocían el uno al otro, aunque parecía que a Naruto le costaba adivinar porque Kurenai-sensei parecía tan entretenida mientras que parecía que Ibiki se hubiese bebido un cartón de leche en mal estado.

"Supongo que tenía que haberme imaginado que tus alborotadores iban a montar un buen espectáculo, Yuuhi," gruñó Ibiki.

"Ellos han apresado a unos prisioneros muy importantes, Ibiki-san," dijo Kurenai con una leve sonrisa. Entonces su cara se volvió seria. "El Hokage querrá que sean tratados con mucho cuidado. Danzo-sama ya ha expresado un gran interés en ellos."

Ibiki frunció el ceño, apretándose fuertemente el pañuelo que llevaba sobre su estropeado cuero cabelludo. Naruto esperó que no se saliese de sitio – haber visto eso una sola vez ya era suficiente. "¿A quién demonios han cogido?"

"Soy Sabaku no Gaara," dijo Gaara sin cambiar el tono de voz, acompañando sus palabras con una formal reverencia. "He dado mi palabra de honor, junto a mi hermano y hermana, de que no nos escaparíamos," añadió con ese tono de voz desprovisto de emociones que todavía ahora hacía que Naruto sintiese escalofríos. Solamente esperaba que Gaara no se hubiese olvidado de lo que hablaron en el bosque.

Ibiki sólo pestañeó una vez. "Eso lo explica todo. Tengo un sitio donde los podemos retener hasta que el Hokage pueda tomar una decisión."

"¿Se les permitirá recibir visitas?" a Naruto se le escapó un pensamiento antes de que pudiese haberlo acabado de reflexionar del todo.

"Normalmente no," contestó Ibiki, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras se giró para mirar a Naruto. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Esto, creo que podría ser importante" contestó Naruto de forma evasiva. "Por motivos sobre los cuales no puedo hablar. También creo que sería bueno que Jiraya le visitase." Dijo tras un momento de forma vacilante. "Por motivos de seguridad," añadió sin mucha convicción.

Ibiki se giró hacia Kurenai, pero la sensei de Naruto estaba mirando a su alumno de forma fija y curiosa. "¿Tiene algo que ver con la ley especial del Hokage?" añadió ella.

Naruto asintió rápidamente.

"¿Cómo de urgente es la necesidad de que Jiraya se presente aquí?" preguntó ella.

"Muy urgente," contestó Naruto. "Hay algo que debería de ser arreglado, y podría ser una buena idea que yo le vigilase hasta que él le hubiese echado un vistazo."

Los ojos de Kurenai dieron un rápido vistazo a los prisioneros, entonces se giró hacia Ibiki y asintió. Él levantó una ceja pero también asintió. Naruto pensó que era interesante ver como el jonin especial estaba tan evidentemente dispuesto a aceptar las valoraciones de Kurenai ante sus propias opiniones. "De acuerdo," dijo finalmente Ibiki. "Puedo preparar un par de horas de visita al día. ¿A Mediodía?"

Naruto asintió de forma agradecida, entonces se giró hacia Gaara, quien había contemplado toda la conversación de forma silenciosa. "Chicos, os traeré algo para comer"

Temari y Kankuro simplemente se vieron confundidos. Muy, pero que muy confundidos.

OoOoOo

"Nos hemos reunido en esta sesión de emergencia del Consejo de la Aldea de Konohagakure," anunció Homaru con una voz seca, aunque firme.

"¿Es correcto lo que estamos haciendo?" preguntó una voz de forma insegura. "Quiero decir, aquí apenas llegamos al quórum."

Rápidamente Hyuuga Hiashi se puso de pie, dirigiendo una airada mirada al responsable de aquella pregunta. El mercader de tela se estremeció de forma visible. A pesar de su prosperidad, una gran parte de sus beneficios provenían de las cajas de caudales de los Hyuuga y él lo sabía. "El traicionero ataque que ha sufrido nuestra aldea precisa de una rápida respuesta para cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades hacia Konoha," dijo él con una voz muy fría – claramente desafiando a que discrepase quienquiera que estuviese allí presente.

"Eso es cierto, Hiashi-sama," dijo Maniki Gowabara, el jefe del Antiguo Gremio de Cambistas. En la actualidad, ellos controlaban todos los bancos de la aldea, incluyendo las grandes reservas de efectivo que servían como fundamento de la economía de Konoha, además de ser quienes garantizaban el crédito de la aldea.

"¿Entonces cuál será el primer punto a tratar?" preguntó Yoshikawa Toshiro, él era el propietario de una gran cadena de tiendas de venta al por menor distribuidas por toda Konoha. Directa o indirectamente, sus negocios abastecían la mayor parte del equipamiento que usaban los ANBU y otros shinobis.

"En primer lugar hemos de cancelar el Examen de Chuunin," dijo Danzo con una voz muy áspera. "Siempre he aconsejado que el hecho de enviar a shinobis extranjeros hasta el corazón de nuestra aldea era un error, a pesar de lo que _algunos _pudiesen afirmar. No disponemos de suficiente tiempo como para ocuparnos de tal desacertada política, cuando la misma Konoha está en peligro."

"Eso enojará a algunos de los clanes," observó Mochizuki Hiro, el representante de los gremios de agricultura. Él hizo un gesto hacia las sillas vacías normalmente ocupadas por los representantes de los clanes ninjas más importantes, incluyendo a los Aburame y los Nara.

"Tendrán la oportunidad de volver a presentarse en el examen dentro de seis meses," contestó tranquilamente Hyuuga Hiashi. "O cuando el nuevo Hokage decida que debe volver a celebrarse. Votaremos sobre este asunto a mano alzada. Todos los que estén a favor que levanten su mano derecha."

La votación fue rápida. Las votaciones secretas normalmente se reservaban para las decisiones más delicadas. En este caso, el reducido consejo fue unánime en su decisión.

"Se aprueba la moción," anunció Hiashi. "El examen de chuunin queda cancelado y solamente se volverá a convocar bajo las ordenes del Hokage." Él asintió en dirección a la puerta y un chuunin que era miembro de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga se marchó para hacer público el decreto del consejo.

"Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto," añadió Danzo. "Con Sarutobi incapacitado tras el ataque de su antiguo alumno, nos encontramos sin líder. Yo-"

"Yo estoy seguro de que estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario, Danzo," dijo una voz muy grave desde la entrada de la cámara del consejo. "Afortunadamente tales pasos no serán necesarios."

La cara vendada del líder de Raíz casi no mostró ninguna reacción mientras se giró, pero la diminuta ceja que sobresalía de su único ojo visible decía mucho para aquellos que le conocían. "Ha habido informes de que estabas en tu lecho de muerte," dijo el manco shinobi. Su tono de voz insinuaba que no estaba demasiado emocionado por descubrir que eran falsos.

"Los informes sobre mi muerte han sido exagerados," dijo el Sandaime mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación. "Los médicos han sido capaces de salvar mi vida, aunque no han podido salvar mi brazo." Detrás de él se encontraban un médico ninja con la cara blanca y uno de los examinadores chuunins del examen. Ambos estaban flanqueados por un pequeño grupo de chuunins, incluyendo al par que normalmente guardaban las puertas de su oficina.

"Ya veo," dijo Hiashi de forma distante. "Entonces os debo felicitar por haber sobrevivido. Sin embargo, es bastante evidente que no estáis en condiciones de cumplir con alguno de los deberes más extenuantes que vuestro cargo requiere."

El silencio que siguió a tal declaración fue absoluto. Hyuuga Hiashi no había _llegado_ a desafiar al Hokage – a pesar de que se quedó al límite de hacerlo. Varios de los miembros del consejo se estremecieron levemente. La habitación parecía haberse vuelto mucho más fría en esos últimos instantes.

"Estás en lo cierto," dijo el Sandaime, rompiendo el silencio. Él sonrió ligeramente. "Voy a hacer todos los preparativos para que venga lo más rápidamente posible la persona que me sucederá en el cargo. Mientras tanto, sé que todos vosotros debéis estar preocupados por vuestras familias y hogares. Aprecio vuestra dedicación al aseguraros de que Konoha no se queda sin un líder frente a esta crisis, pero como ya no estoy incapacitado ya no es necesario que ejerzáis vuestros poderes de emergencia."

Eso no fue _exactamente _un despido, pero el tono del Hokage fue bien claro.

"En tal caso la sesión se da por finalizada," dijo Hiashi. La fría sonrisa que esbozó mientras se apartaba del podio fue ligeramente ofensiva.

Los ojos de Sarutobi pasaron por cada uno de los miembros del consejo mientras se marcharon. La mayoría de ellos se negó a mirarle a los ojos, bajando la cabeza mientras aceleraban los pasos. Danzo fue el último en marcharse, y sólo él cruzó sus ojos con los del Hokage.

"Esto no se ha acabado," dijo Danzo. Sus ojos pasaron brevemente por la manga vacía del vestido del Hokage.

"Así es," contestó Sarutobi.

Después de que el líder de Raíz se marchase y de que la puerta se cerrase, el Hokage comenzó a tambalearse de forma repentina y podría haber caído al suelo si Haku no hubiese aparecido al lado de su codo para estabilizarle.

"Hokage-sama, os dije que esto era una mala idea," dijo de forma preocupada el moreno médico ninja mientras pasó su brillante mano sobre el pecho del anciano, por encima de sus ropas de trabajo. "Todavía no os habéis recuperado completamente de vuestra hipotermia." Eso último lo dijo junto a una comprensiva mirada hacia el chuunin, que sin embargo puso una mueca de dolor.

Sarutobi tosió una única vez antes de sentarse en una de las recientemente vacías sillas. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero aun así ha sido necesario. Si hubiese permanecido en el hospital bajo tus cuidados, no hay forma de saber que maldades podrían haber llevado a cabo." Él suspiró. "Y aun así, no llegamos a tiempo de parar su primer decreto."

"Seguramente la cancelación del examen estaba justificada bajo tales circunstancias, Hokage-sama," exclamó uno de los guardias chuunins.

"Quizás," dijo Sarutobi. "Pero creo que ya había visto suficiente como para hacer alguna recomendación a los examinadores." Él suspiró. Todavía quedaban algunas dudas acerca de la validez de las pruebas, ya que claramente algunos de los participantes no se habían presentado para una competición honesta.

"Ahora ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer." Esta no era una lucha que pudiese permitirse, no con todo lo demás que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras que se ponía en pie sus labios se apretaron formando una delgada línea. Permanecer allí durante demasiado tiempo revelaría demasiado a sus enemigos. Durante un breve instante, deseó que Konoha fuese más como otras aldeas, donde la palabra de un Kage es absoluta y donde podría revocar incluso el más legítimo ejercicio de poder del consejo cuando le conviniese. Él negó con la cabeza. Eso no era por lo que él y los demás habían luchado tan duramente por conseguir.

OoOoOo

Los días posteriores al ataque, los equipos de genins fueron movilizados en masa para ayudar con la limpieza. A Naruto le resultó muy extraño no estar participando en el intensivo régimen de entrenamiento que había estado siguiendo antes de las finales del Examen de Chuunin. En lugar de eso, Kurenai-sensei se encontró con ellos a primera hora de la mañana con una larga lista de tareas pendientes. El pago de las misiones normales fue reducido debido a tal crisis, pero nadie pensó siquiera en quejarse.

El Equipo Ocho pasó la mayor parte de aquellos días reparando las calles, apedazando los muros que habían sido dañados debido a la batalla, y dando su mejor esfuerzo por reparar cualquier signo de la invasión. El trabajo pareció ser interminable, pero Naruto descubrió que no le importaba. Se sentía bien al tener algo concreto que hacer para mejorar la situación.

Quedó un poco decepcionado cuando descubrió que el examen había sido cancelado, pero a la vista de todo lo que había ocurrido, verdaderamente no se podía quejar. Que Konoha se recuperase de la invasión debía de ser la prioridad más urgente. Kurenai-sensei enfatizó eso mismo cuando les explicó lo ocurrido y Naruto supuso que eso tenía sentido.

Una indigna parte de su alma estaba defraudada – él creía que había hecho un muy buen papel y que podrían haberle aprobado si hubiesen querido. Por otro lado, si participaba en otro examen, tendría de nuevo la posibilidad de luchar ante otra multitud. Como mínimo si era celebrado en Konoha. Él nunca olvidaría lo que sintió cuando todas esas personas le animaron de esa manera.

Incluso si se hubiese querido quejar, cualquier impulso de hacerlo hubiese desaparecido en el instante en que vio al anciano maestro en la Torre del Hokage tras el quinto día de reparaciones.

Aquel día acabaron pronto, tras haber completado muchas más misiones de las que Kurenai-sensei se hubiese imaginado. Naruto se había estado sintiendo intranquilo debido a la falta de entrenamiento. Y las tareas de aquel día eran mayoritariamente de las que se beneficiaban de que se utilizasen en ellas docenas de Kage bunshins. Realmente se podía hacer que las cosas fuesen más rápido si se rellenaban quince baches al mismo tiempo.

Ver al Hokage con una expresión tan marcada en su rostro y la manga vacía de su traje impactó realmente a Naruto. Él probó de hablar, pero no le salían las palabras.

OoOoOo

El Sandaime alzó la vista del papeleo con algo de dificultad. Él sonrió un poco al ver al Equipo Ocho, pero tenía una fatigada expresión gravada en el rostro. Había sido demasiado lento para evitar que el consejo estafase al chico y le arrebatase su merecida promoción. En su mente había pocas dudas de que ya estaba listo para el rango de chuunin. Las habilidades que demostró en el estadio reflejaban un remarcable grado de crecimiento. Una parte de él estaba molesta consigo mismo por no haber presionado a Yuuhi Kurenai para que fuese instructora en la Academia Ninja cuando había sido una chuunin, pero otra parte de él estaba igualmente feliz de que ella estuviese disponible cuando Naruto realmente necesitó de un mentor habilidoso.

El único punto en contra del muchacho fue la conclusión del primer encuentro, y dadas las letales técnicas que el joven Hyuuga había probado de usar, Sarutobi apenas podía reprochárselo. Él sabía muy bien porque el encuentro había sido tan violento, pero apenas se podía meter en asuntos privados del clan y mantener su neutralidad como Hokage frente a toda la aldea. Ése fue el motivo por el que estuvo igualmente contento de ver como la joven Hyuuga Hinata volvía a un estatus semi-activo para cumplir misiones de rango D. Si su sensei sintió que necesitaba supervisar las últimas fases de su terapia física, ¿quién era él para disentir?

Aun así, sintió que la cancelación del examen había sido otro fallo más por su parte en lo que se refería al cuidado del muchacho. Los informes de Kurenai acerca de lo mal que había sido tratado por algunos aldeanos habían dejado una sensación de culpabilidad que le corroía el estomago. Sus acciones, o mejor dicho sus _inacciones_, le habían dado al muchacho razones más que suficientes para odiarle. Aun así; debía de afrontar las consecuencias. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió de sus antecesores.

Durante un buen rato Naruto se quedó inmóvil bajo la entrada de su oficina, y el Hokage se preparó para recibir cualquier tipo de amarga recriminación. Entonces la entrada quedó vacía y el chico estaba de pie justo al lado de su mesa. Dioses, sí que se había vuelto rápido. El puño de Haku ya estaba lleno de agujas senbon que brillaban entre sus dedos antes de que el Hokage le hiciese una señal para que permaneciese quieto. Naruto le abrazó tan fuertemente que se pudo oír como crujían sus costillas.

El Sandaime tuvo que recordar como consoló a un joven Maito Gai después de que su sensei muriese en una misión. La fuerza de Naruto era como mínimo comparable, y rápidamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarle. Las fuertes emociones podían hacer que un energético experto en taijutsu se olvidase de su propia fuerza, y la última cosa que Sarutobi necesitaba en ese momento era que sus costillas se rompiesen.

Aun así, cuando el chico levantó su rostro repleto de lágrimas, el Hokage se sintió mejor… más ligero… de lo que había estado en semanas. Era evidente que Naruto había perdonado sus errores. Quizás él podía llegar a perdonarse a sí mismo.

Él miró hacia Jiraya, quien estaba repantigado al lado de la puerta. Sólo esperó que estuviese haciendo lo correcto.

OoOoOo

Naruto se enderezó y sorbió por la nariz, un poco avergonzado de su impulsivo arrebato. Pero ver al anciano maestro tan… viejo… fue como si le clavasen un kunai. Incluso le faltaba un brazo como todo el mundo había dicho, e incluso así seguía haciendo cosas de Hokage como papeleo y reuniones informativas sobre las misiones.

Kurenai-sensei había hablado con un él un par de veces acerca de lo que realmente significaba ser un Hokage. Ella no estaba probando de disuadirle, él se dio cuenta de eso tras un buen rato, pero quiso que se diese cuenta en donde se estaba metiendo exactamente. Pero nada subrayó más las lecciones de su maestra que el simple hecho de ver al anciano sentado al lado de su mesa, rellenando el papeleo de una forma un tanto torpe con su mano izquierda.

El anciano mostró a Naruto una cálida sonrisa mientras este se acercaba a su equipo y alguna de las arrugas más profundas de su rostro comenzaron a suavizarse. Él debería sonreír más a menudo, pensó Naruto. Al volver a colocarse en la fila, evitando la mirada de Kurenai-sensei, se dio cuenta de que había una nueva chuunin que estaba de pie en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Ella era muy bonita, con un pelo largo y oscuro y a Naruto le sonó vagamente familiar cuando se guardó algo bajo la manga. Entonces se acordó de la examinadora del examen escrito que le escoltó hasta el baño. Él esperó que ella no estuviese enfadada por su pequeño truco. Naruto se encogió de hombros. En primer lugar ella no debería de haberle seguido hasta el baño.

Naruto también estuvo sorprendido de ver al Viejo Pervertido apoyado en el muro de al lado de la puerta. A pesar de todo Naruto le mostró una silenciosa, pero respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza. Dejando a parte la 'Literatura', Naruto tenía que admitir que su lujurioso profesor de ninjutsu había mostrado su lado serio durante la invasión. Según los rumores, Jiraya había matado a centenares de tropas del Sonido y de la Arena que estaban atacando los muros. Naruto pudo escuchar la conversación de un escayolado chuunin que aseguraba que los supervivientes nunca jamás serían capaces de mirar directamente a un sapo sin comenzar a gritar de puro terror. Naruto pensó que él podía haber estado exagerando, pero pensándolo mejor, no querría buscarle las cosquillas a Gamabunta, por si acaso toda esa historia era verdad.

Jiraya también le hizo un favor personal al comprobar el estado del sello de Gaara. Verdaderamente no necesitó de mucha persuasión, después de que Naruto le explicase que no creía que el sello estuviese funcionando correctamente. Las únicas cosas que el Ermitaño Sapo se tomaba tan seriamente como perseguir mujeres eran los jutsus y las técnicas de sellado. El día siguiente cuando él y algunos clones se acercaron a las celdas de detención para traer algo de ramen, vio a Gaara durmiendo tan profundamente que no era posible despertarle. Su hermano y hermana estaban petrificados, convencidos de que Gaara había sido envenenado o que Shukaku estaba muy ocupado consumiendo el alma de Gaara. Finalmente Naruto tuvo que explicarles, eso sí en voz muy baja, que el viejo loco que examinó a Gaara era la persona que instruyó al creador del sello que llevaba Naruto.

Al día siguiente, Gaara estaba despierto aunque algo soñoliento. Parecía bastante… raro. Tranquilo y distante, pero de tanto en cuando su atención se centraba con tanta ferocidad que alguien dijo que era como una fuerza física. Normalmente lo hacía sólo cuando Naruto estaba presente – para gran alivio de Kankuro y Temari. Cuando Naruto tuvo que irse, Gaara le pidió que le diese las gracias a Jiraya-sama. Silenciosamente Naruto le prometió hacerlo, ignorando como de conmocionada estaba Temari ante el humilde tono de voz de su hermano.

Jiraya estuvo inusualmente pensativo cuando el clon de Naruto le buscó para entregarle el mensaje. "Recuerda esto cuando alguien te pregunte porque sirves a Konoha," fue todo lo que el viejo pervertido dijo antes de disipar al clon.

OoOoOo

Kurenai creía que había transmitido las noticias acerca de la condición del Hokage de la forma más cuidadosa posible, dadas las circunstancias. Pero la reacción de Naruto cuando entraron en el despacho le mostró que su alumno todavía no había asimilado completamente la situación. Pero después de ver la reacción del Hokage, ella no pudo castigar a su alumno por su falta de decoro. Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ellos dos tenían una reacción que iba más allá de cuando ella tomó a Naruto como su pupilo. Parecía que algo había pasado entre ambos, y una parte de aquella tensión pareció desaparecer del Hokage. Quizás el Sandaime realmente necesitaba ese abrazo.

Y quizás Uzumaki Naruto era algo más perceptivo de lo que ella se había imaginado.

"Hemos completado las labores que nos han asignado, Hokage-sama," dijo Kurenai con algo de orgullo. Ese día sus genins habían trabajado especialmente bien, y se merecían saber que estaba orgullosa de ellos.

"Bien, bien," dijo el Hokage moviendo su pipa con algo de torpeza. Él suspiró, vació las cenizas y colocó su pipa en su sitio. "Estaba a punto de enviar a un mensajero para que os buscase, así que este encuentro es fortuito." Él se reclinó un poco en su silla. "Le he pedido a Jiraya que localice a mi sucesora y la traiga de vuelta a Konoha, y él me ha pedido un genin que le asista para localizarla."

"Con tus clones debería ser más fácil, chico." Añadió de forma casual Jiraya. El Hokage se apoyó completamente en su silla y sonrió, de una forma un tanto sardónica. También estaba el beneficio añadido de que Naruto estuviese fuera de la aldea mientras se investigaban las amenazas de muerte que Umino Iruka informó haber escuchado durante el examen. Quizás había sido una simple y frívola charla, pero la gente que estaba presente era lo suficientemente rica y poderosa como para tomárselo seriamente – especialmente durante una transición de liderato cuando se podía realizar todo tipo de locuras.

Debido a todo aquello Naruto se emocionó un poco, pero se calmó igual de rápido, lanzando preocupadas miradas hacia sus compañeros de equipo. El Sandaime asintió mentalmente. Decía mucho sobre el carácter del chico que pensase inmediatamente en sus compañeros de equipo, pero las futuras misiones no siempre serían con los mismos camaradas.

"Muy bien, Hokage-sama," dijo Kurenai decididamente. "El Equipo Ocho continuará con las misiones de reconstrucción y reparación, aunque no estoy muy segura de que podamos ocuparnos de tantas al día."

Naruto se enderezó de forma inmediata, el Hokage se dio cuenta de eso mientras sonreía mentalmente. "Eso es comprensible, ajustaremos el reparto de tareas teniendo eso en cuenta," dijo él. Sarutobi sospechaba que habían estado empleando una gran cantidad de los clones de Naruto como fuerza bruta de trabajo. El Equipo Ocho había estado completando muchas más tareas por día que cualquier otra formación de genins o chuunins de Konoha, algo que estuvo más que complacido de señalar a cierto número de personas que se habían quejado de sus tareas asignadas.

Entonces el Hokage echó una ojeada al pergamino que estaba en una esquina de su mesa. Lo había dejado allí como recordatorio de una tarea mucho menos agradable. Tras el fracaso del examen y el asunto de Hyuuga Neji, él únicamente podía retener a Hiashi hasta ese punto. "También ha surgido otro asunto. ¿Se ha recuperado lo suficiente Hyuuga Hinata como para volver completamente al servicio activo? Esto es algo que ha preguntado su familia."

Kurenai se puso algo tensa. Ella sabía que el Hokage ya había visto por encima de su pequeño subterfugio, pero pensó que estaba de acuerdo con ella en mantener a Hinata apartada de su padre durante más tiempo. Deshacer años de abuso era imposible en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, pero el simple hecho de permanecer en un ambiente comprensivo había tenido efectos positivos en su equilibrio emocional. Y por la forma en que su alumna bajaba los hombros, la perspectiva de volver a su clan no era muy bienvenida. Pero ella no podía mentir a su Hokage. "Ella ya… casi se ha recuperado, Hokage-sama."

"Ya veo," dijo tranquilamente el Hokage. "Si ha acabado con su régimen de entrenamiento, entonces probablemente debería volver a su casa."

Por el rabillo del ojo Naruto echó un vistazo a Hinata, probando por una vez de no ser completamente obvio. Su compañera de equipo no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero en su rostro se dibujaba la cansada y cerrada expresión que ella había empleado en el hospital cuando Naruto la persuadió de que le hablase acerca de los Hyuugas.

Naruto se giró para mirar a Jiraya. La cara del viejo pervertido estaba marcada por una expresión inusualmente severa. Pasaba algo extraño con esta misión de búsqueda, pero en ese momento no le iban a contar nada. Naruto sopesó rápidamente los pros y los contras. Si era peligroso le prohibirían hacer lo que iba a proponer. Pero si él no estaba allí, realmente no podría cuidar de su amiga. Shino se esforzaría al máximo, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda, pero no era exactamente lo mismo. Como mínimo él tenía que intentarlo.

"¿Esto, si tenemos que encontrar a alguien, no sería mejor que Hinata nos acompañase para usar su Byakugan?" Preguntó Naruto, tragando saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los adultos le estaban mirando fijamente.

"Ella es mucho más, esto, observadora que yo," acabó de decir sin mucha convicción.

El Hokage, Jiraya y Kurenai-sensei intercambiaron diversas miradas, pero Naruto no tuvo ni idea de la silenciosa conversación que tuvo lugar en aquella oficina.

"No está mal, chico," gruñó Jiraya tras un instante. "Aunque sólo sea una excusa para traer a tu-"

"Estoy de acuerdo," añadió súbitamente Kurenai, interrumpiendo al viejo ermitaño, cosa que Naruto agradeció. "Para este tipo de misión de reconocimiento, que Hinata esté presente definitivamente acelerará las cosas, y hará que todos volváis a Konoha más rápido." Ella se giró hacia Shino con una mirada de disculpa.

"Si no he tenido la oportunidad de marcar al objetivo," comentó Shino "mi presencia no produciría una diferencia importante en el momento de cumplir con el objetivo de la misión. Lógicamente, debería permanecer aquí junto a Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai le dio a Shino el visto bueno con la cabeza y se giró hacia el Hokage. "Que Hyuuga Hinata se una a la misión parece que tiene sentido, Hokage-sama."

El Sandaime asintió tras un instante. "Entendido. Informaré a su padre que ella tiene el honor de haber sido seleccionada para ayudar a buscar a la Godaime Hokage."

Naruto contuvo las ganas de aplaudir. Viendo la cara de Hinata por el rabillo del ojo, ver como se relajaba mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su amiga, hizo que contenerse fuese incluso más difícil.

OoOoOo

Kurenai le dio a su equipo el resto del día libre. Naruto y Hinata necesitaban algo de tiempo para preparar su salida de mañana por la mañana. Por otro lado, Shino asistiría a sus padres con las reparaciones del recinto de los Aburame.

Justo después de que los genins abandonasen la oficina del Hokage, ella se giró hacia Jiraya y Sarutobi. "Con vuestro permiso, Hokage-sama, querría disponer de algunos minutos para informar a Jiraya-sama sobre mis genins."

Los labios del Sandaime se movieron minuciosamente sobre su pipa, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Jiraya sonrió de forma ridícula mientras la siguió hasta una sala de conferencias que no se acostumbraba a utilizar. Él comenzó a hablar justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. "Bueno, no creía que esto fuese a ocurrir tan rápidamente, teniendo en cuenta el mal pie con que comenzamos, pero yo-"

"Jiraya-sama," contestó Kurenai de forma decidida. "Sé que no es posible que seáis tan imbécil como aparentáis. Por favor hacednos un favor a ambos y dejad de actuar durante los próximos diez minutos. Ni vos ni yo tenemos tiempo suficiente como para perder en frivolidades absurdas."

Jiraya pestañeó una vez, y entonces sus ojos se endurecieron. "Muy bien, Jonin. ¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir?"

"Naruto y vuestro comportamiento cuando estáis junto a él."

Jiraya se cruzó de brazos. "Continua," dijo él.

"Uzumaki Naruto no ha tenido ningún modelo masculino hasta este punto de su vida. En el pasado el Hokage se ha comportado bajo el modelo de un abuelo, pero sus deberes hicieron que permaneciese demasiado distante, y ahora que Naruto es un genin, las diferencias de rango se interponen en su relación. Umino Iruka es un buen hombre, pero su contacto con Naruto se ha visto reducido de forma considerable desde que Naruto se fue de la Academia. Maito Gai…" Ella se detuvo mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

Jiraya puso una mueca de horror y asintió.

"Gai es un buen ejemplo de constancia y disciplina, pero incluso Naruto está al tanto de sus excentricidades y… defectos sociales. Vos, por otro lado, sois un shinobi muy respetado con una reputación legendaria. Tenéis un conocimiento impresionante en ninjutsu, un aspecto del entrenamiento shinobi en el cual Naruto tiene una gran capacidad para sobresalir. Además no estáis infectado por la idiotez con la que muchos aldeanos tratan al chico como si fuera un paria." La voz de Kurenai se esfumó.

"¿Pero?" comentó Jiraya con una voz monótona.

La voz de Kurenai fue incluso más calmada cuando continuó, sin que el menor rastro de enojo se filtrase en ella. "Pero de muchas formas vuestro comportamiento es mucho más deplorable que el de Gai. Os guste o no, ese joven os admira y probablemente os admirará más mientras pase el tiempo y continuéis trabajando juntos. Sólo me ha contado cosas positivas de todo lo que le habéis enseñado, y ese jutsu avanzado del tipo doton probablemente le salvó la vida. Pero me preocupa lo que le podríais enseñar a parte de jutsus."

El ceño de Jiraya se frunció profundamente, haciendo que sus cejas casi se juntasen. "¿No crees que estas exagerando?"

"No," dijo Kurenai de una forma suave, "No lo hago. Hay cosas que para vos pueden ser aceptables, pero que no lo serán para el futuro de Uzumaki Naruto."

"Si crees que un comportamiento educado va a hacer que la gente deje de odiarle por lo del Kyuubi, entonces eres una estúpida," dijo Jiraya en tono de mofa.

Kurenai negó con la cabeza. "No estoy hablando de algo aceptable para Naruto el Jinchuuriki, estoy hablando de Naruto el Hokage."

Jiraya la miró fijamente. "¿En verdad te crees toda esa fanfarronería de convertirse en Hokage?"

Kurenai se encogió de hombros, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era extraño. Cuando Jiraya actuaba de forma seria, le recordaba a su antiguo sensei. "Al principio no estaba segura. Era su objetivo principal cuando salió de la Academia, de modo que decidí tomármelo seriamente y mostrarle todo lo que tenía que mejorar para poder avanzar hacia ese objetivo. Aunque más tarde cambiase de idea, eso le habría convertido en un mejor shinobi." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Pero ha estado trabajando a un ritmo que considero aterrador. Ha mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y ahora su objetivo no parece tan inverosímil. Si supieses lo desastre que era en la Academia…"

"Sabía exactamente como de mal estaba," dijo Jiraya con un gruñido. "El viejo no me tomó demasiado en serio cuando le dije que allí estaba ocurriendo algo."

Kurenai levantó la mirada, sus ojos centellearon. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Siempre que volvía a Konoha para informar al Hokage hacía averiguaciones sobre él, en secreto," dijo Jiraya. Entonces añadió, "Después de todo, él es mi ahijado."

El Sannin dejó escapar una leve mueca de dolor frente al estallido de intento asesino que inundó la habitación.

"Tú eres su padrino," dijo Kurenai, dando un paso hacia él, "¿Y le abandonaste para que le criasen así? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"Está vivo," respondió Jiraya fríamente. "Probablemente no lo estaría si lo hubiese reconocido públicamente. Al igual que su padre tengo demasiados enemigos." Él escupió hacia un lado, tumbando una papelera. "No me gusta como ha acabado todo esto, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Y también he pasado cada puñetero día de estos últimos diez años trabajando para proteger a mi ahijado. Pregúntale al Hokage acerca de una organización llamada Akatsuki, deberías de estar al tanto dada tu relación con Naruto. También mientras estás en ello pregúntale cuantas veces ha hablado conmigo acerca de eliminar a la mitad del Consejo." Con eso, Jiraya se giró y de forma airada caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" la voz de Kurenai le detuvo justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta. "¿Su padre? Dioses… ¿Entonces es cierto que el Cuarto tuvo un hijo, verdad?"

Jiraya se giró con una mueca en la cara. "Yo y mi bocaza," suspiró. "Felicidades," gruñó él. "Has descubierto otro de los secretos de clase S de la Aldea. Si esto sale de aquí, la mitad de las villas ocultas enviarán equipos de asesinos en menos de una semana. Pero no tendrás que preocuparte por eso porque yo mismo te habré matado."

"Si depende de mí nadie lo descubrirá," dijo repentinamente Kurenai. "Pero si aumenta el parecido, la gente comenzará a suponer cosas al igual que esa patrulla fronteriza de Iwa."

Jiraya negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Lo único que podemos hacer es probar de conseguirle el mayor tiempo posible antes de que llegue el momento decisivo."

"Al ritmo con el que mejora," observó Kurenai, "creo que las posibilidades están a favor suyo."

"Quizás," contestó Jiraya amargamente.

"Lo cual nos lleva de vuelta al tema inicial," continuó Kurenai. "No creo que a Naruto le vaya a ayudar a ser Hokage si tiene una reputación de pervertido. De acuerdo, puedo entender que en vuestro caso resulte una tapadera aceptable, pero para un… ¿por qué os estáis riendo?" exigió saber Kurenai.

En realidad Jiraya estaba completamente encorvado, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos. Con gran esfuerzo, reprimió sus carcajadas, excepto por alguna risita ocasional y se enderezó, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Lo siento, pero esto es la cosa más graciosa que he escuchado en todo el día."

"No veo que tiene de gracioso," dijo Kurenai.

"Cada vez que publico una nueva obra de arte destinada al entretenimiento de los adultos," explicó Jiraya, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande con cada palabra, "Reservo las primeras treinta copias para que sean distribuidas a mis antiguos amigos de Konoha. La primera de todas siempre la signo personalmente, con una dedicatoria para mi antiguo sensei."

Kurenai se sostuvo la cabeza, apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras luchaba por desterrar de su mente la imagen de Hokage-sama leyendo un librito naranja y riendo tan tontamente como Kakashi. Falló miserablemente. Ser una maestra en genjutsus requería una intensa y detallada imaginación. Eran cosas como estas las que le hacían preguntarse por qué no se convirtió en costurera tal y como su madre había deseado.

Kurenai suspiró. Ella se preguntó si todavía quedaría algo de café en la sala de descanso. Y quizás algunas aspirinas. "Muy bien, déjame decirlo de otra manera. Creo que sería un estorbo para un Hokage ser conocido _públicamente _como un pervertido. Ya hay historias sobre él y un extraño jutsu de cambio de sexo que desarrolló en la Academia, pero creo que simplemente serán recordadas como bromas de juventud. Naruto ya se va a enfrentar con una ardua tarea para que la mayoría de Konoha le acepte. ¿Quieres que le resulte incluso más difícil?"

Jiraya suspiró. "Vale, ya veo a donde quieres llegar. Yo… iré con cuidado con mi tapadera mientras él esté cerca, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kurenai sintió. "Gracias. El otro asunto que quería discutir contigo es acerca de sus amigos."

"Mira, ya he aceptado que nos acompañe una genin de más, de modo que no se sienta demasiado solo. No veo cual es el problema."

Kurenai hizo una pausa durante un instante para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Estoy a punto de explicarte algunas cosas que me han sido confiadas en privado. Esta información es únicamente para tus oídos, ¿entendido?"

Jiraya asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Hyuuga Hinata es la hija mayor del líder de su clan, pero dudo que ella vaya a ser confirmada como la heredera. Se ha visto influida a sistemáticos abusos emocionales durante la mayor parte de su vida, salpicado por lo que probablemente han sido episodios encubiertos de abusos físicos. He llegado a considerar la posibilidad de apartarla del servicio activo, pero las misiones parecen ser su única vía de escape ante tal entorno abusivo. Si está encerrada en el recinto de los Hyuuga, pronostico que en menos de un año 'morirá accidentalmente' – ya sea por su propia mano o por la de otra persona."

Los ojos de Jiraya se endurecieron mientras ella hablaba.

"También creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que Naruto, y posiblemente Shino, se tomen la venganza por su mano si eso llega a ocurrir, sin importar las consecuencias."

Los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron completamente. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Puede ser," contestó Kurenai. "Si has hecho averiguaciones sobre él, sabrás que hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún amigo de su edad. Imagínate lo que ha congeniado con sus compañeros de equipo - ¿sus primeros amigos?"

Jiraya cerró los ojos durante un instante, y Kurenai puso una mueca de horror. La separación de los Densetsu no Sannin era bien conocida, pero ella no había tenido la intención de abrir viejas heridas. "A favor suyo," continuó diciendo Kurenai tras un breve instante, "sus compañeros de equipo parecen ser igual de leales. Shino plantó cara a los ancianos de su clan sobre unos calumniosos rumores que difamaban a Naruto, y según lo que escuché por ahí llegó a amenazar de dejar el clan."

Las cejas de Jiraya se alzaron ante eso.

"Tras su primer asesinato, Naruto contempló enérgicamente la posibilidad de suicidarse, en gran parte debido al sabotaje encubierto que realizó su consejero psicológico de la Academia," Kurenai apretó su mandíbula y continuó, a pesar de la rabia que estaba inundando el rostro de Jiraya. "Hinata hizo que se lo explicara todo antes de que hiciera algo drástico y le convenció de que no era un monstruo. Y entonces hizo que yo hablase con él. No te preocupes, ese consejero ya fue enviado a Ibiki justo después de que volviésemos a Konoha."

Jiraya se calmó con un visible esfuerzo. "Parece una chica agradable, aunque un poco callada," dijo tras un instante.

"Ella quiere a Naruto sin ningún tipo de reservas," contestó Kurenai, "o como mínimo hasta donde alguien con sus problemas es capaz de amar a alguien. Uno de sus recuerdos más felices es el de Naruto diciéndole que ella es su mejor amiga."

"¿Pero él no la considera como una novia?" preguntó Jiraya, un tanto perplejo y ligeramente ofendido. "Él no será… ya sabes, ¿no lo es verdad?"

Kurenai frunció el ceño. "Por un gran número de razones, Hinata se ve afligida por una timidez aplastante. En lo que se refiere a Naruto, se puede decir que justo ahora acaba de encontrar a sus primeros amigos. ¿Cómo podría haber tenido la oportunidad de descubrir lo que el amor significa?" preguntó Kurenai de forma triste.

Jiraya se vio con algo de mala cara. "Cuantas más cosas descubro, más dudo de la validez del plan para mantener a Naruto a salvo a través del anonimato."

Kurenai miró atentamente al Sannin. Durante un instante, vio a través de su brusco exterior de Ermitaño Sapo y vio a un hombre de mediana edad que se lamentaba de las oportunidades perdidas. "Supongo que la retrospectiva siempre es una moneda de dos caras," dijo ella tras un momento. "Pero no puedo negar el hecho de que Naruto sigue vivo hasta el día de hoy. De modo que vuestro plan no es un completo fracaso."

Jiraya asintió, enderezándose lentamente. "Supongo que eso es cierto. Y veo lo que quieres decir. No me burlaré de ellos. No demasiado. Si dejase de hacerlo completamente, Naruto sabría que algo estaba pasando. Es mucho más perspicaz de lo que parece, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," contestó Kurenai con una sonrisa. "Él me ha sorprendido en más de una ocasión."

OoOoOo

Por una vez, Naruto estaba comiendo solo en Ichiraku. Shino se había disculpado justo cuando abandonaron la oficina del Hokage. El recinto de los Aburame había recibido bastantes daños durante el ataque, y varias de las colonias de cría quedaron dañadas cuando una unidad incubadora explotó. Su clan no le había pedido que dejase las misiones de limpieza en Konoha, pero se sentía obligado a ayudar en lo que fuese posible. Naruto se ofreció a venir con él y prestarle algunos clones para que ayudasen en todo lo que fuese posible, pero resultaba que la actividad que quedaba y que más tiempo iba a necesitar era ordenar las colonias de modo que no se mezclasen y asegurándose de que los kikais no se apareaban por accidente. A los ojos de Naruto, la mayoría de los kikais eran idénticos, y de mala gana tuvo que admitir que sería bastante inútil. Sin embargo Shino le agradeció la oferta, y le prometió hacerle saber si surgía algún trabajo que requiriese de una mayor 'fuerza bruta'.

Por otro lado, Hinata necesitaba recoger sus pertenencias de la casa de Kurenai, a parte de prepararse para la misión de mañana. Ella pareció estar un tanto angustiada porque Naruto comiese solo, pero dijo que ella no tenía mucha hambre. Naruto también sabía que ella tendía a obsesionarse un poco cuando preparaba el material para una misión de larga duración, preocupándose de que iban a dejarse algo que necesitarían desesperadamente cuando ya se habrían ido.

Era un poco extraño para Naruto, conocer tan bien a alguien como para llegar a imaginarse porque hacia algo sin ni siquiera llegar a preguntárselo. En la Academia él casi tuvo ese tipo de relación con Iruka, pero verdaderamente no llegó a conocerle tan bien hasta aquella noche en que Mizuki les atacó en el bosque. Era algo… reconfortante… supuso él, conocer tan bien a alguien. Quizás no era tanto por la predicibilidad sino más bien por lo que significaba – una autentica amistad. Se alegró de haber encontrado una forma de retrasar el hecho de que Hinata tuviese que volver con su familia. Además durante el viaje estaría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar. Jiraya estaba bien, para ser alguien mayor, y también era un buen profesor, pero Hinata era, bueno era Hinata.

A parte de eso, cualquier cosa valía la pena con tal de ver esa sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Y no estaba tan mal eso de comer solo. Ichiraku quedó completamente intacto tras la invasión. Pareció ser que algunos de los extraviados clones acabaron congregándose en esa calle en particular después de que cumpliesen con sus objetivos principales. Naruto no creyó que eso hubiese sido ningún tipo de coincidencia, pero si alguien se lo preguntaba no lo admitiría jamás. Aun así, estuvo contento de que la parada de Teuchi no sufriese ningún tipo de daño, y el anciano cocinero respondió a su buena fortuna al ofrecer su ramen a mitad de precio a todos aquellos que estuviesen ayudando en las tareas de reparación de la aldea.

A pesar de todo, Naruto quedó algo sorprendido por el súper-cálido recibimiento que tuvo el Equipo Ocho la primera vez que le visitaron tras la conclusión del examen. A Naruto ni se le hubiese ocurrido que la gente iba a apostar durante los encuentros, pero significó mucho para él que Teuchi y Ayame creyesen tanto en él como para apostar todos sus ahorros a favor suyo.

Pensar que Iruka-sensei había organizado un fondo común de apuestas, y que evidentemente se había hecho rico gracias a eso, escandalizó completamente al genin. ¿Qué había pasado con el tradicionalista instructor de la Academia que le sermoneaba acerca de como comportarse correctamente? Suplantando a un extranjero para vaciar los bolsillos a los ricos bastardos de Konoha. Naruto tomó nota mental de tener unas palabritas con su antiguo sensei la próxima vez que lo visitase.

Aun así, las cosas se veían bastante bien cuando comenzó con su cuarto tazón de ramen de Miso. Mañana tenía una importante misión. Hinata no tendría que soportar a su odiosa familia durante unos cuantos días más. Incluso podía hacer que Ero-Sennin les enseñase algún jutsu genial. Y siendo honestos, se estaba aburriendo un poco de todas esas misiones de reparación de rango D, sin importar lo necesarias que fuesen.

Naruto se estaba bebiendo el caldo cuando al levantar la cabeza vio como Ayame fruncía el ceño, al estar mirando por encima de la espalda de Naruto. "Será mejor que aquí no haya ningún problema," dijo ella fríamente, y entonces se giró y se apartó del mostrador.

Naruto miró a su lado mientras Hyuuga Neji se sentaba cuidadosamente en el taburete que estaba a su lado. El Prodigio de la Rama Secundaria se estaba moviendo de una forma un tanto inestable, como si hubiese estado inconsciente durante varios días, y una voluminosa venda había sido enrollada alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo completamente su frente. Neji también llevaba puesto un simple vestido blanco que seguramente había salido del hospital. Durante mucho tiempo Naruto vio a Hinata con uno de esos.

Naruto no dijo ni una palabra mientras Ayame recogía su tazón y le trajo una quinta ración. Ella ni siquiera le preguntó a Neji si quería algo, y la expresión facial de Ayame fue correcta pero fría como el hielo. Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo si eso habría molestado algo a Neji, al ser tratado de la misma forma con la que Naruto era tratado en muchos de los restaurantes de Konoha.

Si molestó al joven Hyuuga, no se reflejó lo más mínimo en su rostro. Naruto comenzó con los fideos, haciendo únicamente una pausa tras un par de minutos cuando finalmente Neji comenzó a hablar.

"Tu último golpe dejó una gran cicatriz," dijo tranquilamente Neji.

Tras un instante Naruto volvió a saborear su comida. No estaba siendo exactamente un maleducado – Neji todavía no le había hecho ninguna pregunta.

"El sello del Pájaro Enjaulado fue completamente eliminado cuando la piel fue arrancada," continuó diciendo Neji tras una pausa. "Eso no debería de ser posible, pero los médicos ninjas piensan que una ráfaga de chakra podría haber desbaratado el sello cuando recibí el golpe."

Naruto volvió a comer cuando Neji volvió a permanecer en silencio.

Después de un buen rato Neji respiró profundamente. "Lo cual es igualmente imposible, como mínimo sin que acabase muerto, a menos que hubiese algo muy raro con el chakra que fue empleado. Pero viendo lo rápido que te recuperas después de que alguien te cierre los tenketsus, eso no es muy sorprendente." Él giró su asiento, de modo que quedó mirando directamente a Naruto. "La cicatriz que se formó también ha quedado recubierta de chakra. Cuando los Ancianos probaron de volver a aplicarme el sello, el chakra interrumpió el intento. Tras eso, los médicos ninja insistieron que cualquier otro intento sería demasiado peligroso y cuando Hiashi-sama insistió, el Hokage impuso su autoridad sobre él. Mi tío probó de que me diesen el alta inmediatamente, pero tal petición fue denegada."

Naruto se acabó de comer su ramen, bebiéndose hasta la última gota de caldo. Se limpió los labios y se giró para mirar fijamente a Neji, repasando el discurso que había creado junto a Shino. "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, o simplemente has venido aquí para aburrirme con tu historial médico?" Era un poco raro, pero de alguna forma disfrutó al utilizar ese tono sarcástico. Shino dijo que eso molestaría mucho más a Neji que cualquier tipo de grosería.

Los ojos de Neji se estrecharon un poco, pero no mostró ningún otro tipo de furia. "He salido del hospital porque quiero saber el motivo. Me has liberado de un sello que ha esclavizado a mi familia durante generaciones. Ahora te debo una deuda de honor, pero quiero saber una cosa: ¿por qué lo has hecho?" El reservado tono de voz del genin se volvió un poco más brusco, pero incluso así fue poco más que un susurro.

Durante un instante Naruto miró fijamente a los ojos de Neji. "No lo hice por ti."

Neji pestañeó.

"Visité a tu prima en el hospital después de que casi la matases," dijo Naruto. "Fui a verla todos los días y nunca mencionó haber visto a uno solo de los miembros de su familia mientras estuvo allí. Realmente sólo me pidió una cosa cuando la visité. ¿Quieres saber qué era?"

Lentamente Neji asintio con la cabeza.

"Tu vida," dijo repentinamente Naruto. "Prácticamente me suplicó que no te matase. Ella sabía que quería hacerlo. Y todavía sigo queriendo. Era eso o arañarte un poco más hacia abajo, arrancarte los ojos y dejarte ciego para siempre. Una vez ella comenzó a toser sangre, pero aun así no dejó de hablar, no dejó de inventarse excusas para lo que hiciste."

Naruto bajó la vista y vio que sus manos seguían temblando. Respiró profundamente y sacó todo el aire. "No podía decirle que no. De modo que tenías que vivir. Pero le pregunté a mi profesor si podía dañar un sello usando el chakra de una forma especial y me explicó como podía hacerse." Naruto sonrió un poco, pero Neji no lo pudo ver. "No creo que fuese lo que él tenía en mente, pero parece que ha funcionado."

"De modo que todo esto ha sido un experimento," concluyó Neji con una voz monótona.

"No," le corrigió Naruto. "Estás en lo cierto. Me debes una por haberte liberado del sello. Pero no me la debes a mí, se la debes a Hinata. Ella odia ese sello mucho más que tú."

Neji abrió la boca para protestar, pero Naruto le interrumpió. Había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar lo que quería decir, y ahora no iba a permitir que Neji le interrumpiese. "Ella se siente culpable y avergonzada cada vez que piensa en tu sello y en el de los demás miembros de la familia secundaria. Ella preferiría estar en la rama secundaria y llevar ese sello que permanecer en la principal y sentirse responsable por los demás que han sido sellados. E incluso a parte de eso… a pesar de toda la mierda que tú y su padre le habéis puesto en la cabeza, a pesar de todas las 'sesiones de entrenamiento especial', a pesar de que casi la mataste por un estúpido combate examinatorio… todavía sigue pensando en ti como 'Neji-nii-san', su primo."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "¿Sabes que uno de sus primeros recuerdos es haber deseado poder cambiar su vida con la tuya? Ella envidiaba el hecho de que todo el mundo dijese que tu padre te quería de verdad, mientras que el suyo… Bueno, me imagino que él también te quiere más a ti, mientras tengas ese sello en la cabeza, ¿verdad?"

Neji se reclinó hacia atrás en su taburete y repentinamente Naruto se dio cuenta de que él mismo se estaba inclinando hacia delante. Respiró profundamente mientras se enderezaba. "¿Neji, eso te parece propio de una persona débil?" Naruto movió rápidamente su cabeza. "Por lo que a mí se refiere, cualquier deuda que me debas en realidad se la debes a ella. Arregla las cosas con Hiashi-baka si lo necesitas, convéncele que permanecerás siendo leal, pero cuida de ella cuando yo no pueda. Actúa como su primo y no como uno de esos Hyuugas idiotas. ¿Quieres saldar tu deuda? Bien, Hinata quiere a su primo de vuelta. Dale eso y recuperarás tu honor. ¿Lo pillas?"

Neji asintió y rápidamente se levantó de su taburete. Él giró para marcharse, se quedó quieto e hizo una ligerísima reverencia hacia donde estaba Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras vio como el Hyuuga se marchaba.

Notas de Autor:

¡Muchas gracias a Runsamok y Bibliophile por su Beta no Jutsu!

Sí, ya sé que Haku es un chico. Eso ya debería de haber quedado bien claro por el último capítulo. Naruto simplemente ha cometido el mismo error que en el canon.

He probado de rellenar un par de cosas que en el canon o bien fueron pasadas por alto o bien fueron completamente ignoradas. ¡Podéis pasaros por el foro de Viridian Dreams y decirme que tal os ha parecido!

Espero que todo el mundo esté disfrutando de sus vacaciones y de este tardío presente.

Notas del Traductor:

Bueno, antes de nada quiero agradecer a lilith05 sus esfuerzos como correctora y deciros a todos que dentro de poco tendremos corregidos todos los capítulos previos de esta magnifica historia, no dudéis en volver a leerla.

Hasta la vista

Shozo Irie


	20. Consecuencias Mortales

Capítulo Veinte.

Hinata avanzó lo más silenciosamente que pudo mientras se aproximó a la residencia de la familia principal. Era extraño darse cuenta de cómo ya no lo consideraba como su hogar. Permaneciendo en la casa de Kurenai-sensei, se sentía mucho más acogida de lo que nunca se había sentido en el recinto de los Hyuuga. Como mínimo desde que su madre había muerto. Las cosas habían sido… como mínimo un poco diferentes en esa época… pero de eso había pasado tanto tiempo que cada vez le costaba más y más recordarlo.

Ahora, ella deseaba bien poco estar allí, sin mencionar el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre. Desafortunadamente, le habían dado instrucciones de prepararse para una misión de larga duración y parte del material que iba a necesitar todavía seguía en su antigua habitación. No había suficiente tiempo como para comprar material nuevo, a pesar de que disponía de suficiente ryou para gastar. Sólo esperó que pudiese evitar a su padre y cualquier pregunta inoportuna que le quisiesen hacer.

Cuando se aproximaba a su objetivo, uno de los paneles se deslizó a un lado de forma abrupta. Hinata necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder. Mostrar miedo ante su padre sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Pero no era Hyuuga Hiashi quien estaba detrás del panel de papel de arroz.

"¿Neji-ni-san?" dijo ella de improviso. En contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Hinata se dirigieron hacia las vendas que cubrían la frente de su primo. Ella apenas dudaba de que Neji encontraría una forma para que ella pagase por las acciones de su compañero de equipo – sin importar lo que nadie dijese.

"Hinata-sama," dijo él con una voz perfectamente controlada. Sus ojos parecieron atravesarla, recordándole de una forma incómoda a los de su padre.

Cuando ya no dijo nada más, Hinata dio un paso con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación. Pero se quedó helada cuando Neji habló de nuevo.

"Tres metros después de mi posición entrarás dentro del rango visual del Byakugan de Hiashi-sama," dijo él. "Creo que hay diversas cuestiones que él desea plantearte, con especial atención sobre la misión que el Hokage os ha encomendado."

Hinata retrocedió nuevamente, al no querer correr ningún riesgo. Se sorprendió de que Neji pudiese establecer el alcance visual de su padre con tanta exactitud – eso implicaba que él podía ver casi tan lejos con su Byakugan como el propio líder del clan. Otra realización más que debía dolerle, al haber nacido en la rama secundaria de la familia.

La boca de Neji se torció ligeramente "¿Debo suponer que has recibido instrucciones de no hablar sobre tu misión?"

Hinata asintió. Sin duda él disfrutaría contemplando como su padre la haría sentirse incómoda mientras probaba de hacerla hablar. Pero esta misión representaba su oportunidad de alejarse de Konoha y del complejo de los Hyuuga durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Ella soportaría cualquier cosa a corto plazo con tal de hacer realidad ese sueño.

"Me he tomado la libertad de obtener de tu habitación el equipamiento ninja que necesitarás," continuó diciendo Neji, sacando la mochila de Hinata de la habitación que estaba detrás de él. Él se la lanzó a Hinata y ella la cogió casi como un acto reflejo, demasiado sobresaltada como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. A través del duro tejido pudo sentir los palos de la tienda de acampada y el contorno de su cantimplora.

"Gracias, Neji-ni-san," dijo Hinata mientras volvía a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"Las gracias no son necesarias," respondió Neji de forma fría. "Después de todo, es el destino de la rama secundaria servir a la familia principal, ¿no es verdad? Recuperar vuestro equipo es meramente mi deber."

"Como prefieras, Neji-kun" murmuró Hinata, demasiado contenta ante la posibilidad de evitar a su padre como para preocuparse del sarcástico tono de voz de su primo. Sarcástico o no, su voz no parecía tan fría como de costumbre. Ella se inclinó mucho frente a su primo, mucho más de lo que cualquier miembro de la familia principal hubiese hecho frente a un miembro de la rama secundaria.

Neji simplemente asintió, pero sus cejas se juntaron durante una milésima de segundo. Lo cual ya decía mucho. "Vuelve por donde has venido," le dijo de forma severa. Mientras Hinata se giraba, añadió "y dile a Uzumaki Naruto que pagaré mi deuda."

OoOoOo

Naruto no paraba de moverse de forma inquieta cerca de la puerta oeste. Se suponía que el Viejo Pervertido tenía que reunirse allí con ellos para comenzar su misión. No era como si hubiese llegado tarde, pero no le habría costado nada llegar pronto. Por supuesto, Hinata-chan tampoco estaba allí, pero sabía que ella había tenido que ir al recinto de los Hyuuga a sacar a escondidas su equipo – cosa que hacía que él estuviese más que preocupado.

Naruto le sugirió que se olvidase del material – después de todo podrían compartir la tienda de campaña. Después de que dijese eso, Hinata se volvió de color rojo brillante y Naruto quiso golpearse en la cara. Había sido una oferta inocente, pero él sabía como reaccionaría Jiraya. Siendo o no buenos amigos, un chico y una chica de su edad compartiendo una tienda de campaña de dos personas generarían muchos _comentarios_ por parte del Ermitaño Pervertido.

Naruto se despertó de su ensoñación. El simple hecho de estar cerca del Sannin, a pesar del poco tiempo que había sido, le había llevado a estar pensando en algunas cosas sucias. Kurenai-sensei se avergonzaría de él. Y Hinata se merecía un mejor comportamiento.

Él volvió a ir de un lado para el otro. Culpar al lujurioso vejestorio era mejor que quedarse sentado preocupándose por Hinata-chan. Su padre era un imbécil de primer grado y no había forma de saber lo que podría intentar hacer si se encontraba con ella antes de que saliesen de la aldea. Naruto se preguntó si el hecho de volver a por el material de viaje no era una forma con la que Hinata quería probarse ante sí misma que en verdad no le tenía miedo. Quizás se lo preguntaría a Kurenai-sensei cuando regresasen.

"¿Eh, dónde está tu novia?" preguntó una fuerte voz justo detrás suyo.

Naruto tuvo que recorrer a todo su autocontrol para no dar un salto. A pesar de ser un pervertido, el Sannin era de hecho, un gran ninja, y había sido capaz de sorprender a Naruto mientras éste estaba buscando activamente a él y a Hinata. Casi compensaba todos sus hábitos personales.

Casi.

Naruto apretó los puños mientras daba media vuelta, pero se contuvo de criticar al viejo majadero. Eso sólo le animaría a liarla más la próxima vez. "Hinata tuvo que ir a recoger su equipo en la casa principal de los Hyuuga," explicó. "Debería llegar aquí en cualquier momento."

El más leve fruncido de ceño se deslizó rápidamente a través del rostro que había debajo de ese encornado protector de frente. Naruto se preguntó si Kurenai-sensei le había dicho a Jiraya algo sobre el padre de Hinata. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces se relajó cuando vio un destello gris por el rabillo de su ojo.

"Siento haberos hecho esperar," dijo Hinata casi sin aliento mientras llegaba corriendo.

Ella comenzó a inclinarse como disculpa, pero Jiraya negó con la mano de forma despreocupada. "Llegas justo a tiempo," dijo él. "¿Mocosos, estáis listos para partir?"

Tanto Naruto como Hinata asintieron.

"Entonces decid adiós y nos pondremos en marcha," dijo Jiraya, asintiendo hacia algo que estaba detrás de ellos.

Ambos se giraron y Naruto vio como Kurenai-sensei y Shino salían de detrás de la casa de vigía. Ella ya les había deseado a ambos buena suerte en su misión, pero Naruto se emocionó de que ella y Shino hubiesen venido a verles partir. Después de saludar con la mano a Shino, Naruto y Hinata hicieron una amplia reverencia a su sensei. Ella les devolvió el saludo. Entonces se marcharon.

No necesitaron ni una sola palabra.

OoOoOo

Su primer destino fue la ciudad de Otafuku, una de las ciudades más grandes del País del Fuego. Para sorpresa de Naruto, simplemente se pusieron en camino a un paso ligero.

Le llevó menos de quince minutos para comenzar a desquiciarse.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estamos viajando tan lentamente?" preguntó finalmente. "¿Quiero decir, queremos encontrar a esa persona lo más rápidamente posible, verdad?"

Jiraya suspiró. "¿Has visto alguna vez como un gato atrapa a un pájaro?"

Naruto asintió.

"¿Al buscar al pájaro, el gato corre como si su cola estuviese ardiendo o lo hace lenta y sigilosamente?" preguntó el Sannin de forma sarcástica.

"¿Crees que Tsunade-sama probará de evitarnos?" Preguntó Hinata de forma curiosa.

Jiraya se encogió de hombros. "Es posible," dijo él, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano. "Ella puede sentir el uso de chakra desde mucha distancia, y por ahora tiende a evitar a los shinobis, incluso aquellos que podrían ser de Konoha."

"¿Pensé que querías que mis clones te ayudasen a buscarla?" Preguntó Naruto, recordando la conversación en la oficina del Hokage.

"Los necesitaré. Después de que se lo pida por primera vez y lo rechace. Para entonces, ya sabrá que estamos por la zona. Simplemente quiero acercarme todo lo que pueda antes de comenzar a perseguirla activamente." Jiraya sonrió burlonamente. "Ella todavía se puede mover bastante deprisa cuando quiere."

"Genial," se quejó Naruto, "¿Entonces eso significa que no podremos practicar mientras estemos caminando, verdad?"

Jiraya parecía perplejo, de modo que Hinata le explicó amablemente como Kurenai les hacía practicar diversos jutsus de rango bajo mientras viajaban.

"Bueno, supongo que este enano necesita de toda la práctica de control de chakra que pueda recibir," comentó Jiraya en voz alta, para fastidio de Naruto, "pero ahora no es un buen momento. Considéralo como un entrenamiento para la paciencia, mocoso. También necesitarás más de eso."

Naruto miró airadamente al viejo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Jiraya le estaba tomando el pelo deliberadamente. Con gran esfuerzo, se apartó del molesto viejo bobo y habló con Hinata en voz baja, ignorando deliberadamente al Sannin.

OoOoOo

Hinata estaba un tanto impresionada. Naruto era normalmente tan apasionado que… bueno… era fácil que alguien le provocase. Ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio el entrecejo de decepción que apareció en el rostro del líder de la misión.

"¿Y… tuviste algún problema al ir a buscar tus cosas?" le preguntó su amigo.

Hinata tragó saliva. Las cosas habían estado bastante tensas en el recinto de los Hyuuga, pero las acciones de Neji habían sido incluso más desconcertantes. "No vi a Padre, pero…"

Naruto simplemente levantó una ceja, algo que en algún momento u otro parecía haber copiado a Shino. Solamente lo hacía cuando estaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo y en un principio pensó que lo hacía para tomarle el pelo a Shino, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. Cuando hablaron en el hospital, él lo usó con gran efectividad cada vez que las palabras se bloqueaban en la garganta de Hinata. El simple hecho de recordar esa conversación la hacía sentirse un tanto mareada, y durante un instante, ella se tuvo que concentrar en donde ponía los pies.

"Hablé con Neji" le susurró a Naruto mientras el silencio se prolongaba. "Él estaba… diferente, como mínimo un poco diferente. Él me interceptó justo antes que fuese a encontrarme con Padre y me dio mi mochila. Todavía seguía actuando de forma fría, pero no… no estaba tan enfadado como de costumbre. En verdad no acabé de entender bien lo que pasó."

"Bueno, ya no tiene que llevar más ese sello," se aventuró a decir Naruto. "Quizás eso le ha cambiado."

Hinata miró fijamente a su compañero de equipo. Ella supo que el sello de Neji había sido dañado durante su encuentro con Naruto, pero después que los ancianos se reuniesen, no escuchó nada más acerca de eso. ¿Fueron incapaces de repararlo? ¿Más importante aún, cómo lo sabía Naruto? "¿Cómo lo sabías?" le preguntó de forma indecisa.

Naruto puso una mueca, rascándose la nuca como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo una trastada. "Bueno, tú no querías que le matase o le lisiase, de modo que supuse que podría ver que pasaba si le sacaba ese palo del culo." Él pestañeó y volvió a hacer una mueca.

Hinata miró fijamente a su mejor amigo mientras éste murmuraba algo sobre 'desafortunadas metáforas' y se veía vagamente avergonzado.

OoOoOo

En otro sitio, Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi se habían reunido finalmente para discutir sobre sus apuestas. Aunque en realidad, era más bien que Kurenai había acorralado a los dos otros jonins.

Había una… _ligera _disputa acerca de los términos exactos de su apuesta. Ya que la tercera parte del examen no había concluido, había ciertos precedentes para invalidar todas las apuestas.

Por otro lado, las palabras "llegarán más lejos que los vuestros" habían sido usadas, como mínimo de forma casual, con referencia a sus genins. Según esa medida, el Equipo Ocho, con las victorias de Naruto y Shino, había llegado como mínimo a la segunda ronda de las finales.

Por supuesto, la decisión final en lo que se refería a las promociones no dependía de los resultados de los encuentros. Un cuidadoso y sensato candidato que había sido eliminado en la primera ronda por un oponente más poderoso, podía ser seleccionado para la promoción, mientras que el poderoso, pero imprudente luchador podía ser descartado. Generalmente los chuunins eran más fuertes que los genins, pero eran sus capacidades de liderazgo lo que contaba para la nota final.

Asuma sostenía que Shikamaru solamente abandonó porque se dio cuenta que algo iba mal y anticipó la traición y la invasión de la aldea. Eso era algo que ni los alumnos de Kurenai podían reivindicar. Si él hubiese permanecido y hubiese luchado durante todo el torneo, era posible que hubiese encontrado una forma de superar tanto a Naruto como a Shino.

En verdad Kakashi no tenía ni un solo argumento a su favor – ninguno de sus alumnos había llegado a la ronda final. Él estaba allí más bien arbitrando el conflicto entre Kurenai y Asuma y con la esperanza de encontrar un modo de evitar tener que dejar de leer sus libros naranjas durante dos meses.

Sin embargo, pasado un rato, la disputa entre sus colegas comenzó a ser algo aburrida – hasta que él se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos figuras encapuchadas que avanzaban a través del tráfico de la calle.

OoOoOo

Al estar muerto de aburrimiento, Naruto probó de inventar nuevas formas con las que entretenerse. Por el momento era cierto que no podía entrenar o hacer nada que requiriese de chakra. Él no sabía si el viejo pervertido iba en serio o no, pero no quería ser el responsable del fracaso de esta misión en caso de que Jiraya estuviese diciendo la verdad.

Tampoco podía hacer mucho entrenamiento físico mientras viajaban. Esa tal Tsunade podía moverse muy rápido si decidía evitarles – como mínimo según afirmaba ero-sennin, en todo caso. Eso conllevó que tampoco podía permitirse el hecho de quedarse agotado.

Con eso quedaba el entrenamiento mental, pero precisamente no podía sacar un pergamino mientras estaban paseando. No durante una misión. Quizás podía mejorar sus dotes de observación, pensó después de un rato. Por supuesto, el paisaje era básicamente siempre el mismo, como mínimo hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de Konoha.

Finalmente él decidió probar de realizar observaciones secretas de sus acompañantes y de los demás viajeros que se encontraron por el camino. El viejo pervertido permaneció bastante ajeno a eso, pero Hinata siempre parecía moverse un poco intranquilamente cuando sabía que la estaban mirando. Al ser ella tan observadora, era todo un desafío mirarla sin que se diese cuenta.

En un primer momento, simplemente mirarla por el rabillo del ojo sin tropezar por el camino resultó ser suficiente desafío. Él supuso que ser capaz de centrarse de esa forma podría resultar útil si alguna vez tenía que seguir a alguien en medio de una multitud.

Con algo de práctica, Naruto comenzó a observar suficientemente bien, de modo que se puso a prestar más atención a lo que estaba mirando. Hinata parecía diferente.

Ella no agachaba tanto la cabeza como solía hacer antes. No era una gran diferencia, pero él se dio cuenta de que en el pasado cuando ambos realizaban combates de entrenamiento ella tenía que enderezar su cuello desde su postura habitual cuando se colocaba en su postura Jyuuken. Ahora parecía mirar siempre al frente. Él supuso que eso no conllevaba mucha diferencia con respecto a que dirección mirase ya que ella poseía el Byakugan, pero había algo más sutil en todo eso.

Kurenai les había aleccionado un par de veces acerca del lenguaje corporal y como interpretarlo. Ése era uno de los temas en los que Hinata era mucho más experta que sus compañeros de equipo. Por supuesto, en un principio probó de esconderlo, como mínimo hasta que Shino le preguntó directamente si había sido entrenada sobre este tema por su clan. Fue sólo entonces cuando reveló exactamente cuanto de avanzada iba respecto a sus compañeros de equipo. Ella pareció casi avergonzada, como mínimo al principio, hasta que Naruto _y _Shino le hicieron saber, cada uno a su propia manera, que no les importaba en absoluto.

Como mínimo evitó preguntarle a Hinata que significaban los gestos que ella misma hacía.

Pero supuso que era algo bueno que ella ya no mirase tanto al suelo. Respecto a eso había empeorado bastante desde que luchó con Neji y acabó en el hospital, pero desde la invasión, cuando le bajó los humos a Temari. ¿Quizás es que tenía algo más de confianza? Después de todo, la chica de la Arena había derrotado de una forma contundente a Tenten. Eso tenía que haber contado para algo, aunque sus técnicas fuesen un mal emparejamiento para la experta en armas.

La manera de caminar de Hinata también parecía un poco más… ¿suelta? Más relajada. Su cuerpo entero parecía demostrarlo, no era como si la estuviese comiendo con los ojos ni nada parecido. Quizás era porque finalmente había superado el daño pulmonar que había hecho que la hospitalizaran durante tanto tiempo. Quizás es porque era feliz de realizar otra misión de larga duración. Él y Shino se dieron cuenta de todo lo contenta que ella había estado en su misión de patrulla. Naruto sintió como su propia mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente y se preguntó por el porque.

Él tenía que encontrar un modo de darles las gracias por todo esto tanto al Hokage como a Kurenai-sensei cuando regresasen a Konoha.

OoOoOo

Para ser alguien a quien habían acusado, con algo de razón, de vivir en el pasado. A Hatake Kakashi todavía le sorprendía como el paso del tiempo podía cambiar tu perspectiva. Él todavía recordaba la última Gran Guerra Shinobi. Podía recordar las batallas, los enemigos que había matado y los amigos que había perdido. Pero el tiempo tenía una forma extraña de transcurrir, suavizando los filos de los más duros recuerdos, hasta el punto en que podías recordar los hechos, pero olvidarte de cómo te _sentías_.

Diversos años siendo uno de los jonins de élite de Konoha, temido por muchos, figurando en innumerables libros bingo, le habían robado algunos de sus peores recuerdos. Como la sensación de enfrentarte a un enemigo que te supera casi tan fácilmente como él superaba a sus alumnos genins.

Él estaba tratando de seguir el ritmo de Uchiha Itachi mientras Asuma retenía a su compañero, Hoshigaki Kisame, con sus cuchillos de batalla. Kurenai probó de atrapar a ambos dentro de un genjutsu. Con tres contra dos parecía que las posibilidades estaban a favor de Konoha, excepto porque Asuma apenas podía bloquear la inmensa hoja que empuñaba el hombre tiburón, las ilusiones de Kurenai eran casi inmediatamente contrarrestadas por el Sharingan del renegado Uchiha, y Kakashi… bueno, para él era evidente que el Uchiha estaba meramente jugando con él, curioso de ver lo que su transplantado Sharingan era capaz de hacer. Cada truco, cada estratagema que Kakashi intentaba era interceptada casi en el mismo instante en que comenzaba, y con mucha más facilidad de lo que él fue capaz de hacer para detener los ataques de Itachi.

Kakashi agarró a Kurenai justo después de que Itachi invirtiese el jutsu de la Muerte de la Prisión Arbórea contra ella. Él la apartó del kunai de Itachi lo más rápidamente que pudo… pero estaba completamente seguro de que el Uchiha había tenido tiempo más que suficiente como para apuñalarla. Y al ver la forma pensativa con la que Kurenai frunció el ceño, ella había llegado a una conclusión similar.

De modo que, en lugar de presionar con un contraataque, Kakashi aguardó un instante, evaluando a su oponente mientras mantenía alejada su mirada de los ojos de Itachi. Incluso sin quedarse vulnerable a la hipnosis, él podía seguir leyendo el lenguaje corporal nukenin con su visión periférica.

"Tienes mucho valor volviendo aquí, Itachi," dijo Kakashi con voz grave. "¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho volver a Konoha?" Él hizo una pausa y sonrió debajo de su máscara "¿Morriña?" Si algo era cierto es que Itachi era incluso más serio que Sasuke. O que Kurenai.

"Me ha sido ordenada una tarea," dijo Itachi mientras las tomoes de sus pupilas comenzaban a girar. "Una tarea que cumpliré."

"No le miréis a los ojos," gritó Kakashi a sus camaradas, dejando abierto únicamente su Sharingan a partir de ese momento. "Ahora sólo alguien que posee el Sharingan puede enfrentarle."

Itachi sonrió levemente.

Kakashi tragó saliva. "¿Has venido a por Sasuke?" preguntó. Tenía sentido, de una forma retorcida, según las últimas palabras que dirigió a su hermano.

"No," dijo lentamente Itachi. "Hemos venido aquí a por la llave del legado del Cuarto." Su silueta se volvió borrosa, al moverse más rápido de lo que Kakashi era capaz de ver con claridad, y hundió su puño en el centro del estómago de Kurenai. Incluso mientras Kakashi se giró hacia ella, Kurenai jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de forma refleja. Los ojos rojos de Kurenai se encontraron con el Sharingan de Itachi.

Y ella estaba perdida.

OoOoOo

Kurenai se encontró en un sitio extraño, atada en una estaca como si fuese una criminal a punto de ser ejecutada. Algo malo le pasaba a sus ojos… y entonces se dio cuenta que era la luz lo que funcionaba mal. Todo a su alrededor, incluidas las partes de su cuerpo que era capaz de ver, estaba ensombrecido como si se tratase de un fotonegativo.

Itachi apareció frente a ella, ensombrecido de la misma forma. "Este Dojutsu es la expresión final del arte del Genjutsu. Este es el mundo de Tsukiyomi, un mundo donde tanto el espacio, el tiempo y la sustancia están controlados por mí. De ahora en adelante, sufrirás setenta y dos horas de tortura. El sufrimiento de tu alma será real. Tu espíritu no entenderá que esto no es la realidad. Hay algunos que nunca se han recuperado de la experiencia, e incluso los más fuertes quedan incapacitados durante mucho tiempo. Suficiente para mis propósitos."

"¿Propósitos?" Preguntó Kurenai a regañadientes. No importaba todo lo que se concentrase, no podía sentir el chakra subyacente que formaba esta ilusión. Ella ya se había mordido el labio, pero incluso el dolor no podía cambiar esta realidad alterada.

"Haré que afrontes tus peores temores, de forma repetida, durante setenta y dos horas, dejándote inconsciente en el mejor caso, o permanentemente discapacitada en el peor. " Le informó Itachi "De cualquier forma, me servirás como cebo y moneda de cambio con tu alumno. Incluso aunque su actual protector se lo prohíba, él se ofrecerá a sí mismo a cambio de ti."

Todo el cuerpo de Kurenai se tensó mientras abría la boca, pero incluso mientras comenzaba a maldecir, el tiempo pareció decelerar hasta que sus palabras quedaron distorsionadas y sin sentido.

"Esta es la parte donde realizas una tediosa declaración de desafío. En lugar de eso comenzaré con la tortura." Él hizo una pausa y parpadeó. "Si más tarde conservas tu cordura, querré saber lo que piensas sobre el genjutsu definitivo del Sharingan."

El mundo se disolvió mientras toda conciencia del cuerpo de Kurenai desaparecía. De forma abrupta se encontró a sí misma colocada en una picota en la gran plaza frente a la torre del Hokage. En otros postes también estaban atados sus alumnos. Rodeándolos había una enorme multitud de gente sin rostro. A pesar de su falta de rasgos faciales, ellos seguían mostrando algunos rasgos comunes, siendo el principal una palpable sensación de odio. Eso era una turba enardecida. Mirando hacia el balcón cerca de la oficina del Hokage, Kurenai sintió que su estómago se retorcía al ver a un enorme hombre sin rostro ataviado con la toga del Hokage. El Hokage sin rostro hizo un gesto furioso y la multitud se abalanzó hacia ellos.

Naruto fue el primero en sentir su cólera, con dedos atravesando el rostro del rubio genin, arrancándole los ojos antes de que manos provistas de cuchillos le apuñalasen el torso. Él gritó de pura agonía más tiempo del que Kurenai hubiese creído posible. Hasta que se cayó en redondo, desapareciendo en una lastimosa ráfaga de chakra rojizo, ensombrecida de negro por la extraña luz. Hinata estaba llorando y gritando mientras contemplaba como Naruto moría frente a ella, y la multitud se dirigió hacia ella. Su voz se elevó en un agudo arpegio mientras destrozaban su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se esfumó en un gorgoteo.

Shino permaneció en silencio hasta el fin, cuando soltó un único grito ahogado.

Kurenai estaba casi completamente entumecida cuando las manos fueron a por ella.

Y entonces estaba de nuevo en la plaza. Negó con la cabeza, preguntándose por un momento como era posible que el pelo le hubiese vuelto a la cabeza o como era que no tenía una sola gota de sangre encima. Miró hacia la multitud, pestañeando rápidamente mientras que avanzaba en manada hacia ellos nuevamente. Sólo una única figura cercana a una de las esquinas tenía rostro. Itachi.

Esta vez comenzaron con Shino, y entonces con ella mientras Naruto y Hinata gritaban sus nombres mientras morían.

Para cuando la escena se reseteó de nuevo, Kurenai ya estaba comenzando a estar petrificada de puro horror. Tsukiyomi se estaba alimentando de sus miedos por lo que podría ocurrirle a sus alumnos si todo acabase mal. Si un hostil e injusto Hokage se alzase con el poder, podían acabar como chivos expiatorios para contentar a ciertas facciones de la aldea. Eso ya había ocurrido antes en otras tierras.

Y el así llamado Genjutsu Definitivo estaba funcionando. No estaba segura de cuantas repeticiones de esta escena podía soportar antes de que su mente se desconectase, como mínimo de forma temporal, para protegerse. Setenta y dos horas de este horror iban a destrozarla.

Mientras se preparaba para el siguiente asalto de gritos, Kurenai se devanó los sesos para encontrar una forma con la que contrarrestar el Dojutsu del arrogante Uchiha. Ella recordó la introducción al tema del genjutsu que Kobaru-sensei les enseñó, y como le dijo en privado que pensaba que ella tenía la suficiente disciplina mental e imaginación como para especializarse en ese área. Eso no la estaba ayudando mucho mientras la multitud la desgarraba con esas enloquecidas manos.

Imaginación… recordó las lecciones de Kobaru acerca de cómo destruir genjutsus y como superarlos. No era exactamente la misma cosa. Superar un genjutsu significaba trabajar junto a él, o a pesar de él para cumplir con tus objetivos, incluso si no podías romperlo directamente. A él le gustaba hacer metáforas físicas sobre temas complejos, y una vez comparó el genjutsu como una lucha libre mental. A veces la única forma de romper una presa era moverte junto a ella, en lugar de en su contra…

Cuando su destrozado cuerpo cayó del poste y golpeó el suelo dejando un charco de sangre y otros fluidos corporales, la escena se reseteó de nuevo.

Esta vez Kurenai no probó ni por un instante en desmentirla. En lugar de eso, canalizó cada uno de de sus más morbosos pensamientos para hacer que esta escena fuese real. Esto realmente podía pasar, se convenció a sí misma, y sintió que su psique se hundía más y más en el genjutsu. Sus ojos se centraron en Naruto mientras que la turba destrozaba a Shino en el poste, las costillas se partieron antes de que las cuerdas que le sujetaban se rompiesen. El rubio shinobi forcejeó por liberar sus manos mientras los aldeanos sin rostro lanzaban al experto en insectos hasta el suelo, pisándolo y pateándolo. Shino acercó una mano hacia Naruto, dos de sus dedos rotos estaban retorcidos en una forma obscena, mientras sus colonias de kikais se ahogaban en su propia sangre.

Kurenai apenas sintió como la multitud la hacía pedazos. Su propio punto de vista parecía haberse separado de su destrozado cuerpo y se centró en el rostro de Naruto. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos mientras él gritaba y maldecía al contemplar como moría su equipo.

Y entonces fueron a por Hinata.

La atención de Kurenai se concentró como si de una hoja de navaja se tratase, mientras atacaban a la joven Hyuuga a quien quería como si de una hija se tratase. Su propia imaginación facilitó nuevas torturas para que el Tsukiyomi infligiese a la inocente joven. Pero sus ojos permanecieron centrados en la cara de Naruto mientras contemplaba como Hinata era golpeada, torturada, violada.

Y entonces él se movió violentamente, como ella sabía que haría… SABÍA que haría… ella canalizó toda su voluntad y forzó al genjutsu a seguir sus propias reglas internas y a hacer reaccionar a Naruto… de forma realista.

Los ojos de Naruto se convirtieron en rasgadas pupilas mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y rugía. El chakra explotó como una honda explosiva que se dirigió en todas direcciones, arrasando los postes y reduciendo en pedazos a la turba sin rostro. El Itachi que estaba observando ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser reducido a una mancha en el muro de la torre del Hokage.

El chakra se volvió a reunir en torno del estridente Naruto mientras el carcelero del Kyuubi se retiraba y dejaba libre a su prisionero. La carne fluyó como si se tratase de barro húmedo mientras el cuerpo del muchacho se rehacía a la imagen del Kyuubi. El Hokage sin rostro dio la señal de ataque a sus ANBU, y comenzó los sellos de un jutsu – justo antes que una inmensa cola hiciese desaparecer las tres plantas más altas de la torre.

El renacido Kyuubi rugió su desafío a los cielos. El único signo que Uzumaki Naruto había existido alguna vez fue una leve pausa cuando el zorro se detuvo y olisqueó el cuerpo de la joven chica que yacía enfriándose cerca de la pantagruélica zarpa delantera. Entonces y de forma bastante deliberada el zorro pisó _sobre _el cuerpo mientras se ocupaba de los ANBU que estaban llegando.

Kurenai sintió como si hubiese algo podrido en su estómago – a pesar que desconocía donde se encontraba el suyo. Pero entremezclado con todo eso había un fuerte sentimiento de vindicación. Si alguna vez esto llegaba a ocurrir… pues Konoha tendría lo que se merecía. Si alguna vez la Voluntad del Fuego descendía para asesinar a unos inocentes cabezas de turco, entonces merecería ser extinguida. Habría justicia.

Con tal sentimiento de regocijo, Yuuhi Kurenai hizo añicos el Tsukiyomi como si una burbuja de jabón se tratase.

OoOoOo

Kakashi todavía se estaba girando hacia Kurenai e Itachi cuando el Uchiha se lanzó hacia atrás como si hubiese sido golpeado. Él levantó un brazo tal y como si se estuviese defendiendo de un golpe antes de hacer que no con la cabeza.

Kisame aterrizó al lado de Asuma y el jonin apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar sus cuchillas para bloquear a Samehada, la espada devoradora de chakra de aquel hombre tiburón. "¿Itachi, qué demonios ha pasado?"

El Uchiha lanzó tres shurikens con su mano izquierda hacia Kakashi. Con un solo ojo abierto, él tuvo que esquivarlos con un poco más de margen de lo que normalmente habría necesitado.

Durante ese medio segundo, Itachi cogió un kunai con la palma de su mano y lo arrojó hacia Kurenai, quien todavía se estaba enderezando mientras parpadeaba para recuperarse de los efectos secundarios de lo que Itachi le hubiese hecho.

Sin tiempo para lanzar un jutsu, Kakashi probó de lanzar su propio kunai para desviar el de Itachi… Pero el ángulo de tiro era malo y tenía que lanzar su cuchillo tres veces más rápido que el de Itachi para conseguirlo.

Con un fuerte y sordo ruido, el kunai del Uchiha se clavó de lleno en la frente de Kurenai.

OoOoOo

Naruto contempló el hotel que Jiraya había seleccionado con bastante aversión. Precisamente no estaba ubicado en una sección _muy buena _de la ciudad. Por otro lado, estaba cansado del pesado viaje y Ero-sennin pagaba la cuenta. Él incluso alquiló una segunda habitación, de modo que Hinata tuviese algo de privacidad.

Fue un gesto casi respetable por su parte.

Por supuesto, esos pensamientos se evaporaron cuando el viejo pervertido declaró que necesitaba efectuar algo de 'reconocimiento en solitario'. Él podría haber estado algo más convincente si no hubiese tenido la lengua colgando cuando salió de la habitación.

Aún así, a caballo regalado no le mires el dentado. Él y Hinata habían estado caminando con los pesos puestos durante la mayor parte del día. Fue sorprendente descubrir lo cansado que era viajar tan lentamente, sin usar ni una pizca de chakra. Después de un baño caliente, se sintió muy bien al tumbarse en la cama y echarse una siesta.

Pero sus sueños se volvieron inquietos mientras dormía, llenos de una innombrable sensación de pavor.

OoOoOo

"¿Pero qué demonios has hecho, Itachi?" exigió saber Kisame, ignorando el cuchillo de guerra de Asuma clavado en su hombro "Esto no estaba en el plan."

"El plan ha cambiado," dijo Itachi con voz áspera, esquivando el siguiente kunai de Kakashi tan rápidamente como fue lanzado. "Ella probó ser mucho más hábil de lo que yo tenía entendido. Es demasiado peligrosa como para mantenerla viva, incluso como rehén."

"No sé ni por que nos molestamos en primer lugar," gruñó el hombre tiburón mientras el barbudo jonin evitaba un golpe mal colocado de Samehada. Esos debiluchos de Konoha finalmente se habían puesto serios cuando Itachi mató a su amiga. Menudo desperdicio.

"El objetivo tiene entrenamiento en tácticas evasivas," respondió Itachi con un tono aburrido. A Kisame le molestaba lo poco que eso parecía importarle a su compañero. "dadas sus capacidades y con quien se le vio salir, era lógico buscar algún tipo de ventaja."

"¿Bueno y qué dice tu lógica que deberíamos hacer ahora?" exigió saber Kisame. Meramente era una cuestión de tiempo que suficientes ANBU de Konoha apareciesen con un número suficiente como para hacer las cosas… difíciles.

"Nos encontraremos en la tercera localización," continuó Itachi, dejando caer un sello explosivo desde la amplia manga de sus vestimentas. Detonó justo cuando tocó el agua. Enviando por el aire decenas de chorros de agua.

Antes de que el aire se aclarase, las encapuchadas figuras negras y rojas ya habían desaparecido.

OoOoOo

Naruto y Hinata sin sus hitai-ites y con ropas que podían pasar como vestimenta civil, avanzaron lentamente por el festival. La ciudad de Otafuku parecía prosperar gracias al turismo – por los carteles que pudieron ver, a la menor oportunidad montaban un festival y algunas paradas parecían más antiguas que las casas de la zona.

Naruto había sido… desalentado… de participar en muchas de las celebraciones de Konoha, de modo que estuvo contento de seguir el ejemplo de Hinata. Unos sutiles cambios en su porte, sus expresiones faciales y sus gestos transformaron el comportamiento de la formalmente rígida Hyuuga en el de la hija de un mercader. Antes de marcharse del hotel, Hinata hizo que Naruto dejase su chaqueta en la habitación y comprase una camiseta de color rojo brillante que no desentonaba tan mal con sus pantalones como en un primer momento se había imaginado. Ella también le animó a sonreír todo lo posible después que Hinata usase pequeñas cantidades de maquillaje para esconder las marcas faciales de sus mejillas.

Naruto pensó que quizás ella se estaba excediendo, pero todos sus comentarios desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando, de forma delicada, ella extendió la base del maquillaje por las mejillas de Naruto con la ayuda de las yemas de sus dedos. Evidentemente ella se encontró tan incómoda como él en esta situación, ya que ambos estaban colorados. Por otro lado, Naruto sabía que las posibilidades de que él mismo se aplicase el maquillaje en su cara sin que se notase demasiado eran prácticamente nulas. De modo que permaneció en silencio.

Aun así, fue casi un alivio cuando ella acabó y él se pudo relajar, yendo con sumo cuidado de no moverse mucho antes de que los restos de maquillaje se acabasen de secar en su cara. Él contempló, fascinado, como Hinata sacó un pequeño estuche de un bolsillo de su mochila y colocó cuidadosamente un par de círculos tintados hechos con algún tipo de material blando en sus ojos. Después de un par de pestañeos para aliviarlos, su amiga tenía unos ojos azules que combinaban con su hermosa complexión.

Sin su chaqueta escondiéndolo, el cuerpo de Hinata parecía bastante diferente. Naruto se dio cuenta que eso era debido a que la chaqueta era ligeramente más grande que su talla y tendía a hacer que su amiga pareciese más pequeña, dócil y joven de lo que en realidad era. Al ser capaz de ver sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que el régimen de entrenamiento definitivamente había tenido un efecto en ella. Si Hinata quería disfrazarse como la trabajadora hija campesina de unos granjeros, tenía los hombros y los antebrazos perfectos para la ocasión.

Hacía cinco minutos que habían salido, y Hinata cada vez estaba más nerviosa, antes de que Naruto se diese cuenta que había estado mirando de reojo a su amiga durante todo el rato. De modo embarazoso la felicitó por sus dotes de actuación y ella se relajó un poco.

OoOoOo

Se abrieron paso a través de las paradas, avanzando lentamente por el festival, dirigiéndose a las áreas más adultas del distrito turístico. Por lo que Jiraya-sensei les había explicado acerca de su compañera de equipo, Hinata se dio cuenta que sería más probable encontrarla en esa zona, especialmente donde hubiesen casas de apuestas.

Era un poco difícil imaginarse a una Sannin 'retirándose' para convertirse en una jugadora ambulante, pero Hinata podía ver que había bastantes cosas que el líder de la misión no les estaba contando. Shinobis de sus categorías simplemente no abandonaban la aldea sin ser clasificados como ninjas renegados – no sin que hubiese unas circunstancias excepcionalmente únicas.

Por la forma en que Jiraya-sensei actuaba, Hinata sospechó que su propia marcha se debía más bien a una misión de larga duración que a un autentico retiro. No había ningún tipo de torpeza cuando tomaba el mando, parecía bien familiarizado con el protocolo. Él todavía seguía en el servicio activo, presentando sus informes ante el Hokage. Ella estaba segura de eso.

Hinata salió de su ensoñación cuando Naruto la cogió de la mano. Las multitudes que ahora atravesaban eran cada vez más numerosas y de media la gente era cada vez más grande y mayor. Él sólo estaba actuando como un chico de su edad que acompañaba a su hermana o a una amiga por tal entorno. Esa era la única razón. Tenía que ser eso.

Pero eso no evitó que sus labios formasen una pequeña sonrisa.

OoOoOo

Naruto se tensó un poco cuando comenzaron a moverse a través de las secciones más 'adultas' del festival de Otafuku. Habían un montón de "esos" tipos de sitio, muchos más que en Konoha, y él se preguntó de nuevo que tipo de Hokage frecuentaba esa clase de locales.

Naruto también se dio cuenta que algunos de aquellos hombres estaban mirando a Hinata, de la misma forma con la que miraban a otras mujeres. Él cogió de la mano a su compañera de equipo para dejar bien claro que ella _no estaba_ allí sola, pero no estuvo completamente seguro que todos aquellos hombres entendiesen el mensaje. Con misión o sin ella, la primera persona que probase de hacer algo raro iba a acabar seriamente herida.

Todo este asunto de las operaciones encubiertas era mucho más duro de lo que se había imaginado.

OoOoOo

Había una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, el hecho que Kakashi llegase tarde a una reunión de equipo era bastante habitual. Pero poco después de que el Equipo Siete fuese tan fácilmente eliminado del examen de Chuunin por sus antiguos compañeros de clase, hizo que eso cambiase.

Sasuke desafió a su sensei a que les entrenase lo más duramente que ellos pudiesen soportar, y sus compañeros de equipo le apoyaron en eso. El orgullo herido no era la mejor de las motivaciones, pero ni Kiba ni Sakura disfrutaban al pensar en quedarse atrás. El hecho de que todos se estuviesen esforzando al máximo para mantener el ritmo del nuevo sistema de entrenamiento pareció que también mejoró su trabajo en equipo. Probablemente ayudó el hecho de que al final del día Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para ni siquiera hablar con Sasuke.

Los eventos del examen de Chuunin también parecieron afectar a su sensei. Desde entonces Sakura no pudo recordar haber visto a su maestro ni con uno solo de esos libros de cubierta naranja, y Kakashi siempre llegaba a tiempo para las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Así que cuando esa tarde su sensei no había aparecido a la hora acordada, la kunoichi de pelo rosa estuvo preocupada. Entonces escuchó la extraña llamada de un pájaro, y de repente diversas figuras aparecieron, precipitándose a través de los tejados. Ella echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke estaba sentado en silencio, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente en el momento en que se escuchó el grito del pájaro. Kiba había estado yendo de un lado para el otro. Verdaderamente era incapaz de permanecer quieto. "Vayamos," dijo ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kiba, claramente confundido.

"Sensei llega tarde por primera vez en semanas, y creo que acaban de movilizar a los ANBU," explicó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

"Ella tiene razón," añadió Sasuke en voz baja.

Ése simple hecho antes habría acelerado su corazón, pero Sakura todavía estaba molesta con su compañero de equipo. Ya era suficientemente malo que él no la creyese capaz de matar una simple serpiente, pero lo que le dijo a Naruto sobre Hinata fue inapropiado. A pesar de que fuese una táctica válida, él había insultado a alguien que le defendió mientras estaba indefenso debido al efecto del sello maldito. De forma secreta Sakura estuvo contenta de ver como Naruto le daba un puñetazo por eso… sólo que hubiese preferido que no fuese tan fuerte.

El experto en perros cogió a Akamaru y el Equipo Siete se puso en camino por la dirección donde los ANBU habían ido. Sakura recordó las palabras de Naruto que había escuchado a escondidas. 'Sakura no es tan agradable como parece. A ella sólo le importa una persona y no le importa un comino nadie más.'

Era casi tan duro como el nuevo sistema de entrenamiento de sensei, pero Sakura estaba decidida a convertirse en una mejor persona.

OoOoOo

Sasuke no podía criticar el razonamiento de Sakura, incluso aunque ella apenas estuviese hablándole.

Un área de nueve bloques cerca de los canales tenía cerrado completamente el paso a personal que no perteneciese a los ANBU, pero Kiba encontró el olor de su sensei abandonando esa área, mezclado con un montón de sangre que no era la suya. Ese rastro les llevó hasta el hospital, donde la melindrosa mujercita que ocupaba la mesa de recepción se negó a darles ningún detalle.

Como mínimo se negó a darle ninguna información a Sakura, pero cuando Sasuke le preguntó con voz grave acerca de la localización de su Jonin-sensei, ella se ruborizó, tartamudeó y finalmente les dirigió hasta el nivel del sótano. A Sasuke le costó un gran esfuerzo evitar que su rostro se deformase en una mueca de disgusto. En primer lugar, aquella mujer debía de tener el doble de su edad. Y por otro lado, siempre le había molestado el que la gente siempre hiciese excepciones con él por el hecho de ser un Uchiha. Él quería reconocimiento como todo el mundo, suponía, pero lo quería por cosas que realmente hubiese hecho, no por la familia en la que había nacido o los ojos que había heredado. Sí, el Sharingan era poderoso, pero todavía no había hecho mucho con el suyo. Que la gente se lanzase a sus pies sin ninguna razón era incorrecto, y descubrió que tenía poco respeto por la mayoría de Konoha.

Él casi mató al primer civil que probó de consolarle por su derrota ante Naruto, explicándole como su clan habría probado de revocar los resultados ante el Hokage. Como si eso significase _algo _– una victoria servida en bandeja de plata porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para conseguirla.

El idiota pensó que Sasuke sacó su kunai por haber mencionado el nombre de Naruto.

Si algo era cierto, es que le debía una al idiota de pelo rubio por la lección que le había enseñado. Él había superado sin mucha dificultad los retos que se le plantearon en la Academia, asumiendo que estaría listo para ir contra Itachi cuando llegase el momento. Naruto puso fin a esa pequeña fantasía. Algo de silenciosa observación y unas pocas preguntas revelaron como se había estado esforzando el último de la clase de la Academia y todo lo que había estado entrenando desde que se graduaron. Rock Lee era otro genin que tampoco se tendría que haber graduado – y aun así se había entrenado en Taijutsu hasta un grado en el que muchos chuunins realmente no querrían tener 'un combate amistoso' con aquel tío raro de cejas encrespadas.

Y él era el contrincante habitual de Naruto.

Como mínimo ahora Sasuke sentía que estaba haciendo progresos.

Mientras el ascensor comenzó a descender, Sasuke echó un vistazo a Sakura, quien a cada segundo que pasaba se veía más y más aprensiva. Ella le devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

"Mi tía solía trabajar en este hospital," contestó Sakura. "No hay ni una sola sala de tratamiento en el nivel del sótano."

"¿Entonces que hay allí abajo?" Preguntó Kiba en voz muy baja. Por la expresión de su rostro, y también por la de Akamaru, los olores asociados con el hospital debían de ser insoportables.

"La morgue."

Sasuke no reaccionó ante eso, a parte de un pequeño tic por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo. Escucharon dos voces que provenían del cruce de corredores que estaba delante de ellos, voces que reconocieron.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" escucharon preguntar a Kakashi-sensei con una voz cansada.

"Uno de mis aliados estaba junto a ella," escudaron decir a Shino. "Cuando el… suceso… ocurrió, siguió las instrucciones de volver a la colmena e informar."

Acercándose lentamente hacia las voces, Sasuke pudo ver a Kakashi, de espaldas respecto a su posición, su cuerpo mostraba claros signos de fatiga. No había visto a su sensei tan agotado desde la misión en el País de la Ola, donde se colapsó debido a una pérdida casi total de chakra tras su lucha con Zabuza. Su voz parecía incluso más entrecortada que entonces. "Creo que estaba intentando capturarla. Usó alguna técnica especial de genjutsu a través de su Sharingan, y ella fue capaz de contrarrestarla. Pero la dejó desequilibrada el tiempo suficiente como para…"

Shino asintió una única vez. "Si ella había desarrollado una contramedida contra su técnica, él no querría que compartiese tal información con los demás. Fue… lógico… que fuese asesinada." La voz del Aburame era monótona, pero aun así hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral de Sasuke. Entonces el resto de las palabras de su sensei impactaron en él.

Su Sharingan.

_Itachi_…

"Tengo que informar al Hokage," continuó diciendo Kakashi, apartándose del muro. "Quería prevenirte. Va detrás de Naruto; ése es el motivo por el que probó de capturar a Kurenai. Él podría intentarlo contigo la próxima vez." Kakashi no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de sus alumnos, pero ya era un milagro que pudiese estar de pie, aun más que pudiese avanzar tambaleándose por el vestíbulo. Ni siquiera pareció escuchar el apagado jadeo proveniente de Sakura cuando pronunció el nombre de Kurenai – así de mal debía estar el ninja copión para no enterarse de eso.

Sasuke necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no moverse, para no respirar, hasta que Kakashi se marchó. Entonces salió disparado y cogió del brazo a Shino. En un instante el aire a su alrededor quedó lleno de insectos voladores, cada uno de ellos zumbando de pura rabia, pero Sasuke los ignoró "¿Has marcado a Naruto?" siseó él.

"¿Y qué pasaría si lo hubiese hecho, Uchiha?" preguntó Shino, su voz era incluso más fría que antes.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió que el experto en insectos podía decidir extraer su venganza contra él siendo el objetivo más cercano, en lugar de esperar a encontrarse con Itachi. Y él ya se encontraba en medio del enjambre del Aburame. "Tenemos que avisar a Naruto," dijo rápidamente.

"Él está en una misión fuera de la aldea. Estoy seguro de que el Hokage –" comenzó a decir Shino, pero Sasuke le cortó de sopetón.

"¿Dondequiera que esté, crees que hay alguien que pueda encontrarle más rápido que tú?" preguntó Sasuke

"Quizás sí, quizás no," dijo Shino. Entonces sus cejas descendieron. "¿Por qué esto es de tu interés?" preguntó con mordacidad.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse, entonces hizo una pausa. Suspiró. "Itachi es… era un Uchiha. Es mi responsabilidad detenerle, o como mínimo evitar que haga daño a nadie más si puedo evitarlo."

Los ojos de Shino parecieron perforarle a través de sus gafas de sol. "Puedo cooperar contigo, pero sólo hasta el punto en que la seguridad de mi compañero de equipo tenga una prioridad superior a la de tu venganza."

"Entonces vayamos," concluyó Sasuke.

"No sin nosotros," interpuso Kiba, avanzando hacia ellos. Sakura estaba a un paso y medio detrás de él.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Vosotros no podéis abandonar la aldea sin el permiso de vuestros parientes o de vuestro clan, a menos que se trate de una misión oficial."

"Entonces como –" comenzó a preguntar Kiba y entonces se detuvo a sí mismo "¿Cómo puede ir Shino?"

"Mis aliados ya están transmitiendo un mensaje a mi padre," informó tranquilamente Shino. Sasuke se preguntó si realmente era tan rápido o si el Aburame estaba mintiendo debajo del cuello de su chaqueta.

"Sasuke," comenzó a decir Sakura, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Él recordará que hoy no tenemos ninguna misión programada," dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola. "La única tarea que teníamos era reunirnos para entrenar y él no apareció a tiempo."

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ambos sabían que eso era un mero tecnicismo, a pesar de ser la verdad. Pero no había forma alguna de que él desaprovechase una ocasión de frustrar los planes de su hermano.

"Marcaré los árboles por el camino, de la forma que Kakashi nos enseñó," propuso Sasuke. "Reuníos y seguidnos después que tengáis _autorización_," no pudo evitar añadir eso último. Todavía estaba resentido por haber recibido la orden de guiar a los civiles como si de ovejas se tratasen hasta los refugios mientras los demás luchaban contra los invasores, y fue sermoneado acerca de la importancia de seguir órdenes y cumplir con su deber. Bueno, pues ahora estaba cumpliendo con su deber como líder en funciones de un clan de un solo hombre y era el turno de los demás de seguir las órdenes establecidas.

Si eso le hacía ser mezquino, que así fuese.

OoOoOo

Tanto a Naruto como a Hinata les llevó un buen rato el poder ver una cara familiar. Desafortunadamente no era la pechugona de coletas rubias que Jiraya había descrito. Naruto estaba bastante disgustado de ver a su así llamado líder de misión pegándose la vida padre. Él tenía una atractiva camarera morena sentada en su regazo y el viejo pervertido estaba sonriendo como un babuino albino.

Naruto se giró hacia Hinata, frunciendo el ceño. Ella estaba un poco ruborizada, de modo que no había manera que no hubiese visto esa lamentable escena. "¿Quizás es que, eh, Jiraya-sama está interrogando a una fuente?" Preguntó ella de forma dubitativa.

"Quizás," dijo Naruto, tragando saliva. Él estaba agradecido que Hinata le diese una justificación. Ella siempre probaba de hacer eso – cambiando de tema para evitar avergonzar a nadie. No era como si Naruto fuese responsable del comportamiento de Jiraya, pero se sentía profundamente avergonzado en nombre de todo el género masculino. ¿Qué clase de shinobi perdía el tiempo en medio de una importante misión para _hacer eso_?

Como mínimo ya era suficientemente tarde como para justificar su regreso al hotel. Los jóvenes e inocentes aldeanos por los que se estaban haciendo pasar estaban comenzando a destacar un poco, y la cosa sólo empeoraría a medida que la noche fuese avanzando.

Después de una conversación en susurros, ambos dieron la vuelta y regresaron al hotel a través de las paradas de la feria. No había forma de saber cuando regresaría Jiraya.

OoOoOo

Siendo sinceros, Uchiha Sasuke era como mínimo algo más consciente de sí mismo de lo que la gente se imaginaba. Conocía la reputación que había desarrollado en la Academia Ninja de Konoha como un inquietante solitario. No era algo que hubiese cultivado a propósito, pero tendría que haber sido un idiota para no darse cuenta de cómo le veían los demás.

De forma privada, su mente todavía seguía sobresaltándose por cuantas de sus contemporáneas femeninas se volvían completamente irracionales en los asuntos en los que él estaba involucrado.

Pero a grandes rasgos, estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Él no quería la simpatía sin sentido de los extraños, y un frío exterior los mantenía a la confortable distancia donde pertenecían. Los efectos duraderos del genjutsu con él que su hermano le torturó se acabaron convirtiendo en hábitos útiles para minimizar inútiles formas de apego.

Pero ahora viajaba con alguien que era incluso menos hablador. Y, si eso era posible, que estaba incluso más enfadado que él. Aburame Shino no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que abandonaron la morgue y se escabulleron de la Aldea. El hecho de que pasasen sobre el muro en lugar de usar la puerta confirmó sus sospechas acerca de si Shino ya tenía permiso oficial. No es que eso fuese su problema. No como Itachi.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño.

OoOoOo

Naruto y Hinata permanecieron en silencio mientras entraron a escondidas en el hotel. Entre la reticencia natural de Hinata y la vergüenza de Naruto por el comportamiento del viejo pervertido, ninguno de ellos tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Naruto casi se lamentó de haberle pedido al Hokage que Hinata les acompañase, hasta que recordó la mirada en el rostro de su amiga cuando supo que iba a volver con su familia. Había cosas peores que los pasatiempos del viejo pervertido.

Fue un juego de niños el llegar a sus habitaciones sin ser observados. A pesar de lo leve que era, Naruto se alivió al quitarse el maquillaje de su rostro. Por la forma con la que Hinata estaba pestañeando, probablemente ella se sintió de la misma forma acerca de las lentes de contacto azules.

Después de quitarse sus disfraces, estaban a punto de bajar para una cena tardía cuando llamaron a la puerta. Naruto supuso que el viejo lujurioso la había pifiado con la camarera si volvía tan temprano. Él abrió la puerta de sopetón, preparado para cantarle las cuarenta a Jiraya, pero quien estaba allí no era su antiguo tutor.

En lugar de él había una versión adulta de Sasuke, que vestía una capa negra llena de nubes rojas. También llevaba un hitai-ite de Konoha con el símbolo de la hoja acuchillado horizontalmente. Naruto sintió que su estómago se convertía en hielo. _Itachi_. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, la persona que había matado al resto de su clan, incluidos sus propios padres. Rápidamente apartó sus ojos de él. Sabía gracias a los discursos de Kurenai-sensei acerca de los Dojutsus lo que un Sharingan completamente desarrollado era capaz de hacer a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para mirarlo directamente.

"Hola, Naruto-kun. Queríamos que vinieses con nosotros," dijo el hombre con una tranquila y uniforme voz. Detrás de él, Naruto podía ver una gruesa figura ataviada con las mismas vestimentas. Había algo… extraño… con la cara del segundo tipo. Su piel parecía estar teñida de azul.

Hinata dejó escapar una sobresaltada respiración, y Naruto quiso patearse a sí mismo por no hacer que Hinata comprobase el pasillo antes de abrir la puerta.

"Si vienes con nosotros tranquilamente," continuó el Uchiha, "nadie más resultará herido. ¿No querrás que tu amiga sufra un accidente, verdad?"

"Aun creo que tendríamos que cortarle una pierna," gruñó la figura de detrás de Itachi. "Para evitar que intente escaparse."

Naruto todavía estaba en estado de shock cuando escuchó un grito de rabia que venía del pasadizo que estaba detrás de los ninjas renegados. Itachi se giró con una velocidad sobrenatural y _atrapó _con su mano un kunai arrojadizo que se movía mucho más rápido de lo que Naruto podía ver. El rubio shinobi volvió a la normalidad cuando un enjambre de insectos de aspecto familiar descendió sobre el asesino de piel azul.

Itachi usó el kunai capturado para desviar de forma experta una lluvia de flamígeros shurikens. Él casi parecía aburrido. Su compañero balanceó un enorme bulto envuelto en tela a través del enjambre de kikais. Tras su estela, los insectos caían al suelo sin vida o se desviaban de su rumbo como si estuviesen borrachos. El movimiento hizo que su capucha y sombrero se tirasen hacia atrás. El estómago de Naruto se tensó. Él parecía poco más que un hombre pez de afilada dentadura.

Detrás de los shurikens apareció Sasuke con un kunai en cada mano, moviéndose más rápido de lo que Naruto jamás le había visto hacer, sus ojos brillaban de rojo debido a su giratorio Sharingan. Él voló en una combinación de taijutsu increíblemente compleja, pero su hermano meramente estiró el brazo y le cogió del tobillo, un milisegundo antes de que su patada le alcanzase. "Demasiado lento, hermanito," le reprendió gentilmente, entonces lanzó a Sasuke de cabeza hacia el muro.

Hubo un fuerte estrépito detrás de Naruto. Hinata había _lanzado_ la mesilla de noche a través de la ventana. Ella le cogió del hombro y le estiró hacia atrás mientras Itachi se giraba hacia ellos.

"Mata al Aburame," murmuró Itachi. "Él no es útil para nosotros. Envíalo a que se encuentre con su sensei."

Naruto se quedó petrificado, mientras tales palabras se hundían en su mente, haciendo que Hinata casi perdiese el equilibrio.

"Es imprudente resistir lo inevitable," continuó Itachi. "_Vendrás_ con nosotros. La única variable bajo tu control es el número de tus aliados que morirán en el día de hoy."

"Ella se veía bastante estúpida con ese kunai clavado en la cabeza," añadió el hombre pez.

Con un grito de rabia y desesperación, desprovisto de cualquier palabra, la cabeza de Naruto se movió con un golpe seco. Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos se encontraron con el Sharingan de Itachi y él ya no supo nada más.

OoOoOo

Hinata estuvo a punto de llorar de pura frustración mientras probaba de apartar a Naruto de los ninjas renegados. Sabía suficiente sobre Uchiha Itachi como para saber que ellos dos no eran rivales para el asesino de masas de clase S. Ella esperó que Shino estuviese probando de proporcionarles una distracción, como en uno de sus ejercicios tácticos.

Su estómago se retorció cuando anunciaron que Kurenai-sensei estaba muerta. Peor aún, Naruto quedó completamente rígido, y su tarea se volvió imposible. Ella no era suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo por la fuerza y lanzarlo por la ventana si se resistía.

Ése fue su último pensamiento antes de que su visión se llenase de chakra rojo y fuese lanzada hacia la cama. Dolorosamente parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, mientras que su cabeza ya le estaba doliendo.

Y ella estaba detrás de Naruto.

Frente a él la mayor parte de la puerta había desaparecido. Al igual que un gran trozo del muro. En el pasillo pudo ver a Shino tambaleándose hacia detrás, su enjambre se arrastraba hacia él. El compañero de Itachi se había olvidado completamente de él, en lugar de eso estaba intentando asestar un golpe horizontal hacia el costado de Naruto. Mientras la espada atravesaba la llamarada de chakra, las vendas que la envolvían revelaron una masa de escamas de color gris apagado que centellearon como si de una dentadura se tratase.

La mano izquierda de Naruto salió disparada y la hoja se detuvo a dos pulgadas de la palma de su mano. Su brazo estaba cubierto de chakra rojo, el cuál se arremolinó alrededor de la espada, que parecía estar bebiéndose el chakra. Su Byakugan le confirmó que realmente lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba siendo reemplazado al igual de rápido, sin signos de que estuviese disminuyendo.

Pero ella se olvidó de todo eso cuando Naruto habló con una voz que no era la suya.

"Muchísimas gracias, Itachi-kun. Tu pequeño Genjutsu ha destrozado completamente la voluntad del muchacho, permitiéndome subvertir el sello. Ahora yo tengo el control, y el sello _me _protege de influencias externas – como tu asqueroso Sharingan." La voz sonaba hueca, burlona, pero con un trasfondo salvaje que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Hinata se erizasen. La mano libre de Naruto se levantó y el chakra rojo se unió a ella, formando unas garras de fuego que se hicieron más grandes a cada segundo que pasaba.

Entonces una profunda voz gritó "¡Ninpou: Gama Guchi Shibari!", y los muros, el techo y el suelo se cubrieron con un material carnoso de un brillante color rosado que olía a una mezcla de tierra fértil y bosque. A través de los muros, Hinata vio como Jiraya aparecía al final de la entrada, la mujer con la que había estado coqueteando antes colgaba por encima de su hombro. "Es realmente insultante," continuó él con un tono conversacional. "¿En verdad creísteis que podríais distraerme con algo tan obvio?"

"Ha funcionado el tiempo suficiente" replicó Itachi.

"No el suficiente," dijo repentinamente Jiraya. "Porque ahora ambos vais a morir, convertidos en comida en el interior de la garganta de Iwagama-san."

El hombre pez gruñó mientras liberaba su pierna del pegajoso material. El Naruto cubierto de rojo empujó a un lado la espada con un despectivo movimiento de muñeca, haciendo que el voluminoso hombre perdiese aun más el equilibrio. Él gruñó y preparó la espada para otro golpe, pero Itachi le ordenó "¡Kisame, ven!" y ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

Los ojos de Hinata les siguieron la pista a través de los muros cuando giraron en la esquina. El hueco de la escalera ya había sido bloqueado, y la masa rosada estaba creciendo sobre la última ventana del final del pasillo. Pero hubo un fogonazo de fuego negro, un chakra tan intenso que casi fue sólido y entonces desaparecieron, moviéndose tan rápidamente fuera de su alcance visual que pareció que desapareciesen.

De forma cautelosa Jiraya les siguió, frunciendo el ceño al girar la esquina y ver que habían escapado. "Maldita sea, han huido," refunfuñó. Entonces se giró hacia Naruto y se quedó helado. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que los ojos de su mejor amigo se habían vuelto completamente rojos envueltos en unas rasgadas pupilas.

"Ah bien, todavía tengo algo de tiempo antes de que el imbécil se recupere," dijo Naruto con una voz sombría y sardónica que no era la suya. "Más que suficiente como para ocuparme de ti y _agradecerte_ correctamente por haberle enseñado a ese rubio idiota como se usaban los sellos."

Hinata sintió como si estuviese contemplando a otra persona mientras su cuerpo se plantó frente a lo que claramente era un Naruto poseído por su prisionero. Ella tragó saliva y dijo "Yo n-no te dejaré hacerlo."

Las cejas de Naruto se juntaron frunciendo el ceño. "No creas que no dudaré en aplastarte como el insecto que eres. Hazte a un lado."

Por un instante Hinata no quiso hacer otra cosa más que eso. Implacablemente hizo a un lado su miedo. "N-Naruto-kun dijo que yo era su m-mejor amiga. ¿Crees qué te dejará vivir si me m-matas?" Ella no pudo ni imaginar porque había dicho eso en voz alta, pero fue la primera cosa que le vino en mente.

La cosa que llevaba el cuerpo de Naruto la miró de arriba debajo de una forma que la hizo sentirse _muy _incómoda. "Tienes mucho valor para ser alguien tan pequeña, insecto. Quizás seas un buen material de crianza."

A pesar del terror que hizo que quisiese vomitar, Hinata sintió que su cara se enrojecía.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció

"Quizás no tengas tanto control como te imaginas," observó Jiraya. Hinata no necesitó de sus ojos para ver que el Sannin estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante eso. Él. Naruto.

"Maldita sea, sin ellos aquí, la rabia de este idiota se está esfumando. Ahora el sello quiere funcionar correctamente." Naruto meneó la cabeza, apretando los puños. "Cosa hipócrita. Me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo para arrancarte la cara, virgen viejo y frustrado, pero necesito que lleves a este idiota a un sitio seguro."

Tras eso, los ojos de Naruto recuperaron su habitual color azul y blanco mientras rodaban en su cabeza y él caía al suelo, Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerlo antes de que se golpease la cabeza.

"Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para toda esta mierda," observó Jiraya.

Notas del Autor:

Sí, he vuelto. Mi situación laboral ha mejorado remarcablemente con un nuevo turno y un nuevo jefe… y ahora estreno uno de los capítulos más depresivos.

Matar a Kurenai no fue fácil, y no lo hice por capricho. En realidad tenía previsto este punto de la historia desde el día uno. Pero voy a echarla de menos a ella y a su exasperado sarcasmo. Usar sus monólogos internos para puntualizar cosas que encontraba divertidas o ridículas fue sorprendentemente adictivo.

Bibliophile me hizo una buena pregunta que quiero repetiros:

B: "Comprobando la línea temporal; lucharon en Konoha, se dirigieron a la ciudad donde estaba Naruto, alquilaron una distracción para mantener ocupado al pervertido y entonces fueron a por Naruto. El tiempo que les llevó alquilar la distracción y asegurarse que funcionaría es lo que permitió a Shino y a Sasuke atraparles ¿Correcto?"

Yo: "Sí, y a ellos les llevó mucho más tiempo para encontrarle que a Shino, ya que él había marcado a Naruto." (Además la distracción estaba bajo un genjutsu, no la alquilaron. Creo que incluso Akatsuki tiene una cuenta de gastos limitada). (Nota del Traductor: yo más bien creo que Kakuzu es un tacaño rematado que no les da a sus compañeros suficientes ryous ni para pipas)

Notas del Autor (continuación):

Sí, Sasuke no siempre es un imbécil. El impacto que sufrió al perder en las preliminares ante el último de la clase fue una especie de llamada de aviso. Sus palabras ante Shino pueden acabar siendo una de esas cosas que le dices a alguien porque es lo que crees que quieren oír… sólo para darte cuenta que es más cierto de lo que te habías imaginado.

Un par de recordatorios finales:

La historia estaba planteada bastante antes de todo el "Itachi era un buen tipo trabajando para Konoha" salto de tiburón. En algún punto tienes que dibujar una línea y decir "Basado en el canon hasta este punto de la serie" y _no _cambiarlo todo cuando el material original revele que "¡todo lo que pensabas que sabías acerca de _____ era mentira!" A parte de eso, creo que Itachi, recogiendo algunos de los más clásicos atributos de lo que normalmente consideramos un ninja es un gran villano. Especialmente cuando lo contrastas con todos los demás de la serie, quienes son tan 'ninjas' como Elmer Fudd ("Estad muy callados. ¡Estamos cazando Bijuus!")

Esta historia es un AU. Si descubrís a alguien actuando fuera de personaje al compararlo con canon, estad seguros que existe una razón. Un evento que ocurrió antes de que Naruto naciera tuvo grandes consecuencias. Ése evento será revelado en un futuro capítulo.

Dado que me he cargado a mi principal portavoz en la serie, espero que quede claro a todo el mundo que ningún personaje en esta historia tiene 'armadura de argumento'. Algunas cosas pueden ir mejor que en el canon, otras peores. Algunas cosas malas les ocurren a las buenas personas. Todo lo que os puedo prometer es que lo haré tan interesante como pueda.

Notas del Traductor.

Sí, ha ocurrido, no era una ilusión, ni un bunshin, ni una herida sin importancia. Tampoco habrá una zombi Kurenai (eso el autor lo ha dejado claro en el foro) si os lo estáis imaginando. Es la obra de S'Tarkan y debemos respetarlo… aunque dudo que si vuelve a escribir un capítulo como éste yo pueda seguir traduciendo esta obra. Desde 1997 con Aeris que no me había afectado tanto la muerte de un personaje ficticio.

Ah, si alguno de vosotros se pregunta porque Gai no acudió al rescate, recordad que Lee no acabó herido en su combate con Gaara, de modo que no estaba en el hospital y ambos estaban entrenando lejos de allí (crueles ironías del destino si recordamos PORQUE NO quedó herido en este universo)

Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, pero recordad que yo no escribo este relato, sólo lo traduzco.


	21. Una Victoria Pírrica

Capítulo 21

Los dedos de Hinata le dolieron, y necesitó de un largo momento para darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas mientras contemplaba la cara de su compañero de equipo recostado en el suelo. Naruto-kun todavía estaba inconsciente debido al ataque de Itachi, aunque ahora descansaba tranquilamente. Pero periódicamente su cara se retorcía en una expresión agónica, como si estuviese sufriendo una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

En un primer momento, ella y Shino probaron de despertarle cuando eso ocurrió, pensando que estaba sufriendo algún efecto secundario del jutsu. Sin embargo no pudieron, incluso cuando Jiraya-sama tocó la frente de Naruto con su dedo índice brillando con chakra.

Tras ese punto, Jiraya frunció el ceño y Hinata sintió como si el estómago se le cayese al suelo. Su líder de misión estaba mostrando su cara 'más seria', cuando la juguetona fachada que mostraba se hacía a un lado y se podía ver al Sannin que se ocultaba detrás.

"Creo que ha sufrido algún tipo de trauma mental," dijo pensativamente, "y es por eso que no puede despertar. Arreglar este tipo de cosas está más allá de mis habilidades."

Hinata no se permitió soltar un grito ahogado. Ahora no sería débil, no después de que Itachi utilizase el hecho de hacerle daño a ella como una amenaza con la que manipular a Naruto, junto con lo que les informó que había hecho a Sensei. El simple hecho de pensar en ello durante un instante le produjo nauseas, de modo que de forma implacable suprimió tal pensamiento. No en una misión. No cuando tenía que ser fuerte. No cuando la gente dependía de ella.

"¿Quién podría reparar tal daño?" preguntó Shino en voz baja, volviendo de donde había acostado al inconsciente Uchiha. Con la ayuda del genin y algunos clones de sombra, Jiraya los había trasladado a otra posada, sin ningún desperfecto y mucho más segura, mucho más rápido de lo que Hinata hubiese creído posible.

"Casualmente, nuestro objetivo es una de, mejor dicho _la_, ninja médico más altamente calificada del continente." Contestó Jiraya. "Esto no es algo que sea directamente su especialidad, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella podría ayudarnos. Simplemente tenemos que encontrarla antes de que abandone la ciudad."

Hinata habló en voz alta. "Entonces debemos encontrarla, y rápidamente. ¿Jiraya-sama, debemos continuar con nuestra aproximación sigilosa?"

Jiraya negó con la cabeza. "No, no después de todo el chakra que se liberó hace un rato. Ella tendría que estar completamente ebria para no darse cuenta. O bien ha decidido que es algo que no la concierne o en estos momentos ya está a mitad de camino del País de la Ola."

Hinata tuvo que armarse de valor para no estremecerse ante las palabras del Sannin. Ellos no podían fallar, no ahora, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora Jiraya se había convertido en la viva imagen de la seriedad. Él asignó a Shino la tarea de vigilar la nueva habitación que había alquilado, mientras Naruto descansaba de forma irregular Sasuke dormía inconsciente debido a la paliza que había recibido. Jiraya también dejó tras suyo un par de clones de sombra y sembró el área con sapos invocados de diversos tamaños para que vigilasen.

Por alguna razón no dejó ninguno en la habitación junto a Shino. Solamente los dos clones – uno monitoreando las constantes vitales de Sasuke y el otro vigilando por la ventana y anotando periódicamente en un grueso pergamino que había en la mesa de delante suyo. Hinata pensó que simplemente era su imaginación, pero Shino pareció aliviado por alguna extraña razón.

En pocos minutos, Hinata y Jiraya ya habían emprendido el vuelo, saltando de tejado en tejado mientras recorrían la ciudad de Otafuku en todas direcciones. Hinata mantuvo activo su Byakugan durante todo el tiempo, ignorando la lenta sensación abrasadora que se acumulaba en las órbitas de sus ojos mientras comparaba cada rostro que veía con la descolorida fotografía que Jiraya le había mostrado. Se negó a ser débil, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero sus reservas de chakra estaban bajas cuando alcanzó a ver el rostro de una mujer rubia justo al borde de su campo visual. Ella se quedó inmóvil en su siguiente aterrizaje, girándose noventa grados para perseguir el indicio que había visto. Casi pensó que se lo había imaginado, cuando encontró de nuevo a la mujer arrodillándose para lanzar los dados dentro de un salón de juegos.

El alivio de Hinata era palpable, pero se avergonzó de la forma en que se doblaron sus rodillas cuando aterrizó frente a la entrada. Se sintió muy avergonzada cuando Jiraya tuvo que sujetarla del hombro de forma que no perdiese el equilibrio, mientras le preguntaba por lo que había visto. Ella simplemente asintió, incapaz de hablar debido a que sentía que su garganta se estaba cerrando repentinamente, y apuntó con el dedo hacia las puertas del salón de juegos.

Pero el hombre de cabellos blancos no se burló de su debilidad. En lugar de eso, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. "Buen trabajo, chavala. Sé que eres un poco joven para este tipo de sitios, de modo que será mejor que te mantengas cerca de mi."

Tras eso, abrió repentina y fuertemente las puertas vaivén y entró dando grandes zancadas, avanzando como un gato por su casa.

OoOoO

Tsunade miró hacia el dado que tenía en su mano y frunció el ceño. Había comenzado a ganar, sólo un poco, justo antes del amanecer. Eso no estaba mal, como mínimo serviría para que Shizune la dejase de importunar con alguna de las deudas que se estaban acumulando.

Pero es que ahora sus dados estaban ardiendo.

A ella no le molestaba tener algo de suerte. Al fin y al cabo todo jugador necesita tenerla. Pero no así. Había ido de ganar de tanto en cuando, quizás en algunas jugadas muy por los pelos, a ganar constantemente. Y ahora parecía que no podía perder, sin importar las posibilidades en contra.

Y eso la aterraba.

Su suerte era una perra veleidosa. Sólo podía recordar un par de veces en toda su vida en la que había sido tan afortunada. La primera vez fue cuando compró números premiados en dos loterías diferentes el mismo día. Otra vez sacó una escalera real, sin ningún tipo de preparación, durante un juego de cartas con sus compañeros mientras esperaban que les asignasen una misión.

Los resultados de la lotería fueron anunciados el día en que su hermano Nawaki partió para su primera, y última, misión. La partida de póker fue con Dan y sus compañeros de equipo justo antes de emprender la misión contra Iwa que acabó con su vida.

De modo que, no era de extrañar que esta racha de buena suerte estuviese poniendo a Tsunade de los nervios. Y trajese de vuelta viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que sólo podía enterrar con grandes cantidades de Sake. No estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para ponerse a gritar, pero definitivamente estaba en la fase de hablando-más-fuerte-de-lo-necesario.

El Sake también le iba bien para posponer el hecho de tener que tomar una decisión respecto a la oferta de Orochimaru. Su viejo compañero de equipo parecía haber visto mejores días – faltándole un brazo y con un pulmón aparentemente dañado debido a los efectos de la congelación. Él intentó colarle un cuento chino acerca de un jutsu que salió mal, pero lo que no podía ignorar era la zanahoria que le ofrecía.

Ella no estaba segura si ese jutsu que afirmaba haber desarrollado haría todo lo que prometía. Pero incluso así, el poder volver a verles de nuevo, aunque sólo fuese un instante valdría la pena… incluso aunque eso significase tratar con un traidor a la Hoja. A más a más ¿qué es lo que había hecho la Hoja por ella a parte de darle penas y sufrimientos?

Hizo que no con la cabeza y se preparó para lanzar de nuevo los dados, pero por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un familiar tono rojizo. Maldita sea. Él todavía seguía llevando ese ridículo conjunto. Lo único que faltaba para completar ese día de locos era una visita de su otro molesto compañero de equipo. Ex-compañero de equipo.

"¿Qué quieres, Jiraya?" le preguntó en un tono seco mientras se levantaba. Ahora no habría forma alguna de disfrutar de su espantosa racha de suerte, no con él mirándola y siendo tan sutilmente crítico, como si sus hábitos fuesen mejores, maldito crápula, aun si afirmaba que todavía servía a Konoha…

Los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon al descubrir a la pequeña niña que estaba al lado de Jiraya. "¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Jiraya?" le preguntó. "¡Éste no es un sitio adecuado para alguien de su edad!" le riñó.

Él se encogió de hombros de una forma patentada que la enfurecía completamente. Reconocía el hecho de haberla escuchado – mostrando que simplemente no le importaba. "No es más mayor que Shizune cuando se marchó contigo," le respondió de forma instantánea. "Por cierto Shizune, es agradable volver a verte," añadió, asintiendo hacia la asistente, quien sostenía en brazos a Tonton, el cerdo mascota de Nawaki. "Ahora debes de ser el doble de alta respecto a la última vez que te vi."

"También es agradable volver a verle, Jiraya-sama," contestó Shizune, en un tono demasiado respetuoso para el gusto de Tsunade. ¿Es qué ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para que el encanto de Jiraya funcione sobre ella? ¿y también lo suficientemente descerebrada?

"Bueno, como mínimo una de las dos piensa eso," Rechinó Tsunade. "¿Qué quieres?" exigió saber.

Jiraya consiguió parecer herido, pero nunca llegó a perder su sonrisa burlona. "¿Es qué es mucho pedirle querer ponerse al día con una vieja compañera de equipo? ¿Revivir los buenos viejos tiempos?" Ella se dio cuenta de que el viejo bastardo estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

"No hubieron buenos viejos tiempos," dijo ella bruscamente, "sólo un montón de muertes sin sentido y sangre derramada por nada." El regusto de sake se había convertido en ceniza dentro de su boca.

Jiraya suspiró de una forma condescendiente que hizo que Tsunade tuviese ganas de golpearle "¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un trago y luego hablamos? Invito yo."

Su estómago protestó resentido, pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar una bebida gratis.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, todos estaban dentro de una cabina en el bar que estaba al lado del salón de juegos. Shizune ordenó algo de tempura, esperando como siempre que un poco de comida aliviase los efectos del sake. En realidad Tsunade no podía ofenderse por los esfuerzos de la joven para contener lo peor de sus excesos. No después de todo lo que Shizune tuvo que aguantar en el pasado. Su asistente también trajo algo de té para ella y para la acompañante de Jiraya.

Mirando seria y detenidamente a la pequeña niña, Tsunade finalmente se fijó en sus ojos. ¿Una Hyuuga? Y con esa frente sin marcar era de la familia principal. A pesar de cómo permanecía en silencio, en realidad debía estar hirviendo de desaprobación. Justo como el resto de su engreída familia. Justo entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que Tsunade se pusiese a la defensiva de forma instantánea. ¿Cuántos favores habría tenido que emplear Jiraya para asegurarse los servicios de una miembro de la familia principal de los Hyuuga sólo para localizarla?

Shizune probó valientemente de mantener una conversación casual en la mesa mientras Tsunade miraba airadamente a Jiraya. Al final, justo después de vaciar la primera botella, Tsunade habló. "Muy bien, no has recorrido toda esta distancia sólo para charlar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó sin rodeos.

Jiraya hizo una mueca. Siempre era transparente ante ella, y siempre parecía pillarlo con la guardia baja cuando le veía venir. "Quiero pedirte un par de favores," admitió él.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción. _Aquí viene_. Levantó una mano antes de que él pudiese continuar. "No pienso volver," declaró ella "Creo que hace unos años lo dejé bien claro. Esa aldea no me ha dado nada más que desgracias."

"Mira," dijo Jiraya, "escucha lo que tengo que decir. Sé porque te fuiste y entiendo –"

"¡Tú no entiendes nada!" gruñó Tsunade. Maldita sea, ahora sí que se estaba cabreando, y no había nada en el mundo que quemase más rápidamente el sake de su interior que enfurecerse hasta tales extremos.

Jiraya hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos, mirando de reojo mientras su mesa comenzaba a atraer la atención del resto de la clientela del bar. "¿Cómo mínimo podrías echarle un vistazo a un genin?, hazlo por mi." Le suplicó él. "Fue afectado por un genjutsu, uno fuerte de verdad. Creo que ha causado algo de trauma psicológico, pero esto va más allá de mis habilidades."

Tsunade se sorprendió un poco, mientras su rabia se desvanecía. Generalmente el orgullo del viejo idiota no le permitía plantarse tan fácilmente. Maldita sea, y eso que ella estaba ansiosa por una buena discusión. Quizás podría presionarlo un poco más. "¿De modo que reconoces mis habilidades superiores?" Le preguntó en un tono de superioridad.

Jiraya asumió una expresión inusualmente seria. "Ni una sola vez he cuestionado tus habilidades con el ninjutsu médico," dijo él.

Muy bien, de modo que él no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en el juego. "Ya veo. Aun así, traer un paciente hasta aquí…"

Los labios de su viejo compañero de equipo se retorcieron. "Bueno, en realidad él venía con nosotros, para preguntarte por otra cosa, cuando fue atacado," admitió Jiraya. Entonces añadió rápidamente "sin embargo eso es un asunto a parte. Podremos discutirlo más tarde. Esto… bueno, te lo pido como un favor personal. Te deberé una."

Tsunade frunció el ceño. En el código personal de Jiraya, a pesar de lo fastidioso que era, eso era una gran concesión. Aun así, era mejor desatarle la lengua y ver como de serio iba todo este asunto. "Creo que hace un rato sentí un uso desmesurado de chakra. Si no estuviese retirada… No lo sé, a pesar de lo tentador que sería tener algo para restregártelo por las narices, no estoy segura de que quiera involucrarme en la vendetta que alguien tenga en contra tuya."

El rostro de Jiraya mostró un leve rastro de traición, que en verdad hizo que Tsunade se sintiera un poco culpable. Pero más sorprendente fue el hecho que la chiquilla que iba con él hablase. "Por favor Tsunade-sama, no está muy lejos de aquí," dijo la Hyuuga con un tono de voz bajo. Como le debía de haber crispado los nervios el haber usado una voz tan humilde. Probablemente no quería que la misión fallase y que eso liberase a Jiraya de cualquier concesión que él hubiese hecho para conseguir la ayuda de su clan. Bueno, bueno. Quizás ella podía usar ese arrogante orgullo por el que los Hyuuga eran tan conocidos. Quizás Jiraya acabaría debiéndole una _a ella_.

"¿De modo que tú también quieres algo de de mi?" le preguntó. "Muy bien. De acuerdo. Mi asistente Shizune, aquí presente, se está volviendo un poco mayor para ocuparse de algunas de las tareas menos importantes. Si accedes a ser mi sirviente personal durante los próximos seis meses veré que puedo hacer por ese genin." Ella se sentó de nuevo, dando un codazo de forma gentil a Shizune para evitar que hablase. No había ninguna posibilidad que una Hyuuga accediese a –

"Con el permiso de Jiraya-sama, acepto, Tsunade-sama."

Oh _demonios_.

OoOoO

Normalmente Naruto tenía el sueño profundo, pero una vez que se despertaba, se despertaba. Desvelarse a sí mismo una vez que estaba consciente no era nunca una tarea difícil. Y no era una que tampoco viniese acompañada por un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

Hasta ahora.

Sentía como si sus párpados estuviesen pegados con cola. Levantar la mano para frotárselos resultó complicado, debido al hecho que su brazo parecía pesar mil kilogramos. Antes incluso de llegar a tenerlo a mitad de camino, un paño fresco y húmedo fue aplicado en sus ojos, enjugando las pegajosas excreciones. Él supo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos que Hinata estaba cerca. Contuvo un gemido mientras probaba de sentarse, pero su cuerpo no estaba cooperando. Eso no estaba bien. Sensei le arrancaría el pellejo si permanecía en la cama todo el dí–

Kurenai-sensei.

"¿Es cierto?" probó de preguntar, pero lo único que pudo emitir fue un herrumbroso graznido. Un pequeño, pero fuerte brazo rodeó su cabeza, apoyándola mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. Naruto abrió los ojos mientras ella le acercaba un vaso de agua a los labios. Las lágrimas que se amontonaban en los ojos lavanda de Hinata parecían ser la mejor respuesta a su pregunta. Si Itachi hubiese mentido para pillarle con la guardia baja, ella ya le abría asegurado que su jonin-sensei estaba bien.

De modo que, el incluso más grande Bastardo Uchiha no estaba mintiendo. Yuuhi Kurenai estaba muerta.

Durante un instante Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se hundía mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de su espíritu. La primera persona adulta que había tomado en serio su ambición, y ahora se había ido.

No. Se la habían _arrebatado_. Por ése Uchiha. Itachi.

Naruto sintió que su perezoso chakra se despertaba. Con él vino una ola de energía mientras su habitual constitución parecía ponerse en marcha. Todavía sentía un pesado dolor por todo el cuerpo, bastante similar a lo que sintió en el brazo después de destruir el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Supuso que fuese lo que fuese lo que ocurrió después de que le noqueasen había forzado de una forma importante todo su sistema de chakra.

Sorprendentemente Hinata no se estremeció mientras se iba poniendo tenso. Simplemente esperó pacientemente mientras él sorbía ávidamente el agua. Ella soltó su cabeza cuando él hubo acabado de sentarse de una forma más erguida y apartó las sábanas con las que estaba durmiendo. Naruto se alivió al descubrir que llevaba puesto un sencillo pijama blanco. Aunque esperaba de todo corazón que hubiese sido Jiraya quien le había cambiado de ropa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a la mujer a la que se les había encomendado buscar, sostenía en alto sus manos, brillando en un tono verdoso, sobre la muñeca de Sasuke. "Es una simple fractura. Debería suspender su entrenamiento durante un par de días para que se le acabe de curar correctamente." Anunció ella mientras el brillo se apagaba. "No hace falta que os preocupéis por la contusión cerebral. Volverá en sí dentro de una hora, más o menos."

Naruto asintió. Era duro no odiar a alguien que se parecía tanto a Itachi, pero por lo que había aprendido acerca de la reciente historia de Konoha, Sasuke realmente odiaba a su hermano. Que mala suerte que no fuese a tener otra oportunidad de matarlo. No si Naruto tenía algo que decir al respecto.

La mujer, quien identificó gracias a la sesión informativa como Tsunade se giró hacia Hinata. "Parece que te sabes al dedillo lo esencial," dijo con un gruñido. "Espero que planees acostumbrarte a cuidar enfermos durante los próximos _seis meses_."

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon mientras apartó su mirada de la Sannin hacia su amiga. "¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó cautelosamente. Sensei estaba muerta, pero ella todavía dependía de él para cuidar de sus compañeros de equipo.

"A cambio de mi ayuda," contestó Tsunade con una sonrisita en la boca, "la Señorita Hyuuga ha accedido a servirme durante los próximos seis meses."

Naruto frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Jiraya, cuyo chakra podía sentir merodeando cerca de la entrada. Tras él, Naruto pudo ver el hombro de la chaqueta de Shino. El simple hecho de saber que estaba cerca hizo que Naruto se sintiera un poco mejor. Especialmente ya que era muy probable que él hubiese escuchado todo lo que habían dicho para un posterior análisis.

El viejo pervertido se encogió de hombros. "Poder reparar el daño de ese jutsu estaba más allá de mis habilidades, de modo que le pedí a mi vieja compañera de equipo que te echase un vistazo como un favor personal. En lugar de eso, ella pidió a tu compañera de equipo como pago."

Naruto refunfuñó y dejó escapar un suspiro. Por un lado, eso evitaría que Hinata tuviese que tratar con su padre durante algo más de tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que se marchase de Konoha, ni siquiera de forma temporal. Por supuesto, si Tsunade regresaba como Hokage… "¿Qué ha pasado con la misión?" le preguntó a Jiraya.

El Ermitaño Sapo puso una cara seria y se enderezó. "Tsunade, hay otra razón por la que hoy estamos aquí. Estábamos buscándote."

La rubia no pareció ni la mitad de sorprendida que la joven vestida con un kimono negro que estaba a su lado. "Siempre tienes un motivo oculto, Jiraya, eso sí que no ha cambiado."

El hombre de pelo blanco ignoró la pulla. "Quizás escuchaste que Konoha fue atacada recientemente," comenzó a decir. "Sensei quedó gravemente herido y perdió un brazo."

"¿No está muerto?" preguntó rápidamente Tsunade. "Escuché que fue herido de gravedad mortal."

"No, pero su carrera como shinobi ha terminado," admitió Jiraya. Él hizo una pausa. "¿Con todo el mundo dormido debido a la batalla, cómo es que escuchaste que lo habían matado?" Quizás él estaba un poco demasiado relajado mientras esperaba por la respuesta. ¿Ella le corregiría?

"Me lo dijo un shinobi errante que estaba entre la multitud," contestó Tsunade, pero Naruto pensó que sus palabras carecían de su anterior arrogancia. Antes de que se convirtiese en traidor, Orochimaru fue su compañero de equipo, junto con Jiraya, bajo el mando del viejo Sarutobi. Si los informes acerca de que Orochimaru también había perdido un brazo eran ciertos, ¿entonces era posible que también hubiese ido a buscar su ayuda?

"Ya veo," contestó Jiraya, y Naruto se preguntó si él también sospechaba algo. "De cualquier forma, Sensei me ha enviado a encontrarte y a traerte de vuelta a Konoha."

Tsunade hizo que no con la cabeza. "Con lo viejo que es ahora, no hay forma posible de que pueda volver a hacerle crecer el brazo sin matarle. El choque que recibiría por simplemente desbridar el muñón haría – "

"No para curarle," le cortó en seco Jiraya. "Él ya sabe que es demasiado viejo. Quiere que le substituyas."

Durante un instante la habitación quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, justo antes de que Tsunade dejase escapar un desdeñoso bufido. "¿De veras crees que soy tan estúpida, viejo mujeriego?" le acusó en un duro tono. "¿O es esta otra de tus bromas imbéciles?"

"No es ninguna broma, Hime," contestó Jiraya con una voz muy seria. Su postura se enderezó un poco más. "Él cree que tú serías la mejor elección para guiar a Konoha y reconstruir su fortaleza."

"Después de todo lo que he…" Tsunade hizo que no con la cabeza. "No. Es imposible. Me niego." Con cada palabra, ella negaba con la cabeza más fuertemente, mientras sus palabras se volvían cada vez más furiosas. "Tendrías que ser un idiota para querer ese trabajo."

En defensa de Naruto, se debería de hacer constar que había hecho grandes progresos para controlar su temperamento desde sus días en la academia. Las lecciones de Kurenai-sensei incluían numerosos ejemplos de shinobis que en el pasado habían permitido que su enojo sobrepasase a su razonamiento, usualmente con trágicos y turbios resultados.

Por otro lado, Naruto también acababa de sufrir la perdida de esa misma sensei, había sido sujeto al daño psicológico de un genjutsu de Rango S, acababa de ser informado que su mejor amiga se había vendido a sí misma para ejercer tareas de servidumbre, sólo para conseguir los servicios de una curandera que reparase el daño, y finalmente había visto como ofrecían a alguien la única cosa en el mundo que él deseaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Sólo para que esa persona lo rechazase de forma tajante.

No fue ninguna sorpresa como reaccionó.

"¿Idiota?" exigió saber. "¡La única idiota que veo por aquí eres tú!"

"Ve con cuidado, chiquillo. ¡Te acabo de arreglar y puedo deshacerlo en un plis-plas!"

"¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo, vieja arpía!" Naruto sonrió con aires de grandeza mientras la cara de Tsunade se coloreaba. No te conviertes en un bromista de primera categoría sin saber como golpear en los puntos débiles de las personas. Si estuvo en el mismo equipo genin, ella tenía que ser tan vieja como Jiraya. Verse así de joven requería de algún tipo de genjutsu – lo cual significaba que era sensible acerca de su edad.

"¡Sempai, no!" gritó la mujer de pelo negro mientras Tsunade se preparaba para arremeter contra la cama de Naruto. "¡No podemos permitirnos pagar por más destrozos!"

"¡De acuerdo Shizune!" gruñó Tsunade. "Vamos afuera, pequeño criajo, a menos que tengas miedo de tomarte tu medicina."

"De acuerdo," respondió rápidamente Naruto, recogiendo la ropa que estaba apilada al lado de su cama y marchándose en dirección al cuarto de baño. Él se alegró que su ropa de convalecencia incluyese pantalones, de lo contrario se hubiese estropeado el efecto dramático.

Él regresó en menos de un minuto, asegurándose rápidamente de que todo estaba en su sitio. Hizo una pausa cuando fue a recoger sus sandalias. "¿Estás segura que puedes conmigo?" le preguntó, recordando la sesión informativa sobre su objetivo.

"Con un solo dedo," dijo repentinamente ella, apartando la mirada de Jiraya, quien evidentemente había estado probando de hablar con ella sobre algo. Ella salió pisando fuerte a través de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

El Ermitaño Sapo puso los ojos en blanco e hizo que no con la cabeza, murmurando algo parecido a "rubios".

Naruto sonrió un poco y se apresuró a caminar al lado de Tsunade. "¿Por qué no hacemos esto un poco más interesante?" dijo mientras él y la médico Ninja encabezaban una extraña procesión hacia la entrada del hotel.

Los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon. "¿Qué nos jugamos?" preguntó ella.

"Si gano te vuelves a Konoha con nosotros," dijo Naruto.

"De ninguna manera," se negó ella, haciendo que no con la cabeza.

"¿Así que tienes miedo de no poder vencerme?" Se mofó Naruto. "¿Qué ha pasado con lo de con un solo dedo?"

Los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon y Naruto se asombró por el simple hecho de no estar ardiendo en llamas. "Bien," dijo ella repentinamente. "Sabes, me sorprende que no me pidieses que anulase la deuda de seis meses de tu compañera de equipo," dijo ella para picarle. "Supongo que para ti la misión es más importante que tus compañeros. Y la gente se pregunta porque me marché de la aldea."

"Ni por asomo," replicó Naruto. "Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella." Él hizo una pausa. "¿Probablemente no protestó mucho cuando expusiste tus condiciones, verdad?" dijo Naruto para provocarla.

"¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?" exigió saber Tsunade.

"Nada que vayas a descubrir antes de llegar a Konoha" le aseguró Naruto mientras salían a la calle.

"Chico, me estás comenzando a sacar de quicio," dijo ella con un gruñido.

Naruto se giró hacia ella después de haber dado diez pasos de distancia. "Y tú has llamado estúpido a mi Hokage," gruñó él como respuesta mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y formaban el sello del carnero. "¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras la calle se llenaba de clones… al igual que los tejados de ambos lados de la calle. Entonces un doble tsunami verde engulló a la Princesa Babosa.

OoOoO

Jiraya decidió permanecer dentro del hotel, habiendo escuchado demasiado acerca de las proezas de Naruto durante la Invasión del Sonido. Inteligencia estimó exactamente cuantos clones creó el sobrexcitado jinchuuriki mientras perseguía a los genins de la Arena. Esa información quedó clasificada como un secreto de clase S, pero por lo que escuchó el chico debía poseer recuerdos de haber trabajado junto a prácticamente todos los miembros de ANBU antes de que la lucha hubiese concluido. La idea de ser accidentalmente pisoteado por su subordinado era un poco perturbadora. Pero perfectamente posible. Minato se lo recordaría eternamente si eso acababa siendo su epitafio.

Los compañeros de equipo de Naruto se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal. Jiraya no sabía que esperaban conseguir, a parte de proveer apoyo moral, mientras su antigua compañera de equipo barría el suelo con su rubio amigo. Simplemente esperó no tener que vender a otro de ellos en forzosa servidumbre para pagar la factura médica.

OoOoO

Naruto se lanzó hacia atrás mientras sus clones acechaban a su oponente. Crear tantos realmente le estaba dejando mareado durante un momento, prueba evidente de que todavía se estaba recuperando de fuese lo que fuese lo que Itachi le había hecho. Desafortunadamente, Tsunade estaba aniquilando a los clones por docenas. Y la parte más aterradora de todo es que tal y como había especificado lo estaba haciendo con un solo dedo. Naruto no quería descubrir lo que pasaría si ella llegaba a golpearle _a él _con ese dedo, pero sospechaba que sería igual de breve que de doloroso.

Entonces esa loca alcohólica se agachó y golpeó el suelo con dicho dedo.

La onda de choque resultante tiró al suelo a todos los clones restantes y abrió una fisura en la calle que se dirigió como una flecha hacia él. Taijutsu o Doton Jutsu, no importaba. Naruto saltó hacia atrás, evitando lo que parecía un agujero sin fondo, mientras subía su estimación del nivel de amenaza que representaba Tsunade. Él comenzó a entender porque Oji-san la quería como su sucesora, a pesar de su personalidad.

"¡Vuelve aquí, cobardica!" gritó ella. "¡Si huyes es que abandonas! ¡Y quizás me desquitaré con mi nueva asistente!"

Por supuesto esa personalidad también podía convertirse en una debilidad, pensó Naruto mientras rechinaban sus dientes y cargaba de nuevo contra ella.

Tsunade soltó una sonrisita y se preparó, la mano derecha atrás, curvando el dedo índice sobre el pulgar para dar un capirotazo que enviaría a un buey a la siguiente prefactura.

Pero el genin se detuvo tras unos pasos y juntó sus manos como si fuese a comenzar una plegaría. "¡Naruto Majutsu: Pulso de Chakra!" gritó él, rotando las palmas de las manos hacia la Princesa Babosa como si lanzase algo, mientras liberaba el chakra que había estado acumulando en su hara.

La Sannin se estremeció mientras el dirigido pulso de chakra la atravesaba sin causarle daño. Bueno, por lo menos sin causar daño sobre su cuerpo. Como Naruto sospechaba, no era tan joven como parecía, ya que ocultaba su edad bajo un poderoso genjutsu. Uno que él acaba de desbaratar.

A Naruto se le escapó una carcajada. "¡Caramba, en verdad si que eres vieja, Baa-chan!" en un solo instante, dejó de llegarle aire a los pulmones cuando los dedos de la mano de ella se cerraron alrededor de su garganta. No ayudó en absoluto que él todavía estuviese intentando reírse a pesar de su bloqueada garganta. El humor de toda aquella situación se esfumó un poco cuando las imágenes empezaron a difuminarse y su visión periférica comenzó a teñirse de gris.

Él notó como Shizune estaba tirando del hombro de Tsunade, pero eso no parecía hacer mucho para distraerla. Entonces una masa de insectos kikai engulló la cabeza de Tsunade y nadie en el mundo puede ignorar eso. Ella liberó a Naruto, formó un sello con sus dedos y dispersó la nube de insectos con un estallido de chakra. Naruto sintió la mano de Hinata estabilizándole el codo mientras él jadeaba con dificultad por un poco de oxígeno, probando de apartar de su visión las estrellitas que habían aparecido frente a él.

Sin embargo cuando Naruto logró ponerse derecho, tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Él se masajeó su amoratada garganta mientras evaluaba a la mujer de mediana edad que tenía delante, con unas pocas arrugas y el pelo rubio destiñéndose en plateado. "Eso ha sido más que un solo dedo, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade puso los ojos como platos. "¿Has hecho todo eso sólo para que rompiese los términos de la apuesta?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Y funcionó, no es verdad? ¿O te harás la sueca y no cumplirás con lo que prometiste?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eres un mocoso bastante interesante, pero se honesto. ¿Ha sido Jiraya quien te dijo que hicieras todo esto?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No, simplemente recordé algo que Kurenai-sensei me enseñó."

"Hmmm," murmuró Tsunade mientras restablecía su genjutsu. "Tengo que conocer a esa sensei tuya."

La cara de Naruto empeoró repentinamente mientras que a Hinata se le escapaba un hipido. La Hyuuga volvió rápidamente a la posada, Naruto la siguió al instante, pareciendo preocupado. El joven Aburame, Shino, se giró para mirar a Tsunade, con su rostro inexpresivo tras sus gafas de sol. "Desafortunadamente, no tendrás tal oportunidad," fue lo único que dijo.

OoOoO

Jiraya no se sorprendió cuando Tsunade lo abordó a preguntas. Lo único que le sorprendió fue que tardase tanto en hacerlo. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, dudaba de haber podido controlar tan bien su propia curiosidad. Probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que Sarutobi quería que fuese su substituta.

Eso, y lo que Jiraya amenazó de hacer si su Sensei le obligaba a aceptar el cargo. Afortunadamente, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado importante como para dejarlo a un lado.

Por supuesto, debido a los dolorosos recuerdos que se amontonaban en su pasado, no era de extrañar lo cautelosa que ella podía ser con el dolor ajeno. Él se imaginó que, como mínimo, no quería ningún tipo de recordatorio.

Después de su dudosa "victoria", Naruto permaneció en la planta baja suficiente tiempo como para oler el caldo y el arroz al vapor que estaban preparando en la cocina. Hinata estuvo inusualmente insistente en que no se esforzase mucho y que volviese al piso de arriba a descansar. Jiraya se preguntó si había visto algo en el sistema de chakra del chico que le preocupaba. Durante los breves instantes en los que estuvo activo, el Kyuubi vertió una enorme cantidad de chakra. Si el mocoso no fuese tan ridículamente fuerte, Jiraya estaría más que preocupado por un daño permanente.

Con el Aburame respaldándola, la Hyuuga prevaleció sobre las protestas de Naruto y el genin volvió a su habitación para descansar. Shizune les acompañó para supervisar y Jiraya se encontró a sí mismo en el bar, sentado junto a una irritada Sannin.

"¿Te importa explicarme de qué demonios va todo esto?" exigió saber Tsunade después de ordenar que le sirviesen otra botella de sake.

Jiraya suspiró. "Su jonin-sensei era Yuuhi Kurenai. Acababa de pasar el examen hace unos pocos meses. Uchiha Itachi probó de secuestrarla, probablemente para usarla como cebo contra Naruto. Algo fue mal y acabó siendo asesinada. Lo descubrimos cuando Itachi y su compañero aparecieron por aquí y probaron de llevárselo igualmente."

Tsunade dejó escapar un ruido que pareció un cruce entre un gruñido y un gemido. "Clase S o no, manda huevos probar de usar a una jonin como moneda de cambio."

Jiraya asintió. "El chico Aburame, Shino, dice que ella consiguió romper el genjutsu 'irrompible' de Itachi. Probablemente la mató para asegurarse de que no le dijese a nadie como hacerlo.

"Maldita sea," maldijo Tsunade. "¿Llegaste a conocerla?"

Jiraya asintió.

"¿Cómo era?" preguntó Tsunade.

Él no tenía ni idea de adonde iba a llevar todo ese interrogatorio, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. "¿A parte de ser terroríficamente inteligente? Era testaruda, obstinada y vengativa. Ella odiaba mis libros sin ni siquiera haber leído uno de ellos."

A Tsunade se le escapó una pequeña risotada.

"Por otro lado," continuó diciendo, "ella estaba muy, pero que muy centrada en sus genins. Y eso dio sus resultados. Cogió a tres novatos, uno de los cuales apenas había pasado el examen de graduación, e hizo que trabajasen a nivel de chuunins o incluso más en sólo unos pocos meses."

Él no necesitó ver como Tsunade levantaba la ceja para sentir la incredulidad de su compañero de equipo.

"No es broma. Si el examen no hubiese sido interrumpido, es bastante probable que ambos chicos ya llevasen puestos los chalecos de chuunin. La chica quedó eliminada en los combates preliminares por su propio primo, un genio del Jyuuken. Naruto le devolvió el favor durante las finales."

"¿Es él…?"

"Sí, lo es. No es que sea muy difícil de adivinar con ese aspecto y por ese color de pelo. Sensei dijo que el crío ha estado diciendo a todo el mundo que iba a convertirse en Hokage desde el día en que aprendió lo que significaba esa palabra. Lo primero que ocurrió después de la graduación fue que su nueva sensei le pregunta si realmente quiere convertirse en Hokage… y entonces le dice lo que necesita comenzar a hacer para llegar hasta allí. Ese locuelo comienza a entrenar dieciséis horas al día y durante los exámenes ya ha aprendido un jutsu de Rango A y le ha bajado los humos a un prodigio de los Hyuuga usando sólo taijutsu."

"Parece que estás muy orgulloso de él," dijo Tsunade pensativamente. Casi toda la amargura ya se había desprendido de su voz, y Jiraya se preguntó si se estaba acordando de su difunto hermanito, Nawaki.

"Lo estoy," admitió él, "aunque no es que me lo merezca. Todo lo que él y la Hyuuga son… es mayoritariamente el trabajo de su sensei. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó ella, mostrándose precavida de nuevo.

"¿Vas a cumplir con los términos de la apuesta?"

Ella le mostró una mirada un tanto decaída, pero Jiraya no suavizó su expresión. "Me lo pensaré," dijo ella finalmente. "Como mínimo debería regresar y ver como de malo ha sido el trabajo que han hecho curando a Sensei. Podría… escuchar lo que me tenga que decir." Con cierto pesar ella hizo que no con la cabeza. "Todavía no puedo creer que me engañase de esa forma."

Jiraya sonrió. Esa era una concesión mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba. Esos chicos son un auténtico amuleto de la buena suerte. O quizás es que ellos le recordaban a Tsunade a…

"Hablando de engaños," continuó Tsunade, saliendo de su ensoñación potenciada por el sake, "¿Qué pasa con esa chica? ¿De verdad es una Hyuuga?"

La boca de Jiraya se arrugó como si hubiese probado algo repugnante. "No sé todos los detalles," comenzó a decir, "pero creo que en realidad le has hecho un favor…"

OoOoO

Sasuke despertó poco después de que volviesen a la habitación. Se levantó súbitamente, mirando a su alrededor como un loco, entonces se sostuvo la cabeza y comenzó a refunfuñar. Hinata le informó que Shizune le había preparado un analgésico en polvo, lo había disuelto en agua y le sugirió que se lo bebiese todo. El último de los Uchihas parecía que quisiese protestar, pero su boca se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Naruto y a Shino mirándole fijamente.

El aire de la habitación era… tenso. No estaba lleno de intento asesino. No lo suficiente. Pero si las emociones oliesen, la habitación apestaría. Naruto pensó que el hecho de que Shizune se hubiese marchado para dar de comer al cerdo fue lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Si estuviese allí en ese mismo momento, el pobre animal se estaría volviendo loco. Sasuke se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, sosteniendo el agua con ambas manos mientras la bebía lentamente, sorbo a sorbo.

Finalmente acabó de beber y habló. "Reconozco vuestro resentimiento contra mi clan," dijo Sasuke con voz formal, recitando palabras que hicieron que Naruto se preguntase si las había memorizado hace tiempo. ¿Si su padre era el líder del clan, Sasuke habría sido instruido en tales formalidades? Él descartó tal pensamiento como irrelevante, pero se detuvo. Eso era algo sobre lo que Kurenai-sensei hubiese reflexionado.

"Uchiha Itachi es un traidor, tanto a Konoha como al clan Uchiha," continuó Sasuke, su voz era uniforme, casi monótona. "Pero él sigue siendo sangre de mi sangre. Le mataré y vengaré a Yuuhi-san junto a todos los demás. Esa es mi promesa."

Sus negros ojos no estaban mirando a ninguno de los tres genins, en lugar de eso tenía la mirada fija en la distancia. Naruto se dio cuenta, con un escalofrío en la espalda, que realmente no estaba hablando con ellos. Su auténtico público llevaba muerto varios años.

"Aceptamos tu declaración," dijo Shino tras un instante. "Es ampliamente conocido el hecho de que Itachi ya hace tiempo que no representa a los Uchihas. También has dejado bien claro tu plan de acabar con su traición."

Naruto se giró para mirar a Shino. ¿Sasuke estaba pensando en serio que iban a ir a por él por culpa de Itachi? ¿O eran todas estas estupideces formales su forma de asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiese cuál era su sitio? Aunque tuviese que ser maleducado no iba a dejársela pasar. "Eso sólo si nosotros no lo encontramos primero," le advirtió.

Parecía que Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Un músculo se sobresaltó a lo largo de su mandíbula y Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke se estaba acordando de cómo se la rompió.

Eso era suficiente.

OoOoO

Fue un grupo poco animado el que emprendió la marcha hacia Konoha el día siguiente. Naruto descubrió que una buena noche de descanso había eliminado la mayoría de los persistentes dolores, excepto el escalofriante vacío de pena que se alojaba en el fondo de su estómago. Parecía casi una traición dormir tan placidamente después de lo ocurrido, pero Hinata mencionó que probablemente su cuerpo se estaba recuperando tras lo ocurrido. Le sorprendió, sólo un poco, que ella supiese lo que él estaba pensando tras despertarse. Pero pensándolo mejor, ella siempre había sido hábil leyendo su estado de ánimo – mucho mejor que él, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor mientras caminaban por la calle en dirección sur tras pagar y marcharse del hotel. Hinata era mucho mejor compañera de equipo que él.

A pesar de lo alterado que estaba, Naruto se sentía inquieto por otros motivos. Mientras se marchaban de la ciudad de Otafuku, creyó sentir unos ojos poco amistosos, contemplándoles. Con unas discretas señas, hechas con las manos, alertó a sus compañeros de equipo, pero ninguno de ellos pudo detectar ninguna presencia hostil.

OoOoO

"Orochimaru-dono," susurró Kabuto, con la cabeza inclinada de forma respetuosa, "¿simplemente vamos a dejar que se marchen?"

"Ahora no es el momento," dijo el Sannin Serpiente mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes y con gran esfuerzo ocultaba su intento asesino. Ambos estaban a cientos de yardas del camino, escondidos bajo un jutsu de camuflaje, pero aun así tenía que ir con cuidado para que sus viejos compañeros de equipo no le detectasen. "Sería una desventaja, ir en contra de mis dos antiguos camaradas, especialmente con un solo brazo, y dudo que tú solo pudieses detener a ese equipo de genins."

"Sólo son genins, Sensei," murmuró Kabuto. A él le parecieron ligeramente más competentes que la media durante el examen para grado chuunin, pero sin duda, no tanto como para representar una auténtica amenaza.

"Como mínimo uno de ellos ya debería ser chuunin," dijo repentinamente Orochimaru. "Y los tres juntos fueron… impresionantes… cuando estaba evaluando a Sasuke. No les subestimes."

Kabuto bajó la cabeza como forma de disculpa.

"A más a más, no quiero correr el riesgo de dañar mi futuro recipiente," continuó diciendo el Sannin. "Pronto veremos si él vendrá a buscarme, dados los adecuados… incentivos. Con un nuevo cuerpo, tendré de nuevo dos brazos. Aunque es una lástima. Estaba tan ansioso por corromper a la Princesa Babosa…"

OoOoO

Cuando regresaron a Konoha, las nubes ya se estaban arremolinando sobre sus cabezas. La conversación había sido escasa mientras regresaron a pie de la misión, lo cual era apropiado con el estado de ánimo de Naruto. Probablemente eso fue lo mejor, dada la velocidad de paso que habían establecido ambos Sannins. Incluso a Shizune parecía faltarle el aliento mientras descendieron desde la zona boscosa a las puertas de Konoha.

El chuunin en el puesto de guardia se puso firme de forma inmediata, "Jiraya-sama, el Hokage solicita que vaya a informarle a su oficina, inmediatamente."

Ero-sennin simplemente asintió de forma severa. Tsunade ni siquiera saludó a los guardas. Naruto sabía por su renuencia que algo malo le pasaba… o como mínimo algo malo le había sucedido en su pasado. Sólo esperaba que el viejo Hokage pudiese hacerla entrar en razón.

Naruto observó como mucha gente le miraba de camino a la torre del Hokage. En un primer momento eso fue un poco desconcertante, hasta que recordó las lecciones de Sensei y probó de ver la situación desde su punto de vista. La muerte de una jonin en un sitio público no se habría mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, especialmente si iba a tener un funeral público como requería su rango.

Con su visión periférica, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mayoría del escrutinio provenía de los aldeanos de mayor edad y de los shinobis, los que probablemente sabían que era un Jinchuuriki. De modo que estaban observándole para ver como reaccionaba. Quizás estaban preocupados por si él estallaba de ira ante la muerte de Sensei.

A Naruto casi se le escapó una risita. Como si él fuese a degradar las enseñanzas de Kurenai al ignorarlas en estos momentos. Mantuvo su rostro tan impasible como pudo. Desempeñaría su deber y haría que Kurenai-sensei se sintiera orgullosa. Dondequiera que ella estuviese.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

OoOoO

Jiraya se quedó un rato al final del grupo. En realidad no creía que ahora Tsunade fuese a escaparse repentinamente – como mínimo su curiosidad la mantendría interesada un rato más. En lugar de eso, quería echarles un vistazo a los chicos sin ser demasiado obvio.

El lenguaje corporal y la postura de la Hyuuga eran un poco forzados. Dadas las reacciones cuando el Hokage anunció que su estancia en casa de Kurenai había finalizado, no resultó ninguna sorpresa.

En público, el Aburame era tan impasible como cualquiera de su clan. Jiraya quedó un poco sorprendido de ver un temperamento ligeramente sarcástico, mostrado en privado junto a sus compañeros de equipo, pero estimó que nadie podía permanecer estoico todo el tiempo. Jiraya recordó cuando reunió información para elaborar un dossier sobre la madre del muchacho antes de que Shibi volviese a Konoha desde su destino. Al principio no parecía probable, pero la influencia de Misato todavía podía insuflar algo de vida en los Aburames, antes de que ese exterior desprovisto de toda emoción que tanto cultivaban les hiciese completamente inhumanos.

Naruto fue la auténtica sorpresa. Después de que su cólera casi desatase el Kyuubi contra Itachi, Jiraya no esperaba que el chico se mantuviese tan firme en la aldea. En lugar de mirar hostilmente a los aldeanos o mostrar abiertamente su sufrimiento, el chico estaba tan imperturbable como el Aburame.

En lugar de estar impresionado, eso preocupó un poco al Sannin mientras entraban en la torre. Se preguntó si la… difunta… maestra del muchacho había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él acerca de cómo soportar la pérdida de un ser querido. Alguna gente admiraría la habilidad de Naruto de suprimir sus emociones, pero Jiraya los consideraba unos necios. Él tenía que hablar con Naruto, y pronto.

Desafortunadamente, eso no podía ser. El Viejo Sarutobi parecía haber pasado por mil infiernos, y parecía que Tsunade quisiese echar afuera de la oficina a todo el mundo, de modo que pudiese examinarlo inmediatamente.

"Equipo Ocho, Jiraya me ha informado de que ya estáis al corriente de todo lo que ha ocurrido en la aldea. ¿Es eso cierto?" dijo Sarutobi, ignorando por el momento la mirada fulminante de Tsunade. Cuando ellos asintieron, continuó, "El servicio funerario se efectuará mañana en la Plaza del Recuerdo." Él dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia el Uchiha. "Shino, tu padre confirmó que te concedió permiso para tu viaje, y Sasuke, tu decisión estaba dentro de tus derechos, pero en el futuro os pediría que informaseis en esta oficina si os veis en la necesidad de viajar fuera de la aldea."

El acostumbrado ojo de Jiraya vio como los hombros del Uchiha descendieron un poco, en aparente alivio. ¿Seguramente él no creería que el Consejo de la Aldea permitiría que le castigasen muy duramente…? Pero entonces Jiraya recordó los rumores acerca del nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Kakashi. Quizás estaba esperando que la aceptación del Hokage ante ese fallo legal, le mantuviera a buenas con su sensei. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si las historias sobre Kakashi eran ciertas, marcharse para avisar a un compañero de clase acerca de un peligro inminente sería uno de los pocos motivos por los que aceptaría una ausencia injustificada.

Después de dejar que los genins se retirasen, el Hokage pidió a sus antiguos estudiantes que permaneciesen en su despacho. Jiraya rechinó los dientes y acató su orden. Quizás podría encontrar a su ahijado un poco más tarde.

OoOoO

Esa noche Naruto se fue temprano a la cama. No tenía hambre, e incluso se saltó su habitual parada en Ichiraku después de que les mandasen retirarse de la oficina del Hokage. Por supuesto, ir a la cama no significaba ir a dormir. En lugar de eso, se estiró en su vieja y conocida cama individual, mirando fijamente el techo a oscuras. No podía parar de visualizar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Había sido doloroso? ¿O fue demasiado rápido para que ella sintiese algo? ¿Sensei tuvo suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta de que había destruido el así llamado Genjutsu invencible? Esperó que como mínimo tuviese suficiente tiempo para eso. Pero nunca lo sabría con seguridad.

Él se movió nerviosamente cuando el pestillo de la ventana de su sala de estar hizo un ruidito seco. En un instante, Naruto ya estaba de pie armado con el kunai que mantenía oculto bajo su almohada. Trató de ver a través de la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio. La melena de pelo blanco identificó al corpulento hombre que entraba a través de su ventana. No es como si alguien que no fuese un shinobi pudiese escalar tan tranquilamente un quinto piso de esa manera.

"Si has venido por aquí buscando algo que no sean tazones de ramen o correspondencia antigua, te vas a sentir defraudado," dijo Naruto monótonamente mientras entraba en la sala de estar con su pijama y su gorro de dormir.

"Soy demasiado viejo para dedicarme a los robos, chico," respondió Jiraya, no muy sorprendido de haber sido detectado. Él se enderezó y examinó a Naruto, mientras levantaba una ceja. "Parece que un pez se te esté comiendo la cabeza," dijo tras mirar fijamente el gorro de dormir de Naruto.

"Fue un regalo," dijo Naruto a la defensiva. Él creía que había sido el Hokage quien lo había dejado en el umbral de su piso durante una mañana, pero no estaba del todo seguro. "¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó Naruto.

"Yo… pensé que quizás querrías hablar," dijo Jiraya tras una breve pausa.

Naruto miró al viejo shinobi durante un momento. ¿Cómo es que de repente estaba tan preocupado? Entonces recordó lo de su prisionero y sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. "A pesar de todo lo que pasó con el jutsu de Itachi, no pienso liberar voluntariamente al Kyuubi," dijo malhumoradamente.

Jiraya pareció perplejo durante un momento, y después se vio horrorizado. "¡No, no me refería a eso, mocoso!" El Sannin frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente. "Sólo pensé que… quizás tendrías ganas de hablar. En privado." Él hizo una mueca y miró hacia el diván de Naruto. "Yo era mayor que tú cuando gente que era importante para mi murió a consecuencia de la guerra. El Viej – Mi Sensei habló conmigo acerca de ello. Me ayudó un poco. Tu sensei ya no está por aquí, y yo hice una promesa."

Naruto le miró fijamente mientras su cerebro se ponía en marcha. En cierta forma, tenía sentido. Hinata estaba en su casa, donde era difícil que Jiraya fuese bienvenido. Shino tenía a sus padres para poder hablar del tema. Quizás Jiraya simplemente estaba tratando de ayudarle. Quizás no todo lo que pasaba tenía que ver con el maldito zorro. Con gran esfuerzo, controló su temperamento. "Lo siento," dijo tras un instante. "¿Quieres algo de té?" Tenía algo de té instantáneo que no era demasiado horrible, y como mínimo Hinata le había enseñado las bases de la etiqueta.

De modo que se sentaron en el diván y hablaron. Naruto pretendió no mirar la cara de Jiraya mientras sorbía su té y escuchaba como el shinobi hablaba sobre como perdió a su alumno favorito… y como se sintió cuando volvió a Konoha demasiado tarde para hacer algo que previniese su muerte.

Naruto no dijo mucho, pero sí que preguntó acerca de las cuestiones que le plagaban por la mente. Sí, la muerte de Kurenai-sensei fue rápida e indolora. Sí, según el informe de Kakashi, ella pareció darse cuenta de que había superado el genjutsu de Itachi. Jiraya incluso extendió la mano hacia él y le dio un golpe seco en la coronilla cuando Naruto dijo que deseaba haber estado allí para ayudar a su maestra.

"Mocoso, tu sensei era una jonin, que se estaba enfrentando a uno de los ninjas renegados más peligrosos de su generación," gruñó él, "Dudo que en ese momento hubieses sido algo más que un estorbo. Ahora tu misión va a ser entrenar hasta quedar agotado y volverte lo suficientemente fuerte, de modo que tengas alguna oportunidad de patear el trasero de ese engreído. ¿Me entiendes?"

Los puños de Naruto estaban tan fuertemente apretados que creyó que la piel se le iba a salir de sitio. Pero asintió para demostrar que le había entendido. "¿Alguna vez esto se vuelve más fácil?" preguntó tras una breve pausa.

"Ni lo más mínimo," dijo Jiraya. "Y si alguna vez te pasa, entonces no quiero saber nada más de ti. ¿Entendido?"

Naruto asintió lentamente.

"Bien," dijo Jiraya. "Ya tenemos suficiente mierda proveniente del pequeño culto de Danzo. Él dice que el ninja perfecto debe carecer de emociones, pero la gente que practica ese nindo no parece durar mucho. O bien pierden completamente su personalidad, o bien acaban enloqueciendo como le pasó a Itachi."

Naruto frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio. Se preguntó si Jiraya lo estaba haciendo a propósito… ¿sería posible que un enemigo mencionase a Itachi para provocarle? Era algo que tenía que considerar. Kurenai-sensei habría hecho algo parecido.

Mientras la noche iba pasando, las pausas entre preguntas y respuestas se hacían más y más largas, hasta que finalmente Naruto pudo conciliar el sueño. Estuvo ligeramente sorprendido cuando a la mañana siguiente se descubrió a sí mismo firmemente acostado en la cama.

OoOoO

El tiempo del día siguiente fue apropiadamente gris. Durante la noche la tormenta se había desplazado, y el día amaneció húmedo y nublado. Naruto lo encontró apropiado mientras lentamente se vestía con el sencillo uniforme, formal y negro que era repartido a todo shinobi de la aldea, pero del que ninguno de ellos hablaba al respecto. La fúnebre vestimenta sólo se llevaba si un shinobi de grado jonin o superior era muerto al servicio de la aldea. Tales ocasiones exigían un servicio conmemorativo formal. No había muchos que alcanzasen un rango tan elevado, y la perdida de incluso uno solo de ellos era un duro golpe que debía ser reconocido por todos los miembros de la aldea.

Esta tradición comenzó tras la fundación de la Aldea Oculta en las Hojas, y todavía se seguía celebrando al pie de la letra. Naruto miró fijamente el oscuro tejido doblado en sus manos. Si los rumores eran ciertos, casi tuvo que ponérselo para el funeral del Viejo Hokage. Él apretó fuertemente los ojos como si estuviesen ardiendo. ¡No era justo! ¡¿Por qué tenía que morir Kurenai-sensei cuando él no estaba allí para poder evitarlo!

Los finos pelos de sus antebrazos se erizaron mientras sentía como su chakra circulaba cada vez más y más rápido. Con gran esfuerzo, se calmó. No deshonraría a su sensei con un arrebato público de emociones, especialmente hoy. Dejó escapar una débil exhalación y reflexionó sobre las palabras que Jiraya compartió con él la noche anterior.

Sintió un sobresalto por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. La realidad de lo que tenía que hacer frente en el día de hoy hacía que todo pareciese… confuso. Casi como en un sueño. Quizás una parte de él esperaba que todo eso fuese una pesadilla de la que podría despertarse. A pesar de que no tenía ninguna base real, simplemente pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que su pulso se le acelerase. Él reprimió nuevamente sus emociones. Dejando a un lado las palabras de Jiraya, este no era el momento de sucumbir ante ellas.

Se vistió de forma mecánica y se dirigió a la plaza a la hora indicada. La pálida luz del amanecer parecía absorber el color de todo lo que tocaba, haciendo que aquel horrible momento pareciese incluso más ilusorio. No fue hasta que vio a sus compañeros de equipo que todo fue innegable para Naruto. Shino permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, flaqueado a ambos lados por sus padres. Los inexpresivos ojos blancos de Hinata estaban enrojecidos.

La Hyuuga iba escoltada por su primo y su padre. A pesar de que Neji permanecía a su lado, su presencia era en el peor de los casos, neutral. Su padre, por otro lado… finas arrugas se concentraban alrededor de sus ojos. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban igual de desprovistos de pupilas como los de cualquier Hyuuga, su atención parecía estar fijada en su hija mayor mientras ella se mantenía rígida y serena. Por lo que había escuchado acerca del líder del clan, probablemente estaba buscando cualquier tipo de fisura en la imagen pública que Hinata mostraba, de modo que pudiese reprenderla más tarde.

Bastardo.

Su aparición, junto a la presencia mucho más grata de Shibi y Misato, también servía a Naruto como recordatorio de que no tenía familia, que él había venido solo. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia el podio, donde Jiraya y Tsunade rodeaban al Hokage. Jiraya parecía incómodo, pero no se movía.

Naruto se estremeció un poco cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Iruka-sensei estaba allí, flanqueado por Konohamaru y sus amigos. El chuunin con la cicatriz en la nariz le mostró una triste sonrisa. Konohamaru estaba inusualmente pálido y en silencio. Naruto supuso que la muerte de una adulta que le había rescatado había sido un duro golpe para él. Naruto les saludó firmemente con la cabeza y enderezó un poco más su postura.

Chispeó brevemente cuando todos los presentes se agruparon según su rango y el Viejo Hokage pronunció un corto discurso. Naruto no pudo recordar una sola palabra del panegírico. En lugar de eso, sus ojos buscaron con ansia la enmarcada fotografía de Yuuhi Kurenai, que había sido colocada en una tribuna cubierta de tela al frente de la plaza.

Naruto se preguntó a sí mismo si cuando la fotografiaron, ella sabía que aquel retrato sería usado en esta ocasión. Tenía las cejas ligeramente juntas, mostrando una expresión de concentración, sus rasgos faciales mostraban la feroz inteligencia con la que se aproximaba a todo. Sensei no aceptaba los misterios de la vida, todo en ella podía tener sentido, y _tendría _sentido si tenías suficiente tiempo para comprenderlo.

Tal discernimiento le golpeó como una patada en el estómago. Ahora ella ya no tenía más tiempo, y no podría discernir nada más, nunca más. Fuese lo que fuese lo que ella tenía que le permitía ver a Naruto, al auténtico Naruto, y creer en él… eso ya se había ido, lejos para siempre. No se dio cuenta de que había caído de rodillas hasta que el húmedo pavimento empapó el tejido de sus pantalones.

OoOoO

Hinata había conseguido, gracias a una sutil asistencia por parte de Neji, evitar a su padre durante la mayor parte de la tarde anterior. Pero la tradición requería que todo el clan se desplazase al servicio funerario al mismo tiempo.

Ella sintió como los ojos de su padre le taladraban el cogote durante todo el trayecto.

No sabía si él se habría enterado de su promesa con Tsunade-sama. Ella se imaginó que no, ya que todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. En aquel momento no se le pasó por la cabeza, pero tras reflexionarlo supo que su padre se sentiría ofendido.

Sorprendentemente a ella no le importó en absoluto.

Había un montón de razones por las que hizo lo que hizo. Una treta para hacer que la futura Hokage se interesase en la aldea. Un anhelo desesperado para ver como Naruto recuperaba la consciencia. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Hinata sabía la verdad. En el momento en que aquella mujer sugirió sus honorarios, Hinata aceptó inmediatamente porque sabía que serían seis meses en los que no tendría que volver a casa. Al sitio al que ya no consideraba su hogar.

Inhaló lentamente, permitiéndose apaciguar el temblor que amenazaba de manifestarse en sus manos. A menos que ella tuviese que trabajar veinticuatro horas al día, todavía sería capaz de ver a Naruto. Entrenando con él se convertiría en una servidora mucho más valiosa, de modo que era probable que Tsunade no se opusiese. Sus objeciones tenían sentido, a diferencia de otras…

Sin tener que ir a casa. Siendo capaz de ver a Naruto y a Shino. Estaría casi tan bien como el tiempo que pasó con Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata tragó saliva, sentía que la piel de alrededor de sus ojos estaba ardiendo como si tuviese fiebre. El tiempo que pasó "convaleciente" después de que le diesen el alta en el hospital fue uno de los mejores momentos que podía recordar. Las únicas veces que fue igual de feliz fue cuando era muy pequeña y su madre todavía estaba viva. Padre… era distante, pero no la presencia inminentemente enojada en que ahora se había convertido. Parecía… satisfecho al dejarla junto a su madre. Una madre que nunca parecía apenada ante la timidez de Hinata.

Ella y Sensei hablaron durante horas, especialmente aquella primera noche. Su primera conversación tras su lucha contra Neji había hecho que las cosas se pusieran un tanto incómodas entre ellas dos, con cosas que ya nunca más podían quedar en silencio. Pero Sensei le explicó el porque, y sus razones tenían sentido. Hinata quedó horrorizada ante las predicciones de su profesora sobre las acciones de Naruto y Shino si ella hubiese encontrado la muerte que buscaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña parte de su alma se preguntaba en voz alta como era posible que alguien valorase tanto su vida.

Su charla consumió la noche entera y dejó a Hinata exhausta, pero al quedarse dormida, sintió que su espíritu se había vuelto más ligero de lo que jamás podía recordar.

Después de eso se sintieron mucho más cómodas la una con la otra, como si algún tipo de barrera se hubiese derribado. Kurenai-sensei era muy rigurosa con la supervisión de los ejercicios de respiración de Hinata, pero su supervisión estaba entremezclada con elogios – en lugar de recordatorios de la insensatez que la llevó a sufrir tal herida. A Hinata le incomodaba tanto esa situación que finalmente le preguntó a Sensei acerca de ello.

"Hinata, tú ya sabes lo que has hecho mal, ¿qué mejoraría al continuar recordándotelo?" Le preguntó Kurenai como contestación. Era una simple pregunta, pero hizo que la Hyuuga se detuviese en seco. ¿Qué mejoraría? ¿Qué mejoraría que su padre la reprendiese una y otra vez por cada error? ¿Qué mejoraría que le recordase acerca de sus fracasos antes de cada combate contra su hermana? ¿Qué mejoraría al asegurarse de que ella siempre fuese consciente del fracaso que era?

Nada en absoluto.

¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?

Hinata apretó los puños a los lados mientras el panegírico terminaba. El clima finalmente cambió, una suave llovizna cayó sobre los afligidos allí reunidos. Ella miró al retrato de su sensei, y recordó su última conversación en privado. Sensei le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de su recuperación y de la forma en que ayudó a sus compañeros de equipo. Entonces le pidió que cuidase específicamente de Naruto.

Eso dejó perpleja a Hinata, ya que para entonces estaba segura de que entre los tres Naruto era el mejor combatiente. Pero Kurenai simplemente sonrió e hizo que no con la cabeza. "Ése no es el tipo de ayuda que más necesita," fue todo lo que dijo. Hinata todavía no estaba segura de que significaban esas palabras, pero desde entonces había visto como de mal se había visto afectado Naruto por las noticias de la muerte de su Sensei. No todos los dolores eran físicos, y le asustó un poco ver como de mal se había quedado grabado en el interior de su compañero.

Su Byakugan estaba inactivo, pero el movimiento al borde de su campo visual atrajo su atención. Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras las piernas de Naruto se torcían y sus rodillas golpeaban el pavimento. Iruka-sensei aferró el hombro del chico mientras Konohamaru miraba de un lado para el otro, viéndose un poco presa del pánico.

Hinata ya estaba moviéndose antes si quiera de llegar a pensarlo. Sintió como los ojos de su padre le perforaban la espalda, pero nada en el mundo impediría que cumpliese con la última petición de su Sensei.

OoOoO

Naruto tragó la abrasadora bilis que quemaba en el fondo de su garganta mientras sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, quizás ese tal Danzo no era tan estúpido como Jiraya creía. Naruto quería gritar, vomitar, correr hacia el ataúd y abrirlo de par en par, todo al mismo tiempo. Quería ver a Kurenai una vez más, y zarandearla hasta que se levantase de una puñetera vez y –.

Sus caóticos pensamientos se cortaron en seco cuando un par de pequeños, pero fuertes brazos se estrecharon alrededor de su cuello. La cabeza de Naruto estaba fría debido a la lluvia cada vez más fuerte, pero sentía sus ojos calientes y su visión estaba demasiado borrosa para ver nada en esos momentos, aun así supo que era Hinata, y su padre iba a ponerse frenético con ella y –.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Naruto estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y la apretó como un naufrago se agarraría a un salvavidas. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, pero él podía escuchar el firme latido de su corazón a través de la chaqueta de Hinata. Aquel sonido pareció atenuar los dentados fragmentos de pena que le estaban destrozando el interior. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras las ardientes lágrimas se vertían bajo sus ojos cerrados. Él no quería volver a abrirlos, sabiendo que estarían rojos por más de una razón.

Entonces otro brazo se posó sobre sus hombros y al sonido del corazón de Hinata se le unió un agitado, pero firme zumbido. Los enjambres de Shino, Naruto se dio cuenta tras un instante. Él dejó escapar una estremecedora espiración.

No estaba solo. Nunca estaría solo.

OoOoO

El sonido de dientes rechinando fue audible desde varios pies de distancia. Al principio Hyuuga Hiashi pareció estar estupefacto, ante la violación del adecuado decoro por parte de su hija. Especialmente ya que el motivo había sido consolar a un canalla maleducado que evidentemente no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse en público.

Él decidió mirarla enfurecidamente por un momento. Con un poco de suerte, cuando ella mirase hacia atrás vería su expresión, y se daría cuenta de la metedura de pata que había cometido. De esa forma ella sabría que tenía que volver al sitio que le correspondía sin provocar que él también rompiese el protocolo establecido.

Excepto que ella no se dio la vuelta. Ni si quiera miró hacia atrás.

Con su sentido de la indignación aumentando, Hiashi estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para recuperar a su descarriada hija, cuando comenzó a parpadear confundido. Ahora el joven Aburame también estaba allí junto a ellos, involucrándose en un comportamiento _muy _inusual para alguien de su clan. ¿Es que ese desdichado mocoso había infectado a todo su equipo con las semillas de la locura?

Él hizo que no con la cabeza. Ése era un problema del que debían ocuparse los padres del muchacho. Él tenía que disciplinar a su propia hija. Fue en ese momento en que dos shinobis, ambos ataviados con el protocolario conjunto de túnica y pantalones negros, dieron un paso hacia delante, flanqueándolo a cada lado.

Hiashi se quedó atónito ante la repentina violación de su espacio personal. Podría hacerlos desaparecer a ambos con un Kaiten, pero para hacerlo ahora, por algo que no fuese un auténtico intento de asesinato, sería inconcebible. Y eso era una posibilidad remota, en el mejor de los casos, al reconocer a ambos hombres.

A su derecha, Hatake Kakashi habló primero. Sus labios apenas se movieron de su omnipresente máscara, pero sus palabras fueron claras como el agua. "Un clima apropiado para un funeral," dijo él.

"Supongo," dijo Sarutobi Asuma haciendo un ruido sordo, un poco más alto que su compañero. "Mejor esto que nada."

"Cierto," dijo Kakashi para mostrar su conformidad. "Aun así, es agradable ver una asistencia tan sólida. Llegar a Jonin implica mucho trabajo duro, lo cual es algo que la gente debería reconocer, incluso aunque nunca nos vean hacer nuestros trabajos, ¿no crees?"

"Si lo hacemos bien, nadie llega a vernos," respondió Asuma.

Kakashi asintió. "Es bonito ver a su equipo unido de esa forma. Muestra lo mucho que la echarán de menos."

Hiashi tomó una rápida inhalación. Si Kakashi creía que la humillación del clan Hyuuga era una especie de tributo a –.

"Lo están haciendo mejor que en mi caso," añadió Kakashi, aparentemente tras volver a pensar en el tema. "Cuando mi sensei murió, me fui de juerga, simplemente para estar demasiado borracho como para atender a la ceremonia."

"No lo sabía," añadió en voz baja Asuma.

"Por entonces las cosas eran un auténtico desastre, y dudo que nadie se diese cuenta. Pero estoy seguro que Sensei lo comprendió." Murmuró Kakashi. "De cualquier forma," añadió en una voz más firme, "Sé que no tienes ningún deseo de hacer nada que pueda parecer irrespetuoso con el recuerdo de Kurenai-san, de modo que te vas a quedar justo ahí y dejarás a su equipo a solas, de modo que puedan decirle adiós de la forma en que deseen."

"Tú no tienes ningún derecho para interferir con mi clan," dijo entre dientes Hiashi.

"No, no lo tengo," contestó Kakashi. "Pero si que tengo derecho a compartir cualquier jutsu que haya adquirido. Ya sabes, 'Kakashi el Ninja Copión' y todo eso. En el libro Bingo pone que me sé más de mil." Él se encogió de hombros de forma elocuente. "Me sé _como mínimo_ dos docenas que pueden neutralizar o como mínimo eludir técnicas de líneas sucesorias… como el Byakugan. Iruka me insiste en que contribuya con algún jutsu para el programa de estudios de la Academia, especialmente para sus talleres de jutsus avanzados."

Hiashi se quedó parado como una estatua. Él giró su cabeza hasta el antiguo capitán ANBU. "Eso es traición," dijo con dureza.

"No, en absoluto. Yo proporcionaría esos jutsus a la aldea en su totalidad. Sólo porque toda la villa supiese como enfrentarse al Byakugan – si tuviesen que hacerlo – no significa traición _contra Konoha_, ¿lo entiendes?"

"Yo no tengo nada tan elegante," añadió Asuma. "Simplemente te patearé el trasero si das un paso más hacia esos chicos."

Hiashi se giró hacia la amenaza más directa. "¿Realmente crees que puedes hacerlo?" preguntó de forma despectiva.

"Hace unos pocos días," contestó Asuma en un tono bajo mientras las filas traseras de la congregación se marchaban lentamente, "ambos estábamos luchando contra dos de los ninjas renegados más peligrosos del mundo. Estábamos demasiado lejos o fuimos demasiado lentos para salvar a una valiosa camarada de ser asesinada. Ahora tú estás aquí, alguien a quien claramente despreciaba, probando de hacer el imbécil y de perturbar su funeral." Asuma hizo una pausa "¿Cómo podríamos fallar?"

Hiashi apenas pudo contener el deseo de emprenderla a golpes con aquel idiota, protagonizando un escándalo aun mayor que el actual. "Esto no acabará así," dijo casi gruñendo.

Kakashi simplemente asintió de forma pensativa.

"Ven Neji." Ordenó Hiashi, y se fue airadamente hacia la entrada de la Plaza del Recuerdo.

Neji asintió y le siguió. Su expresión no cambió cuando hizo contacto visual con su sensei, el cual tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, pero aun así saludo con la cabeza a su alumno.

Notas del autor:

Muchas gracias a Runsamok y a Bibliophile por su magnifico trabajo de Beta.

Algunos ya me habéis preguntado por el Rasengan. Sólo porque Naruto no lo haya aprendido en el mismo momento que en el original no significa que no lo vaya a aprender. ¿De verdad creéis que Jiraya no _probará _de enseñarle la técnica que _inventó _su padre?

Como nota a parte, os quiero decir que una de mis historias cortas ha sido publicada en el libro de Jim Bernheimer _Horror, Humor y Héroes, Volumen Dos: Nuevos Rostros de la Fantasía_. Pongo un enlace en mi perfil por si alguien está interesado.

Notas del traductor:

Sí, ya se que ha pasado todo un año, pero lo bueno (y más aún si es gratis) se hace esperar.

Quiero daros las gracias nuevamente por vuestros comentarios, leerlos me devuelven las fuerzas cuando tengo un bajón mientras traduzco.

También quiero agradecer a lilith05 por su trabajo de Beta y deciros que está juntando los capítulos anteriores en formato fb2 para que se puedan leer a través del lector electrónico. Así que si alguien está interesado que nos lo haga saber.


End file.
